To Tie The Knot
by Dardara
Summary: UPDATE END CHAPTER! Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you. Chanbaek FF By Dara. Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. GS Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun menghela napas puas saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Cermin besar dikamarnya yang mampu memantulkan keseluruhan tubuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Baekhyun mengusap lembut butiran mutiara dari hiasan jepit rambut di kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Jepit rambut dengan hiasan tujuh butir mutiara yang diikat dengan untaian platina itu membuat dirinya nampak cantik. Jepit rambut yang tidak kalah indahnya dengan mahkota seorang putri di negeri dongeng itu adalah pemberian dari seseorang yang akan ia temui malam ini.

Ia tidak mengetahui pasti siapa gerangan yang akan ia temui nantinya. Padahal tak sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk mengetahuinya. Hanya saja ia berusaha untuk naïf. Ini menyenangkan baginya. Menyetujui sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia setujui begitu saja.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tak ubahnya seseorang yang membeli kucing dalam karung. Jika beruntung ia akan mendapatkan kucing tipe terbaik dengan bulu selembut kapas, sedangkan sebaliknya ia bisa saja mendapatkan kucing kampung dengan bulu yang kotor penuh bercak lumpur.

"Keluarlah nak, kita temui keluarga calon suamimu." Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Menolehkan kepalanya anggun kepada sang ibu yang menemuinya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya lembut kearah sang ibu, dan dengan hangat sosok yang telah melahirkan dirinya ke dunia itu menyambutnya.

Dengan dramatis Baekhyun dan sang ibu keluar kamar dan berjalan pelan menuruni tangga. Di bawah sana, tepat setelah anak tangga terakhir berhasil Baekhyun tapaki, ia akan dengan nyata dapat menyaksikan sosok yang nantinya akan menjadi sandarannya lahir batin.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kelegaan saat mendapati sosok sang ayah berdiri dari posisi duduknya di sofa yang nyaman. Perbincangan yang ia tekuni sedari tadi terhenti, beliau dengan wibawanya yang besar menyambut Baekhyun layaknya seorang kusir yang menyambut sang putri bangsawan menuruni kereta kencana.

Sang ibu terpekik haru melihat Baekhyun telah berdiri diantaranya dan suaminya. Yeoja cantik bermarga Byun itu membungkukan tubuhnya sopan pada empat orang selain kedua orang tuanya di ruangan itu. Memperkenal dirinya anggun pada keluarga calon suaminya hingga menimbulkan binar kekaguman dari mata sang calon ibu mertua.

"Aku tak salah meminang putrimu untuk putraku Tuan Byun." Ujar sang calon ayah mertua, sukses memunculkan rona merah tipis di pipi ranum Baekhyun. Kembali Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya sopan tanda ucapan terima kasih.

Mata teduh menenangkan milik Baekhyun akhirnya terpaku pada mata bulat penuh penuh pesona milik sang calon suami. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan visual yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun kehilangan nafas. Ia tak perlu khawatir, ia mendapatkan kucing kualitas terbaik dengan bulu selembut kapas. Baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung.

"Chanyeol-ah, ucapkan salam perkenalanmu pada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Sangat menawan dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan eksistensinya sebagai orang paling tampan di ruangan itu. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat meraih tangan Baekhyun lembut. Mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun dramatis layaknya seorang pangeran di dongeng khas anak perempuan.

Nyonya Byun menahan napasnya saat melihat senyum malu-malu Baekhyun. Sedangkan Nyonya Park memekik kegirangan melihat tingkah romantis sang anak.

"Kau yang terbaik Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh syukur. Menatap dalam mata sang calon suami, menemukan ketulusan penuh arti dari kelamnya iris mata Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu ikut tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya untuk sebuah perjodohan yang orang tua mereka buat, kesan pertama pertemuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak seburuk cerita novel percintaan yang beredar di luaran sana.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

**To Tie The Knot**

By : Sandara

Summary : Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you. Chanbaek FF By Sandara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 1 : Awal Perjodohan Sang Pemeran Utama **

.

.

.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Aku akan berhenti bekerja setelah aku menikah." Yeoja cantik dengan mata secantik berlian yang berkilau itu terkejut bukan main. Ia menatap sang lawan bicara berlebihan dengan mulut terbuka dramatis.

Baekhyun sang lawan bicara menghela napas pelan. Tak merespon ekspresi berlebihan sang manager disampingnya.

"Kau bercanda?" Tanya sang manager, Xi Luhan berusaha menghibur diri. Baekhyun yang semula telah beralih memperhatikan buku naskah dramanya kini menatap Luhan lekat.

Oh… sungguh Luhan benci ini. Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang riang dan suka bercanda, namun yeoja cantik itu juga memiliki ekspresi wajah serius yang cukup mengerikan.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Hey, Byun Baekhyun ini hanya perjodohan yang orang tuamu buat sayang. Berhenti menanggapinya serius, jika suamimu yang tampan itu nantinya melarangmu bekerja, tendang saja kemaluannya!" Seru Luhan konyol. Mendengarnya Baekhyun langsung mendelik.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara omong kosong! Tidak perlu membeberkan fakta dengan begitu keras dan gamblangnya!" Sembur Baekhyun sedikit terpancing.

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan, dengan cepat ia merebut buku naskah milik Baekhyun. Sukses membuat Baekhyun memekik protes.

"Tidak ada kamera atau alat perekam di dalam mobilmu sendiri Byun Baekhyun!" Geram Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Tak peduli dengan nasihat sang nenek yang mengatakan bahwa tidak baik menghela napas panjang karena bisa menghilangkan satu keberuntungan yang kau miliki. Baekhyun tersenyum sembari membayangkan rupa sang nenek yang sangat ia rindukan. Sayang sosok itu sudah lebih dulu mendahuluinya bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menikah dan memiliki anak.

"Sekarang kau tersenyum sendiri? Apa perjodohanmu itu membuatmu gila Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Luhan ngeri. Baekhyun menatap Luhan malas.

"Mengapa kau selalu saja membahas tentang perjodohanku Lu?"

"Aku sangat khawatir dengan perjodohan ini Baekhyun-ah sungguh. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu juga karirmu. Perjodohan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, biar bagaimanapun kau akan menikahi seseorang yang bukan pilihanmu sendiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ia mengusap lengan Luhan yang sedang menyetir. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi syuting untuk drama Baekhyun yang sudah hampir rampung. Luhan memandang Baekhyun heran. Melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tersenyum tentu saja sangat aneh.

"Aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki teman sekaligus manager sebaik dirimu Luhaen, kau tahu kupikir semua manager artis di dunia ini hanya bisa menekan artisnya sama seperti yang dilakukan pihak agensi."

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Dunia hiburan nyatanya tak semudah dan semulus yang dilihat banyak orang. Dan memiliki manager seperti Luhan tentu membuat Baekhyun sangat bersyukur. Melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sarat akan perasaan khawatir saat membahas perihal perjodohan yang akan ia lakukan membuat hati Baekhyun hangat. Karena setidaknya Baekhyun merasa ia tidak sendirian. Baekhyun punya Luhan, orang yang nantinya mungkin akan menjadi sandaran Baekhyun ketika yeoja mungil itu bersedih.

"Tidak semua manager berperilaku buruk Baekhyun-ah." Canda Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. Mata rusanya berbinar layaknya berlian yang tersorot lampu.

"Kalau begitu tidak semua perjodohan itu buruk juga Luhaen." Ucap Baekhyun meniru kata-kata Luhan.

"Terakhir kali aku membaca novel tentang perjodohan dan mereka berakhir dengan perceraian yang sangat menyedihkan."

"Itu hanya cerita karangan Lu."

"Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan penulis novel itu terinspirasi dari kisah nyata bukan?"

Luhan menatap lekat Baekhyun sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus menyetir. Tingkah Luhan nampak seperti seseorang yang sedang meyakinkan temannya bahwa ia melihat pelaku kejahatan sedang beraksi di bus kota. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Orang tuaku tidak mungkin menjodohkanku dengan orang jahat Luhan."

"Apa kau sudah mulai mencintai calon suamimu itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa geli. Luhan terlihat sangat tidak rela dengan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Chanyeol karena perjodohan.

"Kau mencintai Park Chanyeol kan? Akui saja! Karena setelah ini aku akan membocorkan berita ini ke wartawan!" Ancam Luhan tak terima ditertawakan.

"Kalau begitu beritahu para wartawan itu kalau aku mencintai Park begitu wajahku ini akan menjadi headline disetiap tabloid dan situs berita online." Canda Baekhyun mulai konyol tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

Luhan memicingkan matanya tak suka. Baekhyun mempermainkannya, padahal yeoja imut bermarga Byun itu sangat alergi pada wartawan.

"Kau gila. Kau benar-benar menyukai Park Chanyeol. Ah…tidak kau benar-benar mencintai Park Chanyeol!" Luhan mulai berkesimpulan sendiri.

"Cinta tidak datang begitu saja hanya karena kami mengobrol seharian, Luhaen."

"Kalian tampak saling mencintai."

"Itu yang dikatakan wartawan kan? Kau lebih percaya mereka?"

Berita soal rencana pernikahan aktris Byun Baekhyun dengan seorang anak pengusaha ternama, Park Chanyeol memang sudah menjadi berita paling panas dalam sepekan terakhir ini. Saking panas berita soal rencana pernikahannya itu, Baekhyun benar-benar gerah dengan tingkah para wartawan yang mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Bahkan lengkap dengan usaha penyamaran mereka.

"Iya itu yang kubaca di internet, tapi tetap saja di foto itu kalian terlihat cukup mesra."

Kemarin Baekhyun sengaja meminta Luhan untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya dan melakukan kencan dengan Chanyeol. Hanya kencan biasa, makan siang bersama dan mengobrol hingga sore menjelang. Kencan dengan alat penyamaran yang terpasang di wajahnya. Ini menggelikan memang. Chanyeol bahkan sempat menertawakan penampilan Baekhyun yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai perampok bank dibanding dengan seorang aktris drama dengan rating paling tinggi karena alat penyamaran Baekhyun yang luar biasa.

"Wajar bukan jika sepasang suami istri saling mencintai? Aku akan melakukan pers conference setelah drama berakhir."

Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya tak percaya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan jalan didepannya bergantian dengan mulut menganga tak percaya.

"Secepat itu?!" Jerit Luhan. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mantap dan menatap Luhan dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang menyipit lucu.

"Aku harus ikut serta dalam persiapan pernikahan, setelah drama ini selesai aku akan melakukan pers conference dengan Chanyeol. Aku tidak mungkin terus-terus membuat para wartawan bertingkah seperti serigala haus darah yang mengikuti demi sebuah berita. Lagipula aku sudah membicarakan ini pada Kim Sajangnim. Kontrakku juga akan habis tiga bulan lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat memperpanjangnya."

Lagi-lagi Luhan membulatkan matanya dramatis.

"Baekhyunnie kau serius?! Kau benar-benar menerima perjodohanmu itu? Kau bersedia dinikahi oleh seorang namja yang bahkan belum genap sebulan kau kenal?! Tuhan tolong hambamu ini.."

"Berhenti bersikap berlebihan Luhaen!"

"Aku akan kehilangan pekerjaan.." Bisik Luhan nelangsa. Bahunya turun dan ujung bibirnya melengkung kebawah mirip emoticon di ponsel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul bahu Luhan. Yeoja cantik yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu memekik heboh dan pekikan hebohnya itu dibalas delikan tajam oleh Baekhyun.

"Kupikir kau memang tulus mengkhawatirkanku! Ternyata kau khawatir kehilangan pekerjaan?!" Omel Baekhyun.

"Siapkan saja pekerjaan baru untukku! Jadi aku tidak akan merasakan pahitnya menjadi pengangguran saat kau keluar dari dunia yang telah membesarkan namamu ini Byun Baekhyun!" Sahut Luhan penuh penekanan.

Ini lucu. Baik Baekhyun ataupun Luhan keduanya tengah merajuk dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka satu sama lain. Kekanakan bukan?

"Ya kurasa pekerjaan sebagai pembantu rumah tangga cocok untukmu Xi Luhaen!" Ketus Baekhyun sadis. Luhan langsung memicingkan matanya garang. Garang dalam sudut pandang Luhan, karena nyatanya ekspresi Luhan sangat jauh dari kata garang.

Bisakah orang secantik Luhan mengeluarkan ekspresi garangnya? Jawab Baekhyun tentu saja tidak.

"Menjadi pembantu rumah tangga?! Cih yang setiap harinya akan mendengar desahan menggelikan dari kamarmu dan Park Chanyeol? Hell no!"

Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan _death glare_ andalannya yang biasanya sangat ampuh untuk membuat anak dari kakak laki-lakinya itu menangis. Tapi dibalik delikan tajam mematikan yang ia keluarkan muncul perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Bahkan rona merah sudah menjalar di pipi putihnya.

Desahannya dengan Chanyeol?

Mendesah di bawah Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat bayangan akan kondisinya yang tak berbusana lalu mendesah keenakan karena desakan Chanyeol dibawah sana melintas di kepalanya.

Tolong jangan sebut Baekhyun mesum. Ia sudah cukup umur untuk mengerti arah bicara Luhan. Baekhyun bahkan bisa dibilang cukup ahli dalam bidang 'meraih kenikmatan bersama pria'.

"Kenapa? Tidak terpikir olehmu akan seks dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Kami akan menikah. Seks bukanlah hal yang tabu bagi pasangan yang akan menikah." Ketus Baekhyun. Ia meraih kasar buku naskah dramanya dari pangkuan Luhan yang sedang menyetir. Membacanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal dan pipi yang merona merah.

Luhan terkikik geli melihat tingkah artisnya itu.

"Baiklah, itu memang bukan hal yang tabu Nyonya Park." Canda Luhan sebelum akhirnya suasana berubah hening karena Baekhyun yang merajuk.

Namun dalam hati ia tersenyum. Sebutan Nyonya Park untuknya tidak buruk, terdengar menyenangkan sama seperti ketika menyematkan marga Park pada namanya.

Park Baekhyun. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Cocok bukan?

000000000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun memantapkan posisi kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mungilnya yang mancung. Dengan lembut jemari lentik yeoja cantik dengan wajah semulus boneka Barbie itu menyisir rambut panjang sepunggungnya. Ia tatap kembali pantulan dirinya lewat layar ponselnya yang menggelap.

Penampilannya terlihat sempurna seperti biasanya. Namun tetap saja tak membuat Baekhyun percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Terlebih harus duduk di ruang tunggu dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya.

Ia tentu sudah terbiasa. Baekhyun sudah terjun ke dunia hiburan sejak usianya baru 18 tahun. Dan kini usianya sudah memasuki kepala tiga. Sudah lama bukan? Namun tetap saja Baekhyun merasa risih jika harus menjadi pusat perhatian di perusahaan calon suaminya sendiri.

Ah, perlu diluruskan. Ia berada di perusahaan milik calon ayah mertuanya, bukan perusahaan milik calon suaminya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup saat sosok yang sedari ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, sosok Chanyeol keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Mengarahkan matanya kearah Baekhyun sekilas. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Chanyeol melewatinya tanpa minat. Baekhyun menggerutu pelan. Ia bangkit dari sofa tempatnya menunggu tadi. Dengan angkuh mengikuti Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di parkiran mobil, Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian disusul oleh Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi tak bersahabat dari Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu masih setia membiarkan kacamatanya terpasang tanpa berminat melepasnya meskipun ia telah duduk nyaman di mobil mewah Chanyeol.

"Tak berminat memperlihatkan mata teduhmu itu pada calon suamimu sendiri, Nona Byun?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu calon suaminya ini punya selera untuk menggoda seorang gadis.

"Aku harus memastikan tidak ada wartawan yang menangkap gambarku saat sedang berada di dalam mobil dengan calon suamiku." Jawab Baekhyun. Bibir dengan polesan lipstick bening berwarna kemerahan itu bergerak sexy. Bermaksud menggoda sang calon suami.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Rona merah mendadak muncul di pipi Baekhyun tanpa bisa sang aktris sadari saat dengan jantannya Chanyeol melepas kacamata hitam super mahal milik Baekhyun. Menarik kacamata itu lembut agar tidak melukai wajah mulus sang calon istri.

"Kaca film mobilku sangat tebal. Bahkan mereka tidak akan bisa melihat tubuhmu sedikitpun sekalipun kau sedang telanjang dada disini." Canda Chanyeol vulgar.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Tak menyangka Chanyeol bisa berkata senakal itu.

"Kau berharap kita saling telanjang dada disini?" Bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak bisa membalas. Dengan gerakan anggun yeoja cantik itu memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol.

Namja tampan dengan tatanan rambut yang memperlihatkan keningnya itu tertawa keras.

"Aktingku bagus? Kau nampak terpancing."

Baekhyun menggertak dalam hati. Ia terpancing? Tentu saja.

Chanyeol telah kembali ke ekspresi wajahnya yang jenaka. Persis seperti ekspresi Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal selama sebulan terakhir setelah pertemuan makan malam dimana ia mengenakan jepit rambut mutiara pemberian Chanyeol.

"Aku sengaja tak meresponmu saat di kantor tadi. Dan aku terkesan kau mengerti isyaratku dan mengikuti kesini."

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Untuk apa kau tak meresponku dan langsung melewatiku setelah menatapku sekilas tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mulai melajukan mobilnya. Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi ingin tahunya yang besar. Padahal dalam hati ia sudah bisa menebak Chanyeol seperti itu karena tak ingin mengundang kecurigaan diantara para pegawai atau mungkin saja wartawan yang menyamar disana.

"Aku tak ingin kita terlalu terekspose." Jawab Chanyeol. Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang terkekeh.

"Menyuruhku menunggu di ruang tunggu depan ruanganmu itu cukup membuatku terekspose dihadapan para pegawaimu Tuan Park. Bahkan mereka melihatku sambil berbisik. Hanya saja mereka tak memiliki keberanian lebih untuk meminta foto _selca_ bersamaku atau tanda tangan." Ledek Baekhyun lengkap dengan gelagatnya yang membanggakan diri.

"Memang kau seterkenal itu?"

Mata Baekhyun berkedut tak terima. Bertahun-tahun menjadi aktris bertalenta dengan gelar pemeran terbaik beberapa kali membuat Chanyeol meragukannya? Heol.

"Itu resiko memiliki istri seterkenal diriku nantinya." Jawab Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol kembali tertawa keras dan melempar senyum lebarnya yang menurut Baekhyun sangat idiot.

Tangan namja tampan itu terulur untuk mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun menggerutu pelan dan memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Chanyeol.

"Kita kemana sekarang?"

"Antarkan aku pulang ke apartemen, Chanyeol-ssi." Jawab Baekhyun singkat sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok empuk mobil Chanyeol. Yeoja cantik itu memejamkan matanya.

Saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi terhenti karena lampu lalu lintas, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Jemari Chanyeol tergerak refleks untuk merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah Baekhyun karena posisi kepalanya yang miring kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau tertidur?" Bisik Chanyeol romantis. Baekhyun perlahan membuka mata berpoles eyeliner miliknya dengan dramatis. Persis seperti seorang putri tidur yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang.

"Ini melelahkan kau tahu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku tak seharusnya menyuruhmu ke kantor, seharusnya aku menjemputmu langsung di lokasi syuting jika ingin pulang bersama." Sesal Chanyeol.

"Ya seharusnya memang seperti itu." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat keduanya tertawa bersama. Chanyeol padahal berharap Baekhyun bisa dengan manisnya menjawab semuanya baik-baik saja dan ini bukan salah Chanyeol. Namun yeoja cantik itu justru menjawab demikian.

Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lampu lalu lintas didepannya. Tersisa 3 detik lagi sebelum lampu hijau menyala.

Lampu hijau telah menyala seiring dengan rona merah yang kembali berbayang samar di pipi Baekhyun tanpa bisa ia cegah, tepatnya setelah Chanyeol dengan intimnya mencuri kecupan di keningnya.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Mereka telah sampai di gedung apartemen. Baekhyun menyeringai sesaat setelah Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di basement. Chanyeol langsung keluar dari mobil. Namja tampan itu nampak menunggu Baekhyun di depan mobil tanpa berniat membukakan pintu untuk sang calon istri.

Yeoja cantik itu keluar dari mobil setelah memastikan kacamata hitamnya telah terpasang di wajahnya. Ia hampiri Chanyeol dan ia raih lengan kekar Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol ikut menyeringai sexy melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja mengarahkan hidungnya ke helaian rambut Baekhyun. Bergerak seolah mengecup telinga yeoja mungil itu. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan setelah sekilas melirik kearah bayangan beberapa orang di balik tembok parkiran basement.

"Ini akan muncul di headline berita online." Bisik Chanyeol nakal. Baekhyun balas tersenyum manja dan keduanya perlahan memasuki gedung apartemen Baekhyun. Suara gema yang dihasilkan dari ketukan sepatu hak tinggi milik Baekhyun yang perlahan memelan dan menjauh menjadi penutup bagi para wartawan yang semula bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mobil yang terparkir untuk bernafas lega.

Ketiga wartawan itu tersenyum saat mengecek hasil jepretan mereka. Tinggal tambah bumbu sedikit saja foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang keluar dari mobil dan bergerak memasuki apartemen Baekhyun akan membuat seluruh Korea Selatan gempar.

Sementara sesampainya pasangan aktris dan anak pengusaha itu di apartemen sang aktris, Baekhyun langsung melepas sepatu hak tingginya yang menyiksa itu dan meletakannya di dalam rak sepatu.

Dengan gerakan kekanakan yeoja mungil itu melesat kedalam apartemennya. Berlari menuju kulkas, mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya cepat.

"Sehaus itukah dirimu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Baekhyun menghela napas lega saat hampir separuh dari isi botol minumnya telah tandas.

"Sangat haus terlebih setelah melihatmu mengerjai para wartawan tadi!" Seru Baekhyun bersemangat. Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

Ia mulai membuka jas dan dasinya hingga menyisakan kemeja biru yang ia kenakan dan dengan nyamannya namja tampan bermarga Park itu duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Baekhyun, tanpa menunggu sang pemilik apartemen mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Kau lucu saat dengan sengaja mengarahkan kepalamu ke telingaku tadi. Besok kupastikan Luhan akan heboh melihat berita ini."

Chanyeol kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu datang menghampiri Chanyeol dengan segelas jus jambu dari kulkas.

"Kau ingin es?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Meraih gelas jusnya dan menyesapnya nikmat.

"Kau ingin kue tart?"

"Jika boleh sepiring berdua." Baekhyun langsung berdecak tak percaya dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

Namja tampan itu mengerling nakal kearah Baekhyun, tanpa pikir panjang yeoja itu langsung melesat kearah dapur dan kembali dengan sepotong besar kue tart dan dua buah sendok kecil.

"Kau serius dengan sepiring berdua?"

"Kau hanya bercanda? Baiklah kuambilkan piring lain."

"Eiiiy… tidak perlu. Duduklah."

Baekhyun langsung mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol. Menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman ke bantal sofa besar di belakangnya. Ia meraih piring kue yang sempat ia letakan di meja dan menyerahkan satu sendok yang ia bawa kearah Chanyeol.

Keduanya dengan nikmat menikmati kue yang Baekhyun bawa dari kulkas. Seperti permintaan Chanyeol, keduanya makan dipiring yang sama. Sepiring berdua.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan mereka tulis besok?" Baekhyun mulai bersuara. Chanyeol nampak berfikir sejenak.

"Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun benar-benar sedang berkencan dan rumor soal rencana pernikahan mereka bukanlah omong kosong."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya imut sambil mengulum sendoknya.

"Tak seindah itu Chanyeol-ssi."

"Lalu menurutmu?"

"Byun Baekhyun mengajak seorang anak pengusaha ternama, Park Chanyeol untuk bercinta di apartemennya setelah kabar tentang rencana pernikahan mereka tercium oleh publik." Jawab Baekhyun dengan keyakinan tingkat tinggi.

"Benarkah? Sejauh itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Baekhyun kembali berdecak.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa berlebihannya mereka? Wartawan selalu bertingkah seolah mereka tahu segalanya padahal mereka tidak tahu apapun."

"Mereka bertingkah demikian karena melihat tingkah artisnya bukan?"

"Ya mereka seperti itu, melihat suatu peristiwa yang sederhana dan mengembangkannya dengan bumbu-bumbu hanya untuk menggemparkan masyarakat. Agar berita mereka dianggap eksklusif."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Benarkah seburuk itu? Tapi kau menjadi terkenal berkat mereka juga kan?"

"Aku juga tidak memungkiri hal itu, tapi kau harus menjadi sepertiku yang terjun ke dunia hiburan lebih dulu untuk tahu betapa menyebalkannya mereka."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Membahas tentang wartawan memang membuat Baekhyun mudah tersulut emosi. Dan namja tampan itu menyadari bagaimana ekspresi wajah Baekhyun seketika menggelap. Mungkin Baekhyun pernah memiliki masa lalu yang tak mengenakan dengan para pemburu berita yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

Padahal Chanyeol yakin tak semua wartawan seperti apa yang Baekhyun sebutkan. Banyak dari mereka juga yang bersifat professional, meskipun Chanyeol tak memungkiri diri untuk menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun. Terbukti dari betapa risihnya menjadi Baekhyun yang harus diikuti bahkan sampai apartemen sekalipun.

Chanyeol bahkan belum mendengar tentang reaksi fans fanatik Baekhyun. Mungkin lebih mengejutkan lagi nantinya, pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau harus bersiap dengan berita apapun yang akan muncul besok." Sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kalem. Chanyeol mengacak surai Baekhyun gemas.

"Tak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan. Berita apapun itu nyatanya memang kita akan menikah bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia mengambil sepotong besar kue tart dan melahapnya.

"Aku senang mengetahui kita akan segera menikah. Dengan begitu aku akan terbebas dari para wartawan atau apalah sebutan mereka yang suka memburuku itu."

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya. Meletakan sendok kecilnya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Jadi kau menerima perjodohan ini hanya untuk terbebas dari mereka?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Menepuk lengan Chanyeol pelan dan berulang.

"Tidak seperti itu. Tapi bisa dibilang itu salah satu keuntungannya kita menikah nantinya."

"Aku penasaran apa alasanmu menerima perjodohan ini?"

Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyumnya sementara Chanyeol mulai menyingkirkan piring yang semula berada diantara mereka. Dan kembali menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu memberi tahu alasan mengapa aku menerima perjodohan ini."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya menunggu jawaban sang calon istri. Baekhyun menyeringai nakal.

"Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kau kabur dan menolak perjodohan ini setelah tahu apa alasanku menerima perjodohan ini." Jawab Baekhyun sembari mengerlingkan matanya nakal kearah Chanyeol. Bermaksud menggoda sang calon suami.

Chanyeol terpancing, namja itu dengan gerakan cepat bergerak menggelitiki pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu tak kuasa menahan geli dan Chanyeol yang merasa menang karena berhasil mengerjai sang calon istri akhirnya tak bisa menghentikan aksinya itu. Keduanya tertawa lepas bahkan sampai berguling-guling di sofa dengan posisi yang cukup intim.

Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya saat jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Baekhyun terlampau dekat, dengan posisi Baekhyun dibawah Chanyeol.

"Apa kita bisa mempraktekan sesuatu yang mungkin saja wartawan itu muat di media online besok?"

"Bercinta maksudmu?"

Keduanya tertawa lepas. Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tidak mengerti alasan masing-masing mengapa mereka menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi mereka tidak berada dibawah tekanan siapapun dan keduanya sepakat untuk menikmati perjodohan ini apapun akhirnya nanti.

.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 1. Awal Perjodohan Sang Pemeran Utama.**

* * *

Fiuuuh…. FF kedua saya.

Kepikir buat bikin GS gara-gara liat rambut baekhyun yang sekarang XD cantik bener sih lo mak buseeet dah *betawi keluar

Itu warna rambut ama muka Barbie bener buseeeeet dah, pantesan Chan langsung berubah haluan *plak

Semoga pada suka ya, sebenernya mau dibikin yaoi cuma pas dirangkai kerangka ceritanya lebih greget kalo GS, Kepikiran ceritanya gara-gara baper liat buku idiom di perpus, disitu ada idiom 'TO TIE THE KNOT' yang artinya tuh menikah. Jadi langsung kepikir Chanbaek unyu unyu nikah kkkkk *tawa nista

Sengaja ambil tema perjodohan karena biasanya kan perjodohan identik dengan sengsara kaya novel yang sering saya baca, nah disini saya pengen coba buat sisi lain dari perjodohan gitu. Cuma kalo soal dunia artis yang baek jalanin saya ga terlalu paham sebenernya, itu menurut sisi saya saja, karena saya juga ga mengalami jadi artis kkkk. Jadi mohon maaf buat yang merasa tidak enak dengan penjabaran karakter Baek dan kehidupannya sbg artis, mungkin terkesan maksa atau apapun itu.

Kenapa rated M karena pemilihan diksinya kearah dewasa, jadi dibikin rated M. Masalah ntar ada NC di liat aja ntar *timpuk roti

Akhir kata semoga suka, saya terima kasih banget buat respon para readers buat fic saya sebelumnya yang Indigo. Saya girang banget tulisan saya mendapat apresiasi dari para readers terima kasih *terharu* bikin saya bangga sama ff saya sendiri

Ini ga bakal saya tulis panjang-panjang, ngeri pada mumet juga wkwkwk. Paling saya tulis sama seperti Indigo, antara 4 atau 5 chapter selesai

Terima kasih akhir kata RnR? DLDR PLEASE! CHANBAEK JJANG! DAEBAK HEOL! Girang banget aye kemaren liat mama park ama mama byun duduk sebelahan kyaaaaaa majukan tanggal pernikahannya maaak, chanbaek moment juga bertebaran pas konser *guling guling

* * *

I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK!

Sign

Sandara :D


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun jengah. Berkali-kali yeoja cantik itu menggerakan kakinya tak nyaman. Sudah hampir lima belas menit lebih ia duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria tua yang lebih cocok ia sebut ayah jika Baekhyun memang berkenan.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan wajahnya jijik saat melihat seringai mengerikan yang namja tua itu keluarkan. Baekhyun ingin muntah rasanya.

"Sayang sekali aku harus kehilanganmu, Baekhyun-ah." Bisik si namja tua seolah frustasi. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya yang jahat.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Ini telah sesuai dengan isi kontrak. Aku justru khawatir harus berurusan dengan hukum jika aku berlama-lama berada di sini Kim Sajangnim."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyuman yang meskipun manis namun sarat akan kebencian. Telinganya terasa tuli saat mendengar tawa namja yang ia sebut _sajangnim_ tadi.

"Aku telah memberimu tawaran untuk memperpanjangnya. Tapi sepertinya namja tampan yang bodoh itu tak ingin calon istrinya berlama-lama berada di sisiku."

Baekhyun tak gentar sama sekali saat si namja tua melemparkan sebuah tabloid kearah Baekhyun. Yeoja cantik dengan setelan blazer hitam dan celana hitam itu menyeringai seram. Ia kibaskan sedikit rambut keemasan miliknya yang sangat cantik.

"Aku senang dengan berita itu, sangat pas dengan keadaan yang ada."

"Aku akan menikah dan aku akan terbebas dari dunia ini. Aku akan benar-benar membungkuk hormat padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Si namja tua mulai menggertakkan giginya kesal. Tak terima dengan nada bicara Baekhyun yang sangat angkuh dan dingin. Sementara si mungil Baekhyun justru balas menatap petinggi agensinya itu remeh. Dengan anggun ia bangkit dari kursi panas itu sembari bersyukur dalam hati karena ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia duduk berhadapan dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya itu.

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya sopan, memakai kacamata hitamnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan pengap itu.

"Tak inginkah kau membuka pahamu sedikit sebagai ucapan salam perpisahan untukku?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Harga dirinya memang sudah jatuh tiarap ke lantai sejak bertemu dengan namja tua ini. Namun Baekhyun mencoba kuat dan menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinju kearah si tua bangka dan tetap berperilaku sopan.

"Selalu ada waktu bagi seorang anak untuk bermain sendirian di taman, namun ada kalanya pula anak itu harus kembali pulang kerumah karena sadar betapa berbahayanya bermain sendirian diluar rumahnya."

"Aku adalah anak itu, sudah saatnya aku pulang."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Tie The Knot**

By : Sandara

Summary : Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you. Chanbaek FF By Sandara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 2 : Sisi Lain Sang Pemeran Utama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"CUT! NG!"

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. Seorang namja paruh baya nampak memberikan kode kearah Baekhyun. Memberi tahu sang pemeran utama untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Perasaan malu bercampur rasa bersalah teraduk rata dalam hatinya.

Luhan dengan terburu-buru menghampiri sang aktris. Dibantu oleh Tao sang asisten, Baekhyun dituntun ke kursinya. Dengan sigap Tao menyelimuti tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan selimut. Menurut Tao, selimut itu cukup untuk menutupi bahu Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu? Mengulang adegan penting hingga 6 kali itu tidak seperti dirimu Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya. Mencicitkan kata maaf pada Luhan yang juga sama-sama kelelahan.

"Baekhyun eonni mungkin lelah Luhan Jie." Si manis Tao nampak menengahi. Luhan menghela napas kasar.

"Entah kenapa ini sulit Luhaen." Luhan tak bisa menatap kesal Baekhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan ekspresi anak anjingnya itu. Luhan kembali menghela napas, ia seharusnya juga maklum. Baekhyun pasti kelelahan hingga melakukan kesalahan pada adegan yang sangat penting.

Baekhyun bahkan membuat sang sutradara memijit pelipisnya pelan karena terlampau seringnya Baekhyun mengulang kesalahan.

Ini terdengar berlebihan memang. Membiarkan sutradara berteriak 'NG' sebanyak enam kali dalam satu adegan memang bukanlah hal baru yang mengejutkan, aktor dan aktris lain mungkin pernah melakukan kesalahan lebih dari yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Namun mengulang di adegan sepenting _kissing scene _itu mungkin yang menjadi ganjalan Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu berusaha bersikap professional dalam pekerjaannya. Baekhyun bahkan sudah bertekad dalam hatinya untuk tidak banyak melakukan kesalahan dalam setiap aktingnya. Ia tak ingin membuat lawan mainnya tak nyaman, termasuk dalam adegan ciuman.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun, kau tidak keberatan?" Baekhyun rasanya ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam selimut saat mendengar suara sang lawan main.

Luhan menatap Sehun sinis. Namja ini adalah lawan main Baekhyun dalam drama terakhirnya. Oh Sehun, namja tampan mempesona yang telah dua kali beradu akting dengan Baekhyun.

Luhan tidak memungkiri mungkin saja Baekhyun nampak tidak fokus karena ulah Sehun. Masih terbayang jelas dalam benak Luhan tentang sikap Sehun pada Baekhyun. Luhan tak bisa membiarkan Sehun bersama Baekhyun setelah tahu apa yang namja ini inginkan.

Namun Luhan tak bisa berbuat banyak saat Baekhyun menatapnya penuh arti. Mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mengizinkan Sehun berbicara dengannya.

Ini lucu memang. Luhan bertingkah tak selayaknya seorang manager, yeoja cantik itu justru bertingkah seperti seorang ibu protektif yang sangat sensitif jika melihat seseorang mendekati anaknya yang masih perawan.

Luhan menatap Sehun sekilas dan menggerutu dalam hati. Namja tampan bermarga Oh itu bahkan tak meliriknya sama sekali dan sibuk menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tipisnya yang menawan. Padahal jelas-jelas namja itu bertanya pada Luhan bukan? Bahkan Sehun meminta izin pada Luhan untuk bicara dengan Baekhyun, lalu kenapa namja itu justru tak meliriknya sama sekali?

Luhan kesal setengah mati, sementara Tao yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya polos melihat tingkah Luhan dan tatapan memelas Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Aku pergi eonnie." Si manja Tao yang tak tahu apa-apa itu di seret Luhan menjauhi Baekhyun dan Sehun. Memberi ruang bagi sang aktris untuk mungkin bernegosiasi dengan sang lawan main yang tampan luar biasa.

Sehun menghela napas sejenak hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Sang aktris nampak tak nyaman dan sedikit memundurkan kursinya. Tak ingin terlihat terlalu akrab dengan Sehun. Meskipun di lokasi syuting saat ini tak ada moncong kamera wartawan yang mengawasinya, tetap saja Baekhyun harus menjaga sikapnya.

Namun tingkahnya ini nampak di artikan lain oleh sang aktor. Sehun mengusap pahanya sendiri. Merasa canggung.

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman?" Sehun mulai angkat bicara. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi bersalah yang menurut Sehun cukup berlebihan hingga namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau akan menikah." Baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Aku tidak seharusnya membuatmu tidak nyaman Hun-ah. Maafkan aku."

Sehun tersenyum maklum. Berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat aktris pujaannya itu nyaman. Namun ini nampaknya sulit. Beberapa menit kedepan mereka akan kembali beradu akting dan melanjutkan _kiss scene_ mereka yang sempat tidak sempurna sebelumnya karena ulah Baekhyun.

"Jika kau merasa tak nyaman karena harus melakukan ini denganku hanya karena kau akan menikah, kau bisa bayangkan aku ini calon suamimu yang akan kau nikahi nanti Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tidak suka ini. Perkataan Sehun justru membuatnya semakin tidak professional. Melibatkan masalah pribadi pada pekerjaan itu sangat menyedihkan. Gagal dalam melakukan _kissing scene_ hanya karena ia terlalu memikirkan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin mengutuk dirinya.

Terlebih Sehun sampai hati harus berkata demikian. Baekhyun tak memungkiri hal ini memang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Chanyeol. Ah… tepatnya pada keluarga Chanyeol.

Berita tentangnya dan Chanyeol semakin memanas setelah kejadian di apartemen itu. Foto Chanyeol dan dirinya yang bermesraan masuk ke dalam apartemen dan foto di pagi hari dimana Chanyeol keluar dari apartemennya dengan baju yang berbeda menimbulkan banyak spekulasi. Hampir semuanya negatif karena bumbu berlebihan para wartawan itu.

Baekhyun mengutuk kenyataan bahwa para wartawan justru lebih gencar memberitakan masalah pribadinya dibandingkan dedikasi dan prestasi yang ia raih di dunia hiburan. Baekhyun bahkan memekik jijik saat melihat judul berita yang mereka muat. Dan Baekhyun terlalu malas membahas masalah yang membuatnya harus memajukan jadwal konfrensi pers.

Beruntung Chanyeol tak keberatan. Namja yang luar biasa bijaksananya itu menerima usulan Baekhyun untuk mengumumkan resminya hubungan mereka dan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun bahkan dengan mantap menyebut akan keluar dari dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya itu setelah menikah.

Baekhyun cukup berani melakukan ini sendiri tanpa agensi. Tingkahnya ini sukses membuat pihak agensi geram karena merasa dilangkahi, namun Chanyeol kembali pasang badan melindungi sang calon istri. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat terharu.

Selepas melakukan konferensi pers, Baekhyun tak memungkiri rasa bahagianya mengetahui reaksi keluarga Chanyeol. Saat ibu Chanyeol langsung memeluknya erat saking bahagianya, bersamaan dengan pekikan riang sang calon kakak ipar, begitupun dengan senyum hangat sang calon ayah mertua yang menenangkan.

Semuanya senang karena Baekhyun menunjukan keseriusannya pada perjodohannya ini. Bahkan bertingkah seolah berbakti pada Chanyeol dengan memutuskan berhenti berkarir di dunia hiburan dan memilih menjadi istri yang baik dan setia melayani Chanyeol.

Hal inilah yang membuat Baekhyun sulit. Setelah melihat dukungan keluarga Chanyeol yang menggebu karena langkah seriusnya, Baekhyun justru terlena dan lupa dengan drama yang harus ia selesaikan. Adegan berciuman di ranjang dengan posisi ia berada di bawah naungan tubuh Sehun terdengar sangat mengerikan bagi seorang yeoja yang akan menikah.

Dan tentunya terdengar biasa saja bagi seorang aktris yang memang harus professional dalam memainkan peran sesuai skenario. Namun Baekhyun sekarang lebih nyaman memposisikan dirinya sebagai yeoja yang akan menikah dibanding seorang aktris. Oleh karena itulah ia berulang kali melakukan kesalahan karena canggung.

Ini tak seperti pemikiran negatif Luhan yang menganggap Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan, ini murni salah Baekhyun yang terlalu takut dan khawatir.

Takut akan reaksi keluarga Chanyeol dan tentunya takut dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang tidak menerima ini semua. Berciuman mesra di ranjang dengan pakaian tidur minim. Baekhyun menyesal mengapa ia menerima tawaran bermain drama dengan tema dewasa seperti ini. Tidak memuat adegan seks dengan desahan yang merusak telinga memang, tapi ciuman sembari berguling di ranjang itu cukup untuk membuatnya merinding.

"Kau harus tetap professional dan tidak usah khawatir. Cukup ikuti apa yang aku lakukan. Calon suamimu akan menerimanya." Sehun perlahan bangkit dari posisinya, meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia bahkan tak sadar telah mengabaikan Sehun, hingga Sehun mungkin jengah dengan tingkahnya yang acuh tak acuh. Baekhyun menepuk keningnya kesal. Ia berlaku tidak sopan pada Sehun.

"Eonnie kau baik-baik saja?" Tao tiba-tiba muncul. Yeoja bermata panda itu sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun dan saat dirasa Sehun telah menjauh, ia dengan terburu-buru menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Tao." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit lucu.

Tao juga ikut tersenyum tak kalah lucunya dengan senyum Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati Tao meraih benda persegi dari tas selempang kecil miliknya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menghubungi Chanyeol Oppa atau mengiriminya pesan. Mungkin dengan itu kau merasa lebih baik eonnie."

Baekhyun menatap Tao penuh syukur atas perhatian Tao yang sangat memahaminya. Setelahnya, Tao berlari menghampiri Luhan yang nampak tengah berbincang dengan sang sutradara.

Luhan bahkan terlihat memberikan sesuatu seperti sebungkus kue dan sebotol vitamin pada sang sutradara dan beberapa kru. Usaha yang bagus pikir Baekhyun. Setidaknya mood mereka membaik setelah sempat rusak karena ulah Baekhyun yang melakukan kesalahan. Baekhyun kembali merasa bersyukur.

Perhatian sang aktris kini kembali pada ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi chat paling terkenal di negaranya dan mencari nama Chanyeol di sana. Mengetikan pesan pada Chanyeol yang ajaibnya langsung direspon oleh Chanyeol hingga mereka melakukan chat singkat satu sama lain. Mungkin namja itu sedang tidak sibuk.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis setelah membaca pesan paling panjang yang Chanyeol kirim. Mengirimkan pesan balasan singkat beriringan dengan suara sang sutradara yang memanggilnya untuk melanjutkan adegan yang tertunda.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dengan percaya diri dan ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika efeknya akan sehebat ini. Ia benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Tao karena idenya ini Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

To : Chanyeol

_Aku tidak fokus berakting kali ini. _

_Maaf aku menceritakan hal tidak penting seperti ini padamu _

From : Chanyeol

_Kita akan menikah, semua hal tentangmu itu sangat penting bagiku. Jangan sungkan._

_Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?_

To : Chanyeol

_Kissing scene? Bagaimana menurutmu?_

From : Chanyeol

_Jangan memikirkan reaksi eomma, Yoora noona atau appa. Mereka sangat senang melihatmu beradu akting dengan Oh Sehun. Sangat aneh bukan? _

_Lakukan yang terbaik dan jangan sampai mengulang adegan terlalu banyak karena itu sama saja kau membiarkan namja itu menciummu berkali-kali. Aku percaya padamu. _

_Semangat Baekboo~_

To : Chanyeol

_Ne! Ay Ay Yeollo~_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Berpesta setelah menyelesaikan suatu pekerjaan adalah hal yang lumrah di Korea Selatan. Mereka menyebut ini adalah ucapan rasa syukur dan luapan kegembiraan. Dan Baekhyun menyetujui hal itu seratus persen.

Tanpa pikir panjang setelah menyelesaikan dramanya, Baekhyun langsung menyetujui ajakan sutradara untuk berpesta. Ini adalah hal rutin yang Baekhyun harus jalani selama ia berkiprah di dunia seni peran, sehingga tak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak.

Disampingnya yang sedang duduk lesehan nampak sosok Luhan sang manager yang menatapnya was-was. Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan satu botol suju pesanan rekan-rekan kerjanya dan mata Baekhyun sudah terasa sedikit berkunang-kunang. Luhan berkali-kali mencekal tangan Baekhyun untuk terus menenggak minuman keras tradisional Korea itu, namun dengan keras kepalanya Baekhyun menolak.

Luhan merasa ini tidak benar, Baekhyun bahkan sudah meracau tak karuan. Ia tersenyum bahkan tertawa berkali-kali, nampak begitu menikmati pesta dengan yang lainnya. Luhan mendesah pasrah meskipun tetap mengawasi sang pemeran utama.

Tanpa lelah Baekhyun berkali-kali meladeni beberapa orang yang mengajaknya berbincang. Terutama para kru yang membantu selama proses syuting berlangsung. Mereka bahkan tak segan lagi meminta foto bersama Baekhyun. Memanfaatkan waktu luang sang aktris dengan sangat baik terlebih yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak menolak.

"Ini adalah perayaan atas rasa syukur kita semua sekaligus pesta lajang khusus untuk sang pemeran utama kita, Byun Baekhyun!"

Semua bersorak heboh. Begitupun Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil yang sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasannya sedikit demi sedikit itu ikut memekik heboh bahkan sampai mengangkat kedua tangan kurusnya ke udara.

Luhan memukul keningnya keras. Jika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan nampak sosok Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa-tawa tidak jelas sementara jika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri ia akan mendapati Tao sang asisten sudah terkulai lemas karena meminum banyak alkohol. Setelah cukup lama yeoja panda itu menari-nari di panggung sana saking mabuknya bersama Baekhyun, kini ia hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di meja sambil mengerang aneh, sementara Baekhyun masih terlihat _on fire _terlebih setelah mendengar pesta lajang.

Luhan menghela napas berat. Ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang payah. Apa hanya ia yang masih waras setelah menenggak alkohol? Jawabannya singkat, Luhan waras, Baekhyun kurang waras dan Tao pingsan. Luhan tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kau menikmati pestanya Luhaen?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun datar. Mereka bahkan mengkonsumsi alkohol dengan kadar dan jumlah yang sama. Namun bisa dilihat, Luhan masih dalam kesadaran penuh sementara Baekhyun telah mengawang-ngawang di udara.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Hey kau tak dengar? Ini pesta lajang untukku!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil tertawa-tawa. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

Masih tetap mengawasi Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah heboh mengobrol dengan dua orang pemeran pembantu yang mengucapkan selamat pada Baekhyun yang akan melepas masa lajangnya.

Yeoja cantik dengan mata seindah berlian yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya itu mengerjap beberapa kali saat seseorang menepuk bahunya lembut. Luhan tersenyum kaku saat menemui sosok Kris Wu tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau tidak menikmati pestanya?"

Luhan nampak terdiam sebentar. Terdiam sembari mengumpulkan nafas. Ketampanan Kris Wu sanggup membuat sang manager menahan napas. Luhan tersenyum kaku dan menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Bertingkah layaknya robot.

"Aku hanya khawatir, Baekhyun mabuk."

Kris terkekeh pelan. Namja luar biasa tampan keturunan China-Kanada itu menatap Luhan jenaka. Kembali membuat sang yeoja rusa tersipu.

"Tak seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan bersuami." Nasihat Kris terdengar bijak layaknya seorang ayah yang sedang menasihati putrinya yang ketakutan melihat anjing.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Yeoja itu akhirnya larut dalam perbincangan menyenangkannya dengan Kris Wu, salah satu aktor yang juga beradu akting dengan Baekhyun. Dalam drama, Kris berperan sebagai sahabat baik Baekhyun, sang pemeran utama.

Sedangkan dalam dunia nyata, Kris adalah sahabat baik Luhan. Berlebihan memang menyebut Kris sebagai sahabat Luhan karena mereka baru saling mengenal satu sama lain saat Baekhyun memutuskan menerima tawaran berakting dalam drama ini.

Namun Luhan merasa mereka telah memiliki kecocokan satu sama lain. Di sela istirahat syuting, keduanya akrab saling berbincang meskipun sosok Baekhyun dan Tao kerap kali mengintai. Hingga Luhan akhirnya menaruh hati pada sosok seorang Kris Wu.

Luhan bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas betapa jengkelnya ia saat Tao dengan lantang menunjukan kekagumannya pada Kris Wu. Tao juga menyebut Kris adalah idolanya begitupun Kris yang menyebut Tao adalah sosok yeoja yang manis.

Luhan sadar ia telah menyukai namja tampan itu. Ia bahkan bertingkah seperti seorang remaja labil yang cemburu pada Tao.

Dan malam ini ia merasa senang bisa mengobrol dengan Kris Wu. Drama Baekhyun telah berakhir dan itu berarti ia kemungkinan tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kris. Memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin bersama Kris adalah pilihan Luhan, ia tak sadar telah mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedang mengoceh tidak jelas dengan kondisi setengah mabuk.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sehun merasa ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Mendapati kenyataan Baekhyun berjalan terhuyung kearah toilet wanita yang sepi membuat Sehun menyeringai. Setidaknya ia bebas untuk berbincang hangat dengan sedikit sentuhan di sana sini dengan yeoja cantik itu.

Ia jelas sangat menikmati pesta keberhasilan syuting dramanya bersama Baekhyun tadi. Menikmatinya dengan mata tajam yang selalu lekat mengawasi Baekhyun. Sehun sedikit menggeram kesal saat sosok Luhan nampak seperti agen intel yang mengawasi Baekhyun sedari tadi. Menempel erat di sisi Baekhyun tanpa beranjak sedikitpun.

Luhan itu penganggu. Yeoja cantik itu jelas adalah satu-satunya orang yang menghalanginya obsesinya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku harus menghubungi Yeollo!" Seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba saat ia tengah mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Sibuk merogoh kantung jaket kulit yang ia kenakan dan menemukan keberadaan ponselnya di dalam sana.

"Untuk apa menghubunginya hm?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak sadar sedari tadi Sehun mengintainya. Bahkan saat bercermin tadi banyangan wajah Sehun telah terpantul jelas di cermin.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat Sehun telah memeluk pinggangnya mesra dan mendaratkan dagu runcingnya di bahu Baekhyun. Sedikit menyingkap jaket Baekhyun dan mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan di leher mulus Baekhyun.

"Ngggghhh lepaskan Hun-ah.. aku harus menghubungi Chanyeol!"

Sehun bergerak lebih cepat. Yeoja mungil bermarga Byun itu mengerang tidak terima saat ponselnya telah direbut oleh Sehun. Baekhyun berontak kencang hingga pelukan Sehun akhirnya terlepas. Ia melirik Sehun sinis. Sangat sinis hingga Sehun merasa terangsang sendiri melihat tatapan sang aktris.

Tatapan sinis yang merangsang hasrat seorang pria. Kalian tahu tatapan seperti apa itu kan? Sehun tak sabar menerjang Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kembalikan ponselku Hun-ah! Aku ingin menghubungi Yeollo, aku ingin ia menjemputku!" Protes Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."

"Tidak. Aku akan menemui Luhan."

Sehun menggeram kesal. Baekhyun telah berbalik berniat meninggalkan Sehun dan lagi-lagi namja itu bergerak lebih cepat. Menyentak lengan Baekhyun kencang.

Lengan kiri Sehun dengan cekatan meraih pinggang mungil sang pemeran utama sementara jemari kanannya bergerak mengelus pipi Baekhyun mesra. Tersenyum tampan sembari memberikan sinyal penuh gairahnya pada Baekhyun.

Sudah dikatakan ini adalah malam keberuntungannya bukan? Sehun akan memanfaatkan ini sebaik mungkin. Adegan ciuman yang tadi siang ia lakukan adalah awal dari segalanya. Gairah Sehun selalu senantiasa terbakar saat melihat betapa indahnya tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang. Erangan yang sarat akan penolakan, namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Tubuh mungil namun sintal dan berisi itu justru semakin merapat pada tubuh atletis Sehun. Sehun menyeringai. Ia tahu benar Baekhyun adalah sosok yeoja dewasa yang sangat matang dan penuh hasrat.

Yeoja bergairah yang selalu mengerang keenakan jika disentuh. Sehun tahu itu, ia telah mencobanya tentu saja.

Mungkin setelah ini tak ada kesempatan bagus baginya untuk bisa menjelajahi tubuh Baekhyun. Yeoja cantik itu akan menikah dengan namja yang tidak ia kenal. Namja yang sukses membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Namja yang telah berhasil memisahkannya dari objek obsesinya. Park Chanyeol.

"Hun-ah hentikan!"

"Tubuhmu tidak menolak sayang."

"Nggghh.."

Sehun telah meremas dada montok sang pemeran utama keras. Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tidak mendesah. Desahan sedikit teredam saat bibir Sehun telah melumat bibirnya ganas. Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Menghisap bibir mungil tipi situ intens seolah tak ada hari esok.

Masih dengan posisi berdiri, Sehun mulai menurunkan jaket kulit Baekhyun, melepasnya perlahan. Baekhyun hanya mampu menggeliat seperti cacing. Ia berniat menolak namun tidak bisa. Baekhyun justru berakhir dengan gairahnya yang telah mencapai atap. Yeoja mungil itu bahkan telah mengalungkan lengannya nyaman di leher Sehun.

"Ini hadiah perpisahanku bukan?" Desah Sehun berusaha membakar gairah Baekhyun.

"Nggghh…ouuh.. Hun..Hun-aaaahh." Sehun menyeringai seram.

Ia menang. Bagian selatan Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya basah karena elusan tangannya yang sangat jantan. Dengan susah payah Sehun mencoba menarik rok mini jeans yang Baekhyun kenakan agar melorot ke bawah.

"Nghhh…"

Sehun telah gelap mata. Desahan Baekhyun membutakan matanya. Ia bahkan tak sadar dengan rencananya. Menggoda Baekhyun, bernegosiasi sedikit dan berakhir menarik Baekhyun ke apartemennya secara diam-diam dan membakar ranjang bersama di sana. Namun ia telah lebih dulu kalah dengan nafsu binatangnya sendiri saat mendengar desahan Baekhyun dan meremas payudaranya.

Tak ada yang Sehun takutkan. Beradegan mesum di toilet tidak buruk sebenarnya. Tak ada kamera cctv di ruangan ini terlebih dengan kondisi dimana hanya dirinya dan Baekhyun di dalamnya.

Wartawan?

Sehun bahkan punya berpuluh-puluh karung berisi uang untuk membungkam mereka semua. Tolong jangan remehkan seorang Oh Sehun.

Namun tidak dengan sosok Luhan yang entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul. Sehun menggeram emosi. Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya. Mata yeoja cantik itu terbelalak sementara Baekhyun masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Merasa keenakan.

"Kurang ajar."

Umpatan itu membuat Baekhyun sadar. Yeoja mungil itu menegakkan kepalanya dan ikut terkejut mendapati Luhan tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan nafas yang memburu dan dada yang naik turun.

Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang wanita murahan yang tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh dengan suami orang. Dan posisinya akan menjadi lebih dramatis ketika Luhan yang memergokinya itu adalah istri Sehun.

Baekhyun refleks langsung menyentak tubuh Sehun secepat yang ia bisa. Membuat jarak terjauh yang bisa ia jangkau dan menjauhi Sehun layaknya Sehun adalah sebuah virus mematikan.

Luhan telah berada di ambang jika saja ini kartun animasi sudah dipastikan telah ada asap putih mengepul diatas kepalanya. Emosinya telah mencapai atap terlebih setelah Sehun dengan tidak berdosanya menatapnya datar. Padahal dalam hati, namja itu telah mengeluarkan umpatan terbaik dalam kamus hidupnya untuk Luhan.

Sehun bergerak lebih dulu, namja tampan itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertunduk malu.

"Oh Sehun." Bisik Luhan akhirnya saat tubuhnya berpapasan dengan Sehun.

Sehun berhenti sejenak, di tatapnya sekilas mata Luhan. Sehun menyeringai pelan. Merendahkan kepalanya ke telinga Luhan dan membisikan sesuatu pada Luhan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Baekhyun tahu ini tidak benar dan tidak baik. Berkali-kali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun perlahan menghampiri Luhan. Menyentuh bahu sang manager lembut.

PLAK!

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Pipinya memanas dan ia pantas mendapatkan itu. Luhan dengan kasar memegang kedua bahunya dan mengguncangkannya. Memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Perasaan bersalah itu semakin menjadi saat melihat mata berlian Luhan telah memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Katakan kau mabuk! Katakan kau mabuk!"

"Lu-luhan maafkan aku!"

"Kau bahkan telah berjanji padaku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi?"

"Ak-aku..aku.."

Luhan perlahan mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya. Baekhyun terdiam. Mata teduhnya menatap Luhan khawatir. Yeoja itu jelas tidak baik-baik saja setelah memergokinya dengan Sehun.

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Tao terlalu lama, rapikan penampilanmu. Kita pulang."

Luhan mendesah pelan. Menarik lengan Baekhyun lembut saat aktrisnya itu telah mengenakan kembali jaketnya dan merapikan rok jeansnya yang sempat melorot tadi. Baekhyun menatap wajah sendu Luhan sekilas sebelum yeoja rusa itu berjalan lebih dulu dengan tangan yang masih menuntunnya.

Satu lagi kesalahan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia akui ia mabuk namun ia masih cukup sadar tadi saat Sehun melakukannya. Baekhyun yeoja normal yang _turn on_ saat di sentuh namja, terlebih namja menggairahkan seperti Sehun.

Dan disitulah letak kesalahannya. Jika saja yang menyentuhnya tadi bukan Sehun, mungkin Luhan tidak akan sekalut itu.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Luhan telah menghubungi Chanyeol beberapa belas menit yang lalu. Meminta namja tampan calon suami Baekhyun itu untuk segera menjemput Baekhyun. Dan beruntung saja hari ini Chanyeol tidak terlalu sibuk, sehingga ia bisa langsung meninggalkan kantornya dan menjemput Baekhyun setelah Luhan menghubunginya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya beberapa kali. Tak pernah berada dalam suasana secanggung ini membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman. Disampingnya nampak sosok Luhan yang berkali-kali menghela napas bosan sementara Tao masih terkulai lemas di bahu Luhan dan sibuk meracau tidak jelas.

"Eonnie bintang di atas sana sangat banyak! Kau mau satu?"

"Berhenti mengoceh, atau aku lakban mulutmu Tao!" Omel Luhan sadis. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Yeoja jangkung itu mulai menggerutu tidak jelas sementara Luhan sebisa mungkin menahan napasnya. Aroma khas alkohol yang tercium dari bibir kucing Tao membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. Mungkin ini efek ia mengkonsumsi alkohol juga tadi.

"Astaga disini dingin sekali! Pukul berapa Chanyeollo-mu itu datang?!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Apa ini hobi baru Luhan? Menggerutu dan mengomel sedari tadi? Mungkin yeoja bermata indah itu sedang datang bulan pikir Baekhyun. Padahal ia sendirilah penyebab hancurnya mood Luhan seharian ini.

"Sabar Luhan jie." Sahut Tao tiba-tiba semakin membuat Luhan jengkel setengah mati.

"Dia seperti itu karena tidak direspon Tuan Oh!" Bisik Tao sambil terkikik-kikik lucu. Tak sadar dengan perubahan wajah Luhan dan Baekhyun. Luhan benar, seharusnya mulut panda kecil ini dilakban pikir Baekhyun saat melihat betapa keruhnya wajah Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela napas penuh rasa syukur saat sebuah mobil sedan hitam perlahan mulai menghampirinya dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Apa ini mobil Tuan Park?" Tunjuk Tao, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Panggil Chanyeol oppa. Tidak perlu panggil 'Tuan' Tao." Tao ikut mengangguk ditengah kesadarannya yang menipis. Yeoja cantik berdarah China itu mencoba menyipitkan matanya agar fokus melihat rupa asli Chanyeol yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat di televisi atau internet saja.

"Aku terlambat?"

Tao ingin pingsan rasanya mendengar suara berat Chanyeol. Namja tampan, tinggi dengan suara rendahnya yang sexy adalah idaman semua yeoja termasuk Tao. Andai ia seberuntung Baekhyun yang berjodoh dengan Chanyeol. Tao pasti akan memilih melompat serta berguling-guling di lantai saking senangnya.

Dan berhubung ia sedang mabuk, yeoja cantik itu semakin sibuk mengulurkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol seolah meminta untuk di peluk. Membuat Luhan sedikit kesulitan karena harus memegang kedua lengan Tao.

"Tidak, hanya saja udaranya terlalu dingin." Sahut Baekhyun. Tao menahan napas saat Chanyeol dengan jantannya melepas mantelnya dan menyelimutkan mantel itu di tubuh mungil itu. Romantis. Ini seperti di negeri dongeng. Tao memekik tiba-tiba.

"Oppa…Oppa!" Tao bertingkah layaknya fangirl Chanyeol dan Luhan terlihat seperti pengawal Chanyeol yang sibuk menghalangi Tao agar tidak menerjang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat kelakuan Tao dan langsung menganggukan kepala maklum saat mendapat sinyal dari Baekhyun kalau Tao mabuk.

"Segeralah masuk dan pulang. Baekhyun hampir membeku disini." Sinis Luhan. Tao memicingkan matanya tak suka pada Luhan. Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Ah apa ini asisten yang sering kau ceritakan?"

Tao langsung mengangguk antusias dan menggila saat Chanyeol menyinggungnya dan kembali menyerukan kata 'Oppa' pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah absurd sang asisten yang sedang mabuk.

Tao menjulurkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol dari balik punggung Luhan yang menghalanginya. Luhan langsung menepuk tangan Tao keras.

"Luhan Jie sakit! Huwaaaa!" Panda mulai mengamuk. Luhan benar-benar seperti pengawal saat mengibaskan tangannya kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seolah mengusir keduanya agar segera pergi sementara ia menyeret tubuh panda Tao yang menggila.

"Namaku Zi Tao. Kalian sangat cocok! Aku senang Baekhyun eonnie-ku menikah denganmu Chanyeol Oppa! Oppaaaa!" Cerocos Tao masih dengan nada semangat dan binar kagum dimatanya. Chanyeol tertawa. Suara itu menghilang saat Tao telah Luhan seret memasuki mobil van.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang?" Tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun dan menuntun Baekhyun masuk layaknya seorang putri sebelum akhirnya ia masuk dari pintu lainnya dan melajukan mobilnya pelan.

Setelahnya keheningan mulai menyusup diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana hening namun saat melihat mata sayu Baekhyun yang kelelahan membuatnya urung untuk mengajak sang aktris berbincang.

"Kau terlihat mabuk. Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu saat sampai nanti." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan senyum tipis yang terulas dibibirnya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa tidur dalam perjalanan."

"Sekalipun kau sangat lelah atau sedang mabuk?"

"Hm.." Baekhyun hanya sanggup bergumam. Matanya memberat, kepalanya terasa pening. Rasa kantuk menyergapnya namun seperti yang ia katakan tadi, ia tidak terbiasa tertidur dalam perjalanan.

"Kau ingin mengobrol?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses mengundang Baekhyun untuk tertawa pelan. Pertanyaan Chanyeol sungguh konyol menurut Baekhyun. Itu sama saja dengan kondisi dimana kau ingin berbicara sesuatu namun tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya. Konyol bukan?

"Bagaimana dengan tadi?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Dalam usahanya untuk tetap fokus menyetir, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya beradu pandang dengan mata sayu Baekhyun yang kelelahan.

"Kissing scene." Sahut Chanyeol kemudian dan Baekhyun langsung mengangguk paham.

"Berapa kali kau mengulang kesalahan?"

Baekhyun malu menyebutnya. Bahkan setelah membaca pesan Chanyeol Baekhyun masih melakukan kesalahan satu kali lagi sebelum akhirnya sukses di adegan kedelapan kalinya.

Baekhyun mengacungkan lima jari kirinya dan tiga jari kanannya. Chanyeol tergelak melihat tingkah malu-malu sang calon istri.

"Beruntung sekali Oh Sehun bisa mengecup bibir calon istriku berkali-kali." Cibir Chanyeol. Entah Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu berkata dengan nada yang sulit ditebak. Namun Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah hingga tak mampu membalas cibiran Chanyeol.

Mungkin Chanyeol akan langsung mencapnya sebagai wanita murahan jika tahu Baekhyun mendesah karena Sehun di toilet tadi. Jika Luhan tidak datang entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan pula besok Korea Selatan akan gempar dengan berita seorang aktris yang mengaku akan menikah justru melakukan seks gila di toilet dengan lawan mainnya.

Baekhyun bodoh. Ia tak hanya membuat Luhan kecewa. Ia punya Chanyeol sekarang. Akan menjadi istri Chanyeol. Dan ia tidak menolak bahkan terangsang dengan sentuhan seorang Oh Sehun?

Dimana otaknya kini? Baekhyun merutuk dirinya dalam hati. Matanya memanas. Ia berakhir dengan rasa bersalah yang bertumpuk.

Luhan… entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran yeoja itu. Luhan pasti kecewa berat padanya.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam mantel milik Chanyeol. Bau harum maskulin milik Chanyeol sejenak menenangkannya hingga membuatnya yang tak terbiasa tertidur di perjalanan akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan lelehan air mata turun melewati pipinya.

Saat mobil mereka tertahan karena lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah, Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Menurunkan kursi Baekhyun hingga sang calon istri dapat tertidur nyaman dengan posisi duduk yang tidak terlalu tegak.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat jejak air mata di sana. Apa ia salah bicara dan menyinggung Baekhyun? Ia tidak tahu. Bisa jadi Baekhyun sedih karena ini terakhir kalinya ia berakting. Keputusan Baekhyun meninggalkan dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya itu membuat Chanyeol merasa bangga namun merasa bersalah sekaligus.

Ia juga sempatkan mencium pipi Baekhyun mesra, menyalurkan tekadnya yang kuat untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun. Yeoja cantik itu telah mengorbankan karirnya untuk namja monoton sepertinya. Dan Chanyeol patut membalas.

Ciuman itu cukup lama, hingga Baekhyun bergumam kecil merasa tidurnya terganggu.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega saat Baekhyun kembali tertidur. Efek ciuman pipi darinya ternyata sanggup membuat Baekhyun tertidur nyenyak bahkan dengan ulasan senyum samar di bibirnya yang tipis dan memerah.

Merah, merekah dan mengkilap.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Terbayang dengan jelas dalam benaknya bayangan Baekhyun berciuman dengan Oh Sehun lawan mainnya.

'Itu hanya akting, bagian dari skenario.' Batin Chanyeol menghibur diri. Ia lajukan mobilnya pelan. Tidak mengebut karena satu alasan. Takut Baekhyun terbangun karena kondisi mobil yang berguncang.

Tangan Chanyeol mengenggam setir kemudi kencang hingga jari-jarinya memutih. Ini aneh. Mengapa hatinya bergemuruh?

"Aku cemburu?"

0000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya. Dan saat itulah mata teduhnya bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan. Tangan Baekhyun refleks memeluk leher Chanyeol saat sadar bahwa ia tengah berada dalam gendongan sang calon suami.

Pipi Baekhyun menghangat. Chanyeol tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti karena Baekhyun terbangun. Baekhyun menggumamkan nama Chanyeol berkali-kali. Merasa sangat canggung untuk tetap berada di gendongan Chanyeol disaat ia telah terjaga meski dengan sedikit efek alkohol yang cukup menyusahkan.

Ia cukup terbiasa dengan minuman meski tidak sekuat dan setangguh Luhan yang tetap sadar meski sudah meminum beberapa botol minuman keras. Dan tamparan keras Luhan tadi cukup untuk mengembalikan pikirannya meskipun kepalanya masih terasa pening.

Tubuh ringan sang aktris telah terbaring di ranjangnya yang luas dan empuk. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat rona merah tipis dipipi Baekhyun. Mata yeoja cantik itu bergerak random kesana kemari.

"Kupikir kau pingsan, ternyata hanya tertidur." Sindir Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jenaka. Mengingat kembali usahanya beberapa menit yang lalu untuk membangunkan Baekhyun yang tertidur di mobil sepanjang perjalanan. Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam dan selama itu pula Baekhyun tertidur.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu sembari merutuk dirinya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur begitu pulas? Chanyeol pasti melihat gaya tertidurnya yang mengerikan.

"Kau tetap cantik meskipun sedang tertidur." Sahut Chanyeol setelah cukup lama Baekhyun terdiam. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu ia memikirkan soal itu? Apa namja ini seseorang dengan kekuatan yang bisa membaca pikiran.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir akan terlihat buruk saat tertidur. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran."

Park Chanyeol, kau bahkan membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa kau bisa membaca pikiran.

"Gantilah pakaianmu, lalu cepatlah tidur. Aku pamit." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Yeollo." Baekhyun bahkan tidak rela harus tidur sendirian malam ini. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menolehkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun telah duduk diatas ranjang, menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi anak anjing andalannya. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. Namja tampan itu menghampiri Baekhyun kembali, mengusak rambut Baekhyun sayang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tetaplah disini. Tidur disini." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menepuk sisi samping ranjangnya yang kosong. Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

"Apa ini ajakan bercinta?"

Rona merah kembali merambat di pipi Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu meraih gulingnya dan memukul Chanyeol dengan guling kesayangannya itu. Memekik heboh, sembari menyumpahi Chanyeol, seolah tak terima dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Mandilah, aku akan menunggumu disini."

"Kau tidak ingin mandi?"

Baekhyun sadar dengan seringai nakal yang tercetak di bibir Chanyeol, ia mencoba menyimpulkannya sendiri, dan ia berakhir dengan lengan panjang Chanyeol yang membelit pinggangnya.

"Aku tak terbiasa melakukannya di kamar mandi."

Kesimpulannya tepat. Baekhyun memilih untuk melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

"Jangan tertawa Park Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi saat mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol.

Di kamar mandi Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya sembari memegang pipinya yang memanas. Namja itu kenapa bisa membuatnya seperti ini? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan perlahan memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dalam cermin.

Apa tamparan Luhan tadi sangat keras hingga membuat pipinya terasa terbakar dan memerah seperti kepiting rebus seperti ini?

Tidak… tidak… Luhan hanya menampar pipi kanannya. Bukan keduanya karena sekarang pipinya memerah di kedua sisi. Lagipula bekas tamparan Luhan telah sepenuhnya sembuh setelah Chanyeol mencium pipinya tadi. Baekhyun jelas tidak tahu karena ia tertidur sangat pulas tadi.

Lalu kenapa ini?

Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun kalau ia tadi hampir saja melakukan seks dengan Oh Sehun di toilet. Terangsang dengan sentuhan Sehun bahkan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Oh Sehun. Bertingkah layaknya ia ini wanita murahan. Dan saat di hadapan Park Chanyeol, pipinya merona hebat layaknya seorang gadis desa yang pemalu.

"Ia memeluk pinggangku dan aku semalu ini? Aku bisa gila."

.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 2. Sisi Lain Sang Pemeran Utama.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Makin gaje *ngumpet dibalik rimbunnya bulu ketek tao *plaaak

maaf readers saya baru bisa lanjut, kemaren mendadak blank sama cerita ini. Setiap saya buka file yang isinya kerangka cerita ff ini saya bingung sendiri mau mengembangkan jalan ceritanya kemana wkwkk

Akhirnya iseng sambil nunggu ide pengembangan ff ini muncul saya nulis ff lain, efek baper juga jadi saya bikin ff angst kemaren. Judulnya 'Byun Baekhyun' *ceritanya promo

Cuma gitu mungkin karena genre-nya angst atau emang gaje banget yang review jadi sedikit huks *curhat* padahal yang dateng sama nge-read banyak, tapi ga apa-apa saya seneng banget liat reviewnya kkkk

Untuk Chapter 2 To Tie The Knot ini saya mengambil sub judul sisi lain sang pemeran utama. Kalo chap 1 kemaren kan sub judulnya awal perjodohan sang pemeran utama. Jadi sesuai sama sub judulnya di chapter ini saya berusaha menonjolkan karakter Baekhyun. Karakter Baekhyun dengan background pekerjaannya.

Buat readers sekalian, dari yang review kemarin ada beberapa yang berharap semoga pengalaman seks pertama Baekhyun sama Chanyeol, yang artinya Chan merawanin/? Baek. Tapi kayaknya setelah membaca chap ini readers yang berharap demikian mungkin merasa kecewa, saya mohon maaf *nunduk minta ampun

Soalnya memang saya mau berusaha membangkitkan karakter lain dari sisi Baekhyun kalau dia itu emang cabe *digaplok* bukan maksudnya cabe di dunia nyata tapi cabe di ff ini *apasih dar -,-

tapi memang Baekhyun udh ga perawan pas sama ceye di ff ini. Ini demi kelangsungan ceritaaah yang memang idenya sudah saya rangkai sejak awal, maaaaaaap

Saya juga mau mengangkat sisi lain kehidupan artis, makanya saya buat karakternya seperti itu. Tapi tenang saya udh siapin bom besar yang isinya sweet moment mereka fufufufufu *tawa nista

Saya juga berusaha membuat jalan cerita yang agak berbeda sesuai imajinasi saya, biasanya baek jadi uke lemah tak berdaya yang di selingkuhin ceye atau disakitin ceye, nah saya di sini berusaha buat ga seperti itu kkkkkk

Daaaaaaaan soal chanbaek kemaren di chap 1 nc atau engga coba reader tebak wkwkwk udh saya kasih kode di chapter ini chanbaek kmrn nganu apa engga wkwkwk.

Terus juga soal ceye karakternya belom saya certain banget tapi aslinya di cerita ini ceye juga ga sempurna banget, kalo memungkinkan saya mau sempilin suatu alasan yang mungkin bakal bikin readers rada benci ama ceye nanti wkwwk sama kaya readers yang mungkin bête karena disini Baek ga nolak di apa-apain ama Sehun

Dan ini yang terpenting, mungkin jika ada dari beberapa readers setia yang mengikuti cerita saya pasti menyadari sesuatu. Saya selalu menistakan Sehun. Saolooooooh maapin aye bang hun! *diterjang puting beliung

Di ff 'indigo' saya munculin sehun sebagai namja yang jadiin bekun taruhan, terus di ff 'byun baekhyun' saya munculin sehun cuma nampang nama plus jadi selingkuhannya bekun, dan sekaraaaaaang di ff ini saya bikin sehun jadi aktor yang teropsesi ama bekun, maapin aye bang~ *diamuk sehunstan

Tolong jangan bully saya sehunstan huks *digebuk masa* soalnya menurut saya emang sehun cocok buat karakter begitu dibanding kris atau jongin.

Saya emang selalu baper ama Sehun karena saya selalu merasa doi punya tatapan lain ke bekun. Kaya tatapan suka gitu kyaaaaaaaa apalagi semenjak bang lulu kaga ada*plak

Tapi bukan berarti saya ga suka sehun! Sehun bias aye juga buseeet dah aye ga bisa sebel ama orang ganteng cem Sehun, paling baper doang fufufufufu

Dan ff ini menganut aliran 'cinta datang karena terbiasa' *apasih daraaaa

Mungkin readers sadar di awal baekhyun dewasa dan menggoda banget di chap 1 tapi pas deket tanggal pernikahan kaya di chap 2 ini si baek malah kaya malu-malu gitu ama ceye, malu-malu tapi mau karena tetep aja ngajak ceye nginep mulu heleeeh *plak

Soal Hunbaek saya ga mau terlalu perpanjang, karena emang saya ga ngontrak si Sehun buat nongol lama-lama di ff sayah *diinjek rusa. Tapi saya punya rencana dan saya menunggu jawaban dari readers

Di awal rencana saya memang cuma mau sempilin Sehun buat jadi kerikil di hub Chanbaek, terus Luhan cuma jadi menager Baekhyun. Tapi makin kesini karena saya juga kangen banget sama Hunhan saya jadi baper sendiri. Cuma saya ragu mau nyempilin Hunhan sebagai side couple atau engga gitu

Atau tetep ke rencana awal Chanbaek terus sampe akhir ga ada side couple lain. Yang membaca note ini tolong beri saya saran ya reader kira-kira saya musti gimana heheh

Jangan minta kristao ya karena Tao punya sayah! *ditiban panda beneran* engga-engga becanda, kan saya udh mendeklarasikan diri ya sebagai fansnya Tao jadi Tao harus selalu muncul di FF aye meskipun karakternya gaje, tadi saya bikin tao mabok ngaco, mabok tapi masih bisa fangirling ke ceye wkwkwkk

Terus kris saya munculin emang ada maksudnya wkwkwk ntar saya jelasin maksudnya di episode selanjutnya *heleeeeeh

Duh tuh kan saya mah begini bikin author note kaya bikin ff sendiri wkwkwk jangan dibaca ya readers kalo kepanjangan ntar eneg sendiri, terus kalo bisa jangan dikomen, saya ngakak sendiri liat review yang isinya 10 % komentar tentang cerita terus 90% isinya komentar dari note saya wkwkwkk

Komentarin ffnya aja jangan omongan gaje authornya wkwkwkk

Oiya terakhir ff ini bukan remake kkkkkk, tidak menyadur cerita manapun, ini murni pemikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan atau apapun itu hanya kebetulan, ini murni imajinasi saya sebagai seorang chanbaek shipper dan exo l fufufufu beberapa bagian ff terinspirasi dari love quote yang saya baca di instagram atau dari buku-buku kumpulan prosa lama di perpus saya kkkkkkkk dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari betapa cantiknya baekhyun apalagi setelah postingan istagramnya yang kaya tutorial make up itu wkwkwkk dan terinspirasi dari salah satu fanart prewedding chanbaek

Saya dulu Yunjae shipper, Hardcore Yunjae Shipper! Yunjae is real! Dan sekarang saya CHANBAEK HARDCORE SHIPPER! Saya yakin 100% mereka memang berada dalam hubungan cinta, ibaratnya kalo kata lagu apink saya ini falling falling for your love Chanbaek tsaaaaaaah

Jadi karena readers udh tau kadar kepercayaan saya ke Chanbaek, saya mohon readers kalau bisa jangan menyebut atau berkomentar hal sensitive bagi cbs hardcore seperti saya ya hehehe, atau mengomentari status saya sebagai chanbaek hardcore shipper, kan saya sudah bilang kalau tidak suka atau tidak setuju soal kepercayaan saya terhadap hubungan chanbaek ya tidak apa-apa heheheehe kadar kepercayaan setiap orang berbeda heheheh keep support chanbaek please! fufufufu

Terima kasih saya hantarkan untuk semua readers yang telah mampir dan membaca FF saya yang ini, terlebih khusus untuk readers yang telah mereview, berkat review dari readers sekalian saya benar benar merasa bangga dengan karya saya sendiri ^^

Terima kasih untuk :

lightoffire, daveena, baby kim, pinzame, chika love baby baekhyun, H luv, baekhyunina, Frozen Peony, kkamjongiee, vitCB9, GuestGuestGuest, Guest, neli amelia, byunchanyeol, Rly. , parklili, LeeEunin, doremifaseul, Babybaek04, bellasung21, , baekhan, alfianisheila, Roxanne Jung, ShinJiwoo920202, byunchanyeol, AppleByun, 25, flameshine, oasana, Riska B, nakamura11, parkbaekyoda92, ARV CBS, dv, CussonsBaekby, nur991fah, bonggogi, kepobat, kimkaa, and YOU :D

Akhir kata I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK! CHANBAEK JJANG! KEEP SUPPORT! Update foto bareng lagi kek chanbaek di ig kkkkk

Bye-bye! RnR?

* * *

With Love, Chanbaek

Sandarsandara


	3. Chapter 3

Jika saja di dunia ini ada seseorang dengan mata yang terbuat dari berlian, maka Luhan adalah orangnya. Yeoja cantik kelahiran Beijing itu berbinar penuh haru saat melihat sang sahabat keluar dari balik tirai dengan gaun pengantin yang melekat rapi ditubuhnya yang mungil.

"Apa ini bagus?"

Luhan tak bisa menutupi rasa kagum sekaligus iri. Baekhyun seratus kali lebih cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin ini. Luhan berdecak berkali-kali.

"Ini sempurna. Apa ini pilihan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Setelahnya ia memberi isyarat kepada dua orang petugas butik yang membantunya berpakaian tadi agar mereka meninggalkannya dan Luhan berdua saja di ruangan itu. Keduanya paham dan segera meninggalkan sang aktris yang ingin bercengkrama dengan sang manager dalam balutan busana pengantin.

Ahh.. nampaknya sebutan manager tak sepenuhnya cocok lagi untuk Luhan. Sahabat, terdengar lebih baik dan Baekhyun akan menyetujui hal itu seratus persen. Ia telah resmi meninggalkan dunia hiburan yang nampak gemerlap itu. Bertransformasi dari sosok glamor di layar kaca menjadi sosok mungil yang bersahaja.

"Apa aku cocok mengenakan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya diri.

"Tentu saja. Kau cantik dengan balutan gaun ini." Chanyeol benar-benar tahu bagaimana memilih gaun yang baik dan cocok untuk Baekhyun, pikir Luhan.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu sederhana?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari gaun pengantinmu heum?"

"Kupikir akan semegah gaun Cinderella atau secerah gaun Belle." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun benar-benar seorang maniak. Maniak negeri dongeng.

"Chanyeol bukanlah pangeran yang mengadakan pesta untuk seluruh wanita di negeri ini hanya untuk mencari seorang istri dan Chanyeol juga tidak seburuk Beast yang tinggal di kastil gelap yang mengerikan. Jadi berhentilah berharap gaunmu akan seperti itu." Sindir Luhan sadis. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ini pernikahan sekali seumur hidup Luhaen, aku ingin tampil istimewa dengan gaun terbaik."

"Ini yang terbaik Baekhyun-ah. Chanyeol memilihkannya untukmu."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya ragu. Ini yang menjadi pembeda antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun senang kemewahan dan kemegahan. Ini sangat terbukti dari detail kehidupan artisnya dahulu yang gemerlap. Berbeda dengan selera Chanyeol yang bersahaja namun elegan.

Chanyeol sangat rasional sedangkan Baekhyun adalah seorang pemimpi. See? Mereka berbeda dan Baekhyun terkadang menyesali mengapa ia harus berjodoh dengan Chanyeol yang berbeda, padahal ia sendiri yang menerima semua ini.

"Kau selalu memimpikan hidup menjadi seorang Putri di negeri dongeng. Padahal kehidupan mereka tak seindah akhir ceritanya Baekhyun-ah."

"Setidaknya setelah kesengsaraan yang harus dilalui, selalu ada akhir yang bahagia Luhaen."

Mata Baekhyun menerawang jauh. Mengingat setiap detail hidupnya hingga berakhir menjadi seseorang yang pasrah menerima perjodohan. Bahkan Baekhyun yang mengajukan diri untuk dijodohkan. Hidup dengan pria yang bahkan hingga saat ini tak mampu membuat hatinya bergetar karena cinta.

_Mungkin kau hanya belum menyadarinya Baekhyun-ah._

"Kau akan hidup dengan seseorang yang tidak kau cintai, dan kau berharap itu akan berakhir bahagia?"

Kata-kata Luhan benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Baekhyun sadar akan perubahan dalam diri Luhan sejak Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Luhan sangat sentimen dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu saja meragukan Chanyeol. Namja itu tak seburuk tokoh novel yang kau baca Luhaen.," Canda Baekhyun berusaha optimis sembari menepuk lengan Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun begitu optimis, ia mungkin telah bersiap berada dalam dunianya yang indah. Berbanding terbalik dengan hidupnya. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat.

"Aku pernah mengalami kegagalan, dan kau tahu itu bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk prihatin. Menggenggam tangan Luhan lembut, mencoba menguatkan hati Luhan. Baekhyun tahu benar apa yang menimpa Luhan.

"Kegagalan yang kau alami tak seharusnya membuatmu melihat setiap pria itu brengsek kan?"

"Mereka memang brengsek."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Ia tepuk bahu Luhan beberapa kali dan mulai tertawa. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan suasana abu-abu yang menguar saat ini. Luhan ikut tertawa melihatnya. Menganggap dirinya gila karena ikut tertawa tanpa alasan saat melihat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kau akan menikah, dan aku masih tetap saja merasa khawatir. Terlebih setelah beberapa hari yang lalu kau mabuk dan pasrah dilecehkan oleh Sehun!" Gerutu Luhan, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

Ia merasa bersalah memang awalnya, namun Luhan selalu saja mengungkit masalah itu di setiap kesempatan padahal Baekhyun telah meminta maaf dan Luhan berkata telah memaafkannya. Tentu Baekhyun merasa jengkel jika Luhan masih saja terus membahasnya.

"Apa kau belum bisa menerima permohonan maafku Lu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menggumamkan kalimat yang intinya ia sudah memaafkan Baekhyun. Namun yeoja mungil bermarga Byun itu tahu jelas ada keraguan di nada bicara Luhan.

Luhan tak berani menatap Baekhyun. Oh Sehun brengsek. Karena namja itu Baekhyun harus menatapnya seserius ini. Dan tolong ingatkan Luhan kalau ia sendirilah yang membahas masalah Oh Sehun lebih dulu.

"Aku mabuk, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengannya. Ia bukan namja yang baik."

"Demi Tuhan aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai lawan mainku Luhan. Bahkan aku menganggapnya adikku sendiri."

"Dan kau tidur dengan seseorang yang telah kau anggap sebagai adikmu sendiri?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah pahit. Ia memang melakukannya dengan Sehun. Dua kali, jika kejadian di toilet beberapa hari yang lalu tak masuk ke dalam kategori seks. Dan Luhan hanya mengetahui salah satu diantara keduanya itu.

"Sebenarnya dosaku yang mana yang sedang kau bahas? Dosa satu tahun yang lalu di kamar hotel atau dosaku beberapa hari lalu di toilet?"

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi sementara Luhan hanya bisa terdiam tak menjawab.

"Mengapa kau begitu membenci Sehun? Maksudku, tak hanya Sehun yang bertingkah kurang ajar padaku, tapi mengapa kau begitu membencinya?"

"Aku senang kau akan menikah."

"Kau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

"Tidak, aku senang kau akhirnya menikah meskipun dengan seorang pria yang aku sendiri tak tahu apakah ia baik atau brengsek, namun setidaknya pria itulah yang nantinya akan melindungimu dari pria brengsek macam Sehun."

Baekhyun tak mampu berkata-kata. Otak standarnya berusaha mencerna perkataan Luhan.

"Apa kau berfikir aku ini seperti domba tersesat yang pada akhirnya menemukan jalan pulang menuju kandangnya setelah berkali-kali di terkam serigala?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut mendengar kesimpulan yang Baekhyun tanyakan.

"Semoga saja. Pada akhirnya kau pulang kembali ke kandang yang aman setelah berkeliaran di luar sana."

"Semoga seperti itu dan kau tetap mengalihkan pembicaraanku tentang Sehun. Mengapa kau membencinya? Apa ia sangat mirip dengan pria brengsek yang meninggalkanmu itu?"

"Tidak harus kemiripan yang dijadikan patokan untuk kita membenci seseorang."

"Tapi kupikir seperti itu. Walaupun tidak mirip, mungkin mereka berdua memang brengsek." Baekhyun kembali mengambil kesimpulan. Luhan kembali tersenyum, kini tangannya balik menggenggam jemari Baekhyun lembut.

"Pada akhirnya aku berharap ceritaku tak terulang untuk ceritamu. Semoga saja pengembala bernama Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar pengembala yang baik, yang mampu merawat domba tersesat ini." Ledek Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya tak terima. Chanyeol seorang gembala? Dan ia domba?

Itu sama saja dengan Chanyeol adalah majikannya dan ia hanya peliharaan. Ia milik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bahkan bisa saja membunuhnya seperti seorang pengembala yang menyembelih dombanya untuk dibuat kebab.

Baekhyun jelas benci analogi ini, namun ia sendirilah yang memulai analogi itu. Baekhyun padahal hanya ingin dianalogikan sebagai seorang Ratu. Ratu Byun yang paling cantik. Bukannya seekor domba dengan Chanyeol sebagai pengembalanya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak bisa marah namun bisa membalas.

"Kau sendiri juga seekor domba. Seekor domba yang terluka setelah di terkam serigala. Dan sekarang sedang sekarat menanti seorang gembala menyelamatkanmu!"

Kini giliran Luhan yang tidak terima. Ia langsung melancarkan jurus 'telunjuk maut'-nya kepinggang Baekhyun dan sukses membuat yeoja mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan sekaligus kegelian. Selanjutnya seorang pegawai butik nampak melerai kedua yeoja kekanakan itu.

Alasan sang pegawai butik melerai Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya satu. Baekhyun sedang mengenakan gaun pengantinnya dan mereka justru bercanda dengan keadaan demikian. Bisa hancur gaun itu nantinya. Luhan dan Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum malu namun masih tetap melancarkan tatapan sinis yang justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Jika saja boleh berharap, Luhan sang domba yang terluka akan lebih memilih tidak diselamatkan seorang gembala yang jelas-jelas telah menawarkan bantuan. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu sang serigala yang menerkamnya kembali, menjilati setiap luka di tubuhnya dan merawatnya.

Namun tak pernah ada dalam sejarah bukan, seekor serigala kembali menemui mangsanya yang jelas-jelas telah tak berdaya karena luka cabikan yang dibuatnya? Pada akhirnya domba malang itu terus sekarat dengan luka yang menganga.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum miris setelahnya. Semoga Baekhyun tak mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

**To Tie The Knot**

By : Sandara

Summary : Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you. Chanbaek FF By Sandara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 3 : Ratu Byun dan Cermin Ajaibnya yang Jujur**

**.**

**.**

**.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Bulir-bulir air mata tak sanggup ia tahan lagi. Ini bukan akting dan Baekhyun sedang tidak berada dalam adegan drama dimana berdiri di depan altar dan mengucap janji suci dihadapan Tuhan.

Sebagai suami yang baik, Chanyeol tentu mengerti perasaan si mungil yang telah sah menjadi istrinya itu. Hampir seluruh tamu undangan menahan napas saat Chanyeol dengan dramatis mengecup kening Baekhyun mesra sembari mengusap lembut air mata yang menetes di pipi Baekhyun.

Senyum tipis menenangkan milik Chanyeol tertangkap oleh mata penuh selaput air mata milik Baekhyun. Yeoja cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin yang sangat cantik itu terkekeh. Ia menundukan kepalanya malu saat sorak kegembiraan para tamu undangan menggema di ruangan penuh kasih itu.

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya saat sang suami menuntunnya turun dari altar. Mengenggam jemari sang istri lembut dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Pipi Baekhyun merona merah, diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri kerajaan dan Chanyeol adalah pangerannya.

"Kau yang terbaik, berjalan dengan tenang sayang."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya gugup. Ia dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan meninggalkan altar menuju tempat pesta kecil mereka dilaksanakan. Kilatan lampu kamera membanjiri penglihatan Baekhyun. Namun sama sekali tidak membuat senyumnya memudar.

Ini sejarah, sejarah dimana seorang Byun Baekhyun akhirnya menikah dengan seorang anak pengusaha yang telah sepenuhnya memiliki perusahaan sang ayah, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa menangkap beberapa wartawan dan reporter yang sedang meliput serta mengabarkan berita pernikahan mereka secara langsung.

Namun sang pengantin bermarga Byun tak ingin fokus dengan kegiatan itu, biarkan mereka meliput untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia tatap wajah Chanyeol lewat lirikan matanya. Namja luar biasa tampan ini adalah suaminya.

Inner-nya berteriak senang luar biasa, tak ingin mengambil pusing apa yang nanti akan menantinya di masa depan. Di kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya ingin larut dalam kebahagian yang kedua orang tuanya, sanak saudara dan sahabat-sahabatnya rasakan.

Kebahagiaan dimana ia mengenakan pakaian terbaik dalam sejarah hidupnya. Mengenakan gaun seindah dan seanggun ini adalah mimpi Baekhyun sejak kecil. Berdiri gugup di depan altar dan mengucap janji setia pada suaminya di hadapan Tuhan. Bersanding dengan sosok Park Chanyeol yang gagah.

Baekhyun bahagia. Berusaha untuk berbahagia. Baekhyun tak pernah berharap banyak tentang hidupnya setelah ia terjun ke dunia hiburan yang sangat gemerlap itu. Baekhyun memilih menjadi seseorang yang ceria dengan banyak luka yang menganga.

Baekhyun merasa kini dirinya utuh dan lega. Utuh dengan Park Chanyeol disampingnya dan lega karena akhirnya ia benar-benar pulang dan tinggal nyaman dalam pelukan hangat sang suami.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Jika saja seorang namja boleh berteriak maka saat ini hal yang ingin Jongin lakukan adalah berteriak. Namun ia sadar, dengan setelan jas luar biasa keren ini ia tak mungkin berteriak layaknya seorang fanboy yang tak sabar ingin menikahi idolanya.

Disampingnya nampak sosok sang istri dengan buntalan besar di perutnya dan seorang bocah perempuan kecil dalam gandengan tangannya.

"Bisakah kita berhenti menyaksikan mereka?" Gerutu sang istri. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Sebentar lagi sayang, aku hanya ingin melihat Chanyeol hyung melakukan pose terakhirnya ya." Pinta Jongin kekanakan.

Kyungsoo, sang istri memutar matanya malas. Jongin sibuk dengan dunianya yaitu 'memperhatikan Chanyeol hyung' serta rengekan Kyungin putrinya yang ingin bermain dengan sepupu-sepupunya membuat kepala Kyungsoo berdenyut pening. Ia lirik sekilas buntalan yang menempel di perutnya.

Oh tidak… bahkan buntalan itu tak pantas disebut menempel di perut Kyungsoo karena nyatanya itu berada dalam perutnya. Tengah hamil tua dengan dua bayi berbeda jenis kelamin di samping kiri dan kanannya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit nelangsa. Kyungin bayi mungilnya yang merengek dan Jongin bayi besarnya yang kekanakan.

'Semoga saja kau sepertiku nak..' batin Kyungsoo ikutan nelangsa.

"Astaga Chanyeol Hyung! Tersenyumlah lebih natural, jangan seperti idiot begitu!"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Barusan saja Jongin menahan jeritannya karena pose _cool _Chanyeol dan sekarang namja itu mengomel layaknya seorang penata gaya. Baguslah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah melangsungkan pemotretan untuk pernikahan mereka. Seusai janji suci, masih tersisa sekitar satu jam lagi menuju pesta pernikahan mereka yang tertutup. Untuk kenang-kenangan pikir Baekhyun. Ini memang usulan sang istri untuk membuat dokumentasi berupa foto. Mereka juga sebelumnya telah melakukan foto pra wedding.

Chanyeol menyebut sesi foto ini sebagai pasca wedding, seperti perang saja. Ada pra dan pasca. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa dan menyetujui usulan Baekhyun.

"Astaga Kyungsoo ayo kita menikah lagi seperti mereka!" Pinta Jongin iri. Kyungsoo langsung mencubit pinggang suaminya sadis.

"Jangan mencubitnya sembarangan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menengahi. Nampak sudah selesai dengan pemotretannya. Baekhyun berdiri disamping Chanyeol dengan tangan kanan yang mengenggam satu buket bunya mawar putih. Di pinggangnya yang ramping terlilit dengan kokoh tangan sang suami.

Pose terakhir adalah pose dimana Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun mesra dari belakang dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu sang istri sambil memejamkan matanya. Pose yang sukses membuat Jongin memekik heboh dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menikah lagi.

"Setelah menghamiliku dua kali ia berfikir akan menikahiku lagi. Saudaramu ini gila!" Adu Kyungsoo tak terima. Jongin hanya bisa meringis malu sementara Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Kugaris bawahi kata menghamili." Canda Chanyeol sukses membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Ayolah hyung! Kau mau membuatku malu di hadapan Baekhyun noona?"

Merasa disebut namanya, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia baru mengenal Chanyeol dua setengah bulan lamanya. Satu bulan untuk pendekatan pribadi satu sama lain dan satu setengah bulan lagi untuk persiapan pernikahan. Jadwal Baekhyun juga cukup padat. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan 3 minggu menjelang pernikahan.

Baekhyun menghela napas sedih. Ia bahkan belum sempat berkenalan dengan keluarga besar suaminya. Saat bertemu Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah sepupu Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Merasa asing dan berakhir dengan tersenyum canggung.

"Ini sepupuku Jongin dan istrinya Kyungsoo, mereka tinggal di Busan sebelumnya. Jadi tak ada waktu bagiku untuk memperkenalkannya denganmu."

Baekhyun beruntung memiliki suami pengertian seperti Chanyeol. Lengkap dengan kekuatan misteriusnya yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran. Bisa menebak dengan benar apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Ahhh…mungkin ini yang disebut ikatan batin antara sepasang anak adam dan hawa.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Membungkukan tubuhnya sopan kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Meskipun ia seorang aktris yang mungkin terkenal dengan kehidupan bebasnya, Baekhyun tetaplah orang biasa yang diajarkan sopan santun. Ia sungguh merasa perlu memberikan salam perkenalan pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka adalah saudara dekat suaminya dan itu berarti saudaranya juga mulai sekarang.

"Astaga Onnie, kau berlebihan." Ucap Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ini tidak berlebihan, aku tentu perlu memberi salam. Saudara Chanyeol berarti saudaraku juga mulai sekarang. Aku harap kita bisa saling bantu."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung satu sama lain. Jongin bahkan tak menyangka akan disambut demikian hangatnya oleh sang aktris. Ia memang sengaja langsung memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan noona agar tidak terlihat canggung. Namun tingkah sok akrabnya itu justru ditanggapi sangat sopan oleh Baekhyun. Ia jadi malu sendiri.

"Tentu saja, lusa kami akan mengurus surat pindah kami ke Seoul. Kami akan menetap di sini, aku ingin anakku lahir di Seoul."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin sementara Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Kyungsoo memang terlihat angkuh namun Baekhyun merasa sikap Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya jelas tak sedingin wajahnya. Baekhyun merasa lega.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Merasa akrab dengan Baekhyun karena nyatanya yeoja itu menyambutnya dan Kyungsoo dengan hangat.

"Persalinan akan berjalan lancar nantinya. Untuk bagian mengurus surat kepindahan serahkan pada Jongin, kau tidak boleh kelelahan."

Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mulai mengeluarkan nasihatnya untuk Kyungsoo. Lengkap dengan pujiannya pada Kyungin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajahnya. Bocah mungil berusia 4 tahun itu nampak bingung, mengapa wajah yeoja yang sedang berbincang dengan ayah dan ibunya itu mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah ia lihat di televisi dan bungkus produk makanan.

Ini terlalu cepat memang untuk akrab satu sama lain. Namun Chanyeol bersyukur Baekhyun bisa masuk ke dalam keluarganya dengan cepat. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak bisa menjamin kadar ketulusan seseorang.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pesta pernikahan telah berakhir. Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Tak terasa waktu bergulir cepat sesuai dengan doanya tadi pagi. Ia ingin semua yang dilaluinya hari ini lancar dan berlangsung cepat.

Dan Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun. Pesta sukses. Sukses dalam arti tak ada halangan atau hambatan di dalamnya. Baekhyun mampu bertahan dengan senyuman satu juta wattnya pada setiap tamu yang datang, begitupun Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu nampak sangat bahagia. Baekhyun sangat lega melihatnya.

Namun Baekhyun merasa ini semua berlebihan. Ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol akan bertindak sejauh ini. Baekhyun bahkan telah menyiapkan mental dan batinnya untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Park setelah menikah. Ia bertingkah demikian karena pernyataan ambigu Chanyeol yang saat itu berkata bahwa ia tidak nyaman jika harus tinggal di rumah orang tua Baekhyun ataupun apartemen Baekhyun.

Sehingga Baekhyun berfikir mereka akan tinggal bersama keluarga Chanyeol setelah menikah. Namun maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol tidaklah seperti itu. Baekhyun sudah curiga awalnya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mengarahkan mobilnya kearah yang berbeda dengan mobil rombongan keluarga Park.

Dan ternyata kecurigaan Baekhyun terbukti, Chanyeol membawanya ke sebuah unit apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam yang memang sengaja dibelinya untuk hunian pribadi mereka setelah menikah.

"Aku belum menemukan rumah yang nyaman, jadi aku memilih apartemen ini. Semoga kau suka."

Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah saat mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol tadi. Ia bahkan tak siap hanya tinggal berdua dengan Chanyeol. Tinggal berdua berarti melakukan segala sesuatunya berdua bukan?

Makan berdua, menonton televisi berdua, bersantai berdua dan tidur hanya berdua. Astaga. Jangankan melakukan semua hal berdua, memulai obrolan satu sama lain pun mereka masih sering merasa canggung dan kehilangan topik. Untuk informasi saja setelah dua setengah bulan saling mengenal, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak pernah membicarakan hal serius. Hanya membicarakan topik umum yang tidak penting, bercanda, saling menggoda dan berakhir dengan ucapan-ucapan vulgar seperti kata bercinta atau ciuman.

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya keras. Ini seperti ujian sekolah saja. Harus dipersiapkan dan dijalani matang-matang. Baekhyun harus benar-benar berusaha keras. Chanyeol telah resmi menjadi suaminya sekarang, bukan calon suaminya lagi seperti dulu.

Ia mulai mengemban misi baru. Mencintai Chanyeol, menyayanginya dan tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Itu misi Baekhyun. Ia yakin jika itu berhasil maka hidupnya akan bahagia seperti di serial dongeng khas anak perempuan.

Meskipun Baekhyun sendiri tak yakin Chanyeol mengemban misi yang sama juga. Namun melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang selalu gentle terhadapnya, Baekhyun tak mampu berkata-kata. Yeoja mungil bermarga Byun itu bahkan telah merona merah sekarang.

Ia merona karena rasa percaya dirinya yang besar. Chanyeol pasti telah tertarik padanya. Bagaimanapun ia seorang artis papan atas. Jangankan Chanyeol, semua pria di dunia ini menginginkannya.

Sepertinya kita harus segera memegangi kedua tangan dan kaki Baekhyun, khawatir yeoja mungil ini terbang dan menabrak atap kamar hanya karena rasa percaya dirinya yang kelewat besar dan membara.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Jemarinya yang lentik sibuk memilin piyama biru motif bintang yang ia kenakan. Mengingat piyamanya, pipi Baekhyun kembali memanas. Ia sibuk memegangi pipinya sekarang, kakinya bergerak saling menghentak lembut satu sama lain.

Sudah dikatakan bukan bahwa Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Chanyeol memilih untuk tinggal di unit apartemen pribadi bukan di rumah keluarga Park, sementara Baekhyun telah mengenakan beberapa pasang pakaian gantinya di rumah Keluarga Park.

Lagi-lagi untuk informasi saja, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sepakat untuk meletakan beberapa pakaian mereka di apartemen Baekhyun dan rumah Chanyeol. Ini ide gila ibu mertua Baekhyun. Selama persiapan pernikahan kemarin mungkin Chanyeol atau Baekhyun pada akhirnya terpaksa harus menginap di tempat satu sama lain. Sehingga tak heran bukan saat Chanyeol menginap di apartemen Baekhyun, ia keluar dengan pakaian yang berbeda di pagi hari.

Baekhyun tentu tidak memiliki pakaian sama sekali untuk tidur malam ini karena pakaian gantinya ada di rumah keluarga Park. Yeoja mungil itu tak mungkin tidur dengan gaun pengantinnya yang pas badan itu. Dan untuk alasan itulah pipi Baekhyun merona.

Saat sedang kalutnya memikirkan pakaian ganti, Baekhyun menemukan dua pasang piyama motif bintang berwarna kuning di lemari pakaian kamar mereka. Satu pasang untuknya yang berwarna biru muda dengan ukuran lebih kecil sedangkan satu pasang lagi yang berwarna biru tua dengan ukuran lebih besar untuk Chanyeol.

Di lemari pakaian itu juga ada satu set pakaian dalam. Bra tidur dengan motif yang serupa dengan piyamanya dan sebuah celana dalam nyaman berwarna biru muda.

Ia dan Chanyeol akan tidur mengenakan piyama yang sama. Piyama couple terdengar sangat romantis untuk malam pertama mereka. Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tidak mengigit bibirnya gemas. Ini seperti dalam drama, sungguh indah dan romantis meskipun Baekhyun sendiri tak yakin apakah mereka perlu mengenakan piyama di malam pertama ini.

Malam ini mungkin malam terbaik untuk membuktikan seberapa tangguhnya Chanyeol dalam urusan ranjang, pikir Baekhyun. Apakah ia tipe pria konservatif dengan gaya misionaris yang lembut atau tipe pria agresif dengan gaya ballet atau doggy style yang menggairahkan?

Astaga Byun Baekhyun, apa yang ada di kepalamu sekarang ini? Yang jelas sesuatu yang menjurus. Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Kau telah berganti pakaian?"

Baekhyun kira ia telah menemui ajal. Saat sedang membayangkan sesuatu tentang seseorang dan orang itu tiba-tiba datang tentu saja itu sangat mengejutkan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia balikan tubuhnya dan langsung menahan napas. Chanyeol telah selesai melakukan ritual mandinya. Ia juga telah mengenakan piyama yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai mengontrol nafasnya sementara Chanyeol masih mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Sungguh, apakah yang ia nikahi ini seorang pria dengan latar belakang bisnis? Chanyeol bahkan lebih cocok jika disebut sebagai model iklan pakaian dalam. Sexy sekali.

"Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengancingkan piyamamu sendiri?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia lirik sekilas piyama yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya. Hanya dua kancing yang terkait dan itupun tidak di lubang yang seharusnya.

"Aku punya seorang istri yang akan mengancingkan pakaianku bukan?"

Pipi Baekhyun merona. Suara berat Chanyeol dan perkataannya yang menggoda membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati. Dan tolong ingatkan Baekhyun jika sebelumnya ia bahkan berfikir tentang

missionaris, ballet bahkan doggy style.

Dan saat Chanyeol telah berdiri di hadapannya yang sedang duduk di ranjang pun, Baekhyun hanya dapat berdiri pelan dan menundukan kepalanya malu. Sukses membuat sang suami gemas setengah mati.

Chanyeol perlahan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menahan napas, seharian ini Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya dan meremasnya lembut, bahkan di kerumunan para tamu Chanyeol melakukan itu tadi.

Ingatlah Baekhyun hanyalah yeoja mungil yang imut namun menggairahkan. Ia dapat bertingkah seperti anak anjing namun jika diperhatikan ia juga dapat bertingkah seperti hyena kelaparan yang haus seks. Mudah terangsang, bahkan hanya dengan remasan jemari kokoh Chanyeol di pinggangnya sepanjang pesta tadi.

Namun Baekhyun sedang dalam mode anak anjingnya sekarang. Pipinya merona cantik dengan belah bibir bawahnya yang tergigit canggung. Jemarinya sangat telaten mengancingkan piyama sang suami.

"Kau lelah?"

"Hmm.."

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini sayang."

Baekhyun kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Sedikit bingung dengan tujuan Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Untuk apa ucapan terima kasih itu?"

"Untuk hari ini, aku rasa tak mudah bagimu untuk terus tersenyum cerah pada semua tamuku yang menyusahkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Menyandarkan kepalanya lembut ke dada Chanyeol yang bidang sementara Chanyeol memeluk pinggang dan punggungnya sedikit erat. Chanyeol juga menggerakan tubuh Baekhyun pelan kearah kiri dan kanan. Seperti sedang berdansa. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Siapa suamiku?"

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Melonggarkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan menatap lekat wajah jenaka Baekhyun.

"Sewaktu kecil saat sedang bermain dengan kakakku aku selalu bertanya padanya siapakah yang nantinya akan menjadi suamiku. Dan aku hanya sedang bernostalgia dengan masa kecilku yang selalu penasaran dengan siapa gerangan yang menjadi suamiku kelak."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Meletakan keningnya diatas kening Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi kanan Baekhyun sekilas.

"Apa nama Park Chanyeol pernah terlintas dalam otak ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Namamu tak pernah terlintas di otakku karena namamu telah memenuhi hatiku."

"Apa itu sebuah gombalan?"

"Hmm.. apa aku penggombal yang baik?"

"Tidak, itu terdengar menggelikan."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima sementara Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Namja itu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Baekhyun kearah sudut kamar. Tempat dimana sebuah kursi goyang besar berada.

Chanyeol telah lebih dulu duduk di kursi tersebut. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat jemari tangan sang istri yang sangat lentik. Lewat isyarat mata, Chanyeol memberi tanda pada Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan bersandar nyaman di dadanya. Baekhyun kembali merona.

Jika saja Chanyeol selalu berada bersamanya seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak perlu mengenakan sapuan blush on lagi di pipinya, karena Chanyeol telah berhasil membuat pipi cantik itu merona dengan alaminya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia tahu Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang polos dan lugu. Lingkungan serta tuntutan gemerlapnya panggung hiburan telah menciptakan pribadi baru yaitu Baekhyun yang menggoda. Namun pada dasarnya Baekhyun tetap wanita yang imut dan menggemaskan. Ia merona dengan mudahnya bahkan tersipu malu hanya karena perlakuannya yang lembut.

Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, mungkin karena sebelumnya Baekhyun tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang namja selain Chanyeol, atau mungkin Baekhyun sendiri telah memiliki ketertarikan pada suaminya. Untuk dua alasan ini Chanyeol tidak berani berspekulasi. Ia berharap keduanya.

"Kau merasa nyaman?"

Baekhyun hanya menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Kepalanya telah bersandar nyaman pada dada Chanyeol dengan posisi tubuhnya yang miring ke samping kanan. Chanyeol benar-benar gemas. Tubuh Baekhyun sangat pas berada di pelukannya. Ramping, mungil dan menggemaskan.

Memiliki istri dengan postur tubuh mungil adalah impian Chanyeol. Terlebih yang nyaman di peluk seperti Baekhyun. Meskipun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak pantas disebut mungil, ia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang yeoja dengan tinggi badan 174cm. Hanya saja bagi Chanyeol itu cukup mungil untuk tubuh raksasanya.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir jika akhirnya kau akan menjadi suamiku."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Diatas tubuh Chanyeol yang nyaman, Baekhyun menaikkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol. Wajah suaminya benar-benar tampan. Baekhyun bahkan kehilangan kontrol jarinya sendiri.

"Kau cantik sekali…"

Rona merah itu kini telah menjalar hingga telinganya. Chanyeol sadar dengan kekaguman Baekhyun pada wajahnya. Hanya saja yeoja mungil itu terlihat enggan mengakui meskipun tingkahnya sangat menggambarkan hal itu.

"Kau juga…" Bisik Baekhyun kelewat pelan.

Lihat kan? Hanya karena satu pancingan pujian dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya berani mengutarakan isi hatinya tentang betapa tampannya wajah Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu berarti kau menyebutku cantik?"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Maksudku kau tampan."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm.."

"Kau juga cantik tanpa make up sekalipun."

Bibir Baekhyun mencibir lucu. Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat tingkah istrinya. Dipuji cantik kok malah merajuk? Chanyeol merasa cukup heran.

"Apa seperti ini caramu menggombaliku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Nadanya meremehkan dan itu sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak mengusak rambut istrinya. Baekhyun memekik tak terima.

"Aku bicara kenyataan. Kau memang cantik bahkan tanpa make up. Aku akan berdosa jika berkata kau jelek tanpa make up."

Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya sekalipun ia melihat ada sedikit keseriusan di mata suaminya. Tolong diingat, sedikit keseriusan. Baekhyun kembali mencibir.

"Lihat mataku ini! Apa menurutmu aku ini cantik dengan mata seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki mata sebesar dan seindah milikmu. Butuh waktu lama bagi seorang make up artist untuk membuat mataku terlihat indah."

Ucap Baekhyun cerewet. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merajuk. Setelah mencibirnya dengan nada yang meremehkan sekarang istrinya itu merajuk. Sungguh kekanakan pikir Chanyeol. Namun selanjutnya Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ini memang topik bahasan yang cukup sensitif. Terlebih Baekhyun adalah seorang artis.

"Apa mata ini yang menjadi permasalahannya? Mata kecil ini yang justru membuatmu mempesona."

"Jangan berlebihan."

"Apa aku terdengar berlebihan?"

"Kau tahu semua orang memuji betapa cantiknya wajahku saat di layar kaca tanpa pernah membayangkan betapa buruknya wajahku saat tanpa make up. Mata kecilku ini, pasti tidak sebanding dengan berkilaunya mata aktris lain. Bibirku juga tipis, tidak tebal dan penuh. Pipiku sedikit gembil tak seperti aktris lain yang memiliki pipi tirus yang sexy. Raut wajahku bahkan lebih cocok disandingkan dengan bocah sekolah menengah atas dibandingkan dengan yeoja dewasa yang menggairahkan."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Tak menyangka Baekhyun akan berbicara sepanjang itu hanya untuk membahas masalah kekurangannya. Apakah semua yeoja diluar sana memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama seperti Baekhyun? Mengabsen semua kekurangan mereka dan membandingkannya dengan milik orang lain? Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau tertawa?!" Delik Baekhyun tak terima.

"Bukan begitu sayang, aku hanya merasa bingung mengapa kau dapat dengan mudahnya membandingkan sesuatu yang kau punya dengan orang lain."

"Setiap yeoja pasti seperti itu. Maksudku ini bicara tentang percaya diri."

"Kau tidak percaya diri?"

"Sedikit."

"Apa maksudmu berkata sedikit? Sedikit atau banyak bagiku sama saja. Intinya kau tidak percaya diri dengan rupamu sendiri."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Merasa kalah bicara dengan Chanyeol. Dan wajah sok polos Chanyeol jelas membuatnya semakin jengkel.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat cerewet Park Chanyeol!"

"Siapa yang bicara lebih banyak diawal tadi?"

Satu pukulan telak Chanyeol dapatkan di dadanya yang bidangnya. Sekalipun Baekhyun terlihat kesal, pukulan itu tak berarti apa-apa untuk Chanyeol. Hanya pukulan manja minta perhatian. Chanyeol tertawa geli setelahnya.

"Kulit wajahmu halus seperti bayi, saat tersenyum matamu yang kecil ini terlihat sangat hidup dan menggemaskan, kau bahkan ribuan kali lebih sexy saat menjilat bibir tipismu ini. Hidungmu yang mungil sangat pas dengan porsi wajahmu yang imut. Dan raut wajahmu ini adalah yang paling istimewa."

"Dapat panas membara dengan ekspresi penuh gairah serta dapat merona cantik dengan ekspresi malu yang menggemaskan."

Kau berhasil Park Chanyeol karena setelahnya, Baekhyun istrimu telah menundukkan kepalanya malu. Menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang bahkan telah menjalar mencapai telinga.

Apa Chanyeol terlahir dengan pribadinya yang seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng? Tampan dan romantis? Baekhyun memekik girang dalam hati. Ini baru satu hari ia resmi menjadi istri Park Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun sudah merasa kadar gula dalam darahnya meningkat drastis hanya karena pujian Chanyeol. Mungkin ia akan menjadi penderita diabetes jika terus berlama-lama tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol.

Masih dengan rona merah yang membayang dipipinya, Chanyeol mulai mengecupi pipi Baekhyun. Seolah memberi stampel merah yang lebih besar dipipi istrinya yang lucu menggemaskan. Baekhyun mulai terkekeh geli dengan tingkah suaminya. Ia pun telah melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di leher kokoh sang suami.

Mata teduh Byun Baekhyun beradu pandang dengan mata bulat Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya yang tertimpa cahaya bulan dari celah jendela kamar utama apartemen mereka. Yeoja yang bahkan baru saja merendahkan dirinya yang tanpa make up itu begitu luar biasa mempesona.

"Jadi apa yang istriku ini butuhkan agar percaya diri dengan kecantikannya heum?"

"Mungkin semacam cermin ajaib seperti yang penyihir miliki dalam cerita Snow White. Cermin yang bisa memberitahukan apakah aku ini adalah yeoja paling cantik di dunia ini."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Celetukan Luhan tentang sosok Baekhyun yang sangat terobsesi dengan cerita dongeng anak perempuan itu ternyata bukanlah sekedar lelucon belaka. Oh ayolah… Baekhyun sudah menginjak usia tiga puluh tahun dan ia masih berharap berada di dunia dongeng.

"Apa kau berfikir ingin seperti penyihir jahat? Cermin ajaib itu pada akhirnya mengatakan sebuah kebenaran bukan? Snow White adalah yang paling cantik."

Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya lucu. Menggerak-gerakan bibirnya kekiri dan kekanan. Benar-benar tidak sadar jika tingkahnya itu bisa membangkitkan sisi liar Park Chanyeol. Untung saja Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang benar-benar terkontrol.

"Aku bukannya ingin menjadi penyihir, aku hanya ingin memiliki cermin ajaib yang jujur!"

"Aku bisa menjadi cermin ajaibmu yang jujur."

"Benarkah?!"

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Ingin mengomel hanya saja tidak bisa saat melihat binar di mata istrinya yang lucu itu. Jelas Chanyeol kesal, Baekhyun langsung menghadapkan tubuh mungilnya itu kearah Chanyeol dengan cara menghentak bahkan melompat tadi. Jika Chanyeol tidak memiliki refleks yang sangat bagus, sudah dipastikan tubuh mungil itu akan terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

"Baiklah sekarang kau adalah cermin ajaibku!" Pekik Baekhyun merasa tak bersalah. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus dada. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengomel karena tak ingin membuat Baekhyun yang sedang senang bukan main itu mendadak merajuk.

Dan istrinya itu senang hanya karena Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia akan menjadi cermin ajaib untuknya. Berapa sebenarnya umur yeoja mungil ini?

"Wahai cermin ajaib, apakah aku boleh mengajukan pertanyaan?"

"Tentu saja, Ratu Park."

"Ratu Park?! Siapa itu?!"

"Tentu saja kau sayang, kau telah jadi istriku. Kau nyonya Park sekarang. Jadi posisikan dirimu sebagai Ratu Park dan akulah rajanya."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali. Untuk informasi saja untuk saat ini posisi mereka sudah berubah dari yang sebelumnya. Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dengan bokong sintalnya yang duduk dipaha Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol bersandar di kursi goyang sembari menggenggam tangan Baekhyun di pangkuannya. Sungguh posisi yang intim bukan?

"Tidak bisa seperti itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bukan raja! Kau adalah cermin ajaibku! Dan aku adalah Ratu Byun yang paling cantik!" Tuntut Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk lentiknya kearah Chanyeol dan kemudian dengan absurdnya yeoja mungil itu tertawa setelah melihat Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

'turuti apa kata ibu ratu dan semua kekonyolan ini akan usai.' Pikir Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Yang Mulia Ratu Baekhyun, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada cermin ajaib?"

"Hmmm…" Baekhyun memasang pose berfikirnya.

"Wahai cermin ajaib siapakah yang paling cantik di dunia ini?" Baekhyun dengan berlebihannya mengajukan pertanyaan sambil bertolak pinggang, jelas membuat Chanyeol was-was. Khawatir yeoja mungil itu terjatuh dari kursi goyang.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya sekarang?"

Baekhyun mendelik tajam, melempar isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Jawab saja cermin ajaib!"

"The answer is you.."

"…."

Dan mini drama antara Ratu Byun dan cermin ajaibnya yang jujur berakhir dengan rona merah dipipi Ratu Byun yang muncul dengan tidak jelasnya. Tolong beri tepuk tangan untuk drama ini.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan mata yang masih mengerjap. Mata kecil itu masih menyesuaikan diri dengan porsi cahaya matahari pagi yang merangsek masuk lewat jelah gorden tipis di kamar apartemennya.

Baekhyun menyibakan selimut biru yang ia kenakan. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati piyama biru muda dengan motif bintang kuning itu masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Piyama itu adalah bukti bahwa ia tak bermimpi.

Ia memang telah menikah dengan Park Chanyeol dan piyama ini adalah buktinya. Baekhyun nyatanya tidak memiliki piyama motif seperti ini sebelumnya dan piyama itu adalah piyama couple yang ada di lemari kamar utama apartemen barunya dengan Chanyeol.

Rona merah kembali merambat di wajah manis Baekhyun yang masih kusut sehabis bangun tidur. Meski harus mendapati keadaan bahwa ia terbangun sendiri tanpa sang suami disampingnya, Baekhyun tetap saja merasa sangat senang.

Ia meremas selimut birunya gemas dan menciumi baru harum dari selimut itu. Ada bau dirinya dan bau Chanyeol disana. Sungguh senang bukan main meskipun tidak ada bau mencurigakan lain seperti bau cairan vaginanya atau sperma Chanyeol yang bercampur baur dengan keringat mereka sendiri.

Setidaknya hal itulah yang Luhan pernah katakan. Selalu ada bau mencurigakan di kamar sepasang pengantin baru yang telah melewati malam pertamanya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya penuh rasa bahagia sampai akhirnya mata kecil itu membulat lebar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pemeran utama kita sepertinya telah sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur panjangnya yang nyenyak. Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya kesana-kemari. Ia panik saat tidak mendapati sosok sang suami diatas ranjang, padahal di narasi sebelumnya Baekhyun tetap merasa senang meskipun tidak menemukan Chanyeol disisinya.

Sungguh pemeran utama kita ini sangat labil dan menyusahkan penulis saja. Baiklah untuk yang satu ini hanya bercanda. Byun Baekhyun tetap pemeran utama yang terbaik.

Masih dengan ekspresi paniknya yang berlebihan Baekhyun perlahan mulai menapaki lantai kamarnya. Berjalan perlahan menuju pintu seperti orang linglung. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu.

Kemarin adalah malam pertamanya dengan Chanyeol bukan? Lalu apa ini? Ia bangun dengan keadaan masih berpakaian, tidak ada bau mencurigakan di selimut, tidak mendapati suaminya di ranjang dan terakhir ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit atau mengganjal di kewanitaannya.

Ini bukan pengalaman pertama Baekhyun dalam seks meskipun Baekhyun selalu membayangkan seks terindah adalah saat malam pertama dengan suaminya, karena saat itulah ia dapat menyebut moment itu dengan sebutan bercinta, bukan seks semata. Melainkan seks dengan cinta.

Dan Baekhyun tidak merasakan apapun pada malam pertamanya?

Yeoja mungil itu meremas rambutnya dramatis. Apa ia bermimpi? Apa ia sebenarnya tidak menikah? Padahal di narasi sebelumnya Baekhyun merasa sangat lega hanya karena mendapati dirinya mengenakan piyama yang sama dengan Chanyeol sebagai bukti mereka telah menikah dan setelahnya Baekhyun berfikir lain.

Kalaupun mereka menikah, mengapa Baekhyun dengan bodohnya melewatkan ritual malam pertamanya yang sangat berharga itu?

"Hiks… PARK CHANYEOL!"

Setelahnya terdengar bunyi suara panci kosong yang terjatuh dan membentur lantai. Baekhyun memekik takut mendengarnya. Barulah setelah itu mata mungilnya mendapati sosok jangkung Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mereka. Masih mengenakan piyama couplenya, hanya saja dengan sebuah apron berwarna kuning di tubuhnya.

"Astaga, ada apa sayang?" Panik Chanyeol.

Tengah asik membuat sarapan, ia harus dikejutkan dengan teriakan histeris istrinya di kamar. Chanyeol tentu terkejut setengah mati terlebih setelah Baekhyun dengan dramatisnya berlari kearahnya dengan berderai air mata.

"Kupikir kita tidak menikah." Bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. Berfikir drama apalagi yang istrinya ini ciptakan. Hanya saja melihat wajah penuh khawatir dengan jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun, mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol terkikik geli dalam hati.

Mengapa ia bisa dipertemukan oleh yeoja berlebihan sekaligus menggemaskan seperti Baekhyun?

"Bagaimana bisa berfikir seperti itu heum?"

Baekhyun mulai tenang setelah Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan mesra di keningnya.

"Kau tidak berada disampingku saat aku terbangun." Adu Baekhyun sambil merajuk. Ia peluk sosok Chanyeol erat seolah jika ia melepaskannya Chanyeol akan lari menjauh. Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut dan dengan mudahnya menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun seakan Baekhyun adalah seekor koala.

"Aku sedang ada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yang Mulia Ratu Byun. Jadi mengapa bisa sehisteris itu heum?"

"Hmmm… A-aku…"

"Aku? Aku kenapa?"

Baekhyun mulai mengigiti bibir tipisnya. Kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup. Ia tatap mata suaminya ragu. Apa ia harus mengatakan alasan mengapa ia begitu histeris? Jika saja ia bisa merangkai kata dengan indahnya segalanya bisa mudah. Ia bisa menggunakan beberapa perumpamaan tanpa harus berkata frontal tentang alasan mengapa ia merasa tidak melakukan seks dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak merasakan sakit di kemaluanku sama sekali, apa kita tidak melakukan apapun semalam?" Cicit Baekhyun tetap frontal dan pelan. Sangat pelan, hanya saja jangan salahkan telinga peri Chanyeol yang mampu mendengar suara sekecil apapun, Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengarnya.

Ia tidak salah bukan? Baekhyun terlihat seperti yeoja cantik dengan beberapa kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. Baekhyun yang polos pemalu seperti gadis desa, Baekhyun yang kekanakan dengan mimpi ingin hidup di negeri dongeng, serta Baekhyun yang binal dan menggairahkan.

Dan Chanyeol tak bisa menebak pribadi seperti apa yang ada dihadapannya ini. Pertanyaan Baekhyun terdengar sangat binal namun dengan cara pengucapan yang malu-malu dan menggemaskan.

"Setelah mini drama Ratu Byun dan cermin ajaibnya yang jujur, istriku ini tertidur pulas sehingga kita tidak melakukan apapun."

Baekhyun beserta penonton pun kecewa. Tak ada seks menggairahkan di malam pertama dan Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya yang justru larut dalam gombalan cermin ajaibnya semalam.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya tolong beri tepuk tangan untuk drama Ratu Byun dan cermin ajaibnya yang jujur ini. Setidaknya drama ini mampu mengalihkan keinginan sang pemeran utama untuk mengetahui seberapa ganasnya sang suami diranjang.

.

.

.

**End Of Chapter 3. Ratu Byun dan Cermin Ajaibnya yang Jujur**.

* * *

.

.

.

Saya sibuk banget sumpah *alesan

Saya nulis ff ini nyolong-nyolong waktu nugas wkwkwwk, apalagi mau uts jadi saya berusaha banget buat bikin ff ini tetap jalan meskipun semakin lama semakin gaje wkwkwk saya juga ga sempet ngedit, jadi mungkin ada typo atau kalimat belibetnya mohon maaf bangeeet

Ini buat readers yang minta chanbaek! Cieeeeee udh nikah cie unyuuu cie ga jadi nganu di malem pertama *plak

Saya sengaja ga jadiin chapter ini malem pertama chanbaek alasannya biar greget aja #greget wkwkwkk

Soalnya memang klimaks cerita ini bukan saat kapan chanbaek nganu tapi saat dimana mereka sadar saling mencintai satu sama lain cieeeeeee *apasih dar

Dan tolong jangan bingung ama chapter ini karena saya punya firasat mungkin beberapa readers akan bingung karena beberapa narasinya yang belibet, maapin sayaaah

Jadi dalam ff ini saya mau mempertegas kalo baekhyun binal bukan karena bawaan lahir *plak. Tapi karena lingkungan. Bener dugaan bang ceye kalo baekhyun itu memang aslinya yeoja mungil yang polos, kekanakan dan doyan mimipi. Terobsesi sama dongeng princess-princess gitu cyiiin kaya saya wkwkwwk jadi inget saya histeris sendiri nonton Cinderella kkkk

Nah Baekhyun tuh gitu, dia itu berubah jadi seperti di chapter sebelumnya, jadi menggoda abis itu karena keadaan. Karena dunia artis yang ngerubah dia dan pada akhirnya pribadi asli si mungil baek pasti akhirny kembali kan? Makanya dia absurd banget di chap ini. Nah saya mau nonjolin itu, makanya saya kasih sub judul Ratu Byun dan Cermin ajaibnya yang jujur wkwkwkwk

Ini sebagian terinspirasi dari obrolan puja kerang ajaib di kartun spongebob yang diplesetin jadi puja cabe ajaib sama adik-adikku tersayang di grup chanbaek! Terima kasih sayang-sayangkuh kalian pembawa inspirasi wkwkwk

Dan buat karakter ceye udh jelas belom sih? Doi rasional banget! Saya bikin karakter ceye begitu, terbukti dari perkiraan ceye soal kenapa Baekhyun cepet akrab ama jongin dan kyungsoo. Ceye seneng tapi dia juga ga bisa langsung ngambil kesimpulan kalo baek tulus, karena menurut saya orang rasional itu ga bakal langsung percaya sama sesuatu yang cepat. Apalagi buat akrab sama orang lain, semua butuh proses makanya chan ga bisa langsung jamin kadar ketulusan baek. Jadi sebenernya ceye juga ada curiga kalo baek ga tulus gitu karena karakternya memang rasional banget.

Dan karakter sebelumnya, Chanyeol tuh doyan ngelobi! Maksudnya ceye itu bisa banget yang namanya bikin orang langsung terbang, tau kelemahan setiap orang itu ada di pujian. Makanya dari awal chap 1 Chanyeol kaya memuja Baekhyun banget, di chapter ini juga. Dia bela-belain ikutin pikiran kekanakan baekhyun soal cermin ajaib padahal aslinya dia orangnya rasional dan efeknya Baekhyun langsung unyu banget plus malu malu kucing gitu *plak* padahal aslinya Chanyeol itu… tunggu chapter selanjutnya wkwkwkwk

Saya ga janji ini ff bakalan happy ending loh! *dibegal* Semua balik lagi, saya udh siapin happy ending tapi masa udh kepikiran sad ending juga *digiles

Terlebih setelah liat bekun niban sehun di exo next door! Gilaaaaa kenapa ga lu aje si hun jadi pemeran utama?! Huks kan biar chan aja yang ditiban bekun di tuh drama bukannya ceye malah berkeliaran ama gayung huks

Agak baper sih apalagi liat ada adegan bekun sehun begono, tapi setelah saya malah mikir sesuatu. Kok baekhyun pas lagi niban sehun posisinya itu kaya udh biasa banget kaya udh handal *uhuk* emang mungkin kalo ama ceye hobinya *uhuk* uke on top *uhuk* KYAAAAAAAA MY CHANBAEK FEELS! *gila sendiri wkwkwk

Terus pas ceye liat ukenya nindih brondong, mukanya langsung marah gitu. Tau sih mungkin itu arahan sutradara tapiiiii kaaaaaan itu natural banget! Beda keleus kalo dibandingin ama akting chanyeol yang laen, kadang ekspresi suka nahan ketawa *plak* lah iniii maaah kaya beneran! Nape bang? Cemburu ye bininye nyabe ama brondong? *digebukin ceye wkwkwkwk

Giliran chanyeol di sembur gayung, si Baekhyun kagetnya paling heboh wkwkwkwkw ga terima semenya di sembur wkwkw udin ah saya malah gaje sendiri *emang lu gaje -,-

Intinya saya baper tapi dikit *halaaaah* karena efeknya saya mikir yang iya-iya. Uke on top, muka marah ceye ama ekspresi baek pas chanyeol disembur wkwkwkwk tuh mulut lebar banget baek, biasa masukin sesuatu ye *plak

Mungkin ini hanya usaha ceye buat nambah penghasilan plus tabungan, gilee aje ceye sekarang kerjanya ekstra, buat beliin susu bakal anak anak, sama buat beli sebongkah berlian bakal baekhyun wkwkwk

Pokoknya yang terbaik buat chanbaek! EXO JJAAAANG! MENANG TERUS CIEEEE! I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK! CHANBAEK HARDCORE SHIPPER!

Review please!

* * *

Sign

Sandara


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Namja tampan luar biasa itu membungkuk sopan pada seluruh jajaran direksi dan tamu undangan terhormat yang sedang berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan menyambut pidatonya yang luar biasa mengesankan.

Disalah satu kursi kehormatan yang berjajar di bagian depan aula nampak sosok penuh wibawa milik sang ayah menanti Chanyeol turun dari podium dan menyapanya. Setelah menebar senyum mempesona miliknya yang diiringi dengan decitan serta kilau lampu blitz kamera, Chanyeol segera turun dan menjabat tangan sang ayah dengan penuh rasa percaya diri, disaat sang ayah hanya bisa tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya bangga.

Ia telah sah sekarang. Perusahaan ini miliknya. Tidak sepenuhnya memang, karena masih ada beberapa pemegang saham lain yang tak bisa Chanyeol pandang sebelah mata. Hanya saja ini cita-citanya dan sekarang telah tercapai. Ia adalah pemimpin perusahaan yang telah ayahnya rintis sejak lama. Ialah raksasa yang sangat dibanggakan oleh keluarga Park.

Tak selamanya ia menggenggam tangan sang ayah, karena setelahnya beberapa tamu undangan lain ikut menghampirinya dan memberikan ucapan selamat, sementara para tamu kehormatan lainnya telah lebih dulu meninggalkan aula. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum bangga.

"Beruntungnya dirimu nak, setelah mendapatkan istri yang sangat cantik kau memperoleh kekuasaan yang amat sangat." Puji seorang pria paruh baya disampingnya. Ekspresinya meremehkan namun Chanyeol tetap menerimanya hangat.

"Ini berkat anda. Tuhan memberkati anda." Sahut Chanyeol dengan kadar kesopanannya yang mencapai atap. Pria paruh baya itu tergelak hingga membuat Chanyeol terasa tuli mendengarnya.

Sang ayah ikut tersenyum. Bangga dengan jawaban putranya yang luar biasa dewasa dan elegan. Chanyeol berdehem singkat, melontarkan untaian kata-kata anggun yang mengisyaratkan ia sangat berkeinginan untuk segera meninggalkan ruang aula yang agung tersebut.

Tuan Park menganggukan kepalanya maklum. Mata bulat yang sepenuhnya ia wariskan untuk Chanyeol itu memberi tanda pada putranya untuk tidak khawatir. Ia punya seribu satu kalimat untuk menenangkan beberapa orang tua menyebalkan ini, agar mereka tidak terlalu banyak berkomentar tentang keputusannya menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai penerusnya.

Setelah membungkukan tubuhnya kembali, Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi saat berjalan melewati lorong perusahaannya diikuti oleh seorang asisten wanitanya yang tak kalah angkuh.

"Tinggalkan aku, aku akan menghubungimu jika aku telah siap untuk tugas pertamaku." Sahut Chanyeol tanpa menatap asistennya.

Nana, sang asisten mengangguk patuh. Helaian rambutnya yang cantik berkilau itu jatuh dengan dramatisnya saat tubuh langsingnya membungkuk hormat. Chanyeol meninggalkannya dengan cepat tanpa berfikir untuk peduli dengan asisten setianya itu.

Chanyeol telah memasuki ruang kerjanya yang luas bukan main. Ia longgarkan dasi yang seolah mencekik lehernya. Ia duduki kursi panas pemimpin perusahaan itu. Entah seperti apa karirnya nanti tentu Chanyeol sangat peduli. Ia adalah pria ambisius yang sangat bergairah.

Ia punya ambisi penuh untuk tetap mempertahankan apa yang telah keluarganya miliki dan tidak akan membiarkan tangan-tangan kotor pesaing ayahnya itu berusaha kembali merebutnya. Ia harus menjadi seorang pemimpin yang kuat hingga tak seorang pun mampu menyadari ada celah bagi dirinya untuk jatuh.

Dan untuk mewujudkan semua itu, Chanyeol bahkan telah mempersiapkan beberapa rencana yang akan ia lakukan dengan statusnya kini. Rencana yang sangat terperinci lengkap dengan beberapa jalan pintas dan amunisi cadangan untuk menjalankan rencananya kedepan.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, ia telah bisa merasakan hawa keberhasilan dari setiap rencana yang ia akan laksanakan nanti.

Meskipun Chanyeol tahu pasti ini akan sangat melelahkan. Ia akan berhadapan dengan banyak orang-orang licik seperti ular. Dan tentunya Chanyeol tidak mungkin menjadi seorang manusia untuk menghadapi orang-orang seperti itu, ia juga harus menjadi ular atau bahkan mahkluk lainnya yang lebih ganas dan licik dari ular. Tapi tentunya mahkluk ganas yang berselimut bulu domba.

Ia harus bisa bermain sehalus dan serapi mungkin. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol telah menyiapkan belasan topeng untuk menutupi perasaannya. Jangan sampai semua ambisinya itu terlihat dan pada akhirnya mampu dipadamkan oleh orang-orang picik itu.

Dan setiap langkah besar yang akan diambilnya nanti, Chanyeol telah siap menerima semua resiko yang akan dihadapinya. Semua orang menginginkan ini. Kekuasaan ini layaknya sebuah tahta suci kerajaan yang sangat dimimpikan, diinginkan dan dicita-citakan. Dan Chanyeol telah memangku tahta itu sekarang. Ia berkewajiban penuh mempertahankannya dengan resiko ia bisa saja kehilangan waktu dan kebebasannya.

Hanya saja dibalik semua ambisi yang telah sepenuhnya tercurah dalam urutan rencana jeniusnya itu, Chanyeol jelas sangat melupakan statusnya yang telah menjadi seorang suami. Suami dari sosok pemimpi macam Byun Baekhyun.

Nama Byun Baekhyun bahkan tak ada dalam detail rencana itu. Chanyeol mengabaikan apa saja resiko yang harus ia hadapi nantinya setelah memutuskan untuk menikahi seseorang yang hanya ia jadikan alat untuk memuluskan jalannya menuju kekuasaan.

Termasuk resiko jika nantinya ia justru jatuh dalam perasaan yang sangat tidak rasional baginya.

Cinta. Cintanya pada Byun Baekhyun sang istri. Byun Baekhyun sang pemeran utama.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

**To Tie The Knot**

By : Sandara

Summary : Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. _It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you_. Chanbaek FF By Sandara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 4 : Menebak Sosok Asli Sang Suami. **

.

.

.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun mulai menundukkan kepalanya canggung. Sepanjang sarapan yang tengah di jalaninya hari ini Baekhyun sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke sana ke mari. Kemana saja asal jangan kearah Chanyeol sang suami yang tengah menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan tenang.

Namja tampan luar biasa itu telah tampil rapi dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana hitamnya. Dasi bergaris gradasi hitam dan biru melingkari lehernya yang kokoh. Berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun yang lusuh acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun tidur lengkap dengan setelan piyamanya yang masih sama seperti kemarin.

Baekhyun mengoleskan roti panggangnya ragu. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat fokus dengan sarapannya.

"Kau akan pergi bekerja?"

Ini terdengar bodoh memang. Chanyeol telah rapi dengan kemejanya bahkan jas hitam miliknya telah tergantung rapi disamping sofa ruang tengah, dan Baekhyun masih menanyakan hal tersebut?

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang mampu membuat Baekhyun menahan napas saking tampannya.

"Tentu saja, sayang."

"Abonim tidak memberimu cuti?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu. Ia sedikit heran memang. Mereka baru saja menikah, Baekhyun jelas-jelas berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Chanyeol. Sekalipun ia masih terlalu gugup dan canggung untuk melakukan segala sesuatu berdua nantinya, namun tetap saja Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol tetap berada disisinya lebih lama. Bagaimanapun mereka tetap pengantin baru yang butuh waktu berduaan.

"Kupikir tidak ada bulan madu."

"Bukan seperti itu, Yeollo."

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Ia tatap Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya sekarang.

"Baiklah tidak ada bulan madu karena aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, namun kita ini baru saja menikah. Apa tidak aneh jika kau langsung bekerja? Kupikir di sebuah perusahaan ada semacam aturan pemberian cuti sebentar bagi semua pegawainya yang baru menikah."

Seumur hidup Baekhyun tidak pernah hidup dalam dunia perkantoran. Ia adalah seorang aktris dan hanya pekerjaan itulah yang seumur hidup pernah ia kerjakan. Jadi Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu pasti apa yang ada dalam dunia perkantoran termasuk semua aturan didalamnya.

Dan Baekhyun merasa cuti sebentar setelah menikah itu adalah hal yang wajib. Kalaupun tidak ada, Baekhyun merasa betapa kejamnya dunia perkantoran. Tidak mengizinkan pegawainya untuk sekedar bermesraan dengan pasangannya setelah menikah. Terlebih baru kemarin mereka menikah.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah yang seperti itu ada, walaupun beberapa dari pegawai lainnya menjalani itu."

"Lalu kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Kau tahu sayang, aku baru saja mendapatkan jabatan ini. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kuurus. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti posisiku."

Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah. Jawaban lembut dan dewasa Chanyeol tentu membuatnya tak berkutik sama sekali. Tak ada celah baginya untuk berkomentar selain menyetujui dan mengerti posisi Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol tahu betul istri mungilnya itu kecewa dengan kenyataan ini. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil posisi duduk disamping Baekhyun. Menghadapkan tubuh Baekhyun kearahnya, mengangkat dagu sang istri yang tengah menunduk dan menatap matanya dalam. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat kekecewaan yang tersirat dalam mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka tangannya kearah Baekhyun, mengajak sang istri untuk berpelukan. Namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak memiliki pertahanan diri yang kuat, sudah dari tadi malam Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis itu. Keadaan dimana Baekhyun selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati.

"Uri Baekboo tidak menginginkan pelukan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu. Panggilan itu, Baekboo dan Chanyeollo adalah panggilan mesra mereka. Dibuat saat pertemuan mereka di minggu kedua. Beralasan bahwa mereka harus memiliki panggilan spesial agar terlihat seperti pasangan-pasangan muda saat ini. Mengikuti segala sesuatu yang kekinian itu tidak buruk.

"Aku belum mandi, aku bau. Nanti kemejamu bau, Yeollo." Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memeluknya hangat. Aroma tubuh Baekhyun sangat ringan seperti bayi. Aromanya lembut, tidak kuat bahkan tercium sangat kekanakan. Perpaduan antara beberapa aroma buah yang menyenangkan dengan dominasi aroma strawberry di dalamnya.

"Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaanku cepat. Setelah itu kita bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama." Janji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, matanya terpejam saat Chanyeol mulai melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengecup keningnya mesra.

"Undanglah beberapa teman untuk mengobrol jika kau merasa kesepian."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya patuh seperti orang yang terhipnotis. Pipinya bersemu merah saat kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol kembali ia rasakan. Pelukan Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik menurut Baekhyun. Ia pun tersenyum manis. Ini akan mudah, lagipula Chanyeol telah berjanji akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat hingga mereka punya waktu untuk berbincang bersama bahkan berbagi kehangatan di ranjang yang sama nantinya.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun menyesap kopinya dalam diam. Dihadapannya duduk dua orang yeoja kekanakan yang sedang bertengkar. Yang satu bermata panda dan yang satu lagi bermata rusa. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia mengajak dua manusia absurd ini berkunjung ke apartemen mewahnya bukan untuk sekedar berebut macaroon saja.

"Lihat ini Jie! Aku sudah bilang kan, aku ingin yang warna biru dan kau mengambilnya! Inikah yang kau sebut keadilan?" Seru Tao kelewat dramatis.

Luhan yang gemas dengan perilaku Tao akhirnya melahap macaroon warna biru yang sedari tadi menjadi sengketa itu. Tao menjerit tertahan melihatnya.

"Luhan Jie jahat!" Jerit Tao tak terima. Yeoja yang sebenarnya memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi seorang model karena tinggi badannya yang diatas rata-rata itu langsung cemberut. Sementara Luhan sibuk tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Plak!

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

Kini giliran Tao yang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sibuk mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Baekhyun. Yeoja tinggi itu merasa di atas angin setelah melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah jengkelnya memukul lengan Luhan yang terjulur di meja. Tao jelas merasa Baekhyun berada dipihaknya.

Luhan tak bisa diam. Ia mendelikan matanya kearah Tao dan bukannya takut, Tao justru dengan kurang ajarnya menjulurkan lidahnya menghina Luhan. Dan tingkah Tao harus terbayar dengan kakinya yang terinjak kaki Luhan. Sengaja diinjak lebih tepatnya.

Tao kembali menjerit. Sukses membuat telinga Luhan dan Baekhyun berdenging.

"Astaga Huang Zitao! Xi Luhan! Aku mengundang kalian kesini bukan untuk bertengkar!" Akhirnya sang nyonya rumah pun murka.

"Ini semua karena Luhan Jie mengambil macaroon milikku yang warna biru eonnie!" Adu Tao pada Baekhyun. Padahal tanpa perlu mengadu pun Baekhyun tahu jelas apa yang Luhan lakukan.

"Kau sendiri tadi bilang ingin macaroon yang warna kuning saja kan? Kenapa sekarang ingin yang biru?!" Balas Luhan seperti bocah yang berteriak saat temannya mengadu pada ibunya kalau ia habis bermain di lumpur.

"Aish! Hanya karena macaroon kalian ini! Besok-besok aku akan belikan kalian masing masing satu kotak penuh!" Jerit Baekhyun kesal.

Tao langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan binar bintang di matanya, sementara Luhan mulai mencibir.

"Mentang-mentang suamimu itu memberi kartu debit dengan isi yang fantastis, kau langsung memberi kami macaroon! Padahal sebelumnya untuk membelikan kami dalgona ppopgi saja kau malas!" Cibir Luhan.

Baekhyun yang saat itu duduk di hadapan Luhan langsung mendelik.

"Apa salahnya memakai uang suamiku!" Sahut Baekhyun tak terima. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan menyesap kopinya cepat.

"Jadi Chanyeol oppa memberikan kartu debit? Sebanyak apa itu eonnie? Apa sebanyak kau bisa membeli satu buah tas Gucci Limited Edition?" Kembali mata Tao berbinar-binar.

"Jangankan untuk membeli satu buah tas Gucci Limited Edition, kartu debit itu bahkan bisa Baekhyun gunakan untuk memesan tas khusus hanya untuknya seorang saja ke Gucci, Tao!" Tambah Luhan berlebihan sukses membuat yang paling muda disana memekik senang bukan main.

"Astaga! Aku ingin menjadi istri Park Chanyeol kalau begitu!" Jerit Tao tak tahu diri.

Jika tadi yang menjadi sasaran tangan mulus Baekhyun adalah Luhan, kini giliran Tao yang mendapatkannya. Tepat di kepala pula. Kasian yeoja imut itu. Tao hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, tak berani protes saat Baekhyun telah mengeluarkan tatapan ibu tirinya yang kejam.

"Jadi apa alasan Nyonya Park ini mengundang kami kemari? Apa hanya untuk memamerkan apartemennya saja?" Sindir Luhan sadis.

"Ish! Aku hanya sedang bosan! Makanya mengundang kalian kesini! Jika kalian tidak mau, pulang sana!" Usir Baekhyun merajuk. Yeoja mungil itu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Luhan dan Tao sebenarnya sudah cukup kebal dengan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat moody dan cepat merajuk. Baekhyun yang seperti itu terkadang sangat menyebalkan dan biasanya sifat merajuknya itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya jika diabaikan.

Hanya saja sepertinya kali ini pengecualian. Luhan dan Tao tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan Baekhyun saat melihat air mata Baekhyun telah menetes melewati pipinya yang mulus tanpa make up itu.

"Baekhyunnie, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan terkejut bukan main melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

Ini hanya pertengkaran tidak penting dan Luhan terlalu terbiasa mengeluarkan sindiran pedasnya dan Baekhyun biasanya menyahut dengan sindiran yang justru lebih pedas. Namun kali ini Baekhyun justru menangis terisak seperti sedang ada kematian.

Mengapa yeoja mungil ini sensitif sekali? Apa Baekhyun hamil?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru menikah sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu dan Baekhyun sudah hamil? Top sekali Park Chanyeol itu. Pikir Luhan mulai ngelantur.

"Eonnie, maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan bertengkar lagi dengan Luhan Jie. Aku janji akan ikhlas menerima kenyataan kalau Luhan Jie telah dengan jahatnya memakan macaroon biru milikku!" Ucap Tao mulai ikut ngelantur seperti Luhan.

Yeoja dengan mata seperti panda itu telah bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun, menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun, sosok yang telah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Ini bukan soal macaroon atau yang lainnya. Ini soal Chanyeol." Bisik Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"Apa yang namja itu lakukan eoh?" Luhan mulai tidak terima. Setelah ini tolong ingatkan Luhan untuk menendang Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol oppa menyakitimu? Astaga apa ini seperti novel yang pernah Luhan Jie pinjamkan itu?" Tanya Tao polos. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena sibuk menangis setelah membaca novel mengharu biru itu. Berkisah tentang seorang yeoja malang yang menjadi korban perjodohan orang tuanya dan berakhir dianiyaya oleh suaminya yang kejam.

Apa itu berarti Chanyeol adalah suami yang kejam?

"B-bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?!" Luhan mulai mendelik tak sabar. Ia sudah seperti karakter ibu tiri sekarang. Tao langsung memukul kaki yeoja rusa itu keras. Luhan tentu saja protes dan ia langsung bungkam saat menerima isyarat dari Tao bahwa ia harus tenang. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kalut.

"Baiklah, apa yang terjadi ceritakan Baekhyunnie.. Kau punya kami sebagai teman berbagi." Akhirnya Luhan bisa berkata pelan. Ia mulai mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut.

"C-chanyeol sangat sibuk. Ia bahkan belum menyentuhku sama sekali." Cicit Baekhyun.

Hening sejenak di ruangan tersebut. Untuk informasi saja mereka sedang berada di meja mini bar apartemen Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Berniat bersantai sejenak sambil menikmati suguhan sang nyonya rumah, kopi susu hangat yang menenangkan dan sekotak macaroon yang lembut menggetarkan. Namun nyatanya harus berakhir dengan curahan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun yang masih sibuk terisak.

"Astaga kupikir kau dianiyaya Chanyeol!" Seru Luhan memecah keheningan. Baekhyun langsung membuka tangannya dan menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Luhan Jie! Kau ini keterlaluan! Jahat sekali Chanyeol oppa tidak menyentuhmu eonnie! Dia pikir kau ini apa? Aku saja mau menyentuhmu sekarang!"

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun menatap Tao tak percaya. Tak percaya dengan kesimpulan yang Tao buat. Luhan langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Mengambil tutup kardus macaroon di meja dan mendaratkannya sadis di kepala Tao.

Tidak Baekhyun tidak Luhan, keduanya terlalu gemar menganiyaya Tao. Kembali yeoja panda yang sangat polos itu meringis kesakitan.

"Luhan Jie! Jahat!"

"Berapa umurmu Huang Zitao?! Menyentuh yang dimaksud bukan yang seperti itu!" Omel Luhan.

"Jadi seperti apa?"

"Maksudku seks, malam pertama Tao." Baekhyun memberitahu. Tao membulatkan bibirnya pertanda mengerti.

"Jadi seks. Kupikir apa!"

Baekhyun kembali membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Itu tanda ia benar-benar terkejut sepertinya. Bagaimana bisa kedua sahabatnya ini berfikiran seperti itu? Biasa saja? Astaga Baekhyun benar-benar nelangsa hanya karena ini.

"Kau mungkin kurang menarik untuknya!"

Luhan seharusnya berfikir lebih panjang sebelum berkata demikian, karena yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah suara jeritan tangis Byun Baekhyun yang merana. Yeoja mungil yang sudah menginjak usia kepala tiga itu sibuk menangis meraung-raung. Luhan benar-benar ragu dengan kesehatan mental sahabatnya.

"Apa seks itu wajib bagi pasangan yang sudah menikah di malam pertamanya?"

Pintar sekali Tao. Yeoja imut itu menambah abu-abu suasana.

"Kau mungkin harus minum air hangat dulu agar lebih tenang."

Luhan langsung melesat kearah dapur dan mengambilkan air hangat dari dispenser. Selepas ia kembali Baekhyun telah terlihat lebih baik, tidak meraung-raung namun masih terisak. Tao memeluknya dari samping dan mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun menerima air hangat yang Luhan berikan, menyesapnya pelan dan tak protes saat jemari lembut Luhan mulai merambat ke pipinya yang agak pucat dan mengusap air matanya. Luhan tersenyum begitupun Tao. Mencoba menguatkan meskipun mereka sendiri tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi.

"Apa aku tidak menarik lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Astaga miris sekali yeoja mungil ini, pikir Luhan. Ia peluk tubuh Baekhyun hangat dan Baekhyun kembali menangis di pelukan Luhan. Sementara Tao? Biarkan yeoja jangkung itu sibuk memikirkan wajib atau tidaknya melakukan seks di malam pertama.

Baekhyun mulai tenang, ia pun menceritakan setiap detail masalah yang terjadi dan saat itulah Luhan rasanya ingin menyeburkan dirinya ke sungai Han.

"Kami terus bercanda di malam pertama kami, dan selanjutnya aku menemukan fakta bahwa diriku tertidur tanpa melakukan malam pertama."

"Di pagi harinya aku menikmati sarapan pagiku dengan Chanyeol. Ia menyuapiku beberapa potong roti. Setelahnya aku membantunya memakan jas dan Chanyeol pergi ke kantor."

" Selanjutnya ia akan pulang sangat larut di malam hari. Saat dimana aku sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuk lagi. Dan pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali. Selalu seperti itu setiap harinya."

Baekhyun menahan napas sejenak. Menanti respon Luhan dan Tao. Luhan sibuk menghela napas kasar sedangkan Tao menatap Baekhyun serius, seolah wajah Baekhyun sedang dipenuhi oleh soal-soal matematika yang sangat rumit.

"Sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Ia usap sisa air mata yang membekas di pipinya kasar. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di pipinya yang ranum. Sukses membuat Tao gemas setengah mati.

"Kupikir tak ada yang salah dengan ceritamu Baekhyun-ah." Luhan mulai berkomentar. Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima.

"Dan untuk urusan seks, mungkin Chanyeol belum menemukan saat yang tepat dimana ia harus menyentuhmu. Bersabarlah."

"Kau bisa berkata sabar karena kau tidak merasakannya Xi Luhan!"

"Aish apa aku perlu merasakannya? Menjadi istri Park Chanyeol maksudmu? Itu resiko untukmu berani menikahi seorang pengusaha sibuk seperti Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun bungkam. Tak mampu menimpali ucapan Luhan. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sangat sibuk, tapi haruskah namja itu bertingkah seolah mengabaikannya?

Tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan memang. Chanyeol tetap menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan penyayang, Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah lupa mengecup kening Baekhyun saat ia berangkat ke kantor. Hanya saja bukan ini yang Baekhyun harapkan. Mereka baru menikah, Baekhyun ingin kehidupan yang lebih hidup dibandingkan dengan kehidupan rumah tangganya sekarang ini.

Di pagi hari terbangun tanpa Chanyeol dan di malam hari terlelap tanpa Chanyeol. Baru beberapa hari menikah dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menikmatinya. Tidak ada malam pertama yang romantis meskipun ini semua mungkin salahnya yang terlelap lebih dulu, tapi Chanyeol sang suami-lah yang seharusnya memulai.

Baekhyun bahkan telah bermimpi akan menikmati bulan madunya bersama Chanyeol, entah itu keluar kota atau keluar negeri sekalipun. Tapi yang terjadi justru Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah menyesal, menyebut ia terlalu sibuk untuk bulan madu. Meminta Baekhyun untuk bersabar karena sang suami harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan terkait jabatan barunya sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah memberikan kartu debit dengan jumlah yang fantastis di dalamnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Ini jelas tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia menuruti apa kata Chanyeol untuk mengundang beberapa teman jika ia kesepian hanya saja nampaknya ia tidak merasa lebih baik. Luhan jelas tidak mengerti dirinya.

"Tapi kupikir ini keterlaluan, Chanyeol oppa telah sibuk diawal menikah. Jika diawal saja sudah seperti itu bagaimana dengan selanjutnya? Mungkin Baekhyun eonnie akan benar-benar terabaikan."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Sibuk mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Tao. Tak sia-sia Tao mengamati wajahnya serius jika akhirnya yeoja imut itu mengerti maksudnya. Jangan seperti Luhan, cibir Baekhyun.

"Kau berfikir untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol, agar ia tak mengabaikanmu dan mau menyentuhmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan ragu namun kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Jika saja ini yang Baekhyun inginkan sedari tadi maka tidak perlu yeoja itu menangis meraung-raung, Luhan bahkan bisa membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut dihadapan pesona Byun Baekhyun saat ini juga.

"Ikut aku!"

"Aku ikut tidak jie?!"

Sekali lagi Huang Zitao teraniyaya oleh Luhan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chanyeol tak bisa berkutik melihat betapa mulusnya tubuh sang istri yang terbaring pasrah di sofa ruang tengah. Posisinya terlentang minta disentuh sementara bibir tipisnya terbuka lucu minta dikecup. Matanya terpejam rapat dan terdengar deru nafas halus dengan dada dan perutnya yang naik turun teratur.

Namja tampan itu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang kokoh. Sudah jam setengah satu malam. Sangat wajar Baekhyun telah terlelap. Mungkin yeoja mungil itu terlalu lelah menunggunya hingga akhirnya tertidur di sofa.

"Pangeran.." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar gumaman Baekhyun yang masih bertamasya di alam mimpinya.

Apakah istrinya ini bermimpi sedang menjadi putri tidur? Jika demikian maka Chanyeol adalah pangerannya. Baekhyun mengigau. Menyebut Chanyeol adalah pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang menyelamatkannya dari kastil yang menyeramkan saat ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat lembut dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati, menaiki tangga kecil menuju kamar utama mereka di lantai dua. Membuka pintu dengan bantuan kakinya dan melangkah menuju ranjang mereka yang hangat.

Tidur Baekhyun terusik saat tubuh mungilnya telah terbaring nyaman diatas ranjang. Namun Chanyeol punya cara ampuh untuk membuat putri cantiknya tertidur kembali. Sang pangeran mengecup pipi sang putri berkali, membisikan kalimat-kalimat cantik yang menenangkan dan mengisyaratkan agar sang putri kembali terlelap dan berpetualang di alam mimpinya lagi.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun telah benar-benar tertidur, Chanyeol mulai menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya. Ingin segera mencapai tempat tidur sebelum benar-benar terlelap menemani sang istri.

Ia telah selesai berpakaian, merangkak menuju kasur dan sedikit terkejut melihat mata kecil Baekhyun telah terbuka. Baekhyun mengerang kecil dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau menungguku?"

"Hmm… tak banyak waktu untuk bicara."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol sedikit menyesal. Belum genap satu minggu mereka menikah dan Chanyeol telah meninggalkan kesan yang buruk. Pergi di pagi hari dan pulang terlalu larut. Ia sadar tak ada waktu untuknya bersama Baekhyun.

Namja tampan itu mengelus surai lembut sang istri. Tersenyum lebar saat menyadari banyak perubahan dalam diri sang istri. Rambut panjang Baekhyun telah terpotong, menyisakan potongan rambut yang lebih pendek dan stylish. Tubuh mungil namun berisinya itu dibalut oleh sebuah lingerie tipis berwarna hitam dengan model baby doll. Pakaian dalam Baekhyun menerawang dengan jelas dari balik pakaian tidurnya. Terkesan sangat menggairahkan.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepala sang istri. Chanyeol pikir, Baekhyun tengah berusaha menggodanya sekarang dan apakah ia tergoda?

Tentu saja.

Hanya pria dengan penglihatan yang terganggu saja yang mengatakan Baekhyun tidak menarik. Dan Chanyeol adalah pria dengan mata yang sangat normal meskipun sedikit minus.

Baekhyun yang merasa dipandangi pun mendadak malu sendiri. Ini ide gila Luhan. Luhan dan Tao mengajaknya melakukan spa dan V-spa di sebuah salon eksklusif. Setelahnya keduanya sepakat membeli baju tidur baru untuk Baekhyun dari brand ternama yang mengusung model sexy Miranda Kerr.

Baekhyun terlihat seratus persen menarik dan penuh gairah sekarang, ditambah dengan mata sayunya yang minta disentuh.

"Kau mengundang teman-temanmu kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut. Sok berbasi-basi padahal dalam hati sudah terangsang pasti.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan merapatkan tubuhnya kearah sang suami. Jemari lentiknya meraba dada Chanyeol seduktif. Sebelum akhirnya memeluk Chanyeol erat hingga dadanya yang bulat tertekan mesra di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Ada Luhan dan Tao." Jawab Baekhyun. Suaranya lembut menyamai sebuah desahan. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Baguslah, aku yakin kehadiran mereka tidak akan membuatmu kesepian." Sahut Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa dalam hati. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Posisinya saat ini sangat memungkinkan bagi Baekhyun untuk merasakan seberapa kerasnya detak jantung sang suami. Luhan benar, Chanyeol tetap pria normal. Yang akan terangsang jika disuguhi gairah. Dan Baekhyun telah berusaha menyuguhkan itu.

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam begitupun sebaliknya. Baekhyun telah lebih dulu memejamkan matanya. Membisikan kalimat yang terdengar pasrah sekaligus seduktif.

"Aku ingin." Bisik Baekhyun mesra.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya. Ia yang lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dan saat itulah Baekhyun merasakan hawa dingin perlahan merayap di tubuhnya yang terbuka, karena memang lingerie yang dikenakannya tak sepenuhnya dapat menutupi tubuh mulusnya.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Tak sanggup menahan kesedihannya saat Chanyeol justru beranjak dari ranjang dengan alasan butuh udara segar dan keluar dari kamar.

Ia bahkan telah bertingkah seperti pelacur dan Chanyeol tetap tak kunjung menyentuhnya.

Diluar sana, Chanyeol terus saja berjalan menjauhi kamar. Menuruni tangga dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Ia harus menghindar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia hampir saja lepas kontrol jika ia tidak buru-buru menghindari Baekhyun tadi. Dadanya bergemuruh keras. Ia memang tidak seharusnya seperti ini karena nyatanya Baekhyun tetaplah istrinya dan sah baginya untuk menyentuh Baekhyun.

Namja tampan itu mengarahkan kakinya kearah dapur. Mengambil satu botol air mineral dingin yang selalu tersedia di kulkas dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan.

Setelahnya seperti orang gila Chanyeol mulai tertawa sendirian. Menertawakan dirinya yang mendadak bertingkah seperti seorang pria amatiran dalam menghadapi wanita.

Chanyeol perlahan memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak keras selagi mengingat betapa lembutnya dada sang istri yang sempat menempel rapat di sana. Ini bukan karena tubuh molek Baekhyun yang begitu ingin ia sentuh, ini lebih kepada perasaannya yang aneh. Disebut aneh karena Chanyeol sendiri tidak dapat mendefinisikan dengan pasti perasaannya itu.

"Aku menyukainya?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun kembali mendesah kecewa. Chanyeol tak terlihat di matanya saat ia terbangun. Baekhyun membuka selimutnya dan tersenyum miris. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Lingerie hitam yang ia beli bersama Luhan dan Tao di pusat perbelanjaan kemarin.

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya gontai ke kamar mandi. Mencuci mukanya dan menggosok giginya asal. Selagi menggosok giginya Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia menemukan tak ada yang salah dengan wajahnya.

Tao benar. Yeoja imut dengan mata pandanya itu benar jika menyebut Baekhyun menarik. Ini bukan karena ia terlalu percaya diri hingga ia menyetujui perkataan Tao. Ingat, Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya yeoja polos yang kurang percaya diri, ia bahkan menginginkan sebuah cermin ajaib bukan? Yang bisa memberitahunya apakah ia adalah yeoja paling cantik di dunia ini.

Namun yang dikatakan Tao memang benar adanya. Lagipula Baekhyun dahulu adalah seorang aktris. Memiliki banyak fans. Drama yang dibintanginya bahkan telah ditonton oleh seluruh masyarakat dunia. Entah itu melalui internet, saluran tv berbayar atau dari keping dvd bajakan sekalipun.

Hanya saja yang menjadi permasalahannya, apakah sosok aktris dengan drama yang terkenal itu cukup menarik di hadapan Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun nelangsa memikirkannya. Ia merasa Chanyeol sedikit berubah. Chanyeol yang ia ketahui sebelum menikah bahkan rela menginap di apartemennya hanya karena alasan yang sangat kekanakan. Baekhyun takut jika tidur sendirian, itulah alasannya.

Walaupun sempat melontarkan beberapa guyonan seperti apakah ajakan Baekhyun ini sama seperti ajakan bercinta, namun akhirnya Chanyeol menyetujui itu. Memilih tersenyum kalem sembari menemani Baekhyun terlelap dengan lengannya sebagai pengganti bantal untuk Baekhyun.

Dan kini? Baekhyun merasa seperti seorang ratu Joseon di paviliun paling ujung dalam kawasan istana, yang untuk menemui sang raja saja dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk berjalan jauh dan menunggu tugas negara selesai. Baiklah mungkin ini berlebihan. Kaki Baekhyun bahkan sudah lemas dan hendak meleleh memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan rumah tangganya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun menilai pribadinya sebagai pribadi yang suka menuntut, di beberapa kesempatan ia lebih suka protes dibandingkan menurut. Namun Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit jarinya saat dihadapan Chanyeol, ia lebih memilih terlena pada perlakuan Chanyeol, bukannya protes dengan pembagian waktu Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak adil baginya.

Disini yang menjadi istri Chanyeol adalah dirinya bukan? Bukannya kantor. Memangnya ada apa dengan kantor? Apakah Chanyeol berselingkuh?

Plak.

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya keras hingga memerah. Chanyeol tidak mungkin selingkuh, meskipun Chanyeol adalah seorang penggila kerja yang menyebalkan, Chanyeol tetap cermin ajaibnya yang jujur. Baekhyun jadi merona sendiri membayangkan betapa romantisnya Chanyeol di beberapa kesempatan.

Lihatlah betapa labilnya pemeran utama kita ini, sebelumnya nelangsa setengah mati dan sekarang malah sibuk merona. Dan selagi asyik memikirkan betapa manisnya perilaku Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja matanya membola.

Dibawah sana Baekhyun dapat mendengar jelas langkah kaki seseorang. Baekhyun sedikit terburu-buru keluar dari kamar mandi. Kegaduhan di pagi hari itu mungkin ulah Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu mungkin belum pergi ke kantor.

Kaki jenjangnya telah terburu-buru menuruni tangga namun Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaan yang cukup banyak. Ia tak menemukan sosok Chanyeol, ia justru menemukan sosok yeoja paruh baya berambut sebahu yang sedang sibuk merapihkan letak bantal sofa di ruang tengah.

"Ah… Nyonya Muda maaf aku mengganggu. Tuan Muda Chanyeol menyuruh saya datang dan membantu anda membereskan apartemen."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Ia ingat siapa yeoja ini. Ia adalah salah satu pembantu rumah tangga di rumah keluarga Park. Bibi Kim.

Menurut sumber terpercaya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Yoora kakak Chanyeol, Bibi Kim ini adalah salah satu orang yang sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Sewaktu kecil saat ayah dan ibu Chanyeol sibuk mengurus bisnis mereka, Yoora dan Chanyeol selalu tinggal bermain dengan Bibi Kim.

Sangat dekat bukan? Chanyeol bahkan mempercayakan Bibi Kim untuk masuk apartemen mereka tanpa Baekhyun ketahui.

"Tidak apa-apa Bibi Kim, maaf membuatmu bekerja sendirian disaat aku asyik tidur diatas." Sahut Baekhyun benar-benar canggung.

Bibi Kim tertawa pelan sembari membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti anda lelah."

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Si Bibi Kim ini mengapa bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa wajahnya terlihat lelah?

Baekhyun buru-buru meraba wajahnya. Khawatir wajahnya menggambarkan raut kelelahan. Ia hanya masih terbawa suasana saat menjadi aktris dahulu. Ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan gurat kelelahan di wajahnya karena tak ingin fans khawatir atau menimbulkan spekulasi aneh dari para wartawan atau haters hanya karena melihat wajahnya yang kelelahan.

Dan perasaan yang lebih pantas disebut paranoid itu nampaknya terbawa sampai sekarang. Padahal bukan wajahnya yang menggambarkan kelelahan tapi pakaianmu itu Byun Baekhyun. Terbangun pukul 9 pagi dengan memakai lingerie yang talinya sedikit melorot mungkin karena efek ia berlari saking buru-burunya tadi tentu membuat siapapun berfikir yang tidak-tidak bukan?

Bibi Kim jelas berfikir malam panas seperti apa yang Tuan muda Chanyeol-nya lalui dengan Baekhyun. Pastinya sangat bergairah hingga Baekhyun terbangun pukul 9 pagi saking lelahnya melayani nafsu Chanyeol yang menggebu. Padahal ini murni karena Baekhyun yang tukang tidur dan Chanyeol tak melakukan apapun.

Jadi sudah mengerti bukan alasan Bibi Kim menyebut Baekhyun lelah? Jika sudah itu sangat bagus karena nyatanya Baekhyun sendiri belum menyadari maksud Bibi Kim. Ya ampun..

Bibi Kim dengan sopan mengajak Baekhyun menuju dapur, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti Bibi Kim. Matanya berbinar penuh bintang saat menemukan meja makan apartemen yang selama beberapa hari ini hanya diisi oleh ramyun atau makanan cepat saji itu kini telah terisi penuh oleh makanan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang bisa Nyonya Muda makan, hanya saja Tuan Muda Chanyeol memberi tahu saya jika anda tidak menyukai ketimun. Itu saja."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sedikit terharu saat Chanyeol memberi tahu Bibi Kim apa yang tidak sukai. Ia memang pernah memberitahu Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tak menyangka jika Chanyeol mengingatnya.

Si mungil pun langsung menarik kursi meja makan, ia juga menarik kursi disebelahnya dan mengajak Bibi Kim untuk duduk disampingnya menemaninya makan. Ia sendiri heran apakah ini lebih pantas disebut sarapan pasalnya ia memang tidak terbiasa sarapan. Ingat, Baekhyun dahulu adalah seorang aktris.

Namun mengingat ia sudah berhari-hari hanya makan ramyun dan makanan cepat jadi yang ia pesan lewat telepon, tentu Baekhyun tak akan meninggalkan kesempatan untuk menyantap masakan Bibi Kim ini.

"Saya senang anda makan dengan lahap, tidak khawatir gemuk sepertinya."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Tangannya yang baru saja bergerak ingin menyumpit sepotong ayam itu berhenti.

"Apa aku akan terlihat jelek saat gemuk nanti?" Tanya Baekhyun terkesan parno. Bibi Kim terkekeh pelan melihat kekhawatiran di wajah istri Tuan Mudanya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Tuan Muda Chanyeol tak akan mempermasalahkan itu. Ia berkata anda adalah yang terbaik."

Baekhyun menyeringai setelahnya. Ini bagus, pikir Baekhyun. Bukan karena soal Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan Baekhyun gemuk atau tidak, tapi ini soal kenyataan yang baru saja Baekhyun tebak.

Chanyeol pasti banyak bercerita pada Bibi Kim, secara Bibi Kim ini adalah orang terdekat suaminya. Baekhyun dengan dramatisnya menebak bahwa Bibi Kim adalah kunci kesuksesannya untuk bisa merebut hati Chanyeol.

Mengorek informasi dari Bibi Kim tentu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk dengan rencanannya menginterogasi Bibi Kim, disebelahnya Bibi Kim sibuk berdoa setelah melihat seringai setan yang dikeluarkan oleh istri Park Chanyeol itu.

.

.

.

.

**End Of Chapter 4. Menebak Sosok Asli Sang Suami. **

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hadeeeh inimah sepanjang jalan kenangan -,-

Saya agak nyesel sama tulisan saya ini, saya mungkin memasukan beberapa part yang tak seharusnya di chapter sebelumnya sehingga membuat cerita ini berkembang lebih jauh dari kerangka yang sudah saya bikin, karena itu saya ga janji ff ini bakal kelar di chapter 4 atau 5 sesuai janji saya kemarin

Karena di chapter 4 aja masih baru masuk konflik *maafin saya ya readers

Semoga ga kecewa sama chapter ini.

Penjelasan untuk chapter ini : Disini karakter Chanyeol terlihat kan? Ini baru intro untuk bom selanjutnya, saya udh pernah kasih tau kalau ceye itu ga sebaik perlakuan manisnya ke baekhyun karena pasti selalu ada udang dibalik peyek *heleeeh. Tapi tetep udh ada benih-benih cinta, oh iya soal endingnya wkwkwkw saya becanda kemaren mau bikin sad ending *digebukin* saya bikin happy ending karena saya berkaca dari chanbaek yang selalu happy~ kkkkkk

Mudah mudahan readers ga nebak wkwkwkwk menurut kalian karakter baekhyun disini gimana? mungkin ada beberapa readers yang mikir karakter mamih baek rada nano-nano, tapi emang sengaja saya bikin gitu biar greget #greget wkwkwk

Intinya tetep dukung saya dalam membuat fic ini ya readers, soalnya entah kenapa saya merasa kurang maksimal di ff ini. Saya juga kurang paham soal masalah bisnis perusahaan dll dan saya lg males nyari banyak referensi soal itu, jd data yg memperkuat ff ini rada kurang karena saya ga nyari referensi seperti di ff indigo. Saya mohon maaf banget readers huks

Akhir kata terima kasih telah membaca, dukungan para readers yang telah membaca ff saya dan meninggalkan pesan kesan lewat review benar-benar membuat saya semangat dan bangga sama ff saya sendiri. Saya sendiri ga tau kenapa bisa sesenang ini jadi author karena selain bisa menuangkan kreativitas saya juga merasa diakui dan bangga karena ada readers yang mau membaca dan menghargai ff saya

Terima kasih readers dan semua review yang kalian tinggalkan, saya sangat senang. Akhir kata I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK! SAYA CHANBAEK HARDCORE SHIPPER! CHANBAEK JJANG! STAY STRONG CHANBAEK! STAY STRONG CHANYEOL! KEEP UR BABY CHANYEOLLIE, BAEKHYUNEE~ CHANBAEK IS REAL!

Ga suka Chanbaek? Haters? Monggow terserah anda~ wkwkwkwk

* * *

With Love, Forever Love ChanBaek

Sandara.


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah puas menatap beberapa jenis makanan di meja dengan matanya yang kecil dan berbinar itu, Baekhyun langsung memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dan mengambil peralatan makannya. Bibi Kim dengan telaten membantu sang nyonya rumah untuk mengambil nasi sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa tersipu sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan makanan di hadapannya sekarang. Sesekali mata kecilnya melirik kearah Bibi Kim yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun mengulum sumpit besinya pelan sembari mengunyah sepotong udang goreng tepung di mulutnya.

"Bibi Kim tak ingin makan?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Nampak cukup jengah dengan tingkah Bibi Kim yang hanya menatapnya tanpa menyentuh masakan buatannya sendiri.

"Tidak Nyonya Muda. Saya sudah sarapan dirumah tadi."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan melanjutkan makannya. Namun ia tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Makan dirumah? Maksudnya rumah Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sangat terkesan ingin tahu. Bibi Kim kembali tersenyum ramah dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pukul berapa?"

"Pukul 6 pagi Nona."

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak udang yang dikunyahnya. Pukul 6 pagi? Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat dalam hati apa saja yang ia lakukan sepagi itu. Jika sedang sibuk syuting, pukul 6 pagi adalah saat dimana ia mungkin baru saja memejamkan matanya, atau jika sedang tidak ada jadwal atau sedang tidak sibuk, Baekhyun terbiasa terbangun siang hari.

Ia memiliki waktu tidur yang tidak tentu. Ingat Baekhyun adalah seorang aktris dahulu.

"Sepagi itu?"

"Ya Nona."

"Apa semua keluarga Park juga melakukan itu?"

"Ya, bangun pagi telah menjadi kebiasaan di keluarga Park. Untuk pelayan seperti saya, saya akan menyiapkan sarapan selagi para anggota keluarga Park bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Nona Muda Yoora bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor begitupun Tuan Muda Chanyeol dan Tuan Besar. Sedangkan Nyonya Besar akan bersiap pergi ke restoran. Keempatnya bangun pukul 5 pagi setiap harinya dan sarapan pukul 6 pagi. Nanti selarut apapun mereka pulang bekerja, mereka pasti bangun di waktu yang sama, terkecuali di hari libur ataupun sedang ada keperluan tertentu yang mendesak untuk bangun lebih awal."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia tak menyadari jika yang ia nikahi adalah seseorang dengan garis keturunan yang sangat disiplin terhadap waktu.

"Selalu tepat waktu? Astaga apa keluarga suamiku tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali Bibi?"

Bibi Kim terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Terdengar terkejut sekaligus tak percaya disatu waktu.

"Keluarga Park sangat disiplin Nona. Terlebih Tuan Muda Chanyeol yang seorang pekerja keras dan orang yang sangat menghargai waktu."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya paham. Pantas saja namja itu tidak pernah datang terlambat jika mereka telah menjanjikan sesuatu dulu, terkecuali Baekhyun menghubunginya secara mendadak dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menemuinya.

Sekalipun Chanyeol datang terlambat, namja tampan itu pasti akan menunjukan penyesalan yang amat sangat seolah membiarkan Baekhyun menunggu adalah dosa besarnya, sementara jika Baekhyun yang memang terkenal dengan jam karetnya itu terlambat, Chanyeol akan menunjukan ekspresi seolah dia merasa dikhianati karena Baekhyun terlambat.

Baekhyun semakin paham dengan suaminya sekarang. Namun cerita Bibi Kim soal kebiasaan bangun pagi yang keluarga Park jalani serta betapa disiplinnya Chanyeol terhadap waktu membuat Baekhyun penasaran akan satu hal.

"Apa Chanyeol selalu pulang larut malam Bi?"

"Ya, meskipun tidak selalu. Saat sedang sibuk atau ada proyek besar yang saya sendiri tak memahami itu, Tuan Muda akan pulang sangat larut malam. Dan tetap terbangun di waktu yang sama dan berangkat ke kantor."

Jawaban Bibi Kim tiba-tiba saja membuat Baekhyun sebal. Yeoja mungil itu mencibir pelan sembari menyendokan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya sendiri. Anggapannya tentang Chanyeol yang seorang penggila kerja memang tidak salah. Bahkan demi sebuah pekerjaan, namja tampan itu membiarkan Baekhyun nelangsa. Kesepian menunggu sang suami bekerja.

"Tapi tak selamanya sibuk bekerja."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai fokus menatap Bibi Kim.

"Maksud Bibi?"

"Tuan Muda Chanyeol biasa pulang pukul 8 malam. Ia pulang larut jika sedang sibuk saja."

"Benarkah seperti itu? Kupikir ia selalu pulang larut malam." Cibir Baekhyun. Bibi Kim tersenyum menanggapi cibiran Nona Mudanya. Mengamini dalam hati bahwa sesungguhnya Baekhyun belum mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik.

"Saya dengar dari Tuan Muda, ia baru saja menerima posisi baru di perusahaan sebagai pengganti posisi Tuan Besar. Mungkin hal inilah yang membuat Tuan Muda sangat sibuk. Ia menunjukan penyesalannya pada saya saat harus membiarkan anda sendirian dirumah nantinya."

Kalian tahu rasanya embun di pagi buta? Sejuk dan menyegarkan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dengan perasaan yang tiba-tiba saja berbunga. Chanyeol membicarakannya dan tentu saja Baekhyun penasaran.

"Boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal tentang Chanyeol, Bibi Kim?"

"Tentu saja Nona Muda."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis setelahnya dan sibuk memasang telinganya baik-baik, sembari meresapi apa saja yang orang terdekat suaminya itu ceritakan.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Tie The Knot**

By : Sandara

Summary : Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. _It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you_. Chanbaek FF By Sandara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 5 : Ini bahagia? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Baekhyun adalah seorang yeoja mungil yang manja. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah bergelut dengan pekerjaan rumah. Terjun ke dunia keartisan di usia yang masih kelewat belia membuat Baekhyun tak sempat mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga terkecuali menggunakan vacuum cleaner dan memasukan piring kotor di alat khusus pencuci.

Lagipula di zaman modern seperti ini, Baekhyun merasa sebagai yeoja ia tak perlu menguasai pekerjaan rumah. Ditambah dengan kondisi financial suaminya yang sangat mencukupi itu. Tak sulit menyewa seorang pelayan rumah tangga atau petugas kebersihan panggilan untuk membersihkan apartemen mereka itu.

Namun Baekhyun nampaknya harus mengubah pemikirannya. Dan ia dengan sendirinya mau berubah untuk Chanyeol tentunya.

"Tuan Muda Chanyeol sangat menyukai kopi di pagi hari."

Baekhyun mulai serius memperhatikan apa yang Bibi Kim lakukan. Awalnya ia memang mencibir. Membuat kopi mungkin hal yang mudah baginya atau bagi orang lain sekalipun. Namun Baekhyun sebenarnya tak cukup tahu takaran yang harus ia gunakan.

Seberapa banyak bubuk kopi yang diperlukan berikut dengan gula putihnya. Selama menikah, Chanyeol terbiasa membuat kopinya sendiri. Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol selalu menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri.

"Ia tidak menyukai gula pasir biasa dalam kopi, itulah sebabnya ada gula jagung disini Nona." Baekhyun kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

Bibi Kim tak bisa menahan tawanya saat Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan wajah antusias sambil sesekali mencatat apa saja yang penting dalam buku catatan kecil yang ia bawa dari kamar saat berganti pakaian tadi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit ujung lidahnya malu sambil menggumamkan kalimat 'agar tidak lupa' pada Bibi Kim.

"Apa yang Chanyeol sukai untuk sarapan Bi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Yeoja paruh baya itupun mulai menjelaskan apa saja makanan yang Chanyeol sukai dan seketika Baekhyun dengan gesit langsung mencatat apa saja itu. Telur dadar dengan porsi daging dan keju yang lebih banyak atau sepotong roti panggang selai cokelat.

Chanyeol tak suka selai strawberry dan Baekhyun rasanya ingin melempar catatannya ke kompor saking terkejutnya. Chanyeol tak menolak saat ia dengan brutalnya menyuapkan roti selai strawberry favoritnya ke mulut Chanyeol waktu itu.

Dan saat itulah Baekhyun merasa cukup terharu dengan Chanyeol yang tidak menolak meskipun seharusnya Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena tak memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menolak.

Hal tersulit di tema sarapan kali ini adalah membuat telur dadar. Baekhyun merasa dirinya adalah orang paling kampungan saat dengan bodohnya ia bertanya pada Bibi Kim bagaimana caranya membalik telur dadarnya di wajan. Dan dengan ekspresi noraknya Baekhyun merasa kagum saat melihat Bibi Kim dengan lihainya membalik telur itu hanya dengan cara menggoyangkan wajannya saja.

Dan sekalinya ia melakukan itu, Bibi Kim hanya bisa memekik terkejut karena telur dadar itu justru terlempar keluar dari wajannya.

Memasak telur dadar saja layaknya bertempur. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya malu sembari menatap hasil telur dadarnya yang cukup buruk jika dinilai dari segi estetika. Namun jika dicicipi rasanya, nampaknya tidak begitu buruk. Dan Baekhyun terharu di buatnya.

Fakta terbaru, Chanyeol sangat menyukai daging. Bibi Kim dengan apik memberikan beberapa nama makanan apa saja yang Chanyeol sukai dan tidak Chanyeol sukai. Namja tampan luar biasa itu ternyata tidak menyukai makanan pedas. Cukup berbeda dirinya yang penggila makanan pedas.

Tak salah bukan teman-temannya menjuluki Baekhyun dengan sebutan cabai. Mungkin karena ia menggilai makanan pedas.

Dua jam berlalu mereka lewati dengan memasak di dapur. Baekhyun yang sangat amatiran itu sukses membuat Bibi Kim sedikit frustasi mengajari Baekhyun memasak. Namun jika dilihat lagi, memasak memang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dapat ahli karena belajar tekun, bakat ataupun karena terbiasa.

Dan untuk semua opsi itu nampaknya sangat sulit. Luhan terbiasa memanjakan Baekhyun, memasakan Baekhyun banyak makanan. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun tak terbiasa memasak dan tentu ia harus belajar. Belajar yang dimaksud adalah berkali-kali, bukan hanya sehari. Jadi Bibi Kim hanya bisa tersenyum maklum sembari menggumamkan kalimat 'tidak apa-apa' pada Baekhyun.

Namun sang Nona Muda nampak kecewa, ia ingin sekali memberi kejutan pada Chanyeol terkait hasil kerjanya memasak. Sewaktu masa pendekatan dulu, Chanyeol pernah berkata bahwa sewaktu remaja ia pernah berkeinginan untuk memiliki istri yang bisa memasak. Dan Baekhyun yang saat itu masih calon istri Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo karena nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

Chanyeol seolah memberikan kode padanya untuk segera belajar memasak, dan Baekhyun kecewa karena ia ternyata tak cukup pandai untuk cepat bisa memasak. Namun Bibi Kim dengan senyum ramahnya berkata bahwa akan lebih romantis nantinya jika Chanyeol yang mengajari Baekhyun memasak.

Setelah mendengar itu sontak mata teduh Baekhyun langsung berbinar bintang.

Pekerjaan rumah tentu saja bukan hanya memasak. Bibi Kim mengajari Baekhyun banyak hal. Baekhyun memekik protes saat Bibi Kim memintanya untuk mencuci pakaian. Ini sangat tidak kekinian. Buat apa mencuci pakaian jika nyatanya ia punya fasilitas laundry di apartemen mewah ini atau mengoperasikan mesin cuci.

Bibi Kim menggelengkan kepala tanda menolak dan yang selanjutnya terjadi ada rona merah muncul di pipi Baekhyun.

"Jika saya boleh memberi saran, Nona Muda memang harus menggunakan jasa laundry untuk pakaian kerja atau pakaian resmi Tuan Muda atau milik Nona Muda sendiri. Namun untuk pakaian dalam terlebih pakaian dalam yang habis digunakan untuk malam penuh cinta mungkin itu pengecualian Nona."

Itulah penyebab pipi Baekhyun merona tentunya. Baekhyun bahkan rela jari lentik mulusnya itu sedikit kasar hanya untuk mengucek sisa-sisa hasrat cinta mereka di celana dalam sang suami.

Dan untuk episode 'Belajar menjadi istri yang baik untuk Park Chanyeol' itu pun berakhir dengan pikiran kotor Baekhyun yang memenuhi otaknya.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Nana tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Chanyeol sedang dalam mood buruk seperti ini. Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun namun merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Chanyeol memang tidak melakukan tindakan kasar seperti memaki atau mencaci, namun tatapan mata tajam dan ekspresi super menakutkan yang Chanyeol pasang di wajah tampannya cukup membuat Nana mengkerut melihatnya.

Berkali-kali ia berbicara dengan hati-hati seolah sedang berbicara dengan singa jantan tangguh yang tengah terluka kakinya. Salah sedikit saja mungkin Chanyeol akan mengamuk.

"Saya akan berusaha menghubungi divisi terkait untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, Sajangnim." Ucap Nana setelah ia menyerahkan dua buah map berisi laporan pada Chanyeol.

Yeoja cantik itupun menegakan tubuhnya dan menunggu reaksi Chanyeol. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat melihat Chanyeol mulai menggeram. Laporan pertama yang dibaca Chanyeol mungkin benar-benar membuatnya mendidih, meskipun selanjutnya Nana dapat menghela napas lega saat sang atasan terlihat berusaha menahan emosinya. Beruntung Chanyeol tidak meledak.

"Kau bisa hubungi aku setelah masalahnya sudah selesai. Apa manager Kim ada di ruangannya?"

"Ya, Sajangnim."

"Baiklah, aku ingin menemuinya setelah ini. Tunggulah sebentar aku akan memeriksa laporanmu."

"Baik, Sajangnim."

Nana mulai memasang eskpresi robotnya. Berdiri tak jauh dari meja dihadapan Chanyeol. Tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun saat Chanyeol yang nampak sangat kelelahan itu membaca laporan kedua yang ia bawa tadi.

Chanyeol membacanya sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Nana masih cukup berminat memandangi Chanyeol. Biar bagaimanapun, laporan yang ia suguhkan itu adalah buatannya dan tentu Nana bertanggung jawab atas hal itu. Nana sejenak menahan napas saat Chanyeol memberikan beberapa catatan di laporannya. Mungkin di situ letak kesalahannya dan tentunya ia harus membaca catatan itu baik-baik agar tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi nantinya.

"Kau membuat beberapa kesalahan penulisan, ini hal sepele dan kau harus memperhatikan itu." Ucap Chanyeol memperingatkan. Nadanya biasa saja namun entah mengapa Nana merasa seperti terintimidasi mendengarnya.

"Ya, Sajangnim." Jawab Nana pelan sembari menundukan kepalanya sekali.

"Ada beberapa juga data yang keliru, tolong kau cek lagi. Tak biasanya kau seperti ini Nana."

Nana menelan ludahnya gugup. Menundukan wajahnya penuh penyesalan hingga helai rambut keemasannya yang cantik jatuh dramatis melewati bahunya.

Chanyeol masih sibuk memperhatikan laporan tersebut saat ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berdering cukup nyaring disampingnya. Rupa wajah yang sangat tidak asing di mata Nana pun muncul dari layar persegi itu. Chanyeol meletakan penanya dan meraih ponselnya tanpa membuang waktu.

Nana mengerjapkan matanya seperti orang linglung. Ia merasa ini terlalu pribadi dan sensitif, ia merasa telah berdosa melanggar privasi Chanyeol dengan tetap diam di hadapan Chanyeol padahal namja luar biasa tampan itu tengah berbincang di telepon.

Pada akhirnya Nana menghela napas lega. Chanyeol memberikan isyarat padanya untuk meninggalkan ruangan sementara sang atasan menerima telepon. Nana dengan keanggunan yang memang telah melekat dalam pribadinya itu menundukan kepalanya sopan dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian diruangannya.

"_Ada seseorang dalam ruanganmu?" _

Suara melengking yang terdengar sangat kekanakan itu menyadarkan Chanyeol. Senyum tipis terukir diantara gurat kelelahan di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Asistenku baru saja keluar dari ruanganku, sayang."

Tak tahukah namja itu jika suaranya yang luar biasa dalam dan seksi itu telah sukses membuat rona merah merambat di pipi lawan bicaranya? Diujung sana Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit ujung lidahnya malu. Namun rona merah itu tak bertahan lama, tiga detik berikutnya Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh.

"_Asisten?" _

"Ya asisten. Nana namanya."

"_Nana? Seorang yeoja?"_ Chanyeol benar-benar ingin tertawa mendengar nada posesif dari istrinya.

"Ya, yeoja sama sepertimu." Sahut Chanyeol kalem. Ia semakin tak bisa menahan tawa saat diujung sambungan teleponnya terdengar suara Baekhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Jangan menghela napas panjang terlalu sering, itu akan mengurangi satu keberuntunganmu Baekboo."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar Baekhyun mencibir. Ia pun benar-benar telah tertawa sekarang sementara Baekhyun yang moodnya berubah buruk hanya karena mengetahui asisten Chanyeol di kantor adalah seorang yeoja semakin kesal karena merasa ditertawakan oleh sang suami, hingga ia hanya bisa menyerukan nama Chanyeol berkali-kali dan mengeluarkan kata sumpah serapahan.

"_Aku akan mengawasimu Park Chanyeol!"_ Ancam Baekhyun. Membayangkan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor bersama asistennya membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal sendiri.

"Aku setia, percayalah padaku."

Baekhyun pun akhirnya bungkam saat mendengar sahutan Chanyeol yang tetap terdengar kalem namun tegas. Sang istri berdehem singkat sebelum mulai mengoceh lagi. Chanyeol sendiri tak sadar jika ocehan Baekhyun tentang kegiatannya dirumah hari ini nyatanya membuat kondisinya membaik.

Ia sempat kesal dan marah karena kondisi perusahaan yang belum stabil hingga menjelang satu minggu kepemimpinannya, meskipun Chanyeol sendiri menargetkan suasana kondusif mungkin terjadi setelah bulan pertama, namun Chanyeol tetap tidak menginginkan situasi ini.

Dan Baekhyun sang istri menelpon disaat yang tepat. Chanyeol tersenyum sembari terus menimpali ocehan Baekhyun di telepon. Sesekali tawanya terdengar diruangan yang luas dan nyaman itu.

"Apa kau bisa pulang tepat waktu hari ini? Mungkin kita bisa menikmati makan malam bersama?"

Chanyeol tak siap sebenarnya dengan pertanyaan ini. Sedikit menyesal jika harus menjawab tidak dan sedikit ragu untuk berkata ya.

"Yeollo?"

Lihat, bahkan Baekhyun tak bersedia menunggu lama keputusan Chanyeol. Sedikit tidak sabar karena memang Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol dapat pulang tepat waktu untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka menikah.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan sembari melirik jam tangan super mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang kokoh.

"Maaf sayang."

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun membanting ponselnya saat ini juga. Ia bahkan telah sangat senang dengan percakapan ini. Setidaknya Chanyeol dengan terbuka mau menerima panggilannya untuk berbincang di tengah jam kantor. Sang suami tidak terdengar berusaha menyela atau menghentikan ocehannya sedari tadi. Hingga Baekhyun menaruh harapan banyak. Yeoja mungil itu berfikir mungkin Chanyeol sudah tidak terlalu sibuk.

Tapi ternyata?

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeollo semangat bekerja ya!"

Kalian tentu tahu selalu ada arti lain dibalik kalimat 'tidak apa-apa' dan Chanyeol tahu istrinya itu memendam kekecewaan.

"Terima kasih sayang, kau yang terbaik." Baekhyun memang kecewa, namun ia tetap bisa tersenyum saat mendengar suara Chanyeol diujung sana. Meskipun ia paham betul Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat senyumannya itu.

Menurut Baekhyun ini tanda. Chanyeol suaminya baik-baik saja dan masih mau menerimanya.

"Baiklah lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Jangan lewatkan jam makanmu, jangan sampai kelelahan, jika memang sudah kelelahan kau bisa bersandar dan memijat keningmu sedikit. Hal itu yang biasa kulakukan saat sedang lelah dan itu sangat membantu. Tetap semangat dan selalu ingat aku oke? Aku menyayangimu." Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Aku juga menyayangimu." Sahut Chanyeol tak kalah cepat khawatir Baekhyun memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Dan benar saja setelah Chanyeol selesai, Baekhyun langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya. Chanyeol menghela napas pelan setelah meletakan ponselnya dan tiba-tiba saja seperti orang gila ia tersenyum sendiri.

Entah ia merasa sang istri telah membangkitkan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Ingin terus tersenyum seperti orang idiot dan merasa senang hanya karena ocehan Baekhyun sang sangat panjang, berbelit, dan kekanakan. Namun justru terdengar menyenangkan.

Chanyeol merasa telah cukup dengan nuansa merah jambu yang mendadak Baekhyun bawa dalam pikirannya yang bernuansa abu abu. Ia pun segera memanggil kembali Nana ke ruangannya untuk mengambil laporan. Saat Nana telah memasuki ruangannya pun Chanyeol tak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

Hingga yeoja cantik itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung sekali dengan senyum idiot yang terpancar di wajah Chanyeol yang semula muram.

"Maaf Sajangnim jika saya membuat beberapa kesalahan yang menganggu anda. Maafkan saya." Nana menunduk menyesal.

Chanyeol boleh tersenyum idiot saat melihatnya tadi, namun Nana merasa hal itu tentu tak membuatnya dapat terlepas dari kesalahannya dalam laporan begitu saja. Sementara alasan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Nana jelas karena teringat betapa posesifnya nada bicara Baekhyun tentang asistennya tadi.

Baekhyun bahkan belum tahu seperti apa wujud asli Nana, hanya mengetahui Nana seorang yeoja saja Baekhyun terdengar sangat tidak nyaman. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa dimiliki jika begini caranya dan entah mengapa ia menyukai itu. Padahal biasanya Chanyeol lelah menghadapi situasi dimana kekasihnya terdahulu terlalu posesif.

"Ya aku mengerti mungkin kau kelelahan." Nana mengerjapkan matanya kembali. Tak menyangka Chanyeol dapat tersenyum maklum padahal sebelumnya ia menatap sang asisten tajam bahkan seperti hendak menelannya.

Dan sekarang ia termaafkan?

"Sudah berapa hari kita lembur untuk menyelesaikan ini?"

"Sudah 4 hari Sajangnim."

"Kau bisa pulang tepat waktu nanti, dan beristirahatlah yang cukup. Lagipula besok hari libur. Keluarlah."

Chanyeol menyadarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi yang nyaman sementara Nana masih tampak linglung dibuatnya. Setelah mampu mencerna semuanya Nana menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lucu. Wajah cantiknya mengisyaratkan rasa terima kasih yang besar.

Nana nampaknya benar-benar harus bersyukur atasannya memiliki istri seperti Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil bermarga Byun itu jelas telah membuat singa tangguh yang terluka kakinya tersenyum lebar sekarang.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa bingung dengan reaksi apa yang harus ia keluarkan saat ia harus kembali menjanda malam ini. Mengapa disebut menjanda karena Baekhyun harus menghabiskan waktu malamnya kembali tanpa Chanyeol.

Ia bingung apakah harus kecewa, marah atau sedih setelah berbincang dengan Chanyeol beberapa jam yang lalu lewat sambungan telepon. Namun kolaborasi dari ketiga perasaan itu nampaknya cocok untuk Baekhyun saat ini.

Malam telah menjelang, matahari telah tergelincir dari peraduannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang pukul setengah 8 malam, setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya kearah lemari besar di kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

Yeoja mungil itu meraih satu buah bra tidur dan celana dalam katun paling nyaman yang ia punya. Baekhyun merasa tidak perlu memakai koleksi pakaian tidurnya yang luar biasa seksi itu karena toh Chanyeol tidak akan pulang tepat waktu malam ini.

Saat sedang sibuk memilih setelan tidur apa yang paling nyaman untuk dipakai, Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melirik ke pintu sebelah lemari besarnya. Untuk informasi saja, lemari besar itu terdiri atas dua pintu. Pintu pertama berisi pakaian Baekhyun, dan pintu kedua berisi pakaian Chanyeol.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, pasangan muda ini juga memiliki lemari lain yang berisi pakaian mereka yang lain, beberapa aksesoris termasuk sepatu, dan setelan untuk pesta. Bahkan setelan jas kerja berikut dasi milik Chanyeol memiliki tempatnya tersendiri. Jadi lemari besar yang Baekhyun buka saat ini hanya berisi pakaian santai saja. Chanyeol adalah seorang pebisnis ternama dan Baekhyun adalah seorang aktris jadi harap maklum dengan banyaknya pakaian mereka.

Baekhyun mulai membuka pintu lemari berisi pakaian Chanyeol. Semuanya tersusun rapi. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri saat melihat banyaknya koleksi hoodie dan kaus bergambar milik Chanyeol. Suaminya itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang cukup sederhana dan tetap tampan meskipun dalam balutan pakaian santai sekalipun.

Dari sekian banyak hoodie yang tergantung, Baekhyun tertarik dengan sebuah hoodie berwarna abu-abu. Baekhyun sendiri ragu apakah ini termasuk kategori hoodie karena ada sleting didepannya. Kupluk berwarna senada dengan garis merah diatasnya yang dibubuhkan oleh brand ternama pakaian tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihatnya, memeluk hoodie tersebut sembari meresapi aroma yang menguar disana. Bau khas tubuh Chanyeol tetap ada meskipun telah berbaur dengan bau laundry. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun segera meraih ujung resleting hoodie tersebut lalu memakainya.

Baekhyun tertawa lucu saat menyadari tubuh mungilnya telah sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam hoodie tersebut, dan untuk melengkapinya Baekhyun mengenakan sebuah celana training berwarna hitam.

Setelah itu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, berjalan cepat menuju dapur dan meraih satu cup besar persediaan ice cream strawberry miliknya di kulkas. Menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton televisi sambil makan ice cream nampaknya tidak buruk.

Yeoja mungil yang telah benar-benar tenggelam dalam pakaiannya itu kini telah bersandar nyaman disofa. Baekhyun mengenakan kupluknya dan semakin membuatnya tenggelam. Ia gigit ujung bibirnya gemas, memakai pakaian Chanyeol yang kebesaran benar-benar membuatnya merasa seperti sedang dipeluk oleh sang suami.

Dan Baekhyun merona sendiri memikirkannya.

"Chanyeollo… Chanyeollo…" Gumam Baekhyun seperti mengucap mantra. Saat itulah tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

Sewaktu remaja dulu, Baekhyun pernah membaca sebuah novel romantis. Berkisah tentang sepasang kekasih yang melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Novel itu adalah novel best seller terbaik yang pernah Baekhyun baca hingga ia masih ingat dengan jelas detail dari novel tersebut.

Di salah satu bagiannya ada adegan dimana sang yeoja terlalu rindu dengan namjanya yang mendadak tidak memberi kabar setelah seminggu lamanya. Dalam keheningan malam yang menyergap, yeoja pemeran utama akhirnya menggumamkan nama namjanya berkali-kali dan berharap namjanya akan memberi kabar sekalipun hanya lewat pesan singkat.

Tiga kali nama itu telah disebut, keajaiban terjadi. Ponsel si yeoja tiba-tiba saja berdering dan suara namja yang benar-benar dicintainya itu menyambutnya dari ujung telepon.

Baekhyun tersenyum kekanakan. Ia merasa perlu untuk mempraktekan hal tersebut. Dengan tergesa yeoja mungil itu meraih ponselnya dan meletakan cup ice creamnya di atas meja. Menggenggam ponselnya erat di depan wajahnya.

"Chanyeollo… Chanyeollo… Chanyeollo…"

….

Hening selama beberapa detik tanpa terjadi apapun. Baekhyun yang semula memejamkan matanya membuka matanya perlahan dan mengintip ponselnya. Tidak ada notifikasi apapun. Baekhyun menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya kembali.

Mungkin harus dengan nama asli.

"Chanyeol… Chanyeol… Chanyeol…"

Detik ke tiga puluh bergulir setelah ia terakhir menyebut nama Chanyeol dan tidak terjadi apapun. Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah. Ini bodoh, tentu saja tidak akan bekerja. Baekhyun langsung melempar ponselnya kesal ke samping dan dengan bersungut-sungut kembali meraih ice creamnya.

Namun lagi-lagi ia teringat sesuatu. Ia belum mengucapkan nama Chanyeol dengan marganya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum kembali meletakan ice creamnya dan meraih ponselnya.

"Baiklah! Ini yang terakhir kali!" Jerit Baekhyun seolah memberikan semangat pada dirinya. Bahkan yeoja itu telah dengan tidak warasnya mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

'Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukan suamiku. Kabulkan keinginanku.'

Doa Baekhyun dalam hati. Berharap Tuhan mengabulkan doanya yang sangat dramatis itu. Matanya kembali terpejam.

"Park Chanyeol… Park Chanyeol… Park Chanyeol…"

TRING!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya segera. Itu dering notifikasi ponselnya. Baekhyun dengan brutal langsung mengecek ponselnya.

Inikah yang dimaksud dengan doa terkabul? Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Memekik dengan ganasnya saat mengetahui notifikasi apa yang baru masuk ke ponsel super pintar miliknya.

Itu notifikasi pesan singkat.

Dari Chanyeol?

Sayangkan bukan. Dari operator.

Lagi, Baekhyun membanting ponselnya sadis kearah sofa. Meraih bantal sofa dan menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya ke bantal tersebut lalu berteriak kencang. Oh tidak… pemeran utama kita nampaknya sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan akal sehatnya karena Park Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah setelahnya dengan dada yang naik turun. Ia kembali duduk di sofa dan mulai nelangsa sembari meratapi nasibnya yang benar-benar buruk seperti upik abu. Hingga satu menit berlalu Baekhyun meratapi nasibnya diselingi suara nyaring televisi yang menyala.

Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya malas. Siapapun yang bertamu malam ini, Baekhyun ingin membegalnya sesegera mungkin.

Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…

"SEBENTAR!" Jeritnya tak waras. Unit apartemen yang suaminya pilih ini adalah yang terbaik di Gangnam dan Baekhyun berteriak seolah tidak mengetahui bahwa unit apartemennya ini memiliki karakteristik bangunan yang kedap suara.

Ya… siapapun itu tidak akan mendengar suara teriakannya terkecuali sang tamu adalah jelmaan alien tampan yang ada di drama Korea top rating itu.

Sama sekali tidak waspada dengan kemungkinan yang terjadi, Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya malas.

"Halo sayang, aku bawa makan malam."

Rahang Baekhyun ingin jatuh rasanya ke lantai saat menyadari makhluk tampan seperti apa yang berdiri tegap di depannya. Ia bahkan lupa dengan tekadnya yang menggebu untuk membegal siapa saja yang bertamu ke apartemennya kali ini.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeoja mungil bermarga Byun itu masih saja sibuk memicingkan matanya. Mata kecil sipit tanpa polesan eyeliner yang sangat ia banggakan itu menatap sosok sang suami di hadapannya ini kesal. Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sementara Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan makan malamnya.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol bodoh dengan mulut masih penuh nasi dan potongan daging.

Baekhyun menghela napas keras. Ia tahu seharusnya ia bersyukur Chanyeol dapat pulang tepat waktu malam ini, hanya saja Baekhyun merasa benar-benar kesal. Chanyeol jelas telah membohonginya.

"Kau tidak bilang akan pulang tepat waktu."

"Aku memang tidak bilang."

"Kau berbohong! Kau bilang tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu malam ini! Ish dasar menyebalkan!" Amuk Baekhyun sembari menuding-nuding Chanyeol dengan dagunya yang runcing.

Lebih tepat jika disebut Baekhyun jengkel pada Chanyeol. Jika namja tampan itu berniat untuk memberinya kejutan maka ia benar-benar berhasil. Baekhyun setengah mati terkejut.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak mengatakan soal aku akan pulang tepat waktu atau tidak sayang, coba kau ingat kata-kataku lagi."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Dengarlah Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya berkata maaf dan kau sudah dengan dramatisnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa maaf yang Chanyeol maksud adalah maaf bahwa ia tak bisa pulang tepat waktu lagi.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sementara Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. Namja tampan suaminya itu memang sengaja mempermainkannya. Siapapun pasti berfikiran sama seperti Baekhyun jika mendengar kata maaf. Pastilah menarik kesimpulan bahwa Chanyeol akan pulang tak tepat waktu seperti sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengerti posisi sang istri. Ia tak mengharapkan ini. Ia berharap Baekhyun akan dengan kekanakannya melompat kedalam pelukannya dan mereka akan benar-benar menikmati makan malam bersama seperti yang telah Chanyeol pikirkan selama dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen tadi. Bukan Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, nampak kesal sekaligus jengkel sembari menundukan kepala dan memilin jari jemarinya.

"Maaf, aku hanya berniat membuatmu terkejut dan sepertinya aku gagal." Bisik Chanyeol telah berpindah tempat dari semula duduk dihadapan Baekhyun kini mengambil posisi duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu. Ia tidak jengkel sekarang, ia justru merasa kecewa.

"Kau tidak gagal. Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku terkejut." Gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang masih mengerucut.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, namja tampan itu bahkan telah meninggalkan fokus makan malamnya saat berpindah posisi tadi dan mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun sekarang.

"Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu marah."

"Aku tidak marah sungguh, hanya saja jika kau berkata bahwa kau akan pulang tepat waktu aku akan benar-benar sangat senang karena bisa memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri menyambutmu." Bisik Baekhyun sarat akan kekecewaan.

Ayolah, Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyisir rambutnya sama sekali seusai keramas tadi. Dan tidak mempersiapkan apapun untuk kedatangan Chanyeol. Padahal jika saja Chanyeol berkata yang sebenarnya mungkin Baekhyun telah menyuguhkan jus buah kesukaan Chanyeol seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Bibi Kim tadi siang.

"Jika aku berkata secara langsung, maka aku akan benar-benar melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat kebiasaan istriku memakai pakaianku yang kebesaran di tubuhnya ini kan?"

Blush..

Rona merah langsung merambat tanpa permisi di pipi Baekhyun. Ia langsung meremas hoodie milik Chanyeol yang telah menenggelamkan tubuhnya itu, menggigit bibir bawahnya resah saat melihat seringai tampan yang suaminya tunjukan.

"Aku tidak sengaja!" Pekik Baekhyun mirip seperti bocah sekolah dasar yang ketahuan mencontek.

Chanyeol tertawa keras sekarang, membuat Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak melancarkan cubitan mautnya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak sengaja! Hanya sedang ingin saja!" Bela Baekhyun. Di tengah ringisannya akibat cubitan pedas sang istri, Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

Baekhyun yang sedang menunjukan ekspresi jengkelnya itu bahkan tak sadar kalimat yang ia lontarkan itu tidak singkron sama sekali. Tidak sengaja dan hanya sedang ingin. Sedang ingin tentu berarti sengaja bukan? Apa Baekhyun berusaha sedang bermain teka-teki kata dengan suaminya yang sangat teliti itu?

Chanyeol tersenyum setelahnya dan kembali mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut. Menggeser tubuh mungil istrinya yang enggan menghadapnya itu dengan mudah. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya saat kesulitan menemukan jemari Baekhyun yang menghilang di balik pakaiannya.

"Astaga kau sangat lucu."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya kesal. "Kau pikir aku ini badut sirkus yang lucu?"

"Bukan, kau seperti anak anjing yang lucu hm."

Padahal Chanyeol baru saja menyamakan dirinya dengan anjing, tapi bukannya marah, Baekhyun justru malu sendiri dibuatnya.

"Semua pakaian yang ada di lemariku, bebas kau kenakan."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mencerna kalimat yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Chanyeol. Terdengar seperti memberikan izin padanya padahal Baekhyun sama sekali tidak meminta izin pada Chanyeol untuk boleh mengenakan pakaiannya atau tidak.

Namun Baekhyun tak sempat protes. Chanyeol kembali muncul dengan kekuatan membaca pikirannya yang misterius, telah lebih dulu tahu apa yang ada di kepala Baekhyun sebelum yeoja mungil itu sempat menyuarakan protesnya.

"Aku suka kau mengenakan pakaianku. Harum tubuhmu akan bercampur dengan harum millikku didalamnya dan aku akan merasa kita semakin dekat."

Tolong anugerahkan piala berkategori 'Pria Paling Diinginkan untuk Menjadi Suami' pada Park Chanyeol. Apa yang akan kalian katakan jika suami kalian nantinya berkata demikian? Baekhyun yang terkenal cerewet itupun hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dengan rona merah yang merambat di pipi hingga telinganya.

Chanyeol tak ingin memperpanjang kondisi Baekhyun yang merajuk, ia pun kembali meraih peralatan makanan beserta mangkuk nasi yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi. Ia juga mengambil peralatan makan milik istrinya, menuangkan mangkuk nasi dan beberapa potong daging diatas nasi.

"Makanlah, aku tidak ingin memiliki istri yang kurus." Titah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang melahap makan malamnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari samping. Sukses membuat Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati dan hampir tersedak.

"Kau adalah suami terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

Chanyeol tersenyum, hatinya menghangat. Ia letakan sendoknya dimeja dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun. Mengecup kening sang istri lama dan setelahnya tertawa pelan membalas tawa kekanakan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata aku ini suami terbaik yang pernah kau miliki, jika kenyataannya aku ini adalah satu-satunya suami yang kau miliki, sayang?"

Baekhyun pun menyadari kebodohannya. Park Chanyeol tolong ajarkan istrimu ini melontarkan kalimat-kalimat romantis seperti yang biasa kau lakukan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bibi Kim benar, kau sangat menyukai daging."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Keduanya tengah berbaring nyaman di ranjang mereka dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Ada sedikit jarak diantara keduanya memang namun tak membuat rasa nyaman di antara pasangan suami istri ini menguap.

Baekhyun menaikan kedua tangannya kearah kepalanya sendiri, menjadikan tangan-tangan kurusnya bantal. Sementara di depannya Chanyeol berbaring dengan posisi Buddha tidur.

"Bibi Kim banyak bercerita tentangku?"

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Cerita tentang semua makanan kesukaanmu, apa saja yang kau suka lakukan, apa saja yang tidak kau sukai termasuk kebiasaanmu bangun pagi."

"Kau yang bertanya atau Bibi Kim yang memberi tahu?"

Baekhyun mengigit lidahnya malu. Apakah Chanyeol akan benar-benar menertawakannya saat tahu bahwa Baekhyun dengan semangat perjuangannya bertanya banyak hal tentang Chanyeol?

"Aku bertanya." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Bagus! Itu berarti kau sudah mengenal lebih banyak tentang suamimu hm?"

Baekhyun benar-benar melongo dibuatnya.

"Kau senang?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bahkan bertanya banyak hal tentang privasimu pada orang lain, dan kau tidak marah atau menertawakanku, kau justru terlihat senang."

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, mengapa Baekhyun berkata seperti itu?

"Kita sudah menikah dan kurasa kau harus bisa mengenaliku, ini bukan masalah privasi sayang." Ucap Chanyeol terdengar seperti seorang ayah bijak yang sedang menasehati putrinya agar tidak tidur larut. Dan sang putri hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Tapi beberapa kebiasaanmu membuatku malu."

"Malu?"

"Kau bisa bangun pagi sekali sementara aku tertidur seperti orang mati."

Chanyeol sekarang benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya. Baekhyun malu setengah mati dibuatnya dan hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tiba-tiba saja muncul ide jahil dalam benak Chanyeol saat melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia rapatkan tubuhnya itu kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau bahkan tertidur seperti putri Aurora yang menanti pangeran datang untuk mengecup bibirmu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menggerlingkan matanya nakal kearah Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol tahu ada konsekuensi dari ide jahilnya itu. Baekhyun mengamuk saking malunya, memukulnya dengan bantal sembari terus menyumpah serapahi Chanyeol.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Ia telah terduduk di ranjang dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Chanyeol semakin tak bisa menahan tawanya, namja tampan itu pun melontarkan kata maaf beberapa kali dan membujuk Baekhyun agar kembali berbaring.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali saat merajuk Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol memberikan senyum idiotnya kearah Baekhyun. Selanjutnya keduanya mencibir satu sama lain, saling meledek bahkan menggelitiki satu sama lain hingga kelelahan. Chanyeol terkadang bertingkah sangat menyebalkan dengan segala ide jahil dan gombalan tak bermutu yang selalu sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. Sedangkan Baekhyun akan mengomel, memekik dan mencubit Chanyeol untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Malam telah semakin larut. Entah bagaimana mulanya semua ini terjadi, Baekhyun telah berbaring nyaman dipelukan Chanyeol. Kepalanya bersandar di dada Chanyeol sementara jemarinya tergenggam erat diantara jari-jemari Chanyeol yang besar. Mata teduhnya menghadap kearah langit-langit kamar mereka yang tinggi, begitupun halnya dengan mata bulat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Ini yang namanya hidup. Hidup berumah tangga. Tidak menjanda di malam hari dan membayangkan keesokan harinya ia terbangun dalam pelukan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun senang bukan main.

Mungkin jika terbangun dengan hanya selimut tipis yang membungkus tubuh mereka itu adalah nilai lebih. Namun Baekhyun merasa ini belum saatnya. Ia tetap ingin berada dalam suasana merah jambunya dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, aku teringat sesuatu." Si mungil bergerak dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang mengangkat kepalanya. Sang istri tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol. Tingkahnya ini membuat dada Chanyeol berdesir aneh.

"Apa itu?"

"Kita sudah menikah, apakah kau tak berminat memberi tahuku alasan mengapa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini?"

Bohong jika Chanyeol tak terkejut. Ia sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan dengan nada bicaranya yang sangat santai. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat melihat suaminya itu menaikan posisi tubuhnya hingga bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Chanyeol menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun lembut, membimbing sang istri untuk tetap berada di pelukannya sekarang.

"Kau nyaman berada di pelukanku?"

Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol. Yeoja mungil dengan status istrimu itu kini tengah menatapmu datar. Tak nyaman dengan usaha Chanyeol menghindari pertanyaannya. Sama halnya seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun tak ingin kehilangan suasana merah jambu yang telah tercipta semenjak ia pulang ke apartemen beberapa jam yang lalu tadi.

"Ceritakan dulu milikmu, setelah itu akan bercerita."

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tak paham mengapa begitu berat bagi Chanyeol berkata-kata padahal suaminya itu adalah sang juara dalam merangkai kata. Apakah Chanyeol sudah kehilangan kemampuannya? Baekhyun berdehem singkat.

"Aku bahkan bertanya padamu lebih dulu, apakah aneh jika kau bercerita lebih dulu? Kau membuatku penasaran."

"Setidaknya jika kau ingat, di malam pertama kalinya kau datang ke perusahaan dan menungguku disana. Kita pulang ke apartemenmu, menikmati satu gelas jus buah dan satu piring kue tart. Aku bertanya padamu soal alasan menerima perjodohan dan kau hanya menjawab perihal wartawan. Ingin terlepas dari wartawan dan saat aku bertanya kelanjutannya kau menolak dan memilih bercanda denganku hingga akhirnya tertidur lelah dalam pangkuanku."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat dalam hati apa saja yang Chanyeol katakan dan setelah mengingatnya Baekhyun langsung memuji dalam hati betapa baiknya kualitas memori otak Chanyeol.

"Jadi dalam posisi ini siapakah yang lebih dulu penasaran heum?"

Ya.. Baekhyun tahu ia kalah telak dengan suaminya dan ia menarik kembali pemikirannya yang menganggap bahwa Chanyeol tak pandai lagi merangkai kata. Ia bahkan baru saja tersandung kata-kata suaminya sendiri.

"Aku menikahimu karena aku ingin bebas."

"Kebebasan seperti apa?"

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuhnya dan memposisikan diri Baekhyun senyaman mungkin. Jemari lentik Baekhyun bermain di dada bidang Chanyeol yang tertutup piyama.

"Kau tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang aktris miliki bukan? Aku lelah saat aku harus terus hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Selalu tersenyum di hadapan lensa kamera dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Kau mungkin tak paham dengan semua tekanan itu."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sekali dan memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya. Ini tak mudah, Baekhyun hidup dalam kondisi dimana ia tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun.

Terjun di dunia entertainment karena ia tak memiliki minat dalam pendidikan. Berteriak keras pada sang ayah yang tak mengizikannya untuk terjun ke dunia hiburan yang saat itu terlihat sangat gemerlap di matanya. Tanpa tahu betapa kelamnya dunia itu. Menjalani masa-masa dimana ia hancur karena harus membuka pahanya untuk orang lain demi kelancaran karirnya.

Baekhyun jatuh dalam lubang yang gelap dan sendirian kala itu.

"Dengan menikahiku kau berfikir akan hilang dari semua tekanan ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, enggan menatap Chanyeol dan memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang suami. Menggumamkan beberapa kalimat analogi yang membuat hati Chanyeol bergejolak saking terenyuhnya.

"Dunia yang membesarkan namaku ini tak ubahnya sebuah gua, yang terlihat terang di bagian depan dan sangat gelap dibagian dalam. Kau ragu untuk memasukinya namun kau sangat penasaran ingin menjelajahinya. Dan jika ditanya bagaimana perasaanku, aku menyesal telah memilih masuk dan menjelajahi gua yang gelap dan pengap itu. Aku bahkan hampir memutuskan untuk kehilangan nafas di dalamnya jika saja tak ada sang kuasa yang selalu membimbingku."

"Saat itulah uluran tangan kedua orang tuaku datang, Eomma dengan binar di matanya mengutarakan keinginannya untuk segera menikahkanku dengan salah satu putra dari kenalan akrab Appa. Dan saat itulah aku berfikir bahwa, titik putih cahaya yang kucari telah kutemukan. Aku akan benar-benar keluar dari gua yang seolah tak berujung."

"Kau menantiku diujung saja. Di malam hari saat aku kembali ke rumah orang tuaku, aku menemukan bingkisan penuh harapan, didalamnya terdapat satu buah jepit rambut indah dengan tujuh butir mutiara putih yang bahkan lebih indah dari mahkota Yang Mulia Ratu di negeri impian. Aku tak dapat berkata-kata dan saat dimana aku menemukan dirimu berdiri kokoh menghadapku, sungguh aku merasa melihat masa depan."

"Aku tahu perjodohan ini sulit, aku bahkan telah membaca belasan novel tema perjodohan dan tak ada satupun yang bermula baik. Suami yang menyiksa, suami yang memperkosa dan suami yang mengabaikan. Aku membaca semua itu dan kau tahu Chanyeol, semua itu layaknya monster yang selalu menghantuiku tiap malam."

"Namun aku percaya pada kedua orang tuaku bahwa mereka tidak akan menikahkanku dengan orang jahat, kau tetap yang terbaik hingga saat dimana aku berbaring di pelukanmu yang nyaman saat ini, kau tetap suamiku yang mengagumkan. Aku bahagia menjadi istrimu meskipun nyatanya kita belum banyak mengabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan kau sangat sibuk di awal pernikahan kita."

"Tekanan dalam hatiku telah sepenuhnya hilang saat aku memelukku. Kau adalah rumahku sekarang dan aku benar-benar telah pulang."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Sinar bulan merangsek masuk lewat jendela besar di kamar mereka, menyinari wajah Baekhyun dan semakin membuat wajah Baekhyun terlihat cantik seperti dewi yang bermandikan cahaya.

Chanyeol tak kuasa mendengar semua penuturan lembut Baekhyun, istri cantiknya itu berkata seolah memujanya setinggi langit. Ia terlihat seperti dewa yang menikahi gadis bumi yang polos yang terjebak dalam kelamnya dunia. Hati Chanyeol bergejolak dan bergemuruh. Berdesir aneh saat Baekhyun telah terduduk di hadapannya setelah melepaskan pelukannya lembut dan menatap mata bulatnya dengan mata teduhnya yang menenangkan.

Chanyeol seolah hanyut di dalamnya. Pertahanannya runtuh. Bohong jika tak ada rasa aneh untuk yeoja mungil bermarga Byun yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan hadir dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Benda lembut telah lebih dulu menyambut bibirnya yang tidak siap. Chanyeol menggerakan bibirnya jantan, melumat bibir Baekhyun lembut. Jemarinya yang kokoh menarik tubuh mungil sang istri yang terduduk di hadapannya dengan terburu-buru. Seolah tak ingin Baekhyun terkejut hingga berniat melepas tautan mesra bibirnya.

Mata teduh Baekhyun yang semula terbelalak kini perlahan menutup penuh candu. Mengalungkan lengan kurusnya ke leher sang suami. Menekannya lembut dan memberikan lumatan yang tak kalah menuntut dari yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Lidah mereka telah bermain di dalamnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan belitan lidah tak bertulang milik namjanya yang selalu pandai memuja dan menggodanya. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tautannya dengan hati luar biasa berbunga sementara Chanyeol terenyuh dalam tautannya dengan hati luar biasa berduri.

Sakit saat mengetahui ia harus melukai yeoja rapuh penuh pertolongan seperti istrinya ini.

"Byun Baekhyun adalah pemantik. Aku menerima perjodohan itu disaat aku lelah menerima ocehan para tetua yang memintaku untuk menikah lebih dulu sebelum menguasai perusahan ayah. Kau adalah pemantik, pemicu yang kugunakan untuk menakuti mereka dengan kuasaku."

"Aku menakuti mereka semua dengan kenyataan bahwa seorang namja tanpa cinta sepertiku mampu menikahi seorang yeoja luar biasa sepertimu. Ini hawa surga bagiku saat ayah menyetujui permintaanku untuk menikahimu. Aku menikahimu untuk memuluskan jalanku menuju kekuasaan demi menyelamatkan apa yang keluargaku miliki sejak lama."

"Kau nampak tak nyaman dengan wartawan disekitar kita saat pesta pernikahan. Aku sengaja menolak permintaanmu untuk membuat pesta tertutup karena kau alergi pada media. Namun aku tetap mengundang mereka sebagai bentuk pengakuan. Aku mengundang mereka agar semua orang tahu, yang Byun Baekhyun nikahi adalah Park Chanyeol. Pemegang kuasa baru di bisnis keluargaku."

"Aku menikahimu untuk sebuah pengakuan baru, bahwa aku bukan hanya seorang anak bawang yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan bisnis padahal aku telah lulus dengan predikat terbaik di negeri orang."

"Kau adalah pemantik bagi api yang baru saja kukobarkan demi sebuah urusan yang mungkin kau anggap sepele yaitu bisnis. Dan setelah ini, apakah kau masih menganggap bahwa aku adalah suami terbaik yang pernah kau miliki?"

.

.

.

**End Of Chapter 5 : Ini Bahagia?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Gilaaaaaak *nangis di pojokan

Ini panjang banget ye kaya apaan tau wwkwkkwk tapi ini udh sesuai sama alur cerita yang saya buat dan saya bikin full chanbaek fufufu.

Disini saya girang sendiri sama 2 kalimat yang saya buat :

"…_saat dimana aku menemukan dirimu berdiri kokoh menghadapku, sungguh aku merasa melihat masa depan."_ – Baekhyun

"_Kau adalah pemantik bagi api yang baru saja kukobarkan…"_ – Chanyeol

Pas bikin kalimat itu, saya langsung bayangin Baekhyun natap Chanyeol tuh kaya memuja gitu terus Chanyeol natap Baekhyun tuh kaya ngeliat harapan plus obsesi gitu kyaaaaaa *gila sendiri nih orang

Anyway.. ini yang saya maksud dengan bom Chanyeol, meledak ga? *kagak!*

Jadi gini penjelasannya, saya dapat ide ini awalnya dari obrolan saya sama salah satu temen di kampus nah si abang ini tiba-tiba bilang ke saya gini 'selalu ada cara yang diambil CEO baru tuh buat dongkrak supaya bisnis mereka diliat orang'. Nah langsung kepikiran karakter ceye gini wkwkwk *plak

Jadi kan seperti yang udh dijelasin perusahaan papa park itu lagi semacam krisis kepemimpinan *heleeh* karena papa parknya juga udh tua dan orang-orang di sekitar perusahaan itu pada pengen berebut megang kendali dan banyak yang ga setuju kalo pcy jadi penerus (ini ada di chapter kemaren) makanya pcy sengaja minta ke babenya buat jodohin dia sama bbh gitu karena tau kalo bbh pan artis. Jadi kalo dia nikah sama artis kaya bbh kan wartawan atau netizen pada haus pengen tahu si pcy kaya apa, darimana, latar belakangnya apa, dia ngapain aja dan posisinya itu apa. Jadi kan ikut ngebantu naikin pamornya pcy sendiri sebagai calon penerus. Semua orang ngomongin kalo pcy bakal jadi penerus bla-bla-bla jadi semacam setir opini publik gitu.

Akhirnya kan orang-orang itu ga punya pilihan selain nyetujuin ceye. Lagian perusahaan juga jd terkenal gara-gara pcy nikahin bbh.

Jadi aslinya pcy yang minta babenya untuk jodohin dia karena tau babenya itu punya kenalan anak artis gitu. Nah si bbh tuh kaya dapet rejeki nomplok gitu, lagi bingung pengen keluar dari dunia artis tiba-tiba muncul makhluk super bening pengen jadi suaminye. Begonoooo….

Saya kepikir kesana sih, sekali lagi ini imajinasi saya. Saya pikirin di beberapa plot kalo mungkin ini bisa jadi terlalu sederhana karena kehidupan bisnis itu aslinya lebih ngejelimet dari ini. Tapi ini Cuma ff dan saya juga pusing kalo keribetan sendiri wkwkwk. Dan saya hanya manusia asli Indonesia jadi saya ga tau urusan bisnis di Korea dan ga tau pasti karakteristik wartawan, netizen, masyarakat korea dan kehidupan real artis mereka selain dari tipi, drama, atau berita jadi kalo ga sesuai menurut readers mohooon maap wkwkwk.

Sisa penjelasannya nanti di chapter depan…

Licik sih si Chanyeol, tapi saya suka! Behaahahahahahah *tabok* soalnya biasanya yang saya baca tuh orang nolak atau nerima perjodohan itu karena hati nah saya mau bikin lain, saya bikin ada motif ekonomi, bisnis juga dibalik perjodohan ini *ribet lu ah.

Saya sengaja jelasin ini karena banyak readers yang review yang ga nyadar ama penjelasan saya dalam cerita, ada banyak yg analisanya mendekati tapi msh kurang tepat. Jadi saya mencoba mengarahkan sesuai jalan ceritanya, mungkin penjelasan saya belibet kalo di cerita. *plak

Kaya pertanyaan Luhan ama Sehun suami istri apa bukan wkwkwkwk pada bingung sama diksi saya nih saya jelasin :

_Baekhyun __**terlihat**__ seperti __**seorang wanita murahan yang tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh dengan suami orang**__. Dan posisinya __**akan menjadi lebih dramatis**__ ketika __**Luhan**__ yang memergokinya itu adalah __**istri Sehun. **_

Nah bisa dilihat kan kalo ini maksudnya Baekhyun itu kelihatan seperti perempuan perebut suami orang. Nah kan Cuma **terlihat **berarti bukan yang sebenarnya. Dan posisinya akan jadi lebih dramatis **(maksudnya bakalan lebih heboh) **kalo ternyata Luhan yang mergokin itu istri Sehun **(bakalan lebih heboh kalo Luhan itu istri Sehun) **

Jadi jawabannya Luhan bukan istri Sehun *ini penjelasannya, udh banyak dan lama bgt yang nanya tapi saya baru inget maaaaap

Dan saya agak sedih sama beberapa readers yang bilang saya php karena bbh belom di touch-touch-touch ama pcy, sekali lagi tolong saya emang php wkwkwkwk *plak. Maksudnya kalo kalian teliti coba deh saya emang suka ngasih kode menjurus tapi kalo diliat lagi itu engga, mereka emang belom nc-an. Dan sebenarnya alasan mereka ga nc mau saya jelasin chapter ini tapi saya udh gumoh sendiri.

Terus saya ngakak baca komen readers yang mencak-mencak ama Chanyeol wkwkwk *pukpuk Chanyeol* Tapi saya tetap akan memberikan prinsip keadilan pada ff saya *halah* nanti ada bom selanjutnya.

Udah itu aja. Saya lagi baper nih, my ultimate top bias Tao Panda sakit. Selalu dukung apa yang menjadi keputusan Zitao! Love you! Always support Tao! Stay Strong Tao! Stay strong EXO-L! Keep Support Chanbaek! Chanbaek hardcore shipper! Chanbaek mengudara~

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang telah review saya suka banget baca review kalian lucu-lucu banget! Saya semangat jadi nulisnya padahal saya lagi UTS wkwk

Ada yang nanya saya ini anak kuliahan apa bukan? Kok ngomong uts wkwk saya udh kuliah, jurusannya bukan jurusan sastra dan di kuliah ada UTS juga kok hahahaha

Have a nice day! I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK! CHANBAEK IS THE REAL ONE!

* * *

Sign

Sandara.


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol mengernyitkan mata sejenak saat sinar matahari pagi yang cukup menyengat itu memasuki celah-celah tipis di jendela kamarnya. Ia terbangun seperti biasanya, pukul 7 pagi di hari Sabtu. Ia memang terbiasa terbangun lebih lama di hari libur. Dan ini adalah hari libur pertama yang akan ia lalui setelah melepas masa lajang. Namun Chanyeol justru harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia terbangun sendirian.

Namja tampan bermarga Park itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok gigi.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya saat melihat tubuh mungil sang istri tengah berdiri memunggunginya di dapur. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak sibuk dengan wajan diatas kompor yang menyala dan mendesis. Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju Baekhyun yang nampak masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan saat jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun sang istri semakin dekat. Baekhyun refleks langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Menjulurkan tangannya kearah meja makan, memberi isyarat pada sang suami untuk duduk manis menunggunya.

Namun isyarat itu tak membuat Chanyeol bergeming dari posisinya. Namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu masih betah memandangi Baekhyun yang telah kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sadar diperhatikan, yeoja mungil itu mulai berdecak.

"Duduklah Chanyeol." Perintah Baekhyun lebih jelas. Tak berniat memberi Chanyeol isyarat lagi karena isyarat pertamanya tidak dituruti.

"Aku ingin memperhatikan istriku membuat sarapan."

Baekhyun tersenyum getir mendengarnya. Jika saja tak terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka sebelumnya, rona merah pastilah sudah menjalar di pipinya saking malu. Namun kali ini tidak, Baekhyun justru mencibir. Mempermainkan bibirnya sembari menggumamkan kata-kata abstrak yang Chanyeol sendiri tak bisa memahaminya.

Chanyeol mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Namun sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol, tetap saja pada akhirnya ia memilih menyerah dengan hatinya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan pada sang suami. Bertekat dalam hati untuk tetap berperilaku seperti istri yang baik dengan menyediakan sarapan.

Dan mungkin bertingkah sok polos serta ceria akan terlihat lebih menyenangkan pikir Baekhyun. Ia pun mulai menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol. Menggerlingkan matanya imut kearah Chanyeol dan cukup terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol justru melihat kearah lain. Suaminya melamun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kekhawatiran benar-benar tergambar dalam setiap untaian kata yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mata bulatnya beradu pandang secara langsung dengan mata teduh dengan lingkar bengkak di kelopak bawahnya. Chanyeol meringis melihat mata Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Chanyeol singkat setelah merasakan perasaan aneh menyusup di hatinya.

Ini tentang bengkak di mata Baekhyun. Entah apa yang membuat mata sang istri sebengkak itu dan Chanyeol tak berani menebaknya. Enggan untuk mengakui dalam hati bahwa ialah penyebabnya.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya singkat. Menepuk bahu sang suami pelan.

"Kau mungkin kelelahan. Jadi bicaramu kacau."

Chanyeol tahu itu sindiran. Sindiran untuk dirinya yang mungkin berbicara kacau semalam. Baekhyun mungkin mengira Chanyeol hanya sedang menghadapi masalah sulit di kantor, kelewat lelah dan butuh waktu istirahatnya. Namun sayangnya memang itulah adanya, termasuk kebenaran soal pembicaraan mereka semalam. Chanyeol sepenuhnya sadar dan tidak ngelantur sama sekali.

"Duduklah! Aku akan membuatkan sarapan paling enak untukmu!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Setelahnya, ia telah kembali sibuk dengan usahanya menyajikan sarapan, disaat Chanyeol mulai berjalan gontai menuju meja makan. Baekhyun menghela napas lega saat tubuh jangkung sang suami telah sepenuhnya menjauh darinya.

Di meja makan, Chanyeol berusaha menghilangkan waktunya dengan membolak-balik koran langganannya yang telah tergeletak di atas meja. Mungkin Baekhyun yang meletakannya disana setelah mengambilnya di pintu tadi pagi.

"Ini dia! Kau pasti suka!" Chanyeol refleks langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati senyum cerah Baekhyun.

Mata yeoja itu telah sepenuhnya menyipit saking lebarnya senyum yang ia sajikan bersama dengan sepiring telur dadar di hadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun telah mendudukan tubuh mungilnya, menyesap teh hijau yang telah lebih dulu ia buat.

"Agak hangus di bagian pinggir, kau bisa membuangnya."

Baekhyun dengan telaten memotong telur dadar buatannya. Menyisihkan bagian yang hangus ke pinggir piring dan memotong-motong bagian yang lainnya menjadi lebih kecil.

"Buka mulutmu, kereta lewat tuut…tuut…" Yeoja mungil itu dengan kekanakannya menyuapi Chanyeol. Menyerukan beberapa suara seperti suara kereta api, klakson mobil dan kendaraan lainnya saat ia memasukan satu suap telur dadar ke mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat telur dadar buatannya telah habis, hanya tersisa sisi hangus yang sengaja ia sisihkan tadi. Ia bertepuk tangan riang seperti bocah dan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Chanyeol seolah memberi apresiasi pada sang suami yang telah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa sarapan di pagi hari."

"Kau diet?"

"Ya… Aku diet agar tubuhku tidak gemuk dan tetap cantik." Jawab Baekhyun enteng sambil meminum teh hijaunya hingga habis.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun karena yeoja mungil itu telah sepenuhnya beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan santai menuju lemari es dan mengeluarkan sebotol minuman berwarna merah jambu bening dari dalam kulkas.

"Minum es di pagi hari itu tidak baik."

"Ini bukan es, ini minuman collagen. Aku akan tetap cantik jika mengkonsumsi ini setiap pagi."

Chanyeol tak bergeming, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang nampak kesulitan membuka tutup botol minumannya. Namun saat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu, yeoja mungil itu justru menolak dan sibuk bersenandung di tengah kesulitannya membuka botol.

"Aku akan tetap cantik~ setidaknya tetap cantik meskipun hanya di manfaatkan."

Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Ini sindiran yang ditujukan kembali untuknya?

Baekhyun mulai menuangkan minuman yang ia sebut dapat membuatnya cantik itu kedalam cangkir bekas teh hijaunya. Chanyeol tentu saja tak bisa mentolerir tingkah jorok Baekhyun.

"Gunakan gelas lainnya."

"Tanggung."

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Jangan cerewet!"

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Ia masih ingat betapa cerianya wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapinya tadi. Padahal Chanyeol sendiri tak minta di perlakukan seperti itu. Dan sekarang Baekhyun bertingkah cuek padanya. Astaga, seberapa cepatnya yeoja mungil ini berubah mood?

"Kau mengkonsumsi minuman kecantikan setelah minum teh hijau? Kau bisa sakit perut. Terlebih ini di pagi hari."

Baekhyun mendecakan lidahnya kesal. Menatap Chanyeol datar seolah Chanyeol adalah sosok ayahnya yang sedang menasehatinya untuk tidak keluar malam dengan pakaian minim. Dan dalam analogi ini, Baekhyun adalah anak yang nakal dan membangkang.

"Sebegitu khawatirnya kau denganku?" Ledek Baekhyun sinis. Terkekeh pelan dan kembali menenggak minuman kecantikan yang ia bawa hingga tersisa setengahnya di cangkir.

"Aku tentu saja khawatir, kau istriku."

"Istri yang kau nikahi untuk urusan bisnis. Itu lebih tepatnya."

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas pelan. Dihadapannya Baekhyun tengah berusaha menahan napasnya yang naik turun. Mungkin emosi akibat pengakuannya semalam kembali muncul di hati Baekhyun. Bagaimana semalam Baekhyun langsung memberikan punggungnya pada Chanyeol setelah namja tampan itu selesai berkata-kata.

Memunggungi Chanyeol dengan bahu bergetar hingga dini hari, dan di pagi harinya Chanyeol harus terbangun tanpa Baekhyun di sisinya.

"Marahlah padaku jika memang kau ingin marah. Aku pantas menerimanya."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya tak suka. Tak terima dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar telah merasa sabar dengan semua ucapan Chanyeol semalam, memilih untuk tidak membahasnya dan bertingkah ceria sebisa mungkin.

Dan setelah ini tolong ingatkan Baekhyun bahwa ia hanya bertingkah manis sekitar beberapa menit, menyuapi Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jari yang terpasang di bibirnya dan setelah menghabiskan teh hijaunya dan mengambil minuman kecantikan, moodnya langsung berubah sinis pada Chanyeol. Tepatnya setelah Chanyeol dengan baik hatinya menegurnya.

"Aku tidak marah! Untuk apa marah?! Membuang tenaga!" Sahut Baekhyun tak singkron. Ia marah. Bahkan nenek-nenek yang sedang menungging di jalan raya pun tahu ia sedang marah.

Baiklah, perumpaan itu kelewat berlebihan karena nyatanya tak ada nenek-nenek tua yang sampai hati menungging di jalan.

"Aku hanya kecewa padamu."

Semua selesai. Baekhyun marah dan kecewa dengan pengakuannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di tebak, hingga pada akhirnya satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun jengkel setengah mati.

"Maaf."

Kekesalan ini hanya terbayar dengan satu kata maaf?

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar harus membayarnya dengan kondisi basah kuyup, saat Baekhyun dengan geramnya menyiramkan sisa minuman kecantikan miliknya ke wajah Chanyeol.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

**To Tie The Knot**

By : Sandara

Summary : Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. _It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you_. Chanbaek FF By Sandara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 6 : Aku Terluka karena Aku Mencintaimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Chanyeol menyesap kopi hangat miliknya kalem sementara di hadapannya Jongin terlihat sangat sibuk dengan tawanya. Sibuk menertawakan Chanyeol tepatnya. Namja tampan dengan bibir super seksi itu akhirnya menggumamkan kata maaf dan berdehem singkat untuk menghentikan tawa kerasnya yang bahkan telah membuat beberapa pengunjung lain di café itu tersedot perhatiannya, menatap Jongin aneh karena namja itu tertawa di saat lawan bicaranya tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Kau pikir setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Baekhyun akan tetap bertingkah manis padamu?" Ledek Jongin sadis dengan tawa kecil yang masih tertinggal.

Baiklah, mungkin kalian mengetahui bahwa sosok Jongin nampak sangat ramah dan sok akrab dengan Baekhyun, sepupu iparnya. Memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan Noona dan bercanda riang dengan yeoja mungil itu. Namun yang tergambar sekarang sosok Jongin yang benar-benar cuek. Yang bahkan memanggil Baekhyun tanpa embel-embel Noona sekalipun.

Namun sifat orang siapa yang tahu, Jongin jelas tahu yeoja seperti apa Byun Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun adalah seorang aktris dan Jongin mengenalnya cukup baik dalam layar kaca. Aktingnya terlalu bagus, kadang kaku dan terkesan kurang professional. Namun Baekhyun tetap selalu dipasangkan sebagai pemeran utama.

Adakah alasan yang lebih baik bagi Jongin untuk tetap tidak mengambil kesimpulan yang negatif?

Ya, coba saja. Tapi yang jelas, Jongin memang sudah berfikir negatif pada Baekhyun. Dan soal sikapnya saat pesta pernikahan itu, mungkin itu hanya pencitraan atau sekedar basa-basi singkat seorang adik sepupu pada istri kakak sepupunya yang paling ia hormati dan sayangi.

Ini seperti lagu bukan? Dunia ini panggung sandiwara, ceritanya mudah berubah. Seperti itulah Jongin.

"Aku salah besar menceritakannya padamu." Desis Chanyeol pelan. Memijit pelipisnya pelan seolah menunjukan betapa lelahnya ia sekarang.

Jongin tersenyum tipis dan menepuk bahu sepupunya pelan. Menunjukan empati besar yang ia miliki seolah Chanyeol adalah makhluk paling menyedihkan di muka bumi ini. Memang cukup mengejutkan saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mengajak Jongin untuk bertemu di hari Sabtu yang kelewat cerah ini.

Jongin tahu dengan jelas Chanyeol adalah pengantin baru sekalipun hasil dari perjodohan dan ini adalah hari libur pertamanya sebagai seorang suami. Dan Jongin tentu tak berniat untuk menganggu Chanyeol yang sibuk, ia mengira Chanyeol benar-benar butuh waktu bersama Baekhyun mengingat Chanyeol langsung sibuk di kantor setelah menikah.

Namun yang ia dapatkan justru pesan singkat dari sang kakak sepupu. Memintanya untuk bertemu di café yang sering mereka kunjungi dahulu sebelum menikah dan sebelum Jongin memutuskan untuk tinggal di Busan bersama Kyungsoo, sang istri.

Jongin bahkan tak berfikir dua kali untuk menerima ajakan Chanyeol. Toh ia telah selesai dengan masalah kepindahannya kembali ke Seoul dan punya waktu senggang.

"Mungkin ini salahmu Hyung, mengatakan sebuah kenyataan layaknya sedang membacakan dongeng. Tak mustahil Baekhyun mengamuk."

"Ia tidak mengamuk."

"Menyiram wajah suaminya dengan minuman collagen bekas mulutnya sendiri menurutku itu masuk dalam kategori mengamuk, bahkan menurutku itu sudah kelewat kurang ajar."

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya sebentar. Meraih kembali cangkir kopinya dan menelan cairan hitam itu nikmat. Matanya menerawang mengingat apa saja yang terjadi pagi ini. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat seolah lebih cepat daripada satu tarikan nafas panjang.

Chanyeol menyadari betul ia salah. Ia terlalu jujur pada Baekhyun. Ini soal ia memanfaatkan Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun juga memanfaatkannya namun usahanya itu mungkin terdengar lebih sadis dibanding usaha Baekhyun untuk memanfaatkannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu jujur padanya? Ini tidak sepertimu Hyung. Kau tentu memiliki alasan yang jelas dan rencana tersendiri bukan?"

Jongin memicingkan matanya. Mencoba menebak ekspresi Chanyeol yang tak terarah itu. Chanyeol adalah saudara sepupunya yang paling misterius. Namja itu bahkan memiliki lidah layaknya seorang penyair. Kata-katanya beruntut indah dan penuh makna. Matanya dalam kelam, dengan ekspresi yang terkadang sulit untuk di telaah.

Chanyeol bisa memandang kalian kagum seolah kalian adalah makhluk paling berharga di dunia ini, namun dibalik itu semua Chanyeol tetaplah aktor rasional yang selalu mementingkan _cost_ dan _benefit _dari setiap tindakannya. Dan Jongin tahu hal ini pasti, oleh karena itu ia berani menebak Chanyeol memiliki tujuan yang jelas atas tindakannya melempar bom pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyangka ia akan berlebihan. Aku hanya berusaha jujur padanya."

"Kau tahu istrimu itu berlebihan dan kau dengan bodohnya menyebutkan semua alasanmu ini?"

"Aku masih ingat dengan jelas seberapa kerasnya kau berusaha melawan orang-orang tua yang berniat merobohkan ayahmu itu Hyung, dan kau dengan cerdasnya mengorbankan dirimu untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau cintai hanya demi semua alasan yang aku sendiri malas untuk menyebutkannya."

"Dan kau fikir aku akan diam saja menerima alasanmu yang berusaha jujur pada Byun Baekhyun?"

"Kau tentu punya alasan lain."

Jongin bahkan telah berkata sepanjang dan selebar itu. Menerangkan kembali apa saja yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk perusahaan sang ayah hingga berakhir ia harus terjebak dalam pernikahan menyedihkan ini. Jongin memang tak tahu pasti detail dari rencana yang ada di otak Chanyeol itu namun garis besarnya ia tahu, karena Jongin sendiri adalah orang yang membantu Chanyeol untuk memuluskan rencananya.

Dan jujur Jongin kecewa dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu ceroboh mengakui semua yang telah ia rencanakan pada Baekhyun. Tidak mengakui semua memang, tapi inti dari rencana besar itu telah ia bocorkan layaknya seorang guru yang membocorkan soal ujian negara pada murid-muridnya.

Meskipun ia cukup tertawa saat mendengar Chanyeol bercerita dengan mata sayu dan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Dan tawanya semakin keras saat mengetahui Baekhyun menyiram wajah Chanyeol dengan minuman yang mungkin telah tercampur dengan air liurnya sendiri.

Tak ada yang pernah berani menyerang langsung Park Chanyeol dengan brutalnya seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Dan Jongin cukup terkejut hingga tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Matanya."

"Eoh?"

"Aku bahkan tak pernah merasa begitu bergetarnya hanya karena cerita pilu seorang gadis pemimpi yang rela membuka pahanya demi sebuah popularitas. Aku bahkan tak pernah merasa begitu tersentuh sebelumnya saat ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku dan menunjukan betapa ia rapuh dan butuh pertolongan."

"Dan aku bahkan tak pernah merasa begitu bersalah saat matanya yang teduh itu mengisyaratkan harapan semu sambil berkata bahwa akulah suami terbaik untuknya dan saat melihatku ia seolah melihat masa depannya."

"Aku tak pernah merasakan itu semua dan aku merasa ini bukanlah sekedar perasaan kasihan karena memang aku tak pernah sekalipun mau mengasihani orang lain hanya karena sebuah cerita sedih."

"Matanya membuatku kehilangan kontrol, aku bahkan mencium bibirnya saat itu dan salahkah aku jika aku mengatakan bahwa alasan yang kumiliki saat ini karena aku tak kuasa menatap matanya lebih jauh lagi. Mata itu memaksaku untuk berkata jujur."

"Aku bahkan telah kehilangan sisi rasionalku hanya karena mata seorang yeoja. Dan yeoja itu adalah istriku. Byun Baekhyun."

Jongin mendengarkan semua itu dengan seksama dan kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan adalah Chanyeol memang telah menaruh perasaannya pada sang istri. Sungguh seberapa kuat kekuatan yang Baekhyun miliki itu, mungkin sama dengan apa yang Kyungsoo ungkapkan.

_**When a man loves a woman, she becomes his weakness but when a woman loves a man, he becomes her strength. This is called an Exchange of Power.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Chanyeol telah pergi meninggalkan apartemen mereka sejak satu jam yang lalu. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, memandangi telapak tangannya sendu dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Tangan itu telah dengan kurang ajarnya meraih cangkir minumannya dan melemparkan isinya ke wajah Chanyeol hingga wajah suaminya basah kuyup.

Setelah berperilaku demikian, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke kamar mereka di lantai dua, membanting pintu kasar. Berbaring terisak di kasurnya tanpa menghiraukan reaksi sang suami di bawah sana.

"Aku tahu kau marah dan tak ingin melihatku saat ini. Aku akan pergi."

Baekhyun berusaha tidak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol yang telah masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Namja tampan itu perlahan mengganti pakaiannya. Menghela napas pelan saat Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan masih sibuk menangis.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahwa Chanyeol memandanginya cukup lama, namun ia begitu sangsi untuk sekedar menoleh dan menanggapi apa yang Chanyeol katakan meskipun namja itu tengah menunggu responnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu saat itu tanpa respon dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan apartemen dengan pakaiannya yang lebih casual. Dan saat mengingat itu semua Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghela napas panjang.

Yeoja mungil yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamar unit apartemennya itu akhirnya sadar ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia menghela napas panjang. Padahal dahulu neneknya selalu berkata bahwa menghela napas panjang satu kali sama saja dengan membuang satu keberuntungan.

Jika perkataan sang nenek benar, itu berarti Baekhyun telah benar-benar kehilangan dua keberuntungannya, sesuai dengan banyaknya helaan napas panjang yang ia lakukan. Baekhyun berdecih pelan.

Apapun yang neneknya itu katakan Baekhyun sekarang sudah tidak perduli. Disaat ia dulu begitu mempercayai sang nenek karena kata-kata pembangkit semangatnya yang selalu berkata bahwa akan selalu ada akhir yang bahagia untuk hidupnya, Baekhyun justru teringat dengan salah satu kalimat bermakna milik Luhan yang sangat cocok untuk kondisinya saat ini.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap pada seseorang, karena orang itulah yang akan melukai hatimu paling dalam."

Baekhyun dulu tak pernah mempercayai itu. Ia justru mencibir Luhan. Luhan berfikir seperti itu pasti karena ia sedang patah hati atau apapun itu. Namun kini Baekhyun serasa termakan oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar terluka oleh orang yang ia harapkan sepenuhnya.

Park Chanyeol jelas telah melukai hatinya dan ia benar-benar kecewa.

Satu bulir air mata mengalir melewati pipinya. Pelan tapi pasti diikuti oleh bulir-bulir lainnya. Baekhyun sudah tak dapat menghitung lagi, sudah kesekian kalinya ia menangis namun rasa sakit di hatinya tetap tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Yeoja itu masih sibuk menerawang jauh dan kembali menghela napas panjang. Sekali lagi jika saja perkataan neneknya itu benar maka Baekhyun telah benar-benar kehilangan tiga keberuntungannya. Namun bagi Baekhyun ia memang telah kehilangan keberuntungannya sejak lama atau memang ia tak memiliki keberuntungan itu sama sekali.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, otaknya kembali memutar memori-memori lama yang jika di curahkan dalam bentuk naskah drama mungkin akan menjadi cerita yang paling mengharu biru. Baekhyun sendiri tak paham mengapa ia bisa melewati masa hidup yang begitu sulit layaknya cerita drama, dan ia sendiri ragu apakah semua orang juga menganggap hidupnya memang menyedihkan atau ini hanya sekedar penilaian dirinya yang berlebihan.

Dua kali Baekhyun terjebak dalam keberuntungan semu. Keberuntungan semu yang ia rasakan pertama adalah saat paras cantiknya itu ternyata mampu membuatnya mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi model dari brand sebuah produk kecantikan remaja. Dari situlah awal dimana Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk hijrah dari dunianya yang menurutnya biasa saja ke dunia gemerlap panggung hiburan.

Namun sekali lagi itu semua hanyalah keberuntungan semu belaka, Ia tertipu dengan silaunya dunia keartisan, terjebak dalam kelamnya dunia itu hingga memaksanya untuk terus bergelut di dalamnya bahkan setelah ia kehilangan banyak hal.

Ia berakhir menjadi budak di agensinya hanya karena rasa gengsi. Ia menolak untuk mundur karena tak ingin mendapat tatapan sinis dari ayahnya yang mati-matian menentang keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang aktris. Baekhyun dengan bodohnya rela menggadaikan harta terbesar yang ia miliki demi sebuah popularitas yang ingin ia sajikan hangat untuk sang ayah yang menentangnya.

Ia hebat. Itulah yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin memberi pembuktian pada sang ayah yang nyatanya selalu mengelu-elukan nama sang kakak. Kakaknya adalah seorang dengan gelar master yang sangat membanggakan, bahkan kini telah meneruskan jenjang pendidikan doktornya.

Baekhyun benci dibandingkan, ia benci saat apa yang kakaknya lakukan selalu menjadi tolak ukur bagi apa yang harus ia lakukan juga. Oleh karena itu ia bertahan untuk sebuah senyum sang ayah yang bangga melihatnya bisa sukses di dunia keartisan.

Namun setiap orang pasti memiliki titik batasnya bukan? Baekhyun benar-benar putus asa saat nyatanya kebahagiaannya harus terus menerus tergadai oleh dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya. Begitu banyak skandal dan tekanan. Terlalu banyak orang yang memanfaatkannya, ia bahkan harus membuka kakinya terus-menerus demi sebuah kepercayaan dalam karirnya.

Yeoja mungil itu hampir memutuskan untuk kehilangan nafasnya jika saja ia tak memiliki pegangan yang kuat pada Sang pemilik hidup.

Dan saat itulah, saat Baekhyun benar-benar berada di kondisi terpuruknya seorang dewa nampak turun dari langit dan mengulurkan tangannya. Mata sang ibu berbinar saat mengungkapkan bahwa sosok yang Baekhyun sebut dewa itu berkeinginan untuk memperistrinya. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti upik abu yang beruntung mendapatkan cinta seorang pangeran.

Park Chanyeol benar-benar keberuntungan semu kedua yang Baekhyun miliki. Saat di mana Baekhyun merasa memiliki tempat untuk bersandar dan bergantung, namja tampan itu justru membawanya pada sebuah kenyataan pahit. Chanyeol telah berhasil membawanya keluar dari kejamnya dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya, dan Chanyeol juga telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali jatuh kedalam dunia yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengenalinya.

Dunia di mana ada kejenuhan di dalamnya. Baekhyun tak bayangkan seperti apa hidupnya nanti. Chanyeol jelas hanya menjadikannya sebuah properti untuk bisnis yang tidak Baekhyun pahami.

Lalu bagaimana dengan semua perlakuan manis yang namja tampan itu lakukan? Bagaimana dengan pelukan hangat Chanyeol? Kecupan keningnya? Kata-kata bermakna dalam yang ia lontarkan?

Apakah pada akhirnya semua perlakuan itu akan berakhir setelah pengakuannya malam itu?

Mungkin semua perlakuan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun selama ini hanya sebuah topeng untuk membuat Baekhyun selalu terhanyut. Atau hanya sebuah bentuk tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami dan memang seperti itulah seharusnya Chanyeol memperlakukannya sebagai seorang istri.

Dan ciuman bibir pertama mereka di malam itu mungkin hanyalah sebuah luapan rasa bersalah Chanyeol yang sesaat. Karena setelah ini mungkin Chanyeol akan benar-benar mengabaikannya, Chanyeol merasa tidak perlu untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman lagi.

Mereka akan menjadi pasangan paling oportunis dengan bayangan bahwa pernikahan ini dijalani karena mereka memang saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain.

Dan rasanya tangis Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mereda jika otaknya telah merangkai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan menjadi bab akhir dari nasib rumah tangganya dengan sang suami.

Ia terus menangis dalam keheningan hingga serasa kehabisan napas saking sesaknya karena perasaan kecewa, dan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan tak berbeda jauh dengan yang Chanyeol rasakan. Namja itu nyatanya tengah merasa sesak dan kehabisan napas karena perasaan bersalahnya.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah kejadian di malam Sabtu yang sangat mengejutkan Baekhyun itu terjadi dan tak banyak pula hal baru yang terjadi diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Yeoja mungil itu tetap dalam kondisi diamnya, bersikap dingin pada Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol sendiri memilih untuk berdiri di zona aman dengan tidak melakukan apapun.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu Chanyeol selalu pulang tepat waktu dan tidak larut malam. Menghabiskan waktu makan malamnya dengan Baekhyun sang istri dalam suasana hening. Baekhyun tak banyak berbicara, hanya berbicara ketika Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak, aku diet."

Chanyeol sebenarnya cukup geram dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu telah membawa dua porsi makanan untuk disantap bersama, namun Baekhyun terus saja berdalih untuk tidak makan. Dan alasan yang Baekhyun lontarkan itu selalu sukses membuat Chanyeol berkeinginan untuk membalik meja makan dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Namun namja itu tak pernah kuasa melakukan hal sekasar itu pada sang istri hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk menghela napas dan melanjutkan makan malamnya dalam diam tanpa berminat menganggu Baekhyun yang nampak tidak nyaman dengan posisinya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sebenarnya enggan duduk berhadapan dengannya dan menemaninya makan malam, namun Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti mengapa sang istri tetap duduk disana, dan Chanyeol tak berniat untuk bertanya banyak soal itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan napasnya saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya. Bagaimana mata yang selalu menatapnya dalam itu kini nampak terlihat sayu serta tergambar jelas gurat-gurat kelelahan di wajahnya.

Namja itu mungkin benar-benar mengemban tugas yang berat di perusahaan, pikir Baekhyun. Ya sangat berat hingga ia memilih untuk mengorbankan hatinya untuk menikahi seorang aktris yang sudah tidak perawan lagi sepertinya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang pada akhirnya. Entah mungkin menghela napas panjang telah menjadi hobi baru bagi pasangan suami istri ini, mengingat begitu sering keduanya menghela napas panjang.

Hingga keesokan harinya pun, saat matahari masih enggan untuk muncul, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu bangun dan kembali melakukan hobi barunya yaitu menghela napas panjang saat menyadari betapa jauhnya tubuh mungil sang istri dari jangkauannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun meringkuk seperti bayi di sisi ujung ranjang dan Chanyeol benar-benar meringis membayangkan sang istri terjatuh tanpa sadar saat menggerakan badannya. Chanyeol pun dengan perlahan dan hati-hati memeluk tubuh sang istri dan menariknya menuju tengah ranjang. Baekhyun sedikit terusik namun yeoja mungil itu kembali tertidur saat Chanyeol mengecupi pipi dan keningnya lembut.

Baekhyun mungkin sudah terlampau terbiasa dengan buaian sentuhan suaminya yang menenangkan hingga dalam kondisi merajuk pun Baekhyun tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Chanyeol dan tertidur tenang.

Ya. Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun hanya dalam mode merajuknya, dan saat sedang dalam mode seperti itu Chanyeol beranggapan bahwa ia tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Hati sang istri masih diliputi oleh rasa marah dan kecewa sehingga percuma saja Chanyeol berbicara panjang lebar.

Yeoja itu akan tetap menganggapnya bersalah meskipun ia memang salah, namun Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya jahat, karena Chanyeol nyatanya telah memilih ikhlas untuk mencintai dan menyayangi sang istri tanpa harus terbayang-bayang dengan masalah perjodohan dan alasan mengapa ia meminta perjodohan itu di lakukan.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Chanyeol saat Baekhyun nampak begitu tenang di pelukannya. Yeoja ini nampak nyaman di pelukannya ketika tertidur dan Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun saat terbangun nanti. Mungkin yeoja mungil itu akan mengumpat padanya.

Chanyeol benar-benar masih mengingat bagaimana emosinya Baekhyun yang menyiramnya dengan minuman kecantikan. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi mungkin Baekhyun akan berakhir dengan pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan itu, ia memilih untuk maklum atas kemarahan Baekhyun.

Jongin benar. Ia mengungkapkan sebuah kenyataan penting pada Baekhyun layaknya seorang ayah yang membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur. Tanpa filter ia katakan secara garis besar rencana yang ia jalankan dan sangat wajar Baekhyun marah. Siapapun tak akan pernah bersedia untuk dimanfaatkan, terlebih ini menyangkut urusan hati dan masa depan. Rumah tangga nyatanya lebih kompleks dibandingkan dengan bisnis.

Chanyeol tak berniat membuat mood Baekhyun memburuk karena posisi ini sehingga kembali dengan lembut namja tampan itu melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi di luar kamar untuk bersiap diri.

Selang setengah jam, Chanyeol telah rapi dengan celana kerja warna hitam dan sebuah kaos santai berwarna abu-abu. Namja tampan itu nyatanya masih cukup waras untuk tidak pergi ke kantor dengan kaos santainya, namun ia juga masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengenakan setelan jas dan dasi hanya untuk membuat sarapan di dapur.

Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan potongan tahu dan sayuran seperti wortel, jagung dan buncis sekarang, di samping alas memotongnya terdapat semangkuk telur puyuh yang telah direbus dan dikupas kulitnya. Sup tahu dan telur puyuh benar-benar tidak buruk. Itu adalah menu favoritnya dan nampaknya Baekhyun juga tidak akan keberatan. Setidaknya Chanyeol akan benar-benar memaksa istrinya untuk makan jika ia beralasan tidak makan lagi karena diet.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tega melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun dan tubuhnya yang semakin mengurus saja. Telur puyuh adalah sumber protein yang baik untuk menambah tenaga Baekhyun. Hati yeoja mungil itu boleh terluka, namun tidak dengan tubuhnya. Baekhyun harus tetap sehat dan Chanyeol meringis saat menyadari bahwa ialah penyebab hati istrinya terluka, sehingga Chanyeol benar-benar berkewajiban untuk menjaga fisik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak boleh kurus apalagi sakit selama ia masih berstatus istri Chanyeol.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu saat jam dinding di dapur telah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Nasi telah matang begitupun dengan sup yang Chanyeol buat. Namja tampan itu juga memanggang beberapa potong daging sapi yang cukup untuk mereka berdua.

Menyajikannya dalam piring dan mangkuk serta menatapnya di meja makan. Chanyeol tersenyum geli saat mengambil dua buah mug dari lemari penyimpanan gelas. Sepasang mug itu adalah pemberian Tao asisten Baekhyun saat masih menjadi aktris.

Yeoja kekanakan itu menghadiahkan sebuah mug dengan potret chibi dirinya dan Baekhyun yang saling membuat love sign satu sama lain sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Entah apa yang Tao pikirkan hingga sampai hati menghadiahkan mug lucu itu padanya dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menuangkan susu strawberry ke gelas Baekhyun dan menuangkan susu putih ke dalam mug miliknya. Untuk pagi ini saja entah kenapa Chanyeol enggan minum kopi. Dan Chanyeol bahkan telah berfikir bahwa ia akan menghabiskan sarapannya tanpa Baekhyun, namun prediksinya salah. Matanya dapat menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Kau ingin sarapan?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sekali dan duduk di kursinya di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia mulai mengambil sendoknya dan menyuapkan nasinya, semua tingkahnya ini tak lepas dari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Masih marah rupanya, pikir Chanyeol saat mendengar ucapan sinis Baekhyun.

"Tidak, lanjutkanlah sarapanmu."

Keheningan kembali menyusup. Chanyeol telah selesai dengan sarapannya dan membawa bekas makannya ke bak cuci piring namun langkahnya terhenti saat Baekhyun berdehem pelan dan menatapnya sekilas.

"Aku ingin pergi menemui temanku nanti malam."

"Siapa?"

"Temanku, kau tidak harus tahu kan?"

Chanyeol hendak protes, namun kata-katanya tertahan. Ia memilih untuk menggumamkan kata sabar dalam hati dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang pura-pura sibuk dengan sarapannya.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau harus pulang."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan pulang."

Baekhyun mulai menatap Chanyeol sengit. Setelah memanfaatkannya, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengekangnya begitu? Itu tidak akan terjadi, jerit Baekhyun dalam hati. Dan jelas anggapan Baekhyun salah. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin terjadi suatu hal pada Baekhyun. Dalam kondisi Baekhyun yang penuh emosi seperti ini, sungguh Chanyeol akan sangat bersyukur jika Baekhyun memilih berdiam diri dirumah dibanding berkeliaran di luar.

"Beritahu aku siapa nama temanmu."

"…."

Baekhyun terdiam tak menjawab. Hanya suara denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring beling saja yang terdengar. Chanyeol menghela napas kasar.

"Kuharap teman yang kau maksud itu adalah Luhan atau Tao. Berhati-hatilah, jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku."

Chanyeol memilih menyerah. Beranjak dari posisinya menuju dapur setelah mengeluarkan kalimat yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengurut pelipisnya pelan, dadanya sesak entah kenapa terlebih saat melihat punggung Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring.

Seharusnya itu tugasnya kan? Tapi Chanyeol melakukan hal itu. Seperti tidak memiliki istri saja, Chanyeol seperti seorang lajang yang melakukan semuanya sendiri dan posisi Baekhyun disini hanya terlihat seperti tamu saja, bukan seorang istri.

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk dengan semua perasaan yang bercampur aduk dan pemikiran-pemikiran yang saling tumpang tindih. Chanyeol memilih tenggelam dalam usaha menyusun rencana baru untuk nanti malam. Sungguh ia berniat untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Baekhyun. Berbicara serius dan semoga saja pembicaraan itu nantinya akan mencairkan gunung es yang tercipta diantaranya dan Baekhyun.

0000000000000000000000000000

Ini yang Baekhyun sebut teman. Yeoja bermarga Byun itu bahkan tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Di salah satu unit apartemen mewah yang hanya berbeda distrik dari apartemennya inilah Baekhyun berada sekarang. Menikmati minuman kaleng pemberian sang pemilik rumah yang masih sibuk memandanginya dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku merasa sangat bodoh saat memilih untuk menceirtakan hal ini padamu, Sehun-ah." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dengan tatapan kosongnya yang menyedihkan. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening.

Sementara di hadapannya, Sehun mulai menganggukan kepalanya. Bersikap seolah paham dengan apa yang Baekhyun ceritakan sejak tadi

"Kau nampak begitu mencintainya?"

Baekhyun terpaku sementara Sehun mulai menyesap kembali minuman kaleng yang sejenis dengan milik Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu sungguh."

Baekhyun jelas sedang sangat kalut sekarang. Berhari-hari ia berdiam diri di apartemen dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa meluapkan isi hatinya sama sekali, emosinya yang meledak-ledak pada Chanyeol dan itu murni berasal dari rasa sakit hatinya.

Chanyeol mungkin hanya menorehkan satu garis luka di hati Baekhyun tapi ketahuilah, hati yeoja mungil yang semula telah terluka dengan luka yang menganga lebar itu telah sedikit demi sedikit sembuh setelah menikah, dan luka yang chanyeol torehkan itu seolah kembali membuka luka lama itu. Chanyeol adalah pemicu dari luka yang Baekhyun rasakan sejak lama.

Sehingga wajar sakit hatinya seolah berlipat-lipat ganda.

Ia sangat membutuhkan seorang teman untuk berbicara masalahnya ini, namun Luhan justru tak berada di tempatnya. Yeoja cantik itu nampak begitu sibuk dengan kehidupan barunya selepas berhenti menjadi manager Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tak enak hati untuk mengganggu kesibukan baru Luhan yang sangat menyenangkan itu.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa berfikir jernih saat menerima pesan singkat Sehun kemarin. Pesan sederhana yang hanya bertujuan untuk menanyakan kabarnya namun entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun langsung tersentuh dan berfikir bahwa namja inilah orang yang tepat untuknya bersandar. Faktor kedekatan masa lalu sangat kental terasa.

Sehun adalah namja tampan yang sangat angkuh dan dingin. Baekhyun bahkan hampir menangis saat mendengar ucapan sinis Sehun saat mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya di drama mereka sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu. Drama dengan genre yang lebih matang.

"Aktingmu sangat jelek. Inikah kualitas pemeran utama yang agensimu itu banggakan?"

Dan tangis Baekhyun benar-benar mengalir saat Sehun dengan gamblangnya menolak untuk melanjutkan kiss scene mereka hanya karena Baekhyun tidak bisa mengimbangi ciumannya yang benar-benar ahli.

Semua bermula disini jika memang kalian penasaran dengan hubungan Sehun dengan sang pemeran utama. Baekhyun menangis saat menyadari lagi-lagi ia harus membuka pahanya untuk Sehun hanya karena ia ingin Sehun menerimanya dan tidak menolaknya. Baekhyun tak bisa bayangkan perilaku seperti apa yang harus ia alami saat pihak agensinya tahu ia bergesekan dengan lawan mainnya.

Dan saat dimana ia kembali beradu akting dengan Sehun setelah hampir enam tahun lamanya, Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi sosok yang seksi dan penuh gairah. Hubungan intim kedua mereka terasa lebih nikmat. Mereka melakukan ini untuk sebuah kebutuhan.

Sehun memperlakukannya sangat lembut sementara Baekhyun terlalu bergairah saat itu hingga semua ini terasa begitu dalam dan bermakna. Untuk kata bermakna, mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang merasakannya. Karena hati orang siapa yang tahu? Termasuk hati seorang Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun tak pernah tahu akal seperti apa yang Sehun miliki. Yeoja mungil itu terlalu nakal untuk menuruti kata-kata Luhan yang terus memperingatkannya untuk berhati-hati pada Oh Sehun. Dan Luhan terlalu misterius untuk memberitahukan alasan padanya mengapa ia harus berhati-hati bahkan menjauhi Sehun.

Dan setelah pesta keberhasilan drama mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sehun kembali merasa ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Mendapati kenyataan Baekhyun mulai menyadarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan pipi dan hidung yang memerah, membuat Sehun memekik senang dalam hati. Namja tampan itu menyeringai.

Semuanya terasa sama kecuali dua kondisi yang lagi-lagi sangat menguntungkan Sehun. Mereka hanya berdua di apartemen Sehun dan bertepuk tanganlah untuk ide brilliant Sehun yang dengan cepatnya langsung tercetus saat Baekhyun bahkan baru mendudukan tubuh mungilnya di sofa ruang tamunya.

Entah Baekhyun yang terlalu polos atau Sehun yang terlalu jenius sehingga mampu menyulap minuman soda biasa menjadi minuman beralkohol. Mungkin namja tampan itu memang memiliki bakat mengoplos minuman. Tapi yang jelas Baekhyun terlalu ceroboh dengan tidak curiga saat Sehun memberikan minuman kaleng yang sudah terbuka sebelumnya.

Sehun jelas telah mengganti isi minuman tersebut dengan memanfaatkan kondisi Baekhyun yang tidak kuat minum alkohol, hingga yeoja mungil itu tanpa sadar terus dengan gamblangnya membicarakan banyak hal yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ceritakan.

Semua ia ceritakan termasuk kenyataan Chanyeol belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ingat, alkohol adalah minuman kejujuran, dan hal ini semakin memperlebar seringai di bibir Sehun.

"Kau yakin tidak ini bukan minuman beralkohol? Sungguh aku merasa pusing sekarang."

"Ini hanya minuman soda rasa lemon Baekhyun-ah, aku meminumnya juga dan aku tidak mabuk. Jadi bagaimana kau berfikir ini minuman beralkohol hm?"

Sehun adalah seorang aktor, bukanlah hal sulit untuknya berakting. Namja tampan itu telah berpindah posisi ke samping Baekhyun dan merangkul bahunya. Baekhyun refleks langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun. Efeknya cukup besar. Baekhyun sudah serasa kehilangan otaknya karena pusing yang membuatnya berkunang-kunang.

"Aku harus menghubungi Chanyeol!" Bisik Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Mata teduhnya sayu. Pipi ranum serta hidung mungilnya memerah.

"Tidak ada Park Chanyeol disini."

"Sehun…"

Baekhyun merasa ini tak baik. Ia melihat aura berbeda dari wajah Sehun meskipun matanya tengah berkunang-kunang. Berusaha berontak namun tak sanggup. Terlebih setelah ia telah merasakan bibir namja tampan itu telah menginvasi bibirnya yang tipis.

Sehun menyeringai. Otak kotornya berfikir cepat. Untuk babak pertama rasanya tak buruk jika dilakukan di ruang tamu. Dan untuk yang selanjutnya tentunya lebih baik dilakukan di kamar.

"Hhhh..hun-ah…lepas..Chan..nggh…yeollo.."

"Diam Byun."

"Tidakhh…Chanyeol.."

Sehun geram. Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. Rasanya ia ingin merobek bibir Baekhyun yang terus saja mengucap nama Chanyeol bahkan setelah ia memberi tanda kemerahan di leher jenjang sang pemeran utama.

Baekhyun mengerang. Erangan yang sarat akan penolakan, pergelangan tangannya dipegang kuat oleh Sehun hingga tubuh sintalnya merapat ke tubuh Sehun.

"Hun-ah hentikan!"

"Tubuhmu tidak menolak sayang."

"Nggghh.."

Sehun telah meremas dada montok sang pemeran utama keras. Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tidak mendesah. Sehun telah merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di sofa. Berkali-kali bibirnya melumat bibir Baekhyun kasar sementara tangannya terus meremas dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus memberontak. Di tengah kondisi dirinya yang hampir kehilangan akal, ada bayangan Chanyeol menyelinap disana. Setetes air mata mengalir melewati sisi wajahnya. Sehun benar, tubuhnya tidak menolak. Ia justru merasa terangsang dan Baekhyun semakin merasa tidak berguna.

"Nggghh…"

Sehun telah lebih berani untuk membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Baekhyun dan melorotkan celana legging yeoja mungil itu. Baekhyun telah tak berdaya, putingnya sudah mengeras dan bagian privatnya mulai basah karena sentuhan intens yang Sehun berikan.

"Kau tahu aku menginginkanmu."

Baekhyun terpaku lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Air mata semakin mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Hentikan Sehun, kau jahat hiks.."

"Kau ingin berhenti saat tubuhmu bahkan telah siap menerimaku hm?"

"Nghhh, Hun-aaahh…jarimu.."

"Kenapa jariku hm? Kau suka?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan desahannya yang terus saja keluar saat Sehun semakin gencar mengerjai tubuhnya. Ia tak kuasa kembali berontak. Kepalanya saja sangat sakit rasanya saat menggeleng keras tadi.

"Dengar Baekhyun-ah, kau masih mengharapkan Park Chanyeol yang hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk urusan bisnis saja? Itu adalah alasan paling kejam yang tak seharusnya kau terima. Apa kau masih ingin menolakku hanya karena tak ingin mengkhianati suamimu? Aku tahu kau menolakku karena suamimu itu bukan?"

"Sehun.."

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak jahat. Park Chanyeol, dialah yang jahat. Dia adalah orang yang membuatmu menderita dan menangis beberapa hari ini bukan?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang sayu. Otaknya yang benar-benar telah kosong seolah terdoktrin, bayangan Chanyeol perlahan mulai mengabur dan menipis seiring dengan munculnya bayangan tentang nasib rumah tangganya kedepan. Dan tentu saja itu adalah bayangan yang buruk.

Seringai Sehun semakin melebar saat ketegangan yang terasa di tangan Baekhyun perlahan mulai mengendur, berbanding terbalik dengan ketegangan yang semakin ia rasakan di pusat kesejatiannya. Baekhyun perlahan memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun seolah merasa rileks dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Namja tampan bermarga Oh itu akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam posisi duduk lalu menurunkan wajahnya kearah dada Baekhyun, setelah sempat membuka pengait bra yeoja mungil itu. Mengulum dan menjilati dada sang pemeran utama nikmat seperti layaknya bayi yang sedang menyusu.

Baekhyun mulai larut dalam kenikmatannya. Air matanya terus mengalir sementara dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Apakah ini semua akan berakhir seperti ini? Hatinya sakit sekarang.

Tangan kekar Sehun tak akan diam sampai disitu dan saat tangannya itu tengah berusaha untuk melorotkan celana dalam Baekhyun, ponsel yeoja mungil itu tiba-tiba saja berdering dengan nyaringnya.

Dan keinginan Sehun untuk mengabaikan ponsel Baekhyun yang terus berbunyi nyaring itu terhambat. Telinganya berdengung sakit mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Byun Baekhyun mengaktifkan nada dering yang begitu keras dan nyaring untuk ponselnya?

Sehun mengecup basah bibir Baekhyun sejenak setelah membanting tubuh mungil sang Nyonya Park ke sofa dengan cukup keras. Membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan dan mengeluh. Namun keluhan itu terdengar seperti desahan saja di telinga Sehun. Baekhyun mendesah protes karena ditinggalkan oleh Sehun, itulah pemikiran namja tampan itu.

_Chanyeollo memanggil…_

Sehun menggeram kesal. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu. Sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Chanyeol pulang tepat waktu? Sehun berdecak sebal, namja itu tanpa ragu langsung mematikan panggilan Chanyeol. Berusaha kembali fokus pada Baekhyun yang nampaknya sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Ini tentu tak boleh terjadi, Sehun anti bermain dengan yeoja yang tertidur. Dengan lembut ia menepuk pipi Baekhyun dan saat itulah dering ponsel Baekhyun kembali berbunyi dengan kerasnya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Geram Sehun. Ingin rasanya ia membanting ponsel Baekhyun hingga hancur namun tak lama namja tampan itu mulai menyeringai. Bermain-main dengan saingan bukan hal buruk. Ia mungkin bisa beradu mulut dengan Chanyeol saat tahu dimana Baekhyun berada sekarang.

Dering nyaring itu berhenti, seiring dengan gerakan tangan Sehun yang menggeser ikon hijau di ponsel touch screen super canggih milik Baekhyun.

"Baekboo?"

Nafas Sehun tercekat secara tiba-tiba.

"Baek, kau disana sayang? Baekboo? Kau dimana?"

Sehun masih tak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Namja tampan itu beranjak menjauhi Baekhyun dengan ponsel Baekhyun masih tertempel di telinganya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar suara Chanyeol. Bahkan Sehun hadir dalam pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Suara namja itu masih sama, tetap berat dan maskulin.

"Aku sedang tidak sibuk sekarang, aku bisa pulang tepat waktu. Kau ada dimana sekarang? Apa masih di rumah temanmu? Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, sayang."

"…."

"Baekboo kau mendengarku? Aku mengerti kau marah padaku. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang."

Park Chanyeol terdengar begitu menyayangi Baekhyun. Nada bicara lembut meski dengan suara rendah yang khas lelaki sejati. Tidak terdengar canggung, dan yang terpenting suara itu terdengar bukan seperti suara seorang namja yang memanfaatkan popularitas istrinya hanya untuk urusan bisnis.

Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu khawatir. Terdengar begitu mencintai Baekhyun dan sekilas Sehun teringat dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang menyiratkan ia hancur karena Park Chanyeol. Ia hancur karena mencintai Park Chanyeol.

Sehun mendapati kesimpulan baru, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah saling mencintai dan masih adakah kesempatan untuknya?

Sehun melirik Baekhyun sekilas. Yeoja mungil itu telah menggerakan kepalanya nyaman di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Sehun meringis, saat melihat kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan telah acak-acakan dengan seluruh kancingnya yang telah terbuka, bra yang telah jatuh di bawah sofa berikut dengan legging hitamnya dan celana dalam yang telah melorot melewati pahanya.

Gairahnya lenyap dan tergantikan dengan perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat. Ia telah dengan lancangnya melecehkan seorang yeoja yang telah menikah dan suami yeoja itu sedang menelponnya sekarang.

Tolong beri tepuk tangan yang paling meriah untuk suara Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun kita sadar.

"Grand Royal, unit nomor 212."

Sehun telah menutup saluran saluran teleponnya dengan Chanyeol tanpa menunggu respon dari Chanyeol. Namja tampan bermarga Park itu mungkin sudah terkena serangan jantung saat mendengar suara Sehun yang justru menyahut, bukan suara istrinya.

Dan tak sampai sepuluh menit berselang, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

Sehun tak bergeming sama sekali saat di hadapkan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dari Chanyeol. Namun Sehun dapat merasakan dengan jelas aura gelap yang sangat mengintimidasi dari mata bulat sang keturunan Park.

Jika saja tatapan seseorang bisa membunuh orang lain maka Sehun adalah salah satu korbannya. Namja tampan berkulit pucat itu langsung memiringkan tubuhnya, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk masuk dan melihat kondisi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega saat mendapati Baekhyun nampak tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk di sofa bed ruang keluarga di apartemen Sehun. Lima menit cukup bagi Sehun untuk memindahkan Baekhyun ke sofa bed dan merapihkan pakaian Baekhyun serta menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan selimut tipis sebatas pinggangnya.

Namun nyatanya ruam merah yang tercetak di leher Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kehilangan rasa leganya. Sang istri tentu tak baik-baik saja dan Chanyeol bukanlah namja bodoh yang tidak tahu ruam merah jenis apa itu.

Dan dada Chanyeol semakin bergejolak, api mulai berkobar dalam dadanya dan membakar hatinya saat itu juga. Aroma alkohol tercium dari bibir Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama Chanyeol langsung menyingkap selimut tipis milik Sehun dan mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya.

Baekhyun sedikit mengerang, dan adegan yang terpampang di hadapan Sehun saat ini benar-benar menampar keras namja itu. Ya, Sehun memang memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun seperti orang dungu sekarang.

Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman dan Chanyeol dengan lembutnya berusaha menenangkan sang istri dengan mengecup kening dan pipi Baekhyun. Menggumamkan kata-kata penenang dan tersenyum lembut pada sang istri yang telah kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Membawa kepala Baekhyun bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

"Aku disini sayang.."

Sehun benar-benar kehilangan napasnya. Oh ayolah, Chanyeol terluka di sini bukan? Ia adalah seorang suami yang seolah baru saja mendapati istrinya berselingkuh di apartemen seorang namja. Dan Chanyeol masih memperlakukan Baekhyun selembut itu?

Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dan pikiran Sehun tentunya berbeda dengan pemikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol tetap menganggap bahwa Baekhyun adalah istrinya yang sangat polos, dan Sehun adalah serigala liar yang berusaha menjebak istrinya.

"Kuharap kau tidak berfikiran macam-macam." Sahut Sehun saat kembali beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Sehun sadar dengan pikiran negatif macam apa yang ada di otak Chanyeol.

Mungkin di balik bibir seorang Park Chanyeol yang tertutup rapat itu telah tersimpan semua umpatan serta makian paling buruk yang ada dalam kamus hidup Chanyeol. Dan umpatan serta makian itu dapat terlontar kapan saja.

Namun Sehun tak sadar betul dengan ucapannya yang justru melemahkan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Berharap Chanyeol tak berfikir macam-macam seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia memohon pada Chanyeol untuk tidak menuduhnya melakukan hal buruk dan memaafkannya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan berfikiran macam-macam jika saja kau tidak menganggu istriku."

Sehun merasa hidupnya seolah berakhir, dan saat suara pintu apartemennya telah tertutup, suara pecahan vas bunga mulai terdengar diiringi dengan teriakan penuh amarah dari seorang Oh Sehun yang merasa kalah dengan Park Chanyeol.

Di mobil, Chanyeol berusaha untuk tetap mengemudikan mobilnya pelan. Hal yang ia lakukan ini sama seperti ketika menjemput Baekhyun dari pesta keberhasilan drama Baekhyun dulu, hanya saja kondisinya Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan pada istrinya karena ada Luhan yang lebih dulu memergokinya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun yang telah meringkuk di jok sebelahnya, Chanyeol langsung menepikan mobilnya dan menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan mantel yang berada di jok belakang mobilnya. Baekhyun semakin menggeliat nyaman dalam tidurnya, senyum terukir di bibir Chanyeol.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam ketidak sadaran Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dalam. Hingga meninggalkan jejak salivanya di sekitar bibir Baekhyun dan kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan pelan. Khawatir sang istri terbangun jika ia mengemudi terlalu kencang.

"Tak akan sesakit ini jika aku tidak mencintaimu, sungguh."

Tanpa Chanyeol bisa sadari, air mata telah menetes melewati pipinya.

.

.

.

.

**End Of Chapter 6 : Aku Terluka karena Aku Mencintaimu.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yok timpukin Sehun! *malah di timpukin balik

ASTAGAAA! Demi semua koleksi boneka rillakumma Chanyeol ini adalah chapter tersulit dalam sejarah saya nulis nih FF! *lebay lo thor *digiles becak

Mungkin karena mood saya emang lg ga pas buat FF ini. Saya lagi ga galau dan saya harus nulis chapter ini yang full galau wkwkwk gimana mau galau coba kalo Chanyeol ngucapin selamat ulang tahun yang pertama dan pake lope lope! Emaaaaaak gue seneng banget maaak! *alay kumat

Saya masih kelewat seneng sumpah dan anyway gimana dengan chapter ini? Panjang banget ye kaya jalan kenangan wkwk

Saya agak ragu buat ngepost ini karena kurang dapet feelnya, saya mau nunjukin posisinya lebih berat ke chanyeol. Maksudnya tekanannya lebih ke chanyeol yang mulai cinta ke baekhyun. Kenapa di kasih sub judul itu juga pengen gambarin kalo baekhyun ga cinta ke chanyeol dia ga akan sesakit itu sebaliknya juga chanyeol ga akan merasa bersalah atau sakit hati kalo dia ga cinta ama baekhyun

Jadi intinya mereka udah jatuh cinta satu sama laiiin! *tebar bunga bunga

Oh iya banyak readers yang nanya itu Chanyeol di chapter kemarin ngomong langsung atau dalam hati, nah itu dia ngomong langsung kok, kalau dalam hati biasanya saya kasih kutip satu gitu

Penjelasan dalam chapter kali ini saya mau menunjukan beberapa tipe karakter tokoh yang berbeda-beda sesuai dengan karakter orang-orang di sekitar saya yang sering saya temui :

Karakter Baekhyun yang sebenernya polos, pemimpi apa adanya tapi karena lingkungannya di jadi pribadi yang kuat, dan pasti kita sering lihat kan karakter orang yang diluar ketawa mulu tanpa kelihatan beban tapi ternyata di dalem hatinya, kehidupannya itu miris. Nah saya gambarkan hal itu pada Baekhyun

Nah kalo Chanyeol itu realis banget! Segalanya cost and benefit. Terencana, rapih bahkan dalam bertutur bahasa pun tapi tetep aja sejauh-jauhnya manusia itu bukan robot. Bakal tetep ada masa di mana seseorang yang realis dan rasional itu masuk ke dalam sisi tidak rasionalnya, rasional identik sama sesuatu yg empiris bukan? Dan cinta bukan sesuatu yang empiris, makanya Chanyeol terjebak seperti yang tergambar di chapter ini

Karakter Sehun yang banyak gaya *plak* Saya mau gambarin karakter Sehun yang terobsesi, dari semua tokoh saya paling suka karakter Sehun karena nyatanya paling sulit buat memadamkan obsesi orang lain. Udah kepergok Luhan *uhuk* sekarang kepergok Chanyeol. Bayangin itu yang namanya udh obsesi biar kata baekby udh nikah juga tetep aja si sehun mah *digaplok

Dan Jongin, saya mau ketawa setiap bayangin karakter Jongin. Karakter ini adalah karakter yang paling banyak saya temui di masyarakat. Nyadar ga sih banyak banget orang yg sok akrab sok iye-iye tapi di belakang ngomongin. Ga nelikung atau nyakitin tapi perilakunya ke kita itu sandiwara. Makanya tadi saya nyelipin dunia ini panggung sandiwara wkwkwwkwk

So.. Karakter orang siapa yang tahu?

Udah segitu aja, ini bom kedua saya. Hunbaek nc-an *disantet CBS, tapi ini nc-an nanggung kok saya juga pergulatan batin nulisnya dan buat YU! Sahabat aku Yu Flameshine astagaaa semangat kamu membantu banget Yu! Terima kasih~

Dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya juga saya tujukan untuk yang telah membaca ff saya, terlebih telah mereview. Beneran deh saya seneng banget, saya kadang suka banget baca review dari readers berulang-ulang, apalagi kalo lagi di kelas terus dosennya bikin bête *plak* saya suka banget bacain reviewnya kadang lucu-lucu dan bikin saya semangat banget.

Beberapa yang bilang tulisan saya keren astagaa aku terharu banget *lap air mata* bahkan ada readers yang bilang bahasa saya puitis, bahkan ada readers yang nebak jangan-jangan saya yang nembak cowo bukan cowo yang nembak saya saking bahasa saya puitis wkwkwkwk saya ngakak guling-gulingan. Saya emang aslinya seme! Emansipasi wanita! Women on top! *plak

Dan saya kasih tau lagi saya bukan mahasiswi jurusan sastra wkwkwk hayo hayo tebak saya jurusan apa? Yang tebakannya bener dapet susu gratis dari Baekhyun, boleh milih mau yang atas apa yang bawah, tapi resiko di cekek Chanyeol tanggung sendiri wkwkwkk

Jurusan saya sedikit tersirat loh di ff saya, hahahahaha tapi ga terlalu jelas banget dan nyempil-nyempil kaya upil kkk

Udin ah say amah gitu orangnya, nyerocos gaje wkwkwk ditunggu pokoknya reviewnya ya, kritik saran dan lainnya yang bisa bantu saya lebih baik, kemungkinan besar banyak kekurangan dalam ff ini ^^ terima kasih semuanya akhir kata CHANBAEK IS REAL! CHANBAEK HARDCORE SHIPPER!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUNIE~ *cieeee yang diucapin yayang tercintah pake lope-lope ama tulisan sarang-sarang wkwkwkwkk kasih jatah sono mak *plak

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAO! Okeh ini telat mungkin tapi ini top ultimate bias saya, tetep dukung Tao ya! Doakan yang terbaik untuk Tao

* * *

Sign

Dara


	7. Chapter 7

Menjadi seorang wartawan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan namja tampan dengan garis pipi yang tegas itu berharap semua atasannya di kantor itu mau mengerti tingkat kesulitan dari profesi yang ia jalani itu. Semua terasa sulit saat ia tak bisa menyajikan apapun untuk diberitakan dan para senior yang nasibnya lebih beruntung hingga berkesempatan menjadi atasannya itu tak juga bisa mengerti. Menyebut kesulitan yang ia hadapi ini adalah sebuah tantangan.

'Tantangan menyebalkan yang selalu saja datang.' Umpat namja tampan bernama Kim Jongdae itu dalam hati.

Namja tampan itu masih sibuk memutar mutar pulpennya di hadapan laptopnya yang masih menyala dengan terangnya. Masih pukul 9 malam dan sebenarnya belum terlalu larut baginya untuk segera tidur. Namun mau diapakan lagi, ia tidak punya apapun untuk di kerjakan sementara semua rekan-rekannya nampak begitu sibuk di sekitarnya.

Jongdae menghela napas pelan, andai saja keajaiban di beberapa bulan yang lalu dimana ia tiba-tiba saja dipanggil untuk meliput dan membuat berita soal skandal buatan seorang aktris tua yang sudah mulai meredup dan ingin popularitas kembali dapat terulang, Jongdae mungkin tidak akan terlalu kesulitan.

Ya terkadang ia memang dipanggil oleh atasannya untuk membantu meliput dan memberitakan sebuah skandal buatan pesanan agensi tertentu yang telah menjadi partner dari media tempatnya bernaung itu. Agensi itu hanya tinggal menyediakan sebuah skenario dan beberapa karung uang untuk sebuah berita paling menggemparkan. Ya itu yang disebut skandal.

Dan Jongdae hanya bisa tertawa keras, saat di luar sana masih banyak orang-orang yang percaya dengan skandal murahan yang dibuat lewat tangan-tangan dingin wartawan pesanan seperti dirinya ini. Tapi baguslah mereka percaya, setidaknya ia masih bisa makan lewat skandal-skandal murahan itu, pikir Jongdae.

Suara pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka membuka Jongdae yang sedang berfikir panjang itu tersentak. Tak hanya namja tampan itu, beberapa rekan lainnya pun ikut terkejut dengan suara pintu yang kelewat keras itu. Jongdae berdecak sebal saat mendapati seorang yeoja dengan pipi sebulat mocha itu sibuk berteriak seperti orang tidak waras.

"HUWAAAAAA AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENDAPATKAN BONUS YANG BANYAK!" Yeoja bernama asli Kim Minseok yang sebenarnya adalah partner in crime dari Jongdae itu berseru riang bahkan telah melompat-lompat menuju kearah mejanya.

Mengundang cibiran menyebalkan dari rekan-rekannya yang lain. Jongdae dan Minseok memang partner paling absurd yang mereka miliki. Jongdae yang kelewat pemalas dan menyebalkan sedangkan Minseok yang kelewat menggebu-gebu padahal hasil yang ia dapatkan jauh dari kata standar.

"Jongdae! Kau akan benar-benar mencium pipiku setelah tahu apa yang kudapat!" Seru Minseok dengan mata yang telah berubah bentuk menjadi hati merah jika ini adalah adegan di komik.

"Kuharap apapun yang kau dapat itu pastilah tak lebih baik dari foto dua gelas bekas minuman yang kau klaim sebagai bekas minuman Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing!"

Minseok hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Jongdae yang sadis. Memang terakhir kali ia seperti ini saat ia memberikan foto bekas minuman yang ia klaim adalah milik pasangan paling kontroversial Joomyeon dan Yixing. Hanya karena foto minuman itu pula Minseok menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah bukti dari kebersamaan mereka.

Dan Jongdae langsung mengomel saat itu juga, karena bahkan kakek-kakek yang sedang menungging di tengah jalan pun tak akan percaya dengan foto yang hanya memuat gelas bekas.

"Jadi pergilah! Aku sibuk!" Usir Jongdae.

"HOHO! Apakah kau masih bisa berkata kau sibuk setelah melihat ini?! Bahkan kakek-kakek yang menungging di tengah jalan pun akan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudapat!"

Jongdae bahkan tak punya alasan untuk mencibir atau mengomel setelah melihat foto yang Minseok berikan. Dan Minseok benar, ia akan mendapatkan bonus besar atas apa yang ia dapatkan kali ini.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

**To Tie The Knot**

By : Dara

Summary : Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. _It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you_. Chanbaek FF By Dara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 7 : Konflik diantara Kita.**

.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun perlahan mulai terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang. Matanya terasa lengket dan sulit terbuka meskipun cahaya matahari yang merangsek masuk melalui celah gorden jendela kamar telah lebih dulu mengusik tidurnya.

Yeoja mungil itu sedikit merintih dalam usahanya membuka mata sebelum merasakan sebuah kecupan ringan seseorang di kedua kelopak matanya. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendapati sosok sang suami yang tengah mendekapnya nyaman.

"Selamat pagi." Suara parau Chanyeol benar-benar telah membuat Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Diluar telah terang dan ia masih mendapati Chanyeol berada disisinya? Seharusnya Chanyeol telah berangkat ke kantor dan ia telah sendirian di rumah.

"Merasa lebih baik? Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hijau."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang istri yang masih terlihat linglung, Chanyeol segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju dapur. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan sedikit meringis saat merasakan seperti ada sengatan di kepalanya.

Pusing.

Baekhyun memegang tengkuknya dan memijitnya pelan. Mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang dan berusaha untuk bangkit, dan saat itulah satu nama tiba-tiba saja melintas di kepalanya.

Oh Sehun.

Kepala Baekhyun bukan hanya terasa tersengat sekarang tapi terasa terbelah saat nama Oh Sehun melintas di otaknya. Baekhyun refleks langsung meraba tubuhnya, menangkup payudaranya yang kencang dan meremasnya pelan.

"Astaga, Byun Baekhyun."

Yeoja mungil itu menghela napas kasar. Meremas rambutnya kencang dan memukuli tubuhnya sendiri. Kebodohan apa lagi yang ia perbuat kemarin? Baekhyun rasanya ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya di luapan lumpur sekarang.

Bayangan tangan-tangan Sehun yang melecehkannya benar-benar membuat kepala Baekhyun sakit serasa mau pecah. Isak tangis kecil telah terdengar dan gigi-giginya perlahan mulai bergemeletuk. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh mungilnya, perasaan bersalah benar-benar telah memeluk hatinya saat bayangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya dan membawanya pulang dari apartemen Sehun melintas dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

Yeoja bermarga Byun itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar menuju sang suami.

Di dapur, Chanyeol nampak menyibukan diri dengan air yang tengah ia masak. Mengambil sebuah cangkir cantik kesukaan Baekhyun dari lemari penyimpanan dan menaruh satu kantung teh hijau kedalamnya. Chanyeol sengaja tidak menambahkan gula di teh hijau milik Baekhyun karena ia tahu benar Baekhyun tidak menyukainya.

Selagi menunggu air yang ia masak mendidih, pikiran namja tampan itu mulai melayang kemana-mana. Kepalanya di penuhi oleh Byun Baekhyun serta apa saja kemungkinan yang sang istri lakukan dengan namja brengsek bernama Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sekali saat pikiran negatif berlomba-lomba masuk kedalam pikirannya. Ia mendapati ruam merah di leher dan dada Baekhyun. Dan saat mengganti pakaian dalamnya pun Chanyeol mendapati keadaan celana dalam yeoja itu telah lengket dengan sisa cairan yang mengering.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk menelan ludahnya pahit. Entah apa yang telah Baekhyun dan Sehun lakukan atau apa yang Sehun lakukan pada Baekhyun jelas membuat kepala Chanyeol terasa mau meledak. Hatinya mulai bergemuruh kencang. Semua kondisi yang ia dapati semalam menjurus kearah negatif.

Ya, negatif karena Baekhyun telah menjadi istrinya dan berada di dalam apartemen seorang pria lajang di malam hari dengan kondisi seperti itu seolah semakin memperjelas apa saja yang mungkin telah terjadi. Satu kata cukup untuk menggambarkannya.

Seks.

Chanyeol mencengkram pinggiran kitchen set dengan sangat erat. Matanya kembali memanas dan hatinya benar-benar retak membayangkan itu semua.

"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol tidak tuli, namja itu menoleh. Tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun yang telah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Hanya berbeda beberapa meter darinya. Yeoja mungil itu menatapnya kosong dengan jemari yang sibuk memilin ujung piyama motif bintang kuning miliknya dengan gugup.

"Duduklah, teh hijaumu sebentar lagi siap."

Dengan cekatan Chanyeol langsung mematikan kompor dan menyeduh teh hijau itu dengan hati-hati. Menggoyang-goyangkan kantungnya pelan hingga warna air dalam cangkir mulai berubah warna menjadi hijau kekuningan.

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol tak bergeming. Namja tampan itu masih menggoyang-goyangkan kantung teh hijau milik Baekhyun dan membawa cangkir tersebut ke meja makan setelah sebelumnya berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di posisinya.

Dan lagi-lagi telinga Chanyeol tidak tuli. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara tangis yang lolos dari bibir Baekhyun saat ia melewatinya tadi.

"Chanyeol…"

Dada Chanyeol berdenyut nyeri saat ia rasakan tangan mungil sang istri yang sedari tadi terus memanggilnya telah melingkar di pinggangnya. Memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggungnya yang lebar.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku." Lirih Baekhyun sarat akan penyesalan. Chanyeol merapatkan bibirnya kuat hingga gigi-giginya beradu kuat bahkan telah terasa ngilu. Selalu saja hal seperti ini yang ia lakukan saat sedang menahan amarah.

"Chanyeol.."

Helaan nafas panjang pun akhirnya terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol seiring dengan tubuhnya yang telah berbalik menghadap Baekhyun, melepaskan pelukan sang istri dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Mengapa menangis hm?"

"Kau marah?"

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Setelah kecerobohan macam apa yang Baekhyun buat hingga ia berada di apartemen Sehun semalam, yeoja mungil itu masih sempat bertanya apakah ia marah?

Chanyeol bahkan bisa membalikan meja makan marmer ini hanya dengan satu tangannya saja sebagai tanda betapa marahnya ia sekarang. Dan Baekhyun tentunya telah berakhir dengan dua cetakan tangan di pipi kiri dan kanannya serta Oh Sehun si brengsek itu telah berakhir dengan tenggelam dalam butiran tanah. Mati.

Itulah yang mungkin bisa saja terjadi jika saja hati Chanyeol tidak diselimuti dengan mantel kesabaran yang super tebal.

"Aku tidak marah.." Chanyeol dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang telah mengalir deras di pipi Baekhyun. Menarik tangan sang istri lembut dan mengajaknya untuk duduk saling berhadapan dengan kedua kaki Baekhyun yang terhimpit dalam kungkungan kaki kokoh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terisak bahkan sudah hampir kesulitan bernafas sekarang. Dan jemari-jemari Chanyeol masih bertahan di pipi Baekhyun, mengusap air matanya dan menangkup pipi yeoja itu sekarang.

"Aku tidak marah.. aku hanya kecewa.."

Baekhyun meringis pelan dan kembali menangis. Berusaha menggapai tubuh Chanyeol dan kembali memeluknya erat sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Sedangkan Chanyeol lebih memilih bungkam dan dengan lembut menepuk punggung istrinya yang masih menangis di dadanya. Baekhyun terlihat begitu menyesal, seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia tak pernah bermaksud melakukan hal apapun dengan Sehun.

Ini murni karena pemikiran dangkalnya saja. Ia terlalu sedih dan terbawa suasana hingga tidak menyadari makhluk macam apa yang ia hampiri saat itu.

"Kita impas."

"Eoh?"

"Aku telah lebih dulu membuatmu kecewa, dan aku merasa kecewa sekarang. Kita berada di posisi yang sama bukan?"

"Tidak Chanyeol. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa, ini diluar dugaanku aku tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal-hal negatif dengan Sehun."

"Kumohon Chanyeol percaya padaku. Ini karena kebodohanku." Sesal Baekhyun sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya kasar hingga memerah.

Penampilannya jauh dari kata baik. Rambutnya acak-acak khas orang baru bangun tidur, ada sisa make up luntur yang memang belum Chanyeol bersihkan semalam karena takut membuat Baekhyun terbangun dan tentunya air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut sambil menatap dalam mata teduh yang kini tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata itu. Baekhyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mencengkeram tangannya erat dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"C-Chan.." Baekhyun refleks memejamkan matanya saat kening Chanyeol telah menempel di keningnya. Deru nafas namja tampan itu dapat Baekhyun rasakan menerpa wajahnya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa telah kehilangan nafasnya saking gugup.

"Buka matamu dan tatap aku Baekhyun-ah."

Ini perintah dan Baekhyun menurut. Perlahan mata sipit itu terbuka. Ia benar-benar merasa terintimidasi dengan mata tajam Chanyeol yang seolah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Chanyeol menarik tubuh istrinya lembut hingga tubuh mungil itu telah terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Katakan padaku, ini semua diluar keinginanmu. Tidak ada keinginan dari dalam hatimu untuk bersama dengan namja manapun selain denganku. Katakan padaku sayang, buat aku tenang kumohon."

Baekhyun merasa dirinya hancur sekarang. Mata yang semula menatapnya tajam itu kini seolah melemah. Kekecewaan berselimut kekhawatiran terpancar dalam mata sang suami dan Baekhyun merasa benar-benar telah menjadi istri yang buruk untuk Chanyeol.

Yeoja mungil itu kembali terisak dalam tangisnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun dengan dramatis mengecupnya bibirnya dengan bibir yang bergetar karena tangis.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Ada lumatan didalamnya karena memang keduanya seolah terlalu larut dalam suasana yang mengharu biru. Chanyeol menekan bibir Baekhyun cukup kencang. Mengisyaratkan kekecewaan yang ia rasakan, sementara Baekhyun memilih pasrah dan menerima apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sembari meremas helai rambut suaminya cukup kencang, padahal ialah yang lebih dulu mencium Chanyeol namun ia pula yang harus tunduk pada kuasa sang suami.

"Ngghh.."

Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun yang telah terbuka. Lidah Chanyeol dengan lihai memasuki mulut Baekhyun yang hangat dengan citarasa alkohol yang tertinggal sisa semalam. Baekhyun telah memejamkan matanya penuh ekstasi dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu hingga morning kiss yang terlewat panas itu pun usai. Nafasnya memburu dengan air liur milik Chanyeol yang tertinggal di sekitar bibirnya. Pipi Baekhyun terasa panas terbakar saat menyadari bahwa ini adalah ciuman kedua mereka.

Baekhyun dengan manja menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, berusaha menyembunyikan betapa meronanya wajahnya sekarang, rona merah yang Baekhyun rasakan telah mencapai telinga bahkan lehernya.

Kondisi Chanyeol tampak tak berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Nafasnya juga tak kalah memburu. Bibirnya telah menempel di sekitar leher Baekhyun. Mengecup leher istrinya lembut dengan perasaan sedikit jengkel saat melihat ruam merah karya Sehun di leher istrinya.

"Nggghhh Chanhh.."

Chanyeol menyeringai seram saat mendapati tubuh Baekhyun menegang dalam pelukannya pasca menerima serangan di lehernya. Chanyeol terlihat seperti Edward Cullen yang menggigit leher Bella Swan. Chanyeol Cullen dan Baekhyun Swan. Itu tidak buruk meski terdengar sangat konyol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya sambil menyentuh mahakarya singkat Chanyeol yang tertanam di lehernya. Chanyeol berusaha terlihat cuek dan tak mengeluarkan kata apapun setelah mencumbu leher istrinya mesra.

"K-kau membuat kissmark?" Tanya Baekhyun gagap.

"Itu tanda. Kau milikku seorang."

Siapapun tolong buka jendela apartemennya sekarang dan biarkan Baekhyun terjun bebas ke bawah setelahnya untuk menunjukan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

Chanyeol, namja tanpa cinta yang menikahinya karena bisnis semata itu kini telah mengutarakan kalimat posesif yang kental terasa. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya dan berusaha menahan pekikannya saking terlalu senang. Setelah balasan ciuman yang menggairahkan kini kissmark Chanyeol berikan untuknya.

Yeoja mungil itu bahkan berencana mengabadikan kissmark pertama Chanyeol itu dalam sebuah foto dan mengunggahnya di akun instagram miliknya sekarang juga.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Chanyeol cukup merasa heran dengan ekspresi dramatis yang Baekhyun tunjukan.

Namja tampan itu bahkan tak sadar efek kissmark yang ia berikan cukup besar untuk hati seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ini bukan masalah nafsu. Ini bukan masalah pikiran Baekhyun yang selalu saja kotor jika menghadapi keintiman yang Chanyeol berikan. Kissmark selalu identik dengan hubungan intim yang panas dan menggairahkan namun bukan hal itu yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang.

Ia hanya tengah merasakan sesuatu yang sederhana namun sangat bermakna. Baekhyun merasa dimiliki sekarang.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali, matanya telah menyipit sekarang. Efek dari cengiran lebar yang benar-benar tak bisa ia tahan sama sekali. Sementara Baekhyun larut dalam rasa senangnya yang amat sangat, Chanyeol justru menghela napasnya kasar. Chanyeol bingung bagaimana caranya menunjukan ekspresinya untuk Baehyun saat ini.

Ia cukup senang dengan kenyataan Baekhyun menyukai gigitan cinta yang ia berikan, namun di satu sisi muncul bayangan namja lain yang memberikan hal serupa pada Baekhyun. Dan apakah Baekhyun merasa sesenang ini saat namja selain dirinya memberikan kissmark?

Ya, sebut saja namja selain Chanyeol itu adalah Sehun. Jika saja Chanyeol diizinkan untuk memiliki satu unit pistol lengkap dengan peluru panas didalamnya, maka sudah Chanyeol pastikan peluru pertama itu akan bersarang di kepala Oh Sehun.

Senyum lebar Baekhyun luntur saat mendapati Chanyeol membuang mukanya kearah samping. Dada namja itu naik turun dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan betapa tegangnya tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Chanyeol.."

"Apa ini yang mereka sebut cemburu? Jika ya, maka ini benar-benar menyakitkan."

Kali ini tolong tampar Baekhyun sekarang. Yeoja mungil itu bukan tanpa maksud tiba-tiba kembali terpekik senang dalam hati di tengah sendunya ekspresi wajah Chanyeol.

Fakta bahwa Chanyeol marah karena cemburu membuat Baekhyun diliputi rasa lega. Jika saja Chanyeol memang murni memanfaatkannya tentu ia tidak akan perlu repot memikirkan kebodohannya kemarin, tapi Chanyeol justru mengutarakan bahwa ia cemburu dan sungguh Baekhyun merasa sangat senang.

Senang saat menyadari bahwa cemburu adalah tanda peduli, cemburu adalah tanda saling memiliki dan cemburu adalah tanda cinta. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga merasa sangat bersalah.

Baekhyun bisa menebak hampir tujuh puluh persen bahwa suaminya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan perasaannya kini. Di tengah suasana abu-abu akibat kesalahannya kemarin, Chanyeol tanpa sadar menebar bibit bunga baru dalam tanah lapang hati Baekhyun yang gersang.

Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak menggoda. Ia terlahir dengan kejahilan yang mencapai atap. Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat semakin mengeras dan menegang. Astaga setampan inikah suaminya yang sedang cemburu?

Chanyeol bahkan sangat cocok menjadi seorang public figure di layar kaca dibandingkan seorang CEO yang dingin dan tertutup.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol. Menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Chanyeol dan menggerak-gerakan bibirnya random.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun terasa tercekik. Itu adalah nada bicara paling dingin yang Baekhyun ketahui pernah masuk ke dalam telinganya. Baekkhyun refleks langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang berusaha menggodamu." Sesal Baekhyun. Padahal ia berfikir bisa menggoda namja tampan itu dan meledeknya habis-habisan karena rasa cemburu.

Namun nyatanya seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedang cemburu jauh lebih mengerikan dari seekor singa kelaparan yang tengah terluka kakinya.

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas kasar. Pekikan senang Baekhyun setelah ia memberikan kissmark dan sekarang usaha Baekhyun yang menggodanya benar-benar tak membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik. Namja tampan itu bahkan telah berfikir bahwa mungkin hal-hal seperti itu juga yang kerap Baekhyun tunjukan pada namja selain dirinya.

Senang jika diberikan kissmark dan menggoda dengan ciuman basah di pipi. Dada Chanyeol kembali merasa panas. Namja tampan itu perlahan mulai menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya. Namun tak semudah itu, Baekhyun bersikeras tak ingin turun dari pangkuannya. Chanyeol sedikit tersentak saat beradu pandang dengan mata sendu Baekhyun. Mata itu, menyiratkan luka yang mendalam.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Setelah merasa dimiliki, Chanyeol justru sekarang bertingkah seolah menolak Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu jelas merasa terluka, bibirnya telah melengkung kebawah dan sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangis. Chanyeol tak tahan melihatnya dan pada akhirnya ia justru melontarkan pertanyaan yang semakin melukai hati Baekhyun.

"Apa ini yang kau lakukan pada semua namja? Kau menggoda mereka dengan bibirmu dan sangat senang jika diberi tanda oleh mereka?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Secepat Chanyeol menghentikan kata-katanya. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Posisinya yang agak lebih tinggi itu membuat Baekhyun mampu mengendalikan Chanyeol.

"Kumohon, jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau seolah memposisikan diriku seperti seorang murahan."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Murahan memang jika nyatanya Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu di luar batas terlebih jika ia adalah istri sah dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun telah kembali dengan air matanya satu persatu menetes membasahi pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku memang murahan, mereka semua boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku asal jangan kau. Aku benar-benar terluka jika kau menganggapku demikian."

Chanyeol tak bisa membalas kata-kata Baekhyun karena hal yang yeoja mungil katakan itu memang benar-benar kenyataannya. Air matanya bukan air mata buaya dan Baekhyun memang benar-benar terluka.

"A-aku mabuk, aku tidak tahu minuman apa yang aku minum dan aku tak sanggup melawan. Hanya kau yang terlintas dalam pikiranku Chanyeol. Karena aku memang ingin disentuh olehmu, kuakui aku ini memang murahan."

Oh Sehun itu memang brengsek. Dan Chanyeol sangat mengetahui hal itu. Menjebak istrinya yang sedang tak berdaya memang benar-benar mengesalkan dan melihat Baekhyun menangis karena rasa bersalahnya atas kebodohannya kemarin membuat kadar kekesalan Chanyeol pada Sehun semakin menjadi saja.

"A-aku dan Sehun tidak ada hubungan apapun, aku hanya menganggapnya seorang adik-hmph ngggh…"

Chanyeol tak tahan. Seorang yang kau anggap adik tak akan melecehkanmu bukan? Ya dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak memiliki cara lain untuk menghentikan usaha pembelaan diri Baekhyun. Ciuman ketiga mereka kembali terjalin. Tidak lebih panas dari sebelumnya memang tapi sanggup membuat Baekhyun bungkam dengan pipi yang merona merah terlebih setelah Chanyeol memutus tautan bibir mereka dan memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun.

"Kau milikku." Ulang Chanyeol berkali-kali sembari menikmati dekapan hangat Baekhyun di tubuhnya. Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya bersandar pada dada sang istri dan mampu mendengar seberapa kencang dan tidak beraturannya detak jantung Baekhyun.

" Aku membutuhkanmu Chanyeol, aku membutuhkanmu sungguh. Hanya kau Chanyeol, dan tak pernah melintas dalam pikiranku untuk bersama dengan namja lain selain dirimu. Percayalah padaku." Bisik Baekhyun penuh keyakinan meski terselip nada seperti ia sedang merengek pada Chanyeol.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut di balik kelegaan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Entah apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan dengan Sehun, yeoja itu seolah telah membuktikan lewat matanya bahwa ia menyesal dan Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tak berniat untuk bermain api dengan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Yeollo. Maafkan aku." Bisik Baekhyun lembut di tengah himpitan tubuh Chanyeol yang balas memeluknya hangat.

Andai saja semua kesalahpahaman dan gesekan dapat diselesaikan secara baik hingga berakhir dengan pelukan hangat yang menenangkan, mungkin Baekhyun akan memilih untuk menjadikan dirinya nyaman berada di sisi Chanyeol.

Dan untuk saat ini, Chanyeol memilih untuk percaya pada istrinya meskipun sebesar apapun badai yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya. Chanyeol telah terikat dan sulit baginya untuk terlepas. Ini bukan hanya sekedar ikatan pernikahan yang mereka lakukan, tapi ini soal hati.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak akan pernah mendekati namja itu lagi. Untuk saat ini biar aku yang mengurus semuanya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya. Yang kau bisa lakukan saat ini hanya mengangguk tanda kau memahami semua yang kuucapkan. Kau mengerti Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyun tak punya pilihan, menganggukan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol meskipun ia sendiri tak cukup paham dengan apa yang akan Chanyeol urus dan apa yang akan Chanyeol selesaikan karena Baekhyun telah terlalu larut dalam ciuman panjang keempat mereka.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jongin berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosinya saat ini. Chanyeol tiba di kantor pukul satu siang dengan pengawalan yang cukup ketat dan benar-benar membuat Jongin tak habis pikir dengan tingkah sepupunya itu. Chanyeol berjalan santai melewati Jongin yang telah berdiri di dalam ruangannya sembari menggenggam sebuah tablet super canggih di tangan kanannya.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan saat Jongin menyodorkan tablet itu kehadapannya. Terlalu malas memberikan respon penuh pada apa yang telah tersaji dalam tablet milik Jongin.

"Bagaimana rapat hari ini dengan Presdir Ahn?"

"Kurasa alasan mengapa kau tidak hadir dalam rapat penting hari ini jauh lebih layak untuk dibahas dibandingkan membahas agenda rapat yang kau sendiri telah ketahui dengan pasti, Presdir Park."

Chanyeol tahu jelas Jongin tengah berusaha menyindirnya habis-habisan. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya balas menatap Jongin yang tengah berusaha menahan emosinya. Namja seksi itu akhirnya hanya mampu menghela napas kasar.

"Lihatlah! Apa yang sudah istri cantikmu itu lakukan!" Ucap Jongin tak sabar.

Setidaknya berita yang memuat foto istrinya yang masuk ke dalam unit apartemen Grand Royal tengah menjadi headline di beberapa media elektronik di Korea Selatan bahkan seluruh dunia. Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya. Berita itu telah keluar sejak tadi pagi dan Chanyeol sudah benar-benar kehilangan rasa terkejutnya sekarang.

"Hanya seperti inikah reaksimu?" Tanya Jongin tak percaya. Chanyeol nampak tak bergeming. Menutup tablet Jongin dan berusaha tenggelam dengan beberapa berkas yang telah menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

Nana menghubunginya dan meminta Chanyeol untuk segera datang ke kantor. Cukup kekacauan yang harus Jongin tangani karena Chanyeol mendadak tak hadir dalam rapat penting dengan klien utama mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Oh Sehun? Istrimu itu benar-benar pandai memilih seorang namja, Hyung."

Keputusan Jongin untuk menyebut nama Sehun di hadapan Chanyeol nampaknya sangat salah. Jongin bahkan harus menerima kenyataan tablet kesayangan miliknya yang merupakan hadiah dari Kyungsoo sang istri itu harus terlempar tak berdaya menghantam pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

Di luar ruangan Nana hanya bisa meringis mendengar suara lemparan barang yang sangat keras dan pekikan nyaring Jongin yang nampak tak terima. Yeoja cantik itu hanya bisa menghela napas berat sembari terus menerus mengabaikan dering telepon yang seolah sedang menerornya itu. Wartawan memang benar-benar mengerikan, dan hubungan gelap yang Baekhyun jalani bersama Sehun jauh lebih mengerikan, pikir Nana. Setidaknya hal itulah yang Nana ketahui setelah membaca berita online dan media sosial.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Astaga!" Jongin masih sibuk memekik heboh sambil berusaha membereskan tabletnya yang hancur bahkan serpihan kecilnya telah terlempar kemana-mana. Namun protes Jongin terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol. Astaga, Chanyeol terlihat seperti Leviathan yang hendak memakan orang.

"A-aku akan memberikan berkas laporan rapat dengan Presdir Ahn hari ini Hyung, dan ingat aku masih marah padamu soal rapat menyebalkan hari ini dan tabletku yang hancur!" Omel Jongin tidak singkron dengan nada bicaranya.

Ya, tidak singkron memang saat Jongin mengklaim dirinya sedang mengomel sementara nada bicaranya terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang bergetar gugup hanya karena melihat delikan mata gurunya yang galak. Dan setelahnya namja tampan itu langsung membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol dan mengambil langkah seribu.

Chanyeol yang sedang marah memang sangat sulit di hadapi. Seperti itulah marahnya seseorang yang tertutup, terkesan dingin bahkan suka tersenyum layaknya orang idiot. Sangat menyeramkan.

Dan setelah Jongin benar-benar telah menghilang dari dalam ruangannya, Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Hobi barunya bukan? Menghela napas panjang. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jam dinding di ruangannya telah menunjukan pukul satu siang. Rekor terbaru yang ia ciptakan karena sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah sesiang ini pergi ke kantor.

Namja tampan itu bahkan dengan teganya membiarkan Jongin menghadapi klien perusahaan dalam rapat penting. Dan entah tanggapan seperti apa yang Presdir Ahn berikan setelah Chanyeol tidak hadir dalam rapat penting yang waktunya telah di sepakati bersama.

Chanyeol benar-benar kalut sekarang. Jongin berhak marah atas dirinya yang justru menduakan urusan pekerjaan dan mementingkan urusan pribadi, bertindak tidak professional sama sekali. Memilih untuk menenangkan sang istri dirumah di bandingkan membuat beberapa kesepakatan yang menguntungkan dengan Presdir Ahn yang telah menerima dengan tangan terbuka kerja sama yang Chanyeol tawarkan.

Namun Chanyeol justru melakukan kesalahan besar.

Namja tampan itu perlahan bangkit dari posisinya. Memandang keluar jendela saat pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba saja diketuk dan sosok Nana sang asisten muncul setelah ia memberikan izin untuk masuk.

"Beberapa orang penjaga di bawah sana cukup kerepotan dengan para wartawan, Sajangnim." Lapor Nana. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak sementara Nana masih setia menunggu respon dari atasannya.

"Biarkan mereka. Aku tidak ingin memberikan keterangan apapun pada mereka." Tegas Chanyeol membuat Nana mengangguk paham dan izin keluar ruangan.

Chanyeol berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap tenang. Entah apa yang harus Chanyeol hadapi saat ini dan kepalanya serasa terbelah sekarang.

Foto itu terlalu jelas untuk disangkal dan terlalu nyata untuk dibantah. Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat jelas meskipun yeoja mungil itu telah menggunakan kacamata untuk menutupi identitasnya. Namun siapapun masih tetap bisa menyadari bahwa sosok yang memasuki apartemen Sehun adalah benar istrinya Byun Baekhyun.

Seorang aktris yang dalam konfrensi persnya menyatakan mengundurkan diri dari dunia keartisan dan berkata akan fokus di kehidupan rumah tangganya justru tertangkap kamera sendirian berkunjung ke apartemen seorang aktor lajang yang juga pernah beradu akting dengannya.

Tudingan menjalani hubungan diam-diam, berselingkuh bahkan melakukan kencan satu malam kini telah beredar luas di masyarakat. Sangat panas dan semakin panas ditambah dengan foto selanjutnya nampak Oh Sehun yang merangkul bahu Baekhyun, mengajak yeoja mungil itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menengok ke beberapa arah. Seolah memastikan tak ada satupun orang yang menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun.

Semua terlihat jelas bukan? Chanyeol bahkan hampir melempar tablet canggihnya saking terkejutnya saat melihat berita tersebut tadi pagi. Dan Chanyeol cukup menyesal telah melempar tablet Jongin tadi. Ia hanya kelewat emosi mendengar nama Oh Sehun terlontar tanpa permisi dari mulut Jongin.

Dan untuk alasan ia datang terlambat, Chanyeol memang sengaja berlama-lama dirumah. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menenangkan Baekhyun dan mencegah yeoja mungil itu mengetahui berita ini, meskipun pada akhirnya Baekhyun pasti mengetahui hal tersebut. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol memberi pengertian bahkan terkesan memberikan doktrinnya pada Baekhyun agar tidak melakukan tindakan apapun jika mengetahui hal ini.

Chanyeol memang tidak menjelaskan secara pasti apa yang terjadi termasuk berita panas tersebut. Baekhyun sedang kalut, dan ujung dari permasalahan ini sebenarnya adalah pengakuan gamblangnya atas alasan pernikahan. Chanyeol tidak pernah memungkiri bahwa ini salahnya. Hanya ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini efeknya dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengutuk Oh Sehun yang telah berani memperkeruh bahkan memperburuk masalah.

Tentang wartawan yang tiba-tiba saja menangkap foto Baekhyun mungkin secara tak langsung adalah rencana Oh Sehun. Tak baik memang berburuk sangka tapi setelah apa yang Sehun lakukan, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa memposisikan diri untuk berfikir positif.

Chanyeol sudah tahu ada tatapan berbeda yang Sehun tunjukan pada Baekhyun saat pesta pernikahan mereka. Seolah namja tampan itu berhasrat penuh pada istrinya. Dan sang istri sendiri bisa dibilang terlalu polos untuk menyadari hal itu.

Dan semoga saja keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berada dalam sisinya. Chanyeol jelas tak bisa melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja setelah kekacauan yang yeoja mungil itu buat. Karena nyatanya Chanyeol sudah benar-benar jatuh hati pada Baekhyun dan tak ingin kehilangannya.

Chanyeol mengakui itu, ia tak akan sampai hati mencium belah bibir menggoda Baekhyun hingga berkali-kali jika tanpa cinta. Hanya saja Chanyeol tak semudah itu menyatakannya karena tuntutan untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa membuat masalah baru benar-benar menyita pemikiran Chanyeol. Belum lagi dengan berapa banyaknya tenaga yang harus ia keluarkan untuk menenangkan hati orang tua dan mertuanya yang namanya sedari tadi bergantian tertera dalam layar ponselnya yang menyala dan berdering nyaring sekarang.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun kembali pada rutinitasnya yang dulu, sendirian di apartemen setelah Chanyeol pergi bekerja. Yeoja mungil yang telah menyandang status sebagai Nyonya Park Chanyeol itu kini tengah sibuk dengan beberapa vas bunga dan bunga potong yang masih sangat segar.

Seorang kurir datang sekitar satu jam setelah Chanyeol pergi dan memberikannya beberapa set bunga segar dan 4 pot tanaman hias ke tempatnya. Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya adalah yeoja penyuka bunga benar-benar memekik kegirangan hingga sang kurir hanya mampunya menatapnya aneh.

Baekhyun menemukan semua surat kecil terselip dan pipinya benar-benar merona merah saat mendapati nama Chanyeol tertera disana. Tulisan tangannya rapi dengan lambang hati di penutup suratnya. Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Chanyeol berpesan bahwa ia ingin tahu apakah Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan dalam merangkai bunga.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar merasa tertantang akan hal itu. Sehingga sebisa mungkin Baekhyun merangkai bunga-bunga segar pemberian Chanyeol dan meletakan pot-pot tanaman hias di balkon kamar mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat ia telah selesai merangkai dalam satu vas bunga tinggi berbahan krystal tersebut. Perpaduan warna yang ia ambil cukup bagus. Merah dan putih, cocok untuk diletakan di kamar tidurnya. Terkesan kontras dan seksi mengingat suasana kamarnya yang teduh dengan cat dinding berwarna abu-abu.

Dan untuk ruang keluarga, Baekhyun sengaja memadu madankan warna mawar hijau dan kuning secara bersamaan. Akan terkesan lembut dan menenangkan bukan? Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa memekik saat melihat betapa uniknya warna-warna bunga pemberian Chanyeol. Semuanya adalah spesies mawar dengan tipe warna yang berbeda-beda.

Berapapun jumlah bunga yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, Baekhyun bisa menebak bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengeluarkan uang yang sedikit untuk semua ini.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Kegiatannya telah selesai. Yeoja mungil itupun mulai beranjak menuju kearah dapur. Tempat di mana ada sebuah lemari penyimpan alat-alat rumah tangga. Baekhyun mengambil satu unit vakum cleaner ukuran besar dan sebuah alat untuk mengepel lantai. Membersihkan sedikit kekacauan yang ia buat.

Selagi membersihkan lantai, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Ia belum menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar lupa dimana keberadaan ponselnya sekarang.

"Apa tertinggal di tempat Sehun?" Bisik Baekhyun ketakutan. Ia akan benar-benar terjun dari lantai tempat unit apartemennya sekarang berada jika saja ponselnya benar-benar tertinggal dan menyebabkan ia harus berhubungan kembali dengan Sehun.

Baekhyun langsung membereskan peralatan pembersih yang ia gunakan, menyimpannya kembali dan langsung beranjak ke kamar. Tas tangan yang ia kenakan semalam tergeletak di meja kecil dekat lemari pakaian. Baekhyun langsung membongkarnya dan tidak menemukan ponselnya disana.

"Astaga dimana ponselku berada?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah sepanik ini. Ia terlalu sibuk bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol bahkan berciuman berkali-kali. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar melupakan banyak hal. Bahkan tak sadar dengan kenyataan bahwa ponselnya sendiri telah berada di tangan Chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan membawanya. Itu lebih baik karena Baekhyun akan benar-benar histeris jika tiba-tiba saja mengetahui makian, sindiran bahkan pelecehan yang dikirimkan oleh orang-orang di akun media sosialnya. Dan Baekhyun juga tidak akan tahan dengan panggilan yang meminta penjelasan darinya.

Oleh sebab itulah Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Ia akan bertanya pada Chanyeol, mungkin suaminya itu tahu di mana letak ponselnya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat telpon rumah berada. Melewati televisi yang berada di ruang tengah dan langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

Sekarang sudah sore dan Chanyeol mungkin sedang sibuk. Mungkin nanti malam Baekhyun akan menanyakannya. Yeoja mungil itupun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, karena bunga-bunga dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun lupa dengan televisi yang semula menjadi teman baginya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Dan karena itu pulalah, Chanyeol sengaja mengirimkan bunga itu. Agar Baekhyun teralih. Setidaknya beberapa jam sampai Chanyeol nanti kembali. Teralih dari kebiasaannya menonton televisi. Namun nampaknya semua sudah terlambat.

Mata Baekhyun memanas. Dari sekian banyak channel yang terpasang di televisi mengapa berita tentang dirinya yang tertangkap basah berkunjung di apartemen Sehun muncul lebih dahulu?

Air mata Baekhyun telah mengalir sekarang. Berita itu tidak benar. Semua tudingan itu, bahkan dua orang presenter berita gossip yang sedang Baekhyun tonton pun menyindirnya.

"Semoga saja berita ini tidak benar. Tidak terjadi hubungan apapun antara Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun."

"Ya semoga saja. Karena biar bagaimanapun, Byun Baekhyun telah menikah dengan Park Chanyeol."

"Benar sekali, sebagai seorang yeoja saya benar-benar akan merasa sangat beruntung jika menjadi seorang istri dari Park Chanyeol dan tak akan sampai hati melukainya."

"Betul sekali, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Park Chanyeol atau Oh Sehun sekalipun? Nampaknya Baekhyun-shii benar-benar beruntung. Dan tentunya tidak ada kekurangan dalam diri Park Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun-shii ini sampai hati untuk bermain api di belakangnya."

"Ya kita doakan yang terbaik."

"Anyway, beralih ke berita selanjutnya tentang perjalanan karir Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun. Benarkah ada hubungan special diantara keduanya? Berikut liputannya."

Seperti itulah sahut-sahutan pedas yang dilakukan oleh dua presenter kondang yang sebenarnya Baekhyun kenal juga. Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut bukan main saat foto-foto antara dirinya dan Sehun semalam terkuak. Bagaimana ia datang ke apartemen Sehun dan bagaimana Sehun merangkul bahunya dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Sekali lagi kita doakan yang terbaik dan semoga tidak terjadi apapun, hanya pertemanan dan saling mengunjungi."

"Walaupun mungkin tidak lazim rasanya teman yang sudah bersuami mengunjungi teman lajangnya seorang diri di malam hari."

"Ya betul sekali dan nampak Sehun-shii terlihat cukup akrab dengan Baekhyun-shii."

"Semua kembali kepada mereka berdua."

"Bahkan bisa dikatakan bertiga karena Baekhyun-shii sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol-shii dan kita tunggu keterangan pasti dan jelas dari ketiganya baik Baekhyun-shii, Sehun-shii dan Chanyeol-shii karena nampaknya ketiganya masih memilih untuk bungkam dan-"

Baekhyun tak tahan. Mendengar perkataan yang menurut Baekhyun tak berbeda jauh dengan sampah itu akan semakin membuat air matanya mengalir deras saja. Yeoja mungil itupun kembali menyakiti dirinya. Memukuli tubuhnya sendiri berulang kali dan menjambak rambutnya keras.

"K-kau bodoh Byun Baekhyun bodoh. Selalu saja kau seperti ini." Umpat Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu seperti ini saat sebuah skandal tiba-tiba menderanya. Namun kali ini suasananya berbeda. Dahulu skandal itu adalah rekayasa agensinya untuk menaikan rating drama atau popularitas Baekhyun yang sedikit meredup. Namun kini skandal itu ia buat sendiri lewat kecerobohan dan kebodohannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol nantinya, dan bagaimana namja baik hati itu melewati kepungan wartawan yang seolah menerornya di kantor. Dan pandangan seperti apa yang akan Chanyeol terima dari rekan-rekan kerja, klien bahkan pegawai dan orang-orang terdekatnya saat melihat istri yang baru dinikahinya beberapa minggu itu tersandung kasus tuduhan perselingkuhan.

Mata Baekhyun semakin memanas dan hatinya semakin hancur saat ingat bagaimana dengan reaksi kedua orang tuanya, kedua orang tua Chanyeol, kakak Chanyeol dan semua keluarga Chanyeol.

Dan di tengah kekalutannya yang amat sangat Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamar, membongkar kembali tasnya dan sedikit menjerit saat tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari disana. Baekhyun pun menghamburkan semua isi tasnya ke atas ranjang dan benda yang ia cari berhasil ia temukan terselip di dompet make up yang biasa ia bawa.

Ia beranjak dari kamar menuju ketempat telepon rumah berada. Menekan beberapa tombol angka dan menempelkan telepon tersebut di telinganya. Baekhyun berulang kali mendesah bahkan hampir menangis saat panggilan teleponnya tak mendapat jawaban sama sekali. Namun yeoja mungil itu tidak menyerah. Terus berusaha hingga orang diseberang sana nampaknya mulai menghargai usaha Baekhyun. Suara seorang pria menyahut dari sana.

"Siapa?"

"Sehun-ah.. ini aku Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun bahkan telah berjanji sebelumnya akan terjun dari lantai unit apartemennya berada jika ia harus berhubungan kembali dengan Sehun, dan Baekhyun telah lupa dengan isyarat tersirat Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengurus dan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Ya, masalah yang dimaksud Chanyeol tentunya masalah berita tak sedap yang menerpa Baekhyun dengan Sehun. Namun Baekhyun tak cukup peka untuk memahami maksud sang suami.

"A-aku ingin bertemu, kita perlu bicara."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya hati-hati. Ia tersenyum lega saat mendapati Sehun dengan setelan hoodie berwarna hitam dan celana santai berwarna abu-abu telah berdiri di depan pintu. Tanpa perintah dari Baekhyun, namja tampan yang tengah menjadi buah bibir banyak orang itu melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Duduklah Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun yang mempersilahkan dirinya duduk di ruang tamu. Namja dengan kadar kesopanan yang menurut Baekhyun cukup rendah itu terus melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemen hingga langkah kakinya mencapai ruang keluarga dimana terdapat sebuah televisi flat, sofa dan sebuah bingkai foto besar yang merefleksikan diri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum dalam balutan pakaian pernikahan yang indah.

Sehun melepas masker hitam yang ia kenakan, dan tersenyum miring melihat foto itu. Matanya beralih pada layar televisi yang menyala. Berita tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun muncul diiringi dengan sahutan-sahutan sang presenter yang semakin memanaskan suasana.

"Kau masih menontonnya?" Tanya Sehun santai kearah Baekhyun yang nampak begitu gugup. Jari jemari mungil Baekhyun sibuk memilin ujung kaus longgar yang ia kenakan dan matanya bergerak random kemana-mana tanda tak nyaman.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu sampai dimana beritanya dan memantaunya sebentar selagi menunggumu datang." Bisik Baekhyun.

Sehun terkekeh melihat Baekhyun. Matanya menatap Baekhyun intens dari atas hingga bawah. Dan tatapan Sehun terpaku pada leher Baekhyun. Dua kissmark baru berwarna merah sedikit keunguan tercetak di leher putih Baekhyun. Itu jelas bukan tanda yang ia berikan semalam. Warnanya lebih dalam dan bibir Baekhyun juga terlihat sedikit membengkak dan memerah.

Park Chanyeol. Itu pasti buatan Park Chanyeol, pikir Sehun. Namja yang terlewat posesif padahal ia tidak memiliki perasaan pada Baekhyun, itulah kesimpulan dangkal yang Sehun pikirkan.

"Beritanya telah sampai pada tudingan bahwa kita berselingkuh." Ucap Sehun dingin.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tak terima.

"Kita tidak berselingkuh Sehun-ah!"

"Tapi mereka semua berfikir seperti itu bukan?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Dan Sehun benar-benar merasa menang sekarang.

"Sehun-ah kumohon.."

Air mata buaya, pikir Sehun. Baekhyun itu tipe yang malu-malu tapi mau. Itulah penilaian Sehun pada Baekhyun. Padahal sebenarnya Baekhyun bukanlah yeoja seperti itu. Hanya namja brengsek yang bisa berfikir seperti itu dan Sehun termasuk di dalamnya. Baekhyun hanyalah korban dari dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya sendiri. Kepolosan yang ia miliki teruji dan dimanfaatkan.

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut. Mengajak yeoja mungil itu duduk di sofa. Sehun menatap lekat Baekhyun yang tengah menangis tersedu. Yeoja mungil itu telah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan air matanya telah mengalir bahkan merembes di sela-sela jari jemarinya dan menetes terserap di karpet berbulu lembut dibawahnya.

"Berhentilah menangis. Jangan menontonnya lagi. Kau akan semakin terluka." Nasihat Sehun. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun. Menghapus air matanya kasar hingga pipi ranumnya memerah manja.

"K-kau tahu bukan apa maksudku ingin bertemu denganmu?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia tahu pasti maksud Baekhyun, namun bermain-main dengan yeoja yang sedang kalut ini nampak tidak buruk.

"Aku tentu saja tidak tahu, apa kau benar-benar ingin menjalin hubungan seperti apa yang mereka tudingkan?"

"OH SEHUN!"

"Maaf-maaf aku hanya bercanda."

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar dan balas menatap Sehun yang telah kembali pada ekspresi wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Sehun-ah, kita harus melakukan konfrensi pers. Kita diskusikan hal ini dengan Chanyeol. Kita bicarakan bersama, kita buat pernyataan resmi bersama bahwa tak terjalin hubungan apapun antara kita berdua."

"Aku menolak."

"Sehun-ah…"

"Jangan memaksaku. Aku tidak akan pernah mau berhubungan dengan suamimu."

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kecewa. Haruskah ia memohon dan berlutut dihadapan Sehun sekarang?

"Sehun-ah kumohon, jika memang kau tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, kita bicarakan berdua dan aku akan mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Chanyeol seorang diri. Kita buat pernyataan resmi di media."

"…"

"Sehun-ah, kumohon.."

"Jangan memaksaku Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku mencintainya Sehun-ah!"

"Aku mencintai Park Chanyeol."

Sehun kali ini bungkam. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memperjelas perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Sehun kembali merasa dirinya kalah dari Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun telah menggenggam lengan Sehun. Memohon sambil menundukan wajahnya dengan air mata yang berlinang sementara Sehun mulai memicingkan matanya pertanda tak suka dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir mereka semua akan berhenti hanya karena sebuah pernyataan murahan?"

Yeoja mungil itu memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata Sehun yang balas menatapnya tajam. Sehun adalah namja kedua setelah Chanyeol yang mampu membuatnya merasa terintimidasi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya."

"Karena inilah yang aku inginkan."

Tangan Baekhyun yang semula menggenggam erat lengan Sehun perlahan menjauh dan jatuh disisi sofa dimana Sehun duduk. Baekhyun menatap kearah Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yeoja mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T-tidak mungkin."

"Wartawan yang tiba-tiba saja menangkap gambarmu yang datang berkunjung ke apartemenku itu diluar kuasaku, tapi terlepas dari hal itu aku benar-benar merasa senang."

"Sehun-ah berhenti bicara omong kosong!"

Sehun menggeram marah saat Baekhyun berani menghardiknya dengan suara yang keras dan lantang. Baekhyun reflek menjerit saat Sehun dengan cepat mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya. Mengunci gerakannya dan mengurung Baekhyun dalam lengannya. Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya tertindih tubuh Sehun di sofa.

"Menyingkirlah Oh Sehun!"

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK PADAKU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Tangis Baekhyun seketika pecah saat Sehun dengan suaranya yang keras memakinya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat saat wajahnya dan wajah Sehun semakin dekat. Kau sadar kebodohanmu sekarang Byun Baekhyun. Mengundang serigala lapar kedalam kandang domba, dan kaulah dombanya.

"Aku akan katakan dengan jelas padamu Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku menginginkanmu. Kau milikku. Dan sekalipun kau bukan milikku, kau harus menjadi milikku."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya takut. Kata-kata Sehun tak ubahnya seperti bisikan maut. Nadanya rendah, dalam dan sangat mengerikan. Bahkan kalimat posesif yang Chanyeol ucapkan padanya tadi pagi, tak sebanding dengan kalimat posesif yang Sehun lontarkan.

Namja tampan bermarga Oh itu jelas telah terbakar api obsesinya yang membara menyala-nyala.

"Dan jangan pernah berharap aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ini adalah jalan yang akan membuatmu benar-benar terpisah dari Park Chanyeol."

Ancaman Sehun nyata. Namja tampan itu telah melepaskan Baekhyun dan beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kondisi shok. Mata yeoja mungil itu mengabur karena air mata. Sehun merasa langkah kakinya berat. Seringai seram tercetak di wajah tampan Sehun.

Baekhyun telah berlutut menahan kakinya. Menangis memohon dan mengemis agar ia mau membuka mulut ke publik. Dan semuanya menjadi sangat dramatis saat sosok Chanyeol memasuki apartemen dan benar-benar terkejut mendapati sang istri berlutut menangis di kaki seorang Oh Sehun. Kakinya mendadak melemas dan jika saja ia tak memiliki pertahanan yang cukup kuat untuk tetap berdiri tegap, mungkin Chanyeol sudah benar-benar jatuh sekarang.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol remeh. Mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya yang benar-benar membuat Chanyeol muak. Chanyeol memang memutuskan untuk pulang jauh lebih awal untuk Baekhyun. Ia juga telah berusaha menyewa beberapa orang untuk setidaknya membuat Baekhyun tenang agar ia tak diawasi oleh wartawan yang menguntit di sekitar unit apartemennya.

Namun apa yang Chanyeol lakukan itu justru menjadi sebuah kemudahan bagi Oh Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"C-chan-chanyeol.."

Akhirnya pemeran utama kita pun sadar. Matanya sipitnya yang membengkak karena menangis itu terbelalak lebar. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari kearah Chanyeol. Meremas jas yang Chanyeol kenakan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Berusaha memberikan isyarat pada Chanyeol agar tidak berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Chan-Chanyeollo ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat, a-ak-aku.."

"Kau membiarkannya masuk begitu saja?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Air matanya telah mengalir, merengek pada Chanyeol sambil terus menggumamkan kata tidak. Chanyeol benar. Sehun tidak akan masuk jika Baekhyun tak mengizinkannya masuk. Chanyeol hanya terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari bahwa pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan adalah pertanyaan yang ia ketahui jawabannya.

Baekhyun mengizinkannya masuk dan diluar sepengetahuan Chanyeol, istrinya itu juga yang telah memanggil Sehun.

"Chanyeol dengarkan penjelasanku, kumohon."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau berlutut di kakinya, sayang?"

Chanyeol benar-benar putus asa, dan rasa putus asanya itu benar-benar tergambar dalam wajah dan nada bicaranya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kecewa yang amat sangat. Namja itu menghela napas lelah dan mendesah kecewa. Ia sudah terlalu sabar menghadapi Baekhyun bahkan memperingati yeoja mungil itu agar tidak berbuat apapun.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini Chanyeol-ah.. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menanggung semuanya, aku mengajak Sehun untuk melakukan konfrensi pers dan… dan.. aku..dan.."

"Dan istrimu itu berlutut mengemis di kakiku Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahan. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Baekhyun merasakan sakit di bahunya saat Chanyeol melewatinya dengan cepat dan berjalan menerjang Sehun dengan emosi yang benar-benar telah mencapai atap.

BUGH!

"BRENGSEK KAU OH SEHUN! KEPARAT!"

Baekhyun refleks langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menjerit histeris sementara Sehun telah terlempar dengan pukulan telak Chanyeol yang mengenai pipinya. Melukai sudut bibirnya hingga pecah dan berdarah. Rahang Sehun berdenyut nyeri. Pukulan Chanyeol jelas tidak main-main.

"BRENGSEK KAU OH SEHUN! JAUHI ISTRIKU, SIALAN!"

Chanyeol terus memaki di saat Sehun justru tertawa meremehkannya. Sehun terlihat seperti kehilangan kewarasannya, ia merasa senang melihat Chanyeol marah dan tersulut emosinya.

"S-sudah Chanyeol kumohon tenangkan dirimu.. hiks kumohon C-chan…"

Tangisan Baekhyun dan pelukan istrinya yang berusaha menghalangi niatnya untuk menghancurkan wajah tampan Sehun pun perlahan membuat Chanyeol melunak. Nafasnya memburu dengan dada yang naik turun. Tangisan Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan dan membuatnya hatinya sakit.

"Kau begitu marah? Jika aku mengatakan padamu tentang istrimu yang sangat menggairahkan itu, apa kau akan benar-benar memukuliku sampai mati?"

"OH SEHUN KAU-"

"CHANYEOL HENTIKAN KUMOHON!"

"Pukul aku Park Chanyeol. Kau seorang namja dan tak sulit bagimu untuk melempar tubuh mungil istrimu yang menghalangimu itu bukan?"

"HENTIKAN OH SEHUN! KUMOHON PULANGLAH!"

"Berlindunglah terus di balik tubuh istrimu Park Chanyeol!"

"KUBILANG PERGI DARI SINI OH SEHUN!"

Sehun berdecak tak terima dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang mengusir dirinya. Ingin protes dan terus memprovokasi Chanyeol hanya saja segalanya menjadi tidak tepat saat bibirnya justru semakin sulit terbuka bahkan terasa nyeri. Pukulan Chanyeol nampaknya benar-benar menggeser rahangnya.

Dan Sehun menyerah untuk kali ini. Mungkin di lain kesempatan ia bisa kembali mengaduk-ngaduk emosi Chanyeol. Padahal Sehun sudah berharap penuh wajahnya akan babak belur sekarang. Anggap saja Sehun gila karena justru menginginkan wajahnya babak belur, namun ia seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan.

Sehun menyeringai, dua pukulan lagi sebenarnya cukup untuk membuat namja dihadapannya yang tengah sibuk mengatur emosinya ini berada dalam masalah. Laporkan Chanyeol dengan tuduhan penganiyayaan dan selanjutnya ia akan benar-benar menang dan mendapatkan Baekhyun. Sehun bukan jahat, namja tampan itu hanya kelewat cerdas.

Chanyeol benar-benar kalut meskipun Sehun telah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun kencang dan memaksa istrinya itu untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun yang memang sudah melemah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menggumamkan nama Chanyeol berkali-kali.

Suara pintu kamar mereka yang dibanting oleh Chanyeol benar-benar membuat hati Baekhyun terasa terbelah. Dan yeoja bermarga Byun itu telah benar-benar jatuh di lantai dan menangis penuh penyesalan saat mendengar teriakan kemarahan Chanyeol yang menggema dari kamar mereka.

Luka macam apalagi yang harus keduanya hadapi sekarang?

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengeluh. Ia boleh pura-pura kuat di hadapan Chanyeol tadi bahkan langsung bangkit setelah Chanyeol memukulnya. Namun itu semua hanyalah citra yang berusaha ia bangun agar setidaknya tidak kelihatan lemah di hadapan Chanyeol.

Sudah dikatakan berulang kali bukan? Pukulan Chanyeol tidak main-main. Sehun meringis dan memegangi lukanya. Berhati-hati ia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sana.

"Park Chanyeol brengsek, lihat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada wajahku yang tampan!" Umpat Sehun.

Wajah tampannya ini adalah aset berharga dan Sehun benar-benar menjaganya. Dan tentunya namja dengan marga Oh ini nampaknya lupa dengan keinginannya sendiri untuk babak belur di tangan Chanyeol.

Satu pukulan saja sudah membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan seperti ini, bagaimana jika ia benar-benar babak belur?

Sehun berdecak sebal dibuatnya. Namja tampan itu perlahan merogoh kantung hoodie yang ia kenakan dan mengumpat saat tak menemukan benda yang ia cari. Masker hitamnya tertinggal dan sangat tidak mengenakan jika ia kembali menekan bel dan minta izin untuk mengambil masker.

Astaga mau ditaruh dimana mukanya yang tampan ini jika benar-benar melakukan hal itu?

"Bodoh kau Oh Sehun!" Sehun kembali mengumpat, terus mengumpat sembari mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Berusaha berjalan pelan meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya terhenti karena sesuatu.

BRUK..

Suara kantung plastik yang jatuh ke lantai benar-benar membuat langkah Sehun terhenti. Beberapa butir buah jeruk mandarin lolos dari kantung plastik itu dan menggelinding menyentuh kaki Sehun yang mendadak kaku seolah tak bergerak.

Mata itu, Sehun ingat betul mata yang dahulu benar-benar membuatnya jatuh hati.

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan mata rusanya yang telah menjadi favorit seorang Oh Sehun sejak lama tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Luhan.

.

.

.

Domba terluka itu akhirnya benar-benar bertemu dengan serigala yang melukainya.

.

.

.

.

**End Of Chapter 7 : Konflik diantara Kita.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih untuk sahabatku Yu Flameshine yang udah ngajak saya buat ngebom ffn hari ini wkwkwkwkwkk Rencananya mau janjian update jam 6 atau jam 7 tapi telaaaat miaaan Yuuu *peluk Yu erat wkwkwk

Maksud saya di chapter kali ini jelas kan? Konflik diantara Kita adalah sub judulnya, Kita yang berarti konflik antara Chanbaek dan Konflik antara Hunhan fufufufufu *tawa setan bareng Sehun

Maaf untuk readers yang berharap Sehun gabakal muncul lagi, tapi sayang sekali Sehun sudah saya kontrak mahal buat ff saya ini *digebukin* engga deng boong. Emang saya dari awal duluuu sebelum ff ini publish saya udah kepikiran jadiin Sehun orang ketiga, nah karena saya kangen Hunhan juga jadi saya sempilin hubungan Hunhan deh…

Untuk hunhan itu masih intro dan saya juga ga akan terlalu memperdalam masalah hunhan saya tetap konsisten dengan main pair yaitu Chanbaek

Jadi dalem chapter ini jelas ya, si Umin Jongdae itu wartawan dan Umin kebetulan lagi beruntung bisa dapetin foto Baekhyun gitu dan mungkin readers juga bertanya-tanya sih kok Baekhyun bisa ketempat Sehun gitu aja, karena nyatanya dia tetep artis walaupun udh vakum tapi beritanya tetep aja masih jadi perhatian banget.

Dan Chanyeol udh tau berita itu karena tuh berita langsung meledak di pagi harinya setelah Chanyeol mergokin Hunbaek di malem harinya. Tapi dia berusaha nutupin dengan tetep berada di sisi Baekhyun sampe siang, sengaja buat lama-lamaan di rumah biar Baekhyun teralih, sampe ngirimin bunga selagi dia kerja karena sebenernya Chanyeol emg ga mau ke kantor tapi karena Nana manggil jadi gitu deh. Kasian juga si Jongin *pukpuk kkamjong

Tapi yang namanya si Baekhyun panik dan terlalu kalut pengen nyelesaiin masalah dan terprovokasi sama presenter gossip akhirnya dia hubungin Sehun dan blaaaaaar bom kedua saya pun meledak fufufufufu

Kalo saya jd Baekhyun panic juga sih karena dasarnya saya aja suka jd mendadak bête sendiri kalo denger presenter gossip, suka panasan sendiri wkwkwk apalagi Baekhyun yang bener-bener diomongin

Anyway, Udah itu aja penjelasannya.

Terus untuk readers yang mungkin dalam hati atau dalam review-nya terkesan memojokan karakter Baekhyun dalam FF ini saya udah bikin satu dialog yang cukup menjawab semua umpatan kekesalan kalian :

"_**Aku memang murahan, mereka semua boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku asal jangan kau. Aku benar-benar terluka jika kau menganggapku demikian."**_

Seperti apa kata Baekhyun, kalo dia memang terkesan murahan dan semua orang boleh bilang gitu asal Chanyeol ga anggap dia murahan. Cieeeeeeeeeee *blushing sendiri.

Saya soalnya senyum-senyum sendiri liat review para readers yang kayanya kelewat baper ama karakter Baekhyun kkkkk saya juga jadi merasa ga enak, apalagi kalo Sehun. Wwkwkwk saya jadi berasa bikin karakter Sehun jadi kaya karakter Hello Kitty wkwkwkk *masyaallah mbak Karin *plak *dara korban sinetron

Terus siapa readers yang beranggapan perawan Baekhyun diambil Sehun? Dalam FF Ini perawan Baekhyun itu diambil ama petinggi agensi *plak* ini edisi cius coba deh diulang atau diinget-inget lagi setiap bagian dimana saya nulis part yang jelasin masa depan Baekhyun *dilemparin batu.

Dan buat yang nebak saya dari jurusan mana… Kalian semua salaaaaah *plak* bagi readers yang menebak, saya bukan jurusan Psikologi, bukan jurusan bisnis, jurusan ekonomi, bukan jurusan sastra, jurusan hukum, jurusan manajemen, apalagi jurusan kampung rambutan-dukuh atas *plak

Hayoooooo jurusan apa, saya udh nyebar satu clue Fufufufufu *pengen banget ditebak, tebak dong *plak

Untuk readers yang merasa ingin mengenal lebih jauh saya juga pengen kenal dengan kalian, sharing dan sebagainya, bisa saling tukar kontak lewat pm ya ^^ thanks, Maaf juga untuk pertanyaan readers yang tak terjawab sama sekali saya mohon maaf, bukannya sombong tapi gitu deh hehehehe makanya saya pengen kenal kalian lebih dekat *cieeeee

Sampai ketemu di chap 8! Review please….

I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK! CHANBAEK IS REAL!

* * *

Sign

Dara


	8. Chapter 8

Seminggu lebih perang dingin diantara keduanya berlangsung. Dua kutub hegemoni yang menunjukan sikap berbeda. Di satu sisi terus menerus membekukan diri hingga terasa begitu dingin dan menyakitkan ketika disentuh dan disisi lainnya terus melemah hingga seolah tak memiliki daya dan upaya untuk sekedar menang dalam perang ini.

Apa pada akhirnya memang ada yang menang dalam perang ini? Tidak ada yang tahu. Karena nyatanya sisi yang terlihat kuat dan angkuh ini justru tersiksa batinnya.

Chanyeol memandang ruang di sekitarnya yang telah gelap. Sedikit remang karena lampu meja disudut ruang keluarga. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Sudah larut dan tak ada alasan bagi penghuni rumah untuk tetap terjaga.

Namja kelewat tampan dengan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya itu berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Keningnya mengerut saat mendapati pintu kamarnya terkunci rapat. Helaan napas berat pun terdengar. Apa saja alasan yang nanti istrinya itu lontarkan soal pintu ini, Chanyeol sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya.

Ya, siapa lagi yang mengunci pintu kamar ini jika bukan istrinya? Chanyeol malas untuk mengetuk pintu jika akhirnya ia akan bertatap muka dan berdebat dengan istri mungilnya. Padahal kenyataannya sejak seminggu yang lalu pun ia sama sekali tak berdebat dengan istrinya dan sang istri pun nampak enggan untuk berdebat dengannya. Jadi untuk alasan apa Chanyeol menolak mengetuk pintu?

Entahlah. Jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, namja tampan bermarga Park itu memang sulit untuk di pahami.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuruni tangga. Tak berniat melepas dasi atau kemejanya, Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa di ruang keluarga. Sofa itu nyatanya tak cukup panjang untuk menampung tubuhnya yang kelewat jangkung. Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli, ia lelah. Bahkan kursinya di kantor pun akan terasa sangat nyaman untuk tidur jika ia sedang dalam keadaan lelah seperti ini.

Matanya perlahan terpejam dan larut dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Nafas teratur telah terdengar disaat deru nafas sang istri di dalam kamar sana justru memburu. Baekhyun terjaga dari tidurnya setelah mimpi buruk melandanya. Yeoja mungil yang telah menjadi istri dari Park Chanyeol itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mengusap peluh yang seolah membanjiri wajahnya.

Mimpi buruk untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia alami. Dan semuanya terasa sama saat ia tak menemukan sosok sang suami berbaring di sampingnya. Andai saja semuanya tak terjadi dan semuanya terasa normal, mungkin Baekhyun telah merasakan nyamannya pelukan sang suami yang berusaha menenangkannya.

Baekhyun menarik kakinya hingga berada dalam posisi meringkuk di atas ranjang. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu dinihari dan suaminya itu belum kembali, pikir Baekhyun. Setelah 2 hari lembur bahkan menginap di kantor, Chanyeol tak kunjung pulang juga. Dan entah apa yang akan yeoja mungil itu lakukan saat menyadari jika Chanyeol telah pulang dan meringkuk di sofa ruang keluarga.

Ia jelas akan benar-benar menyesal memilih mengunci rapat pintu kamar.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Terlalu cepat baginya untuk menyadari bahwa ia harus memergoki sosok Sehun saat itu. Namja itu nyatanya memang tak pernah berubah secara fisik. Tetap Sehun miliknya yang dulu begitu hangat dan ramah. Hanya padanya Sehun merasa dirinya disayang dan dicintai.

Namun yang terjadi sekarang jelas berbeda. Sehun telah berubah menjadi sosok yang kelewat angkuh. Luhan sendiri tak paham apa yang membuat namja yang dahulu selalu mengisi harinya itu seolah berubah dan berada di kutub yang berbeda dengannya. Dan mendapati Sehun keluar dari dalam apartemen pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan luka sobek di ujung bibirnya tentu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Satu minggu sebelum kejadian itu, Luhan berlibur di Beijing. Pulang menemui ibunya dan melepas rindu dengan tanah kelahirannya. Setelah Baekhyun menikah, Luhan merasa tidak memiliki tanggung jawab lagi atas Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri yang dengan kurang ajarnya memanggilnya dengan panggilan nama saja tanpa embel-embel panggilan kakak itu memang cukup bergantung padanya. Luhan merasa wajib melindungi Baekhyun meskipun tak sepenuhnya.

Luhan adalah orang pertama yang memeluk Baekhyun saat yeoja mungil itu membutuhkan tempat bersandar dan setelah menikah tentu Luhan sepenuhnya percaya pada Chanyeol. Meskipun pada awalnya sempat pesimis dengan Chanyeol, namun nyatanya ini telah menjadi pilihan Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menerima dan berdoa untuk kebahagiaan seseorang yang bahkan banyak orang yang berkata memiliki kemiripan wajah dengan dirinya.

Berita itu pun benar-benar membuat jantung Luhan ingin melompat keluar rasanya. Yeoja cantik itu baru saja tiba di Seoul saat melihat berita mencengangkan itu. Dan kepala Luhan serasa ingin pecah saat melihat nama Sehun terpampang disana. Berita perselingkuhan, adakah yang lebih mengerikan dari itu?

Tak mengerikan memang karena nyatanya tak jarang aktris digosipkan berselingkuh. Namun saat dimana objek dari berita itu adalah orang yang kau anggap seperti adikmu sendiri dan orang yang pernah menempati tempat special di hatimu, tentu akan terasa sangat mengerikan.

Luhan merasakan itu, ia benar-benar butuh kepastian. Ia berkunjung ke apartemen pasangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan membawa beberapa butir jeruk yang menjadi buah kesukaan Baekhyun setelah strawberry. Ia butuh keterangan dari mulut Baekhyun tentang foto-foto yang sangat terlihat jauh dari rekayasa itu, dan tak lama Luhan seolah telah mendapat kepastian bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat berkata-kata. Sehun keluar dari apartemen itu.

Semua spekulasi yang bersarang di otaknya memang semuanya memberatkan Baekhyun. Luka di bibir itu tak salah lagi berasal dari Chanyeol dan alasan mengapa Sehun berada disana jelas sangat memberatkan posisi Baekhyun di mata Luhan.

Air mata itu pun kembali mengalir entah kenapa. Seminggu berlalu, seiring dengan derasnya berita yang tak kunjung teralihkan, Luhan benar-benar merasa terkhianati.

"Bodoh.."

Ia bahkan telah terlihat seperti orang gila karena menangis, mengumpat dan tertawa di saat yang bersamaan. Luhan merasa dirinya bodoh karena terkhianati. Siapa yang dikhianati? Sehun atau siapapun itu tak pernah memilikinya dan dimiliki olehnya. Jadi pantaskah Luhan merasa terkhianati?

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah.." Bisik Luhan lirih sembari terus mengelus rambut seseorang yang tengah membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Luhan. Tertidur nyaman di pangkuannya.

Andai saja ia tak datang dan pergi seenaknya, mungkin Luhan tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini.

000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

**To Tie The Knot**

By : Dara

Summary : Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. _It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you_. Chanbaek FF By Dara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 8 : Kebenaran Kecil diantara Kebenaran-Kebenaran yang Ada.**

.

.

.

.

.

00000000000000000000000000

"Kau mungkin lebih baik bercerai saja dengan yeoja itu."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tajam disaat Jongin justru berdecih tak suka. Tak ada lagi ketakutan yang harus Jongin tunjukan pada Chanyeol bahkan saat ia harus melontarkan kalimat yang kelewat sensitif pada si singa jantan yang tengah terluka ini.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya kearah Jongin. Ingin marah namun tak memiliki cukup tenaga, itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan sehingga mengusir Jongin dari ruangannya itu adalah hal yang terbaik menurutnya. Namun Jongin memilih untuk tidak menuruti perintah Chanyeol, ia justru menyilangkan kakinya dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar tetap rileks di kursi yang menghadap meja Chanyeol.

Jongin nyatanya memang selalu menuruti perkataan kakak sepupu yang sangat ia hormati itu. Tapi tidak kali ini, Jongin berfikir sosok dihadapannya ini bukanlah Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah tipe namja mapan yang tampan, rasional, sedikit kaku meskipun terlihat idiot saat tertawa. Dan yang sekarang Jongin dapati adalah Chanyeol yang uring-uringan, sering berkaca-kaca dan melankolis. Selalu melotot saat seseorang menyinggung nama Byun Baekhyun, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada ponsel atau tablet miliknya yang terus menerus memuat berita tentang Byun Baekhyun, dan yang paling parah adalah tak fokus pada pekerjaan.

Jongin bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana cerobohnya Park Chanyeol yang meninggalkan dokumen penting yang harus ia presentasikan pada klien diruangannya sendiri. Alhasil si cantik Nana harus menelan pil pahit berlari terburu-buru menuju ruangan Chanyeol hanya untuk mengambil dokumen.

Atau yang terburuk adalah saat Chanyeol dengan sengajanya menyenggol gelas minuman milik salah satu pemegang saham perusahaan yang terkenal sangat kolot itu hanya karena si tua itu menyinggung Baekhyun.

"_Aku tak peduli dengan semua kesopanan yang kumiliki, aku terlewat emosi karena si tua itu berani menyinggung istriku disaat aku tengah membicarakan masalah perusahaan. Tak peduli dengan reaksinya yang berlebihan, karena nyatanya tingkahku itu sangat menunjukan bahwa aku tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas itu padahal aku sengaja menyenggolnya agar jas mahalnya itu basah."_

Jongin bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya bisa melongo tak percaya dengan mata yang mengerjap seperti orang idiot, saat mendengar gerutuan Chanyeol kala itu. Namja tampan itu bahkan menyeringai seram seolah sehabis melakukan tindakan kriminal yang paling keren, padahal kelakuannya itu tak lebih dari sekedar kelakuan bocah yang merajuk.

Dan tolong beri tepuk tangan untuk Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu seperti dukun saja. Yang seolah menyihir Chanyeol yang rasional dan empiris ini menjadi sosok labil dan kekanakan.

"Jongin-ah kubilang keluar."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

Chanyeol menghela napas keras. Matanya menatap Jongin sekilas sebelum menatap benda-benda di sekitar mejanya. Mencari benda yang sekiranya pas untuk mendarat di wajah Jongin yang entah mengapa hari ini terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mata Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada lagi tablet yang bisa kau lempar seenaknya Hyung! Aku bahkan cukup bersabar menghadapi keganasanmu melempar tablet milikku itu dan kau berniat melemparkan sesuatu lagi ke arahku?!" Tuding Jongin tak terima.

Si tampan bermarga Park itu meringis. Masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan. Bahkan ia harus mendapati amukan Kyungsoo hanya karena sebuah tablet.

Memang hanya sebuah tablet, tablet yang Chanyeol lempar setelah Jongin menyinggung Baekhyun. Ia melakukan hal seperti itu hanya karena seseorang menyinggung istrinya disaat ia sendiri mengabaikan Baekhyun di rumah. Memulai perang dingin dengan tak bertegur sapa bahkan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang berulang kali berbicara padanya dengan deraian air mata.

Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa telah kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Aku minta maaf, anggap saja semuanya sudah selesai. Jangan ungkit lagi karena aku sudah mengantinya bahkan dengan seri yang lebih baru dari milikmu sebelumnya." Jelas Chanyeol sedikit frustasi sambil mengusap wajah kusutnya.

Jongin nyatanya tak bisa sepenuhnya sinis pada Chanyeol. Terlebih dengan kondisi Chanyeol yang sangat menyedihkan seperti ini. Jongin bahkan tak yakin namja ini bisa mengurus dirinya dengan baik. Lihat kantung mata hitam itu, wajah kusutnya yang pucat dan tatapan matanya yang kosong.

"Hyung sudah berapa lama kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku tidur dengan baik."

"Tidur dengan baik tak akan meninggalkan bekas kantung mata sebesar itu! Semua orang tahu kalau kau sekarang punya mata panda seperti itu."

"Kau benar-benar membaca berita tentangku."

Jongin berdecak kesal. Maksud hati mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol, tapi yang dikhawatirkan justru sangat menyebalkan seperti ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu sempat ada sebuah berita di media online yang memuat analisa wajah Chanyeol. Wajah kusut dengan kantung mata yang sempat tertangkap kamera saat memasuki kantor itu jelas dikaitkan dengan berita perselingkuhan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Bumbu-bumbu dalam berita hadir, spekulasi tentang Chanyeol yang stress dengan kelakuan istrinya sampai cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang membuat Chanyeol frustasi hingga sulit tidur. Ya, spekulasi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan tak akan jauh dari spekulasi kalau Baekhyun mencintai Sehun.

Berita itu bahkan membuat Chanyeol mual setengah mati sementara Jongin sibuk menggerutu dan Nana meringis prihatin.

"Siapa sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun itu?!" Gerutu Jongin sebal.

"Istriku tentu saja!"

"Ya! Istri yang membuatmu gila!"

"Oh ayolah Jongin aku sudah cukup stress dengan wartawan-wartawan yang selalu saja mengejarku. Terlebih yang bernama Kim Jongdae yang selalu menelpon ke kantor hingga membuat Nana kewalahan. Jangan tambah bebanku dengan suara kerasmu yang bahkan semakin membuat kepalaku sakit."

Jongin akhirnya mengatupkan bibirnya kalem. Nada bicara Chanyeol sangat lirih dan sarat akan frustasi. Keningnya banyak berkerut dengan mimik wajah yang seolah menggambarkan bahwa ialah namja paling nelangsa di dunia ini.

"Kau mencintainya Hyung.."

"Ya, aku mencintainya dan aku masih tidak bisa menerima jika saja istriku itu benar-benar memiliki hati pada namja itu."

Jongin meringis. Chanyeol bahkan telah berkaca-kaca. Astaga sisi melankolis namja Park ini muncul. Jongin menepuk punggung tangan Chanyeol yang terulur di meja dengan penuh prihatin. Ia mengerti jelas posisi Chanyeol.

Cinta karena terbiasa. Itulah kesimpulan Jongin. Sosok mempesona Baekhyun yang selalu berseliweran di sisi Chanyeol selama beberapa bulan ini sampai memasuki waktu beberapa minggu setelah pernikahan mereka, jelas mampu membuat Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan jatuh hati.

Jongin senang dengan fakta itu. Semua akan terasa lebih mudah saat ada cinta dalam pernikahan. Tak peduli dengan cinta yang muncul setelah pernikahan ataupun tidak, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu akan menjadi pasangan paling bahagia jika ada cinta diantara mereka.

Namun badai rumah tangga yang datang terlampau dini ini jelas membuat siapa saja terkejut. Jangankan Chanyeol yang mengalaminya, Jongin saja merasa terkejut setengah mati. Dan jika saja Jongin berada di posisi Chanyeol, sudah di pastikan semua jenis meja di apartemen itu akan terbalik dan acak-acakan. Kemarahan itu pasti akan membakar habis perasaan Jongin jika Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti Baekhyun.

Kata cerai pasti telah terlontar.

Chanyeol nyatanya sudah terlewat sabar dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Kejaran wartawan, spekulasi yang menyebar di masyarakat, pandangan sinis beberapa orang, tekanan perusahaan dan apapun itu jelas membuat Chanyeol dapat kapan saja tumbang.

Terlebih cinta itu telah ada. Jongin tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya menjadi Chanyeol, dan Jongin juga tak bisa menutup mata dengan seberapa terlukanya Baekhyun saat ini meskipun ia sepenuhnya berdiri untuk Chanyeol.

Dan entah kenapa Jongin secara tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesal pada Sehun. Padahal wujud rupa namja itu tak pernah Jongin ketahui. Hanya wajah tampannya saja yang berseliweran di media. Tapi namja itu jahat bagi Jongin, karena berani melukai kakak sepupu tersayangnya. Ia juga kesal dengan Baekhyun yang seolah berani bermain dibelakang Chanyeol.

Inikah yang disebut _hegemonic discourse_? Saat dimana sebuah anggapan mampu mengubah pemikiran banyak orang termasuk Jongin. Seperti yang diberitakan banyak media itulah, Baekhyun diposisikan seperti yeoja yang sebenarnya belum siap menikah hingga akhirnya berselingkuh dengan Sehun disaat ia telah memiliki Chanyeol yang mencintainya.

Ini drama sekali dan semua opini publik menjurus pada kebenaran bahwa Baekhyun berselingkuh, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan milik Chanyeol, dan Sehun yang menyelingkuhi istri orang lain.

Itulah kebenaran-kebenaran yang seolah beredar di hadapan banyak orang, padahal yang dianggap sebuah kebenaran itu bisa jadi bukanlah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya karena nyatanya ada kebenaran-kebenaran lainnya. Berita yang bukan sebuah kebenaran mutlak namun berhasil membuat banyak orang berfikir bahwa itulah kebenaran mutlak. Padahal bagi sebagian orang, kebenaran mutlak itu tidak ada.

Jadi ini memusingkan bukan? Seorang Chanyeol saja bahkan pusing dengan drama percintaannya ini.

Dan tolong jangan tanya Jongin karena namja seksi suami dari Do Kyungsoo itu jelas tengah kesal dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Dan yang terlintas di otaknya hanya dua kata. Cerai dan bertahan. Cerai untuk pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bahkan belum sampai hitungan tahun-tahunan itu atau doa agar Chanyeol bisa bertahan menghadapi semua ini.

"Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik." Jongin melemparkan senyum kekanakannya. Berharap suasana abu-abu yang mendadak tercipta ini agak berubah dengan senyumannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia jelas merasa bersyukur. Jongin tetap berdiri disisinya untuk hal ini meskipun ia sangat menyebalkan bahkan Chanyeol rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan kaus kaki saat namja Kim itu terus saja melontarkan kata cerai untuk pernikahannya dengan si mungil Byun Baekhyun.

"Tetap fokuslah pada pekerjaan Hyung, sedikit banyak kau membuatku jengkel jika masalah ini membuatmu seolah kehilangan kontrol atas pekerjaan."

"Tetap bantu aku Jongin-ah. Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap fokus."

"Kau memang harus fokus. Jangan sampai ayahmu mengamuk Hyung!"

Jongin mungkin tak bermaksud membuat kepala Chanyeol kembali berdenyut karena berani menyebut kata 'ayah' dalam percakapan mereka. Tak ada respon banyak dari sang ayah atas hal ini. Namja paruh baya yang kelewat bijaksana itu hanya melontarkan kalimat yang mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Sementara sang ibu justru berulang kali mendesaknya agar membicarakan masalah ini dengan Baekhyun secara baik-baik bahkan sang ibu dibantu oleh Yoora kakaknya dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk membantu Chanyeol menyelesaikan masalah.

Namun Chanyeol menolak, ini masalah pribadinya dengan Baekhyun dan ia tak ingin melibatkan siapapun. Chanyeol meminta keluarganya agar tetap bungkam dan tak banyak berkomentar pada siapapun.

Diamnya ia pada Baekhyun bukan berarti membuatnya larut dalam pahitnya perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Chanyeol tetap berusaha mencari celah agar ia mampu mengendalikan situasi dan menyelesaikan masalah, namun sampai sekarang Chanyeol belum bisa menemukan celah itu.

Ia belum mampu menjadi _spin doctor_ yang mampu memutar bahkan mengaduk opini publik soal hubungan antara dirinya, Baekhyun dan Sehun. Namun ini bukanlah penghalang bagi Chanyeol untuk terus berusaha menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Aku akan berusaha Jongin-ah." Putus Chanyeol. Jongin berdecak dengan wajah yang seolah meremehkan Chanyeol.

"Aku tunggu fokusmu nanti pada rapat sore ini. Presdir Ahn benar-benar telah berbaik hati dan-"

Mata Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja membulat dan kondisi itu membuat Jongin menghentikan kata-katanya. Dan di detik berikutnya suara teriakan Jongin kembali menggema di ruangan Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol telah menyambar jas miliknya serta kunci mobil kesayangannya. Melesat keluar ruangan dengan terburu-buru bahkan sebelum Nana sempat mencegah.

Dokumen yang kembali tertinggal. Apa ini yang Chanyeol sebut berusaha untuk fokus? Jongin jelas ingin meledak dan menangis di pelukan Kyungsoo saat ini saking stressnya melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Chanyeol benci dengan segala bentuk penyamaran yang harus ia kenakan saat ini. Situasi kelewat genting ini nyatanya masih sangat memberatkan Chanyeol. Bukan mustahil beberapa orang yang Chanyeol kenali sebagai wartawan itu masih membayang-bayanginya hingga Chanyeol harus menggunakan penyamaran agar tidak dikenali oleh mereka. Chanyeol membuka laci dashboard mobilnya dan menemukan satu buah topi hitam, masker hitam dan kacamata hitam pula di dalamnya.

Masing-masing benda penyamaran miliknya itu berdampingan pula dengan benda-benda penyamaran milik istrinya. Baekhyun sengaja menaruh kacamata hitamnya serta masker di dalam mobil Chanyeol dengan dalih agar mudah dijangkau saat ia ingin menyamar. Ia pula yang membelikan Chanyeol benda-benda itu. Dengan senyum jenakanya, Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol telah menjadi suaminya sekarang dan Chanyeol juga tak ubahnya seorang_ public figure_ sama sepertinya sehingga pasti memerlukan penyamaran di saat-saat tertentu.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Baekhyun nampak begitu ahli dalam urusan menyamar dan mengelabui wartawan. Namun entah kemana keahlian itu saat Baekhyun mengunjungi Sehun seminggu yang lalu, sehingga ada seorang wartawan beruntung yang mampu mengabadikan kebersamaan mereka.

Hanya kacamata hitamnya saja yang Baekhyun kenakan, disaat ia mengenakan masker, topi, syal dan kacamata hitamnya ketika menemui Chanyeol selagi mereka masih di masa pendekatan dahulu.

Dada Chanyeol berdenyut nyeri. Ingin mencoba berfikir positif namun tidak bisa. Ia sudah kelewat kecewa memang dengan kecerobohan Baekhyun, padahal apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seseorang yang sedang kalut?

Baekhyun nyatanya terlalu terbawa perasaan sedihnya hingga tak bisa berfikir jernih bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengenakan alat penyamarannya saat berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun. Dan Baekhyun juga nyatanya terlalu bodoh dengan memilih Sehun sebagai objek curahan hatinya saat itu. Sehingga berujung pada pelecehan seksual yang diterimanya, berita miring yang ditujukan padanya dan keretakan rumah tangga yang harus ditanggungnya.

Chanyeol menutup kembali laci dashboard mobilnya setelah mengenakan kacamata hitam miliknya. Sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan, Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang paling angkuh. Tak ada yang mengerubunginya seperti semut saat Chanyeol mulai melangkah menuju lobby basement apartemennya. Namun Chanyeol bisa merasakan beberapa lensa kamera mengarah padanya dan telah mengambil gambarnya.

Namja tampan itu berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Ia telah meminta pihak keamanan tempat ia tinggal ini untuk tetap setia menjaga privasinya dengan Baekhyun. Sehingga tak terlihat wartawan yang secara terang-terangan langsung mengerubunginya di wilayah apartemen. Namun soal beberapa diantara mereka yang membandel dan terlalu lincah hingga masih bisa mengambil gambarnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing.

Setidaknya di wilayah tempat tinggalnya ini ia memiliki ruang privasi yang lebih longgar dan luas dibandingkan dengan di kantor. Jangankan para wartawan yang memang bekerja untuk memburu berita, para karyawan yang bekerja disekitarnya saja sekarang tak ubahnya para pencari berita dadakan. Mata mereka mengawasi gerak-gerik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sendiri heran, ini telah satu minggu setelah berita itu muncul namun tak ada satupun berita yang mampu mengalihkan berita perselingkuhan ini.

Chanyeol juga sedikit curiga dengan adanya orang-orang yang bermain di situasi ini. Sehari setelah berita tidak menyenangkan itu, foto-foto kedekatan Baekhyun dengan Sehun beredar, sebagian merupakan editan orang yang tak bertanggung jawab dan sebagian lagi memang benar kedekatan nyata mereka sewaktu di lokasi syuting. Banyak akun di media sosial menghubung-hubungkan hal yang tidak masuk akal diantara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Semua hal ini jelas mempertegas bahwa seolah ada sesuatu yang tetap mempertahankan berita soal Baekhyun ini tetap berhembus bahkan semakin memanas saja.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Ia benar-benar merasa payah sekarang, masalah seperti ini tak bisa ia atasi dengan baik. Ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan dunia keartisan yang benar-benar rumit bak drama ini. Dan jika saja belum terlambat, rasanya Chanyeol menyesal memilih untuk menjadikan Baekhyun alat untuk mendompleng namanya demi perusahaan.

Karena alasan itulah hubungannya dan Baekhyun merenggang. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengulang semuanya. Berharap ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun dalam pertemuan normal layaknya pasangan biasa. Jika diperbolehkan ia ingin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Baekhyun lalu berkenalan, menjalin hubungan spesial dan menikah.

Bukan dengan obsesi untuk memanfaatkan Baekhyun lalu menikahinya hingga kini jatuh cinta pada yeoja mungil itu dan terluka sedemikian dalam hanya karena sebuah kekecewaan yang ia rasakan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Pintu lift yang membawanya menuju lantai tempat unit apartemennya berada itu terbuka. Chanyeol mengambil langkah panjang menuju pintu apartemennya. Seingat Chanyeol, dokumen yang ia butuhkan untuk rapat dengan Presdir Ahn sore ini tertinggal di meja ruang kerjanya dan Chanyeol hanya perlu berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, mengambil dokumen itu lalu pergi secepatnya menuju kantor.

Tak ada rencana ia akan menyapa Baekhyun atau sekedar mengecup kening istrinya itu sama seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya saat akan keluar rumah.

Jangan salahkan Chanyeol soal sikap kekanakannya yang masih saja mengabaikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tetap manusia biasa yang punya rasa egois. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan sempat menyiramkan minum collagen miliknya ke wajah Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang ini mungkin motif balas dendam Chanyeol atas apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sebelumnya, sekaligus ekspresi dari seberapa terluka dan kecewanya ia pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasukan kode-kode angka di gagang pintu apartemennya dan keningnya seketika mengerut. Ia telah masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menemukan dua pasang sepatu yeoja yang ia yakini bukan milik Baekhyun tergeletak di depan pintunya. Dua pasang sandal rumah yang Chanyeol sediakan khusus untuk tamu yang berkunjung ke apartemennya itu pun tak ada diraknya.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara dua orang yeoja yang saling bersahutan. Namja tampan itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat berhasil mengenali suara siapa gerangan yang terdengar olehnya.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung! Kau membuat malu keluarga lagi! Kenapa kau berselingkuh?!"

"Omonim kumohon hentikan, kasihan Baekkie! Omonim sudah…"

"Aa-ampun eom-eomma.."

Dan mata Chanyeol rasanya hampir melompat keluar saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa istri mungilnya yang ringkih itu tengah berlutut di lantai dengan kedua lengan kurusnya yang sibuk melindungi wajah dan kepalanya dari amukan seseorang.

"OMONIM!"

Keheningan pun muncul. Mata yeoja paruh baya yang sedang mengamuk pada Baekhyun itu terbelalak lebar. Tak jauh berbeda ekspresinya dengan yeoja lainnya yang berada diruangan itu.

"Chan-Chanyeol-ah?"

Itu suara kakak ipar Chanyeol yang masih setia memegangi tangan yeoja paruh baya yang masih menggenggam tas tangan miliknya erat.

Isak tangis terdengar diantara keheningan dan keterkejutan yang tercipta di ruang keluarga itu. Isak tangis milik si mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak pernah sanggup melihat seorang yeoja terluka dan tersakiti terlebih jika itu adalah Baekhyun, yeoja yang ia cintai.

Tubuh jangkungnya menghambur kearah Baekhyun yang masih berlutut bersimbah air mata. Chanyeol meringis diantara rasa bersalahnya saat mendapati beberapa memar di wajah Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil ringkih itu telah sepenuhnya berada di pelukannya. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat dengan dada yang naik turun, ia tak pernah menyangka akan melihat peristiwa seperti ini di depan matanya.

Ibunya saja bahkan tak pernah sampai hati mau memukul kakak perempuannya, sebesar apapun kesalahan yang kakaknya itu perbuat. Seorang anak perempuan seharusnya menjadi sosok yang paling ingin dilindungi oleh seorang ibu namun apa yang ibu mertuanya ini lakukan pada Baekhyun?

Didepan matanya, Nyonya Byun yang Chanyeol hormati sebagai ibu mertuanya itu memukuli Baekhyun dengan tas tangan miliknya itu hingga wajah dan tangan Baekhyun memar-memar seperti ini.

"Apa yang Omonim lakukan pada istriku?"

Kilat amarah di mata sang ibu mertua meredup, kalah tanding dengan kemarahan Chanyeol yang telah menguar di seisi ruangan. Pelukannya mengerat pada tubuh Baekhyun. Posisinya yang berlutut memeluk Baekhyun tak menghalangi Chanyeol untuk melihat ekspresi macam apa yang ibu mertuanya itu keluarkan.

"Chanyeol-ah, bawalah Baekhyun kedalam. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Ayo Omonim, kita duduk dulu." Suara bergetar milik Dabin terdengar. Dabin adalah istri sah dari kakak Baekhyun, Byun Baekbom. Yeoja cantik dengan rambut lurus jatuh yang mempesona itu menunjukan ekspresi ketakutannya yang amat sangat.

Chanyeol tahu seberapa kerasnya sang kakak ipar memegangi tangan ibu mertuanya agar berhenti menyiksa Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, masih dengan Baekhyun yang meringkuk di pelukannya, Chanyeol balas menatap wajah ibu mertuanya yang tak kalah kalut dengan ekspresi wajah yang lebih tenang.

"Pulanglah.. Omonim, Nonna-nim."

Sisi keras kepala yang membuat yeoja paruh baya ini sampai hati memukuli putrinya itu sendiri muncul. Nyonya Byun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tidak terima. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan permintaan Chanyeol yang seolah mengusirnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku perlu bicara dengan istrimu!"

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Ibu mertuanya itu mengatakan ia perlu bicara pada Baekhyun disaat yang Chanyeol lihat justru tingkah brutalnya yang memukuli Baekhyun?

Jika saja ia tidak dididik dengan sopan santun dan hormat pada orang tua, mungkin Chanyeol sudah berteriak marah bahkan sampai hati memukul balas ibu mertuanya itu. Jongin yang hanya menyinggung Baekhyun dengan kata-katanya saja harus membayar dengan tablet miliknya yang dibanting oleh Chanyeol, lalu bagaimana dengan Nyonya Byun yang sampai hati membuat wajah Baekhyun babak belur begini?

"Omonim ayo kita pulang…" Dabin sudah kelewat tidak nyaman. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca. Satu sisi ia merasa kasihan dan iba pada Baekhyun yang harus menanggung beban ini, apalagi sampai harus mendapat amukan dari ibu mertuanya juga. Padahal ia sendiri yang mengantar Nyonya Byun ke apartemen ini karena permintaan ibu mertuanya sendiri.

Namun Dabin tak pernah menyangka jika ibu mertuanya itu langsung menerjang Baekhyun, mendorongnya hingga jatuh dan memukulinya dengan tas tangannya yang berat. Dabin jelas terlalu terkejut bahkan tak mampu mencegah. Entah apa yang harus ia ceritakan pada suaminya, Baekbom nanti sebagai salah satu bentuk pertanggung jawabannya.

Terlebih setelah sang ibu mertua dengan keras kepalanya menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri dan menolak ajakan Dabin untuk segera pulang. Dabin ingin segera menangis secepatnya sekarang juga.

"Tahukah kau Baekhyun, apa reaksi keluarga Byun melihat berita memalukan ini? Ini lebih memalukan dari semua berita skandal yang pernah ditujukan padamu dasar anak tak berguna!"

"Omonim!"

Telinga Dabin berdenging. Desisan suara Chanyeol benar-benar mengancamnya. Dabin mengeluarkan ekspresi memohonnya pada Chanyeol. Meminta Chanyeol agar segera membawa Baekhyun masuk ke kamar atau kemanapun itu asal Baekhyun menghilang dari hadapan ibu mertuanya ini untuk sementara.

Tapi Chanyeol tak bergeming. Tubuh ringkih Baekhyun masih terkulai lemah di pelukannya sementara tangannya mengepal meremas kemeja Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih meringkuk layaknya anak anjing yang kedinginan dan ketakutan saat menghadapi musim dingin yang tidak bersahabat.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Beradu argumen bahkan berdebat dengan Nyonya Byun saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, bahkan mungkin tak pernah ada waktu yang tepat. Chanyeol benci dengan kenyataan bahwa masih saja ada orang tua yang berbicara dengan anaknya melalui kekerasan seperti ini. Terlalu primitif dan Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Sebagai suami kau harusnya menjaga Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Lagi-lagi tudingan serta tekanan harus ia terima. Pegangan tangan Baekhyun mengerat dan sayup-sayup Chanyeol dapat mendengar Baekhyun menggumamkan namanya berkali-kali.

"Aku telah melakukannya Omonim, kumohon mengertilah."

"Lalu apa kau bisa melakukan pembelaan atas berita yang telah mencoreng nama keluarga Byun bahkan keluargamu sendiri Park Chanyeol?"

"Omonim…" Dabin mencicit takut sembari menggenggam lengan ibu mertuanya.

"Aku tengah berusaha menyelesaikannya, aku akan mencari jalan terbaik. Ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan, Omonim. Aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas rumah tanggaku sendiri sama seperti apa yang aku janjikan pada Omonim dan Abeonim sewaktu aku mengikat janji suciku dengan putri kalian."

"Kumohon mengertilah Omonim. Aku akan melindungi Baekhyun. Sekeras apapun masalah yang kami hadapi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tanganku untuk Baekhyun, jadi berilah aku kesempatan penuh untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa campur tangan dari anda sebagai orang tua Baekhyun juga dari campur tangan keluargaku sendiri."

Chanyeol berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas yang cukup dalam. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun semakin bergetar dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun. Ia tatap wajah ibu mertuanya dalam. Mencoba meyakinkan yeoja paruh baya itu bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas masalah ini.

Biar bagaimanapun masalah ini bermula darinya. Dan Chanyeol sebagai seorang namja yang penuh tanggung jawab, tak akan pernah mengabaikan masalah ini.

Mata ibu mertuanya itu memicing sementara Dabin menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan tatapan cemas. Kasihan sekali kakak ipar Baekhyun itu, ia bahkan sibuk menahan napas berkali-kali sejak tadi.

"Sebagai suami dari putri anda, pribadiku tidak menyukai langkah anda untuk menggunakan kekerasan ini. Aku menghormati Omonim sama seperti aku menghormati ibuku. Tapi aku juga punya tanggung jawab atas Baekhyun dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti istriku."

Hati Baekhyun terenyuh. Ribuan perasaan bersalah yang telah bertransformasi menjadi ribuan jarum tak kasat mata itu menghujam hatinya dalam. Sakit. Bagaimana bisa kebodohan serta kecerobohannya ini melukai hati dari namja tampan yang bahkan rela memberikan punggungnya untuk tempat Baekhyun berlindung?

Walaupun terlambat, walaupun ia telah menerima semua pukulan ini, tapi Chanyeol tetap datang. Persetan dengan semua alasan dibalik mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja bak pahlawan muncul di sisinya saat ini bahkan memeluknya erat, Baekhyun tetap merasa dirinya adalah pribadi yang kelewat beruntung.

Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Kemeja namja itu telah basah oleh air matanya, namun Baekhyun tidak peduli karena Chanyeol mulai mengusap punggungnya lembut. Seolah memberi isyarat bahwa tidak masalah bagi Baekhyun menumpahkan semua rasa haru birunya di dadanya ini.

"Ini mungkin anda sebut sebagai ganjaran bagi apa yang mungkin anda duga telah Baekhyun lakukan. Namun aku secara pribadi tidak membenarkan hal ini, sebagai menantu anda, aku terluka melihat istriku diperlakukan seperti ini. Biar bagaimanapun, Baekhyun adalah buah hati anda dan tentunya anda tidak akan sampai hati melukainya."

Dabin kembali menahan napasnya. Namun apa yang selanjutnya terjadi memang diluar perkiraannya. Dabin awalnya mengutuk Chanyeol yang berani mengatakan hal sesensitif itu kearah ibu mertuanya. Secara tak langsung Chanyeol menyindir perilaku Nyonya Byun yang mengamuk pada Baekhyun. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang justru tubuh ibu mertuanya itu bergetar.

Kata-kata Chanyeol yang lembut namun tegas itu, mampu menyentuh hatinya hingga rasa bersalah pun menyeruak dalam hati Nyonya Byun. Ia telah menyakiti putrinya yang sedang dalam masalah. Ia telah melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke wajah, lengan dan tubuh Baekhyun hingga putrinya itu tak berdaya di pelukan menantunya sendiri.

Tak seharusnya ia seperti ini, ia seharusnya ikut membantu Baekhyun agar bangkit dari keterpurukan. Namun lagi-lagi anggapan diluar sana yang seolah menyajikan banyak kebenaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya tidak ia ketahui membuatnya gelap mata dan memposisikan putrinya sendiri sebagai subjek yang melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Kami menyayangi anda Omonim, dan tidak ingin Omonim terluka nantinya jika ikut campur dalam masalah ini, izinkan aku mengambil tanggung jawab penuhku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Tubuh Nyonya Byun rasanya ingin jatuh. Isak tangis Baekhyun kembali terdengar setelah keheningan diantara keempat orang itu kembali menyapa. Dabin dengan sigap menopang tubuh ibu mertuanya agar tidak langsung jatuh sementara dihadapannya Chanyeol berusaha untuk tetap tenang dengan terus menatap ibu mertuanya dengan topeng kesabaran yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Memang, kesabaran yang Chanyeol tunjukan itu hanya topeng saja. Karena nyatanya hatinya sendiri telah terbakar oleh amarah akibat melihat apa yang ia temukan tadi, terlebih dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang nampak semakin tidak berdaya di pelukannya.

"Kita pulang Dabin-ah.."

Dabin tersenyum dalam hati sementara Chanyeol bernapas lega.

"Tuhan memberkati anda, Omonim.." Doa Chanyeol menyertai kepergian ibu mertua serta kakak iparnya. Suara pintu yang telah tertutup dan terkunci secara otomatis itu terdengar. Chanyeol masih sibuk menghela napas lega saat suara yang membuat hatinya bergemuruh itu akhirnya masuk ke telinganya.

"K-kkau datang Yeollo.."

Air mata Chanyeol tumpah seketika. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Air matanya berlomba-lomba turun seolah ingin menyaingi Baekhyun yang telah lebih dulu menangis.

"Yeollo.. maafkan aku.."

"Sssst sudah sayang, jangan katakan apapun."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan matanya yang mulai terpejam perlahan. Chanyeol panik, ia menguncang tubuh Baekhyun sekali dan mata sayu Baekhyun pun kembali terbuka. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak sanggup melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memar-memar.

Persetan dengan sebutan ibu mertua yang Chanyeol sematkan pada ibu dari istrinya itu, karena nyatanya perilaku dari ibu mertuanya itu tak ubahnya dengan perilaku preman pasar. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali hingga air matanya pun jatuh mengenai pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf sayang.." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Dengan dramatis tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi suaminya.

"Aku yang salah, aku bodoh.."

Apa yang bisa keduanya lakukan saat ini adalah menyalahkan diri mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun yang merasa begitu bodoh karena dirinyalah berita itu beredar sementara Chanyeol merasa begitu lemah karena tak mampu melindungi Baekhyun. Ia bahkan kalah dengan egonya sendiri dan memilih untuk memulai perang dingin yang pada akhirnya hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap pipi Chanyeol hingga namja tampan itupun mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati kelembutan yang istrinya salurkan. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dihasilkan dari memar di sudut bibirnya hingga menyebabkan yeoja mungil itu meringis pelan.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" Seru Chanyeol khawatir. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Baekhyun dan meminta yeoja mungil itu agar mengalungkan lengan kurusnya di leher kokoh Chanyeol.

Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi ke rumah sakit, semua media akan meliputnya dan rumor baru akan beredar."

Kepala Chanyeol ingin meledak rasanya. Persetan dengan semua ini, persetan dengan berita ini, dan persetan dengan semua orang yang akan membicarakan Baekhyun nantinya, yang jelas istrinya ini butuh pertolongan.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang."

"Yeollo.."

Baekhyun semakin meremas kencang kemeja Chanyeol. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang bergetar. Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Ia menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua sementara Baekhyun terus saja menggumamkan kata tidak dan jangan untuk pergi kerumah sakit.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh mungil istrinya itu di ranjang. Menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, hanya saja yeoja mungil itu lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Yeollo jangan bawa aku kerumah sakit…" Pinta Baekhyun lagi.

"Baek-"

"Jangan panggil dokter kemari, kumohon.."

Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa jengkel. Ia sudah khawatir setengah mati tapi Baekhyun justru bertingkah demikian. Namun Chanyeol tak sepenuhnya merasa jengkel bahkan rasa jengkelnya itu sudah menguap entah kemana saat Baekhyun kembali menangis sembari menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang kurus.

Hati Chanyeol berdenyut nyeri, tingkah istrinya ini mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang trauma berat. Berbagai berita tidak menyenangkan, hujatan, makian serta sindiran yang dilayangkan banyak orang di media sosial jelas membuat Baekhyun terpuruk. Semuanya memberatkan posisi Baekhyun terlebih setelah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu dimana ia mendapatkan penganiyayaan dari ibu kandungnya sendiri karena berita ini.

"Ssst.. jangan menangis sayang. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika kau tidak menginginkannya." Bisik Chanyeol menenangkan, namja tampan itu telah berlutut di sisi ranjang sembari mengusap kepala sang istri lembut.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi memar Baekhyun, dan setelah memastikan Baekhyun telah kembali tenang, Chanyeol beranjak dari sisi ranjang setelah mengecup bibir istrinya cukup lama.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, menggumamkan nama Chanyeol dan mengusap bibirnya lembut dengan pipi yang merona. Baekhyun mengucap syukur dalam hati, Chanyeol telah kembali menjadi pribadinya yang hangat dan menyayanginya.

Tak lama, Chanyeol kembali dengan sebuah mangkuk plastik besar berisi air hangat beserta dengan kotak obat dan meletakannya di meja nakas samping ranjang, lalu mengambil sebuah handuk kecil bersih dari dalam lemari. Semua gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang cekatan itu tidak terlepas dari tatapan mata Baekhyun yang sayu.

"Tetaplah berbaring, jangan bergerak ya." Chanyeol dengan telaten mengompres memar-memar di wajah Baekhyun.

"Ssshhh… s-ssakit Yeol.."

Air mata Baekhyun kembali menetes. Rasanya sakit sekali saat air hangat itu menyapu bagian sudut bibirnya yang memar. Seolah bisa merasakan sakit yang sang istri rasakan, Chanyeol juga ikut meringis. Namja tampan itu akhirnya naik keatas ranjang. Memposisikan dirinya setengah berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dari samping dan mulai menyadarkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mulai kembali mengompres luka memar Baekhyun. Namja tampan ini beranggapan bahwa posisinya yang memeluk Baekhyun ini akan membuat istrinya itu nyaman dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dan anggapan itu memang benar adanya. Baekhyun lebih tenang dan bisa menahan sakitnya meskipun Chanyeol harus ikhlas lengannya dijadikan pelampiasan Baekhyun.

Yeoja mungil itu meremas lengan Chanyeol kuat saat sakit menderanya sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan membisikan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan.

"Jika belum sembuh juga, aku akan benar-benar membawamu ke rumah sakit tanpa pertimbangan apapun."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan tak sampai beberapa detik ia kembali meringis. Memar di bibirnya itu benar-benar menganggu.

"Kau sudah mengobatinya, pasti akan sembuh."

"Ini hanya obat memar biasa, lagipula aku khawatir dengan kondisi lenganmu ini! Lengan sekurus ini menangkis pukulan tas seberat itu benar-benar mengerikan! Aku khawatir ada keretakan disana." Gerutu Chanyeol sembari menyentuh lengan Baekhyun lembut. Ada luka memar juga disana, Chanyeol tahu benar bagaimana posisi lengan Baekhyun yang melindungi wajah dan kepalanya sendiri tadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kembali mengelus pipi Chanyeol lembut sembari berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan apa yang Chanyeol cemaskan itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Chanyeol berdecak pelan. Ia yakin seratus persen apa yang Baekhyun katakan itu semata-mata hanya untuk membuatnya tidak khawatir.

"Sekarang minumlah obat penghilang rasa sakitnya lalu tidur."

Chanyeol turun dari ranjang, mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakit dari kotak obat dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. Dari sekian banyak hal yang Baekhyun tidak sukai di dalam hidupnya, minum obat berada di urutan paling pertama. Namun tatapan mata Chanyeol yang seolah memerintahkannya untuk segera meminum obat itu membuat Baekhyun tak berkutik.

"Pahit…" Keluh Baekhyun manja. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Berapa usia makhluk mungil ini? Masih mengeluh pahit saat meminum obat itu sungguh kekanakan menurut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut. Mengecup keningnya lama dan menyelimuti Baekhyun hingga leher. Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Jari-jari kurusnya masih setia mengenggam tangan kekar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Mata sipit Baekhyun kembali terbuka saat merasakan Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beranjak meninggalkan sisi ranjang.

"Ada apa…?"

"Jangan pergi. Tetap disisiku Yeollo.. aku membutuhkanmu.."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Baekhyun membutuhkannya, yeoja mungil itu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang memelas dan memohon. Istrinya itu juga telah kembali mengenggam tangan Chanyeol erat dan tentunya Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain tetap berada di sisi Baekhyun.

"Aku akan tetap disini.." Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, memberi ruang bagi sang suami agar lebih leluasa ikut berbaring disampingnya.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mulai meraih lengan Baekhyun dan mendekapnya hangat. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Menghirup kuat aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami.

"Chanyeol…"

"Hm?"

"Soal berita itu a-aku.."

"Jangan membahasnya."

Baekhyun langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Suara Chanyeol benar-benar rendah dan menakutkan. Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya ini menegang dan Chanyeol tahu pasti Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Tidurlah sayang, aku disini.." Bisik Chanyeol lembut. Tubuh Baekhyun pun segera melemas dibuatnya. Terlebih setelah mendapatkan beberapa kecupan mesra yang berakhir di bibirnya yang ranum itu jelas membuat pipi Baekhyun merona hebat.

Manik mata kecilnya menatap mata bulat milik suaminya dan saat itulah Baekhyun merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam mata indah Park Chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku.." Pinta Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, hatinya menghangat secara tiba-tiba mendengar permintaan Baekhyun.

Ia benar-benar merasa dibutuhkan oleh Baekhyun, dan permintaan ini jelas meruntuhkan pemikiran bodoh Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun memiliki rasa pada Sehun. Namun disatu sisi perasaan bersalah juga menyeruak masuk secara perlahan ke dalam hatinya. Permintaan Baekhyun ini secara tidak langsung menyisyaratkan bahwa ia pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun, oleh karena itu yeoja mungil itu meminta Chanyeol untuk tetap berada disisinya.

Meninggalkan dalam arti mengabaikan Baekhyun. Seminggu penuh Chanyeol bungkam, tidak berbicara apapun, sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan pulang larut malam bahkan sempat menginap di kantor. Padahal kesibukan yang ia jalani di kantor pun semuanya terbengkalai dan tak terselesaikan secara benar karena kepalanya sepenuhnya di penuhi oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol…"

"Aku janji. Aku akan tetap disisimu sayang.."

"Sampai aku terbangun nanti?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya bingung sementara Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Seminggu ini aku selalu mimpi buruk. Aku sangat takut Chanyeol. Karena itu aku selalu mengunci rapat pintu kamar, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kau tetap berada disini, jadi jika aku mengalami mimpi buruk dan terbangun kali ini, aku bisa melihatmu berada disampingku dan menenangkanku."

Permintaan sederhana itu membuat Chanyeol terenyuh dan semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Ia telah berfikir negatif soal tingkah Baekhyun yang mengunci kamar mereka, tanpa tahu bahwa istrinya itu tengah dilanda ketakutan karena mimpi buruk.

"Aku janji, aku akan tetap disisimu sampai kau terbangun dan sampai kapanpun sayang.."

Baekhyun tersenyum, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena Chanyeol telah berjanji tetap berada disisinya sampai ia terbangun nanti bahkan selamanya. Ucapan Chanyeol pada ibunya tadi ternyata bukan omong kosong. Chanyeol telah berjanji padanya.

Meskipun Chanyeol tak ingin membahas masalah mereka yang melibatkan Sehun, Baekhyun tetap merasa lega karena hati Chanyeol setidaknya telah kembali terbuka untuknya. Dan itu yang terpenting karena terpuruknya Baekhyun, lebih banyak dikarenakan rasa bersalahnya pada Chanyeol dan menjauhnya Chanyeol dari jangkauannya selama seminggu ini.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeollo.."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut sampai akhirnya yeoja mungil itu perlahan tertidur dengan senyuman yang terpahat di bibirnya. Baekhyun tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk di pelukan sang suami. Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berulang kali, menyalurkan kehangatan sebesar mungkin pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Pada akhirnya ia kembali menyerah pada hatinya sendiri, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu, Chanyeol masih berada pada egonya yang besar untuk mengabaikan Baekhyun. Namun setelah melihat seberapa tersiksanya Baekhyun, ego Chanyeol seketika runtuh. Istrinya itu bahkan harus mendapat tekanan baru dari ibunya sendiri.

Bukannya Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan tekanan dari keluarganya soal masalah ini, ia juga merasakannya. Hanya saja Chanyeol merasa lebih beruntung karena kedua orang tuanya masih tetap mendukungnya, sementara Baekhyun harus mendapatkan penyiksaan fisik seperti ini. Chanyeol benar-benar kesal melihatnya.

Tangannya kembali mengepal. Chanyeol tidak menyangka ibu mertuanya adalah orang seperti itu. Jika saja ia dan Baekhyun tidak sedang terbelenggu dalam masalah yang pelik ini, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan ragu untuk melaporkan ibu mertuanya ke pihak berwajib atas tindakan penganiyayaan pada istrinya.

Namun Chanyeol nampaknya harus berfikir dua kali. Baekhyun bahkan menangis saat Chanyeol ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit. Penolakan Baekhyun ada benarnya, yeoja mungil itu tentu khawatir luar biasa. Apa kata orang nanti saat dirinya yang tengah diterjang badai berita perselingkuhan dengan Sehun, dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan luka memar seperti habis dipukuli seperti ini?

Semuanya tentu akan menjadi keruh dan membuat hati Chanyeol semakin panas. Otaknya berfikir keras untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Baekhyun butuh pertolongannya, Ia juga sudah bersumpah untuk terus melindungi Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya hatinya ini harus berdamai dengan Baekhyun, egonya harus teredam. Ia juga tak akan pernah sanggup melihat istri cantiknya ini terluka karena Chanyeol sangat mencintainya.

Namja tampan itu kembali mengecup kening Baekhyun lama, sedikit terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi lucu yang Baekhyun keluarkan saat tengah tertidur, nafasnya teratur dan wajahnya sangat polos seperti bayi. Siapa sangka yeoja mungil yang sangat menggemaskan saat tidur ini nyatanya adalah mantan aktris papan atas dengan image-nya yang glamor, anggun sekaligus seksi. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa istrinya ini juga merupakan pribadi yang menggemaskan.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, Byun Baekboo.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia cukup lelah hari ini, diliriknya jam tangan super mahal yang melingkar kokoh di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 8 malam dan sudah saatnya ia pulang, namun suara-suara menganggu di sampingnya ini masih saja terdengar. Chanyeol melirik kearah kanan tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Ada Nana yang berdiri anggun sekaligus angkuh seperti biasanya. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa map berisi dokumen dan sebuah tablet super canggih yang hampir delapan puluh persen berisi tentang jadwal kerja Chanyeol.

Disamping Nana berdiri sosok Kim Jongin, sang sepupu. Sibuk menggerutu sambil menatap Chanyeol sinis. Ya, kalian benar. Dari sinilah suara-suara yang Chanyeol anggap menganggu itu berasal, dari Kim Jongin tentunya.

"Berhentilah menggerutu Jongin, aku hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja."

"Terlambat 34 menit. Ya masih dalam hitungan menit." Sindir Jongin sinis membuat telinga Chanyeol berdenging.

"Nana, urus namja menyebalkan ini. Aku mau pulang!" Balas Chanyeol tak kalah sinis. Nana menganggukan kepalanya patuh sembari menggumamkan kata 'ya' pada Chanyeol.

Jongin yang jelas tidak terima dengan ucapan Chanyeol hampir saja berseru tak terima, namun namja tampan itu memilih untuk mengatupkan bibirnya kembali saat melihat delikan mata Chanyeol yang menyeramkan itu. Dan Jongin semakin menggerutu saat Chanyeol langsung melenggang memasuki lift dan menutup pintunya cepat setelah mengisyaratkan Jongin dan Nana untuk tidak mengikutinya memasuki lift.

Ketiganya memang tengah menunggu lift tadi, mereka sedang berada di dalam gedung mewah perusahaan di bawah naungan Presdir Ahn, klien dari perusahaan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan Presdir menyebalkan seperti dia, Nana-ya!"

Nana hanya bisa tersenyum kekanakan menanggapi tingkah Jongin. Sementara Jongin mulai berdecak sebal. Nana dengan polosnya kembali memencet tombol turun pada lift di hadapan mereka dan meminta Jongin untuk bersama menunggu hingga liftnya terbuka kembali dan bisa membawa mereka turun ke bawah.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, saat ini yang ia butuhkan hanyalah pelukan nyaman sang istri, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuat kepalanya pening hari ini. Jongin panik setengah mati saat lebih dari tiga jam Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali dari apartemennya. Panggilannya pada ponsel Chanyeol tidak diangkat sementara rapat penting dengan Presdir Ahn tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

Hingga di panggilan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya, suara Chanyeol akhirnya menyahut dari ujung sana. Suaranya serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Sukses membuat Jongin jengkel setengah mati hingga rasanya ingin menguliti Chanyeol segera mungkin.

Akhirnya Chanyeol datang terlambat. Namja tampan itu meringis saat mendapati sosok Nana dan Jongin yang tengah berbincang dengan Presdir Ahn di ruangannya. Menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali adalah hal yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan di tengah kecanggungannya. Ia mengutuk tingkahnya sendiri yang tidak professional, sementara Jongin sibuk menyumpah serapahi Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu sungkan Tuan Park. Tuan Kim memberitahuku jika istrimu sedang sakit. Ia adalah yang paling membutuhkanmu saat ini, istriku juga melakukan hal yang sama jika sakit. Tak ingin melepaskan tanganku begitu saja."

Kaki Chanyeol rasanya melemas begitu saja.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa Presdir tua bermarga Ahn ini sangat pengertian padanya? Ia terlambat karena masalah pribadi dan rapat yang dijalaninya ini adalah rapat penting dan Presdir Ahn justru memakluminya dengan senyuman bahkan sedikit terkekeh saat menceritakan tentang kesamaan tingkah istrinya dengan Baekhyun saat sedang sakit.

Chanyeol memang sempat beralasan panjang lebar pada Jongin lewat sambungan telepon tadi. Mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sedang sakit dan tidak mungkin ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Chanyeol sedikit berbohong memang karena tidak mungkin ia mengatakan pada Jongin secara terang-terangan bahwa Baekhyun baru saja mendapatkan penganiyayaan dari ibu mertuanya.

Chanyeol juga secara pribadi lupa dengan rapat itu, padahal karena rapat itulah Chanyeol kembali ke apartemen untuk mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal. Dan munculnya sikap maklum yang ditujukan oleh Presdir Ahn padanya ini mungkin tidak terlepas dari lobi yang Jongin lakukan. Namja tampan sekaligus seksi itu memang yang terbaik dan yang paling bisa Chanyeol andalkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam lift, memikirkan tentang Jongin, ia rasanya sangat perlu mentraktir Jongin makan siang atau makan malam yang paling enak. Jongin banyak membantunya meskipun menyebalkan. Dan Chanyeol juga tak memiliki maksud buruk dengan Jongin tadi. Ia hanya lelah dan butuh pulang ke apartemen segera.

Oh ya… jangan lupakan asisten setianya, Nana. Yeoja tinggi itu juga banyak membantunya bahkan cukup direpotkan dalam masalah pribadi yang Chanyeol hadapi. Chanyeol perlu memberi penghargaan special untuk kedua orang yang telah membantunya itu.

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan bermarga Park itu telah tiba di apartemennya. Chanyeol dengan cekatan menekan tombol password dari apartemennya dan melangkah masuk kedalam. Suasananya masih sama seperti ia terakhir kali meninggalkannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Chanyeol berjalan tergesa menuju kamar. Ia tentunya ingin segera bertemu dengan Baekhyun, sang istri.

Untuk alasan itulah Chanyeol memilih meninggalkan Jongin dan Nana. Jongin akan terus mengoceh, dan menceramahi Chanyeol panjang lebar. Ini tentu akan semakin mengulur waktu Chanyeol padahal Chanyeol tengah khawatir setengah mati dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega saat Baekhyun masih berbaring di ranjang mereka dengan mata yang terpejam. Masih tertidur rupanya dan Chanyeol tentunya lega karena ia tidak perlu memberikan banyak alasan pada Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu akan tetap mendapati Chanyeol disampingnya nanti karena Baekhyun belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Tak sampai lima belas menit, namja tampan itu telah tampak lebih segar setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol memilih untuk mengenakan piyama motif bintang, dan dahinya berkerut saat mendapati piyama bintang milik Baekhyun yang sama dengan miliknya itu masih terlipat rapi di lemari.

Baekhyun belum menganti pakaiannya sedari tadi tentunya. Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan kaus santai dan celana pendek. Baekhyun perlu mandi agar lebih segar dan Chanyeol akan membangunkannya sebentar. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah cukup lama tertidur, ia tentu tidak akan terganggu jika dibangunkan untuk bersih-bersih diri, pikir Chanyeol.

Namja tampan itu berjalan pelan kearah ranjang, mendekati Baekhyun dan saat itulah dahi Chanyeol kembali mengerut. Ada lelehan air mata di pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengusapnya pelan. Masih terasa basah di tangannya. Apa istrinya ini menangis dalam tidurnya?

"Sayang.."

Mata Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya membulat saat mendapati kepala Baekhyun jatuh terkulai ke sampingnya saat ia berusaha membangunkan istrinya itu.

Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri dan seketika kepanikan melanda Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 8 : Kebenaran Kecil diantara Kebenaran-Kebenaran yang Ada. **

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Eh buseeet ini apaan? *ngumpet di ketek Tao

Ini mungkin yang kesekian kalinya saya lama update huks, saya biasanya update dengan selang tiga sampai lima hari atau paling lambat satu minggu, tapi ini kayanya udah lewat dari 2 minggu saya baru update miaaaan *nunduk*

Saya beneran sibuk *bukannya sok sibuk yee* wkwkkwkwk 2 minggu ini saya disibukan dengan presentasi individu ke beberapa dosen, saya juga sibuk di organisasi kampus jadi maaf sekali saya terlambat update….

Jujur saya baru mulai nulis chapter ini kemarin. Dari kemarin sore abis pulang kampus saya langsung buru-buru nyempetin diri buat nulis sampai akhirnya selesai pagi ini, saya sengaja post pagi-pagi nih takut ntar malem ga sempet mau belajar buat UAS hari senin *ujian tak kunjung usai

Oke fix saya curhat wkwkwkwkkwk

Baiklah kembali ke cerita, jujur ini adalah chapter tersulit setelah saya bilang chapter 6 adalah yang tersulit, saya ga berhasil nemu feel di beberapa adegan chapter ini jadi mohon maaaf bgt, tapi ini sudah sesuai dengan kerangka cerita yang saya buat. Jadi pas saya liat kerangka ceritanya dan saya coba bentuk jadi chapter ini saya rada nge-blank sendiri. Bahkan ada satu adegan di kerangka cerita yang ga berhasil saya masukin, yaitu adegan hunhan. Sebenernya seharusnya ada nyempil adegan hunhan dan adegan hunhan itu sebenernya yang bakal jadi bom.

Tapi apa daya saya kurang dapat feelnya, jd bomnya saya pending wkwkwkk *plak

Dan untuk sub judulnya yang kebenaran-kebenaran itu saya murni seratus persen terinspirasi dari salah satu teori dalam mata kuliah saya.. Dan saya masih aja ngarep ada yang bener jawab saya dari jurusan apa *plak

Saya kuliah di jurusan HI alias Hubungan Intim *plak* salah…salah maksudnye Hubungan Internasional.

Dan inspirasi ff To Tie The Knot ini saya dapatkan dari perkuliahan. Saya mau cerita sedikit, awalnya memang terinspirasi dari salah satu idiom bahasa inggris yaitu to tie the knot yang artinya itu menikah. Dan saya dapat gambaran ide cerita pas lagi kuliah teori HI, jadi kan kalo di HI itu objek yang ditelitinya itu negara, nah dalam ff ini saya berusaha untuk menggambarkan karakter Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai 2 negara berbeda. Yang masing-masing memiliki kepentingan nasional masing-masing sama kaya negara lah intinya, dalam hal ini Baekhyun dengan kepentingannya buat keluar dari dunia artis terus Chanyeol punya kepentingan bisnis.

Terus dua dunia yaitu dunia bisnis dan dunia keartisan yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hadapi saat ini saya berusaha gambarkan sebagai sistem dunia internasional yang _**anarki **_dimana ada persaingan, kompetisi dan kemampuan untuk bisa survive. Nah ini saya gambarkan banget kalo di dunia bisnis si Chanyeol harus ngadepin pemegang saham yang pada kolot segala macem dan Chanyeol yang manfaatin Baekhyun supaya menang kompetisi buat jadi presdir. Sedangkan di dunia Baekhyun, dia harus bertahan (Survive) di dunia keartisan yang kelam, penuh persaingan bahkan Baek harus rela hilang keperawanan supaya bisa bertahan dan tetep jadi pemeran utama

Dan untuk karakter Sehun dan Jongin itu saya gambarkan seperti _pressure group. _Dalam politik internasional tuh ada beberapa kelompok yang mempengaruhi bahkan memaksa seorang presiden untuk mengeluarkan kebijakan luar negeri, nah itu yang namanya _pressure group. _Makanya kan saya gambarin si duo maknae ini karakternya kaya pemaksa gitu, si Sehun yang maksa Baekhyun buat lupain Chanyeol terus si Jongin yang juga maksa banget ga suka sama Baekhyun, ngomongnya cerai-cerai mulu

Kalo buat karakter Luhan, dia itu victim. Alias korban aja, korban keganasan Sehun *diamuk Luhan

Itulah kode-kode tentang jurusan saya, tapi apa daya ga ada yng bisa nebak *nangis dipojokan* padahal saya udh masukin istilah **Leviathan** kemarin sebagai kode,

…_..Jongin masih sibuk memekik heboh sambil berusaha membereskan tabletnya yang hancur bahkan serpihan kecilnya telah terlempar kemana-mana. Namun protes Jongin terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol. Astaga, Chanyeol terlihat seperti __**Leviathan**__ yang hendak memakan orang. _

kalo yang nyadar ada istilah ini, Leviathan itu monster laut serem banget yang dipakai Thomas Hobbes untuk menggambarkan negara.

Saya juga masukin istilah hegemonic discourse dalam FF ini. Istilah baru banget saya dapat dari perkuliahan minggu lalu di teori HI, yang menurut saya cocok banget sama kondisi dimana media itu semacam mengarahkan opini publik kearah bahwa Baekhyun itu perempuan ga bener yang biar udh nikah tapi tetep selingkuh, Chanyeol sedih karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan terus si Sehun yang nyelingkuhin istri orang. Jadi intinya semacam ada discourse yang mempengaruhi kebeneran itu, Semua orang anggap hal-hal itu bener dan merupakan kebenaran yang nyata, padahal berita itu hanya kebenaran kecil diantara kebenaran-kebenaran yang emang dirasain sama Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun. Karena dalam teori yang saya pelajari kebenaran mutlak itu ga ada yang ada, hanya ada pemikiran tentang kebenaran-kebenaran

Nah itu yang pengen saya sajikan dalam ff ini, bahwa kebenaran yang beredar tentang berita perselingkuhan itu banyak dan semua pengen anggapannya di kata bener padahal belom tentu bener karena kebenaran mutlak itu ga ada *saya mabok sendiri jelasinnya* pokoknya gitu dah *plak

Yang penasaran soal teori yang bilang, kebenaran mutlak ga ada dan kebenaran-kebenaran ini bisa cek di gugel teori Post Positivism, Post-Structural, Critical Theory dan bla-blanya. Saya jamin mabok *plak* saya yang belajar mabok *huks

jadi saya nulis ff ini juga sebagai pelarian dari maboknya saya dengan perkuliahan, makanya jdnya gaje *plak* dan buat yang paham dengan teori-teori tersebut karena misalnya ternyata satu divisi sama saya, terus ga sepaham ama usaha saya menggambarkan tokoh-tokoh di ff ini saya minta maaf banget karena saya juga bukan expert huks, saya juga masih belajar, dan sudah dikata saya cuma lg mabok ama kuliah makanya sampe terinspirasi ff macem ini wkwkwkwk *tawa setan

Dan terakhir buat readers yang kecewa kenapa sih si Sehun jahat lagi padahal kan dia udh sempet sadar di chapter 6 kok di chapter 7 jahat lagi dan menganggap ini aneh memang saya sengaja fufufuffu karena yang saya baca ada beberapa tipe obsesi, salah satunya yang semacam obsesi musiman, alias obsesi yang suka hilang timbul. Kadang dia merasa bersalah udh obsesi tapi kadang kalo ada kesempatan juga sikat hajar ajee gitu wkwkwk makanya saya bikin Sehun kaya gitu, nanti bakal saya jelasin di chap selanjutnya alasan mengapa obsesi Sehun itu musiman, datang dan pergi eaaaaaak *plak

Okeh lagi lagi saya curhat panjang lebar di author note, ini ngomong-ngomong author note saya panjang bgt bahkan ada readers yang bilang kalo author note saya dipisah tuh bisa bikin ff sendiri wkwkwkw tapi ga apa apa ya readers saya mau ngobrol aja gitu biar readers paham *plak maklum saya orangnya demen ngoceh *ga nanya* kalo gasuka dan menganggu di skip aja author notenya *asal jangan reviewnya yang di skip *puppy eyes

Buat yang udh kirim PM makasih bangeeeet! Walaupun ada beberapa yang cuma bilang AUTHOORR APDEET! Wkwkwkwk tapi saya girang banget, dan entah kenapa kok saya malah seneng dipanggil Author ya? Terkesan saya itu keren bgt gitu dipanggil author berasa kaya udh nulis buku novel mahakarya gitu dipanggil author padahal ff saya abal wkwkwk

Makasih buat yang udah review~ Love u all! Komentar, kritik dan saran kalian benar2 membuat saya bangga dengan karya saya sendiri

Akhir kata revieeeew ya~ Chanbaek JJANG! Cieeeee comeback yang nomor 61 ama 04 sebelahaaan *uhuk* jodoh itu *uhuk* Cieeeee yang di superman return cocok banget udah kaya pasutri ngurus anaak *uhuk* *keselek biji chanyeol *plak

Intinya saya bahagia banget Chanbaek mengudara~ CHANBAEK HARDCORE SHIPPPERR!

Review please…

* * *

Sign

Dara


	9. Chapter 9

Luhan masih terpaku di posisinya. Sejak pagi hari hingga siang menjelang kini, mata gemerlap itu masih tetap berusaha fokus dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini di layar kaca. Helaan nafas pelan terdengar diselingi dengan beberapa butir air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi yeoja cantik asal negeri tirai bambu itu. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri, jemarinya yang lentik meremas remote televisi kencang hingga buku-buku jarinya hampir memutih.

Ini sudah satu minggu bukan? Pikir Luhan, si yeoja cantik bermata seindah berlian dan wajah secantik rembulan.

"Matikan televisinya."

Luhan tak ingin menolehkan kepalanya. Berusaha menulikan pendengarannya saat suara seorang namja dewasa menyapa gendang telingannya secara tiba-tiba.

Merasa diabaikan, Oh Sehun mulai berdecak sebal. Namja yang hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya itu melangkah cepat kearah Luhan. Merampas remote televisi dari tangan Luhan dan menekan tombol off disana. Televisi telah mati seiring dengan helaan nafas panjang yang kembali Luhan keluarkan.

"Berikan remote itu dan pergilah."

Sehun memicingkan matanya tak suka dengan permintaan Luhan. Ia telah berdiri dekat dengan Luhan. Berdiri di sisi samping sofa yang Luhan duduki sementara matanya masih belum terlepas dari sosok Luhan yang masih enggan untuk melihatnya. Tak sampai satu menit, mata namja tampan itu mulai memicing.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun seolah tak percaya dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang membekas di pipi Luhan.

Luhan mengusap pipinya kasar hingga memerah. Melirik kearah Sehun sekilas sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sofa. Sehun tidak terima dengan sikap Luhan yang seenaknya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Luhan meringis pelan saat Sehun dengan kasar mencekal lengannya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak saat deru nafas Sehun menyapa bagian samping lehernya. Namja tampan itu nampaknya tak hanya mencekal tangan Luhan, ia juga memeluk tubuh kurus itu dari samping. Memberikan ciuman kupu-kupunya di leher Luhan hingga meninggalkan jejak merah tipis yang cukup terlihat.

"Aku ingin.." Bisikan Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan tak kuasa untuk tidak mendesah pelan. Sehun menyeringai. Saat tubuh dalam dekapannya ini tiba-tiba melemas, Sehun merasa dirinya menang kembali. Menang atas diri Luhan yang selalu lemah dihadapannya.

"Lu.."

Luhan semakin memejamkan matanya erat, tak berniat sedikitpun membuka matanya sama sekali. Karena Luhan tahu air matanya akan mengalir begitu saja saat ia membuka mata. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sementara bibir dan lidahnya telah bergerak menginvasi bagian leher dan pundak mulusnya.

Sehun tersenyum senang saat Luhan memilih untuk tidak menolak, ia menarik lengan Luhan untuk melingkar di lehernya yang kokoh. Menyingkap kaus longgar Luhan hingga pakaian dalam yeoja itu terlihat sepenuhnya.

Luhan seolah dibawa ke masa dimana ia begitu dipuja dengan agung oleh namja tampan ini. Sehun menghela tubuhnya lembut kearah ranjang. Hingga tubuh mereka bergelung dalam peluh dan hasrat yang telah menggila. Luhan sungguh berharap tak ada akhir untuk manisnya hubungan badan mereka. Berusaha mengabaikan rasa pahit yang pasti tertinggal setelah ini semua berakhir.

Denyutan hatinya terdengar keras. Sekuat apapun Luhan menutupinya, hatinya tetap akan kembali menganga terluka, berdarah bahkan telah bernanah.

"Sayang…"

Air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan di pelupuk mata indah berlian itupun lolos satu persatu. Sadar akan hal itu, Luhan yang tak ingin terlihat terlalu menyedihkan dihadapan sang terkasih itupun memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun.

Isakan tangis sesekali lolos dan Luhan berusaha untuk menyamarkannya dengan desahan yang ia buat. Sehun begitu gagah, tubuh rapuh Luhan pun terguncang berulang kali. Hingga titik putih itupun terlihat seiring dengan remasan lembut Sehun di dadanya, Luhan tersenyum.

Kehangatan mengaliri tubuhnya saat Sehun telah mengikuti jejaknya untuk ikut merasakan surga dunia lewat lubang senggama.

Setelahnya, tak ada yang bergerak ketika perasaan mulai menyusup perlahan dibalik nikmatnya penyatuan biologis diantara mereka.

Mata Sehun perlahan meredup. Ia menarik tubuhnya lembut dari Luhan namun yeoja cantik itu menolak. Air mata ini akan terlihat ketika Sehun berusaha memisahkan tautan mesra tubuh mereka dan disatu sisi Luhan khawatir Sehun akan lari darinya.

Sehun menyerah dan memilih mengusap kepala Luhan lembut. Ia bukanlah orang dungu yang tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Luhan telah berurai air mata. Namja tampan itu akhirnya menarik selimut di ranjang hangat itu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang baru saja bergejolak menuntaskan hasrat. Luhan kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"_Berikan satu bintang untukku! Maka aku akan pastikan diriku ini menjadi milikmu.."_

"_Kau bercanda?"_

"_Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"_

"_Permintaanmu konyol sekali. Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya untukmu?"_

"_Dasar menyebalkan!"_

"_Hey aku bahkan akan menyerahkan diriku sendiri untukmu suatu saat nanti."_

"_Eoh?"_

"_Akulah yang akan jadi bintang untukmu."_

.

.

.

.

When you walked away, all I could think about was you promised

Am I really that easy to let go of?

.

.

.

But you promised…

.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

**To Tie The Knot**

By : Dara

Summary : Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. _It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you_. Chanbaek FF By Dara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 9 : Tegar untuk Mempertahankanmu dan Sadar untuk Memilikimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Psikosomatis. _

Chanyeol ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sekeras mungkin sekarang ini juga. Namja tua dengan jas putih yang akrab ia sapa dengan sebutan dokter itu dengan tenang menduga bahwa Baekhyun mengalami _psikosomatis_.

Chanyeol yang sangat tidak familiar dengan istilah-istilah itu hanya bisa melongo tak mengerti sementara sang dokter di hadapannya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, terlebih setelah melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang nampak jauh dari kata baik. Nafas yang memburu entah kenapa, tubuh yang hanya berbalut piyama, kaki beralaskan sandal rumah yang tidak seharusnya ia kenakan diluar rumah, serta ekspresi wajah yang sarat akan kekhawatiran adalah ciri-ciri menyedihkan yang tergambar pada Chanyeol malam itu.

Mata besar Chanyeol pun langsung membulat saat mendengar penjelasan dokter tentang _psikosomatis _yang mungkin diderita Baekhyun. Masih kemungkinan memang karena Baekhyun masih harus menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan nanti. Tapi besar dugaan sang dokter bahwa Baekhyun memang mengalami hal itu.

Suatu kondisi dimana seseorang mengalami gangguan psikis yang menyebabkan timbulnya gangguan fisik. Itulah yang disebut dengan _psikosomatis_. Bisa dikatakan pula psikosomatis adalah penyakit fisik yang disebabkan oleh pikiran-pikiran negatif, stress dan emosi yang kurang stabil sehingga menyebabkan penurunan kondisi fisik. Itulah penjelasan yang Chanyeol dapatkan.

Penjelasan yang sontak langsung membuat Chanyeol kembali diserang perasaan bersalah yang luar biasa besar. Chanyeol jelas paham bahwa stress yang Baekhyun alami semuanya berakar darinya dan itu semualah yang membuat yeoja mungil itu akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Chanyeol masih ingat betul bagaimana kondisi tubuh Baekhyun saat yeoja mungil itu ia temukan pingsan. Wajahnya pucat dengan lelehan air mata yang membekas di pipinya. Tubuh itu begitu ringkih dan ringan dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang seorang mantan aktris yang sangat menjaga bobot tubuhnya, tapi Chanyeol masih ingat bahwa tubuh Baekhyun jauh lebih berisi sebelum menikah.

Tubuhnya montok dan Chanyeol sangat senang memiliki istri dengan tubuh berisi seperti Baekhyun. Tidak gemuk memang tapi tidak kurus. Namun sekarang tubuh itu bahkan terlihat seperti tulang dibungkus kulit saja. Chanyeol semakin meringis dalam hati dan yang saat ini Chanyeol bisa lakukan hanyalah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sembari menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Mengecup kening Baekhyun mesra dan mengusap pipi tirusnya yang hangat.

Selagi memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang telah lebih berwarna akibat asupan vitamin yang diberikan lewat infus, Chanyeol sibuk merenung. Jemarinya yang kokoh masih menggengam tangan Baekhyun dan mengusap kepalanya istrinya lembut.

Orang tua Baekhyun telah berkunjung kemarin malam. Setelah tahu Baekhyun pingsan dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Nyonya Byun ikut pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri dirumah. Lalu setelah sampai di ruang rawat inap Baekhyun, ia meraung-raung di sisi ranjang tempat Baekhyun terbaring tenang akibat pengaruh obat. Sementara di sisi lainnya Chanyeol masih senantiasa mengenggam tangan Baekhyun yang terbebas dari selang infus.

Baekbom menatap sang adik miris, sempat menatap Chanyeol tajam namun tak berlangsung lama saat melihat betapa kacaunya sang adik ipar, terlebih dengan tatapan posesif Chanyeol saat Nyonya Byun ikut mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dan memeluk kepala Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring.

Baekbom juga bisa melihat ada kilat amarah di mata Chanyeol. Biar bagaimana pun Baekbom juga terkejut bukan main saat mendengar cerita istrinya, Dabin. Baekbom bahkan telah sempat beradu argumen dengan sang ibu tentang langkahnya yang menganiyaya Baekhyun.

Sebagai kakak, Baekbom tentu tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan ibunya sendiri pada adik satu-satunya itu. Meskipun hubungan persaudaraan mereka tak akrab akibat adanya tembok persaingan yang kedua orang tua mereka ciptakan, Baekhyun tetaplah adik kecilnya yang sangat Baekbom sayangi.

Sebagai kakak pula Baekbom marah dengan Chanyeol yang seolah tak mampu menjaga Baekhyun hingga tak sampai berbulan-bulan usia pernikahan mereka, Baekhyun harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Namun sebagai laki-laki Baekbom akhirnya bisa memahami posisi Chanyeol terlebih setelah melihat luka memar yang membekas di wajah Baekhyun. Pukulan sang ibu jelas bukanlah main-main.

"Hubungi aku jika ada masalah, aku akan membantu."

Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas pesan dari Baekbom. Jika boleh jujur Chanyeol merasa agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekbom. Hati sensitif Chanyeol seolah berpendapat bahwa tak seharusnya Baekbom berkata seperti itu. Baekbom seperti merendahkannya. Menganggap Chanyeol tak mampu menyelesaikan masalah hingga harus menghubunginya jika ada masalah.

Ia adalah kepala keluarga dan kewajibannya adalah melindungi Baekhyun. Meskipun konsep melindungi dan dilindungi bisa saling berganti peran antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol namun hati Chanyeol tak bisa begitu saja menerima apa yang Baekbom katakan.

Namun pada akhirnya sisi rasional Chanyeol muncul. Baekbom hanya terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi adik kandungnya.

"Terima kasih Hyung-nim. Tuhan memberkatimu."

Baekbom menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan tersenyum menenangkan. Senyum yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Baekhyun.

Ini adalah yang terbaik. Bagaimanapun Baekbom adalah kakak iparnya dan kakak kandung dari istri yang sangat ia sayangi. Chanyeol perlu berfikir puluhan kali untuk menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya pada Baekbom karena kata-katanya yang menyinggung itu. Sensitif dan kelewat emosional bukanlah gaya Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan langkah Chanyeol yang memukul Sehun?

Hal itu tentu pengecualian karena ini soal harga diri Chanyeol dihadapan Baekhyun juga Sehun yang kelewat merendahkannya.

Nyonya Byun sempat menolak untuk pulang. Sisi keras kepalanya muncul. Namun ayah mertua Chanyeol berhasil membujuknya. Tuan Byun tak banyak bicara pada Chanyeol. Ia juga menolak untuk bertatapan muka secara langsung dengan Chanyeol. Lain halnya dengan sang istri yang justru menyalahkan Chanyeol karena gagal menjaga Baekhyun. Tuan Park justru berada di pemahaman yang berbeda.

Ia sangat malu dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Ia dan ayah Chanyeol berteman dengan akrab. Tingkah Baekhyun yang berselingkuh hingga seluruh media Korea Selatan gempar jelas seperti telah mencoreng wajahnya dengan kotoran. Ia malu memiliki anak seperti Baekhyun dan tak memiliki muka untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang tetap menunjukan cintanya pada anak perempuannya yang ia anggap tak tahu diri itu.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi. Putriku.. jelas sangat memalukan dan tak pernah pantas bersanding denganmu, Nak. Aku minta maaf. Aku bahkan tak memiliki wajah lagi untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Ayahmu."

Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ayah mertuanya sampaikan. Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan dengan posisi kepala Tuan Byun yang sedikit menunduk menatap Baekhyun yang masih terbaring nyaman di ranjang rumah sakit. Nyonya Byun, Baekbom dan Dabin telah lebih dulu pergi dan menunggu di mobil setelah Tuan Park berkata ingin berbincang sebentar dengan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

"Ayahku bahkan ingin bertemu dan makan malam bersama dalam satu meja dan satu keluarga jika ada kesempatan, Abeonim."

"Dan soal putrimu, aku justru berterima kasih atas kemurahan hatimu memberikanku izin untuk memperistri Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat pantas untukku begitupun sebaliknya, karena aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan diriku sendiri pantas bersanding dengan orang lain selain Baekhyun dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan diri Baekhyun pantas untuk bersanding dengan orang lain selain diriku."

Chanyeol bahkan telah menunjukan sisi posesifnya yang mau tak mau meyakinkan sang ayah mertua bahwa keputusannya untuk menjodohkan dua insan ini memang tak pernah salah.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Ibu merengek minta diantarkan kerumah sakit sedari tadi, dan beruntung saja siaranku hari bisa dibatalkan dan digantikan oleh temanku."_

"_Yoora-ah… ibu mau bicara dengan adikmu!"_

"_Aish ibu ini, aku sudah pasangkan mode loudspeaker, bicaralah Bu. Chanyeol pasti dengar."_

"_Yeollie! Ibu sudah bawakan makan malam untukmu hari ini. Juga beberapa camilan. Ibu juga bawakan susu kesukaanmu dan…"_

"_Chanyeol-ah kau seperti bayi yang masih minum susu sungguh! Apa Baekhyun tak menghasilkan susu untukmu?"_

"_Park Yoora!"_

"_Ibu sakit! Chanyeol-ah, ibu mencubit pipiku yang sedang menyetir!"_

"_Ish.. Abaikan kata-kata kakakmu Yeollie. Sampaikan pada Baekhyunnie, Ibu juga sudah bawakan susu strawberry dan sup ayam yang masih hangat untuknya. Sampai jumpa nanti.." _

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. Ia baru saja selesai mendapat panggilan telepon dari kakak dan ibu tersayangnya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

Sambungan teleponnya terputus tepat setelah Chanyeol membalas salam jumpa dari sang ibu, Chanyeol segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah ranjang rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun berbaring. Chanyeol menelpon dengan posisi menghadap jendela kamar rawat inap Baekhyun dan tentunya memunggungi Baekhyun sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan saat ini padanya.

Si mungil berbaring dengan posisi meringkuk memunggungi Chanyeol. Televisi di hadapannya menyala dan tengah menayangkan film kartun dari sarana TV kabel. Chanyeol memang sengaja menyalahkan televisi agar suasana kamar tidak terlalu sepi. Chanyeol sengaja memilih film kartun karena ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak memilih channel berisi berita infotaiment di sore hari.

Sejak terbangun dari tidurnya tadi, Baekhyun hanya diam. Tak berbicara sedikitpun bahkan enggan untuk menatap Chanyeol. Yeoja mungil itu sibuk memilin jarinya dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Bahkan memainkan selang infus dengan jahilnya. Chanyeol tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi tapi ia yakin seratus persen Baekhyun sedang dalam mode merajuknya.

Bibir mungilnya mengerucut terus dan Chanyeol benar-benar kesal dibuatnya karena harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak mengecup bibir lucu itu.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun tak menyahut sama sekali disaat Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak dalam kondisi tertidur.

"Baekhyun.."

"Nggghhh.."

Chanyeol ingin jatuh terpeleset saat ini juga saat Baekhyun justru menjawab panggilannya dengan erangan manja yang sensual seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyalahkan Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk dan alasan apa yang akan Baekhyun lontarkan nanti saat Chanyeol bertanya mengapa ia sedang merajuk.

Namja tampan itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Menyentuh bahu istrinya dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri yang memanas. Hanya satu erangan dan rasanya hawa panas itu sudah berkumpul di satu titik pada tubuh namja Park itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa mengerang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada aneh.

Aneh karena ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa secara refleks ingin langsung menyentuh Baekhyun sesaat setelah istrinya itu mengerang. Ia sentuh bahu Baekhyun lembut, dan yeoja mungil itu kembali merajuk. Menjauhkan bahunya dari tangan Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang sangat manja.

Astaga Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bahkan telah mengeluarkan seringai idiotnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menaikan satu lututnya keatas ranjang rumah sakit Baekhyun. Bukan hal sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk melakukan itu karena postur tubuhnya meskipun ranjang rumah sakit cukup tinggi. Ia sentuh kembali bahu Baekhyun dan istrinya itu kembali menjauhkan bahunya.

"Ngghh.. pergi sana pergi!" Usir Baekhyun. Mengusir memang, tapi bagi Chanyeol perintah Baekhyun itu tak ubahnya seperti sinyal minta disentuh.

"Sayang…"

"Pergi sana!"

"Baek… Sayang…"

Inilah sifat asli Chanyeol. Dibalik sikapnya yang terkadang angkuh, kaku dan kelewat sopan itu ia sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang sangat jahil. Yoora adalah bukti nyata korban kejahilan Chanyeol. Yoora selalu berlari mengadu kearah sang ibu bahkan pernah menangis saat Chanyeol mulai menjahilinya.

"Baekhyun…"

Chanyeol mulai berani. Tangannya itu tak hanya menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, tapi sudah mulai mengelusnya lembut. Mengoda Baekhyun yang masih sibuk merajuk. Baekhyun mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya seolah berusaha menepis tangan Chanyeol. Tingkahnya bisa dibilang mirip dengan anak anjing mungil yang menolak disentuh oleh tuannya. Belum lagi dengan tubuhnya yang semakin meringkuk itu. Sungguh menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"Nggghh.." Baekhyun kembali mengerang menolak. Erangannya kini semakin lama memelan. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan usaha jahilnya, ia bahkan tak sanggup menahan tawanya saat Baekhyun masih gencar menolak bahkan mulai menggeser tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan marah sayang…"

Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengecup telinga Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu seketika merinding. Tubuhnya membeku dan tak lagi menolak Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan perlahan mulai merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun. Ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun diatas ranjang rumah sakit yang tidak seluas ranjang nyaman milik mereka di apartemen.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat dengan posisi seperti sendok yang saling menumpuk satu sama lain. Chanyeol sibuk menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun, menyesap aroma tubuh sang istri yang wangi seperti bayi. Namun tingkahnya itu seketika berhenti saat mendapati tubuh Baekhyun yang semula membeku dalam pelukannya itu kini bergetar lengkap dengan suara isak tangis Baekhyun yang lolos dari bibirnya satu persatu.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol jelas terkejut. Ia segera membalik tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak diinfus dan menangis tersedu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya panik.

Demi Tuhan ia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan istrinya yang tengah merajuk dan Baekhyun benar-benar marah? Tolong ingatkan Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun memang sedang kesal padanya sedari tadi. Itulah alasan mengapa Baekhyun memilih diam dan Chanyeol memperparahnya dengan menjahili Baekhyun.

"Sayang… sayang sudah jangan menangis. Astaga apa yang kulakukan? Baby Baek.. Baekboo sudah cup cup.."

Chanyeol benar-benar seperti orang idiot. Menenangkan Baekhyun layaknya Baekhyun seorang bayi yang menangis karena minta susu.

Apakah Baekhyun perlu disusui sekarang?

PLAK!

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya keras dengan pemikiran konyolnya itu. Astaga, mengapa ia jadi mendadak berfikiran bodoh seperti itu? Ia bahkan bukan seorang yeoja yang bisa menyusui dan Baekhyun bukanlah bayi yang harus disusui, Park Chanyeol. Sejak mendengar erangan Baekhyun, otak Chanyeol seketika bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Baekhyun.. jangan menangis sudah.." Chanyeol masih berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dan si bayi besar ini masih saja menangis bahkan semakin kencang. Chanyeol semakin panik, terlebih sekarang tangan Baekhyun yang semula menutupi wajah imutnya itu kini bergerak memukul dada Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"Jahat! Kau pembohong Yeollo.." Gumam Baekhyun disela tangisnya dan masih memukuli Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaring menyampingnya itu. Memberi ruang lebih untuk bisa menenangkan Baekhyun yang semakin brutal memukuli dadanya.

"Sayang.. ada apa? Aku kenapa? Kumohon jangan seperti ini.."

Chanyeol ingin ikut menangis rasanya saat melihat Baekhyun begitu frustasi saat ini. Memukuli dadanya sembari menuding dirinya jahat dan berbohong. Chanyeol jelas tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun seperti ini, dan alasannya tentu bukan karena tingkah jahilnya tadi. Baekhyun nampak begitu kalut dan Chanyeol meringis.

Ini serius dan bukan main-main lagi. Seketika Chanyeol langsung teringat dengan apa saja yang dikatakan oleh dokter tentang Baekhyun. Psikosomatis. Baekhyun stress sekarang dan ini semua karenanya. Chanyeol benar-benar tak sanggup.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan yeoja mungil itu berontak menolak. Namun Baekhyun seharusnya tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu sama sekali tak berguna. Chanyeol terlalu kuat, ia tak akan mampu berontak jika Chanyeol sudah merengkuh tubuhnya seperti ini.

"Lepaskan aku.. Kau pembohong Chanyeol.. Aku membencimu hiks.." Bisik Baekhyun melemah.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kuat. Ia juga merasakan rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan. Ia juga sakit hati melihat Baekhyun seperti ini dan selagi menunggu Baekhyun tenang, Chanyeol mulai membisikan kalimat-kalimat penenang yang ia biasa gunakan saat Baekhyun sedang membutuhkannya. Mengelus kepalanya lembut, serta mengecup pipi dan keningnya mesra.

"Kau berbohong.. kau tidak ada disampingku saat aku sudah terbangun.."

Semuanya kini terasa jelas bukan Park Chanyeol?

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu sayang."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji."

Chanyeol tak bisa berkata-kata. Sejenak ia sibuk memutar otak. Ia harus menyusun kata-kata agar Baekhyun mengerti, ia tak ingin Baekhyun tersinggung dengan alasan bisnisnya. Baekhyun sensitive dengan urusan bisnisnya setelah alasan itu Chanyeol gunakan sebagai dasar untuk menikahinya.

Tapi sungguh untuk alasan mengapa Baekhyun menangis yaitu karena janjinya itu benar-benar di luar perkiraan Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu bahkan telah mengumpat dalam hati karena kebodohannya. Ia berjanji saat ia sendiri tak yakin bisa menepati.

Ia tak berfikir bahwa alasannya pulang ke apartemen saat itu adalah untuk mengambil dokumen saja, dan posisi dimana ia memergoki Baekhyun tengah dianiyaya oleh ibu mertuanya sungguh di luar perkiraan Chanyeol karena memang mustahil Chanyeol bisa memperkiraan hal mengerikan seperti itu.

Lalu dengan bodohnya ia berjanji akan menemani Baekhyun disaat ia juga tak kuasa menolak permintaan Jongin untuk mengikuti agenda rapat dengan Presdir Ahn.

"Aku tahu ini karena bisnismu."

Chanyeol terpaku. Ia segera melonggarkan pelukannya. Mendapati Baekhyun telah membuang mukanya. Enggan menatap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.."

"…"

"Baiklah.. ini tentang bisnis. Aku telah memiliki agenda rapat penting dengan klienku. Jika boleh jujur, alasan aku pulang kerumah adalah untuk mengambil salah satu berkas yang tertinggal lalu kembali lagi ke kantor. Namun ini semua diluar dugaanku saat aku mendapati ibumu.. aku bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata sayang. Kumohon mengerti."

"Aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan perusahaan, meskipun kau jauh lebih berharga dari apapun. Tapi… kau tentu mengerti posisiku Baekhyun kumohon."

Chanyeol telah menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Meminta agar istrinya itu mau sekedar mendengar ucapannya. Mereka telah berada dalam posisi dimana Baekhyun terduduk di ranjangnya sementara Chanyeol berdiri sembari merengkuh dan menangkup wajahnya. Namun Baekhyun tetap tak mau melihat Chanyeol. Mata bengkaknya tetap enggan menatap mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Sayang.."

"Jika saja berkas itu tidak tertinggal dan kau tak kembali mungkin aku sudah mati di tangan ibuku sendiri. Apakah itu berarti pertolonganmu itu hanya sebuah kebetulan?" Tanya Baekhyun sendu.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan secara bersamaan air mata telah mengalir berlomba-lomba keluar dari mata bulatnya. Chanyeol lemah karena ia menangis dan ia menangis karena Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha mengerti Chanyeol. Ia marah karena Chanyeol tak menepati janjinya. Ia terbangun karena hawa dingin yang menyusup ke tubuhnya dan saat itulah ia sadar tak ada sosok Chanyeol yang memeluknya dan memberikannya kehangatan. Baekhyun terlihat seperti bayi yang ditinggal ibunya. Terbangun merangkak mencari Chanyeol dengan mata yang memerah menangis takut ditinggalkan. Hingga tubuh mungilnya terjatuh dari ranjang dan segera bangkit berlari kesana kemari.

Ia menyusuri apartemen dan berharap menemukan sosok Chanyeol. Namun ia tak menemukan siapapun bahkan sampai ia telah kembali ke kamar dan meringkuk di ranjang.

Baekhyun marah. Namun melihat Chanyeol yang begitu frustasi membuat Baekhyun merasa terpukul. Ia sadar jika kehadirannya hanya menghambat Chanyeol. Kehadirannya hanya merepotkan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk. Ia juga teringat dengan beberapa saat dimana Chanyeol lembur dan pulang larut malam, seolah melupakannya dan seolah tidak sadar ia berada di apartemen menunggu Chanyeol.

Lalu apa artinya ia bagi Chanyeol?

Chanyeol hanya memperalatnya saja bukan? Chanyeol hanya butuh popularitasnya untuk bisnis dan Baekhyun pun membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk bisa keluar dari dunia entertainment saja.

Tak seharusnya Baekhyun berfikir untuk menjadikan Chanyeol miliknya karena Chanyeol tidak membutuhkannya. Terlebih setelah tingkah bodohnya yang menimbulkan gossip panas yang tak kunjung reda dan semakin membuat Chanyeol kesulitan.

Lihatlah penampilan kusut Chanyeol saat ini, namja itu masih memakai piyama dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan serta wajahnya yang lusuh karena dirinya ini. Baekhyun merasa bersalah dan merasa tak pantas berada disisi Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya merepotkanmu.."

"Aku tak pantas bersamamu, aku hanya membuatmu repot dan tak fokus dengan perusahaan."

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita bercerai saja.."

Pernahkah ada petir di sore hari menjelang malam seperti ini? Ada, dan petir itu kini telah menyambar Chanyeol, sengatan petir itu bahkan telah mematahkan hatinya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Tangannya melemas dan lolos dari sisi wajah Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun kembali menangis dalam diam. Ia masih tak mau menatap Chanyeol. Berusaha kuat lewat keputusannya untuk meminta berpisah dari Chanyeol disaat hatinya menjerit untuk menolak.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Yoora selalu berusaha tenang dalam menanggapi sesuatu. Sekalipun ia kini tengah dilanda perasaan gemas setengah mati. Berselubung perasaan ingin tahu memang, hanya saja Yoora masih cukup waras untuk tidak bertanya ini itu hingga akhirnya memunculkan sensitivitas terlalu tinggi diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sesekali matanya melirik kearah sang ibu yang masih kelewat ceria menyuguhkan makanan dan minuman yang dibawanya dari rumah tadi. Seolah mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ia dan Yoora sama-sama memergoki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang tak baik. Saling beradu pandang dengan uraian air mata.

"Kau tahu nak, suamimu sangat menyukai sup buatanku. Kau harus mencicipinya.."

Yoora ikut tersenyum mendengarkan bujukan sang ibu yang kelewat lembut. Pada akhirnya Yoora hanya bisa tersenyum seperti idiot saat ini. Itulah isyarat yang Nyonya Park sampaikan lewat matanya saat sempat melirik Yoora sebelum bergerak untuk menyuapi Baekhyun.

"O-omonim aku bisa makan sendiri." Sang menantu nampak canggung dengan perilaku mertuanya. Yoora ikut terkikik melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menunjukkan bahwa ia benar benar tidak enak hati, namun Yoora juga ikut meringis saat menyadari betapa menyedihkannya raut wajah Baekhyun saat ini.

Yoora juga tak melupakan sosok sang adik yang sedang termenung dengan tangan yang menggenggam besi ranjang Baekhyun erat. Tatapan matanya kosong. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, pikir Yoora.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang… makanlah yang lahap." Nyonya Park tersenyum saat Baekhyun akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan yang ia berikan.

"Chanyeollie duduklah, aku tahu kau benar-benar tinggi jadi jangan berdiri terus."

Yoora pikir itu adalah candaannya yang paling garing. Segaring kerupuk yang disiram kuah sup.

Chanyeol akhirnya bergerak menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang Baekhyun. Yoora tahu betul adiknya itu benar-benar butuh sandaran. Lihatlah bahkan Chanyeol telah bertingkah seperti namja paling nelangsa di muka bumi ini. Tangannya terkulai di samping tubuhnya sementara posisi duduknya menyamping dengan kepala yang bersandar pasrah di sofa.

"Kau mengantuk sayang? Pulanglah bersama kakakmu, biar istrimu disini bersama ibu."

Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu mengapa hatinya semakin berdenyut ngilu saat sang ibu menekankan kata 'istri' dalam kalimatnya. Baekhyun juga terlalu sensitif dengan kata itu. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam setelah melirik betapa banyaknya hidangan yang tersaji di meja khusus rumah sakit di hadapannya.

Bahkan ada sebotol jus dan susu strawberry kesukaannya disana. Melihat senyum sang ibu mertua membuat nyali Baekhyun ciut.

Astaga, ia baru saja mengucapkan kata cerai untuk Chanyeol sementara sekarang disisinya terlihat sang ibu mertua yang begitu baik dan sabar.

"Pulanglah bersama Chanyeol, Omonim. Biarkan aku disini, Chanyeol butuh istirahat."

Telinga Chanyeol berdenging tak suka. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun dan mendapati sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya mantap kearah Baekhyun. Mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir untuk tinggal sendirian sayang? Ibu akan duduk disini menjagamu."

Baekhyun ternganga. Ia sensitif dengan kata-kata sederhana namun manis seperti apa yang mertuanya ini ucapkan. Baekhyun kini yakin darimana kata-kata penyejuk yang selalu Chanyeol lontarkan untuk dirinya itu berasal. Yeoja paruh baya yang tetap terlihat cantik dan segar diusianya itu telah menurunkannya dengan baik pada Chanyeol.

Lalu Baekhyun membalas kata-kata penyejuk itu dengan kata cerai. Air mata bahkan telah tumpah di pipi sang suami, tak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk tidak menyesal. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca dan Baekhyun berusaha menutupinya dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Tangannya terulur untuk memberi isyarat pada Nyonya Park bahwa ia telah sanggup mengenggam sendoknya dan memakan semua hidangan ini. Nyonya Park ikut tersenyum, dan memberikan sendok itu dengan senang hati. Meskipun sedikit menyedihkan saat melihat pemandangan bagaimana tangan Baekhyun bergetar saat memegang sendok, namun ia tetap memberikan senyumnya pada sang ibu mertua untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Sayangku, Chanyeol. Kemarilah, duduk disini dan temani istrimu menyantap hidangannya."

Baekhyun terbatuk sekali. Ia tersedak bukan karena sengaja. Nyonya Park sedikit panik melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tersedak sementara Chanyeol justru memicingkan matanya sensitif dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang menurut persepsinya seolah terlalu terkejut dengan permintaan Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun pasti tak suka dengan permintaan ibunya itu hingga tersedak, pikir Chanyeol sambil membuang muka.

Yoora menatap sang adik gemas. Menghampiri Chanyeol, menepuk bahunya ringan hingga Chanyeol menoleh. Yoora seketika tersentak dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol. Adiknya ini benar-benar terlihat seperti singa jantan yang terluka kakinya. Menyenggolnya berarti tamat.

"Seperti inikah tingkah adikku yang telah beristri?"

Chanyeol tersentak. Yoora mengusap bahunya lembut. Membisikan kalimat ajaib yang memperjelas bahwa ia tak seharusnya terlalu sensitif. Yoora memang tidak mengerti dengan situasinya tapi otak cerdasnya ini bisa memahami situasi. Yoora nyatanya terlalu peka dengan keadaan sang adik, lagipula matanya itu tak akan bisa tertipu dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Ada cinta disana, dan Yoora rasanya ingin memekik heboh layaknya seorang penggemar yang melihat idolanya bertelanjang dada. Bukankah kisah percintaan adiknya ini sangat romantis?

Setelah mendengar bisikan Yoora yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Baekhyun membutuhkannya dan tak ada gunanya untuk memperlarut masalah, Chanyeol langsung melangkah menuju Baekhyun. Menepuk punggungnya perlahan.

"Jangan terburu-buru.." Nasihatnya lembut.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mati dibuatnya dengan senyum kelewat tampan yang Chanyeol keluarkan untuknya. Hanya senyum tipis memang tapi sukses membuat Baekhyun melongo.

"Astaga… Apa adikku ini terlalu tampan Baekhyunnie? Hingga kau menatapnya tanpa berkedip." Lagi-lagi Yoora mengeluarkan candaan garingnya. Pipi Baekhyun telah merona. Tetap cantik meskipun wajahnya lebam-lebam dengan mata kanannya yang bengkak.

Chanyeol berdehem singkat dan hanya bisa mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut. Yoora terkekeh melihat tingkah manis adik dan adik iparnya itu. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya Yoora selalu berharap ada akhir yang manis untuk pasangan dengan rupa yang semanis gula-gula ini.

"Lanjutkan makanmu sayang, jangan dengarkan kata kakak iparmu ini hm.." Nyonya Park ikut menyindir Yoora dan dibalas dengan delikan merajuk oleh sang putri. Baekhyun terenyuh melihatnya.

Andai saja ia memiliki ibu sehangat dan selembut ibu mertuanya ini, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan merasakan menginap di rumah sakit akibat penganiyayaan ibunya sendiri. Baekhyun tak bermaksud menyalahkan keadaan, ia hanya kecewa saja.

"Chanyeol-ah.. ambilah kursi dan duduk disini, ambil sendok dan makanlah bersama Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menurut. Mengambil kursi dan duduk disisi kiri ranjang dimana sang ibu duduk disisi kanan ranjang Baekhyun. Ia ikut menyantap sup hangat yang ibunya bawa dan merasakan setiap luapan cinta sang ibu dalam setiap suapannya.

Nyonya Park tersenyum dibuatnya, ia merangkul pinggang Yoora yang berdiri disampingnya. Benar-benar terlarut dengan pemandangan dimana Chanyeol putranya dan Baekhyun menantunya menikmati makanan yang ia bawa dalam satu bingkai rumah tangga yang utuh.

Badai itu memang belum berakhir, terlebih setelah kenyataan sebelumnya mereka mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berurai air mata satu sama lain dengan mata yang sarat akan kepedihan. Tapi sama seperti halnya Yoora, Nyonya Park juga menginginkan akhir yang manis untuk hidup rumah tangga putra semata wayangnya itu.

Masih teringat jelas dalam kepalanya, Chanyeol datang kekamarnya dan meminta restu untuk meminang seorang gadis yang cemerlang di layar kaca. Sebagai ibu, ia terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak pernah mendengar riwayat bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, sosok yang ingin ia jadikan istri. Ia marah saat tahu Chanyeol memiliki rencana matang yang melibatkan Baekhyun dan perusahaan.

Namun mata bulat sang putra yang ia wariskan sifat-sifat teladannya itu membuat dirinya yakin bahwa Chanyeol bukan lagi anak-anak yang hanya bisa bersiasat tanpa prediksi.

"Aku sangat yakin akan mencintainya, Bu. Akan aku cintai ia dengan caraku sendiri dan akan aku buat ia tidak pernah menyesal menikah dengan anak Ibu ini. Dukung aku untuk bisa mendapatkan hatinya Bu, sekalipun aku benar-benar akan kesulitan.."

Mungkin inilah yang Chanyeol prediksikan sebagai bentuk dari kesulitan. Baekhyun adalah publik figur yang tak luput dari lensa kamera, dan ia yakin Chanyeol benar-benar bisa menyelesaikan semua ini dan memenangkan hati Baekhyun.

Semua akan mudah karena ia juga yakin tak ada siapapun lagi selain Chanyeol yang ada dalam diri menantunya itu. Namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun yang namanya benar-benar terlalu sering ia dengar di televisi itu bukanlah saingan dari Chanyeol.

Tak ada Oh Sehun di hati Baekhyun. Itulah keyakinan yang Nyonya Park miliki.

Jadi apa yang dapat ia lakukan selain mendukung Chanyeol seperti apa yang putranya itu minta padanya?

"Tuhan benar-benar memberkati kalian dengan cinta.."

000000000000000000000000000000

Malam semakin larut. Namja tampan bermarga Park itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di ruang rawat inap dimana istrinya tengah dirawat. Bulir-bulir air masih setia menetes dan menggantung di ujung rambut basahnya yang baru saja dibasuh dengan shampoo dan air. Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Chanyeol bisa mandi didalam kamar mandi rumah sakit karena seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah memiliki riwayat penyakit yang mengharuskannya untuk dirawat atau terlibat kecelakaan yang menyebabkan dirinya terkapar di rumah sakit.

Chanyeol bersyukur atas berkah kesehatan yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Kakinya melangkah menjauhi kamar mandi dimana selanjutnya ia disambut oleh mata kecil sayu milik sang istri yang tengah terbaring.

Chanyeol berdehem singkat sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju sofa di ruang rawat tersebut. Meletakan pakaian kotor yang ia bawa kedalam sebuah paper bag yang Yoora siapkan untuk menampung pakaiannya. Chanyeol menyemprotkan parfum aroma lembut yang biasa ia gunakan setelah mandi hingga harum menenangkan khas tubuhnya itu menguar ke seisi ruangan.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol sendu. Sedikit kikuk saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah berbalik badan dan menghampirinya.

"Aku akan menaikan ranjangnya. Kau baru saja makan, tak baik jika langsung berbaring."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sekali, sedikit menelan ludah gugup saat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sekarang. Ranjangnya telah melengkung dan membantu Baekhyun untuk berada dalam posisi setengah berbaring.

Chanyeol tersenyum kalem dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Mengambil remote tv dan menyalahkan televisi yang semula mati sejak ibu dan kakaknya Yoora datang berkunjung tadi. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Jemarinya sibuk memilin selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Perhatian Chanyeol telah seluruhnya tersita ke layar kaca yang tengah menayangkan tingkah polah lucu Pororo.

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun terlebih dulu bersuara. Refleks Chanyeol kali ini tidak secepat biasanya. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Chanyeol tengah melamun.

"Chanyeol…"

Baru pada panggilan kedua kalinya Chanyeol menoleh. Tak dapat bereaksi apapun saat Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berselaput bening air mata. Belum menetes memang, tapi Chanyeol yakin tak lama lagi air mata itu akan menganak sungai di pipi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ak-aku.."

Baekhyun nampak gugup setengah mati hingga tak bisa berkata-kata. Dadanya berdebar tak karuan hingga ia kembali menundukan wajahnya. Chanyeol cukup sabar dengan tingkah istrinya ini.

"Tatap mataku Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Bulir air mata telah membanjiri pipinya hingga ia pun memberanikan diri menatap mata Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu menghela napas pelan, membuat Baekhyun sedikit mencelos.

"Semudah itukah kau mengucap kata cerai?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat hingga terasa pening.

Chanyeol bergerak untuk mengenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut. Yeoja mungil itu telah menangis sesegukan hingga rasanya sulit untuknya bernafas. Baekhyun dapat melihat ada luka dalam mata Chanyeol. Seolah namja itu benar-benar tak terima dengan permintaannya untuk bercerai.

Namun Baekhyun juga bisa melihat ada ketegaran disana. Chanyeol tetap tersenyum lembut, terlalu sabar menghadapi Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan telah jatuh cinta padamu Byun Baekhyun.."

Jantung Baekhyun seketika berdetak cepat. Kembali pernyataan cinta itu terucap disaat semua terasa telah begitu menyakitkan di hati Baekhyun. Jika saja mereka baik-baik saja, Baekhyun pasti akan merasa dirinya ini adalah yeoja paling beruntung di dunia ini karena dicintai oleh Park Chanyeol. Namun nyatanya mereka tengah menghadapi badai rumah tangga pelik yang menimbulkan efek _domino_ yang cukup panjang. Sungguh Baekhyun berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi dan pada akhirnya ia akan terbangun dalam dekapan hangat pangerannya, penguasa hatinya Park Chanyeol.

"A-aku selalu saja menyusahkanmu. Aku bodoh Chanyeol, aku membawamu dalam kesulitan, sehingga mungkin lebih baik kita berpisah agar aku tak lagi menjadi bebanmu dan-"

"Bagaimana bisa aku berfikir untuk menceraikanmu disaat berpisah denganmu justru menambah beban hidupku Baekhyun-ah?"

"…."

"Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku saat ini? Aku berjuang untukmu sayang dan bagaimana bisa kau berfikir untuk sebuah perpisahan? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?"

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya kuat dan masih sibuk terisak. Ia balas genggaman tangan Chanyeol disaat air matanya telah ikut jatuh membasahi tangannya yang tertaut mesra dengan tangan kekar sang suami.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya pahit saat berusaha melontarkan kalimat yang sukses membuat hati Chanyeol berdenyut ngilu.

"K-Kupikir k-kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya kasihan padaku Chanyeol-ah."

Rahang Chanyeol seketika mengeras dan dadanya seolah terbakar.

"Mengapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"…"

"Apa Sehun? Apa namja itu yang membuatmu berfikiran seperti itu?"

Telinga Baekhyun berdenging. Ia refleks langsung menatap mata Chanyeol. Hatinya bergetar . Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Tidak Chanyeol-ah.. T-tidak seperti itu.." Baekhyun mulai merengek berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Tangis Baekhyun masih senantiasa terdengar dalam ruang rawat inap itu. Sedikit bersahutan dengan suara si mungil Pororo yang tengah bernyanyi riang di televisi. Sangat kontras dengan suasana kelam di hati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun istriku tidak akan pernah berfikiran seperti itu.."

"Kau tahu aku benar-benar khawatir, aku merasa bersalah. Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus aku lakukan sungguh.."

Chanyeol tidak pernah sanggup melihat Baekhyun menangis. Ia lemah karena itu. Ia mengerti Baekhyun sedang dalam fase frustasinya yang mencapai atap sehingga sulit baginya untuk bisa berfikir jernih. Untuk yang kesekian kalianya Chanyeol menghela napas, Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tidak karuan. Wajahnya telah banjir air mata. Memerah dengan hiasan lebam di beberapa tempat, matanya yang memang telah membengkak akibat pukulan tas kini semakin bertambah parah saja karena menangis. Chanyeol tak pernah tega melihat itu.

Pelukan Chanyeol terasa begitu hangat. Baekhyun terisak disana. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata cerai disaat pelukan namja inilah yang membuatnya nyaman dan kuat. Baekhyun hanya kelewat putus asa. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas masalah rumah tangga yang mereka hadapi.

Kepala Baekhyun penuh dengan pemikiran-pemikiran negatif yang senantiasa mempengaruhi kondisi hatinya. Mungkin kalian bingung melihat yeoja mungil ini dapat marah, sedih dan kecewa disaat bersamaan atau berubah-ubah dengan cepat.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi teringat dengan kondisi psikosomatis yang Baekhyun alami. Baekhyun mengalami gangguan pencernaan, sakit kepala dan nyeri tubuhnya dikarenakan kondisi psikisnya yang terguncang.

"Sayang… dengarkan aku.."

Pelukan mereka telah terlepas. Baekhyun kembali terperangkap dalam indahnya mata Chanyeol yang tengah memandangnya dalam. Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun lembut, mengusapnya hati-hati seolah tangan itu akan remuk hanya karena perlakuan kasarnya.

"Ini adalah jalan yang Tuhan berikan untuk kita. Ini adalah salah satu bentuk ujian untuk membuktikan apakah yang terjadi dalam rumah tangga kita ini akhirnya membuat kita semakin dekat, semakin mencintai, atau semakin memusuhi bahkan berpisah."

"Aku tidak mau jawaban terakhir tadi menjadi akhir dari rumah tangga kita sayang. Ini baru awal, kita harus kuat. Aku harus kuat untukmu dan kau juga harus kuat untukku. Aku harus tangguh untuk melindungimu dan kau pun harus kokoh untuk mempertahankanku."

"Kita buktikan pada siapapun bahwa ini bukanlah akhir. Apapun yang terjadi diluar sana, apapun anggapan mereka tentang kita dan apapun berita yang mereka sebarkan tentang kita ini bukanlah alat yang bisa memisahkan kita. Sekalipun jurang dalam terbentang sebagai pemisah diantara kita, aku bahkan bersedia jatuh dan tenggelam dalam jurang itu asalkan kau tetap berada dalam dekapanku."

"Jadi maukah kau bersama denganku menghadapi semua ini? Kita selesaikan bersama, kita hadapi bersama. Ini semua kesalahanku karena melibatkanmu dalam rumitnya urusan bisnis. Melukaimu dengan alasanku yang berbelit tentang kursi pemimpin yang kuraih. Tapi percayalah, aku akan berdiri paling tegar untukmu sayang. Jadi jangan lukai perjuanganku ini dengan air matamu, keluhanmu, keputusasaanmu dan perpisahan denganmu."

"Chanyeol.."

"Aku telah berusaha sekuat tenagaku memantaskan diriku hanya untukmu seorang, jadi buatlah dirimu juga pantas berada disisiku. Kita akan berusaha untuk saling memantaskan diri masing-masing karena aku ingin bahagia denganmu.."

"Pada akhirnya maukah kau berbahagia dengan namja bodoh ini?"

Air mata yang sempat terhenti karena kata-kata berjuta makna itu akhirnya kembali tumpah sesaat setelah Chanyeol menarik nafas dan mengatupkan bibirnya. Baekhyun telah larut dalam haru biru. Perasaan bangga membuncah dalam hatinya.

Inilah suaminya. Inilah suaminya Park Chanyeol yang mencintainya seluas dunia.

Dunia kecil bernama kebahagian Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun seolah telah tergenggam dalam tautan mesra kedua tangan mereka. Baekhyun tak dapat berkata apapun lagi selain memberikan isyarat pada Chanyeol bahwa ia bersedia. Baekhyun telah bersedia berbahagia dengan Park Chanyeol seorang.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Kalimat klasik romantis itu kembali terucap. Baekhyun telah mengalungkan lengan kurusnya pada kokohnya leher Chanyeol. Menikmati benturan lembut belah bibir mereka yang menimbulkan decakan penuh rasa nikmat.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tautan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun disaat Baekhyun juga tak kalah bahagianya. Ia memang bodoh saat mengucap kata cerai. Tapi Baekhyun merasa bersyukur. Andai saja ia tak mengucap kata cerai maka ia tak akan pernah tahu seberapa dalam perasaan cinta sang suami yang semula ia anggap hanyalah perasaan kasihan saja.

Chanyeol mungkin akan memberitahunya, tapi Baekhyun tak yakin jika ia akan memberitahunya dengan cara yang kelewat bermakna ini. Mereka memang sempat bergulat dalam kepedihan yang mendalam. Tapi perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia bukan lagi lajang yang bisa memutuskan segala sesuatunya sendiri.

Ia tidak bisa berjalan sendiri karena saat itu ia lakukan justru kekacauanlah yang terjadi. Saat dimana ia memilih untuk datang pada Sehun lewat keputusan sepihaknya, ia justru ikut melukai Chanyeol. Begitupun dengan panggilannya pada Sehun malam itu dengan dalih menyelesaikan masalah justru membuat segalanya begitu rumit dimata Chanyeol.

Ia harus lebih dewasa, ia harus sadar bahwa ia telah bersama dengan Chanyeol dimana segala keputusan yang ia ambil pasti akan berdampak pada rumah tangganya. Baekhyun mendapat pelajaran baru bahwa dalam rumah tangga tak ada konsep melindungi yang hanya dibebankan oleh pihak suami tetapi istri pun harus melakukannya. Ia harus melindungi Chanyeol. Jangan sampai keputusannya itu melukai hati Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeollo… Izinkan aku berbahagia untukmu.."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Matanya bertemu dengan mata kecil Baekhyun. Kening mereka saling bertemu. Dengan jahilnya Baekhyun gerakan hidung mungilnya pada hidung mancung Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya hingga suara tawa mereka terdengar bersahutan dengan suara tawa Pororo yang tengah bermain dengan Krong di televisi.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chanyeol sengaja mempekerjakan dua orang pengawal untuk berjaga di depan pintu ruang rawat inap Baekhyun. Juga beberapa orang pengawal lainnya di sekitar lorong VVIP tempat kamar Baekhyun berada. Bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri dengan menyewa banyak pengawal. Ini adalah ide cemerlang Jongin yang menyarankan Chanyeol untuk mempekerjakan satu orang pengawal untuk menjaga kamar Baekhyun dari serbuan wartawan.

Hanya saja Chanyeol kelewat paranoid dengan jumlah pengawal yang Jongin usulkan. Satu orang pengawal tak akan cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun nyaman beristirahat, sehingga ia meminta Jongin untuk meletakan lima pengawal sekaligus. Sukses membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

Berita tentang Baekhyun yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit telah berhembus bahkan tak sampai satu jam setelah yeoja mungil itu di tangani oleh dokter. Beragam spekulasi muncul dan telah banyak wartawan yang menunggu keterangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol telah mengantisipasi hal ini dengan menyewa satu orang juru bicara untuk menyampaikan kondisi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun baik-baik saja hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat. Chanyeol masih cukup waras untuk tidak memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun mengalami luka-luka penganiyayaan oleh ibunya sendiri.

Kondisi mulai kondusif. Para wartawan telah terkontrol dan tak ada satupun yang berani mendekati zona nyaman Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak main-main dengan usahanya melindungi Baekhyun, ia cukup terpukul dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang begitu ketakutan hanya karena ia ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sehingga Chanyeol benar-benar bertekad memberikan kenyamanan serta rasa aman untuk istri mungilnya itu.

Namun kondisi kondusif itu nampaknya tak berlangsung cukup lama. Seorang namja tampan yang membawa satu paket mawar merah menyala dalam genggaman tangannya terlihat memasuki rumah sakit.

Oh Sehun datang tanpa penyamaran apapun, hanya kacamata hitam saja yang membingkai wajah tampannya. Kehadirannya di rumah sakit benar-benar membuat kehebohan. Para wartawan yang semula tertunduk lemas kini mulai bergairah melihat mangsa mereka datang tanpa diundang sekalipun.

Sehun tetap bungkam, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan wartawan yang seolah berusaha menerkamnya seperti hyena kelaparan. Ia tetap berjalan tenang menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun dirawat, setidaknya sampai seorang pengawal berbadan besar menghadang tubuhnya.

Sehun membuka kacamatanya dan menatap pengawal itu datar. Ia tak ada minat untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan anjing milik Park Chanyeol.

"Katakan pada tuanmu, aku datang untuk menjenguk Baekhyun."

Sang pengawal membungkukan tubuhnya sopan kearah Sehun. Berbicara singkat tentang perintah yang Chanyeol berikan. Oh Sehun tidak boleh menjenguk Byun Baekhyun dengan alasan apapun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan sementara sang pengawal memberikan isyarat pada rekannya untuk segera memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kehadiran Sehun tanpa disadari oleh Sehun sendiri.

"Katakan pada tuanmu, aku datang untuk menjenguk Baekhyun." Sehun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia memerintah. Wajahnya yang semula datar kini mulai berekspresi. Ekspresinya sukses membuat sang pengawal benar-benar berkeinginan untuk memukulnya.

"Maaf Tuan, Nyonya Park sedang beristirahat. Tuan Park memerintahkan saya untuk tidak mengizinkan anda masuk dan menjenguk Nyonya Park."

Telinga Sehun berdenging. Sebutan Nyonya Park yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun membuatnya benar-benar geram.

"Katakan pada tuanmu, aku datang untuk menjenguk Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya."

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Sedikit tak percaya dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. Namja tampan bermarga Park itu tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Setelah memberi isyarat pada sang pengawal untuk menjauh dari mereka, keduanya kini tengah berdiri saling berhadapan.

Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya, setengah hati bermaksud bertingkah sopan pada Chanyeol yang lebih tua darinya dan setengah hati juga bermaksud melecehkan Chanyeol.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Park Chanyeol." Sehun mulai menunjukan seringainya disaat Chanyeol mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Tak lama, karena luka disudut bibirmu pun masih terlihat sangat jelas.." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh wibawa. Menepuk bahu Sehun seolah memberikan isyarat pada sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk tidak bermain-main dengan orang dewasa sepertinya.

Sehun merapatkan bibirnya tak terima. Namun ia datang bukan untuk adu jotos dengan Chanyeol. Ia sadar berhadapan dengan siapa sekarang. Ia berharap emosi Chanyeol dapat kembali teraduk sama seperti malam dimana ia mendapatkan pukulan keras yang seolah mampu menggeser rahangnya itu.

"Aku datang untuk menemui istrimu yang menggairahkan itu Tuan Park."

"Ah..benarkah?"

"Kau tahu betul apa yang aku inginkan.."

"Pulanglah."

Mata itu menajam. Sehun sempat merasakan ada aura hitam menguar dari tubuh seorang Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana mata tajamnya itu dapat membunuh siapapun, Sehun benar-benar punya nyali besar untuk menghadapi Park Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menemuinya. Lagipula diluar sana sudah terjadi kehebohan. Aku datang menemui selingkuhanku."

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Mulut namja tampan bermarga Oh itu benar-benar racun. Ia seperti ular yang berusaha memprovokasi dirinya. Chanyeol tersenyum kalem. Ingatlah, ia bukanlah namja yang hanya bisa bersiasat tanpa prediksi.

Kau tidak bisa menjadi seekor domba jika ingin menghadapi seekor ular, tetapi kau harus menjadi seekor ular pula agar bisa menang.

"Baekhyun istriku adalah selingkuhanmu?"

"Semua orang berfikir seperti itu.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Xi Luhan?"

"…."

"Apa ia istri sahmu sama seperti Baekhyun yang merupakan istri sahku? Kalian bahkan sudah memiliki seorang putra tampan yang sangat menggemaskan."

Chanyeol telah menunjukan taring ularnya yang berbisa untuk menghadapi Sehun. Ini adalah pilihan terakhir baginya untuk bisa menghadapi si keras kepala Sehun yang tak kunjung sadar tentang siapa yang seharusnya ia miliki dan tidak dimiliki.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 9 : Tegar untuk Mempertahankanmu dan Sadar untuk Memilikimu. **

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Eh buseeet *ngumpet di ketek Tao, pingsan kebauan *ditinju Tao

Wkwkwkwkwk sudah berapa lama saya ga update? Saya itung udah satu bulan *plak

Lagi-lagi ini chapter super kilat yang saya bikin dan selama nulis ini yang ada di otak saya itu tentang distribusi peluang, hutang luar negeri, jatuhnya gold standar, unnecessary war, war on terror, green theory, constructivism *gumoh kuliah

Wkwkwkwk besok saya UAS mata kuliah pengkajian strategi daaan saya malah nulis ff, mungkin yang besok bakal saya jelasin ke pak dosen lebih ke strategi Oh Sehun merebut Byun Baekhyun dari Park Chanyeol yang mengakibatkan munculnya korban bernama Xi Luhan *heleeeeeh

Saya nulis ini ff dari kemaren malem, diselingin sambil belajar buat uas besok juga sekalian sambil nungguin bedug magrib wkwkk jadi maaaaaf sekali kalo jadinya gaje dan banyak kata-kata lebaynya

Saya gumoh sendiri nulis perkataan Chanyeol pas ngeyakinin Baekhyun tadi. Ngetiknya sambil mesem mesem gaje wkwkk

Untuk penjelasan chapter ini kayanya ga ada deh, paling saya mau menegaskan aja perbedaan keluarga Byun ama Park. Keluarga Park lebih ke kalem terus keluarga Byun lebih opresif

Saya juga masukin konsep melindungi dan dilindungi, itu baru saya dapetin dari kuliah teori HI kemaren tentang feminism. Bahwa apa sih melindungi dan dilindungi, siapa yang dilindungi dan siapa yang melindungi, melindungi dari apa dan dilindungi kenapa *gumoh lagi.

Terus soal Oh Sehun *smirk

Ini bom sebenernya tapi saya ga yakin meledak dengan sempurna apa engga. Biarlah readers berspekulasi sendiri kkkk saya ngasih sub judul tegar untuk mempertahankanmu itu buat Chanyeol yang harus tetep sabar dan tabah terlebih Baekhyun kena _psikosomatis_, dan ini pengalaman pribadi saya ngadepin orang yang psikosomatis tuh emang bener-bener menguras emosi dan kesabaran bgt, karena labilnya mereka dikit dikit nangis terus abis nangis langsung sakit tiba tiba pingsan tapi giliran dibawa ke dokter, dokter bilang ga sakit apa-apa. Jadi sakit psikis yang nimbulin sakit fisik.

Saya juga bukan ahli sih, jd kalau salah mohon maaf wkwkwk ini murni pengalaman terus hasil baca dari buku tentang psikosomatis.

Terus kalo yang Sadar untuk memilikimu itu untuk Sehun, jd dia belum sadar siapa yang seharusnya dimiliki ama dia, udh ada Lulu stand by malah ngejar ngejar si Baek gitu kkkk

Udah itu aja, terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah membaca saya mohon maaf banget ga bisa menulis nama kalian satu-satu tapi ini tidak mengurangi rasa hormat dan terima kasih saya pada para pembaca, saya masih terharu ama readers yang menyempatkan diri ngirim pm, yang isinya kasih saya semangat buat menghadapi UAS. UAS ini belom berakhir dan saya masih harus menghadapinya *nangis diketek Chanyeol

Mohon maaf juga kalau typo banyak, saya ga sempet ngedit soalnya heheheheh

Terima kasih juga untuk readers yang sudah mau merespon author note yang saya buat, mungkin kalo ada award author note terpanjang saya bakal menang *plak karena saya liat liat author note saya doang yang panjangnya kaya jalan kenangan terus belibet banget kaya masa lalu kkkk tapi yang ga suka ya tinggal di skip, asal kolom reviewnya jangan di skip wkwkwkwkwkk

Review dari kalian yang bikin saya semangat dan bangga sama ff saya sendiri, oh iya saya juga nulis sequel dari ff Byun Baekhyun, judulnya Park Chanyeol. Berchapter juga tapi ga sepanjang ff ini

Terima kasiiiih. Akhir kata I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK! CHANBAEK IS REAL! CHANBAEK HARDCORE SHIPPERR! Cieeeee mba yuni mau ditinggal mas cahyo ke Brunei bakal syuting wkwkwkk

Sign

Dara


	10. Chapter 10

_Luhan memang seorang kakak kelas yang buruk. Terlalu buruk karena tidak bisa mengenali siapa gerangan adik kelas yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya kala itu. Seorang namja tampan dari tingkat satu yang membawa kenangan tak terlupakan bagi Luhan. _

_Yeoja yang terlihat cantik meskipun bukan dari kalangan siswi populer itu tidak mengenal Oh Sehun. Orang pertama yang menyatakan perasaan padanya tanpa pernah sekalipun berbincang dengannya. _

_Di hari pertama musim semi, saat dimana Luhan sudah menapaki tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah atas, Sehun datang dan menyatakan perasaannya. Namja tampan itu bahkan menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan dengan wajahnya yang datar minim ekspresi. _

_Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga ia bisa mengenali bahwa Oh Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya itu adalah adik kelasnya yang terkenal dengan prestasi di bidang olahraga dan kerap kali mewakili sekolah dalam turnamen. Sehun yang tampan dan populer. Sehun yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun berkenalan ataupun berbincang dengan Luhan. _

_Luhan benar-benar terkejut meski ia bisa dengan baik mengendalikan keterkejutan itu agar tak terlihat begitu kental di wajahnya._

_Yeoja cantik dengan mata seindah berlian itu tersenyum, menepuk bahu Sehun dan mengatakan bahwa tak seharusnya Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada yeoja yang bahkan tak pernah berbincang dengannya. Luhan tidak yakin apakah ini kebiasaan orang Korea, tapi sedari kecil ia dididik untuk tidak akrab dengan orang asing. _

_Bagi Luhan, Sehun kelewat asing saat itu sehingga ia dengan halus menolak sang adik kelas. Sehun menundukan kepalanya, mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya yang sanggup membuat Luhan kehilangan nafas. Hingga Sehun berlalu pun, Luhan masih belum bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar begitu keras akibat senyum sang adik kelas yang kelewat menawan. _

_Waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Selang beberapa bulan setelah pernyataan cinta Sehun yang sedikit membingungkan Luhan, hubungan keduanya tak lantas berakhir sampai disitu. _

_Setelahnya, Sehun menjadi pengikut nomor satu Xi Luhan. Luhan juga tidak yakin apakah Sehun mengikutinya, karena dimanapun ia berada ia pasti mendapati Sehun berada di sekitarnya. _

_Luhan kelewat penasaran dengan perilaku Sehun. Luhan pun akhirnya memberanikan diri menghadap Sehun yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Keduanya kini tengah berada di salah satu lorong rak buku di dalam perpustakaan. _

_Sehun tak terkejut saat Luhan menepuk bahunya lembut dan tersenyum. Namja tampan itu membalas senyum Luhan dengan senyum tipisnya yang seperti biasa. Luhan sedikit gugup melihat penampilan Sehun. Ia suka saat Sehun menyisir rambut hitamnya turun kebawah. Luhan lebih suka tatanan rambutnya yang seperti ini dibandingkan dengan tatanan rambut Sehun yang memperlihatkan kening cemerlangnya. Luhan merasa Sehun terlihat jauh lebih alami dan menawan dengan tatanan rambutnya yang turun itu. _

_Sekedar informasi saja, bisa dibilang tak hanya Sehun yang menjadi penguntit. Yeoja kelewat cantik inipun secara diam-diam berusaha mengenal sang adik kelas lebih jauh. Membuka beberapa akun media sosial Sehun yang tak terkunci aksesnya dan mulai mengenal rupanya lebih dalam. _

"_Kau mengikutiku..?"_

_Tanya Luhan dengan nada bicara yang selembut hembusan angin dan seringan kapas. Sehun terkekeh pelan, sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan to the point Luhan. Yeoja cantik yang menjadi incarannya ini ternyata adalah tipe yang tak suka berlama-lama, sekalipun wajah cantiknya itu selalu mengundang orang lain untuk terus berlama-lama memandangnya. _

"_Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang mengikutimu?"_

"_Aku selalu melihatmu disekitarku. Apa aku terlalu percaya diri?"_

"_Kau sangat menawan, kau pantas merasa percaya diri." _

_Rona merah tipis mulai terlihat di pipi tirus Luhan. Yeoja cantik itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan malunya. Sehun terdengar begitu tulus memujinya meskipun Luhan sendiri tak menyangka Sehun akan memujinya saat itu. _

_Sehun tersenyum disaat hatinya bergetar tak karuan melihat Luhan, sedikit canggung dengan tingkah gula-gula Luhan yang membuatnya serasa sulit menarik napas. Namja tampan itu memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh tangan Luhan. Jemarinya begitu lembut dengan ukuran yang terasa begitu kontras dengan ukuran jarinya. _

_Mengenggamnya lembut dan perlahan menarik tubuh langsing Luhan untuk semakin mendekat ke tubuh jangkungnya. Luhan menahan napasnya sesaat saat kelembutan bibir Sehun mulai menyapu belah bibirnya. Perasaan nyaman meletup dalam hati Luhan. _

_Luhan heran, tak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan pada Sehun yang telah dengan kurang ajarnya menciumnya. Lagi pula ini tempat umum. Perpustakaan adalah tempat untuk membaca buku, bukan tempat untuk saling bertukar kasih lewat tautan bibir._

_Namun Luhan tak melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia tidak memukul Sehun, ia justru mengalungkan lengan kurusnya pada leher kokoh namja dengan kulit pucat itu. Seolah memberi isyarat pada sang adik kelas bahwa ia menyukai hal ini. _

_Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Terlalu bangga dan bahagia saat yeoja idamannya sejak lama itu menyambut ciuman sepihaknya dengan begitu lembut. Sehun bahkan telah mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menggoda belah bibir semanis buah leci itu untuk terbuka dan berperang nikmat dengan lidahnya. _

_Namun Luhan lebih dulu sadar. Ia telah kehabisan nafasnya dan menepuk dada Sehun yang telah sepenuhnya menghimpit dadanya. Sehun mengerti dan melepas Luhan tak rela. _

_Rona merah benar-benar telah menginvasi wajah Luhan. Rambut halusnya yang ia gerai hari ini benar-benar tak mampu menutupi rona itu. Sehun berdehem singkat, sebelah tangannya mengelus wajah Luhan lembut sembari menatapnya kagum, lalu setelah itu menatapnya dalam. _

"_Aku benar-benar tertarik padamu.."_

.

.

.

.

Sometimes, the people who don't talk to you are the ones that really want you

.

.

.

.

_Luhan memulai pekerjaan barunya di negara asing. Seorang teman baiknya di Beijing memperkenalkan dirinya pada seseorang yang memiliki jabatan penting di sebuah agensi di Korea Selatan. Luhan sesungguhnya tak pernah ingin merantau. _

_Ia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan hidupnya di Beijing bersama orang tuanya. Namun ia benar-benar melihat ada binar di mata sang mama saat teman baiknya itu menawarkan pekerjaan di Korea Selatan pada Luhan. Sang mama ingin anak rumahan seperti Luhan tahu bagaimana rasanya merantau sama seperti yang ia rasakan dulu saat masih muda._

_Luhan akhirnya memilih untuk menerimanya saja. Ia bahkan tak terpikir untuk bekerja sebagai manager aktris. Karena memang Luhan tak berharap semuluk itu, namun entah pembicaraan macam apa yang temannya itu lakukan dengan sang pemimpin agensi hingga Luhan dipercayai untuk mengurus salah satu aktris didikannya. _

_Seorang aktris pendatang baru dengan usia terpaut satu tahun dengan dirinya. Byun Baekhyun. _

_Luhan menatap Baekhyun gugup. Baekhyun baru saja menjalani sesi pemotretan majalah saat mereka bertemu. Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya sopan, dalam hati ia benar-benar berharap bahwa aktris yang akan bekerja sama dengannya ini bukanlah tipe yang menyusahkan. _

_Baekhyun masih belum bergeming dari posisinya. Yeoja mungil yang mengenakan mantel bulunya yang mahal itu terlihat begitu angkuh. Mata sipit berhias eyeliner membuatnya terlihat beberapa tahun lebih dewasa dari usianya. Luhan berani jamin jika saja mata itu dapat tampil tanpa polesan eyeliner, Baekhyun akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan mata sayunya yang lembut. _

_Sang aktris sempat berbicara dengan seorang namja yang sepengetahuan Luhan adalah manager Baekhyun sebelumnya. Namja itu menepuk bahu Baekhyun lembut sembari berkata-kata pelan. _

_Luhan dengan sabar menunggu, yeoja cantik itu masih setia melihat Baekhyun yang secara tiba-tiba memekik nyaring sembari menepuk kedua tangannya sendiri. _

"_Astaga! Apakah kau Luhan yang akan menjadi manager baruku?" _

_Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Sosok yang semula terlihat anggun luar biasa dengan make up tipisnya yang sedikit mengkilap seksi dan hiasan matanya yang tajam itu kini menunjukan senyum lebar kekanakannya hingga matanya menyipit lucu. _

_Setelah melihat senyum itu, Luhan benar-benar merasa bahwa ia akan nyaman berada di samping Byun Baekhyun sang aktris._

.

.

.

.

.

I feel the start of something new

I'm on my way to a new me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**To Tie The Knot**

By : Dara

Summary : Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. _It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you_. Chanbaek FF By Dara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 10 : Aku Pulang. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia adalah namja dengan minim ekspresi. Sekalipun dadanya bergejolak terbakar emosi, ia tak pernah membiarkan kekesalannya itu terlihat dengan begitu jelas di wajahnya.

Ia layaknya seorang pembunuh yang tengah menyembunyikan bangkai. Saat dimana bangkai yang sengaja ia kubur dalam itu akhirnya diketahui oleh orang lain, tentu hanya ada satu perasaan yang muncul dalam hati Sehun. Terkejut.

Sehun jelas terkejut bukan main. Ia adalah seorang aktor gemilang dengan prestasinya yang sangat baik, Sehun tidak pernah terkena skandal sedikitpun. Hanya berita-berita kecil tentang kedekatannya dengan beberapa aktris yang memang sengaja mendekatinya demi popularitas, namun bagi Sehun mereka tak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong.

Berita perselingkuhan ini adalah skandal pertama Sehun. Sehun benar-benar merasa beruntung jika skandal ini muncul tanpa campur tangan agensinya dan yang menjadi pasangan skandalnya itu adalah yeoja cantik lawan mainnya yang memang telah menjadi incaran Sehun sejak lama.

Namun jika ditanya siapa pemilik hatinya? Sehun hanya bisa berdecih pelan. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya datang untuk memenuhi hasratnya pada Baekhyun dan pulang untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lahir dan batin dari Luhan.

Astaga, yeoja cantik dengan mata sebening berlian itu memang tak akan pernah bisa Sehun lupakan. Ia hanya ingin bersikap oportunis saja. Memanfaatkan bodohnya Baekhyun dan lemahnya Luhan. Sehun memang brengsek, tapi ia hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Namja tampan bermarga Oh itu memilih untuk mengelak. Ia cukup terampil memainkan ekspresinya dengan tidak menunjukan keterkejutannya. Sehun bahkan sedikit terkekeh dan menuding Chanyeol mengatakan sebuah omong kosong.

"Omong kosong atau tidak itu terserah padamu. Kau yang berhak menilai apakah mereka itu lebih berharga dari sebuah omong kosong atau tidak."

Sehun tahu dengan jelas ditujukan kepada siapa kata 'mereka' itu Chanyeol gunakan. Chanyeol tetap diam tak bergeming disaat Sehun telah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku?"

"Andai saja kau tidak bertindak terlalu jauh, maka aku pun tidak akan penasaran."

"Kau benar-benar seperti anjing pemburu yang menyedihkan."

Sehun tertawa meremehkan. Ia benar-benar diujung tanduk dan tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Chanyeol benar-benar berbahaya. Ia memang tak seharusnya bermain terlalu jauh. Ia pula tak seharusnya menyebut Chanyeol dengan sebutan anjing pemburu. Karena itu tidak tepat.

Chanyeol adalah majikan. Majikan pemilik anjing pemburu yang bisa mengetahui apapun. Termasuk bangkai yang Sehun sembunyikan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Sehun kembali mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Chanyeol tidak mengejek atau tertawa meremehkannya, tapi nada bicaranya itu benar-benar mengintimidasi Sehun. Namja tampan itupun melangkah kakinya agar lebih dekat pada Chanyeol.

"Apa maumu Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat mereka."

"Aku ingat. Aku ingat dan sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan jadi jangan pernah bertingkah seolah kau tahu segalanya."

"Aku tidak tahu segalanya. Aku hanya tahu sebagian, dan bagiku itu cukup."

Sehun bahkan tak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. Ia termakan oleh pemikirannya sendiri yang berniat untuk bisa mengaduk emosi Chanyeol saat ini. Karena Chanyeol terlihat begitu tenang disaat dirinya justru teraduk emosinya.

Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming saat Sehun telah bergerak meremas kerah bajunya. Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah terselubung amarah milik Sehun. Gigi namja tampan itu telah beradu saling mengadu satu sama lain. Mawar semerah darah itu telah jatuh disisi Sehun, tergeletak di lantai lorong rumah sakit yang dingin.

Disekitar Chanyeol nampak para pengawal yang bersiap. Sang majikan tengah dalam bahaya, mereka tak mendengar apa yang kedua namja tampan ini bicarakan sebelumnya, namun saat Sehun telah maju satu langkah dan mencengkeram kerah baju tuan mereka, maka tak ada alasan bagi para pengawal ini untuk tidak berlari kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk berhenti. Hingga berjaga tak jauh dari sisi Chanyeol menjadi pilihan mereka.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Sedikit jengkel dengan para pengawal yang mengawasinya disaat ia benar-benar ingin berbicara dengan Sehun. Berbicara dengan kepala dingin dan tenang sekalipun Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menunjukan taring lewat kata-katanya yang seketika sukses membuat Sehun mendidih.

"Kau mengancamku Park Chanyeol? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa " Desis Sehun penuh bahaya. Ia tahu betul siapa Chanyeol, tapi Sehun juga bukan sosok yang bisa dianggap remeh.

Ialah _spin doctor _yang sesungguhnya. Ialah penyetir opini publik, Chanyeol bahkan dibuat kewalahan dengan berita perselingkuhannya dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun memang bukan dalang utama dari berita tersebut beredar. Ia juga tak pernah berfikir bahwa akan ada seorang wartawan yang beruntung mendapatkan foto si mungil Baekhyun yang tengah berkunjung ke apartemennya di malam hari. Namun tingkah Sehun secara tak langsung membuat opini publik mengarah pada kenyataan bahwa mereka berselingkuh.

Termasuk tingkahnya kali ini, Sehun datang tanpa penyamaran ke rumah sakit dengan satu rangkaian bunga mawar merah tertuju untuk Baekhyun. Publik yang tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tentu akan berfikir Sehun adalah seorang namja tampan yang meskipun tengah diterpa gossip tak sedap, tetap memilih bersikap jantan dengan menjenguk Baekhyun yang tengah sakit.

Sekalipun tak sedikit pula yang menganggap dirinya adalah penghancur rumah tangga orang, tetapi apa yang bisa di harapkan dari status pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang merupakan hasil perjodohan?

Tak sedikit pula yang beranggapan bahwa justru Park Chanyeol adalah orang ketiga dari semua ini. Ini rumit, bahkan Chanyeol rasanya ingin meledak.

Berita tentang latar belakang kehidupan Oh Sehun yang sangat tertutup dan sulit untuk diakses itupun akhirnya sedikit terkuak dan Chanyeol benar-benar beruntung mengetahui informasi itu. Meskipun perasaan bersalah telah menggerogoti hati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa tak seharusnya ia menggunakan cara yang menurutnya kotor ini. Ia telah melibatkan seorang yeoja cantik yang ia kenal sebagai orang terdekat dari Baekhyun sang istri. Satu fakta ini membuat kepala Chanyeol berdenyut. Pertanyaan seputar apakah Baekhyun mengetahui fakta mengejutkan ini masih berputar di kepala Chanyeol.

Besar kemungkinan Baekhyun tak tahu. Yeoja mungil itu Chanyeol yakini tak akan mungkin berhubungan dengan seseorang yang memiliki kenangan masa lalu pahit dengan Luhan, sosok yang Baekhyun kenal baik bahkan Baekhyun akui sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah mengancammu."

Chanyeol berusaha tenang. Mata Sehun telah menggelap. Hati namja tampan bermarga Oh itu jelas tengah terbakar api. Chanyeol tentu harus berhati-hati. Ia tak akan mungkin menyuguhkan api yang sama untuk Sehun yang tengah berapi-api jika ia tak ingin terbakar.

"Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol."

"Aku akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu."

Sehun tak sadar. Ia telah mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Sedikit membuat Chanyeol merasa tercekik lehernya. Namun dibalik itu semua, Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa sosok dihadapannya ini benar-benar lucu.

Sehun marah hanya karena dirinya menyinggung Luhan. Tiga pertanyaan kini muncul. Apakah amarah Sehun ditujukan sebagai luapan emosi karena apa yang disembunyikannya selama ini terbongkar? Apakah amarah Sehun ditujukan sebagai tanda bahwa ia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan? Atau mungkin keduanya?

Ini seperti dalam drama bukan? Jika saja Chanyeol pemeran antagonis, Chanyeol tidak akan segan melukai Luhan sebagai ancaman untuk Sehun agar menjauhi Baekhyun.

Lalu itukah yang Sehun pikirkan saat ini?

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menang. Sehun jelas masih memiliki perasaan pada Luhan, yeoja pemilik mata seindah berlian itu. Karena jika tidak, Sehun tak akan sampai hati melakukan ini. Ia adalah tipe namja yang tenang, dan tak akan bereaksi sedemikian jauh jika tanpa alasan.

"Kaulah yang mengancamku Oh Sehun."

"…."

"Kau akan menghancurkanku? Itu adalah bentuk ancaman. Aku tidak pernah merasa telah mengancam dirimu dengan kenyataan tentang Luhan."

Mata Sehun telah menggelap sepenuhnya. Tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, namja tampan itu telah melayangkan tinjunya kearah Chanyeol. Seorang pengawal nampak berseru refleks tak terima dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun, namun seketika ia bungkam.

Tangan Sehun yang masih mengepal itu terhenti. Pergelangan tangannya tergenggam erat oleh tangan Chanyeol. Namja tampan bermarga Park itu nampaknya tak seanggun yang terlihat. Meski dibesarkan dalam dunia dengan atmosfer kebangsawanan yang kuat dimana etika dan moral dijunjung tinggi, Chanyeol tetap namja kuat yang bahkan tahu bagaimana cara menangkis pukulan lawan.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol segera menepis tangan kiri Sehun yang masih mencengkeram lehernya sementara tangan kanannya menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun yang hampir saja berbenturan dengan wajahnya. Chanyeol sedikit mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga namja tampan itu sedikit oleng dan mundur satu langkah.

Sehun refleks berusaha agar tak kehilangan keseimbangan hingga akhirnya ia dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya yang baru saja mendapat bukti intimidasi dari Chanyeol. Gerakan cepat Chanyeol jelas menunjukan pada Sehun bahwa ia tidak akan mudah untuk ditumbangkan.

"Berhentilah."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Pulanglah."

"Aku tidak akan pulang."

Sehun melebarkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tak suka diperintah hingga ia terus membantah. Namun kata-kata Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat jantung Sehun seolah kehilangan nafasnya. Sehun benar-benar bungkam.

"Temui Luhan.."

"…."

"Jika ada seseorang yang bahkan rela menjadi tempat bagimu untuk pulang, mengapa kau masih saja terus mencari orang lain?"

Sehun tertegun. Mata bulat milik sang rival yang semula ikut menggelap kini perlahan meredup, Sehun bahkan merasa Chanyeol seperti kakak laki-lakinya yang tengah bertanya tentang alasan mengapa ia melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk.

Hingga sisi posesif Chanyeol muncul seiring dengan cengkeraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sehun yang menguat. Seketika membuat Sehun seolah tersedot kedalam kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

"Jauhi Baekhyun, ia adalah milikku."

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk mendapatkannya."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Malam belum terlalu larut. Baekhyun menggulingkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman hingga memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Mata kecil sayu itupun menampakan sinarnya yang telah meredup seiring dengan sosok Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam kamar rawat inapnya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Membulatkan mulutnya terkejut sembari bangkit dan duduk di ranjang. Ia pikir Chanyeol sedari tadi berada disampingnya menemaninya terlelap. Matanya memicing. Chanyeol segera menghampiri sang istri lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Hey, mengapa terbangun?"

Chanyeol melirik sekilas jam dinding, pukul setengah 8 malam.

"Darimana saja?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung dengan suaranya yang parau khas orang baru bangun tidur. Chanyeol tersenyum. Menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya, duduk disamping ranjang Baekhyun dan mengenggam tangannya.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Aku butuh kopi."

Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia tak pergi untuk mendapatkan kopi, ia keluar untuk menemui Sehun yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan paket bunga mawarnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Chanyeol masih cukup waras untuk tidak berkata jujur pada Baekhyun. Istrinya itu tak dalam kondisi baik, Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi Baekhyun saat tahu ia bertemu Sehun bahkan Sehun sempat hampir memukulnya.

Setelah mendengar alasan Chanyeol, Baekhyun seketika melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Mengelus pipi Chanyeol lembut dengan jemarinya yang kurus. Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah melingkupi hatinya yang sensitif.

"Jangan minum kopi malam-malam. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu…" Bisik Baekhyun khawatir. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Balas mengenggam tangan Baekhyun yang masih setia berada di pipinya.

"Kopi akan membuatku lebih segar dan kuat untuk menjagamu semalaman penuh nanti." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tawa idiotnya yang kelewat ceria.

Namun tahukah kau Chanyeol bahwa jawabanmu itu membuat Baekhyun istrimu itu menjadi jauh lebih sensitif?

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, benar-benar merasa bersalah. Chanyeol harus minum kopi dan tidak tidur demi menjaganya semalaman. Chanyeol bahkan harus rela tidak bekerja hanya untuk menemaninya di rumah sakit. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa telah menyusahkan Chanyeol demikian banyaknya.

"Aku justru tidak akan merasa tenang jika aku tertidur."

Chanyeol merasa tidak perlu bertanya mengenai alasan mengapa Baekhyun bersedih. Chanyeol sadar. Ia salah bicara. Tak ada yang salah sebenarnya dari bicaranya tapi Baekhyun kelewat sensitif. Chanyeol pun menegakan tubuhnya dan dengan lembut mengangkat wajah Baekhyun agar mereka saling berhadapan. Chanyeol bersyukur Baekhyun tidak menangis, matanya sayu dan bibirnya melengkung kebawah.

"Aku merepotkanmu lagi.."

"Kau tidak merepotkanku sayang, harus berapa kali aku katakan ini hmm?"

"Kau berbohong.."

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Menghadapi Baekhyun bahkan lebih sulit dari menghadapi ayahnya yang tegas itu. Chanyeol semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun hingga hampir saja hidung mancung mereka saling bertemu. Baekhyun refleks memejamkan matanya sembari sedikit merengek.

"Chanyeol~" Rengeknya saat Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Merangkul Baekhyun dengan posisi yang cukup aneh akibat posisi Baekhyun yang terduduk diranjang.

"Berhenti berfikir seperti itu. Kewajibanku adalah menjagamu dan menjagamu tidak akan membuatku repot. Justru saat dimana aku tak dapat lagi menjagamu adalah saat yang paling merepotkan. Jadi berhenti berfikir yang macam-macam. Kau mengerti Baekboo?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Bertingkah seperti anak bayi yang tengah didoktrin oleh ibunya. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala istrinya lembut.

"Sekarang tidurlah lagi."

"Perawat akan datang membawa obat."

"Saat perawat datang membawa obat nanti, aku akan membangunkanmu. Sekarang ayo tidur."

Baekhyun hampir saja membuka mulutnya lagi hendak protes tetapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menaikan selimutnya sebatas dagu. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi aku sulit dibangunkan." Baekhyun kembali beralasan.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu."

"Aku bahkan tertidur seperti orang mati."

"Tidak sulit membangunkanmu."

"Percaya diri sekali." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya tak suka. Ia kembali menurunkan selimutnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin tidur. Baekhyun ingin bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol tidak melihat itu. Chanyeol justru melihat Baekhyun yang benar-benar mengantuk namun memaksakan diri agar tetap terjaga. Mata kecilnya sudah memerah dengan kelopak matanya yang memberat. Baekhyun pasti terbangun tadi karena ia merasa tak nyaman dengan kondisi tak ada Chanyeol disisinya.

Chanyeol tak kehabisan akal. Ia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun tetap terjaga. Ia harus tidur lebih cepat, harus beristirahat. Itu juga alasan mengapa ia berada dirumah sakit yaitu untuk istirahat. Chanyeol bahkan sengaja menyembunyikan remote televisi dan mengambil ponsel Baekhyun, selain agar Baekhyun terhindar dari melihat hal-hal aneh terkait gossip memuakan itu, Chanyeol juga ingin Baekhyun bisa tenang dan beristirahat.

Baekhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya terlebih setelah Chanyeol telah berdiri dari posisinya dan kembali menaikan selimutnya. Menahan selimut itu dengan kedua tangannya yang secara otomatis membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun terkurung dalam kedua lengannya.

"Tidurlah aku akan membangunkanmu."

"Yeollo~ aku akan sulit bangun."

"Tidak. Kau bahkan akan langsung terbangun sangat aku membangunkanmu."

Baekhyun masih saja protes, sibuk beralasan dan merengek sambil meremas-remas selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tingkah kekanakannya itu baru berhenti saat Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan manisnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang masih mengerucut. Namja tampan itu memang sudah terpancing sejak Baekhyun memainkan bibirnya sedari tadi dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah terdengar sebuah untaian kata manis yang mengalun dari bibir Chanyeol, yang selalu sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu sama seperti ketika pangeran tampan berkuda putih membangunkan putri tidur yang terlelap akibat pengaruh sihir dari penyihir jahat. Aku akan menjadi pangeran yang mengecup bibirmu mesra hingga sang putri tidur pun terbangun dan siap minum obat."

Astaga… rona merah itu bahkan telah sampai ke telinga Baekhyun, sang putri tidur.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sekiranya hobi menghela napas panjang pun telah dimiliki oleh Luhan. Terbukti dari sudah kesekian kalinya Luhan menghela napas panjang seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang dengan cekatan membereskan rumah mungil miliknya ini.

Rumah itu sebenarnya telah bersih sedari tadi, bahkan Luhan yakin tak ada sedikitpun debu yang menempel disudut-sudut lantai ataupun dipermukaan perabot. Namun Luhan tetap bertingkah seperti orang dungu, masih setia menggerakan _vaccum cleaner _kesana kemari seolah tak sadar dengan kondisi lantai yang secara dramatis bahkan bisa dikatakan telah mengkilap.

"Ini tidak berguna.."

Yeoja cantik itu akhirnya lelah. Mematikan _vaccum cleaner_ dan menaruhnya di lemari penyimpanan, baru setelah itu duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

Luhan menepuk dadanya pelan berulang kali sembari menghela napas . Menyibukan diri dengan membersihkan rumah nyatanya tidak membuat Luhan benar-benar tenang. Hatinya tetap bergemuruh kencang dan bergejolak. Terlebih setelah media kembali heboh dengan kedatangan Sehun ke rumah sakit.

Entah apa yang namja tampan itu lakukan, ia berkunjung disaat jam besuk telah usai dan tanpa penyamaran sedikitpun. Luhan benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sehun yang dengan percaya dirinya melangkah dengan sepaket mawar merah ditangannya, lalu memasuki rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun di rawat.

Astaga… Luhan bahkan tak memberikan sepatah kata apapun pada Baekhyun yang tengah sakit. Dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan kenyataan bahwa luka di hatinya semakin perih menganga lebar.

Yeoja cantik itu kembali menghela napas. Pagi tadi, di apartemen pribadinya ia bahkan masih merasakan kehangatan ranjang dengan Sehun, bahkan sepanjang hari ini pun Luhan masih bisa merasakan nyeri di pusat kewanitaannya karena permainan Sehun yang terlalu bersemangat.

Lalu kini Luhan harus melihat namja tampan itu menunjukan kepeduliannya yang sangat besar pada Baekhyun. Ia memang tak melihat secara langsung, namun _headline_ di media online dan liputan infotaiment yang terus saja memutar cuplikan video Sehun yang ditambah lagi dengan komentar-komentar host infotaiment tersebut benar-benar membuat Luhan tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus mengambil sikap.

Entah apakah dirinya yang terlalu bodoh hingga bersedia dijadikan mainan oleh namja yang lebih muda itu, Luhan tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Cinta?

_Bullshit._

Sejak kecil, Luhan hanya mengetahui bahwa cinta itu baik. Cinta itu suci dan murni. Cinta itu tidak menyakiti dan tidak mendua. Lalu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini? Apa ia hanyalah seorang yeoja yang terobsesi pada seorang Oh Sehun?

Luhan merasa dirinya sudah gila. Ia tak pernah ingin berpisah dari Sehun. Ia bahkan rela menjalani hubungan tanpa ada status ini asalkan pada akhirnya Sehun tetap kembali ke pelukannya dan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Sehun bisa kapan saja lari dari pelukannya.

Luhan menaikan kedua kakinya yang kurus itu keatas sofa. Menekuknya hingga dagu runcing miliknya itu beradu dengan lututnya. Ia tekan kuat pahanya kearah dadanya sendiri. Berharap dalam hati bahwa rasa sakit itu akan hilang seiring dengan tekanan yang diberikan.

Jika saja Luhan boleh berandai-andai, tentu ia tak akan mengandaikan kehidupannya yang seperti ini. Ia tentu ingin memiliki sosok idaman yang dapat ia jadikan sandaran. Luhan memang memilikinya. Sehun, namja itulah yang Luhan inginkan dapat menjadi sandarannya, namun apa yang dapat Luhan lakukan jika namja itu nyatanya tak pernah menaruh seluruh hatinya untuk Luhan?

Yeoja cantik itu terkekeh pelan. Ia teringat dengan pernyataan Sehun dari awal pertemuan mereka di sekolah menengah atas hingga pernyataan Sehun di akhir sesi bercinta mereka tadi pagi.

"Aku tertarik padamu.."

Ya, Sehun tertarik padanya. Ia hanya tertarik pada Luhan. Entah makna dalam seperti apa yang tersirat dibalik kata tertarik yang Sehun selalu kumandangkan sejak lama. Luhan memang tak pernah memungkiri bahwa diawal pertemuan mereka ia sempat mendengar Sehun berkata bahwa ia menyukainya, namun Luhan tak yakin apakah kalimat itu masil berlaku hingga sekarang.

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Andai saja kata itu terucap saat ini, mungkin Luhan akan benar-benar menjadi yeoja paling bahagia di dunia. Tentu hubungan rumit ini akan terlihat lebih mudah karena saat itulah Luhan akan dengan semangat menganggukan kepalanya, memberikan isyarat pada Sehun bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Luhan juga menyukai Sehun. Luhan menyukainya dan tak akan sampai hati menolaknya sama seperti awal pertemuan mereka dahulu di sekolah menengah atas.

Namun hingga detik ini bergulir, Sehun tak lagi mengulang kalimat itu. Bahkan setelah banyak hal terjadi diantara keduanya, Sehun tak kunjung membuat Luhan mengerti tentang posisinya di hati namja tampan itu.

Andai saja Luhan memiliki keinginan untuk bisa lepas dari Sehun mungkin ia telah berbahagia dengan namja lain. Sehun bahkan tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun saat dahulu Kris yang juga merupakan lawan main Baekhyun, menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya.

Saat dimana Kris mendekati Luhan di malam pesta keberhasilan drama terakhir Baekhyun pun, Sehun lebih memilih menarik Baekhyun yang tengah mabuk dan menggerayangi tubuh mungilnya dengan penuh hasrat. Jika saja Luhan tak memergoki mereka, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin Luhan akan mendapati kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tertidur pulas dalam dekapan Sehun.

Air mata telah kembali tumpah membasahi pipi Luhan sekarang. Setelah menyuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan, Sehun bahkan sempat membisikinya kata-kata seduktif malam itu. Baekhyun benar-benar telah membuat Sehun bergairah dan akibat dari kelancangan Luhan, ia gagal berbagi kehangatan dengan Baekhyun.

Sehingga Luhan harus bertanggung jawab untuk membantu Sehun menuntaskan hasratnya.

Tubuh yeoja cantik itu telah bergetar. Apa yang dapat ia lakukan jika telah seperti ini?

Luhan dapat berteriak memaki dan mencaci Sehun saat ini, tapi nantinya ia tak akan mampu berkata-kata ketika telah berhadapan dengan Sehun. Untuk sekedar menyuarakan tuntutannya pada Sehun pun Luhan tak mampu.

Ia terlalu khawatir dan takut. Tidak terjalin hubungan apapun antara dirinya dan Sehun, lalu apa hak Luhan menuntut namja itu banyak hal?

Ini hanya sebuah hubungan yang Sehun pikir adalah hubungan saling membutuhkan saja. Sehun membutuhkan Luhan untuk kepuasaan lahir dan batin sementara Luhan membutuhkan Sehun untuk ketenangan hatinya. Kenyataan bahwa pelukan Sehun dapat membuat Luhan tenang benar-benar menampar Luhan secara langsung. Ia terlalu bergantung pada Sehun. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun.

Meskipun kini secara terang-terangan Sehun menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Baekhyun, tak ada satupun hal yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain meratap. Ia telah memperingatkan Baekhyun, ia tak ingin yeoja mungil yang telah menjadi rekan kerjanya sejak lama itu berakhir sama sepertinya jika bersama Sehun. Oleh karena itu Luhan berusaha memperingatkannya.

Ia memang sempat menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Chanyeol, namun sedikit banyak Luhan bersyukur kehadiran Chanyeol dapat menguatkan Baekhyun.

Apakah dengan memberitahukan kenyataan hubungan tak pasti antara dirinya dan Sehun kepada Baekhyun akan membuat segala sesuatunya lebih mudah?

Tidak.

Terlalu banyak luka telah tergores dihati yeoja mungil itu akibat karir dan tekanan keluarganya. Luhan tak akan tega melakukan itu. Memberitahu Baekhyun fakta tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun akan semakin melukai hatinya. Meskipun kini telah beredar kabar tak mengenakan yang menggoncang rumah tangga sahabatnya itu akibat Sehun, Luhan akan memilh mundur dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Ia bahkan butuh waktu untuk membangun kembali hatinya yang hancur akibat kabar itu, sehingga tak akan ada waktu baginya untuk memikirkan cara menyelesaikan semua ini. Biar ini menjadi tugas berat bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan biar ini menjadi alat untuk bisa menyadarkan Sehun.

Semoga saja Tuhan memiliki rencana yang lebih baik. Hingga air mata di pelupuk berlian Luhan mengering, ia tetap berharap Sehun tahu pasti bahwa hanya dirinyalah tempat untuk Sehun pulang.

"Mama…"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur…"

Pulang untuk menemuinya, memeluknya, mendekapnya, dan mencintainya.

"Kemarilah, kau ingin tidur bersama mama?"

"Hm.."

Pulang untuk membesarkan buah hati mereka.

000000000000000000000000000000

Pagi telah menjelang. Baekhyun terbangun oleh suara Chanyeol yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang. Mata kecilnya mengerjap, menyesuaikan pandangannya dan menangkap sosok Chanyeol dan siapa gerangan yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu.

Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit, tidak menimbulkan suara yang gaduh memang namun cukup untuk membuat si peka Chanyeol tersadar dengan keadaan istri cantiknya yang telah terjaga. Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun pada Baekhyun, ia masih sibuk berbicara dengan Jongin lewat sambungan telepon.

Chanyeol nampak berfikir sejenak lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah namun tak berselang lama terlihat pula oleh Baekhyun, suaminya itu nampak memohon pada Jongin untuk melakukan sesuatu. Chanyeol tersenyum, mengucapkan salamnya pada sang sepupu yang telah begitu berjasa menangani perusahaan selagi ia menjaga Baekhyun dan menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Apa istriku ini mendapatkan tidurnya yang berkualitas? Kau tidur nyenyak sayang?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang suami disaat pipinya tengah merona merah.

Chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan adakah hal lain yang dapat Baekhyun syukuri selain hal ini? Terbangun dipagi hari dan mendapat sambutan hangat dari Chanyeol yang sangat romantis tentu membuat Baekhyun merasa beruntung.

Sekalipun ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit dan bukan diranjang mereka berdua. Baekhyun meringis dibuatnya.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?"

Chanyeol tertawa setelahnya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Bangkit dari posisi tertidurnya dan menghadiahi Chanyeol satu cubitan manjanya di perutnya yang kekar. Chanyeol pura-pura kesakitan.

"Kau jahat sekali.. mencubit suamimu sendiri." Rajuk Chanyeol. Benar-benar tidak sebanding dengan _image _ yang selama ini melekat dalam dirinya, Chanyeol bahkan telah ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku bertanya kapan aku pulang dan kau justru tertawa? Dasar menyebalkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tak lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Baekhyun benar-benar telah merajuk. Ia usap kepala sang istri lembut, mengecup keningnya mesra disaat Baekhyun enggan menatap wajahnya karena kesal.

"Kau sendiri tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apakah kau tidur nyenyak? Kau tidak menjawabnya."

"…"

"Lagipula kau ini lucu sekali, baru terbangun dan langsung bertanya kapan kau pulang."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Tangan kanannya masih setia mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sedikit membengkak akibat tertancap jarum infus. Chanyeol meringis melihatnya.

"Apa ini sakit sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol serius. Tak main-main dengan bengkak di tangan kanan Baekhyun yang diinfus. Jemarinya yang kurus dan lentik itu kini sedikit membesar.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, namun gelengan kepalanya itu tak singkron dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil yang tengah memelas kepada ibunya karena baru saja terjatuh dari sepeda.

Yeoja mungil itu menggigit bibirnya pelan saat Chanyeol dengan lembut mengelus tangannya yang membengkak sementara bibirnya sibuk mengecupi memar di wajah Baekhyun yang masih sedikit terlihat. Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Karena itu aku ingin pulang Yeollo.. tidak betah diinfus. Tidak nyaman." Keluh Baekhyun sambil menghela napas. Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti. Menatap Baekhyun lembut dan mulai memberinya pengertian.

"Dokter belum memberi izin untuk pulang sayang, bersabarlah sebentar. Kau sedang sakit, sungguh akan lebih baik jika tetap berada disini, di tempat orang-orang yang memang mengerti bagaimana cara merawatmu hingga sembuh. Aku akan merasa lebih tenang. Jadi bersabarlah sebentar."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol yang juga tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Apa aku perlu memanggil perawat atau dokter untuk mengurus masalah infus ini?"

"Kemarin perawat berkata jika memang sudah tidak nyaman dan membengkak, infus bisa dipindah dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri Chanyeol.. tapi itu berarti tangan kiriku harus ditusuk jarum lagi. Aku tidak mau.."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak ingin. Ia memang takut dengan jarum. Tak pernah ingin merasakan infus atau suntikan. Meskipun sewaktu masih menjadi aktris ia kerap kali mendapat suntik atau infus vitamin agar tetap sehat namun tetap saja jika tidak karena terpaksa Baekhyun enggan melakukannya.

"Kau bisa peluk aku agar aku lebih nyaman."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar permintaan manja istrinya itu, dan tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menolaknya terlebih setelah melihat kilau mata Baekhyun yang benar-benar menginginkan itu. Apapun akan Chanyeol lakukan.

Terdengar sangat _cheesy_ memang jika menjabarkan semua hal yang akan Chanyeol lakukan demi membuat Baekhyun nyaman. Namun apakah kalian sanggup untuk menolak dan menyerukan kata _cheesy _jika memang diberi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan suami sejantan dan seromantis Chanyeol?

Tentu yang akan terjadi hanya rona merah yang membayang di pipi kalian seperti apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun kali ini.

Chanyeol memberikan isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk mengalungkan lengan kurusnya pada leher kokoh Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan mudah dapat mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan posisi _koala hug, _lalu menarik tiang infus Baekhyun.

"Kau mungkin bosan sedari kemarin berbaring di ranjang." Bisik Chanyeol lembut di telinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun duduk di sofa. Ah tidak, yang lebih tepat adalah Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol duduk sofa. Posisi inilah yang membuat pipi Baekhyun merona hebat.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya didada Chanyeol. Tubuh mungilnya telah meringkuk nyaman di pelukan Chanyeol. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar detak jantung sang suami yang berirama tenang, diiringi dengan deru nafas Chanyeol dan dada yang naik turun teratur. Baekhyun tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Pelukanmu hangat." Bisik Baekhyun nyaman sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar ingin tenggelam dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Melupakan semua permasalahan yang kini tengah menimpa rumah tangganya akibat kebodohannya sendiri dan ingin terus merasa nyaman dalam pelukan sang suami tanpa perlu merasa takut dan khawatir.

Tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak untuk mengelus kepala istrinya lembut. Menyalurkan kehangatannya di tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tengah meringkuk seperti anak anjing, dan ditengah suasana nyaman ini Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat dengan percakapan Chanyeol dan Jongin tadi.

Ini sudah hari kedua ia dirumah sakit dan selama itu pula Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari pandangannya sama sekali terkecuali ketika Chanyeol keluar sebentar untuk mencari makan, itupun jarang. Baru dua kali saat kemarin siang dan di malam hari saat Baekhyun memergoki Chanyeol baru kembali ke kamar sehabis mencari kopi.

Padahal jika saja Baekhyun tahu bahwa tak ada satu gelaspun kopi yang Chanyeol minum malam itu. Ia menemui Sehun jika kalian lupa.

Selama itu pula Baekhyun yakin sekali Chanyeol tak pergi ke kantor. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali hingga pertanyaan itupun terucap.

"Kau tidak ke kantor?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengecup kening Baekhyun berkali-kali. Sontak membuat si mungil refleks memejamkan matanya. Benar-benar menikmati apa yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Aku ingin menjagamu, aku sudah mempercayakan beberapa tanggung jawab pada Jongin. Jongin pun bersedia menerimanya, aku juga sudah meminta Nana agar mengosongkan jadwalku untuk sementara waktu."

"Tapi kau harus tetap bekerja.."

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. Ia tatap Baekhyun lekat hingga membuat istrinya itu salah tingkah.

"Hmm aku selalu kesal setiap kali menghadapi orang yang lebih mementingkan urusan pribadinya dibanding kepentingan pekerjaan. Aku bahkan jengkel saat seorang asistenku datang terlambat karena anaknya tengah sakit. Aku tidak marah tapi aku kesal padanya. Jadi aku tidak mau kau seperti itu, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu tidak bekerja karena menjagaku disaat aku sendiri kesal dengan orang-orang seperti itu."

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Ia memang kurang suka dengan urusan perusahaan, bisnis dan sebagainya yang dijalani oleh Chanyeol, mengingat karena urusan itulah Chanyeol akhirnya menikahinya dan Baekhyun sungguh terluka. Namun terlepas dari itu semua, Chanyeol harus tetap professional.

Dua hari Chanyeol tidak bekerja karenanya dan itu berarti sudah dua hari pula Jongin dan Nana direpotkan. Baekhyun tak ingin seperti itu, meskipun pelukan Chanyeol begitu hangat dan tetap menginginkan Chanyeol disisinya, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol mengabaikan urusan perusahaan dimana terdapat banyak sekali karyawan didalamnya.

"Aku akan pastikan dahulu kau benar-benar sehat. Sungguh ini menjadi hal yang membingungkan sayang jika aku boleh jujur."

Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu cara mengekspresikan dilema yang ia rasakan. Bukannya berlagak seperti namja melankolis yang galau saat istrinya sakit. Chanyeol percaya betul dengan perawatan yang diberikan oleh rumah sakit, bahkan bengkak dan memar di wajah dan tubuh Baekhyun telah hampir sembuh setelah mendapat perawatan dua hari di rumah sakit ini.

Masih menyisakan sedikit warna kebiruan memang tapi jauh lebih baik. Baekhyun bahkan tidak merasakan sakit lagi dan soal infus Baekhyun yang agak membengkak, Chanyeol tidak dapat menyalahkan siapapun. Perawat berkata bahwa itu terjadi karena Baekhyun kurang minum sehingga pembuluh darahnya sulit dicari dan menjadi penyebab pembengkakan.

Yang menjadi dilema bagi Chanyeol adalah ia benar-benar tak tenang jika harus meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sehun bahkan dengan beraninya datang kemarin. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak bisa mempercayakan penuh Baekhyun berada bukan dibawah pengawasannya langsung, ia bahkan tak percaya pada pengawal-pengawal di luar sana. Baekhyun mungkin akan marah saat tahu bahwa Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti bayi yang harus dilindungi oleh ibunya langsung.

Namun semenjak kejadian-kejadian terdahulu dimana Baekhyun mengambil keputusan sendiri untuk datang ke tempat Sehun dan kejadian dimana Baekhyun dengan sendirinya mendatangkan Sehun ke apartemen mereka, benar-benar telah meruntuhkan kepercayaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sungguh khawatir.

Menjaga Baekhyun secara langsung jauh lebih baik namun Chanyeol juga tak bisa memungkiri kata-kata Baekhyun. Ia banyak merepotkan Jongin. Namja itu seharusnya bisa menjadi ayah siaga untuk putri kecilnya yang baru lahir. Namun Chanyeol sudah meminta loyalitas Jongin secara berlebihan disaat Jongin belum lama ini bergabung di mekanisme pusat.

Sungguh hal inilah yang membuat Chanyeol dilema.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat, memejamkan matanya kala jemari Baekhyun mulai menjamah wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan. Menariknya lembut hingga belah bibir mereka kembali bertaut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jika dokter berkunjung nanti katakan padanya aku ingin pulang. Agar kau bisa kembali tenang bekerja. Aku sudah sehat Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mengecup kilat puncak hidung sang istri dengan gemas.

"Kau masih suka mengeluh jika perutmu sakit bukan?"

Baekhyun refleks menyentuh perut ratanya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Memang, tapi ini hanya sedikit. Sungguh."

Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang sering merasa sakit kepala dan nyeri di bagian perut. Chanyeol tahu hal itu, Baekhyun sering mengeluh bahkan sebelum Chanyeol meminta yeoja itu untuk mengeluhkan semua ketidaknyamanannya.

Chanyeol paham dengan kondisi ini, Baekhyun mengalami psikosomatis. Yeoja itu telah melewati banyak tes kesehatan yang sukses membuat batas premi asuransi kesehatannya hampir habis. Dan tak ada satupun penyakit parah yang menyerang Baekhyun. Sakit itu timbul karena Baekhyun stress.

"Kita pulang setelah dokter mengizinkan, sayang."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan semakin stress jika berlama-lama di sini Chanyeollo." Gerutu Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang tahu bahwa ia mengalami psikosomatis. Sempat terkejut bahkan menangis saat dokter memberi tahukan hal ini. Chanyeol refleks menepuk keningnya sendiri, ia memang yang dengan sendirinya meminta agar dokter memberi penjelasan pada Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tak bisa menerimanya.

Chanyeol memang tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, dokter itu tidak salah. Ia menjelaskan dengan lugas dan jelas bahkan lengkap dengan hal-hal mengerikan yang akan Baekhyun alami jika terus seperti ini, disaat hati pemeran utama kita ini terlalu sensitif dan rapuh.

Alhasil Chanyeol harus bersusah payah meyakinkan Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lagipula aku tak yakin dengan sakitku Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu stress dapat menjadi semacam penyakit. Perutku sakit dan perih secara tiba-tiba dan kepalaku pusing."

"Kau yakin kan aku tidak terkena tumor perut atau sebagainya?"

Yeoja mungil itu menatap Chanyeol takut. Matanya membulat ngeri disaat Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Tes-tes mahal dan canggih telah Baekhyun jalani. Jangankan penyakit, seekor cacing kremi pun tak menginap di perutnya yang rata itu.

Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak terima dengan Chanyeol yang justru menahan tawanya.

"Hahahahahaha"

Tawa keras mengerikan itu akhirnya terdengar, tak dapat Chanyeol tahan lagi saat jemari lentik Baekhyun kembali menyubit perutnya. Mata si mungil memicing.

"Aku serius Park Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun tak terima disaat Chanyeol sibuk tertawa.

"Ahahaha…hahha baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku Baek."

Chanyeol telah usai tertawa, mulai tersenyum lebar seperti idiot sementara Baekhyun telah menegakan tubuhnya. Ia merajuk.

"Kau sehat sayang, sakit ini hanya datang karena stress. Jadi jangan banyak berfikir macam-macam jika ingin cepat sembuh. Cukup pikirkan suamimu saja."

Baekhyun mencibir. Chanyeol telah menaik turunkan alisnya. Bertingkah seperti dirinya adalah namja paling tampan yang layak sekali Baekhyun pikirkan. Baekhyun berdecih pelan, ia mencibir Chanyeol saat hatinya pun ikut mengamini sikap percaya diri Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang tampan dan menjadi yang paling tampan menurutnya.

Namun Baekhyun tak akan mengatakan hal itu. Ia kelewat gengsi hingga memilih kembali mendaratkan satu cubitannya di perut berotot Chanyeol.

"Akkkhhh sayang kau suka sekali mencubitku."

Protes Chanyeol dibalas juluran lidah oleh Baekhyun. Benar-benar meledek.

"Rasakan."

"Baiklah! Aku akan mencubitmu juga."

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Chanyeol berhenti aku sedang sakit! Jangan bercanda."

Baekhyun sibuk menghindari tangan Chanyeol dengan menepuk-nepuk tangan kekar itu agar gagal mencubitnya. Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Ia tak berhasil memang, tapi tak membuatnya kehabisan akal. Chanyeol menarik lembut pinggang Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun. Mengecupnya berkali-kali hingga Baekhyun kegelian dan berteriak-teriak nyaring.

Semua tingkah jahil Chanyeol itu akhirnya berhenti saat Baekhyun meraih telingannya cukup kencang.

"Akkkkh sayang."

"Rasakan."

Baekhyun kembali merajuk. Memicingkan matanya dan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hobi baru Baekhyun, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey…hey berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu."

"Kenapa?!" Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan nada galak dan ketus yang Baekhyun gunakan. Namun bukannya marah, pikiran jahil malah terlintas di otaknya.

"Berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu atau aku akan memakanmu sampai habis." Ancam Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang berat.

Baekhyun langsung refleks memundurkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya. Beruntung Chanyeol menyangga punggungnya kuat hingga Baekhyun tak berakhir jatuh dengan posisi kepala membentur lantai.

Hidung mereka telah bersentuhan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Chanyeol sengaja menggerak-gerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan sambil memperhatikan belah bibir Baekhyun yang merah dan mengkilap itu.

Wajah Baekhyun telah memerah terbakar rasa malu. Ia tahu betul maksud dari kata 'memakan' yang Chanyeol gunakan.

"C-chanyeol.."

"Hm.."

"Ngggghh…"

Chanyeol mulai mengingkari niat awalnya sendiri untuk menjahili Baekhyun. Ia berhasil memang, Baekhyun telah merah padam, telah bungkam dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi merajuknya lagi. Seharusnya ia telah menarik kembali wajahnya dan tertawa meledek istrinya. Namun Chanyeol justru merasa terlalu sayang melewatkan bibir istrinya yang mengoda itu.

Desahan telah lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia menikmati tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Sang suami bahkan telah memiringkan wajahnya, seolah dengan posisi itu ia bisa lebih menikmati bibir istrinya, terlebih posisi Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuannya membuat tubuh Baekhyun lebih tinggi.

Jemari kurus Baekhyun mulai menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Tak ingin kalah dengan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa langsung naik gairahnya. Lidah telat ikut terjulur dan tertaut, ini jelas sebuah ciuman yang panas menggairahkan. Berbeda dengan kecupan yang Baekhyun berikan sebelumnya.

Benar-benar memberi bukti pada Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol memang telah tergoda dengan bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut terus sedari tadi.

"Ngghh Chanh.."

Chanyeol menarik bibirnya sebentar sebelum kembali menempelkannya. Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat kualahan. Chanyeol tak main-main dengan istilah memakan yang ia gunakan itu, pikir Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol memang sungguhan memakan habis bibir Baekhyun lewat ciumannya yang basah ini.

Baekhyun tak berani membayangkan seperti apa kelanjutan dari istilah memakan yang Chanyeol gunakan ini. Apakah sampai ke tahap yang lebih lanjut atau tidak Baekhyun tak berani menebak. Ia lebih memilih membalas Chanyeol yang bahkan telah meremas-remas dadanya lembut.

Ah… dan satu lagi, Baekhyun lebih memilih pasrah, karena mau menolak pun ia enggan. Ini terlalu bayangan paling jauhnya adalah mereka akan benar-benar terkuras energinya akibat bercinta di pagi hari dalam kondisi serba mendadak itu.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan dan Nyonya-"

Tak sampai bercinta, perawat yang membawa sarapan Baekhyun kelewat beruntung menyaksikan adegan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sangat panas itu.

0000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun melewati hari ini dengan pipi merona merah. Hingga sore menjelang yeoja mungil itu bahkan tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol lama. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Chanyeol, tadi ia bahkan langsung menghantar Baekhyun lembut kembali ke ranjangnya untuk menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang.

Berbicara canggung bahkan terdiam satu sama lain sampai saat ini. Meskipun Chanyeol tetap membantu Baekhyun meminum obatnya dan mengelus kepalanya saat Baekhyun tidur siang tadi. Namun tetap saja kejadian panas tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja membuat mereka seperti ini.

Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya. Padahal dahulu ia bahkan rela memakai lingerie tipis untuk menggoda Chanyeol dan sekarang hanya karena Chanyeol menciumnya ganas dan meremas dadanya saja, jantung Baekhyun rasanya sudah ingin melompat keluar.

Lagipula ini juga bukan pengalaman Baekhyun yang pertama kalinya, namun Baekhyun bertingkah seperti anak gadis yang tersipu saat kehilangan ciuman pertamanya.

Chanyeol pun demikian, ia benar-benar merasa kalah dengan nafsunya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia yang semula berniat bercanda justru lepas kendali? Suara ketukan pintu pun tak terdengar oleh telinga dewa miliknya. Ia cukup jengkel saat mendapati perawat masuk dan memergokinya dan Baekhyun yang tengah berbagi gairah.

Tapi Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apapun setelah sang perawat berkata bahwa ia telah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, perawat itu juga sudah menundukan kepalanya berulang kali sambil meminta maaf. Chanyeol akhirnya tak bisa melakukan apapun, lagipula ia berfikir mungkin saja ini akan membawa efek bagus untuk pemberitaan hubungan antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Besar kemungkinan perawat itu akan menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya ke orang lain hingga menjadi bahan perbincangan yang menarik. Di tengah berita tak sedap tentang perselingkuhan, ia dan Baekhyun tetap bisa berbagi kehangatan bahkan dirumah sakit sekalipun.

Ini bisa menjadi berita bagus. Tapi tak sebagus dengan hatinya yang berdetak nyaring. Mengapa Chanyeol jadi gugup sekali karena ciuman ini? Entahlah.

"Chanyeol sudah sore, k-kau tidak mandi?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi yang tengah memutar film Pororo. Sudah dua hari ini Chanyeol tak absen nonton film kartun, termasuk Pororo. Namja tampan itupun akhirnya tahu bahwa Pororo adalah seekor penguin. Sungguh dahulu Chanyeol hanya tahu nama Pororo saja, tanpa tahu rupanya.

"Aku akan mandi."

Namjan tampan itu meraih handuknya dan mengambil baju ganti dari tas kertas yang Yoora bawakan, lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi setelah melempar senyum canggungnya pada Baekhyun.

Astaga rasanya Chanyeol ingin segera menenggelamkan kepalanya di bak mandi. Ia dan Baekhyun adalah suami istri, segalanya wajar bukan dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengerti dirinya.

Setelah memastikan sang suami telah masuk ke kamar mandi dan mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci pun, hal _absurd _terjadi pada Baekhyun. Dengan tidak warasnya yeoja mungil itu meraih bantal rumah sakit dan menggigitnya kencang. Benar-benar gemas dengan dirinya sendiri nampaknya. Namun setelah melakukan hal itu Baekhyun nampak menyadari sesuatu.

Baekhyun menatap lekat remote televisi yang tergeletak di pinggir ranjangnya. Benda itu adalah benda yang selalu Chanyeol sembunyikan darinya. Bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang ikut Chanyeol sembunyikan.

Baekhyun tahu jelas apa alasan Chanyeol melakukannya. Agar ia tak melihat hal-hal aneh di televisi, namun Chanyeol sepertinya lupa. Ia meninggalkan remote TV itu dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi, padahal sedari tadi Chanyeol mengenggam benda itu erat.

Di dorong rasa penasaran yang kuat, Baekhyun pun akhirnya meraih remote tersebut. Memperhatikannya lekat seolah remote TV itu dapat meledak sewaktu-waktu seperti bom. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin, ia tidak ingin melihat berita apapun. Ia takut menjadi stress dan akhirnya sulit untuk sembuh.

Ia tak ingin terus menerus mengidap psikosomatis. Namun entah setan apa yang merasuki Baekhyun, sebagian hati Baekhyun seolah berkata bahwa ia perlu untuk mengetahui berita seperti apa yang kini beredar di masyarakat. Cukup lama Baekhyun berfikir hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memindahkan _channel_ yang semula menayangkan kelincahan Pororo.

Baekhyun memencet beberapa tombol, _channel_ pun telah berganti-ganti hingga Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Dua orang host yang ia kenal akrab pula selama masih berada di dunia entertaiment kini tengah memasang ekspresi serius, setelahnya muncul beberapa potongan gambar dari dua orang yang Baekhyun kenal.

Bagai terkena serangan jantung, Baekhyun refleks langsung menutup mulutnya dan memegang dadanya sendiri.

PRAK..

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tak terbiasa berlama-lama disana, sehingga tak sampai berpuluh-puluh menit ia telah selesai membersihkan diri. Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju Baekhyun, keningnya berkerut saat melihat Baekhyun yang membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Chanyeol seketika langsung mengutuk dirinya atas keteledoran yang ia lakukan ketika melihat remote TV jatuh tergeletak dilantai.

"_Setelah Byun Baekhyun, kini mantan manager dari Baekhyun-shii pun dikabarkan memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Oh Sehun."_

"_Benar-benar kabar yang mengejutkan.."_

Sahut-sahutan dua host infotaiment itu masih terdengar hingga Chanyeol dengan sendirinya ikut berdiri menyaksikan berita tersebut. Sungguh namja tampan bermarga Park itu tak percaya jika semuanya akan berlangsung secepat ini. Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu apakah langkah yang diambilnya ini tepat dan mampu untuk menyelesaikan masalah atau justru menambah masalah.

Mungkin menunggu adalah pilihan yang terbaik saat ini.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hobi bocah imut dengan rambut hitamnya yang menyerupai mangkuk terbalik itu adalah bermain. Tepatnya bermain mobil-mobilan. Dihadapannya kini tengah terhampar beberapa jenis mobil-mobilan yang ia mainkan sejak tadi. Jemari mungilnya menggerak-gerakan mobil-mobil itu dan menabrakannya satu sama lain. Satu tabrakan keras ia hasilkan hingga salah satu mobil mobilannya terlempar cukup jauh.

Mata seindah berlian yang merupakan warisan dari mata sang ibu menatap malas mobil merah miliknya yang kini terlempar jauh itu.

Sebenarnya ia telah bosan bermain mobil-mobilan sedari tadi. Ia memang menyukainya tapi tetap saja bosan. Bocah mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Andai saja sang ibu mau menemaninya bermain pasti ia tidak akan kebosanan. Matanya melirik sekilas kearah dapur dan nampak sang ibu yang sedang sibuk memasak, seolah memperjelas alasan mengapa sang ibu menolak menemaninya bermain mobil-mobilan sementara waktu.

"Mama.." Bisiknya lirik kearah sang ibu yang masih asik mengaduk sup yang menjadi menu makan malamnya hari ini. Aroma telah tercium, tapi ia sama sekali belum berminat untuk makan. Terkecuali jika sang ibu nanti mau menyuapinya dan menemaninya makan es krim setelah itu.

"Sayang…"

Mata bulatnya kembali mengerjap. Telinganya dapat menangkap suara sang ibu hingga ia tersenyum saat mendapati sang ibu tengah berjalan kearah meja makan tak jauh dari ruang TV tempatnya bermain. Lalu meletakan beberapa peralatan makan disana.

"Ambil mainanmu itu nak, rapikan kembali jika memang sudah selesai. Bersiaplah untuk makan malam."

Senyuman hangat sang ibu membuatnya yang semula tak bersemangat karena bosan bermain itu kini bersemangat kembali. Ia raih mobil-mobilan merah yang semula terlempar. Dengan gesit ia mengambil kotak penyimpanan mainan miliknya dan memasukan mobil-mobilannya satu persatu hingga suara bel berbunyi dan benar-benar mengejutkannya.

Sekilas ia melihat kearah sang ibu yang masih tetap sibuk didapur. Nampaknya tidak menyadari ada tamu yang baru saja menekan bel.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya pun berlari lincah menuju pintu. Sedikit kesulitan membukanya karena memang kenop pintunya cukup tinggi. Namun bocah cerdas ini tak kehabisan akal. Ia raih sepatu hak tinggi milik sang ibu yang tergeletak di rak sepatu samping pintu, memakainya dan dengan lebih mudah ia dapat memutar kenop pintunya.

Seorang namja tampan dengan setelan hoodie abu-abu dan celana hitam serta masker dan kacamata hitam yang melekat di wajahnya seketika membuatnya ketakutan. Dengan gugup ia lepas sepatu ibunya itu dan melangkah mundur. Ia takut karena menurutnya orang yang menutup wajahnya itu adalah seorang penjahat.

Sadar telah membuat bocah imut ini ketakutan, namja tampan berkulit putih itupun membuka masker dan kacamatanya. Hening beberapa detik saat keduanya saling bertatapan hingga akhirnya bocah imut itu berteriak nyaring dan berlari menuju ibunya di dapur.

"Mamaaaaaaaaaa.."

Sang ibu benar-benar terkejut dengan teriakan putranya terlebih dengan tingkahnya yang menariknya kearah pintu.

"Ada tamu yang datang mama."

"Tamu? Siapa?" Mata sang ibu bergerak was-was. Langkah kakinya berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki si kecil yang masih menariknya hingga ia harus berjalan dengan tubuh yang sedikit merunduk.

"Seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan laki-laki yang ada di bungkus cokelat kesukaan Ziyu."

Mata sang ibu pun terbelalak lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya terlebih setelah mendengar salam klasik yang terucap dari mulut sang tamu.

"Aku pulang, Luhan."

"S-sehun…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 10 : Aku Pulang.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hufffft lagi-lagi saya harus ngumpet di ketek Tao wkwkwkwkk

Ini makin panjang, sepanjang jalan kenangan *ditimpuk* Saya lumayan lancar di chapter ini, walaupun kurang dapet feelnya di beberapa bagian. Saya agak fokus ke Hunhan karena Hunhan saya jadiin kunci dari bagian ini. Di awal saya masukin adegan flashback Hunhan cuma belum terlalu saya jelasin banget, sengaja fufufufufufu *plak

Penjelasannya ga begitu banyak sih, sesuai sub judulnya ini mengarah ke Sehun. Sementara Chanbaek saya biarkan dulu mereka mesra-mesraan walaupun jujur saya merasa mesra-mesraannya kurang greget wkwkwkwk entah karena saya terlalu kebawa hunhan yang mellow atau gimana tapi saya kocak sendiri pas nulis part Hunhan suasana langsung abu-abu sedih nah pas Chanbaek malah langsung suasanya merah jambu begitu, pas nulisnya juga saya biasa sambil dengerin lagu dan saya bolak balik dengerin lagu mellow mewek pas hunhan dan lagu romantis cinta-cintaan pas Chanbaek wkwkwk

Ini jujur chapter yang paling mengaduk emosi saya sendiri sih pas nulis karena pindah pindah feelnya gitu antara Chanbaek dan Hunhan. Nah menurut readers gimana? hehehe

Ziyu juga udah muncuuulll *tebar bunga

Dan bagi readers yang penasaran dan masih inget juga, di chapter 2 itu ada part dimana Luhan mergokin sehun sama baekhyun di kamar mandi, terus sebelum pergi tuh Sehun bisikin sesuatu ke Luhan. Nah isi bisikannya itu udh ketahuan kan di chap ini? Wkwkwk

Jadi sehun kan tegang gitu ye abis eheeeem ama baekhyun, karena belom tuntas dia minta Luhan nanti lanjutin gitu *plak* jd isi bisikannya itu ngajakin luhan buat nc-an wkwkwkwk *tawa setan

Terus untuk chapter sebelumnya saya bingung kenapa hampir seluruhnya readers satu pemahaman kalo Sehun dan Luhan itu suami istri, mungkin karena bom kata-kata saya yang mungkin bikin ambigu wkwkwk :

"_Apa ia istri sahmu sama seperti Baekhyun yang merupakan istri sahku? Kalian bahkan sudah memiliki seorang putra tampan yang sangat menggemaskan." – Chanyeol _

Ini kan kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan di akhir chapter 9. Disini Chanyeol itu sebenernya nanya, apa Hunhan itu suami istri sama kaya Chanbaek yang suami istri. Jadi ini pertanyaan bukan pernyataan

Makanya saya bingung pas baca review hampir seluruhnya bilang ga sangka kalau Luhan istrinya Sehun, mungkin pemilihan diksi saya bikin bingung, mian readers *nunduk nunduk wkwkwk

Semoga di chapter ini sebagian kisah tentang hubungan hunhan bisa terjawab hohohoho *atau malah makin bikin bingung* wkkwkw nanti dilanjut di chapter selanjutnya. Tapi untuk penutup chapter 10 ini saya sebenernya ngelempar satu bom. Engga deh ngelempar granat sebenernya *apaan sih lu dar wkwkkwk jadi sesuatu yang nantinya akan meledak tapi saya ga yakin juga berhasil meledak dengan hebohnya atau biasa aja. Ada yang bisa nebak apa itu?

Kalo ketebak tulis di review atau PM saya ya wkwkwkwk

Terus untuk chanbaek saya memang sengaja buat mereka canggung banget, diawal awal chapter 1 sampai 4 mungkin bisa lihat tingkah Baekhyun atau Chanyeol yang lebih berani menggoda dan semacamnya tapi kok makin kesini malah kaya canggung dua duanya? saya memang sengaja karena saya mengikuti alur perkembangan cinta mereka, jadi sekarang kan udh saling cinta jadi wajar malu-malu, kalo awal-awal mah malu-maluin *plak

Dua hal yang saya paling seneng dan bikin betah di ffn itu pas saya dipanggil author *sumpah ini ga bohong, disaat mungkin beberapa author senior lainnya ga suka dipanggil author, saya malah sebagai seorang newbie yang baru beberapa bulan di ffn malah demen bener dipanggil author wkwkwkwkwk saya juga seneng dipanggil langsung dengan panggilan ka dara atau dara, itu berasa intim banget *plak

Lanjut! Yang kedua saya paling seneng pas baca review atau pm panjang dari para readers, saya suka liat ada beberapa readers yang minta maaf karena nulis review panjang, saya malah suka banget! Karena saat itu saya bener-bener bisa ngerasain feel yang readers kasih setelah baca ff saya dan itu menyenangkan banget. Mungkin karena saya juga doyan ngomong, nulis author note ajaa panjang bener kaya kenangan masa lalu *uhuk wkwkwk jadi saya seneng aja liat yang panjang-panjang *loh?!

Oh iya yang nanya saya semester berapa dan usia saya berapa *uhuk* saya baru semester 4 jurusan HI *hubungan intim *plak wkwkwkwk saya line 95, bias saya labil. Bisa berubah-ubah tergantung cuaca *plak*

Terus tentang pertanyaan mengapa saya bisa membuat karakter ceye dengan kata-kata manisnya, mungkin terbawa dari hobi saya yang suka baca-baca kumpulan sajak entah itu sajak lama, suka baca prosa atau puisi orang lain juga, saya juga suka banget nonton film film kolosal kerajaan manapun negara manapun. Saya banyak belajar dari cara mereka menulis, berbicara dan cara-cara mereka mengungkapkan perasaan gitu, terkadang saya merasa kalau sesuatu akan lebih indah jika diungkapkan tersirat dengan beberapa pengandaian dan analogi seperti yang para penulis atau penokohan di drama kolosal lakukan dibanding dengan cara orang zaman sekarang ungkapkan, ini mungkin berefek juga di ff ini tapi karena berhubung saya alay juga wkwk jadi mungkin banyak ungkapan kata yang terkesan lebay dan belibet *plak* mohon maap.

Udah itu sajaaa akhir kata terima kasih pada seluruh readers baik yang telah mereview ataupun tidak, yang sudah mengirimkan saya PM, yang udah doain saya biar semangat dan sukses UAS, sekarang semua mimpi buruk itu telah berakhir, uas sudah berakhir… *terharu* saya udh libur *ga nanya wkwkwk

Tapi saya izin buat agak lama update chap 11 karena mungkin di chap ini akan jadi bagian klimaks dan saya bener-bener pengen mikirin banget-banget ending yang cihuy *heleeeeeeh* semoga tak mengecewakan

I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK! Cieeeeeee Baekboo yang minta diajarin Chanyeollo bikin video-video reverse wkwkwkk pokoknya cinta bersemi untuk Chanbaek! Long last~~~~

Chanbaek hardshipper!

* * *

With Love

Dara


	11. Chapter 11

Wartawan bernama asli Kim Jongdae itu terbelalak lebar. Seorang namja tampan yang tengah menjadi pembicaraan nomor satu di kalangan para pecinta gosip dunia entertainment itu kini berdiri dihadapannya. Sendirian tanpa siapapun yang menemani. Namja tampan itu terlihat benar-benar angkuh dan berkelas dengan sebuah kacamata hitam elegan yang bertengger di batang hidungnya yang mancung sekalipun dengan setelan hoodie abu-abu dan celana hitamnya yang jauh dari kata formal. Jongdae menelan ludahnya gugup. Berhadapan dengan namja tampan ini bukanlah hal main-main.

Ia bersama dengan rekan kerjanya yang ceroboh, Kim Minseok benar-benar telah membuat Korea Selatan heboh dengan berita yang mereka muat. Sebuah berita terkait dengan namja tampan ini. Hanya bermodalkan satu bukti yang Minseok dapatkan, mereka benar-benar telah mengguncang Korea Selatan, sedikit bumbu pelengkap disana-sini membuat berita yang Jongdae dan Minseok buat menjadi sungguh mengejutkan.

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak."

Jongdae mencibir dalam hati di tengah kegugupan yang ia rasakan, benar-benar sok sibuk sekali orang ini pikir Jongdae. Ya tentu saja sibuk dengan berita heboh ini bukan? Jongdae benar-benar ingin tertawa atas keberhasilannya membuat berita. Bersama Minseok tentu saja.

"Anda tentu sibuk, kesibukan anda itu bahkan pada akhirnya membawa anda untuk menemui seorang wartawan bukan?"

Jongdae mungkin akan mendapatkan pukulan setelah ini. Ia memang benar-benar terkenal dengan kata-kata sarkastiknya yang fantastis. Minseok sang rekan kerja terdekatnya pun sering dibuat pusing dengan kata-katanya ini. Namun tentunya kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan olehnya itu benar-benar dipahami oleh si namja tampan.

Jongdae menyeringai. Hatinya yang semula berdenyut gugup kini mulai berbunga. Pikirannya pun kini dipenuhi oleh banyak hal menyenangkan. Astaga.. bayangkan saja, berita terheboh macam apa yang ia dan Minseok telah sajikan pada masyarakat? Pastinya membuat telinga namja tampan ini memanas hingga sampai hati menemuinya. Jongdae bahkan tak bisa menghitung berapa banyak lembar uang yang bisa namja tampan ini keluarkan demi sebuah berita baru yang bisa menutupi semua berita tentang dirinya yang telah menyebar.

Sebuah pengalih isu yang sangat baik dengan bayaran yang tinggi pula. Jongdae benar-benar beruntung. Andai saja Minseok ada di sekitarnya, mungkin Jongdae telah memeluk yeoja berpipi gembil itu, foto yang memuat Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun dalam satu bingkai di malam hari dan di depan pintu apartemen Oh Sehun benar-benar membawa berkah bagi mereka.

Jongdae berharap ada emosi di wajah namja tampan ini. Setidaknya itu dapat terlihat meskipun kacamata hitam telah menutupi sebagian dari forum wajahnya. Namun Jongdae tak menemukan itu. Padahal ia yakin kata-katanya telah menusuk, tapi ketika seringai itu muncul, Jongdae telah sepenuhnya berharap jika nantinya akan ada negosiasi yang lebih menguntungkan.

"Apa kau memiliki sebuah pengalih isu yang baik?"

Jongdae tersenyum. Ingin tertawa tapi ia tahan. Tak mungkin ia tertawa terbahak bahkan berguling-guling di hadapan namja tampan ini saking senangnya. Apa yang muncul dikepalanya benar-benar terjadi. Namja ini butuh sebuah akhir dari drama perselingkuhannya.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya jika ingin Tuan."

"Kau bisa menyebutkan apa itu?"

"Semua bisa diatur jika telah sesuai."

Inilah yang sebenarnya berada di balik dunia entertainment. Jongdae benar, ia adalah pelaku dalam dunia kelam dimana semuanya bisa diatur jika telah sesuai. Sesuai dengan keinginan. Jadi kebenaran macam apa yang ingin kalian dapatkan dari dunia indah itu? Tidak ada kebenaran disaat semua orang mengklaim memiliki kebenaran.

Namja tampan itu menyeringai. Seringai seram yang mampu membuat siapapun merinding, Jongdae pun merasakannya namun ia tak perduli dengan hal itu. Tak masalah jika seringai itu bertujuan untuk mengintimidasi dirinya asalkan akhirnya ia mendapat keuntungan yang besar.

"Aku tidak perlu peran darimu dalam mengatur hal ini."

Dahi Jongdae seketika mengerut. Jika tidak perlu, untuk apa bertanya?

"Aku yang akan mengaturnya dan aku yang akan menyiapkan pengalihan isunya."

Ah… Jongdae akhirnya paham. Namja tampan ini memang benar-benar terlihat arogan, sesuai dengan perawakannya. Jongdae berjingkrak dalam hati. Ia tak perlu repot-repot lagi mencari atau membuat berita yang tak kalah heboh untuk menutupi berita sebelumnya. Karena namja tampan ini telah bersedia untuk mengaturnya. Tentu pekerjaan Jongdae nantinya akan lebih ringan bukan? Hanya perlu sedikit maneuver disana-sini sesuai perintah si namja tampan ini.

Mata Jongdae mulai berbintang saat si namja tampan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat dari dalam sakunya. Amplop cokelat yang tak seberapa tebal bahkan kelewat tipis. Mungkin itu sebuah cek, pikir otak materialistis milik Jongdae.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk hal ini."

"Aku adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan." Sahut Jongdae yakin sambil menepuk dadanya sombong. Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan. Tidak meragukan kemampuan Jongdae sama sekali. Berita itu benar-benar membuat seluruh perhatian masyarakat tertuju padanya sebagai pelaku.

Kembali namja tampan itu menyeringai saat Jongdae memasukan amplop tipis pemberiannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Kupikir jumlahnya telah cukup."

"Kau bahkan belum melihatnya sama sekali. Ini bukan tentang jumlah tapi tentang kebenaran."

Dahi Jongdae kembali mengerut.

"Ini mungkin akan sangat mengejutkanmu, tapi buatlah sesuatu yang memang benar adanya."

"Anda bermaksud mengatakan bahwa apa yang diberitakan kemarin tidak benar?"

"Aku tidak menyangkalnya. Aku hanya ingin membuat segala sesuatu menjadi benar. Jangan terkejut dan aku benar-benar mengandalkanmu."

Satu sifat yang akhirnya Jongdae pahami dari namja tampan ini. Ia misterius. Atau mungkin sok misterius demi untuk mempermainkan Jongdae? Namja tampan itu baru akan berbalik meninggalkan Jongdae saat ia tiba-tiba teringat satu hal. Ia tepuk bahu Jongdae.

"Aku cukup senang dengan berita yang beredar ini. Karenanya aku dan Baekhyun jadi lebih terkenal dan menjadi perbincangan di masyarakat. Titip salamku untuk rekan kerjamu yang telah dengan baiknya mendapatkan foto berharga itu."

"…"

"Tapi aku tak berani jamin foto itu akan berharga lagi setelah semua ini terungkap. Jangan berharap lembaran uang atau cek dariku, karena nantinya kau mungkin akan mendapatkan bonus yang lebih besar dari bosmu itu."

"Aku tak mudah diperas dan dipermainkan oleh sebuah berita murahan, karena aku punya sesuatu yang lebih fantastis untuk diberitakan."

Namja tampan itu telah pergi meninggalkan Jongdae yang tengah membelalakan matanya. Dengan terburu-buru Jongdae mengeluarkan kembali amplop cokelat itu dari saku jaketnya. Membuka penutupnya yang terekat kuat dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya dengan terburu-buru. Matanya bahkan serasa ingin mengelinding keluar saat melihat isi amplop tersebut.

Namja tampan itu benar, ini bukan lembaran uang. Ini justru lembaran foto yang akan mengantarkan Jongdae pada bonus berlipat-lipat dari bosnya. Lebih berlipat mungkin dari bonus yang Minseok dapatkan karena foto menghebohkan waktu itu.

Jongdae menggenggam erat beberapa lembar foto itu. Satu foto dengan rupa cantik seorang yeoja dan seorang namja. Sedangkan foto lainnya memuat beberapa bukti yang membuat Jongdae seolah kehilangan nafas. Jongdae gagal untuk memperalat namja tampan yang justru telah menyiapkan satu alat yang mampu membuat seluruh masyarakat gempar dan teralihkan.

Satu sifat lagi yang Jongdae pahami dari namja tampan itu.

Oh Sehun adalah orang yang sulit untuk ditebak.

.

.

.

.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

**To Tie The Knot**

By : Dara

Summary : Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. _It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you_. Chanbaek FF By Dara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 11 : Kehidupan Rumah Tangga Kita **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Tangan besarnya dengan lembut mengelus kepala Baekhyun, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi kecantikan istrinya itu. Chanyeol menepuk lengan istrinya dengan sayang. Bertingkah seperti seorang ibu yang menimang bayinya yang tengah tertidur lelap dalam buaian.

Baekhyun, bayi besarnya yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat melihat betapa polosnya raut wajah Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur. Mulut kecilnya terbuka lucu dengan dada yang naik turun teratur. Dan lihat pula matanya yang tak tertutup sempurna itu. Menampakan bola mata indahnya yang seolah seperti sedang mengintip, padahal ia tengah tertidur.

Chanyeol dengan berani mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut. Sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun menggerakan kepalanya, sedikit terusik mungkin namun dengan cepat ia kembali menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Setelah membuat sang istri hampir saja terbangun, Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru mulai menghela napas lega.

Ia memang melakukannya sedari tadi. Ia merasa lega karena Baekhyun telah tertidur sekarang, meskipun dengan posisi Chanyeol yang ikut terbaring diranjang rumah sakit dan tentu saja dengan Baekhyun meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

Entah apa komentar para perawat atau dokter jaga yang bisa saja datang memergoki mereka sama seperti perawat beruntung yang melihatnya dan Baekhyun berciuman. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak perduli meskipun ia meringis dalam hati membayangkannya.

Ia memang tipe namja yang romantis. Banyak orang yang menilainya demikian, namun bukan berarti Chanyeol adalah tipe yang suka mengumbar kemesraan. Karena baginya mengumbar kemesraan itu berarti ada sesuatu yang harus ditutupi, sesuatu yang ditutupi dari orang lain hingga orang lain itu harus tahu bahwa kita ini mesra dengan pasangan kita. Chanyeol bukanlah orang seperti itu.

Kemesraan akan terpancar dari setiap pasangan yang saling mengasihi. Chanyeol selalu berharap ia dan Baekhyun termasuk kedalam kategori itu. Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkannya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun, mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang, lalu sibuk memandangi rupa sang istri yang tengah tertidur.

Chanyeol bersyukur dalam hati. Melihat Baekhyun seperti ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus melihat Baekhyun menangis tanpa henti seperti tadi. Chanyeol bahkan berniat membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok karena tak bisa menenangkan Baekhyun, hingga yeoja mungil yang telah menjadi pujaannya itu jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

"Orang macam apa aku ini? Aku melukai sahabatku, aku melukai saudariku. Aku melukainya, aku bodoh karena tidak menyadari dan mengerti dirinya."

Chanyeol ingat betul semua kata yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia berulang kali menyalahi dirinya sendiri, mengumpat bahkan memukuli kepala dan dadanya sendiri seperti orang gila. Menuding dirinya sendiri telah melukai sahabat serta orang yang ia telah anggap saudarinya sendiri.

Luhan.

"Aku ingin mati saja Chanyeol.."

Saat kata-kata itu terlontar, mata Chanyeol seketika terbelalak lebar dan dengan cepat ia langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, sedikit membentaknya dengan tujuan agar Baekhyun berhenti menyebutkan kata-kata tak berguna seperti itu. Baekhyun sangat terkejut. Namun ia tak berhenti, Baekhyun justru semakin menggila.

Jika Baekhyun menginginkan dirinya mati, lalu apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan?

"Kau berkata kau bodoh karena telah melukai Luhan disaat kau sendiri mengatakan kau ingin mati. Tak tahukah kau Baekhyunnie, jika kata-kata itu juga ikut melukai hatiku? Kau ingin ikut melukai hatiku juga dengan kata-kata itu sayang?"

Baekhyun melemas. Air mata itu mengalir begitu derasnya tanpa jeda. Ia bahkan telah sulit bernapas ditengah keterpakuannya atas kata-kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun tak punya pilihan lain selain memeluk Chanyeol erat. Mengatakan banyak hal yang sedikit banyak Chanyeol ketahui adanya.

Ia berkata tentang Luhan. Semua tentang Luhan. Yeoja cantik yang Baekhyun sayangi namun secara tak langsung Baekhyun sakiti pula karena kedekatannya pada Sehun yang terlalu intim.

"Aku mengenal Ziyu, aku melihatnya saat masih bayi. Aku bahkan ingin membunuh namja yang berani menghamili Luhan dan meninggalkannya, tapi yang aku lakukan justru.. aku dan Sehun… namja brengsek itu…"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat mengingat semua kesedihan yang Baekhyun curahkan saat itu. Yeoja mungil itu bahkan sempat berontak ingin menemui Luhan, beruntung Chanyeol memiliki kemampuan yang cukup kuat untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu memang tak berhenti menangis, tapi setidaknya mulai tenang hingga akhirnya terlelap.

Chanyeol benar-benar berada di puncak kekesalannya pada Oh Sehun. Bagaimana bisa namja brengsek itu mengincar Baekhyun disaat ia telah memiliki keluarga kecil yang harusnya ia kasihi dan lindungi? Chanyeol bahkan hampir mati berdiri karena mengetahui fakta tentang Luhan dan Sehun. Ia merasa dunia itu sempit. Dunia ini tak ubahnya sebuah kotak sereal dimana butiran-butiran sereal itulah yang dianalogikan sebagai makhluk-makhluk penghuni dunia yang saling berdesakan didalamnya.

Sehun yang mengincar Baekhyun istrinya itu juga memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat dengan Luhan yang merupakan manager Baekhyun. Hubungan yang kelewat erat hingga bocah menggemaskan lahir diantara mereka. Dan dibalik hubungan kusut ini, Baekhyun sendiri bertindak seperti orang dungu yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Astaga… Haruskah Chanyeol juga menyetujui tudingan Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri? Baekhyun bodoh. Haruskah Chanyeol setuju dengan hal itu? Ataukah ini semua karena Luhan yang terlalu pandai menutupi segalanya dan Sehun yang terlalu brengsek hingga membuat ini menjadi rumit?

Kepala Chanyeol benar-benar ingin meledak. Ia tak menyangka sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Terlebih setelah berita itu keluar di media. Beberapa foto kedekatan Luhan dan Sehun tersebar lengkap dengan foto kehamilan Luhan dan Ziyu putra mereka.

Chanyeol berani bersumpah demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini bahwa ia bersih. Ia tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia memang mengetahui fakta itu, namun ia hanya ingin membuat apa yang ia ketahui ini mampu membuat Sehun sadar. Ia tak ingin bermain kotor dengan menyebarkan fakta itu sekalipun pernah terpikir di otaknya tentang hal itu, tapi Chanyeol bersumpah ia tak melakukan hal itu.

Ia bahkan tidak memiliki foto-foto seperti yang tengah tersebar di media sekarang. Badai seolah telah berarak menuju pasangan rumit itu. Namun komentar buruk tetap saja tak berhenti. Baekhyun kembali menjadi objek dan kali ini lebih parah.

Orang macam apa yang menelikung orang terdekatnya? Di mata publik Luhan dan Baekhyun sangat dekat sekalipun Luhan hanyalah manager Baekhyun. Dan sekarang Baekhyun tentu mendapat cap buruk, ia merebut Sehun dari Luhan.

Astaga bahkan spekulasi tentang perselingkuhan kini berada dalam beberapa arah yang berbeda. Dimana Sehun berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun disaat Baekhyun telah menjadi istri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berselingkuh dengan Sehun disaat Sehun memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan. Dalam hal ini Luhan adalah orang terdekat Baekhyun. Baekhyun berselingkuh dengan pasangan orang terdekatnya, dan Sehun berselingkuh dengan seorang yeoja yang telah beristri.

Ini bahkan jauh lebih rumit dari menentukan berapa peluang jumlah beras yang patah dalam satu karung beras ukuran 20kg.

Lagi-lagi kepala Chanyeol serasa ingin pecah. Tak tepat memang berkata bahwa badai telah meninggalkan mereka. Badai justru masih berputar diantara mereka. Ditambah dengan keikutsertaan Luhan dan si kecil Ziyu dalam pusaran badai itu. Wajah bocah malang itu memang di samarkan karena asas perlindungan anak. Tapi tetap saja wajah sang ibu terpampang di sana. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari komentar negatif lingkungan pada anak itu nantinya?

Chanyeol hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Ziyu, si kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Chanyeol mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada Baekhyun, mengecup pipinya saat Baekhyun semakin menyamankan posisinya di pelukan sang suami. Selalu ada akhir yang bahagia bukan? Chanyeol berharap kisah cintanya ini berakhir damai seperti kisah Cinderella.

Ia juga berharap ada penyelesaian yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Chanyeol yakin seratus persen berita ini muncul dari Sehun. Fakta ini datangnya dari Sehun yang datang memberikan foto-foto itu. Semoga saja ini berakhir dengan cepat. Sungguh Chanyeol lelah. Ia benar-benar ingin terlelap disamping sang istri.

Waktu bergulir hingga ia akhirnya ikut menyelami alam mimpinya yang indah bersama si cantik Baekhyun.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Bertingkah seperti orang bodoh yang tertawa-tawa, bahkan menyeringai di depan televisi yang tengah menyala seorang diri. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, ia telah duduk di ruang keluarga ini, menyalakan televisi dan mulai bertingkah seperti seorang komentator.

Ia berdecak kagum dengan kemampuan wartawan yang ia temui kemarin siang. Waktu yang sangat singkat untuk sebuah berita menghebohkan ini menyebar di kalangan masyarakat. Sehun memang tidak meragukan kemampuan Jongdae dalam meramu sebuah berita.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Tersenyum tipis mendapati rupa Luhan, sang terkasih yang menatapnya tajam seolah menuding dirinya ini adalah seorang pembunuh. Sehun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, menepuk sisi kosong di sofa yang ia duduki seolah memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya hingga Sehun dapat dengan leluasa merangkul bahunya yang sempit itu.

Luhan menghela napas lelah. Benar-benar tak berguna berhadapan dengan orang macam Sehun. Luhan benar-benar ingin menampar wajah Sehun berkali-kali jika ia bisa. Bahkan sampai gigi-gigi rapi Sehun rontok seluruhnya.

"Pulanglah." Desah Luhan benar-benar lelah. Ia langsung beranjak dari hadapan Sehun. Tak tahan jika harus terus bertatap muka apalagi berdebat dengan namja menyebalkan itu.

"Aku sudah pulang, ini rumahku."

Telinga Luhan langsung berdengung. Andai saja mereka berada di apartemen pribadi Luhan, maka ia akan membiarkan Sehun melakukan hal apapun hingga ia bosan dan memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dengan sendirinya. Tapi kini, Sehun tengah berada di rumah kecil pribadi milik Luhan. Luhan tentu merasa perlu untuk mengusir tamu tak diundangnya itu. Walaupun dengan bodohnya semalam Luhan membiarkan Sehun menginap di rumahnya ini.

Untuk informasi saja. Selama tinggal di Seoul, Luhan telah menyewa satu apartemen sederhana yang lokasinya tak jauh dari apartemen Baekhyun dahulu. Di apartemen milik Luhan itulah Sehun kerap kali datang dan pergi seenaknya, melakukan apapun sesukanya termasuk berbagi kehangatan tubuh dengan Luhan.

Namun semenjak Baekhyun menikah dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia entertainment, Luhan memutuskan untuk menjemput putra kecilnya Ziyu yang semula tinggal bersama dengan ibunya di Beijing ke Seoul. Ziyu tak mungkin tinggal bersama Luhan di apartemen dimana Sehun bisa datang dan pergi seenaknya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membeli rumah ini.

Biarlah ia tinggal di rumah ini bersama Ziyu tanpa perlu menjual apartemennya. Sewaktu-waktu Sehun bisa datang nantinya jika membutuhkannya. Astaga… Luhan bahkan seperti telah menyiapkan tubuhnya untuk berada di apartemen untuk memanjakan Sehun, dan di rumah untuk melindungi Ziyu.

Tapi kini semuanya terasa rumit saat Sehun datang ke rumahnya. Luhan bahkan tak kuasa menolak Sehun yang ingin menginap. Ia tak mungkin membentak dan mengusir Sehun disaat mata jernih Ziyu tengah memandangnya. Dan saat Ziyu sedang sekolah seperti ini, Luhan benar-benar harus bertindak. Ia harus mengusir Sehun.

"Pulanglah ke apartemenmu Oh Sehun. Kau seharusnya bekerja." Ini bahkan tak layak disebut mengusir, Luhan tak bersikap kasar pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini."

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu berada disini, jadi pulanglah Oh Sehun."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku pulang jika ini adalah tempatku untuk pulang Luhan."

Luhan benar-benar berada di ambang batas kekesalannya, ia segera berbalik dan terkejut mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Seingat Luhan, namja tampan itu masih duduk rileks di sofa. Tapi peduli setan dengan hal itu semua, mungkin saja Sehun bisa berteleportasi atau apapun itu.

"Ini bukan tempatmu! Ini tempatku dan anakku! Pergilah Oh Sehun sebelum aku benar-benar marah!" Ancam Luhan dengan wajah yang telah mengeras dan memerah. Ia sudah meradang.

Namun kekesalan yang Luhan tunjukan itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi Sehun. Namja tampan itu benar-benar meremehkan Luhan.

"Apa orang sepertimu benar-benar bisa marah Luhan? Kau terlalu lembut untuk bisa marah."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit di tebak disaat Sehun balas menatapnya datar. Bibirnya bergetar kuat, amarahnya telah terpancar dan semakin besar amarah itu semakin besar pula desakan air mata yang ingin keluar dari kristal bening miliknya.

Luhan benar-benar merasa lemah. Ia palingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"Pergilah sebelum Ziyu datang."

"Kemana Ziyu? Dimana putraku?"

Kembali telinga Luhan berdengung. Setelah apa yang terjadi, Sehun berkata dengan seenaknya bahwa Ziyu adalah putranya? Sehun benar-benar telah lancang.

"Jangan pernah sebut Ziyu adalah putramu Oh Sehun! Dia adalah putraku seutuhnya!" Ancam Luhan sengit. Entah keberanian darimana hingga Luhan kini mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang berkuku cantik itu ke wajah Sehun. Dahi namja tampan itu berkerut tak suka.

"Ia juga putraku dan jangan pernah menudingku seperti ini Luhan!" Desis Sehun menyeramkan. Tapi Luhan tak gentar. Ia yang semula lemah menghadapi Sehun kini seolah mendapat suntikan tenaga untuk mengadapi Sehun.

Fakta bahwa putra mereka Ziyu tengah menjadi topik perdebatan tentu saja membuat Luhan kuat. Ia tegar demi Ziyu. Oh Sehun hanyalah namja brengsek yang menelantarkan Ziyu. Diusianya yang ke 5 itu bahkan Ziyu tak mengenal siapa Sehun, lalu atas dasar apa Sehun mengklaim Ziyu sebagai putranya?

Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Ziyu putramu? Lalu kemana saja kau selama ini? Dasar kau egois!"

"Aku tidak egois, kau yang dengan sendirinya memisahkanku dari Ziyu, dan membawanya ke Beijing!"

Mata Luhan terbelalak lebar. Setelah apa yang terjadi, Sehun menyalahkannya?

"Kau sendiri yang tidak menginginkan Ziyu, lalu sekarang kau menyalahkanku karena membawanya ke Beijing? Jangan membuatku tertawa Oh Sehun!"

"Oh astaga Xi Luhan, mengapa kau begitu sensitif? Aku memang menyayangkan kehamilanmu. Aku kecewa karena kau hamil saat itu, tapi demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah menolak Ziyu! Ia tetap putraku, aku ayahnya!"

"Berhenti menyebut dirimu ayah! Dan teruslah beralasan sampai seluruh rambutmu itu memutih dengan sendirinya!"

Sehun berdecak tak terima saat Luhan dengan begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya. Ia tak terima dengan semua perkataan Luhan dan tudingannya. Pantas tak pantas, ia adalah ayah Ziyu. Demi apapun, Ziyu takkan lahir tanpa benih darinya dan Luhan tak bisa memungkiri itu. Ini hanya salah paham.

Kesalahpahaman yang dibiarkan terus berlarut-larut. Kesalahpahaman yang seolah diabadikan tanpa pernah berniat untuk diluruskan.

Luhan memekik kesakitan saat Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya kasar, menarik tubuh ringkih Luhan kearahnya hingga dada mereka saling bertubrukan. Luhan memandang wajah Sehun muak. Ia muak menjadi lemah, ia juga butuh Sehun tapi ia tak akan tunduk lagi pada namja brengsek ini terlebih setelah Sehun mulai menyenggol permasalahan Ziyu.

Luhan akan paling kokoh berdiri untuk putranya itu. Sekalipun ia harus menghadapi sumber kelemahannya tersendiri yaitu Oh Sehun. Yeoja cantik itu terus berontak. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sehun.

"Lepaskan aku Oh Sehun!"

"Seperti inikah caramu memperlakukanku?! Kita belum selesai berbicara!"

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi! Pergi dari rumahku dan jangan pernah mengangguku dan Ziyu lagi!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku tidak akan pergi darimu dan putraku lagi!"

"Brengsek kau Oh Sehun! Ziyu putraku, dasar keparat!"

"Hentikan ucapan kasarmu itu Luhan!"

"Brengsek kau! Kau bajingan Oh Sehun! Kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkanku?! Ziyu adalah putraku! Ia tidak memiliki ayah brengsek sepertimu! Dasar kau penjahat kelamin!"

"Xi Luhan diam kau!"

"KAU BAJINGAN!"

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

PLAKK…

Luhan dapat merasakan mata dan pipinya memanas. Seumur hidupnya tak ada seorang pun yang membentak dan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Amarahnya yang memang sudah cukup besar pada Sehun kini benar-benar tersulut. Sebut saja ia murka pada Sehun setelah ia dengan berani menyinggung permasalahan Ziyu.

Setelah apa yang Sehun lakukan, ia harus hidup tanpa status yang jelas dari Sehun. Putra semata wayangnya tidak memiliki ayah dan kesakitan apa lagi yang harus Luhan hadapi saat ini? Luhan benar-benar telah berada di ambang batasnya.

Namun apa yang dilakukannya pada Sehun kali ini memang diluar kesadaran Luhan. Ia refleks melakukannya. Ia tak suka saat dimana Sehun yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu membentaknya dengan begitu keras, berteriak memakinya disaat ia juga memaki Sehun. Tangan yeoja cantik itu bergetar. Tak menyangka akhirnya tangan yang selalu memanjakan Sehun lewat sentuhan lembutnya itu kini dapat menampar Sehun dengan begitu kerasnya.

Sehun mundur. Memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan yang nampak linglung setelah berhasil melayangkan tamparan keras ke pipinya. Tamparan Luhan memang tak sekeras pukulan Chanyeol yang seolah mampu menggeser rahangnya. Namun Sehun merasa pukulan Chanyeol kini terasa tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan tamparan Luhan.

Sakit sekali. Hatinya.

Sehun menatap Luhan sendu. Ia jahat. Ia yang telah memperlakukan Luhan begitu buruknya hingga yeoja cantik itu terluka begitu dalam.

"Kau yang mendorongku menjauh… Sungguh kau yang melakukannya… Noona.."

Dunia Luhan serasa runtuh saat itu juga.

"S-Shi-Shixun…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Sudah sekitar 4 hari Baekhyun dirawat dan akhirnya dokter mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk pulang. Baekhyun bisa dibilang memang tidak berada dalam kondisi yang baik, emosinya masih cukup labil terlebih setelah permasalahan terkait Luhan dan Sehun muncul ke permukaan.

Chanyeol masih sering mendapati Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas masalah yang Luhan dan Sehun hadapi. Chanyeol juga menyayangkan sikap Luhan yang seolah mengabaikan Baekhyun, yeoja cantik yang Chanyeol kenal sebagai yeoja yang baik meskipun cukup dingin diawal pertemuan mereka itu bungkam dan tidak menjawab setiap panggilan Baekhyun. Tidak bersedia menemui Baekhyun sama sekali.

Luhan seolah hilang di telan bumi sejak berita tentangnya dan Sehun keluar dua hari yang lalu sementara Sehun sendiri masih menjalani rutinitasnya, Chanyeol mengamati perkembangan berita mereka lewat media online di ponsel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan, hal ini pasti benar-benar merepotkan baginya. Chanyeol sendiri masih bersabar menanti langkah yang akan Sehun ambil selanjutnya. Entah berapa lama lagi Chanyeol bisa menunggu Sehun yang juga bungkam terhadap media itu.

Hal ini jelas menyebabkan Chanyeol lebih bekerja ekstra melindungi Baekhyun dari serbuan media yang ingin meminta keterangan darinya. Sungguh membuat Chanyeol benar-benar sibuk. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali makan dengan teratur. Namun ia bersyukur Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang, kondisi tubuhnya telah membaik. Chanyeol meringis saat mengingat kembali percakapan dengan dokter yang menangani Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang mengalami psikosomatis dan itu tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh dokter biasa, Baekhyun membutuhkan seorang psikiater yang mampu membantunya agar tenang dan terhindar dari gejala psikosomatis yang menyiksa fisiknya. Chanyeol sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Berbicara begitu lembut dan perlahan agar Baekhyun mengerti. Namun yang justru terjadi adalah tatapan memelas Baekhyun lengkap dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak gila Yeollo… aku hanya ingin pulang dan menemui Luhan."

Baekhyun memang tidak gila, tapi Chanyeol justru yang bisa gila karena hal ini. Baekhyun yang sensitif, pemberitaan media yang sangat menyebalkan, lalu tekanan perusahaan. Jika saja Chanyeol tak sekuat besi dan sekokoh baja mungkin sudah sejak lama namja tampan ini memilih berlari kepelukan ibunya dan menangis meraung-raung disana.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Mereka telah sampai di apartemen. Chanyeol benar-benar berterima kasih pada Jongin. Ia dan Kyungsoo lengkap dengan putri kecil mereka Kyungin dan Kyungsoon menjemput mereka di rumah sakit. Mengantar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke apartemen mereka.

Kabar tentang Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit memang hal yang paling di nanti dan menjadi kesempatan yang bagus bagi para pemburu berita untuk bisa meminta keterangan Baekhyun, namun Jongin telah siaga membawa beberapa pengawal agar proses kepulangan Baekhyun dari rumah sakit tetap aman terkendali.

Chanyeol benar-benar bangga pada Jongin yang telah siaga, setelah mereka sampai di apartemen dengan selamat, Chanyeol memeluk Jongin erat saking senangnya dan kedua namja tampan itu akhirnya tertawa-tawa lalu berputar-putar sambil berpelukan. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh Baekhyun dan Kyungin.

Kyungsoo? Ia bahkan kelewat terbiasa dengan tingkah absurd Jongin dan Chanyeol. Kadang bertengkar, kadang pula bermesra-mesraan seperti ini. Chanyeol bahkan pernah dengan idiotnya menyebut dirinya sebagai fans nomor satu Jongin sementara Jongin ikut tersenyum kekanakan dan mereka berakhir berpelukan lagi. Sementara Kyungsoon, bayi mungil itu bahkan baru berusia beberapa minggu. Ia hanya bisa tertidur dalam buaian ibunya.

Sekarang Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi, ia tersenyum saat mendapati Baekhyun telah meringkuk di ranjang mereka. Baekhyun telah mandi lebih dulu, yeoja imut itu sempat memekik senang saat akhirnya bisa kembali merasakan kamar mandi apartemen mereka dan bisa mandi lebih leluasa tanpa khawatir tangannya yang diinfus terkena air, karena sekarang tangan kurusnya telah bebas dari infus.

Chanyeol menghampiri ranjangnya pelan, malam telah menjelang dan ia mungkin harus bersiap untuk tidur. Chanyeol dengan seksama memperhatikan posisi tidur Baekhyun yang seperti udang. Chanyeol meringis melihatnya, apa Baekhyun tidak mengalami gangguan di punggungnya saat tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu? Jika Chanyeol melakukannya, sudah bisa dipastikan keesokan harinya punggungnya akan terasa kaku dan nyeri.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun yang menyatu di dadanya lalu menarik paha Baekhyun lembut agar setidaknya Baekhyun bisa tidur dengan posisi tubuh yang lurus. Chanyeol agak kesulitan karena saat sedang terlelap pun ternyata Baekhyun sangat sulit diatur sama seperti saat ia terjaga.

Chanyeol berhasil. Baekhyun akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi seperti putri tidur. Tubuhnya terlentang lurus dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di perut. Chanyeol menarik selimut sebatas pinggang Baekhyun, berputar ke sisi ranjang yang satunya dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Chanyeolllo.."

Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat membalikan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun saat yeoja mungil itu telah terbangun. Ia menguap dan mengucek matanya pelan. Chanyeol kembali meringis saat Baekhyun menatap aneh posisi tidurnya yang mendadak berubah. Seingat Baekhyun ia tertidur saat sedang menunggu Chanyeol mandi dengan posisi meringkuk, bukan terlentang.

"Kau terbangun sayang? Maaf aku hanya tidak ingin punggungmu sakit jika tidur dengan posisi seperti itu." Chanyeol terlihat menyesal karena telah mengusik tidur istrinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lucu dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Perhatian sekali suaminya ini, khawatir punggungnya sakit hingga sampai hati mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Namun tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gugup. Astaga, seperti apa wajah dan posisi tidurnya tadi? Mungkin sangat jelek dan memalukan pikir Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengubur dirinya dalam balutan selimut saat ini juga saking malunya.

"Tidurlah lagi sayang, maaf membangunkanmu."

Chanyeol telah memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring miring menghadap Baekhyun begitupun sebaliknya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak mengantuk lagi." Mata sipit itu mengerjap.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm.."

Chanyeol bisa maklum. Baekhyun memang banyak tidur hari ini. Ia sempat tidur siang tadi, cukup lama sembari menunggu Chanyeol selesai mengurus administrasi rumah sakit. Jadi wajar Baekhyun tak lagi mengantuk. Ia hanya ketiduran tadi setelah selesai mandi.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau mengantuk?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus. Chanyeol bahkan kehilangan separuh dari kuantitas tidurnya sejak Baekhyun di rawat di rumah sakit, belum lagi dengan pikiran tentang banyak hal yang membuatnya lelah. Kantung mata telah menghiasi mata bulatnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Chanyeol lalu memberikan pijatan perlahan di sekitar kantung mata Chanyeol.

"Cukup mengantuk." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Matanya telah terpejam. Menikmati sentuhan jemari lembut sang istri di wajahnya.

"Tidurlah jika kau ingin tidur."

"Tidak."

"Kau mengantuk tapi tidak ingin tidur? Kau aneh."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar Baekhyun yang mulai menggerutu. Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan dan saat itulah rupa cantik Baekhyun benar-benar memenuhi pandangannya.

"Ada yang kau ingin lakukan sayang?"

Baekhyun nampak berfikir sebentar. Ini adalah saat dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mungkin akan sangat sibuk di kantor mulai besok mengingat beberapa hari ini urusan perusahaan terbengkalai karena Chanyeol harus menjaganya di rumah sakit. Baekhyun ingin melakukan banyak hal dengan Chanyeol. Namun ia bingung mau melakukannya yang mana lebih dulu.

"Ayo kita mengobrol."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Baekhyun sendiri tak sadar dengan keinginannya itu, mengapa ia ingin mengobrol dengan Chanyeol? Padahal ia bisa kapan saja berbicara dengan Chanyeol kedepannya.

"Kupikir kalimat itu tidak akan keluar lagi saat kita telah menikah."

Baekhyun mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Dahulu saat masih masa pendekatan, keduanya sering terlihat terdiam satu sama lain hingga suara nyaring Baekhyun akhirnya terdengar. Menyebutkan keinginannya untuk mengobrol bersama Chanyeol sama seperti yang ia sebutkan sekarang.

Baekhyun akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama Chanyeol yang telah lebih dulu tertawa. Tangan kekar Chanyeol menghampiri kepala Baekhyun, mengusapnya lembut hingga membuat pujaan hatinya itu nyaman.

"Kau benar, dahulu kita begitu canggung. Bahkan untuk mengobrol satu sama lain pun kita sering kehilangan topik."

"Tapi tak jarang pula kita akhirnya bercanda hingga berguling-guling saling menggelitiki satu sama lain. Tubuhmu cukup sensitif, kau ingat?"

Baekhyun kembali tertawa mengingatnya. Menganggukan kepalanya antusias, memberi isyarat bahwa ia menyetujui apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau bahkan suka menyinggung kata bercinta saat kita berakhir dengan posisi saling tindih karena bercanda."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan ceria Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, namun seketika senyum Baekhyun hilang saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Kau bahkan menyebut kata bercinta Byun Baekhyun. Bercinta memang bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh mengingat mereka telah menikah, namun akan menjadi begitu sakral saat pasangan ini belum menjalankannya. Malam pertama mereka belum terlaksana dan hal ini membuat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun kembali merangkak naik terlebih saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda di balik senyum Chanyeol.

Mengapa suaminya itu memiliki senyum yang begitu tulus? Baekhyun seolah kehilangan nafasnya sendiri.

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat gugup setengah mati saat Chanyeol perlahan mulai mendekat. Wajah mereka hampir tak berjarak saat Chanyeol dengan nyaman menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah. Aku merasa beruntung bisa memilikimu."

Sungguh tak bisa tergambarkan lagi seberapa merahnya pipi Baekhyun sekarang. Warnanya menyamai buah kesukaannya. Strawberry.

"Benarkah?" Cicit Baekhyun lucu. Ia gigit ujung lidahnya merasa malu dan gemas sekali.

"Ya, aku tidak sedang bercanda atau berbohong. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Hmm.. aku jauh lebih beruntung bisa memiliki suami sepertimu Chanyeol-ah."

"Mengapa?"

Baekhyun ingin meledak rasanya. Hatinya berdenyut gugup. Sungguh ia tak tahan jika harus di tatap sedemikian dalam dan intens seperti ini. Baekhyun ingin benar-benar lari dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal lalu berteriak saking senangnya. Perasaan Baekhyun tentu sama seperti seorang penggemar yang berkesempatan untuk memeluk idolanya. Merasa beruntung, senang dan malu secara bersamaan.

"Karena kau tampan."

Baekhyun menyesal. Sungguh ia ingin menepuk keningnya keras. Disaat begitu banyak alasan mengapa ia menyukai dan mencintai Chanyeol, mengapa alasan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya? Chanyeol bahkan berarti segalanya namun Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa memberikan alasan yang cukup panjang, romantis dan bermakna seperti yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan. Hingga hanya alasan sederhana itulah yang refleks ia sebutkan.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Suaranya yang besar dan berat mungkin terlihat akan sangat menyeramkan saat tertawa, namun bagi Baekhyun suara tawa Chanyeol bahkan lebih indah dari suara nyanyian surga.

Astaga… jika wajah Baekhyun bisa berubah menjadi _emoticon_, mungkin _emoticon _yang pas adalah _emoticon_ dengan mata berbentuk hati. Hati untuk Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu siapa namja paling tampan di dunia ini?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, matanya mulai mengerjap lucu. Ia harus sedikit mendongakan kepalanya saat ingin melihat Chanyeol.

"Hmm… Edward Cullen." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

Jawaban yang sukses membuat Chanyeol tergelak. Ia menjauhkan keningnya dari kening Baekhyun dan tertawa sepuasnya. Awalnya memang sedikit berharap jika Baekhyun menjawab dirinya sebagai namja paling tampan, karena sebelumnya Baekhyun menyebut alasan ia mencintai Chanyeol adalah karena ia tampan. Namun jawaban polos Baekhyun memang benar-benar lucu.

"Bagi Bella Swan mungkin Edward Cullen yang paling tampan. Tapi bagi Baekhyun Swan, hanya Chanyeol Cullen lah yang paling tampan."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan leluconnya. Ia memang benar-benar seorang pemimpi. Ia bahkan bermimpi bisa menikah dengan seorang _vampire_. Pasti keren sekali, pikirnya. Sungguh membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati. Namja tampan itu mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas lalu mengecup keningnya mesra. Menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum kalem.

"Istriku ini benar-benar lucu. Apakah itu berarti aku ini seorang vampire?"

Baekhyun ikut tertawa. Tawa yang jenaka dan sangat cantik, matanya menyipit lucu.

"Hm… gigit aku tuan vampire." Canda Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kalem. Matanya mengerjap lucu dengan ekspresinya yang sangat menggemaskan seperti anak anjing.

Chanyeol tak dapat merespon banyak. Ia benar-benar senang melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun yang menurutnya begitu alami dan tidak berlebihan. Chanyeol kembali tertawa lalu memejamkan matanya dan kembali menempelkan keningnya di kening Baekhyun.

Sementara sang suami memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun sibuk memandangi rupa tampan Chanyeol. Mengaguminya sembari tak henti bersyukur karena telah diizinkan untuk berjodoh dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Sadar tengah diperhatikan, Chanyeol pun membuka matanya. Sempat memergoki Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum tulus sambil memandangi wajahnya hingga akhirnya yeoja mungil itupun menunduk malu. Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang junior yang tertangkap basah tengah mengagumi rupa seniornya yang tampan.

Rona merah kembali menginvansi wajah Baekhyun saat jemari Chanyeol dengan lembut mengangkat dagunya. Mata bulat Chanyeol kini beradu pandang dengan mata kecil Baekhyun. Begitu besar daya tarik yang berada di sekitar tubuh keduanya, hingga tanpa sadar baik Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun seolah kehilangan akalnya. Ia tarik kerah piyama Chanyeol lembut demi memenuhi hasratnya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Chanyeol memulainya dengan baik. Belah bibir mereka telah bertemu. Saling menekan satu sama lain hingga suasana panas pun tercipta diantara keduanya.

Chanyeol tak ingin terburu-buru berbeda sekali dengan si mungil Baekhyun yang semakin kuat mencengkeram kerah piyama suaminya. Chanyeol dengan lembut menyentuh lengan Baekhyun, memberi isyarat padanya agar mengalungkan lengannya di leher kokoh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Chanyeol. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol mulai menaikan intensitas ciuman mereka dengan mulai menjulurkan lidahnya.

Baekhyun menerima lidah Chanyeol pasrah. Ia mulai didominasi oleh Chanyeol. Meremas rambut Chanyeol lembut hingga si tampan ini semakin terbakar gairahnya.

"Nggghhh…"

Desahan Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gila. Ia telah kehilangan nafas hingga memutuskan untuk melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun. Benang saliva tipis terulur dengan indahnya saat belah bibir mereka terpisah. Tidak menimbulkan perasaan jijik sekalipun, gairah Chanyeol justru semakin terbakar saat melihatnya.

Saliva yang tercecer itu adalah bukti seberapa panasnya tautan bibir mereka terlebih setelah melihat volume bibir Baekhyun yang bertambah. Sedikit bengkak, memerah, merekah dan terengah-engah. Pusat kesejatian Chanyeol mulai mengeras.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Apakah ini akan berakhir? Gairah mereka selalu teredam seusai berciuman panjang. Selalu saja ada penghalang bagi mereka untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Baekhyun bisa merasakan dengan jelas tubuh kekar suaminya yang semula berada di sampingnya kini mulai bergerak menindih tubuhnya.

"Ahhhhh…" Lidah itu telah beranjak menuju lehernya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Chanyeol benar-benar mewujudkan keinginan Baekhyun untuk memiliki pasangan seorang _vampire. _Chanyeol akan menjadi _vampire _malam ini. Gigitan kecil itu dapat Baekhyun rasakan. Begitu mesra dan meninggalkan tanda yang berbekas indah.

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol pelan. Ia yakin ini tak akan berakhir. Chanyeol bahkan telah menggerakan tangannya di sekitar punggungnya, mengelusnya lembut dan gairah Baekhyun terbakar. Menyala-nyala hanya karena sentuhan dipunggungnya yang kelewat sederhana namun intim.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"Nggghhh…"

Panggilan Chanyeol yang berbisik di telinganya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merinding. Hingga mendesah adalah satu-satunya cara bagi Baekhyun untuk membalasnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Bibir tebal Chanyeol telah berpindah menuju telinganya yang sensitif. Menggigitnya lembut tanpa pernah berniat untuk menyakiti. Chanyeol benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara merangsang si mungil yang penuh gairah.

Mata sipit itupun terbuka saat mendapat kecupan ringan dari Chanyeol. Wajah sang suami begitu dekat. Baekhyun gugup setengah mati, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah ia balas tatapan dalam Chanyeol. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam kecupan-kecupan ringan hingga berakhir dengan gigitan kecil dari Chanyeol untuk bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Chanh.."

Chanyeol kembali menatap mata istrinya yang telah tertutup oleh nafsu. Indah sekali pemandangan ini, rambut istrinya yang acak-acakan membingkai wajah cantiknya yang memerah. Matanya sayu seolah berkata bahwa ia ingin dimanjakan. Dimanjakan oleh Chanyeol seorang.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis. Ia usap kepala Baekhyun lembut, merapihkan beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, sayang.."

Seumur hidup Baekhyun ia tidak pernah diperlakukan selembut dan sehangat ini terkecuali oleh sang ibu. Itupun saat Baekhyun masih berada dalam buaian. Chanyeol memperlakukannya begitu lembut bahkan dalam bercinta sekalipun. Baekhyun telah merasakan bagaimana seorang namja menatapnya sebagai objek seks dan memperlakukan tubuhnya seperti boneka saja. Tapi Chanyeol tidak demikian.

Setiap gerakan tangannya yang membuka kancing piyama Baekhyun pun membuat yeoja cantik itu luar biasa merasa terhormat. Chanyeol tidak kasar, bahkan saat Baekhyun tahu gairah namja tampan ini telah mencapai puncaknya. Chanyeol memberikan arti lebih bahwa ia memang tetap menjadi manusia bahkan saat nafsu birahi telah menguasainya, Chanyeol memberi bukti bahwa letak otak dan kejantanannya tidak berada dalam satu garis lurus yang sejajar. Ia tidak berperilaku seperti binatang dan tidak memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti mangsa.

Keputusan yang tepat bagi Baekhyun untuk tidak mengenakan bra, hingga memudahkan Chanyeol untuk segera menuntaskan hasratnya. Namja tampan itu menggerang melihat dada istrinya sementara sang istri telah terbakar rasa malu. Ini malam pertama mereka, Baekhyun merasa gugup. Chanyeol bahkan baru menanggalkan seluruh kancing piyamanya bukan seluruh pakaiannya tapi Baekhyun merasa tatapan mata Chanyeol telah menelanjangi tubuhnya bulat-bulat.

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya gugup, sedikit berguling ke sebelah kanan demi menutupi payudaranya yang semula tak luput dari pandangan sang suami.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. A-aku malu.." Baekhyun mulai mencicit. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti gadis desa yang hendak diperawani anak pak petani. Chanyeol sungguh gemas dibuatnya. Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan, sadar akan tingkahnya yang kelewat bergairah hingga mungkin membuat Baekhyun malu dibuatnya.

"Aku selalu mengagumi apapun ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah. Aku sedang mengagumi tubuh istriku sekarang.."

Rona merah itu semakin menggila. Bisikan Chanyeol begitu lembut, suasana kamar yang semula membara merah karena gairah kini melembut merah jambu karena perlakuan Chanyeol yang begitu jantan dan romantis. Ia memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti putri. Menarik piyamanya lembut hingga bahu putih Baekhyun yang kerap kali terlihat saat sang mantan aktris itu mengenakan gaun yang minim mulai terlihat.

Ia kecup bahu itu lembut. Memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya erat tanpa berhenti mengecup dan mengagumi tubuh molek sang istri. Baekhyun hampir saja memekik saat merasakan betapa kekarnya tubuh Chanyeol yang bergesekan langsung dengan dadanya yang terbuka, serta betapa tegangnya kejantanan Chanyeol yang seolah memberontak ingin dipuaskan.

"Bantu aku sayang… aku menginginkanmu."

Baekhyun ingin pingsan. Chanyeol seperti seorang mentalis. Ia menghipnotis Baekhyun dengan tatapan matanya yang penuh gairah itu. Si malu-malu Baekhyun akhirnya mulai terbuka. Ia kalungkan kembali lengan kurusnya di leher kokoh sang suami. Mengangkat kepalanya semata-mata untuk memberikan akses lebih pada Chanyeol untuk memberikan ciuman kupu-kupunya di leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, suasana panas kembali terjadi namun dengan balutan keromantisan yang membuat rona merah tetap bertahan di pipi Baekhyun.

"Ngggh… Yeolhh.. ahh..ngggghh…"

Ia terbiasa mendesah saat bercinta. Baekhyun tak bisa menahannya, ia benar-benar gila saat mulut hangat sang suami yang selalu saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat Baekhyun melayang itu kini tengah memanjakan putingnya yang telah menegang. Menjilat, mengulum dan menghisapnya lembut seperti bayi yang tengah haus kasih sayang sang ibu.

Baekhyun meremas helai rambut Chanyeol, memberi tanda pada Chanyeol bahwa ia butuh pelampiasan atas rasa nikmat yang suaminya itu berikan. Dan tanda itu Chanyeol balas dengan gigitan lembutnya di sekitar payudara Baekhyun, membuat beberapa tanda hak milik Chanyeol seorang di dada mulus sang pemeran utama.

"Ahhh.."

Chanyeol telah selesai dengan dada Baekhyun, tidak selesai seutuhnya memang karena Chanyeol tentu ingin memanjakan salah satu bagian sensitif tubuh istrinya itu lagi nanti. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya gugup saat merasakan dadanya basah dan mengkilap karena ulah Chanyeol dan seolah ada semacam ledakan kecil di perutnya saat itu juga.

Si tampan tersenyum kalem saat jemari Baekhyun mulai meraba dadanya dan memainkan kancing piyamanya. Paham sekali dengan isyarat sang istri yang menginginkan dirinya juga ikut bertelanjang dada sama sepertinya.

Ah… piyama Baekhyun telah terlempar ke sisi ranjang tadi, saat Chanyeol begitu fokus dengan usahanya memanjakan dada Baekhyun. Hingga kini Baekhyun pun merasa iri. Saat dimana ia sudah setengah telanjang, mengapa Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan piyamanya yang terkancing rapat?

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia ini memang istri yang nakal. Nakal karena kerap kali mengintip Chanyeol yang tengah berganti pakaian atau mandi sekalipun. Terlalu penasaran dengan lekuk indah tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu maskulin. Meskipun ia akan kabur secepat kilat dengan pipi yang merona bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat menanggalkan kaus singlet miliknya.

Namun kini Chanyeol bahkan menindih tubuhnya hanya dengan celana dalam biru gelap miliknya saja. Pipi Baekhyun memanas dan memerah hingga telinga bahkan kulit kepalanya sendiri. Baekhyun memegang dada Chanyeol gugup setengah mati.

Dada yang selalu menjadi sandarannya itu begitu bidang dan kokoh seolah tahan oleh pukulan siapapun. Baekhyun mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Lengan kurusnya memeluk Chanyeol erat hingga tubuh setengah telanjangnya berhimpitan secara langsung dengan tubuh polos Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum. Merendahkan posisi tubuhnya sedikit dan balas memeluk istrinya erat.

"B-bagus sekali.." Puji Baekhyun dalam bisikannya. Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya. Ia elus kepala Baekhyun lembut. Pujian sang istri benar-benar membuat Chanyeol senang setengah mati. Tak sia-sia ia menjaga kebugaran tubuhnya, meskipun Chanyeol selalu mengeluhkan tubuhnya yang kurus tapi setelah pujian manis itu Chanyeol bahkan sangat bersyukur dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Bentuk tubuh yang dipuji oleh Baekhyun.

"Ini milikmu. Hanya kau yang boleh melihatnya." Baekhyun merengek malu dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Suaminya itu memang tidak bicara omong kosong. Ia tak akan memperlihatkan tubuhnya ini pada siapapun kecuali istrinya seorang. Ia telah menjadi milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun telah menjadi miliknya seorang. Tubuh itu hanya boleh dilihat oleh mata mereka masing-masing dan tubuh itu hanya boleh disentuh oleh tangan mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun perlahan mulai mengintip dari dada Chanyeol. Mendapati sang suami yang sibuk mengecupi bahunya yang telah terbuka. Baekhyun bahkan baru akan memberanikan diri untuk melihat Chanyeol namun ia kembali merengek malu karena tingkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memainkan karet celana piyamanya, sebelum akhirnya menurunkan celana itu perlahan. Baekhyun merengek. Ia menolak hingga menarik kembali celananya, namun Chanyeol enggan untuk melepaskannya. Ia kembali menurunkan celana Baekhyun berniat menggoda istrinya.

"J-jangan Yeollo.."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Apakah ini sinyal untuk berhenti?

Baekhyun ingin tubuhnya dimanjakan, ia ingin melewati malam pertamanya bersama Chanyeol yang bahkan telah ia idamkan sejak lama. Namun ini semua di luar kendalinya. Entah kenapa ia jadi seperti ini. Baekhyun adalah seorang yeoja yang penuh dengan gairah. Namun bersama Chanyeol, ia justru berubah menjadi yeoja polos yang seolah awam tentang seks.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Melepaskan pelukannya lembut. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ia benar-benar menghormati Baekhyun. Jika memang istrinya itu tak ingin maka akan lebih baik jika ia menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri di kamar mandi.

Meski menyakitkan tapi Chanyeol tak pernah ingin sesi bercinta mereka ini hanya dinikmati oleh dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mungkin punya alasan kuat untuk menolak membuka pahanya untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya takut. Sejenak ia tidak enak hati melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang berbeda.

Ayolah Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau mau mengecewakan suamimu yang telah menegang kejantanannya?

Baekhyun merapatkan kakinya semakin kuat. Chanyeol paham betul dengan gerakan istrinya itu, mata kecilnya berselimut keraguan dan Chanyeol tak pernah ingin membuat Baekhyun larut dalam kebimbangan. Ia kecup kening Baekhyun mesra dan saat itulah Baekhyun merasa hatinya kosong.

"Aku mengerti jika kau belum menginginkannya sayang.."

Belum berarti akan. Chanyeol terlalu enggan menggunakan kata tidak. Ia yakin Baekhyun menginginkannya, oleh karena itu ia memilih kata belum.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan menahan lengan Chanyeol saat suaminya itu hendak bangkit dari posisinya. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Y-yeollo, tubuhku jelek." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya takut.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping dan menarik tubuh mungil istrinya yang masih mengenakan celana piyamanya itu kedalam pelukannya. Chanyeol kecup pipi Baekhyun sayang sementara Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar telah mengecewakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa dirinya bukan istri yang baik.

Saat dimana mereka seharusnya telah larut dalam kehangatan ranjang, Baekhyun bahkan harus mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri.

Ia menikah di usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Sudah menginjak kepala tiga dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa mungkin ada saja kekurangan dalam dirinya yang nantinya membuat Chanyeol kecewa.

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya lembut lalu menyentuh kelopak mata Baekhyun dengan hidungnya yang mancung. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan seketika tenggelam dalam tatapan mata Chanyeol yang menenangkan dan sarat akan ketulusan.

Chanyeol merasa pernah mengalami ini. Baekhyun dahulu pernah tidak percaya diri saat menatapnya tanpa_ make up _dan ketidakpercayaan diri itu berakhir dengan drama cermin ajaib yang sangat kini Baekhyun kembali merasa tak percaya diri dengan bentuk tubuhnya.

"Mengapa berfikir seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. Ia tak tahu, ia hanya merasa tak percaya diri.

"Tidak ada satupun dalam dirimu yang jelek, terkecuali kau sendiri yang menyebutnya jelek. Jadi jangan sembarangan menilai segala sesuatunya jelek. Percaya dirilah, aku ada disampingmu untuk terus membuatmu percaya bahwa hanya ada satu kata yang terpancar dari wajahmu, tubuhmu dan hatimu sayang."

"Indah."

"Baekhyun milikku yang penuh dengan keindahan. Tuhan telah menciptakanmu sempurna dengan kaki dan tangan yang utuh. Aku hanya sedang mengagumi karya indah Tuhan dalam balutan hasratku yang menggebu. Lagipula jelek atau tidak, tubuh inilah yang membuat suamimu ini bergairah."

"Kau ingin membantuku untuk menuntaskan semuanya bukan?"

Chanyeol memang berkata sebelumnya bahwa ia tak ingin hanya satu pihak yang menginginkan percintaan ini, tapi Chanyeol juga tak menyerah untuk membujuk Baekhyun. Yang selama ini tergambar dalam narasi mungkin ketidaksabaran Baekhyun dalam menanti malam pertamanya tapi tahukah kalian bahwa Chanyeol pun menantikannya?

Ia bahkan telah menahan semua hasratnya saat pertama kali melakukan kontak fisik dengan Baekhyun. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan, memeluk dan berciuman. Chanyeol hanyalah namja normal yang butuh kepuasan lahir dan batinnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah takut, masih menatap Chanyeol ragu hingga mata kecil itupun berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol dibuat panik setengah mati. Namja tampan itu segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk diranjang. Menangkup wajahnya lembut dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ah? A-aku salah bicara sayang?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kembali, dan isyaratnya itu tak membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik. Namja tampan itu berusaha mengingat kembali apa saja yang ia telah katakan. Apa sekiranya Baekhyun tersinggung dengan kata-katanya.

Namun yang selanjutnya terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos. Terlebih setelah air matanya tumpah membasahi pipinya yang masih merona merah. Separuh dari gairah Chanyeol meluap. Ia peluk tubuh sang istri erat.

Chanyeol sadar betul bahwa ia memiliki istri dengan masa lalu yang tak baik. Ia memiliki banyak luka akibat pekerjaannya.

"A-aku bahkan sudah tidak perawan lagi Yeollo… tubuhku pernah disentuh orang lain."

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti apa budaya ketimuran masih kental terasa di negeri tempatnya berpijak ini, namun Chanyeol juga tidak menjalani kehidupan bebas ala budaya barat. Hilang keperawanan setelah menikah mungkin masih tabu, walaupun namja tampan itu sendiri nyatanya pernah memperawani kekasihnya dahulu, tapi sungguh ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu untuk kasus Baekhyun.

Apakah ini karma atas apa yang telah ia lakukan terlebih dahulu pada kekasihnya?

Mungkin tidak, mereka berbagi dalam cinta hingga seolah rasa penyesalan itu sangat sulit terasa, lalu apa yang Baekhyun alami tentu berbeda. Chanyeol tak berani menebak bahwa istrinya itu rela harta berharganya diambil. Ia tahu betul seberapa kelam dunia yang telah membesarkan nama Baekhyun.

Apakah Baekhyun rela hartanya itu diambil saat tak ada cinta dalam gesekan tubuhnya? Sungguh Chanyeol tak ingin menebak.

"Lihat aku sayang, tatap mataku agar kau mengerti.."

"Kau adalah yang terbaik. Bukan karena aku memiliki seseorang selain dirimu hingga aku menyebut dirimu yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu dan aku menyayangimu. Aku menerima semuanya, aku menerima masa lalumu dan jadikan aku masa depanmu sayang. Kumohon percayalah padaku."

"T-tapi kau s-sempat menolak diriku.."

"Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak menyentuhmu selama ini bukan karena permasalahan masa lalumu. Aku hanya ingin berbeda dengan yang lain. Aku ingin menyentuhmu dengan cinta. Karena itu aku menunggu semuanya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sama dengan mereka, yang hanya menjadikanmu objek."

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah Baekhyun yang baik untukku sayang, aku menerima semua yang ada dalam dirimu. Kau milikku sekarang, tak akan ada lagi seorang pun yang bisa menyakitimu. Percayalah padaku sayang, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Chanyeol.."

Secepat kilat Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol. Memeluk erat suaminya dan sungguh untuk yang kesekian kalinya Baekhyun tak pernah menyesal memiliki suami seperti Chanyeol. Matanya tak pernah salah. Matanya yang pertama kali menebak bahwa namja inilah yang akan menjadi masa depannya. Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggerakan matanya kesana kemari. Kepala Baekhyun masih tenggelam dalam dadanya, ia masih bersandar disana. Ekspresi Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa ditebak saat ia merasakan nafas Baekhyun yang telah teratur, terbukti dari dadanya yang naik turun dengan seirama.

Astaga apa Baekhyun tertidur? Jika iya maka Chanyeol akan menjadi namja paling nelangsa di muka bumi ini. Apakah kamar mandi telah sepenuhnya menanti namja tampan itu? Chanyeol memang tak pernah ingin memaksa Baekhyun jika yeoja mungil itu memang tak ingin. Tapi hati Chanyeol juga tak bisa luput dari perasaan kecewa.

"Arrrggghh.."

Mata Chanyeol serasa ingin menggelinding keluar. Itu bukan suara desahan Baekhyun, desahan istrinya begitu halus dan menyenangkan. Satu desahan saja membuatnya gairah setengah mati, tapi ini berbeda.

Suara itu jelas berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol memandang horror sosok Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Setelah pandangan itu bolehkah Chanyeol langsung membanting tubuh Baekhyun, membuka pahanya lalu menenggelamkan dirinya menyatu dengan tubuh molek Baekhyun?

Chanyeol gagal paham dengan tatapan menggoda Baekhyun. Yeoja imut itu menggigit bibirnya dan mengedipkan matanya seksi. Bertingkah seperti kucing manis yang memohon pada tuannya agar diberi ikan dan tak berhenti sampai disitu, tangan lentiknya bahkan telah meremas kejantanan Chanyeol. Dari sinilah suara desahan mengerikan Chanyeol berasal.

"KYAAAAAAAAA…."

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun telah kembali berbaring di ranjang. Yeoja mungil itu tertawa-tawa saat Chanyeol dengan gemasnya mengecupi perutnya. Kenakalannya itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol bersemangat. Gairah Chanyeol yang semula hanya tinggal separuh itu kini naik beberapa level hanya karena remasan tangannya saja.

Namja tampan itu merangkak naik menuju tubuh yeojanya. Menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panjang yang Baekhyun yakini tak akan terlepas kecuali salah satu dari mereka telah kehilangan nafas. Baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh pasrah saat satu-satunya pertahanan tubuhnya lolos begitu saja. Chanyeol dengan lembut melepaskan celana piyama beserta celana dalamnya sekaligus dengan mudahnya.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas lalu keduanya larut dalam tatapan masing-masing.

"Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Chanyeol benar-benar berbeda, tak ada seorang pun yang bertanya lebih dulu selain Chanyeol. Mereka akan membiarkan Baekhyun terhanyut hingga menyesal di keesokan harinya. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol, matanya yang seolah ikut meminta izin itu membuat Baekhyun terharu. Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum idiotnya saat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengizinkan.

"Nggghhhh, Chanhh.. Yeol-aaahh…jarimu.."

Baekhyun telah benar-benar basah saat jemari besar Chanyeol menyapa kewanitaannya. Chanyeol harus melakukan ini agar Baekhyun tak kesakitan nantinya.

"Nggggghh.. kau suka jariku? Kau ingin lidahku sayang?"

Pipi Baekhyun merona hebat, inikah sisi liar suaminya itu? Chanyeol bahkan bisa romantis dan liar disaat yang bersamaan, membuat kepala Baekhyun langsung pening karena nikmatnya. Astaga… adakah namja serupa dengan Chanyeol di belahan bumi lain?

Jika tidak, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa dihadiahi anugerah tak terhingga karena berhasil menjadi istri seorang Park Chanyeol.

"L-lidah…Chanhh…kumohonnhh.."

"Nggghhhh…Ahhhh..ahhaaahhh..aaahhh."

Pandangan Baekhyun seketika memutih saat Chanyeol telah mengangkat kedua kakinya lalu melipatnya dengan posisi yang sedemikian rupa hingga daging tak bertulang Chanyeol mampu mencicipi nikmatnya dunia lewat lubang senggama Baekhyun. Yeoja cantik itu menjerit nikmat, tubuhnya terselimut gairah dan nafsu hingga rasa lemas menghampirinya.

Ia telah mencapai puncak hanya dengan sapuan lidah Chanyeol. Tak sampai satu menit dan Baekhyun telah terkuras gairahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, ikut terengah-engah dan kembali merangkak naik. Menyamakan posisi kepalanya pada kepala Baekhyun.

"Nggghhh…"

Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahan, miliknya telah terbebas dan Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apapun selain mendesah. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, wajahnya telah banjir oleh peluh akibat gesekan yang Chanyeol buat di pusat kenikmatan dunia mereka.

Ini gairah, Baekhyun hanyut dalam kegiatannya membakar ranjang bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun lembut, membisiki Baekhyun kata-kata cinta sebelum tak ada lagi batas diantara tubuh keduanya. Menyatu indah dalam satu keharmonisan yang utuh hingga keduanya mulai mengerang nikmat penuh nafsu dan fantasi.

Baekhyun merasa telah mencapai surga saat milik Chanyeol yang sangat besar namun pas dalam miliknya itu menyentuh satu titik cinta terdalam di tubuhnya. Berkali-kali menyentuh titik itu hingga tubuh Baekhyun terguncang-guncang dan ranjang mereka berdecit.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kuat, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam leher Baekhyun. Menggeram tertahan saat merasakan jepitan intim istrinya itu. Begitu kuat dan ketat. Astaga… Chanyeol merasa beruntung bisa merasakan nikmat ini.

"Ahhhhh…"

Keduanya seolah diberi isyarat bahwa inilah batasnya. Mereka telah sampai di satu titik putih yang akhirnya membawa mereka ke dalam surga dunia. Chanyeol yang pertama menyadari itu hingga ia memutuskan untuk larut dalam tautan bibir dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit dalam belitan lidah Chanyeol saat kehangatan menyapa miliknya dan meluber menuju rahimnya yang kokoh.

Gerakan gagah Chanyeol perlahan melambat. Tubuhnya ambruk, berguling kesisi kanan sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya. Kehangatan belum sirna dari tubuhnya, masih menyebar mulai dari kewanitaannya, perutnya hingga menuju dadanya.

Dari samping, Chanyeol menatap istrinya dengan penuh ketulusan. Ia sentuh pipi Baekhyun lembut hingga sang istri membuka matanya dan ikut berguling kearahnya. Tenggelam dalam dada Chanyeol yang berdetak tak teratur saking bahagianya.

Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mereka jatuh terbaring di ranjang dalam keadaan tak berbusana. Tubuh mereka telah bergelung dengan peluh dan hasrat yang perlahan meredup. Mata Baekhyun memberat seiring dengan kecupan lembut Chanyeol di keningnya.

Baekhyun telah jatuh terlelap dalam pelukan Chanyeol tepat setelah Chanyeol membisikinya kata-kata magis yang membuat Baekhyun tenang dalam tidurnya dan yakin ia akan mimpi indah malam ini.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Baekboo.."

000000000000000000000000000000

Terbangun dengan sosok Baekhyun yang terbaring satu ranjang dengannya adalah sebuah hal yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat posisi tidur Baekhyun yang meringkuk. Kebiasaan tidur yang Chanyeol yakini sanggup membuat punggung Baekhyun sakit, namun entah kenapa justru menjadi posisi favorit Baekhyun.

Jemari besarnya bergerak mengelus kepala istrinya lembut. Mereka begitu menggairahkan semalam. Chanyeol tak pernah menebak bahwa semalam akan menjadi malam paling bersejarah dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

Kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol ketagihan, entah setelah ini mungkin tubuh Baekhyun akan masuk kedalam daftar favorit Chanyeol.

Namun namja tampan bermarga Park itu sadar bahwa kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan semalam itu tak lain dan tak bukan berdasar pada perasaan cinta dan sayang yang memang telah tertanam dalam hati Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Semua tak akan terasa indah jika tanpa cinta dan Chanyeol benar-benar bersyukur, sekalipun bersatu dalam ikatan perjodohan yang dianggap banyak orang sarat akan pemaksaan kehendak, namun ia dan Baekhyun tetap menyatu dalam balutan cinta yang meskipun baru tumbuh namun tetap kuat.

Ia kecup kening Baekhyun lembut hingga membuat si mungil itu sedikit terusik, namun tak lama ia kembali terlelap. Melihat wajah polos Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati.

Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk segera beranjak dari ranjang. Terus memandangi wajah Baekhyun akan membuat Chanyeol melewati harinya tanpa melakukan apapun, karena namja itu memang tidak pernah puas memandangi wajah istrinya itu.

Chanyeol meraih piyamanya dan piyama Baekhyun yang jatuh terlempar di sisi samping bawah ranjang. Panas sekali kegiatan mereka semalam hingga piyama ini terlempar kemana-mana. Membayangkan kejadian semalam membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Beruntungnya ia bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh istrinya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berbalut selimut. Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya telanjang. Semalam, setelah memastikan nafasnya telah teratur dan Baekhyun telah terlelap, Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang. Mengeluarkan satu buah kemeja santai miliknya, lalu dengan hati-hati memakaikan kemeja yang sangat kebesaran itu di tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Sementara ia memakai kembali celana piyamanya asal kemudian terlelap tidur. Jadi saat ini pun Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya tidur dalam keadaan telanjang karena Chanyeol yakin itu akan membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman saat tubuh polosnya langsung bergesekan dengan permukaan ranjang.

Chanyeol baru saja akan beranjak menuju kamar mandi saat tiba-tiba saja ponsel di atas meja nakas samping ranjang berdering. Deringnya memberi tanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk.

Satu nomor tidak dikenal. Chanyeol memutar matanya malas. Mungkin itu panggilan dari orang-orang bank yang menawari pinjaman atau apapun itu. Chanyeol malas meladeninya. Namja tampan itu melangkah menuju lemari. Menyiapkan pakaian kerjanya sendiri. Mencocokan setelan kemeja dan celana yang akan ia pakai beserta jasnya disaat dering ponselnya tak berhenti juga berdering.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Bahkan suaranya masih terdengar saat Chanyeol telah meraih handuknya dan telah bersiap melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ia pun meraih ponselnya dan seketika teringat sesuatu. Perkataan sepupu terdekatnya Jongin tentang panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Jangan malas mengangkat panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal, itu bisa jadi panggilan penting dan darurat dari seseorang yang butuh bantuanmu."

Jongin memang terkadang terdengar seperti kakek-kakek yang sedang menasehati cucu laki-lakinya. Tentu saja dalam hal ini Chanyeol adalah cucu laki-lakinya. Tapi biarpun begitu Chanyeol tidak bisa membantah atau meremehkan perkataan Jongin karena memang perkataan sepupunya itu ada benarnya.

Termasuk dengan panggilan ini. Chanyeol masih memandangnya ragu hingga ia akhirnya menggeser tanda hijau di ponsel layar sentuh miliknya yang super canggih itu.

Chanyeol seketika membeku saat suara seseorang menyambut pendengarannya. Suara seorang namja yang sangat tidak asing lagi dan sangat Chanyeol kenali bahkan tanpa perlu namja itu menyebutkan namanya.

"_Aku akan mengakhiri drama ini, drama dimana aku, kau, Baekhyun dan Luhan menjadi pemerannya."_

"_Aku mengundangmu untuk sebuah konferensi pers, untuk kejelasan hubunganku dan Luhan."_

Jongin benar. Chanyeol memang tak seharusnya mengabaikan panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal. Terlebih jika nomor tak dikenal itu milik Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 11 : Kehidupan Rumah Tangga Kita**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Yaampun… ini apa? *ngumpet di ketek Tao *pingsan kebauan *plak

Bagi readers yang nanya kapan saya dapat feel penuh dalam nulis setiap chapter di ff ini maka chapter inilah jawabaannnnyaaaa *jeng-jeng* saya feel penuh banget nulis chapter ini, bener-bener santai rileks, saking rileksnya bagian NC Chanbaek saya pause berkali-kali *plak

Saya ga tau apakah NC ini memuaskan apa engga, karena setiap chapter pasti ada aja readers yang nanya kapan saya nulis bagian NC chanbaek wkwkwk dan inilah hasilnya. Saya bener-bener salut sama author author senior yang bisa banget nulis NC, bagi saya bagian tersulit dari bikin part NC itu bukan di bagian narasinya tapi dibagian dialognya, demi wajah Chanyeol yang tetep kece badai biar ada jerawat sekalipun, bikin dialog ah uh ah uh pas NC bikin saya bingung *garuk tembok

Soalnya saya jd ga bisa bedain mana desahan si baek mana desahan si ceye. Ini kesulitannya terus pas saya baca lagi part NC ini panjang banget kaya jalan kenangan terus belibet banget kaya masa lalu *plak

Saya awalnya mau masukin part yang Baek sedih dia udh ga virgin lagi itu diluar part NC. Awalnya pengen selipin di part Chanbaek lagi ngobrol biasa tapi entah kenapaaa…. Ga kesampaian terus. Jadi di kerangka ceritanya juga awalnya pengen bikin NC yang memang murni ga pake baper-baperan, tapi apa daya jadinya begitu wkwkwkk

Ini udah panjang kan moment chanbaeknya hohoho saya agak ketabok sama beberapa readers yang merasa moment chanbaek kurang, padahal ini ff chanbaek tapi di chapter kemarin saya taruh posisi Hunhan setara porsinya ama Chanbaek *maapin saya *nunduk nunduk sampe tiarap

Terus soal granat yang saya lempar kemaren *granat apasih dar-,-* itu tentang berita Luhan Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul ke media. Saya sebenernya pengen ngasih semacam clue ke readers biar nebak siapa yang kira-kira nyebarin itu. Ada beberapa readers di review yang nanyain tapi ada juga yang udh kelewat baper ama Hunhan *sama saya juga baper* terus nge-fly karena Chanbaek *saya udh terbang malah wkwkwkwkk

Udh dikasih tahu kan akhirnya Sehun yang dengan sendirinya ngasih tau ke Jongdae kalo dia ada ehem ama Luhan wkwkwk

Lalu soal sub judul chapter 11 ini yaitu : Kehidupan rumah tangga kita, nah ini ada penjelasannya sih sedikit. Sebenernya di chap ini saya mau menggambarkan kehidupan rumah tangga dari 3 pasangan berbeda, saya ambil sudut pandang Chanbaek *sebagai pemeran utama* Hunhan dan Kaisoo *ini nyempil dikit sih mungkin ada readers yang ga sadar juga hehehe

Untuk Chanbaek kehidupan rumah tangganya saya gambarkan sosok Chanyeol yang sempurna dan sosok Baekhyun sebagai penguji dari kesempurnaan itu. Bayangin saat suami menghadapi masalah sepelik itu diawal pernikahan, Chanyeol justru ga memilih untuk balik badan, tetep ada untuk Baekhyun. Tapi saya juga tetep masukin sisi manusia Chanyeol, karena doi bukan dewa juga yang sempurna banget. Ceye tetep bisa nangis pas sesuatu yang dia suka itu sakit *baekhyun*, tetep punya rasa kecewa-marah dan punya nafsu juga. Biar di kata kaga maksa Baek yang mendadak baper pas NC, tapi dia tetep bujuk biar jadi yadong juga *plak. Chan juga berusaha buat ngeyakinin Baek yang tujuannya juga biar mereka tetep jadi malam pertama wkwkwk *tawa setan*

Saya sengaja nulis narasi terfokus ke baek yang pengen yadong mulu padahal Chanyeol juga ngebet wkwkwk walaupun di review chapter sebelumnya banyak yang kecewa sama Baek yang udh keduluan sama yang laen, termasuk Sehun *plak* tapi saya udh berusaha membuat arti lebih buat NC ama mas Cahyo cieeeeee wkkwkwk kalo yang ga paham sama analogi saya soal letak kelamin ama otak itu maksudnya gini kan kalo binatang misalnya anjing itu kan posisi kelamin sama otaknya itu sejajar nah beda kan sama manusia yang posisi ehemnya itu jauh dibawah posisi otak, jadi walaupun mereka lg nafsuan tapi tetep posisi otaknya lebih diatas dari kelaminnya, jd ga bakal berperilaku seperti binatang sama kaya Chanyeol yg ga akan perlakuan istrinya itu sebagai mangsanya gitu jadi ini NC yang sengaja aku bikin romantis walaupun kayanya gagal *ngorek tanah di pojokan. Saya bingung sih jelasinnya pokoknya gitu dah *maksa

Terus untuk Hunhan, saya merasa berdosa gitu bikin dialog si lulu ngatain Sehun penjahat kelamin *dilemparin batu* tapi saya paling greget ama adegan berantem Hunhan yang ini, seakan saya ngetiknya tuh dengan segenap jiwa raga dan relung kalbu wkwkwk hayooo siapa yang nyangka awalnya Sehun yang nampar Luhan? Wkwkwk tadinya emg mau bikin Sehun nampar Luhan tapi ga jadi karena lebih greget kayanya Luhan yang nampar Sehun *ditabok Sehun

Di rumah tangga Hunhan ini saya gambarin masing-masing msh pertahanin ego, dan belibet aja karena mereka belom nikah disaat udh ada Ziyu. Tapi belom saya jelasin banget sih tentang Hunhan wkwkwk sengaja fufufufufu

Nah terakhir Kaisoo. Saya emang cuma sekali munculin part Kaisoo. Di waktu Chanbaek nikah dan menurut saya pasangan ini ideal. Kai yang kerjaa cari uang bakal bayar kredit panci Kyungsoo *plak* kaga canda-canda. Maksudnya Kai yang kerja dan Kyungsoo dirumah ngurus anak. Udh punya 2 anak juga mereka terus di chapter 3 pas Chanbaek nikah saya gambarin pasangan Kaisoo tuh memang mereka kurang romantis, Kyungsoo suka ngatain Kai tapi tetep ada kasih sayang wkwkwk ga seromantis Chanbaek dan ga anarkis juga kaya Hunhan *ditabokin hunhan ship

Itu aja sih penjelasan untuk sub judulnya, yang minta NC udh saya kasih ya hohoho gimana komentar kalian soal NCnya? dan berhubung feel saya di chap ini lancar banget jadi maap kalo panjang *emang selalu panjang* saya suka yang panjang panjang *plak

Di ending saya kasih lagi part yang mungkin jd akhir dari drama mereka, konferensi pers~ ditunggu ya

Akhir kata Selamat Idul Fitri bagi umat muslim seluruh dunia yang menjalankannya~ selamat lebaraaaan Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang telah membaca dan readers yang telah mereview, saya terharu banget baca jumlah orang yang berkunjung ke ff saya, baru kali ini saya melihat dengan langsung karya saya yang dibaca orang lain, terlepas dari suka atau tidak saya tetep seneng banget. Dibaca aja udh seneng banget apalagi di review, yaampun saya ga pernah berenti senyum ama ngakak liat review dari readers sekalian, walaupun saya ga bisa sebutin satu satu tapi ga mengurangi rasa terima kasih saya semoga sudah terjawab pertanyaannya di setiap chapter yang saya tulis.

Terima kasih juga buat readers yang udh sengaja ngasih review panjang wkwkwkwkk saya kocak bacanya, saya merasa bangga dengan karya saya sendiri, saya juga bangga di panggil Author wkwkwk berasa udh nerbitin novel best seller saya dipanggil author padahal ff saya abal, pelarian dari kuliah *dipelototin emak wkwkkwk

Saya mungkin akan lama untuk update chapter 12 *angka keramat wkwkwk Sekitar sebulan mungkin tapi bisa jadi lebih cepat tergantung kondisi wkwwkwkwk Happy Holiday Chanbaek Shipper, kemaren saya abis pingsan kekurangan darah gara-gara Chanbaek ngasih love sign bareng itu, pake topi samaan heleeeeeeeeh saya jd semangat binggow huweeeee *guling guling liat Chanbaek

Keep Support Chanbaek! Chanbaek is Real! Forever Love Chanbaek! CHANBAEK HARDSHIPPER! Udeeeh sih buruan nikah sono wkwkwkwkk

* * *

Sign

Dara


	12. Chapter 12

_Yeoja cantik bermata seindah berlian itu telah bersiap untuk pulang. Ia memasukan bukunya dengan perlahan kedalam tas. Menyusunnya sesuai dengan besar bukunya, Luhan memang terkenal sangat apik dan rapi bahkan untuk sekedar menyusun buku didalam tasnya saja Luhan memiliki aturan tertentu. _

"_Luhan, kau ingin pulang bersama Shixun hari ini?"_

_Bisa dibilang Luhan terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Bukan terkejut karena isi dari pertanyaan itu tetapi lebih kepada orang yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu begitu tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahunya. Luhan melirik kearah samping kanannya, teman sekelasnya Chincin telah siap dengan tas yang terpasang di punggungnya. _

_Luhan mengelus dadanya pelan. _

"_Sungguh bisakah kau bertanya tidak dengan nada seperti itu? Kau membuatku terkejut." _

_Chincin yang merupakan teman Luhan yang paling akrab di kelasnya itu mengigit ujung lidahnya kecil. Sedikit terkikik pelan saat menyadari Luhan benar-benar terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tibanya itu. _

"_Baiklah aku minta maaf Lu. Ah.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku apakah kau ingin pulang bersama Shixun hari ini?"_

_Luhan menghela napas pelan, tidak menjawab dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Melirik sekilas kearah jendela disebelahnya, hamparan lapangan sekolahnya yang luas itu dapat terlihat secara jelas dari jendela itu dan disana Luhan dapat melihat beberapa orang siswa tengah sibuk berlatih dengan bola basketnya. Shixun, namja tampan asal Korea Selatan yang bernama asli Oh Sehun itu pasti menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang tengah berlatih. _

_Luhan kembali menghela napas. _

"_Aku ingin tapi sepertinya ia sibuk." Luhan mengangkat bahunya pelan, berusaha bersikap cuek meskipun dalam hati ia merasa sedikit kecewa. _

_Sehun berjanji padanya untuk pergi bersama ke kedai es krim yang baru saja dibuka di dekat sekolah mereka. Sepulang sekolah jika mereka tidak sibuk dan sudah hampir seminggu janji itu berlalu, Sehun selalu saja disibukan dengan aktivitas latihannya. _

_Ia akan menghadapi turnamen antar sekolah. Luhan tentu tak bisa protes apalagi menuntut terlalu banyak. _

"_Bukankah kalian telah berjanji untuk pergi bersama?" _

_Luhan kembali menghela napas. Chincin tahu banyak tentang hubungannya dan Sehun. Tidak istimewa karena tanpa status yang jelas meskipun sudah beberapa bulan ini mereka cukup terlihat intim. Luhan banyak bercerita tentang Sehun pada Chincin._

"_Ia sedang sibuk, aku tidak mau menganggu konsentrasinya berlatih untuk turnamen nanti." _

"_Aiguo bahkan satu team dengan Shixun dan ia bisa bolos latihan dua kali Luhan."_

"_Shixun adalah siswa teladan, ia bertanggung jawab untuk team sekolah kita karena itu ia tidak membolos seperti Aiguo." _

_Luhan telah selesai dengan bukunya dan menatap Chincin lembut lalu tersenyum. Yeoja berambut pendek sebahu itu balas menatap Luhan sambil berdecak pelan. Luhan bisa menebak arah bicara Chincin akan kemana. _

"_Mungkin ia akan benar-benar bolos jika saja kalian sepasang kekasih. Maksudku seorang laki-laki tidak mungkin melanggar janjinya pada kekasihnya sendiri bukan."_

_Lagi-lagi soal status dan tebakan Luhan tadi sepenuhnya tidak meleset. Chincin menarik lengan Luhan lembut. Mengisyaratkan yeoja cantik itu agar duduk di kursinya sementara ia duduk di hadapannya. Mereka saling menatap. Luhan tidak tahu apa maksud Chincin tapi ia mengerti jika temannya ini ingin berbicara. _

_Kelas telah kosong. Hanya tinggal tersisa mereka berdua. _

"_Mengapa kalian tidak bersama?"_

"_Kami bersama."_

"_Kau mengerti maksudku Lu, yang aku maksud adalah kalian yang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat mendengarmu berbicara bahwa kau masih single. Semua teman menganggapmu telah menjalin hubungan dengan Shixun."_

_Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menundukan kepalanya. _

_Setiap minggunya, sekolah mereka mengeluarkan sebuah buletin. Buletin berisi tentang profil siswa dan siswi serta kegiatan sekolah mereka. Untuk edisi minggu lalu Luhan mendapatkan giliran untuk diwawancara agar profil dirinya bisa di muat dalam bulletin. Beberapa pertanyaan berhasil Luhan jawab dan setelah buletin itu terbit, hampir seluruh siswa di sekolahnya yang mengenal Luhan terkejut bukan main. _

_Luhan memang bukan berasal dari kalangan siswi populer tapi bukan berarti Luhan tidak dikenal. Luhan cukup dikenal sebagai senior yang baik dan ramah. Banyak yang menyukai dan mengaguminya. _

_Mereka semua terkejut dengan pernyataan yang tertulis dalam buletin bahwa Luhan adalah seorang single. Kalian tentu paham maksud ini. Single berarti tidak sedang menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun disaat Luhan terlihat begitu dekat dengan adik kelasnya. Oh Sehun, siswa asal Korea Selatan. Sang MVP. _

"_Apa maksud gelengan kepala itu Luhan? Jangan katakan bahwa kau masih meragukannya." _

_Luhan tidak menjawab dan Chincin seolah sudah bisa menebak dan menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Ia tahu Luhan adalah tipe orang yang takut berkomitmen dan Chincin semula tak mempercayai hal itu. Luhan mengatakannya saat sekitar setahun yang lalu seorang kakak kelas menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Luhan menolak dan saat Chincin bertanya alasannya Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab bahwa ia menolak bukan karena ia tidak berselera tapi ia menolak karena ia takut untuk berkomitmen. _

_Lalu apakah ini juga berlaku untuk Sehun? Namja itu tampan sekali. Saking tampannya bahkan Sehun bisa disejajarkan dengan aktor-aktor terkenal Korea Selatan sana. _

"_Kau meragukan perasaannya?"_

"_Tidak. Aku hanya mergukan diriku sendiri." _

_Chincin menepuk keningnya keras, ia ingin berteriak begitu lantang di wajah Luhan andai saja hal itu bisa membuat yeoja cantik itu mengerti. Ia dicintai oleh seorang Oh Sehun, siswa berprestasi asal Korea Selatan yang akrab disapa Wu Shixun itu dan apakah Chincin harus terus saja mengulang pemikirannya bahwa Sehun berasal dari Korea Selatan?_

_Ya, memang perlu karena Chincin tahu bahwa mungkin hampir separuh dari siswi di sekolahnya ini menginginkan kekasihnya berasal dari Korea Selatan. Demam itu memang sudah terjangkit cukup lama, Korean Wave bahkan membuat para gadis bermimpi untuk memanggil kekasih mereka dengan sebutan Oppa. Chincin bahkan menggilai seorang member boyband asal Korea Selatan yang forum wajahnya hampir serupa dengan Sehun. _

_Dan kini Chincin harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa temannya sendiri ini justru enggan berhubungan serius dengan namja setampan Oh Sehun? _

_Meskipun usia Luhan lebih tua hingga tidak bisa memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Oppa tapi mendapatkan panggilan Noona dari seorang namja asal Korea Selatan yang kelewat tampan itu sudah cukup membuat Chincin ingin mimisan rasanya. _

_Terlebih tatapan Sehun pada Luhan yang sangat mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Chincin yakin jika Sehun memang mencintai Luhan. Chincin memang tidak mendengar pernyataan langsung dari bibir seksi namja itu, namun Chincin mengerti. Ia sangat mengerti karena seorang namja normal tidak akan mencium seorang yeoja begitu saja di perpustakaan jika tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali. _

_Terkecuali Sehun adalah tipe namja brengsek tak tahu diri, tapi Chincin yakin Sehun tidak seperti itu. Sehun mencintai Luhan, bukti tak hanya berakhir sampai ciuman saja. Sehun kerap kali datang ke kelas mereka, mengajak Luhan makan siang bersama, merangkul bahu sempitnya, memeluk pinggang rampingnya, tersenyum tulus ke arah Luhan dan semua itu cukup untuk membuat siapapun tahu jika Sehun mencintai Luhan. _

"_Apalagi yang kau ragukan? Kau dekat dengannya dan kau mengenalnya, tentu kau lebih mengerti dibandingkan diriku, aku bahkan menilainya tulus dan kau pun mengerti perasaanmu sendiri padanya. Lalu mengapa kau masih ragu?" _

"_Astaga Chincin mengapa kau begitu menginginkan diriku menjadi kekasih Shixun?"_

_Luhan menatap Chincin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, terkekeh pelan saat menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu begitu bersemangat untuk meresmikan hubungannya dengan Sehun. _

_Chinchin jelas tak terima, ia aku memang ia terdengar berlebihan dengan mendesak Luhan hanya saja kalian tentu harus mengerti bahwa Luhan memang benar-benar membuat siapapun gemas dengan tingkahnya itu. Chincin mulai mencibir._

"_Aku bukannya bermaksud buruk, tapi ketahuilah setiap laki-laki punya masa dimana ia akan lelah dan jenuh. Sungguh aku khawatir Shixun akan lelah dan jenuh menghadapimu yang masih saja meragukannya. Maaf Luhan tapi aku harus mengatakan hal ini, Sehun sangat tampan, bukan hal yang mustahil ia bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik darimu, apakah kau tidak takut akan hal itu? Hubungan tanpa status berarti sebuah ketidak jelasan. Kau akan kehilangan Sehun nantinya, aku tahu kau mencintainya dan apakah kau siap menghadapi itu?"_

_Luhan seketika menghentikan tawanya. Chincin benar. _

_Sehun sangat luar biasa. Ia tampan dan tak sulit baginya menemukan sosok baru selain dirinya. Luhan nyatanya terlalu sering merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh seorang namja. Ini seperti semacam siklus yang kerap kali Luhan lakukan berulang kali. Ia akan sangat dekat dengan seseorang, begitu dekat hingga tiba akhirnya ia harus mendapatkan pernyataan cinta, Luhan menolak dan setelah itu tak pernah ada kabar apapun lagi dari orang itu. Luhan ditinggalkan._

_Sungguh ia tak ingin Sehun berakhir seperti namja lainnya yang pernah singgah di hatinya. Meninggalkan Luhan setelah ditolak. Ini hal wajar memang, kasarnya untuk apa menantikan seseorang yang jelas-jelas telah menolak kita. Untuk apa mereka menanti Luhan jika yeoja cantik itu jelas-jelas menolak. Namun pengalaman itu tak membuat Luhan belajar. _

_Ia tetap menjadi seseorang yang takut berkomitmen. Gemar mengulur waktu saat pernyataan cinta itu akan datang. Beranggapan bahwa status di mata orang lain itu tidak penting, status akan membawa dirinya pada perpisahan yang menyedihkan jadi selama ia bisa berbahagia dan nyaman tanpa status itu untuk apa memiliki status? Luhan terlalu senang dengan hidupnya yang bebas, ia enggan diikat oleh siapapun disaat dirinya terlalu sering mengikat dan menawan hati seseorang lewat rupa dan tingkahnya. _

_Secara implisit, Luhan adalah pribadi yang cukup egois. _

"_Aku mungkin akan kehilangannya nanti, oleh karena itu aku akan berusaha menikmati kebersamaanku dengannya. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar takut untuk berkomitmen. Berkomitmen berarti aku akan terikat dengannya dan aku meyakini sesuatu yang terikat pada akhirnya akan berpisah. Aku takut harus mengalami perpisahan kembali."_

_Chincin menghela napas. Luhan trauma. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai, bercerai secara tidak baik. Luhan dihadapkan pada pertengkaran sengit kedua orang tuanya yang tak kunjung usai hingga akhirnya keduanya bercerai. Cinta yang mereka bangun hingga Luhan ada didunia ini pun tak membuat hubungan kedua orang tuanya membaik. Luhan bahkan sulit untuk bisa bertemu ayahnya. Tidak ada yang melarangnya memang tapi apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan jika sang ibu menatapnya tak rela setiap kali Luhan ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya? _

_Karena alasan itulah Luhan menjadi pribadi yang seperti ini. _

_Lagi-lagi ia berfikir untuk apa status jika ia bisa merasa nyaman dengan Sehun? Namja itu pasti akhirnya akan mengerti. _

_Luhan akan membicarakan hal ini pada Sehun disaat yang tepat. Lagipula Sehun berbeda, Sehun sudah pernah ditolak oleh Luhan satu kali dan toh namja itu tak menjauhi Luhan setelahnya, hubungan mereka justru semakin erat setelah Luhan menolaknya. Maka dari itu jalani saja semuanya, biarkan hubungannya dan Sehun tetap seperti ini. _

_Namun nyatanya Luhan tak perlu memikirkan cara dan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Sehun karena namja tampan itu telah mengetahui semuanya. Sehun jelas ingat dengan janjinya, ia mengikuti jejak rekannya, Aiguo yang membolos dalam jadwal latihan mereka. Sehun terlalu merindukan Luhan dan ia juga tak pernah lupa dengan janji mereka dan menguping bukanlah gaya Sehun, ini hanya sebuah kebetulan saja bukan?_

_Lagipula Sehun cukup digerogoti rasa penasaran pada pribadi Luhan dan rasa penasaran itupun akhirnya terpuaskan dan kini membuat Sehun mengerti. Sehun juga butuh kepastian. Ia ingin diakui oleh Luhan. Ia cukup sakit saat menerima pertanyaan dari teman-temannya tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan. Sehun tak ingin gegabah dengan mengatakan mereka dalam hubungan istimewa sehingga Sehun hanya menyahuti pertanyaan mereka dengan lelucon garing. _

_Dan benar saja, andai Sehun mengakui Luhan sebagai kekasih maka hanya malu yang Sehun dapat. Luhan tidak mengakuinya dan menyebut dirinya masih sendiri. Sehun pun dibuat kalut hingga berfikir Luhan hanya memainkan perasaannya. Tapi kini Sehun mengerti jika yeoja cantik itu hanya ragu dan takut. Satu-satunya jalan yang harus Sehun tempuh hanyalah meyakinkan Luhan bahwa cintanya tulus hingga akhirnya Luhan mau untuk berkomitmen dengannya. _

_Lagipula tanpa pertanyaan cinta dan persetujuan pun sebenarnya telah tercipta benang penghubung diantara mereka. Pernyataan cinta juga terkesan kuno meskipun tak akan pernah mati dimakan zaman, tapi mungkin Sehun bisa menjalani hubungan ini dengan baik nantinya. _

_Hingga akhirnya Sehun meninggalkan pintu yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya itu dengan tekad baru. Ia mencintai Luhan dan ia ingin yeoja itu tak lagi meragukan hatinya. _

_._

_._

_._

Sometimes people decide to be just 'friends' even if their feeling is mutual

Not because love is hard but commitment complicates everything

_._

_._

_._

_Menjadi manager seorang aktris bukanlah hal mudah. Terlebih untuk aktris terkenal seperti Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat ceria namun jauh didalam hatinya Luhan tahu bahwa anak asuhnya itu cukup tertekan dengan situasi yang ia hadapi, terlebih Baekhyun adalah orang yang cukup tertutup. Tak banyak hal yang Luhan ketahui sekalipun Luhan tahu betul jika Baekhyun mengorbankan banyak hal untuk karirnya yang cemerlang ini. _

_Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup istimewa untuk Baekhyun. Ia akan membintangi salah satu drama dan ia menjadi pemeran utamanya. Baekhyun sangat senang dengan kenyataan itu, berulang kali ia memekik riang sampai mobil van mereka berhenti di suatu tempat yang menjadi lokasi shooting drama barunya. _

"_Astagaa Luhaen, aku gugup sekali." _

_Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Beberapa saat yang lalu Baekhyun memekik tak sabar ingin segera sampai dan kini Baekhyun justru mengenggam lengannya erat dan berkata bahwa ia gugup. Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _

"_Kau tahu aku akan beradu akting dengan Oh Sehun. Walaupun lebih muda dariku ia tetap yang terbaik Luhan dan aku gugup sekali." Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya yang mulai merona sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis. _

_Banyak hal yang mengejutkannya akhir-akhir ini termasuk fakta bahwa Baekhyun akan beradu akting dengan Oh Sehun. Sosok namja yang sangat berbekas di masa lalunya. _

_Keduanya melangkah memasuki lokasi dan mereka disambut oleh seorang sutradara yang telah Baekhyun kenal akrab. Beberapa kali mereka saling bekerja sama, Luhan pun juga telah akrab dengan Sutradara Yoon. _

"_Ah… Selamat Siang Baekhyun-shii kau siap?" Nada bicaranya ramah sekali seperti seorang ayah terhadap anak gadisnya. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan menjabat tangan sutradara Yoon hangat._

"_Ya selalu siap, Sutradara Yoon." Baekhyun tersenyum anggun. _

_Astaga kemana tingkah kekanakannya yang sebelumnya itu? Sungguh Luhan merasa heran. _

_Luhan menggiring anak asuhnya untuk duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Memberikan Baekhyun buku naskah dramanya sembari memperhatikan sekitar. Luhan merasa perlu melakukan itu agar ia bisa melihat medan seperti apa yang akan Baekhyun hadapi. Lokasi ini berbentuk seperti ruangan dalam sebuah rumah. Adegan pertama yang akan Baekhyun jalani mengambil setting seperti di rumah. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya paham namun tingkahnya ini diartikan lain oleh sang aktris. Baekhyun sibuk memicingkan matanya jahil kearah Luhan. _

"_Apa yang kau cari Luhaen? Kurasa Oh Sehun belum datang." _

_Ingin rasanya Luhan menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan buku naskah yang yeoja mungil itu genggam. Bisakah Baekhyun diam dan fokus menghapal dialog saja? Luhan dibuat jengkel setengah mati. _

"_Aku tidak salah kan? Kau sepertinya tertarik dengan Oh Sehun, kau bahkan tak berkedip saat melihatnya sewaktu acara award itu. Oh astaga apa kau salah satu dari fans beratnya?"_

'_Aku bahkan sudah berciuman dengannya berulang kali sewaktu sekolah dulu!' Jerit Luhan dalam hati dan semua jeritannya itu hanya bisa ia telan bulat-bulat saat sosok Sehun telah memasuki lokasi didampingi oleh seorang managernya. Manager yang tak kalah tampan, bahkan manager Sehun memiliki fans tersendiri. Sungguh terlalu. Manager dan anak asuhnya sama-sama tampan, adakah yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain memutar bola matanya malas saat mulai mendengar pekikan beberapa fans yang sengaja berkumpul untuk mendukung Sehun?_

"_Astaga bahkan fansnya ikut datang mendukung? Kau tidak ikut serta Luhan?" _

_Tolong ingatkan Luhan untuk memukul, mencubit atau bahkan lebih sadis lagi menginjak kaki Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak berhenti mengoceh. Sungguh ocehannya ini sangat menganggu. Bukan salah Luhan jika ia terkejut melihat Sehun di acara award itu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka kembali bertatap muka dan tentu kalian ingin tahu detailnya bukan? Luhan bahkan masih terlalu shok saat mengingat semua urutan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya itu. Luhan terlalu shok jika harus berhadapan lagi dengan seorang Oh Sehun. _

_Baekhyun tersenyum dalam diam. Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sehun dan memutuskan untuk fokus pada naskah di genggamannya sementara Luhan sibuk melirik kearah Sehun. _

_Kalian tahu ini gerak refleks. Meskipun berteriak enggan, Luhan tetap saja penasaran. Masih adakah kesempatan untuk mereka kembali seperti sediakala? Batin Luhan mulai bertanya-tanya. _

"_Astaga kau benar-benar menggilai Oh Sehun." _

_Baekhyun harus benar-benar membayar semua itu. Luhan jengkel setengah mati dan memilih untuk mencubit pinggang Baekhyun. Sang aktris memekik keras dan Luhan menyesali perbuatannya itu. Menyesal bukan karena ia menyakiti Baekhyun dengan cubitan super pedas andalannya tapi menyesal karena kini semua pasang mata mengarah padanya dan Baekhyun, hening sejenak dan Luhan takut tingkahnya itu dilihat atau disadari oleh orang lain sebelumnya._

_Seorang manager mencubit aktrisnya kencang hingga sang aktris menjerit. Sungguh itu berita paling absurd yang bisa saja beredar di media-media online yang mulai kehabisan ide untuk menyajikan berita. Semenjak menjadi bagian dari dunia entertainment, Luhan kerap kali dihantui perasaan takut akan hal-hal seperti itu. _

"_Kau ini! Rasakan ini rasakan ini hyaaaa!" _

"_Hahahah…"_

_Namun Baekhyun nampaknya tahu betul bagaimana cara mencairkan suasana. Beberapa crew yang semula berbisik karena tingkah Luhan kini mulai kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing sembari membicarakan kedekatan Luhan dan Baekhyun. _

"_Mereka bercanda di lokasi syuting?" _

"_Ya, bukankah Baekhyun-shii dan managernya sangat dekat?" _

"_Ya, kau benar mereka sangat dekat dan sangat lucu."_

_Luhan tertawa, memberikan isyarat terima kasih pada Baekhyun yang masih ikut tertawa. Yeoja mungil itu sempat menggelitikinya tadi, memberi kesan bahwa mereka memang sedang bercanda sedari tadi. _

"_Kau berhutang budi padaku Xi Luhaen hahahaha." Tawa Baekhyun ceria dan Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Baekhyun memang menyenangkan dan Luhan berdoa yang terbaik untuknya. _

_Sekilas Luhan melirik kembali kearah Sehun dan seketika matanya memanas. Sehun ikut menatapnya dan mata mereka bertemu. Meskipun hanya sekilas Luhan bisa melihat tatapan sinis Sehun kearahnya. Sungguh Luhan merasa hatinya hancur tak berbekas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

**To Tie The Knot**

By : Dara

Summary : Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. _It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you_. Chanbaek FF By Dara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 12 : Keputusan **

.

.

.

00000000000000000000000000000

Chanyeol termenung di kamarnya, duduk setengah berbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk sambil sibuk mengenggam ponselnya. Baru saja ia melewati malam yang begitu menyenangkan hingga membuat seluruh masalahnya serasa menguap dan kini Chanyeol harus dihadapkan pada tawaran Oh Sehun yang kelewat misterius.

Mengapa disebut misterius pasalnya Oh Sehun benar-benar orang yang sulit ditebak. Setelah berita menghebohkan tentang perselingkuhan, lalu berlanjut pada beredar foto-foto hubungannya dengan Luhan lengkap dengan kehadiran putra mereka Ziyu di dalamnya, kini Sehun dengan nada santai mengajak Chanyeol untuk melakukan konferensi pers atas hubungan rumit diantara mereka berempat.

Sungguh ini kelewat rumit. Semakin rumit tepatnya setelah foto-foto Luhan dan Ziyu beredar. Chanyeol memang tidak memiliki hak untuk menuduh siapapun tapi namja tampan itu yakin bahwa Sehun berada dibalik semua ini. Rahasia mereka bahkan telah terkubur di lubang tikus yang sangat kecil dan seketika langsung terbongkar disaat yang sangat tidak tepat seperti ini.

Adakah yang dapat menjelaskan semua ini kecuali Oh Sehun? Foto yang beredar bahkan bukan sebuah foto yang tak sengaja diambil begitu saja. Ini murni foto kedekatan yang mereka abadikan secara bersama dan pribadi.

Oh ini sungguh memusingkan. Kepala Chanyeol ingin meledak rasanya.

Semua jelas diluar dugaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berfikir Sehun akan melemah hatinya setelah tahu bahwa rahasia besarnya itu Chanyeol ketahui, dan memilih untuk menyerah pada usahanya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun dan bertanggung jawab atas Luhan dan Ziyu putra mereka.

Memilih untuk menutup berita ini dan hidup tenang dengan Luhan dan Ziyu. Masalah karir Sehun akan berlanjut atau tidak setelah berita yang mengguncang namanya itu tidak menjadi urusan Chanyeol, tapi langkah Chanyeol yakini diambil oleh Sehun itu benar-benar tak masuk di akal.

Apakah Sehun punya maksud lain dibalik beredarnya foto itu? Tentu ada. Sehun tak mungkin mengorbankan karir yang dirintisnya itu jika hanya untuk sekedar iseng belaka.

Chanyeol juga tidak yakin seratus persen jika langkah Sehun itu ditujukan sebagai tanda ia menyesal atas berita perselingkuhan yang sebelumnya.

Sebuah konferensi pers tentu bisa digelar tanpa harus melibatkan Luhan dan Ziyu. Tak perlu mengedarkan foto-foto itu. Baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun dapat membuka mulut dihadapan publik dan menyatakan diri bahwa tak ada hubungan spesial diantara mereka. Ini bukan perselingkuhan dan murni hubungan baik pertemanan saja. Terasa mudah bukan?

Melibatkan Luhan dan Ziyu membuat semuanya menjadi keruh meskipun harus Chanyeol akui bahwa ini juga salahnya. Ia yang lebih dulu menyebut keberadaan Luhan dan Ziyu di kehidupan Sehun hingga namja tampan bersurai hitam itu luar biasa meradang, namun Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyatakan diri bahwa ia sepenuhnya terkejut dengan langkah Sehun untuk membocorkan semua ini.

Chanyeol nampak terlalu yakin dengan kesimpulan bahwa hanya Sehun yang mampu melakukan itu semua dan kesimpulan Chanyeol itu nyatanya tidak meleset. Kita tahu pasti bahwa memang benar adanya Sehun tanpa paksaan mendatangi Jongdae dan menyerahkan foto bukti kedekatannya dengan Luhan dan hasil buah cinta mereka pada wartawan itu.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Usianya baru menginjak kepala tiga dan Chanyeol merasa kerutan di wajahnya semakin bertambah saja akibat masalah ini. Sungguh Chanyeol berharap ia bisa lebih lama bergelung dalam selimutnya dan melupakan semua masalah ini sejenak saja. Kepalanya sakit sekali dan memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya itu pasti akan membuatnya jadi lebih baik.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dalam pemikirannya. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun yang masih nyaman dalam selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Chanyeol merendahkan posisi tubuhnya yang masih duduk di ranjang mereka. Mengecup pelipis Baekhyun pelan.

"Nggghh…" Si mungil menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan hal itu terlebih setelah Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya. Mata kecil itu berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang menembus jendela kamar mereka.

Ini rekor terbaru Chanyeol karena ia belum bersiap pergi ke kantor disaat matahari pagi sudah bersinar dengan terangnya dan ini juga rekor terbaru bagi Baekhyun karena ia bisa langsung terbangun hanya karena kecupan ringan Chanyeol. Padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun bahkan tak bangun saat Chanyeol sibuk mengeluarkan suara berisik saat ia bersiap pergi ke kantor atau Luhan yang menendang bokongnya saking kesalnya karena Baekhyun tak juga terbangun.

Yeoja mungil itu biasanya tidur seperti orang mati dan kini ia cukup sensitif dan langsung terbangun.

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan suara serak, mengucek matanya pelan lalu mengerjap beberapa kali. Chanyeol cukup gemas dengan tingkah istrinya itu. Andai saja Baekhyun selalu terbangun dengan kondisi menggemaskan seperti ini Chanyeol rasanya menyesal karena dahulu selalu pergi ke kantor lebih dulu tanpa menunggu Baekhyun terbangun. Matanya kecilnya itu sedikit enggan terbuka, mungkin terasa masih lengket. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi sayang.."

Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang linglung bahkan setelah Chanyeol menghujani pipinya dengan kecupan. Pipi Baekhyun merona secara alami karena tingkah suaminya itu. Benar kata orang jika seorang yeoja akan seratus kali lipat lebih cantik seusai bercinta dan Chanyeol mengakui itu. Meski terbangun dengan surainya yang acak-acakan, Baekhyun tetap luar biasa cantik dan seksi dimata Chanyeol.

"Pagi.."

Baekhyun hanya menjawab sapaan itu seadanya. Nyawanya belum terkumpul penuh hingga yeoja mungil itu terduduk di ranjangnya. Layaknya seekor anak anjing, Baekhyun mulai membaui tubuhnya serta selimut yang ia kenakan. Harum pewangi dan harum tubuhnya serta tubuh Chanyeol berkumpul menjadi satu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Menyenangkan, pikirnya.

Dan senyum itu masih bertahan setidaknya sampai Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Chanyeol sibuk menahan tawa saat melihat mata Baekhyun seketika membulat. Yeoja mungil itu meraba tubuhnya sendiri secara acak dan sadar betul jika ia tak mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Hanya kemeja besar yang sangat ia yakini adalah milik suaminya yang melekat di tubuhnya. Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya pelan dan beberapa ruam merah mulai terlihat di paha mulusnya. Ruam merah besar dan kecil serta ada yang sedikit kebiruan di bagian paha dalamnya.

Astaga, Baekhyun pernah melihat gejala seperti ini di sebuah situs misteri di internet dan disana tertulis jika ada ruam misterius di sepanjang bagian kaki maka itu pertanda saat kita tertidur, banyak setan yang menjilati kaki kita.

Namun Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya percaya akan hal itu, ia bergidik ngeri bukan karena ketakutan ada hantu atau tidak, karena yang ia yakini hanya ada satu hantu besar yang luar biasa tampan yang melakukan ini padanya. Hantu bernama Park Chanyeol.

Rona merah telah menapaki hampir seluruh wajah Baekhyun bahkan hingga kulit kepalanya, wajahnya matang terbakar rasa malu. Mereka baru saja melewati malam pertama dan Baekhyun terbangun dalam keadaan linglung bahkan sempat berfikir tentang hantu?

Sungguh ini diluar bayangan Baekhyun, terbangun dengan posisi saling berpelukan dan saling menatap lalu tersenyum satu sama lain telah terbentuk dalam khayalan Baekhyun saat ia melaksanan ritual malam pertama, dan Baekhyun kini justru membiarkan wajah kusut serta rambut berantakan seperti nenek lampir ini berhadapan muka dengan Chanyeol yang tampan?

Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati sambil menutup wajahnya malu. Chanyeol yang gemas setengah mati akhirnya mengambil posisi memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, Baekhyun menyadari itu dan kembali menjerit dalam hati.

Mereka terlalu intim karena Baekhyun bisa merasakan dada telanjang Chanyeol menyentuh punggungnya.

"Ada apa hm?"

"M-malu.."

Chanyeol tergelak. Namja tampan itu memutar tubuh mungil istrinya agar saling berhadapan. Menurunkan tangan Baekhyun dan benar-benar terpesona dengan wajah memerah Baekhyun. Seksi sekali dan sungguh membangkitkan hasrat Chanyeol.

"Aku yang memakaikanmu baju saat kau tertidur, aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman jika tidur tanpa mengenakan apapun."

Penjelasan itu jelas membuat Baekhyun semakin malu, ia tak sanggup menatap mata Chanyeol dan kepalanya sibuk membayangkan suaminya itu memakaikan kemeja ini pada tubuhnya saat ia tertidur.

Baekhyun merengek dalam pelukan Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol sibuk tertawa. Mengecup kepala Baekhyun berulang kali dan menggodanya.

"Kenapa hm?"

"M-malu.. Yeollo.."

"Mengapa malu? Aku bahkan sudah melihat semua dan merasakannya semalam sayang."

Baekhyun kembali merengek dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang suami dan menghindari diri bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil sang istri dalam pangkuannya, bertingkah seperti seorang ayah yang menimang putri kecilnya. Tidak sulit memang karena tubuhnya yang besar dan tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil membuat Baekhyun seolah tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol menarik selimut mereka untuk menutupi pinggang hingga kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak ingin terlalu repot mengenakan celana piyama Baekhyun lagi semalam karena ia berfikir kemejanya sudah cukup besar hingga menutupi paha Baekhyun.

Namun posisi mereka yang kelewat intim sekarang ini nyatanya membuat kemeja itu tersingkap dan sukses memperlihatkan paha bahkan bokong mulus istrinya. Chanyeol tak ingin lepas kendali karena hal itu. Sekalipun sangat menantikan kegiatan _morning sex_ yang sangat menggairahkan namun memaksa Baekhyun dengan membanting tubuh mungil itu ke ranjang dan langsung mengagahinya bukanlah gaya Chanyeol. Hubungan intim mereka harus melewati tahap saling menyetujui.

Baekhyun mulai nyaman dalam pangkuan suaminya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya dan mulai menggerak-gerakan kepalanya manja di dada Chanyeol.

"Masih malu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya sibuk memilin selimut yang menutupi pinggangnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu dan pipi yang memerah. Chanyeol tahu jelas mengerti apa yang menjadi jawaban Baekhyun. Disaat Baekhyun kurang percaya diri dengan kondisinya yang acak-acakan sehabis bangun tidur, Chanyeol justru sibuk mengagumi wajahnya.

"Sudah pukul 8, Kau sudah mandi?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ini bukan hari libur dan seharusnya Chanyeol pergi ke kantor. Apa Chanyeol kembali mengambil cuti? Cuti pengantin baru mereka?

Hati Baekhyun serasa dipenuhi oleh bunga. Mereka telah menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu dan setelah melewati malam pertama mereka kemarin Baekhyun masih sangat nyaman dengan sebutan pengantin baru.

"Kau mau mandi bersamaku?"

Baekhyun tahu maksud dari kata mandi bersama yang Chanyeol utarakan. Sekalipun Chanyeol mengajaknya dengan nada seperti mengajak anak kecil bermain, tapi Baekhyun tahu pasti jika tak hanya ritual mandi saja yang akan mereka jalani. Karena itu ia kembali merengek sekarang.

"Mandi bersama?"

"Hm.. mandi bersama. Kau mau mandi bersamaku sayang?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi tipe yeoja yang malu-malu tapi mau. Terbukti dari kepalanya yang sekarang telah mengangguk dan menyetujui ajakan suaminya. Chanyeol seketika langsung mengeluarkan senyum idiotnya. Mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan mudahnya dan melangkah riang menuju kamar mandi mereka disaat Baekhyun sibuk memekik karena terkejut dengan aksi Chanyeol yang menggendongnya seperti koala.

Chanyeol benar bukan? Ia memang tipe namja yang selalu meminta persetujuan setiap kali ingin bercinta.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Hampir satu minggu berlalu dan Chanyeol belum juga mengambil keputusan. Namja tampan itu masih sibuk berfikir dan mengulur waktu untuk menerima penawaran Sehun. Tawaran yang Sehun sebut sebagai undangan untuk menghadiri konferensi pers itu belum juga dijawab oleh Chanyeol.

Namja tampan itu belum mau menunjukan kesediaannya dan sepertinya Sehun pun masih cukup sabar menunggu . Chanyeol sempat berfikir bahwa Sehun mungkin akan tetap melaksanakan konferensi pers saat tak kunjung mendapat kabar darinya, namun namja tampan itu juga nampaknya enggan untuk melangkah sendirian.

Belum ada sedikitpun pernyataan keluar dari mulut Sehun hingga berita pun semakin memanas. Terus menerus pemberitaan mengarah pada mereka tanpa mengenal lelah dan bosan. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang seolah mempertahankan berita itu agar tetap bertahan dalam perbincangan publik sama seperti saat berita perselingkuhan Baekhyun dan Sehun beredar.

Berita itu bukannya tidak berefek. Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia tidak bisa keluar apartemen. Ia hampir mati kebosanan di apartemen karena ia terlalu khawatir untuk keluar, moncong kamera wartawan bisa saja membidiknya, menghampirinya dan mendesaknya mengeluarkan pernyataan. Baekhyun takut.

Beruntung Chanyeol selalu pulang tepat waktu bahkan lebih cepat dari jam biasanya. Pukul 6 sore Chanyeol sudah ada dirumah. Saling bercanda dan bercengkerama hangat hingga berakhir dalam kelembutan ranjang. Satu minggu hampir berlalu dan Chanyeol telah mendapatkan kepuasan hasratnya sebanyak tiga kali.

Chanyeol nyatanya tak cukup gila dengan memaksa Baekhyun membakar ranjang mereka setiap hari meskipun intensitas ciuman hangat yang terkadang kelewat panas mereka lakukan setiap hari. Dua kali sehari terhitung dan itu sudah seperti jadwal minum obat.

Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun adalah penguatnya. Karena yeoja mungil itu Chanyeol bertahan. Karena ia mencintai Baekhyun dan ingin kehidupan rumah tangga mereka harmonis, maka dari itu Chanyeol berusaha kuat untuk menyelesaikan masalah rumit ini. Rumit karena melibatkan banyak elemen di dalamnya. Diri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara pribadi, publik, nama baik keluarga, orang tua, perusahaan bahkan kini Luhan dan Ziyu pun menjadi elemen dari masalah ini.

Andai saja bukan karena cinta, sudah sejak pertama Chanyeol memilih untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun. Ia hanya perlu berakting di hadapan publik bahwa ia sebagai suami dari Baekhyun merasa terluka sehingga memilih untuk menceraikan Baekhyun dan hidupnya akan lebih tenang. Tak perlu memikirkan masalah ini, lagipula perusahaan pun telah cukup terdompleng namanya dan rencana Chanyeol sebenarnya telah selesai.

Namun ini berbeda. Hatinya telah ikut bermain dalam rencana matangnya memanfaatkan Baekhyun, terlebih Chanyeol memang sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi, menyayangi dan mencintai yeoja mungil itu sejak mereka mengucap janji suci, dan Chanyeol bukanlah seorang bajingan yang akan mengingkari itu semua hanya karena badai ini menerpa rumah tangga mereka.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang dan sosok yang Chanyeol tunggu sedari tadi belum juga datang. Terlambat satu jam dari janji yang telah disepakati, Chanyeol sibuk menggerutu.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berdering dan sungguh Chanyeol berharap jika tak ada niat bagi tamunya itu untuk membatalkan perjanjian. Kening Chanyeol berkerut, dan helaan napas kasar terdengar. Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari sekedar pembatalan janji.

_Kau mengundang Oh Sehun datang ke kantor?! Kau gila hyung!_

Pesan dari Jongin jelas membuat Chanyeol jengkel setengah mati. Ini bukan karena umpatan Jongin yang menyebutkan gila, tapi ini karena kegilaan Oh Sehun.

Pintu diketuk dan Chanyeol tahu pasti siapa gerangan yang akan memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Nana muncul dengan setelan blazer abu-abu dan rok berwarna senada yang sangat elegan, membungkukan tubuhnya sopan lalu menyapa sang atasan.

"Sajangnim."

"Ya?"

"Tuan Oh ingin menemui anda."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya memberikan isyarat agar mengizinkan sang tamu masuk, setelah ia sempat merapihkan dasi yang mengikat lehernya angkuh.

Apakah sudah saatnya ia berbicara dengan Oh Sehun?

Memang sudah saatnya karena Chanyeol sendiri lah yang mengundang Sehun datang ke kantornya. Namja bermarga Oh itu masuk dengan santainya ke ruangan Chanyeol. Ia terlihat begitu tampan dengan sebuah kemeja putih bermotif dan celana denim. Nana telah undur diri, berlama-lama di dalam ruangan atasannya itu akan membuatnya mati kehilangan nafas karena tatapan tajam keduanya yang seakan berniat saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Pintu telah tertutup dan Sehun seketika terkekeh pelan.

"Astaga, jadi ini ruangan Presdir Park? Mewah sekali."

Itu bukan pujian, nada bicara Sehun sangat melecehkan dan Chanyeol sibuk menggumamkan kata sabar berulang kali dalam hati.

"Kau tentu mengerti arti pintu belakang yang sempat kusebutkan tadi Oh Sehun-shii.."

Sehun kembali tertawa, menghampiri meja Chanyeol dan bermain-main dengan pena Chanyeol yang tertancap di mejanya. Melirik sekilas beberapa berkas yang sempat Chanyeol kerjakan tadi tanpa minat sedikitpun.

Namja tampan itu terlihat sangat rileks, ia memandang sekeliling ruangan Chanyeol seperti halnya bocah sekolah menengah yang kagum akan ruangan itu. Kagum dalam arti lain. Sehun bahkan sempat berfikir jika ia akan mati kebosanan jika terus-terusan berada diruangan itu dengan setumpuk berkas yang membuatnya bisa gila.

"Aku ini bukan seorang buronan narkoba yang harus selalu berada dalam pengawasan pengawalmu itu Chanyeol-shii."

Gigi Chanyeol bahkan telah beradu satu sama lain akibat rasa kesal yang meluap-luap di dadanya. Namja ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Apa salahnya menuruti permintaan Chanyeol? Toh ini juga demi kebaikannya sendiri. Chanyeol telah menyewa beberapa pengawal dan petugas keamanan untuk membantu Sehun masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaannya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk wartawan. Chanyeol ikut serta dalam pemberitaan dan Chanyeol menghabiskan banyak waktunya di kantor sehingga kantor pun tak luput dari serangan para pemburu berita. Ada saja dari mereka yang menunggu di luar gedung untuk sewaktu-waktu dapat memergoki Chanyeol dan mendesaknya mengeluarkan pernyataan tentang berita ini.

Lalu apa yang Sehun lakukan? Ia tiba-tiba saja muncul setelah terlambat satu jam, melewati pintu utama perusahaan tanpa penyamaran sedikitpun. Sehun bahkan sempat melambaikan tangannya pada para karyawati Chanyeol yang sibuk memekik heboh karena perusahaan didatangi oleh seorang aktor ternama.

Seketika semua heboh karena kehadiran Sehun bahkan Jongin pun ikut mengumpat dan melapor tentang semua kegilaan ini. Chanyeol sengaja mengundang Sehun tanpa diketahui siapapun. Hanya ia dan Nana saja yang tahu. Nana adalah orang kepercayaan Chanyeol dan yeoja itu juga ikut membantu. Namun Sehun justru membuat Nana terkejut setengah mati karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tak bereaksi apapun saat Sehun bahkan telah dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh properti kerjanya bahkan sempat duduk di kursinya.

"Setelah ini mungkin wartawan akan benar-benar heboh dengan berita kedatanganku ke kantormu ini Chanyeol-shii."

Sehun tersenyum miring dan sungguh wajah Chanyeol telah memerah karena amarahnya. Sehun tertawa keras dalam hati. Ia tahu Chanyeol sibuk menahan emosinya, ia tak mungkin akan berbuat macam-macam di kantornya sendiri. Pukulan keras yang sempat Sehun dapatkan sewaktu di apartemen Chanyeol dulu tak akan ia rasakan kini, karena sekarang pun para wartawan telah berbondong-bondong datang.

Memukul Sehun berarti Chanyeol akan tamat. Satu luka gores saja terjadi pada Sehun saat ia keluar dari ruangan ini akan membuat media heboh. Sehun telah memprediksikan semuanya, ia cukup senang bisa mengaduk emosi Chanyeol. Terlebih setelah melihat Chanyeol menghela napas kasar untuk mengurangi rasa panas di dadanya akibat amarah. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicaralah Chanyeol-shii."

"Aku menolak datang dalam konferensi pers yang kau buat."

Sehun seketika _blank_. Ia seolah tersedak oleh tawanya sendiri. Sehun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang besar karena berada dalam satu kapal yang sama denganmu."

Sehun kembali terkekeh pelan. Ia seperti itu karena tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tidak mempercayainya. Sehun juga ingin semua ini segera berakhir. Mungkin terkadang tingkahnya yang tengil itulah yang membuat Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau ingin membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut."

"Aku akan membuat pernyataan di publik."

"Apa?"

"Aku dan istriku akan membuat pernyataan di publik bahwa kami tidak memiliki urusan denganmu, Luhan atau Ziyu. Ini semua berada di luar kendali kami dan istriku juga akan menyatakan diri tidak memiliki hubungan apapun denganmu. Karena itu memang kenyataan."

Sehun sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Sehun tahu betul bahwa Chanyeol tak ingin diatur. Namja tampan bermarga Park itu tak ingin berada di bawah kendalinya, Chanyeol berfikir ia bisa memilih jalannya sendiri tanpa harus bersama dengan Sehun.

"Kau pikir semua akan selesai begitu saja? Konferensi pers yang kau buat itu akan membuat semuanya selesai?"

"Kau pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kau juga melakukan konferensi pers, apakah kau juga berfikir bahwa setelah konferensi pers yang kau buat itu publik akan sepenuhnya tenang? Tak ada bedanya antara kau dan aku, Sehun-shii. Kita memilih jalur penyelesaian yang sama."

Kini Chanyeol yang balas tertawa pelan, menertawakan Oh Sehun. Sehun kembali tersentak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan lagi-lagi ia termakan ucapannya sendiri yang menyatakan diri akan mengaduk emosi Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu sempat emosi memang tapi kini Chanyeol bahkan terlihat lebih tenang dibandingkan Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati. Kail yang baru saja ia lempar nampaknya mulai menarik perhatian sang ikan besar. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa saat lagi hingga ikan besar itu akhirnya terpancing.

"Jangan pernah menyamakan dirimu dan diriku Chanyeol-shii, kita jelas berbeda." Sehun menghampiri Sehun. Ia berusaha mengintimidasi Chanyeol hingga namja itu menegakan tubuhnya. Chanyeol menaikan dagunya angkuh.

Ia jelas tidak akan kalah.

"Kita memang berbeda. Tapi langkah yang kita ambil tentu sama. Publik pada akhirnya akan benar-benar mendapatkan pernyataan pasti dari salah satu diantara kita."

"Mereka tidak akan mempercayaimu. Masalah akan selesai jika kau memilih menyerah dan ikut denganku Chanyeol-shii. Kau hanya seorang amatiran."

Mereka hampir seusia dan Chanyeol tahu pasti bahwa jiwa muda Sehun masih sangat menggebu-gebu. Ia tak mudah menyerah, ia tak ingin terkalahkan, dan ia tentu tidak bijaksana.

"Lalu apa yang bisa membuat mereka percaya padamu? Apa hanya karena aku seorang amatiran?"

"Kau!"

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa yang membuat mereka mempercayaimu?"

Sehun menghela napas kasar. Ia mulai berkacak pinggang dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Chanyeol. Sehun cukup terdesak dan ia masih belum menyadari maksud dari Chanyeol.

"Aku bertanya padamu Oh Sehun-shii."

Chanyeol melangkah lebih dekat. Sehun dapat merasakan bahwa sesaat aura mengerikan Chanyeol serasa memeluk tubuhnya. Namja ini memang memiliki daya yang sangat kuat untuk mengintimidasi orang lain.

"Apa karena kau memegang dan mengendalikan opini publik?"

Mata Sehun seketika membulat. Tangannya secara refleks gemetar. Ia tentu tahu maksud Chanyeol. Tak semudah itu nampaknya menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Chanyeol. Sungguh Sehun hanya berniat bermain-main sedikit dan membuat semua ini usai. Namun Chanyeol nampaknya tidak akan membiarkan ia lari begitu saja. Setelah fakta tentang Luhan dan Ziyu Chanyeol ketahui hingga membuat Sehun serasa tercekik lehernya hingga harus memutar otak, kini Chanyeol berusaha mengorek semua detail rencana matang yang ia susun sejak awal.

"Kau memegang dan mengendalikan opini publik karena itu kau begitu yakin dapat menyelesaikan semuanya."

Kedua tangan namja luar biasa tampan itu sama-sama mengepal kuat, Chanyeol dengan emosinya menunggu jawaban Sehun untuk kepastian dari semuanya sementara Sehun cukup terkejut dengan kesimpulan yang Chanyeol buat.

Apa namja tampan ini merupakan jelmaan dari tokoh detektif dalam komik Jepang atau memang Sehun yang kurang rapi dalam menyusun rencananya?

Keduanya bukanlah jawabannya. Chanyeol nyatanya terlalu jeli dan pandai dalam menghadapi masalahnya, semua rasa sakit di kepalanya itu bukan semata-mata karena ia sibuk berfikir tanpa hasil. Ia menyimpulkan banyak hal dan Sehun nyatanya tak seharusnya bermain-main dengan Chanyeol.

Ini semacam gambaran saat orang licik dan cerdas bertemu. Adu taktik bukanlah hal mudah.

Lama mereka saling berpandangan seolah berniat menghipnotis satu sama lain, Sehun akhirnya kembali tertawa. Ia sudah cukup kehilangan kewarasannya sejak beberapa tahun ini. Ia seperti ini karena seseorang dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun hanya perantara dari semua ini.

"Aku merasa sangat beruntung karena itu aku berusaha mempertahankannya agar tetap menjadi perbincangan publik."

BRUK!

"Keparat kau Oh Sehun!"

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. P-Park Chanyeol kuharap ruanganmu ini kedap suara atau kau akan benar-benar tamat!"

Sehun dapat merasakan nyeri luar biasa di punggungnya. Tanpa bisa Sehun menghindar, Chanyeol dengan cepat mencengkeram lehernya dan memojokan tubuhnya di dinding ruangannya setelah sempat menghantam tubuh keras Sehun ke dinding.

Chanyeol perlahan melepas cengkeramannya. Emosinya telah mencapai atap dan ia tak akan ragu untuk menghabisi Sehun andai saja Sehun tidak memperingatinya. Chanyeol menyesal telah mengundang Sehun ke kantornya. Seharusnya Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat lain yang tidak terlalu berisiko seperti kantornya ini. Ruang gerak Chanyeol terbatas, ia dengan berat hati menyetujui ancaman Sehun. Satu luka gores saja terlihat di wajah Sehun maka ia akan benar-benar tamat.

"Oh.. Kau terlalu emosi Tuan Park."

Sehun masih sibuk tertawa disaat ia juga mengeluh sakit. Tenaga Chanyeol bukan main-main.

"Kau sengaja mempermainkan istriku!"

Kail yang Chanyeol lempar berhasil membuatnya mendapat ikan besar. Ikan besar itu adalah pengakuan dari Sehun. Chanyeol kini mengerti alasan mengapa berita itu seolah sangat gempar disaat Baekhyun bahkan telah keluar dari dunia entertainment dan kantor berita yang pertama kali memberitakan peristiwa datangnya Baekhyun ke apartemen Sehun adalah kantor berita yang telah banyak kehilangan kepercayaan publik.

Chanyeol sangat mengerti maksud Sehun dan Chanyeol merasa tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tidak menghabisi nyawa Sehun andai saja akal sehatnya tidak segera mengambil alih otaknya.

Baekhyun menangis karena ini semua, istrinya itu terpojok dan terhakimi karena permainan Sehun. Sungguh Chanyeol ingin menangis karena emosinya yang sudah tak tertahankan.

"Inginkah kau mendengar semuanya Park Chanyeol? Rencanaku ini telah matang dan aku tak pernah berfikir kau bisa membacanya. Aku mengendalikan wartawan, aku yang mendukung berita ini, aku yang menyetir opini publik, dan aku pula yang membuatnya tetap bertahan dalam perbincangan publik!"

Chanyeol berteriak keras. Ia layangkan kepalan tangannya kearah Sehun. Persetan dengan tamat atau tidaknya hidupnya, Chanyeol hanya ingin melampiaskan semuanya dan Sehun cukup kuat untuk menangkis pukulan Chanyeol.

Api telah berkobar di mata Chanyeol dan hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Sehun. Namja itu juga tidak terima dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Sehun seolah mendapat tenaga baru. Namja tampan itu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU OH SEHUN!"

"BERHENTI MENGANCAMKU PARK CHANYEOL!"

"KAU AKAN MATI!"

"KAU YANG MATI!"

"KEPARAT KAU!"

"DENGARKAN AKU BAJINGAN!"

BRAK! PRANG!

Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah. Ia tak ingin vas bunga mewah yang ayahnya sengaja datangkan dari Inggris itu melayang ke kepalanya. Sehun cukup berbahaya. Refleksnya cepat, saat Chanyeol akan menerjang tubuhnya, Sehun dengan segera meraih dan melempar vas bunga itu. Andai saja Chanyeol tak memiliki refleks yang bagus, mungkin Sehun akan berakhir membusuk di penjara karena memecahkan kepala Chanyeol.

Nafas keduanya memburu. Chanyeol kelewat _shok_ dengan kekacauan ini sementara Sehun sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau fikir aku mencintai Baekhyun?"

"…"

"Kau fikir aku menyukainya?"

"…"

"Aku hanya mencintai Luhan."

DEG

Chanyeol tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Ia bahkan tak yakin jika matanya ini masih berfungsi dengan baik setelah melihat mata Sehun yang telah berkaca-kaca. Semua kekacauan yang terjadi lengkap dengan pecahan vas yang seolah memisahkan Chanyeol dan Sehun membuat Chanyeol seolah tertarik pada kenyataan bahwa ia tak seharusnya tersulut emosi. Emosi akan membuatnya menyulitkannya dengan Baekhyun kelak. Akal sehat Chanyeol kembali menyusup masuk sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan sakitnya tidak diakui. Aku jahat karenanya, salahkan dia. Jangan pernah menyalahkanku!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia berusaha mengerti bahwa Sehun tengah berada diposisi yang sulit sekalipun mematahkan leher Sehun adalah tujuan utamanya kini.

"Hidupku ini tak beda jauh dengan drama yang istrimu itu sering perankan. Luhan adalah orang yang takut berkomitmen, ia menolak hubungan kami sementara ia ingin terus bersamaku. Mengakui dirinya masih sendiri disaat aku selalu setia disampingnya."

"…"

"Kami telah bersama bahkan sebelum aku mengenal istrimu itu. Kami menjalin hubungan hingga Ziyu lahir diantara kami namun ia tetap pada ketakutannya. Ia memisahkanku dari Ziyu hanya karena kesalahpahaman. Ia hanya ingin aku tetap berada disisinya menjalin hubungan tanpa status suami istri dan apakah kau berfikir aku punya hak atas putraku sendiri?"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Ia tak tahu detail kerumitan kisah cinta Sehun dan Luhan. Ia tak merasa hubungan mereka ini menarik, karena itu mungkin tak ada sangkut pautnya dengannya dan Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tak mau meyakini kesimpulannya itu karena Sehun tak mungkin menceritakan hal itu jika ini tak berujung pada masalah diantara mereka berempat.

Namja tampan bermarga Oh itu terlihat sangat kalut. Air matanya memang tidak menetes tapi Chanyeol bisa menangkap kesedihan yang seolah melingkupi Sehun.

"Aku dan putraku tak pernah bertemu sejak ia dilahirkan dan ia bahkan tak tahu jika aku adalah ayahnya. Sungguh jika saja ceritaku ini dijadikan skenario drama mungkin sudah kupastikan drama itu akan memiliki rating tinggi."

"…"

"Aku terobsesi. Aku terobsesi pada istrimu bukan karena aku tertarik padanya. Tapi karena aku berfikir ia mampu membuat Luhan sadar."

Telinga Chanyeol berdengung. Apakah telah sampai pada saat dimana Sehun mengungkapkan alasannya? Apa Chanyeol siap?

"Menunjukan ketertarikanku pada Baekhyun dan menganggap Luhan adalah penganggu dari hubunganku dengan Baekhyun akan membuatnya sadar bahwa ia memang membutuhkanku dan status itu memang penting. Ia terluka, dan untuk menyembuhkan luka itu ia harus terikat denganku. Pada akhirnya ia akan sadar bahwa jika ia ingin terus bersamaku tanpa pengkhianatan, ia perlu memperjelas hubungan kami."

"Kelahiran Ziyu tak membuatnya sadar, ia tetap pada pemikiran kolotnya yang berujung pada kesalahpahaman. Apa kau terkejut dengan semua ini?"

Chanyeol tidak memiliki alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Namja itu bertanya disaat ia tak tahu jika Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut bahkan telah _shok_. Ia tak menyangka jika ketakutan Luhan dalam berkomitmen membuat Sehun melangkah sejauh itu.

Apakah ini dikarenakan status Sehun yang seorang publik figur hingga Luhan sedemikian khawatir? Ziyu bahkan telah lahir diantara mereka, dan semua rencana Sehun ini memang masuk akal. Melihat permainan Sehun serta ketertarikan Sehun pada orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri akan membuat Luhan sadar arti dari sebuah hubungan resmi.

Luhan pada akhirnya akan berandai-andai. Andai saja ia mau berkomitmen dengan Sehun maka ia tak akan seperti ini. Ide Sehun sangat fantastis. Sangat mendukung kelicikan yang ia miliki.

"Mengapa harus istriku?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol benar, pertanyaannya tepat sasaran. Kita tentu semuanya penasaran dengan hal ini.

"Jawabannya adalah karena aku adalah namja normal."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Tanyalah pada istrimu. Ia yang datang dan menawarkan diri, ia hanya ingin semuanya lancar. Ia adalah seorang amatir yang tak pandai berakting meski telah lama berkarir."

Tangan Chanyeol kembali mengepal dan giginya telah beradu satu sama lain. Amarahnya kembali muncul saat tahu kemana arah bicara Sehun. Baekhyun pernah bercerita padanya bahwa Sehun adalah pribadi yang angkuh saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sangat dingin bahkan sempat marah saat Baekhyun melakukan beberapa kali kesalahan hingga sang sutradara pun berteriak.

Tapi yang kini Chanyeol dapati adalah kenyataan bahwa Sehun dan Baekhyun sangat dekat. Baekhyun menyebut Sehun sebagai sahabat sekaligus adik baginya sekalipun kita tahu bahwa seseorang tidak mungkin melecehkan orang lain yang sudah menganggapnya adik sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak tahu masa lalu Sehun dan Baekhyun serta kerumitannya bersama Luhan. Tapi Chanyeol mencoba menghubungkannya dengan fakta sedih bahwa Baekhyun kerap kali membuka pahanya untuk kelancaran karirnya sendiri.

Mata Chanyeol memanas, ia mendapatkan kesimpulan yang sangat menyakitkan. Sehun telah mengagahi Baekhyun demi karir Baekhyun dan demi untuk menyadarkan Luhan.

Kenyataan macam apa ini? Chanyeol menyadari bahwa harga diri istrinya telah jatuh terinjak-injak. Ia diperalat oleh banyak orang.

"Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan. Ia cantik dan sangat menggairahkan. Aku memang mencintai Luhan, tapi sebagai namja normal aku tak mungkin menolak Baekhyun. Ia lemah dan pantas kujadikan selingan."

"BRENGSEK KAU OH SEHUN!"

BUGH..

Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia menyesal karena sempat merasa simpati pada cerita sedih Sehun yang terpisah dari putranya. Sehun telah memanfaatkan istrinya dan seironis apapun kisah dibalik alasan Sehun mempermainkan Baekhyun, Sehun tetap tersangka utama. Ia pemeran antagonis dalam cerita ini dan Chanyeol benar-benar membencinya.

Mata Chanyeol telah menggelap. Ia menendang perut Sehun hingga namja tampan itu terbatuk-batuk. Bayangan Baekhyun yang menangis meringkuk dalam pelukannya sibuk memenuhi otak Chanyeol dan tak semakin membuat hati Chanyeol membaik.

Chanyeol menarik paksa lengan Sehun agar berdiri menghadapnya. Mencengkeram kerah baju Sehun, Chanyeol bahkan berniat mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan membantingnya ke lantai saking emosinya. Namun tawa pelan Sehun sejenak membuat Chanyeol ingin tahu apa reaksi Sehun.

"Kau menikahi Baekhyun yang sekarang, bukan masalalunya. Tak perlu berlagak sok pahlawan dengan melindungi kehormatan istrimu disaat kau juga memanfaatkannya."

Batu karang besar kini serasa melayang menghantam kepala Chanyeol. Sehun puas tertawa saat cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol melemah.

Sehun benar, Chanyeol juga brengsek. Ia juga memanfaatkan Baekhyun demi bisnis. Sekalipun kini Chanyeol tengah berusaha mati-matian menebus kesalahannya dengan melindungi, menyayangi dan mencintai Baekhyun, belang itu tak akan pernah hilang. Ia juga tetap berdosa atas kesalahannya yang memanfaatkan nama populer Baekhyun demi perusahaan. Ia menikahi Baekhyun tanpa cinta sekalipun kini ia cinta mati pada Baekhyun.

Semua berita menyakitkan ini bahkan berawal dari pengakuan Chanyeol. Andai saja Chanyeol dapat menahan diri dan memberikan pengertian pada Baekhyun tentang alasannya itu dengan kepala dingin dan tidak secara tiba-tiba mungkin Baekhyun tak akan kalut hingga datang ke apartemen Sehun kala itu. Tentu kalian masih ingat.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar membantu Sehun menjalankan rencananya. Mereka tentu tak berbeda bukan? Kalaupun berbeda, hanya perbedaan tipis. Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah dan air matanya telah menetes. Ia hanya ingin memeluk Baekhyun. Ia ingin Baekhyun dan ia ingin berlutut meminta maaf pada yeoja itu.

"Kau pun tentu ingin memperbaiki kesalahanmu dan akupun akan memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah membatalkan kontraknya."

"…."

"Kau dengar beritanya? Aku sudah membatalkan kontrak untuk keberlangsungan karirku. Pengacara telah siap dan aku akan benar-benar akan melepas karirku ini."

"A-apa yang kau rencanakan?

"Aku merencanakan hidup tenang dengan Luhan dan putraku."

"…"

"Aku tak mudah untuk meminta maaf, tapi aku berkorban untuk kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Karir ini kubangun tidak dengan mudah dan demi nama baik istrimu dan keluargaku sendiri aku rela mengorbankannya."

"Oh Sehun kau-"

"Keputusan ada ditanganmu Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Lusa, aku akan membawa Luhan serta dalam konferensi pers dan aku berharap kau datang bersama istrimu."

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan. Kepala Chanyeol serasa _blank_ sekarang. Namja tampan bermarga Oh itu telah meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol setelah sempat mengeluarkan sebuah masker dari saku celananya. Sehun nampaknya memang benar-benar berniat untuk berdamai dengan Chanyeol dan tak ingin membuat masalah dengan menunjukkan memar hasil pukulan Chanyeol pada banyak orang.

Ditambah lagi dengan kabar dari Nana bahwa Sehun setuju untuk melewati pintu belakang dan telah keluar dari area gedung perusahaan. Yeoja cantik itu sempat membulatkan mata dan mulutnya saat melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di ruang kerja atasannya itu.

Tak ingin membuat siapapun curiga, Nana dengan inisiatif sendiri menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan pecahan vas bunga yang berserakan di lantai ruangan Chanyeol. Nana berfikir bahwa memanggil seorang _office boy_ dan memintanya membersihkan kekacauan ini akan membuat siapapun curiga.

Setelah Oh Sehun keluar dari ruangan Park Chanyeol, seorang _office boy_ dipanggil untuk membersihkan pecahan vas bunga yang berserakan di lantai. Sungguh pertengkaran macam apa yang terjadi dan Nana sepenuhnya khawatir dengan spekulasi seperti itu. Tak ada pula yang bisa menjamin bahwa _office boy_ itu tak bicara macam-macam.

Chanyeol mempercayai semuanya pada Nana, ia hanya menganggukan kepala lemas. Menyetujui usulan Nana yang ia pikir cukup cepat tanggap.

"Adakah jadwal pertemuanku dengan klien setelah ini?"

"Tidak ada, Sajangnim. Saya sengaja mengosongkannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia benar-benar harus memberi apresiasi lebih pada Nana. Mungkin semacam tambahan gaji atau tiket berlibur untuk membuat asistennya yang memiliki loyalitas sangat tinggi itu merasa senang setelah Chanyeol banyak membuatnya repot dan kesulitan. Kesulitan diluar urusan kerja tentu saja, seperti meladeni wartawan dan membersihkan kekacauan ini.

"Terima kasih, aku ingin segera pulang."

Sungguh, hanya Baekhyun yang memenuhi kepala Chanyeol kini.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat buruk. Beruntung ia dapat sampai dengan selamat di apartemennya. Chanyeol menekan kode sandi pintu apartemennya dengan terburu-buru. Membukanya cepat lalu melepas sepatunya asal. Ia bahkan tak sempat meletakan sepatunya dengan benar di rak seperti biasanya.

Dalam hati, Chanyeol sungguh berharap ia disambut dengan senyum seindah mentari pagi milik Baekhyun, pelukan hangat istrinya dan secangkir teh hijau hangat buatan istrinya.

Namun Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan tertunduk lesu dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hati Chanyeol terasa tertusuk belati saat melihat kondisi istrinya. Sungguh apa yang telah terjadi? Mengapa istrinya menangis dan mengapa hidup rumah tangganya dihiasi dengan masalah yang begitu rumit?

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan menyadari sosok Chanyeol yang telah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tas kantor dalam genggaman. Baekhyun berdiri dan langsung menerjang Chanyeol. Menangis dipelukan Chanyeol yang tubuhnya luar biasa lelah.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut sembari mengusap sayang rambut istrinya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sendu dan berair.

"Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kau terluka?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya setelah Chanyeol berhasil menggiringnya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

Baekhyun tak menjawab namun tayangan televisi yang saat ini tengah menanyangkan berita tentang Sehun dan Luhan memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengerti. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas berat. Meraih remote televisi dan mematikan tayangan memuakan itu. Entah ia tak tahu apakah Baekhyun juga mengetahui jika Sehun datang menemuinya tadi.

Gerak para pemburu berita itu sangat cepat dan Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun tak mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku memintamu untuk tidak melihatnya sayang."

"Aku terpaksa Chanyeol. Aku tak mungkin berlagak tak tahu dan tak mengerti disaat berita ini semakin memburuk dan semua rasa bersalah ini menggerogoti hatiku. Aku bersalah pada Luhan dan Ziyu."

Baekhyun memang tak tahu tentang pertemuan Chanyeol dan Sehun, Chanyeol dapat mengetahui itu dari arah pembicaraan Baekhyun namun hal itu juga tak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Chanyeol menghela napas berat.

"Luhan menolak bertemu denganku Chanyeol, apa aku begitu buruk? Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Kami sudah lama bersama, aku bahkan telah menganggapnya seperti saudari kandungku namun aku benar benar bodoh karena melukainya."

Baekhyun kembali larut dalam kesedihan. Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendengarkan istrinya yang mulai berkeluh kesah. Ini bukan salah Baekhyun seutuhnya, Luhan dan Sehun terlalu pandai menutupi hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun adalah orang yang sulit untuk peka terhadap keadaan sekitar, tapi Baekhyun juga punya alasan kuat untuk dekat dengan Sehun. Ini soal karirnya yang cemerlang itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar mengutuk profesi Baekhyun disaat ia dahulu juga memanfaatkan profesi itu untuk nama perusahaan.

"Aku ingin kami segera berbaikan Yeollo.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Jika Baekhyun bertanya maka Chanyeol pun ingin bertanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?

Chanyeol seolah membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut dengan enggan menerima tawaran Sehun disaat ia tak juga menemukan jalan keluar yang terbaik. Sungguh Chanyeol juga lelah.

"Chanyeollo.."

Baekhyun mendesaknya. Yeoja mungil itu telah berurai air mata. Chanyeol tahu kesakitan yang yeoja ini alami. Meneruskan kesalah pahaman ini akan membuat Baekhyun semakin terluka. Luka yang Baekhyun dapatkan karena berita ini serta orang tua yang tak mendukung. Sungguh hal yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan adalah berdiri paling depan dan menyiapkan punggungnya untuk melindungi Baekhyun seorang.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia harus mengambil keputusan dan sekilas ia teringat akan Ziyu. Bocah kecil itu juga pasti terluka. Persetan dengan orang tuanya Chanyeol tak lagi peduli tapi Ziyu tidak salah. Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa jengkel pada Luhan yang mengabaikan istrinya sedangkan Sehun? Tolong jangan tanya lagi, Chanyeol rasanya ingin menghabisi namja tampan itu.

"Baekboo.."

"Y-ya?"

"Bersiaplah sayang, kau harus tampil di publik. Kita jelaskan semuanya. Lusa kita akan memberikan pernyataan pada publik."

"C-Chanyeol.."

"Kau harus kuat sayang." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun hangat hingga yeoja mungil itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap detik kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Pasti."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Berusaha yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja selama tangannya ini masih berada dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 12 : Keputusan **

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Terakhir saya update itu pas tanggal 12 Juli dan sekarang tanggal 21 Agustus, angka cantik tinggal dibalik doang, emang sengaja *digebukin

Ini bomnya udah keluar heleeeeeh jadi yang kemaren-maren menganggap kalo Oh Sehun sadis, kejam, brengsek coba dipikir ulang *plak semua bermula dari labilnya ce luhan hohohoho *tawa nista

Ini chapter ini banyak banget yang mau saya jelasin karena saya berfikir kalo di chapter ini keadaan seolah berbalik 180 derajat terutama dari segi hunhan, yang pastinya pengaruhin Chanbaek

Pertama soal Luhan yang takut berkomitmen, ini udah saya beri kode di beberapa chap sebelumnya kalo Luhan semacam menantikan pernyataan cinta dari Sehun. Logika berfikir pada umumnya pasti Luhan yang rela diapa-apain sama Sehun sementara Sehun ga mau terikat sampai akhirnya mereka punya anak dan akhirnya Sehun ga mengakui dan Ziyu ga punya ayah, nah di ff saya ini berbeda. Saya berusaha untuk membuat akhir yang berbeda dari sebuah hubungan yang tidak berkomitmen. Saya merasa kalo perempuan kadang lebih takut untuk berkomitmen karena beberapa hal. Mulai dari karena perempuan itu cenderung lebih banyak merugi jika berpisah *menurut saya* seperti beban moril anak dan status di masyarakat, oleh karena itu terkadang perempuan lebih berfikir ulang untung mau berkomitmen dengan laki-laki. Di masa sekolah Luhan ga mau pacaran ama Hun karena dia trauma dan sebenarnya tanpa mesti harus trauma pun kita sering menemui hal seperti ini di masyarakat, ada ga sih yang suka ngadepin cewe yang engga-engga tapi sebenernya mau wkwkwkwk

Misalnya sebenernya tertarik tapi nolak, udah nolak tapi bikin status cinta-cintaan atau ga udh nolak tapi malah ga bisa move on sementara yang ditolak malah udh sama yang lain dan berujung baper *plak

Terus sebenernya rindu tapi pura-pura ngambek, sebenernya cinta tapi mutusin, bahkan saya pernah liat meme 'dia yang mutusin dia juga yang nangis = cewe' jujur saya ngakak sendiri padahal saya juga cewe *plak

Jadi anggep aja Luhan tipe yang begitu cuma dalam versi yang lebih dramatis karena kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

Terus yang kedua, kok di narasi chapter sebelumnya Luhan nelangsa banget dan terkesan menghakimi Sehun? Itu sengaja karena saya ingin menonjolkan sisi bahwa rencana Sehun berhasil, Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan merasa ditinggali dan dikhianati tapi di satu sisi dia ga bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Luhan ga bisa nuntut apa-apa, toh dia itu bukan siapa-siapanya Sehun. Seperti itu… *teteh syahrini* ini juga saya pakai sebagai trik untuk mengecoh sih dan untuk mengaduk emosi readers, karena terkadang beberapa orang jahat itu karena lingkungan bukan karena bawaan lahir, sama seperti Sehun. Dia seperti itu juga karena sesuatu alasan, di ff ini saya membuat Sehun menjadi brengsek dan licik karena memang dia punya tujuan, bukan sekedar memenuhi hobi hohohohoho *tawa nista lagi

Ketiga untuk masalah Chanbaek. Di narasi chapter sebelumnya saya menggambarkan bahwa berita ini benar-benar heboh, bahkan setelah berminggu-minggu berlalu selalu aja ada yang membuat berita ini semakin memanas, Chanyeol juga mengherankan itu dan sudah terjawab kan? Ini memang karena Sehun yang jadi spin doctor disini, Spin doctor dalam istilah politik yang saya pelajari itu seperti seseorang yang punya kendali untuk mengarahkan semacam opini publik dan Sehun yang sengaja untuk membuat berita itu tetap panas

Saya udh ngasih kode sebenernya di narasi Jongdae Xiumin chapter sebelumnya digambarkan kalo kantor berita tempat mereka itu memang suka menayangkan berita skandal settingan untuk meraih popularitas si aktris dan digambarkan kalo Jongdae suka kesulitan dalam mencari berita sementara Minseok kelewat ceroboh, coba dibaca ulang saat Minseok mengklaim Suho Yixing *ini figuran banget *plak* diberitain sama media tempat Chenmin kerja kalo mereka lagi hubungan hanya karena sebuah gelas kosong kalo ga salah, jadi sekarang media yang memberitakan skandal dan berita berlebihan pastinya tidak mendapat kepercayaan masyarakat, tapi kenapa pas waktu media tempat Chenmin kerja ini berita selingkuh Sehun Baekhyun jadi panas, banyak orang percaya, dan beritanya bertahan lama? Peran Sehun ada disini sebenarnya wkwkwkwkk saya ga tau sih ada yang nyadar apa engga, Cuma alasannya kenapa Sehun seperti itu mungkin kalo di chapter ini baru sebagian keliatan, sisanya di chapter berikutnya.

Itu aja sih yang bisa saya jelasin, sulit sekali membuat chapter ini karena saya harus mereview chapter sebelumnya takut ada yang kelewat atau rancu, makanya saya mohon maaf kalo ada yang salah atau gimana wkwkwk atau mungkin merasa janggal silahkan ditanyakan hehe

Saya paling greget bikin adegan Chanhun, saya girang sendiri bikinnya wkwkwk saya telat update kemaren juga karena saya ga bisa move on dari majalah ceci Chanhun *norak* ga sia-sia beli dan mereka… *isi sendiri wkwkkw HOT banget, saya udh kaya orang gila terus tiba-tiba smirk sendiri pas bayangin Chanhun di ff ini wkwkwk, saya liat sampe nungging-nungging sampe ditendang emak, baca majalah sampe lupa ngepel, nyapu, nyuci piring, nyetrika *nih anak apa babu? Wkwkkwkwk

Dan hari ini SPAO update CHANHUN hmmmmm dahsyat *plak

Okelah saya jadi panjang bener

Semoga fic ini cepat selesai dan memuaskan hehehe terima kasih untuk review dan pesan PM-nya maaf jika terlambat membalas ^^ Akhir kata CHANBAEK IS REAL! Cieeeeee yang belanja bareng, masak bareng, satu mobil bareng, bawa belanjaan bareng serasa nonton WGM wkwkwk

Review?

* * *

Sign

Dara


	13. Sidestory

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan hingga akhirnya tahun pun berganti. Sehun mulai dilanda kejenuhan. Tekad yang ia pupuk sejak lama itu perlahan meredup. Dahulu ia sempat mencibir perkataan sahabat Luhan, Chincin yang mengatakan bahwa setiap laki-laki punya titik jenuh dan lelah pada orang yang dicintainya hingga akhirnya ia beralih. Sehun meyakini bahwa cintanya itu kuat, ia telah jauh tertarik pada pesona Luhan dan tidak pernah ingin terlepas darinya hingga ia juga meyakini bahwa rasa bosan dan jenuh itu akan sulit untuk ia rasakan.

Namun siapa sangka kini Sehun justru perlahan mulai merasakan hal itu.

Ia dan Luhan sama-sama sibuk. Ia sibuk dengan beberapa turnamen yang harus ia ikuti sementara Luhan sibuk dengan ujian akhirnya. Hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu saja Sehun dan Luhan dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama. Pergi menonton film atau pergi ke taman bermain. Mereka berkencan dan sungguh itu adalah aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih.

Fakta terbaru adalah setelah hampir satu tahun waktu kebersamaan mereka, dan tak satupun status baru mereka sandang. Tetap seorang senior dan junior saja.

Sehun bukannya tidak berusaha, telah banyak cara ia lakukan dan selalu berakhir gagal. Digagalkan oleh Luhan. Yeoja cantik itu selalu bisa berkelit saat Sehun telah berbicara serius tentang hubungan mereka hingga Sehun berakhir dengan perasaan jengkel yang amat sangat. Luhan tetap menjadi _single_ di sekolah mereka sekalipun ia terlihat kelewat akrab dengan Sehun. Beberapa orang pun telah mencibir tingkah Luhan namun yeoja cantik itu tetap terkesan cuek dan menutup telinganya.

Sehun pun akhirnya berada hampir di titik jenuhnya. Ia lelah berbicara serius, biarkan ini berjalan seperti adanya saja, jika sudah waktunya berhenti maka berhenti dan jika masih harus berlanjut maka berlanjut, sekalipun dalam hati Sehun masih sangat berharap Luhan mau membuka hati untuk bisa berkomitmen dengannya.

Ini cinta? Ya tentu saja, bukannya Sehun sombong tapi puluhan yeoja disekolahnya bahkan siap mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya namun ia masih bertahan pada yeoja seaneh Luhan. Tolong beri apresiasi atas kesetiaan Oh Sehun. Ia sangat mencintai Luhan.

Hari kelulusan pun tiba dan Sehun tak punya alasan lagi untuk bisa bersama Luhan. Ini berlebihan memang, Luhan hanya lulus sekolah bukannya mati meninggalkan Sehun. Mereka masih bisa bertemu di luar sekolah.

Yeoja pemilik mata seindah berlian itupun tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun, namja tampan yang terlihat dingin namun sebenarnya sangat manja itu melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah setelah pesta kelulusan Luhan telah usai.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea Selatan."

Luhan berhenti tertawa dan ia merasa ada yang salah dengan telinganya. Yeoja cantik itu mengeluarkan ekspresi idiot yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengerti apa yang Sehun bicarakan. Apakah namja tampan itu salah dalam melafalkan kata hingga Luhan tidak mengerti? Sehun bahkan telah lancar berbahasa mandarin sejak lama.

"Ayahku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea Selatan dan itu berarti akupun ikut serta." Sehun memperjelasnya lagi dan seketika rasa sakit menyerang kepala Luhan.

"K-kau bahkan belum lulus Shixun.."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap mata Luhan yang masih membulat tak percaya dengan berita yang ia bawa. Sehun diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menarik tengkuk Luhan lembut dan mengecup belah bibirnya mesra. Sejenak Luhan merasa terhanyut hingga akhirnya yeoja cantik itu mendorong kasar dada Sehun dan menatapnya kecewa.

"Tiket pesawat sudah ditanganku dan besok aku akan pergi."

Mata Luhan telah berkaca-kaca. Ia kecewa pada Sehun. Ini berita besar, tapi mengapa Sehun tidak memberitahunya sejak jauh-jauh hari? Meskipun mengatakannya dengan raut wajah sedih, namun Sehun seolah mengatakan bahwa kembali pulang ke Korea Selatan sama halnya dengan pergi ke luar kota Beijing. Sewaktu-waktu bisa kembali dengan mudahnya jika rindu, bahkan Luhan bisa menyusul.

Tapi ini ke Korea Selatan yang bahkan berbeda daratan dengan tempat mereka kini. Lagi-lagi Luhan harus mengakui bahwa ia kecewa berat. Yeoja cantik itu telah meneteskan air matanya dan Sehun dibuat panik setengah mati.

"Noona mengapa menangis? maafkan aku sayang.."

Seharusnya mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih tanpa harus diawali dengan sebuah pernyataan dan penerimaan cinta, karena Sehun bahkan telah gamblangnya memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan sayang.

"K-kau pikir aku ini apa? Mengapa tidak memberitahuku? Bagaimana aku tanpamu?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya pahit. Ingin berteriak pada Luhan tapi ia tak tega. Andai saja Luhan mau membuka hatinya dan tak terus menghindar maka Sehun pun tak akan ragu dengan hubungan mereka. Kini keraguan itupun tak hanya melingkupi Luhan namun juga Sehun.

Luhan bertanya apakah arti dirinya dipikiran Sehun dan Sehun serasa ingin menjerit, membalik pertanyaan Luhan menjadi apa arti dirinya untuk Luhan? Hanya seorang junior saja? Sungguh menyakitkan.

Inilah alasan mengapa Sehun tidak memberitahu Luhan. Tidak terjalin hubungan apapun diantara mereka. Mereka hanya sepasang senior dan junior yang kebetulan akrab dalam tanda kutip dan Sehun merasa tidak enak jika ia harus mengatakan perihal kepulangannya ini pada Luhan. Bisa saja Luhan bereaksi cuek dengan kabar kepergiannya karena tak ada yang tahu perasaan Luhan pada Sehun. Tak pernah ada pertanyaan cinta dari mulut mungil yeoja cantik itu, hanya perilaku saja yang menyatakan Luhan nyaman dan bahagia dengan kebersamaan mereka.

Jika sudah seperti ini Sehun tentu akan sakit hati dengan pemikirannya itu, sekalipun Luhan kini telah menangis tersedu setelah mendengar berita kepulangannya.

Sehun menginginkan sebuah pengakuan dan status, sementara Luhan berfikir tak penting sebuah pengakuan dan status asalkan mereka bersama. Sungguh kedua pemikiran mereka ini tak akan menemukan titik terang. Terlalu bertolak belakang.

Luhan pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Menyentak tangan Sehun kasar saat tangan Sehun mencegahnya untuk pergi. Luhan kelewat kecewa nampaknya dan Sehun sendiri tak mau mengejar Luhan karena ia berfikir Luhan butuh waktu. Namun usaha Sehun tak berhenti, namja itu berulang kali menghubungi Luhan di pagi harinya, mengirimkan pesan dan hasilnya sama. Luhan merajuk dan yeoja itu berusaha tak peduli.

Hingga Sehun telah menginjakan kakinya di bandara dan siap meninggalkan Beijing dan Luhan tentunya, namja itu masih berusaha menghubungi Luhan. Berharap Luhan bisa meninggalkan sedikit saja rasa egoisnya dan menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya. Oh sungguh Sehun tak berharap untuk pertemuan terakhir, tapi harapannya tentang kehadiran yeoja yang dicintainya itu terkabul.

Luhan datang, seperti halnya dalam drama dan film romantis lainnya mereka berpelukan dalam ramainya suasana bandara. Memutuskan untuk saling berdamai dengan perasaan masing-masing.

"Tetap hubungi aku sekalipun kau telah tiba di Seoul dan akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menerima permintaan Luhan dengan senang hati. Ia terlalu cinta dan ia tak bisa menolak Luhan sekalipun saat ia telah tiba di Seoul statusnya tetap tak berubah. Ia bukan kekasih Luhan.

Hingga banyak waktu Sehun jalani di negara kelahirannya, hubungan yang terjalin antara dirinya dan Luhan pun tak membaik. Saat bersama tak ada kemajuan begitupun saat berjauhan. Luhan sibuk dengan upayanya menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjananya, sementara Sehun fokus dengan karirnya yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Ia dahulu ada seseorang yang mumpuni dalam bidang olahraga dan kini ia mulai mengadu peruntungan di dunia entertainment. Seorang kenalan orang tuanya tahu betul potensi yang dimiliki oleh Sehun untuk menjadi seorang aktor dan didukung oleh rupanya yang menawan sehingga tak sulit bagi Sehun untuk beradaptasi dengan pekerjaan barunya. Sehun perlahan mulai bisa terlepas dari cinta Luhan yang membelenggunya.

Berawal dari kecanggungan satu sama lain, keduanya takut menganggu kesibukan masing-masing sampai akhirnya kontak pun terputus. Cinta Sehun pada Luhan tidak berubah, ia tetap mencintai Luhan sekalipun ia ragu untuk menghubungi Luhan hingga seorang teman benar-benar mempengaruhi hatinya.

"Tak ada hubungan diantara kalian, kesetiaan pun akan sulit kalian jalin. Apa yang bisa menjamin dirinya tidak bersama orang lain disana Sehun-ah? Mungkin ia hanya akan menjadi pelengkap dari kisah hidupmu."

Benar.

Mereka tak ada hubungan, apa yang bisa Sehun jadikan pegangan untuk yakin bahwa Luhan tidak berpaling? Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih dan tentu membangun kepercayaan akan sangat sulit. Mereka terpisah jarak dan waktu, mendengar suara masing-masing dan bertatap muka lewat teknologi tak akan cukup menjadi alasan bagi Sehun untuk setia bersama Luhan karena ikatan itu tak ada.

Sehun pun serasa ditarik pada kenyataan baru bahwa, bukan hal mustahil Luhan memiliki idaman lain. Sehun telah sepenuhnya lelah dengan sikap Luhan yang selalu saja menolak dan menghindar hingga akhirnya Sehun menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Chincin sahabat Luhan dahulu, bahwa setiap laki-laki pasti memiliki titik jenuh dan lelah untuk menghadapi orang yang di cintainya.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Tie The Knot**

By : Dara

Summary : Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. _It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you_. Chanbaek FF By Dara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Sidestory 1 : Luka yang Tertanam Sejak Lama **

.

.

.

.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sehun tidak mengerti apakah yang ia lakukan tepat atau tidak. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan yang meringkuk di dadanya. Yeoja cantik itu telah tertidur pulas setelah sesi bercinta mereka yang cukup panjang. Sehun menghela napas pelan, mengecup kening Luhan mesra dan memainkan tali gaun tidur Luhan yang sedikit melorot karena Luhan begitu terburu-buru mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

Mereka bercinta?!

Ya, ini mungkin adalah narasi paling mengejutkan dalam kisah mereka. Masa remaja mereka lewati bersama, satu tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Luhan dan Sehun bahkan telah menjalani gaya berhubungan ala barat yang sangat bebas.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dan Sehun sedikit banyak cukup menyesal dengan kenyataan bahwa ia kembali jatuh dalam pesona yeoja cantik ini, bahkan setelah ia cukup terluka beberapa tahun lalu.

Ini tentu karena cinta bukan? Cinta itu masih ada. Masih tetap hidup walaupun telah lama terkubur oleh perasaan kecewa satu sama lain. Sehingga tak sulit bagi Sehun untuk kembali dekat dengan Luhan. Pertemuan mereka dalam sebuah acara pemberian penghargaan adalah awal dari pertemuan mereka setelah beberapa tahun terpisah akibat keraguan yang berujung kekecewaan.

Terima kasih untuk Baekhyun yang dengan anehnya mengajak seorang manager untuk bergabung dengan tamu undangan lainnya di acara penghargaan itu. Baekhyun mengusulkan ide yang cukup _brilliant_. Banyak orang yang akan menilainya baik dan akrab dengan siapa saja termasuk dengan manager yang umumnya memiliki gambaran sosok yang galak pada aktrisnya. Saat lensa kamera wartawan mengarah padanya dan Luhan yang duduk berdampingan, tentu akan memunculkan berita baru yang positif untuknya. Akan semakin membuat fans setianya tergila-gila pada tingkah baik Baekhyun yang meminta Luhan agar ikut menjadi tamu undangan khusus.

Sekalipun di masa mendatang nantinya, hal seperti itu tak lagi menjadi hal yang aneh tetapi kita tentu bisa mengerti bahwa seperti itulah gambaran seorang aktris sesungguhnya. Baik memang tapi kita tentu tahu setiap tindakannya pasti memiliki maksud tersendiri sekalipun tindakan Baekhyun ini tak menjurus kearah yang negatif sama sekali.

Lalu kembali pada topik tentang Luhan dan Sehun. Yeoja cantik yang sangat menyukai hewan rusa itu bukannya tidak tahu tentang keberadaan Sehun. Semenjak menjadi seorang manager aktris, mata Luhan seolah dipaksa untuk melihat dan menyelami dunia entertainment termasuk tentang Sehun. Sehun adalah seorang aktor dan Luhan benar-benar terkejut dan tidak menyangka kehidupan Sehun akan sedemikian berbeda dibanding masa sekolahnya.

Ia adalah aktor yang berprestasi, karirnya baik dan aktingnya pun memukau sehingga tak heran Sehun meraih penghargaan pemeran utama terbaik dalam acara penghargaan itu. Sukses membuat Luhan menganga terkejut. Ia tak pernah berharap dapat bertemu dan melihat Sehun kembali. Luhan berniat untuk melupakannya setelah mereka putus kontak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Luhan cukup kecewa memang. Sehun menghilang tanpa kabar. Mereka memang tidak berkomunikasi dalam jarak waktu yang berdekatan tetapi Luhan merasa itu masih dalam taraf kewajaran saat itu hingga Sehun pernah mengiriminya satu pesan singkat yang membuat Luhan terkejut setengah mati.

_Apa arti diriku untukmu Lu? _

Saat itu Luhan seketika merasa seperti dicekik. Tak bisa menjawab. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang masih enggan untuk berkomitmen, hatinya masih saja ragu terlebih setelah ia berpisah jarak dan waktu dengan Sehun saat itu hingga Luhan kembali membodohi dirinya sendiri.

Memilih tak membalas pesan Sehun. Beruntung Sehun mengirimkan pesan itu di malam hari, Luhan berfikir ia bisa saja beralasan bahwa ia telah tidur dan tak sempat membalas pesan Sehun, dan saat pagi menjelang dengan perasaan gugup Luhan membalas pesannya. Meminta maaf karena tak sempat membalas dan menanyakan apakah Sehun tidur nyenyak semalam.

_Shixun, maaf aku baru membalas pesanmu. Aku telah tertidur semalam karena kelelahan. Apakah kau tidur nyenyak? ^^_

Luhan tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan Sehun pun tidak menjawab pesan terakhir Luhan itu hingga mereka kembali bertatap muka.

Luhan luar biasa terkejut dalam balutan gaun indah pilihan Baekhyun yang ia kenakan dan sapuan _make up _yang membuatnya luar biasa memukau di mata Sehun. Sama halnya dengan Luhan, Sehun pun tak kalah terkejut. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan piala penghargaan pemeran utama terbaik miliknya dan memilih untuk memeluk Luhan andai saja akal sehatnya tak memaksa dirinya untuk tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

Beberapa saat saling menatap, Luhan akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu. Terlalu banyak lensa kamera yang bisa saja membidiknya tengah terperangkap dalam tatapan mata Sehun sehingga Luhan memilih untuk mengalihkan matanya cepat. Baekhyun sempat bertanya alasan mengapa wajah Luhan seketika memucat dan matanya pun akhirnya menangkap sosok Oh Sehun berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Sehun berusaha mungkin agar terlihat begitu alamiah saat hampir melewati Luhan dan Baekhyun yang saling bergandengan tangan. Tak ingin terlalu mencolok mendekati Byun Baekhyun sang aktris.

"Ah… Baekhyun-shii selamat malam." Seorang aktor bernama Kim Joonmyun terlihat menyapa Baekhyun dan Sehun sangat bersyukur karena ia juga akrab dengan Joonmyun.

"Joonmyun hyung! Ah Baekhyun-shii selamat malam."

Akting pun dimulai. Menepuk bahu Joonmyun lalu menyapa Baekhyun ramah seolah ia tak sadar kehadiran aktris itu. Ini seperti keinginannya yang hanya ingin menemui Joonmyun, dan berhubung Joonmyun sedang bersama Baekhyun sehingga tak ada salahnya bukan Sehun ikut menyapa Baekhyun? Padahal Sehun memang berniat menghampiri Baekhyun, menghampiri Luhan tepatnya.

"Ah Joonmyun Oppa, Sehun-ssi selamat malam. Selamat untuk kalian." Baekhyun tersenyum. Menyadari bahwa Joonmyun dan Sehun sama-sama mendapatkan penghargaan di kategori yang berbeda.

Luhan panik setengah mati. Keringat dingin mengucur, dan ia berharap Baekhyun tak banyak berbasa-basi dengan dua aktor tampan ini. Terutama dengan Oh Sehun yang sesekali melirik kearahnya.

"Baekhyun-shii.."

Baekhyun mengerti arah mata Sehun kala itu. Ia menatap Luhan seolah bertanya siapa dia dan dengan bangganya ia memperkenalkan diri Luhan pada Sehun yang jelas-jelas telah saling berbagi kasih di masa sekolah.

"Oh Sehun.."

"Xi Luhan.."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan Luhan seolah ditarik ke masa dimana ia menyadari bahwa ia telah disukai oleh adik kelasnya yang bernama Wu Shixun. Baik Wu Shixun atau Oh Sehun sekalipun tak ada bedanya, hanya nama saja dan tetap figur yang sama, figur yang membuat hati Luhan sukses bergetar.

Luhan sibuk menahan napas. Sehun melepas tangannya enggan sampai akhirnya ia berusaha untuk cair dalam suasana obrolan bersama Joonmyun dan Baekhyun. Luhan hanya sesekali bersuara, menjawab saat ditanya dan selebihnya diam. Yeoja cantik itupun akhirnya menarik kecil gaun Baekhyun hingga membuatnya sadar.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Bisik Luhan pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan beruntung sang aktor Kim Joonmyun yang sangat pengertian itupun mengerti dan mempersilahkan dua yeoja cantik itu agar pergi, namun lain halnya dengan Sehun yang sibuk menjerit dalam hati. Ia memang kecewa dengan Luhan tapi ia tetap merindukan Luhan.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali."

"Benarkah? Sungguh aku ingin bisa beradu akting dengan seorang pemeran utama terbaik."

Baekhyun dan Joonmyun pun tertawa. Joonmyun menepuk bahu Baekhyun lembut sebagai respon atas candaan Baekhyun. Keduanya memang telah akrab satu sama lain karena pernah terlibat dalam dua proyek drama yang sama.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia berfikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang terlalu percaya diri dan tipikal orang yang sangat berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan jenaka. Padahal kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan itu hanya untuk Luhan seorang.

Semoga bisa bertemu kembali dan ucapan Sehun itu terbukti. Sehun kembali memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Luhan lewat ponselnya sepulang acara penghargaan itu.

Sehun tak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi kelewat agresif di pertemuan pertama mereka dengan langsung mengirim pesan pada Luhan. Hanya pesan basa-basi yang terkesan sangat remaja sekali. Ia bahkan sempat jijik dengan isi pesan yang baru saja ia kirim pada Luhan. Pesan yang benar-benar khas remaja yang tengah di mabuk cinta pertama. Sehun benar-benar mengesampingkan akal sehatnya.

Mengapa ia selalu saja seperti ini? Ia tertarik pada yeoja cantik itu pada pandangan pertama. Sungguh menggelikan.

Sehun berharap dalam ekspresi wajahnya yang tetap datar sekalipun Luhan tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Sehun hampir putus asa saat pagi telah menjelang Luhan tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Apakah ini berarti Luhan telah menutup hatinya? Tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Sehun? Atau mungkin Luhan telah mengganti akun chat pribadinya dengan yang baru?

Sehun bahkan ragu dahulu Luhan pernah membuka hati untuknya namun seketika semua rasa lemas yang sempat Sehun rasakan lenyap saat Luhan tiba-tiba saja membalas pesannya. Sehun seolah kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana ia kembali gugup hanya karena menunggu pesan Luhan.

Malam akhirnya menjelang hingga hari berganti mereka terus berhubungan lewat ponsel. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ponsel menjadi benda paling penting bagi Sehun. Namja tampan itu tak pernah melewatkan harinya untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Luhan.

Sehun kembali melewati masa-masa romantisnya dengan Luhan. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bertemu dan mengobrol panjang. Melewati masa romantis seperti dahulu berarti Sehun harus bersiap menghadapi masa jenuhnya bersama Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi Sehun nyatanya tak mengalami itu. Luhan memang tetap dalam pemikiran kolotnya yang enggan untuk berkomitmen, dan Sehun menanggapinya dengan cukup santai.

Bertingkah seperti halnya namja idaman pada umumnya yang selalu senantiasa memuja dan menebar janji pada Luhan. Namun dalam hubungannya ini, Sehun telah memiliki prinsip baru. Ia tidak memilih untuk berjuang mengejar Luhan dan memaksakan kehendak. Lagipula berhubungan serius saat Sehun kini telah menjadi seorang publik figur akan membuat semuanya menjadi sulit. Terlebih kini Sehun sangat mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang aktor sehingga lebih baik nikmati saja semuanya sampai mereka akhirnya berani berkomitmen.

"Shixun.."

Sang putri tidur terbangun dan Sehun benar-benar tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Menatap Luhan yang kini mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tidurlah kembali sayang.."

Sehun mengusap kepalanya lembut, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan berusaha untuk ikut memasuki alam mimpi yang sama dengan Luhan. Mereka tertidur di ranjang yang sama sambil berpelukan.

Lihatlah, mereka seperti pasangan suami istri. Sehun bahkan sempat berfikir untuk bisa memiliki anak laki-laki lucu dari rahim Luhan.

Dan pemikiran Sehun itu terwujud. Ia tak mengerti apakah ia menyesal pernah berfikir demikian.

Masa romantis mereka tak berlangsung lama. Beberapa bulan bersama memadu kasih lewat hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi yang berhasil dilalui dengan sangat rapi dan tertutup, Sehun dibuat terkejut setengah mati oleh kedatangan Luhan ke apartemennya dan kabar yang dibawanya.

Yeoja cantik pengisi ruang di hatinya itu tengah mengandung.

Mata Sehun bahkan hampir menggelinding keluar saat itu juga. Tertawa garing layaknya orang idiot, Sehun mengira bahwa saat itu adalah bulan April dan Luhan hanya ingin membuat lelucon. Lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu hingga akhirnya ia berteriak keras bahwa ini hanyalah tipuan April Mop yang berlebihan.

Namun air mata Luhan tak berbohong. Yeoja itu telah menangis. Memukul dada Sehun berulang kali hingga kepala namja tampan itu serasa ingin pecah.

Seharusnya Sehun tahu apa itu fungsi pengaman. Ia menjalani hubungan yang kelewat bebas bersama Luhan. Keduanya bahkan telah melakukan hubungan intim sejak masih sekolah dulu, tanpa pengaman dan mengapa baru kali ini Luhan hamil?

Andai saja yeoja itu hamil lebih dulu semasa sekolah mungkin hal positifnya adalah mereka telah bersama. Tidak dalam kondisi hubungan yang rumit seperti ini hingga membuat Sehun linglung. Mereka akan menikah di usia yang kelewat muda dan bagi Sehun itu tidak masalah. Sekalipun harus babak belur dihajar oleh orang tua Luhan yang tak terima anak gadis mereka dihamili namun rasanya itu lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan kondisi Luhan yang hamil saat Sehun telah berada di zona paling nyaman.

Karir Sehun sangat cemerlang dan ia benar-benar mencintai pekerjaannya.

Kabar Luhan yang hamil diluar nikah tentu dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan karirnya. Ini bukan dunia barat dimana hamil sebelum menikah adalah hal yang wajar dan Sehun seharusnya menyadari itu.

"A-aku hamil Shixun, b-bagaimana i-ni?"

Sehun menghela napas kasar. Ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa kekasih hatinya tengah mengandung buah hati mereka.

"Pulanglah noona, aku akan memikirkan hal ini nanti."

Hanya hal itu yang dapat Sehun lakukan. Ia memegang bahu Luhan lembut dan mengecup kening kekasihnya. Tak banyak kata yang bisa Sehun umbar selagi Luhan menangis dengan mata yang terbelalak. Yeoja cantik itu seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

Sungguh Luhan berharap bahwa Sehun akan dengan lantang menyebut bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab. Luhan kecewa dengan kata-kata Sehun yang seolah mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk menunggu. Memikirkan hal apa? Apa yang harus Sehun pikirkan dan berapa lama?

Perutnya ini tak bisa menunggu, akan membesar seiring berjalannya waktu dan Luhan tak mungkin membesarkannya tanpa Sehun disampingnya. Tanpa suami dan nampaknya Luhan telah lupa dengan pikiran kolotnya yang dahulu selalu saja menolak untuk berkomitmen dengan Sehun.

Janin mungil yang mungkin saat itu baru berbentuk segumpal darah itu membuat Luhan sadar bahwa ikatan itu memang penting sekalipun pernikahan tetap menjadi hal yang menakutkan baginya.

Tapi hidup tanpa Sehun terdengar lebih menakutkan sekarang.

"A-apa yang harus kau pikirkan?"

Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun pelan dan seketika Sehun terhenyak. Ia sadar bahwa Luhan kecewa. Ia kecewa dengan jawaban Sehun yang seolah mengambang dan ragu. Tapi Sehun tidak salah, ia hanya belum bisa mengambil keputusan.

"Segala sesuatunya perlu dipikirkan, aku akan memikirkan masa depan kita nanti. Aku lelah dan butuh istirahat sekarang dan kau pun begitu noona. Pulanglah.."

Sehun tak pernah merasa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya. Bagi Sehun kata-katanya itu bermakna positif. Namun tak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa kata-katanya itu terdengar positif juga di telinga orang lain bahkan telinga Xi Luhan sekalipun.

"Memikirkan masa depan? Apa saat kau menanamkan benihmu di rahimku kau berfikir tentang masa depan kita?"

Luhan telah menaikan nada bicaranya dan kesalah pahaman pun semakin kental terasa. Sehun mulai memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tak suka sementara Luhan menatapnya tak percaya. Orang yang tengah terkejut memang sensitif, sama seperti seseorang yang tengah hamil. Sehun sangat terkejut dengan berita kehamilan Luhan sementara Luhan tengah hamil.

Tamat. Kesalah pahaman pun semakin melingkupi mereka. Bersamaan dengan perasaan tidak terima.

"Aku selalu memikirkan masa depan kita. Tapi kau selalu saja menolaknya, kau pikir dengan terus seperti ini kita akan memiliki masa depan yang baik?"

"Kau menghamiliku agar kita bisa bersama? Agar kita terikat?"

"Astaga Xi Luhan, aku tidak sepicik itu!"

"Kau memang seperti itu! Aku hamil dan kau berkata kau akan berfikir tentang masa depan?!"

Ini tidak baik. Keduanya telah berteriak satu sama lain. Sehun telah menaikan nada bicaranya begitupun dengan Luhan. Luhan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, disaat Sehun bahkan tidak memiliki niat seperti itu. Luhan hamil karena ia juga secara tak langsung bersedia dihamili oleh Sehun.

Mereka rutin bercinta dan adakah yang masih mempertanyakan bahwa Sehun adalah namja brengsek yang menghamili kekasihnya secara paksa?

Baiklah, sebutan kekasih memang tak pantas untuk mereka. Sehun dan Luhan tak memiliki ikatan apapun.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, mengalihkan matanya dari mata Luhan yang sangat menuntut. Mencoba menetralkan emosinya disaat Luhan menatapnya marah. Sehun tidak mengerti, tapi Sehun dapat menebak bahwa Luhan semakin kecewa karena dirinya seolah menolak bayi mereka.

"Kau menolak bayi ini?"

Tebakan Sehun tak salah. Namja tampan itu menggeleng keras. Kembali menyentuh bahu Luhan dan menatap yeoja cantik itu lekat.

"Aku tidak menolaknya sayang, sungguh aku tidak menolaknya."

"Lalu mengapa kau seperti ini?! Mengapa kau seolah ragu?! Mengapa kau berkata bahwa kau harus berfikir?! Apa kau memintaku untuk menunggu?!"

"Berhenti menuntutku! Aku akan memikirkan yang terbaik!"

"Berapa lama sampai kau akhirnya selesai berfikir?! Perutku ini akan membesar dan apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Apa kau mau lari dari tanggung jawabmu?!"

"BISAKAH KAU BERSABAR SEBENTAR SAJA?!"

Hari sudah malam, dan Sehun tak peduli apakah tetangga sebelah apartemennya itu akan mendengar makian kencangnya itu sekalipun unit apartemennya ini dilengkapi dengan material kokoh yang mampu meredam suara. Ia sudah benar-benar terpancing saat Luhan mulai mengeluarkan nada menuntutnya.

Yeoja itu seolah menyalahkan Sehun. Menuntut Sehun dan Sehun tak suka hal itu. Kata-kata Luhan seolah menuding bahwa Sehun adalah namja brengsek yang akan lari begitu saja.

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat sebelum kembali menatap Luhan yang telah bungkam. Sungguh Sehun berharap bahwa bungkamnya Luhan ini adalah tanda bahwa Luhan telah mengerti posisinya.

"Kehamilan itu diluar kuasaku. Kita melakukannya bersama dan bisakah kau berhenti berteriak dan mendesakku?"

"…"

"Ini tidak akan lama, aku akan berfikir tentang semuanya. Kau harus mengerti, aku adalah publik figur sekarang, semua mata tertuju padaku dan aku tak bisa mengambil keputusan begitu saja. Aku tak mungkin menikahimu. Bagaimana karirku nanti jika aku tiba-tiba saja mengaku bahwa aku baru saja menghamili seorang yeoja? Aku butuh waktu. Tolong mengertilah.."

"…"

Hening sejenak. Sehun sibuk menghela napas karena ia baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat panjang tanpa bernafas sedikitpun. Luhan tak merespon, seketika tatapannya kosong. Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

Yeoja itu mengusap air matanya pelan dan mulai melangkah mundur menjauhi Sehun. Sehun menatapnya kalut. Ini memang yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin Luhan pulang ke apartemennya dan memberi ia waktu untuk berfikir namun Sehun merasa ada yang tidak beres. Firasatnya seolah berkata bahwa Luhan akan pergi jauh darinya. Yeoja itu akan meninggalkannya, bukan hanya sekedar pulang dan Sehun dapat menemuinya kembali, namun Sehun merasa ia akan kehilangan Luhan.

Namja tampan itu nampaknya belum menyadari bahwa ada kata-katanya yang melukai hati Luhan.

"N-noona.."

"Aku akan pergi.."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meminta Luhan untuk pulang bukannya pergi. Bukan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu."

"Noona aku minta maaf."

"Kau benar.."

"Ya?"

"Kau adalah publik figur, kau tentu tak harus peduli dengan orang biasa sepertiku yang secara tiba-tiba mengaku tengah mengandung."

Luhan tertawa miris. Menyebutkan kesimpulan berbeda yang membuat mata Sehun seketika terbelalak. Yeoja itu berusaha bersikap santai disaat kakinya bahkan telah lemas bahkan tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Noo-Noona apa yang kau bicarakan-"

"Aku tidak seharusnya berharap kau mau bertanggung jawab dan membesarkan anak ini bersama-sama."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Kepalanya ingin meledak dan ia telah sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ia salah bicara. Mata Sehun seketika memanas saat Luhan melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku seperti orang idiot.

Bahu Luhan sudah bergetar hebat. Ia tidak mengerti dari sisi mana ia harus paham dengan kata-kata Sehun. Semua pikiran buruk telah berkumpul di otaknya sejak ia tahu bahwa ia tengah mengandung saat ini. Pikiran tentang ia akan kehilangan pekerjaan serta bagaimana reaksi ibunya membuat Luhan kalut dan tanpa sadar mendesak Sehun.

Ia ingin Sehun yang dulu. Ia ingin Sehun yang tetap mencintainya dan ia ingin Sehun yang tetap bertahan di sisinya. Mengerti pikiran kolotnya yang masih saja takut dan trauma untuk berkomitmen. Namun kini Luhan berfikir bahwa Sehun jelas telah berubah. Ia telah memiliki karir yang cemerlang.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun, Luhan merasa dirinya ini tak ada apa-apanya. Ia hanya yeoja biasa dan tak pernah pantas bersanding dengan Sehun yang luar biasa. Luhan memang tidak meminta untuk dinikahi, ia hanya ingin reaksi hangat Sehun saat tahu dirinya hamil.

Ia hanya ingin Sehun memeluknya dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bertanggung jawab dan membesarkan buah hati mereka bersama-sama.

Luhan tak berharap bahwa ia akan berhadapan dengan ekspresi penuh keraguan dari Sehun. Hati Luhan bahkan telah menebak bahwa besar kemungkinan Sehun akan menolak kehamilannya yang sangat menganggu. Sehun tentu tak mungkin rela mengorbankan karirnya demi seseorang yang takut berkomitmen seperti dirinya.

Luhan seharusnya tahu diri dan semua pikiran negatif itu berkumpul di otaknya. Tak tersisa sedikitpun ruang untuk Luhan dapat mencerna positif kata-kata Sehun. Semuanya bernilai negatif, dan hal itu sangat melukai hatinya sendiri.

"A-aku bukannya tidak menginginkannya. A-aku terkejut. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka kau akan hamil dan aku akan memiliki seorang anak darimu. Tolong beri aku waktu untuk berfikir.."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menikahiku, tapi kau seolah sudah memperjelas semuanya."

_Aku tidak mungkin menikahimu._

"A-aku.."

"Kau tak perlu lelah berfikir, aku tidak akan menuntut apapun. Aku mengerti posisiku."

"Tidak seperti itu-"

"Selamat tinggal, Shixun."

Seketika dunia Sehun runtuh. Pintu apartemennya telah tertutup. Luhan telah menghilang dari pandangannya dan Sehun bahkan tak punya kuasa untuk mencegah yeoja ringkih itu untuk tetap berada disisinya.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Kau baik-baik saja Lu? Kau nampak tidak sehat."

Tentu saja Luhan merasa tidak sehat. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, kakinya bahkan telah melemas sedari tadi namun Luhan memilih untuk bertahan dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Menenangkan aktrisnya yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek darinya itu dengan cara mengelus punggungnya. Luhan jelas tak ingin membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"Kau terlihat kurang tidur. Kantung matamu membengkak."

Baekhyun meringis pelan. Mengambil sebuah roll on ajaib yang ia miliki dari dalam tasnya. Roll on yang dapat menyamarkan kantung mata dan benda itu menjadi favorit Baekhyun sejak lama. Luhan hanya diam saat Baekhyun mulai mengoleskan roll on dingin itu ke kantung matanya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyunnie.."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Merangkul bahu Luhan lembut dan mengecup pipinya sayang. Ia sudah menganggap Luhan seperti saudari kandungnya sendiri.

"Sayang, jangan nakal ya. Mama hari ini mau menemani _Aunty_ bekerja, tetap tenang dan jangan membuat Mama mual ya."

Baekhyun bertingkah seolah ia tengah berinteraksi dengan bayi mungil dalam perut Luhan. Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Tangan yeoja mungil itu mengelus perut Luhan yang telah sedikit membuncit dengan sangat lembut.

Luhan benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Baekhyun disisinya. Yeoja mungil itu menjerit marah bahkan menangis saat mendengar cerita Luhan. Baekhyun tak menyangka manager-nya itu akan mengalami nasib yang sangat buruk. Hamil diluar nikah dengan seorang namja yang tak mau bertanggung jawab.

Baekhyun jelas mengutuk namja yang berani memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu. Sekalipun Luhan tetap tersenyum namun tetap saja Baekhyun mengerti penderitaan Luhan. Dan Luhan bersyukur Baekhyun tetap mau menerimanya bahkan memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Namun begitu Luhan tetap cukup hati-hati dan tertutup. Ia merasa masih cukup waras dengan tidak memberitahukan siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya kini. Menyebut nama Sehun akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah menendang Sehun saking emosinya dan Luhan tak mau itu terjadi. Lagipula sekalipun Luhan telah menganggap Baekhyun seperti adik sendiri, Luhan merasa Baekhyun tetaplah orang lain. Tak seharusnya Baekhyun ikut bersedih bahkan ikut menanggung beban hidup Luhan yang tergolong menyedihkan itu.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan seorang paman yang sangat tampan! Kau pasti tidak sabar juga kan?"

Baekhyun masih sibuk berinteraksi dengan perut Luhan, bahkan yeoja kekanakan itu telah menunduk dan berhadapan langsung dengan perut Luhan.

_Bukan paman, tapi ayahmu. Apa kau senang nak?_

Miris sekali. Luhan sibuk menghela napas. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di kantor agensi. Ada agenda pertemuan dengan lawan main Baekhyun di drama barunya dan Luhan merasa pertemuan yang nantinya akan berujung pada kontrak ini semakin membuat kepalanya pening.

"Baekhyun-shii, silahkan masuk."

Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan pelan. Ini sedikit mengejutkan karena saat dimana seorang manager seharusnya mengayomi aktrisnya ini justru Luhan yang terlihat seperti aktris dan Baekhyun sang manager.

Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya kaku di sofa. Disaat Baekhyun sibuk menebar senyum ramahnya, Luhan justru berusaha memasang ekspresi wajah datar sama seperti seseorang di depannya kini.

Luhan rasanya ingin berlari keluar ruangan saat tangan hangat Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Oh Sehun, sosok yang akan menjadi lawan main Baekhyun di drama barunya itu kini berada satu ruangan dengannya bahkan duduk saling berhadapan.

Pertemuan mereka ini seperti acara reuni yang tidak dikehendaki. Sehun bersikap begitu canggung sementara Luhan sibuk mengalihkan matanya. Kemana saja asal bukan kearah Oh Sehun.

Luhan mulai dapat bernafas lega saat Baekhyun ikut mengajaknya membaca detail kontrak kerjanya dengan Sehun dalam drama baru mereka itu. Luhan berusaha fokus meskipun sulit, sementara Sehun sudah dengan seenaknya menyerahkan kontrak kerja itu pada managernya. Tak ingin pusing dengan kontrak kerja itu dan memilih berusaha fokus dengan perut Luhan.

_Anakku ada di dalam sana?_

Batin Sehun mulai bertanya-tanya dan seketika fokusnya itu buyar saat Luhan dengan sengaja menutupi perutnya dengan tas tangan yang ia bawa. Luhan tahu betul apa yang Sehun perhatikan sejak tadi dan Sehun sadar betul bahwa Luhan tak nyaman. Luhan bahkan enggan memperlihatkan kandungannya yang masih muda itu.

Cukup lama mereka semua berada dalam ruangan itu hingga akhirnya Luhan benar-benar paham apa saja yang akan dijalani oleh Baekhyun. Jalan cerita yang nantinya akan tertuang dalam skenario drama Baekhyun ini tidak membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik. Drama ini bisa dibilang adalah tolak ukur dari kemampuan Baekhyun sebagai seorang aktris. Baekhyun akan membintangi sebuah drama dengan konsep cerita dewasa.

Bukan dewasa yang berarti Baekhyun akan beradegan porno dengan Sehun, tetapi konsep cerita percintaan dua orang dewasa. Baekhyun nyatanya telah terbiasa melakoni peran sebagai remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta, namun kini Baekhyun dihadapkan dengan drama keluarga dimana ia akan menjadi istri Sehun. Perceraian, inilah tema utama dari drama ini.

Luhan yang sedikit anti dengan kata perceraian itupun mulai mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Ia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan menghadapi situasi pertengkaran sengit dengan suaminya, dalam tuntutan skenario tentu saja, dan seketika kepala Luhan serasa berputar saat sang penulis menggambarkan bahwa akan ada beberapa adegan yang menunjukan keintiman pasangan suami istri.

Pipi Baekhyun seketika merona merah sementara Sehun mulai berdehem pelan.

Luhan? Tolong jangan bertanya. Perutnya bahkan telah bergejolak dan kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Mungkin nanti akan ada semacam _kiss scene _yang agak berbeda."

Sungguh apa kabar hati Luhan saat itu?

0000000000000000000000000000000

Luhan tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia terjebak dalam kondisi dimana ia berada di jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Sehun. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan hanya berdua saja. Kondisi ini tidak baik. Beberapa menit berlalu dan tak ada satupun kata terucap baik dari mulut Luhan ataupun Sehun.

Keduanya mungkin telah sepakat untuk bungkam satu sama lain andai saja Sehun tak memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan yeoja cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Luhan diam. Pertanyaan klasik yang Sehun lontarkan itu tak membuat Luhan mau menjawab. Ia masih sibuk menatap jari-jari tangannya yang saling tertaut satu sama lain sembari menyesal dalam hati. Mengapa ia harus mau repot-repot membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk Sehun?

Bahkan Luhan telah memperlakukan Sehun selayaknya tamu pada umumnya. Mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di ruang tamunya dan menyajikan secangkir teh hangat untuknya. Sekalipun ia melakukan itu semua dengan tatapan benci yang tak pernah luntur pada Sehun, namun Luhan seolah tetap memberi kesempatan pada namja tampan itu untuk bertemu dengannya.

Sehun menghela napas. Ia tahu betul Luhan adalah sosok yang sulit untuk memaafkan. Ia sensitif, mudah merajuk dan sulit untuk dibujuk. Lengkap sudah semuanya.

"Kandunganmu baik-baik saja?"

Luhan seketika menoleh dan Sehun bersyukur dalam hati. Luhan telah merespon sekalipun kini yeoja cantik itu tengah menatapnya sinis.

"Katakan saja langsung apa maksud kedatanganmu Sehun-ssi."

Dada Sehun seketika serasa di hantam batu besar. Seumur hidupnya Luhan tak pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan Sehun. Luhan selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan Shixun. Bahkan setelah kesempatan kedua mereka untuk saling memadu kasih setelah terpisah daratan beberapa waktu yang lalu, Luhan tetap memanggilnya dengan nama Shixun. Nama itu sudah seperti panggilan kesayangan Luhan untuk Sehun sekalipun sewaktu sekolah dahulu semua orang memanggilnya dengan nama Shixun, namun Sehun selalu merasa dirinya istimewa saat Luhan yang memanggilnya demikian.

Dan kini, Luhan tak lagi melakukan itu. Ia dengan lantang menyebut nama Sehun dan Sehun merasa seperti tak ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk meminta maaf.

"A-aku minta maaf ."

Luhan terdiam sementara Sehun sibuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Kemarin, tak pernah melintas di benakku untuk menyakitimu sedikitpun."

_Kau jelas menyakitiku.._

"Dua bulan ini aku sibuk berfikir."

"…"

"Tentang semuanya. Tentangku, tentangmu dan tentang bayimu."

_Kau bahkan enggan menyebut bayi ini adalah bayimu.._

"Aku sudah memutuskan banyak hal. Aku akan tetap berkarir dan tetap menjadi ayah dari bayi dalam kandunganmu."

Tangan Luhan mengepal kuat, air mata telah mendesak untuk keluar namun Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya. Tanpa memutuskan apapun, Sehun adalah ayah biologis dari bayinya. Lalu mengapa ia perlu mengatakan hal itu?

Sengaja membuat hati Luhan remuk?

"Aku tidak egois, aku berusaha untuk tidak egois. Karirku ini sangat penting, pekerjaan yang aku sukai dan membuatku sangat nyaman. Tapi aku juga sadar bahwa aku tak pernah bisa lari dari tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang namja sejati."

"…"

" Aku akan menanggung semuanya. Semua keperluan bayimu sampai proses persalinannya nanti akan menjadi tanggung jawabku hingga setelah ia lahir pun ia tetap menjadi tanggung jawabku. Aku yang akan membiayai semua kebutuhannya."

"…"

"Aku memang belum membicarakan tentang keputusan ini pada siapapun, termasuk pada managerku. Tidak seperti yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun-ssi. Aku menyadari bahwa kau sudah memberitahukan berita kehamilanmu pada Baekhyun-ssi."

"…"

"Tapi aku bisa mengerti bahwa kau mungkin tak bisa menutupi semuanya dari orang-orang terdekatmu. Perutmu akan semakin membesar dan tak akan bisa ditutupi. Tapi bisakah kau merahasiakan kenyataan bahwa akulah ayah biologisnya? Termasuk pada Baekhyun-ssi?"

_Aku bahkan tak sudi..._

" Tolong rahasiakan setidaknya sampai bayimu lahir atau sampai aku siap menikahimu dan meninggalkan karirku."

"…"

"Apa kau bersedia melakukan itu Noona?"

Luhan tetap tak bergeming bahkan setelah Sehun memberikan penjelasan panjangnya. Namja itu kini tengah sibuk menahan nafas, menanti jawaban dari Luhan. Sehun merasa ini adalah yang terbaik. Luhan adalah orang yang sulit untuk terikat sehingga ia berfikir bahwa yang menjadi prioritas Luhan saat ini adalah tentang bayinya, bukan soal pernikahan. Jadi inilah jalan yang terbaik menurut Sehun. Tutupi semuanya hingga ia siap. Siap untuk menikahi Luhan.

Mengapa Sehun belum siap? Karena Sehun juga tak yakin Luhan siap dengan pernikahan mereka. Mereka sama-sama tak siap terlebih setelah kehamilan Luhan ini, pikir Sehun.

Semoga semua berjalan baik, harap Sehun dalam hati. Namun nampaknya tak semudah itu, terlebih setelah Luhan akhirnya buka suara.

"Pergilah, aku lelah."

Sehun panik setengah mati, ia tak menyangka Luhan dapat dengan mudahnya pergi beranjak dari hadapannya setelah ia berusaha keras menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya ini. Luhan memintanya untuk pergi dan Sehun kecewa dengan permintaan Luhan itu.

Dan tolong ingatkan Sehun jika ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Luhan dua bulan lalu, meminta Luhan pulang setelah yeoja cantik itu mengaku bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung. Luhan juga kecewa, mereka merasakan kekecewaan yang sama.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan lembut. Memintanya agar tetap tinggal dan meresponnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau memberiku jawaban."

Ini tentang pertanyaan bersediakah Luhan merahasiakan identitas ayah biologis dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia tatap Sehun lekat dan saat itulah hati Sehun seketika bergetar. Hanya ada kekecewaan, kesedihan dan kebencian di mata seindah berlian itu. Luhan telah lebih dulu merasa ditolak oleh Sehun bahkan sebelum Sehun sempat berfikir tentang eksistensi bayi mereka kedepannya.

"Jawaban seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Suara Luhan terdengar sangat parau dan pelan seperti orang berbisik. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Sehun seketika linglung, ia menatap Luhan bingung.

"A-aku hanya ingin kau merahasiakan ini semua, Noona."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Entah apa yang membuat ia merasa senang dan lega luar biasa. Ia berfikir Luhan cukup bijaksana dengan keputusannya merahasiakan ini semua. Namun lain Sehun lain pula Luhan. Yeoja cantik itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat betapa leganya Sehun saat ini. Kelegaan yang Sehun rasakan semakin membuat Luhan yakin bahwa namja tampan itu memang tak menginginkan bayi dalam kandungannya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat hati Luhan menjerit sakit hingga tak sadar ia telah meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"H-hey s-sayang mengapa menangis?"

Sehun cukup terkejut dengan air mata Luhan yang membasahi pipinya, seketika perasaan tak enak langsung merasuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Pergilah.."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia enggan untuk pergi. Tangan besarnya yang hangat itu berusaha untuk mengusap pipi basah Luhan dengan lembut. Namun dengan kasar Luhan menepisnya.

"Pergilah, k-kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi pergilah dari sini."

Perasaan Sehun semakin tak enak. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Ia ragu bahwa Luhan salah paham dengan kata-katanya, sementara Luhan semakin mendorong bahu Sehun menjauh. Ia tak ingin melihat Sehun.

"Noona, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menginginkan aku bungkam dan kau mendapatkannya. Aku akan bungkam. Aku tidak akan membuka mulut perihal ayah dari bayi dalam kandunganku. Jadi pergilah dari hadapanku sekarang! Haruskah aku mengulang kata-kataku kembali?"

Luhan telah menaikan nada bicaranya. Tingkat sensitifitas diantara mereka telah naik beberapa tingkat. Sehun yang semula masih ragu dan bingung, perlahan mulai mengerti kesalahpahaman seperti apa yang terjadi. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap naïf dengan menunjukan senyumannya pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi aku akan kembali besok. Aku akan mengecek kondisimu setiap hari."

"…"

"Aku harus memastikan kau dan bayi dalam kandunganmu ini baik-baik saja."

"Tidak perlu."

"N-noona."

"Kau tidak perlu peduli padaku dan bayiku lagi. Anggap saja setelah ini kau tak pernah mengenalku. Kita hanya orang lain, tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi tentangmu dan aku juga tidak akan merepotkanmu dengan kenyataan bahwa kini aku tengah mengandung."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya setelah itu dan Sehun tak suka. Sehun tak suka dengan pernyataan panjang Luhan yang seolah menggambarkan bahwa ia akan lari dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai ayah dari bayi mereka.

Sehun sadar betul jika Luhan telah lebih dulu salah paham dengan kondisi mereka. Hubungan mereka merenggang, komunikasi tak terjalin sama sekali dan sungguh hal itu benar-benar memicu kesalahpahaman. Sehun sudah berusaha untuk tidak ikut masuk dalam kesalahpahaman itu. Ia hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya.

Luhan sensitif dan Sehun tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namja tampan itu menyentuh bahu Luhan lembut. Berusaha menatap mata Luhan yang terus saja menghindarinya. Yeoja itu telah bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya yang ringkih itu tak pernah sebanding dengan tubuh Sehun yang luar biasa tegap dan gagah.

"Aku memintamu untuk merahasiakan ini bukan karena aku menolakmu. Bukan karena aku tidak menginginkan semua ini. Mengertilah Luhan Noona.."

"K-kau b-bohong.."

Hati Sehun mencelos.

"K-kau memang tak pernah menginginkannya. Kau bahkan berulang kali menyebut kata bayimu. Seperti yang kau katakan, ini bayiku. Bayiku berarti bukan bayimu. Kau tak punya kewajiban apapun atas dirinya."

"Luhan Noona dengarkan aku kumohon. Harus berapa kali lagi kukatakan bahwa aku tak pernah menolaknya. Aku tidak berkata bahwa aku tidak menginginkannya. Bayi kita sayang, ini bayi kita. Aku tidak pernah menolak bayi kita sayang, kumohon.."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Ia lelah, ia bahkan tak punya tenaga lagi untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun. Ia hanya mampu menepuk-nepuk dada Sehun, menggumamkan kata pergi berulang kali. Hatinya telah menolak dan Sehun dibuat gila dengan tingkah Luhan.

Namja tampan itu tak pernah bermaksud menyakiti Luhan dengan kata-katanya. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa satu kata saja, satu imbuhan tanda kepemilikan saja dapat membuat Luhan semakin salah paham. Bayimu, seharusnya Sehun menyebut kata bayi kita agar Luhan merasa jika Sehun tak menolak keberadaan calon buah hati mereka.

Luhan tetap tak merespon. Yeoja itu tetap menolak Sehun. Sehun tak bisa melakukan apapun hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya di bahu sang terkasih. Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya secara refleks. Memberikan jarak yang cukup untuk dirinya dengan Sehun. Berusaha sekuat tenaga membangun tembok besar pemisah diantara mereka.

Ia telah cukup terluka dengan keraguan Sehun dua bulan yang lalu, dengan pernyataan yang seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka tak mungkin bersama karena karir cemerlang Sehun. Putusnya kontak mereka semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Kini luka yang sekuat tenaga ia obati itu kembali terbuka saat Sehun kembali datang. Memberikan sebuah penawaran yang jika dicerna secara akal sehat memang ada benarnya. Tapi mendengar cara Sehun mengatakannya, termasuk pilihan kata dan cara pengucapannya, sungguh Luhan kembali terluka.

Yeoja cantik itu sebenarnya tak butuh banyak penjelasan, ia sedang tak bisa menerima penjelasan terlebih janji-janji. Ia tak bisa menerima Sehun yang dengan mudahnya menyebut soal tanggungan bayi mereka. Sehun seolah berkata bahwa semuanya akan selesai hanya dengan uang. Akan selesai dengan kenyataan bahwa bayi mereka akan tetap sejahtera jika ditanggung semua keperluannya oleh Sehun.

Terlebih dengan syarat yang Sehun minta untuk merahasiakan semuanya. Luhan merasa dirinya seperti aib. Seperti borok di wajah sang aktor yang harus ditutupi. Ia harus menunggu hingga Sehun siap, hingga Sehun siap menikahinya dan melepaskan karirnya. Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti Luhan ini hanya perusak masa lajangnya dan penghambat karir cemerlangnya?

"A-aku membencimu, kau menolaknya.."

Sejak lama Luhan memang mengira bahwa Sehun telah menolak keberadaan bayinya. Mereka tidak memiliki ikatan apapun. Masih berlaku kah status senior dan junior pada diri mereka? Tentu tidak. Mereka terlalu dekat, terlalu intim hingga tumbuh janin mungil di perut Luhan.

Lalu apa mereka? Partner sex?

Air mata telah membanjiri wajah Luhan. Isak tangis telah memenuhi ruang tamu apartemennya, suaranya sedikit tertahan dengan kedua telapak tangan Luhan yang menangkup wajahnya sendiri.

"Sayang dengarkan aku, kumohon.."

Sehun tetap berusaha. Ia kembali menghampiri Luhan karena memang ia tak pernah sanggup melihat Luhan menangis seperti itu. Ia kembali menyentuh bahu Luhan lembut dan yeoja cantik yang telah berderai air mata itu kembali memberontak.

"K-kumohon… kumohon.."

"P-pergi, pergi tinggalkan aku!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi dari sini!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sehun tahu dengan jelas bahwa tak baik membiarkan seorang yeoja yang tengah hamil muda menangis dan memberontak seperti ini. Bayi mereka bisa saja terluka dengan penolakan Luhan. Sehun bahkan bisa merasakan perut Luhan menabrak perutnya berkali-kali. Namja bermarga Oh itu berusaha untuk menenangkan Luhan dalam pelukannya, namun Luhan enggan. Ia terus memberontak hingga akhirnya Sehun pun menyerah. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Ia tak mungkin terus memaksa pelukannya. Akan melukai bayi mereka.

Luhan menatapnya benci dan kaki Sehun melemas. Seburuk itukah ia? Seburuk itukah kata-katanya hingga mata yang dahulu selalu memandangnya kagum itu kini balas menatapnya benci?

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

"A-aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti, izinkan aku untuk mengerti sayang. Demi Tuhan, aku akan melakukan apapun."

Luhan tak mengerti alasan mengapa Sehun dapat memberikannya banyak tawaran seperti ini. Luhan tak suka karena Sehun terlihat seperti tengah bernegosiasi dengannya. Namja itu menelan ludahnya gugup saat Luhan tak kunjung membalas pernyataan lantangnya itu.

Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Luhan. Sungguh Sehun tak berharap jika Luhan menyebut kata perpisahan.

"Apapun?"

"Y-ya ap-apapun untukmu dan untuk bayi kita."

_Andai saja, andai saja kau mencintaiku. Aku bahkan tak butuh status yang jelas darimu. Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Andai kau menyebutnya…_

"Pergi dan tinggalkan aku."

"L-Luhan k-kumohon jangan bercanda.."

"Tinggalkan aku. Aku berjanji akan merahasiakan semuanya seperti yang kau minta dan akan tetap menjaga bayiku ini."

"…"

"Tinggalkan aku dan berhenti bertingkah seolah kau akan bertanggung jawab atas diriku dan bayiku. Teruslah berkarir di dunia yang kau sukai itu. Anggaplah aku ini hanyalah sebuah batu kerikil yang menghambat jalan karirmu, kau hanya perlu melewatinya tanpa rasa peduli sedikitpun."

"…"

"Semoga kau sukses, Tuhan memberkatimu."

Kalian tentu tahu betapa beratnya Luhan mengatakan hal itu. Ia telah membalikan tubuhnya. Memberikan jarak yang semakin jauh pada Sehun yang telah hancur terluka. Sehun ditolak, bahkan setelah kehamilannya, Luhan tetap menutup hatinya rapat.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat Luhan telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Yeoja cantik pengisi hatinya itu telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah sempat membanting pintu. Perasaan marah, sedih dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu di hati mereka masing-masing. Melebur dengan sisi egois mereka.

Keduanya merasa tertolak satu sama lain. Luhan yang tak terima dengan keraguan dan keputusan Sehun serta Sehun yang tak terima dengan penolakan Luhan. Sehun merasa ia sudah cukup baik dengan keputusannya. Ia tak lari dari tanggung jawab dan seharusnya Luhan mengerti bahwa sebagai seorang publik figur ia tak boleh gegabah, sekalipun hidup bersama Luhan adalah keinginannya.

Mengapa harus kesalahpahaman yang memisahkan mereka?

_Kau yang mendorongku menjauh… Sungguh kau yang melakukannya… Noona.._

00000000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun dan Sehun menjalani proses syuting seperti biasa. Mereka beradu akting satu sama lain bersama para aktris dan aktor pendukung lainnya. Hingga beberapa adegan yang menyusun beberapa episode berhasil terlewati, kini mereka telah sampai di adegan puncak. Adegan utama yang mungkin paling ditunggu dalam setiap drama.

Baekhyun yang dalam skenario adalah istri dari Sehun akan memasuki kamar yang cukup temaram dimana Sehun telah duduk menunggunya di ranjang. Sehun tampil luar biasa tampan dengan sebuah kemeja tidur berbadan satin berwarna biru tua yang sangat jatuh kontras di kulit tubuhnya yang putih.

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup. Hatinya menjerit untuk berusaha bersikap professional, dalam skenario Baekhyun memang diharuskan untuk menunjukan ekspresinya yang terpesona dengan keberadaan Sehun di sana. Namun diluar skenario, Baekhyun juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia tertarik dengan Sehun yang luar biasa menawan.

Tak jauh dari mereka, sang sutradara terlihat sibuk menahan senyum lebarnya sambil terus menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun yang tengah berlaga dalam kamera. Akting mereka bagus, setidaknya setelah ia sempat meragukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dikenal sebagai aktris yang sulit menghayati peran. Oleh sebab itu rekam jejak drama yang Baekhyun jalani selalu bertemakan percintaan remaja yang mudah untuk dilakonkan dan dihayati. Mengambil Baekhyun sebagai pemeran utama dalam drama bertemakan konflik dewasa seperti ini memang cukup berisiko.

Namun nampaknya memasangkan Baekhyun dengan aktor terbaik seperti Oh Sehun memang tepat adanya. Aura kuat yang Sehun keluarkan nampaknya berefek banyak pada Baekhyun, sang aktris yang selalu mendapatkan peran utama sekalipun aktingnya cenderung biasa saja.

Sang pelakon peran telah saling mendekatkan diri. Sehun bukannya tidak terpesona dengan lawan mainnya. Baekhyun tampil sangat cantik dan anggun dengan balutan gaun tidur berbahan serupa dengan pakaian tidurnya. Warnanya pun ikut kontras dengan warna kulit dan helaian rambut panjangnya yang ikal dan menakjubkan.

Sehun meraih tengkuk Baekhyun tanpa ragu saat tubuh mereka telah saling bertubrukan mesra satu sama lain, sementara Baekhyun sibuk menahan nafas. Ini berbeda dan Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Sehun tampak begitu ahli. Ciuman mereka kelewat intim, tidak seperti ciuman berbunga-bunga yang kerap kali Baekhyun lakukan dengan lawan mainnya yang berbalut nuansa percintaan remaja yang bahagia penuh rona merah jambu.

Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya. Sukses membuat Baekhyun memekik dalam hati, berbanding lurus dengan pekikan puas sang sutradara yang benar-benar puas dengan performa Sehun.

Namja tampan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, sementara tangan Baekhyun sibuk merambat kedada Sehun. Yeoja mungil itu sibuk mengingat-ngingat isi skenario yang sempat ia hafalkan. Ia benar-benar tak ingat jika harus berbagi ciuman kelewat intim seperti ini dengan Sehun.

Mungkinkah salah satu bentuk dari improvisasi yang Sehun lakukan?

Entahlah, namja tampan itu bahkan telah mengabsen satu persatu gigi Baekhyun yang rapi lewat lidahnya. Baekhyun tak tahan, ia mencengkeram pakaian tidur Sehun erat hingga namja itu melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Yeoja mungil itu sungguh berharap sang sutradara berteriak dan menghentikan mereka. Namun Baekhyun masih harus bersabar karena adegan mereka belum selesai, ia ingat bahwa ciuman ini bukanlah yang utama, sekalipun Sehun telah membawa suasana diantara mereka kelewat panas membara.

Sehun membuka matanya dan seketika hatinya bergetar saat melihat sang lawan main tengah balas menatapnya dramatis dengan nafas yang terengah.

_Luhan. _

Baekhyun meringis pelan saat tubuh mungilnya seolah terangkat dan terbanting cepat kearah ranjang. Sehun yang melakukannya. Melakukan hal yang memang telah tertulis dalam skenario. Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup saat wajahnya dan wajah Sehun hampir tak berjarak, ia bahkan dapat merasakan deru nafas Sehun yang ikut memburu sama sepertinya hingga Baekhyun tersentak.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan Baekhyun merasakan ada yang aneh di mata lawan mainnya itu. Aura yang begitu mengerikan. Baekhyun dapat merasakan amarah seolah memeluknya. Rasa kesal, kecewa, dan sedih tergambar jelas di mata Sehun dan Baekhyun seketika merasa takut.

Yeoja mungil refleks memejamkan matanya erat saat Sehun kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. Meraup bibir mungil Baekhyun dalam tautan panas yang menuntut. Baekhyun tak siap. Ia kembali refleks menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak ciuman kedua Sehun yang memang tercantum dalam skenario.

Sang sutradara seketika menegakan tubuhnya dan melongo melihat apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan, terlebih saat melihat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mulai memukul dada Sehun cukup kuat hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Argghhhh!"

Jantung Baekhyun serasa mau melompat keluar. Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu berteriak di depan wajahnya. Mengumpat dan bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar. Mengagetkan hampir seluruh _crew _disana.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan segera bangkit saat sutradara Yoon berteriak 'NG' dengan sangat keras.

"Eonnie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menatap Tao yang dengan terburu-buru segera menghampirinya sambil membawa sekotak tisu. Mengelap keringat di kening Baekhyun lembut dengan perasaan khawatir.

Ia berkeringat. Baekhyun sendiri tak sadar ia berkeringat. Sehun benar-benar mengerikan, apa seperti itukah seorang aktor terbaik memainkan peran? Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan tatapan penuh gairah dari Sehun sebelumnya. Lalu sesaat setelah mereka berciuman untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sehun membantingnya dengan keras dan menatapnya tajam seolah ingin menerkam Baekhyun saat itu juga.

Menerkam bukan dalam arti intim, tapi dalam arti menerkam yang sesungguhnya. Baekhyun merasa ia bisa kapan saja mati oleh tatapan itu bahkan saat Sehun membanting tubuhnya pun, Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari namja itu. Sehun terlihat begitu emosional terlebih di ciuman kedua mereka yang jujur menyakiti Baekhyun.

Suasana seketika hening. Sang sutradara menghela nafas kecewa. Baekhyun jelas mengacaukan segalanya. Ini adalah adegan yang sangat penting dimana pasangan suami istri kembali mesra setelah rujuk dari perceraian yang mereka jalani, namun Baekhyun bertingkah seperti istri pembangkang yang menolak Sehun sang suami.

Menolak ciuman Sehun bahkan memukul dada namja tampan itu jelas tak tertulis dalam skenario.

Kaki Luhan masih lemas. Terang saja, yeoja cantik itu berdiri disana memperhatikan aktrisnya beradu akting dengan Sehun. Dalam balutan adegan intim yang sangat panas. Sungguh Luhan berharap Baekhyun tak melakukan kesalahan hingga menyebabkan ia harus berulang kali beradegan intim dengan Sehun.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri, tengah mengandung dan terpaksa menyaksikan ayah dari bayi yang ada diperutnya itu berciuman dengan orang lain jelas membuat Luhan terluka. Namun Luhan bisa berkata apa? Sekalipun ini hanya akting, ia tetap tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sehun.

Apakah sekarang Luhan merasa menyesal telah mendorong Sehun menjauh?

Setelah menguatkan diri, Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu masih terlihat linglung dan sibuk mengatur nafas.

"Kita istirahat sebentar ya?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya saat Luhan mulai menyentuh bahunya lembut dan tersenyum. Baekhyun bahkan tak sadar jika mata Luhan terlihat berbeda. Ia berkaca-kaca dan Tao menyadari itu. Hanya saja Tao berfikir bahwa Luhan hanya kelelahan karena ia pribadi selalu saja menangis saat sedang kelelahan.

"Aktingmu sangat jelek. Inikah kualitas pemeran utama yang agensimu itu banggakan?"

Telinga Luhan berdenging, dan mata Baekhyun hampir saja keluar saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Namja tampan itu berlalu begitu saja, melangkah menjauhi lokasi. Manager Sehun berdecak lelah melihat kelakuan aktornya yang seolah sedang memancing keributan. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan tatapan meminta maaf dan menyusul Sehun.

Sutradara Yoon sibuk melongo melihat Sehun yang hampir saja keluar dari lokasi andai saja suara lantang Luhan tak menghentikan langkahnya.

"OH SEHUN-SSI!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat saat melihat Luhan yang semula ikut duduk dengannya di samping ranjang kini bangkit dan menghampiri Sehun. Semua _crew_ terperangah melihat keberanian sang manager aktris yang tengah mengandung itu dan suasana semakin hening saja.

Keduanya kini telah saling berhadapan. Panggilan lantang Luhan nampaknya sanggup membuat Sehun bergeming, namja tampan itu menatap Luhan datar. Mereka seperti sedang bernostalgia. Pertemuan terakhir mereka di apartemen Luhan berakhir dengan deraian air mata dan kekecewaan yang mencapai atap. Entah perasaan seperti apa yang tergambar di hati keduanya kini.

"Kau memperlakukan aktris kami dengan sangat kasar, kami bahkan bisa mendengar suara tubuhnya yang terbanting kuat olehmu. Aktris kami hanya terkejut dan kau tak seharusnya menghina performa aktris kami, Oh Sehun-ssi."

Luhan berupaya keras untuk tidak memaki Sehun sekalipun suaranya itu hampir bisa didengar oleh semua orang dalam ruangan itu termasuk Sutradara Yoon. Meskipun kesal, yeoja cantik itu masih bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak berteriak pada Sehun, sekalipun diawal tadi ia memanggil Sehun dengan cukup keras.

Luhan merasa kesal setengah mati dengan Sehun. Ia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan kasar, ia emosional. Baekhyun hanya menjalankan skenario dan menurutnya Sehun kelewat berlebihan. Kesalahan dapat saja terjadi dan seharusnya itu dapat menjadi kewajaran. Baekhyun baru melakukan kesalahan satu kali tapi tatapan tajam serta penghinaan Sehun seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa yeoja mungil telah melakukan kesalahan berulang-ulang.

Lagipula apa yang Sehun lakukan pun melenceng dari skenario yang ada. Sehun seharusnya menggiring tubuh Baekhyun lembut ke atas ranjang lalu menindihnya dan berakhir dengan ciuman mesra mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bukan dengan membanting tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke ranjang dan seolah menciumnya paksa.

Luhan juga menyayangkan sikap Sutradara Yoon yang terlihat menyalahkan Baekhyun lewat tatapan matanya. Apakah sutradara gemuk itu tak melihat jika Sehun bahkan lebih terlihat seperti seorang pemerkosa dibandingkan seorang suami yang mengajak istri cantiknya bercinta?

Sungguh kepala Luhan pening memikirkannya. Dari segi manapun Sehun jelas salah di matanya namun Luhan mungkin saja akan kehilangan kata jika Sehun menyebutkan alasan mengapa ia menjadi begitu emosional secara tiba-tiba.

Ia telah profesional. Namja tampan itu telah profesional di awal dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Sehun merasa seperti melihat Luhan. Hatinya bergejolak saat sekilas melihat pantulan wajah Luhan di wajah Baekhyun sesaat setelah ciuman pertama mereka berakhir. Seketika semua kekalutan yang mengakar pada hati Sehun terpancing keluar hingga ia begitu emosional.

Dan andai saja Luhan mengetahui alasan itu, apa ia masih bisa berkata sedemikian percaya diri seperti saat ini?

"Kami bisa saja menuntutmu atas tindakan kurang menyenangkan Sehun-ssi."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Luhan menatapnya berani. Yeoja ini bertingkah layaknya seorang pahlawan untuk Baekhyun. Sehun muak. Ia seolah kehilangan simpati serta empatinya untuk Luhan terlebih setelah melihat managernya justru tengah sibuk meminta maaf pada Luhan.

"Kami minta maaf manager Xi. Atas nama aktor kami dan agensi kami meminta maaf. Andai saja ada luka di tubuh Baekhyun-ssi, kami akan berusaha melakukan upaya ganti rugi, tapi kumohon jangan perpanjang masalah ini."

"Hyung!"

Sehun jelas tak terima managernya bertingkah seperti pengemis di hadapan Luhan. Ia yakin yeoja dihadapannya ini akan semakin besar kepala dengan permintaan maaf dari managernya itu.

Sehun semakin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia dapat melihat Sutradara Yoon perlahan menghampiri Luhan. Suasana panas telah tercipta dan ancaman Luhan tentu tak main-main. Mau tidak mau Sehun harus menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja membakar hatinya.

Disampingnya, sang manager terus saja mendesak agar Sehun meminta maaf. Namja tampan itu pun tak punya pilihan lain. Ia menundukan kepalanya sekilas tanpa mengucap kata maaf sedikitpun. Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan dapat melihat sosok Sehun yang berbeda.

Ia arogan, tatapan matanya dingin dan terkesan sangat angkuh. Hati Luhan berdenyut nyeri. Sibuk bertanya-tanya apakah namja di hadapannya ini adalah namja yang selalu mengusap kepalanya lembut hingga ia tertidur? Apakah namja ini adalah namja yang selalu memeluknya manja dahulu?

Mata Luhan memanas. Ia pandangi terus sosok Sehun hingga namja tampan itu telah menghilang dari lokasi. Setelahnya Luhan dapat merasakan tepukan seseorang di bahunya. Sutradara Yoon telah berdiri di sampingnya sembari tersenyum dan memberikan tatapan yang menenangkan.

Ia nampaknya telah sadar jika Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya salah, bahkan ia cukup salut dengan keberanian Luhan melindungi kehormatan aktrisnya. Ia sendiri cukup terkejut dengan tingkah Sehun. Sang aktor memang terkenal cukup dingin dan terlihat angkuh.

"Kita beristirahat sampai semuanya siap. Aku minta maaf jika kau dan Baekhyun-ssi merasa tak nyaman dan aku usahakan Sehun-ssi akan kembali untuk melanjutkan proses syuting. Jangan khawatir Manager Xi."

Sutradara Yoon juga menyebutkan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun. Ia meminta maaf. Hingga semua _crew_ selesai merapikan peralatannya dikarenakan instruksi dari sang sutradara untuk menghentikan sementara proses syuting, Luhan masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Luhan jie, Baekhyun eonnie.."

Suara Tao menyadarkannya. Luhan sadar ia masih memiliki Baekhyun yang harus ia kuatkan. Kembali yeoja mungil kesayangannya itu terluka karena hinaan dari orang lain. Tak sedikit orang yang meragukannya dan kata-kata brengsek Sehun tentu akan sangat membuatnya terpukul.

Tatapan mata Baekhyun kosong, bahkan setelah Luhan telah berdiri di hadapannya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang rapuh dan Luhan mengerti betul betapa kelamnya karir yang harus dijalani oleh Baekhyun.

Yeoja mungil itu hanya diam. Tapi Luhan dapat merasakan dadanya basah oleh air mata Baekhyun. Ia telah dilecehkan oleh Sehun lewat kata-kata yang meremehkan itu. Mata Luhan menggelap. Semenjak tahu betapa buruknya perlakuan para petinggi agensi pada Baekhyun, Luhan telah berjanji untuk melindungi aktrisnya itu sekalipun mereka hanya terhubung oleh ikatan pekerjaan.

Dan entah mengapa Luhan merasa ia kini juga harus melindungi Baekhyun dari Sehun. Luhan dapat merasakan bahwa Sehun bisa saja melukai Baekhyun-nya setelah Luhan melihat ada yang berbeda di mata Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun. Apa Sehun menyukai Baekhyun?

Kerumitan macam apalagi yang harus Luhan hadapi jika memang Sehun tertarik pada Baekhyun? Padahal mungkin kita dapat mengerti bahwa Sehun seperti itu karena ia seolah melihat diri Luhan dalam Baekhyun. Ini seperti semacam trauma. Entah apakah Luhan memang tak ingin Sehun dengan Baekhyun karena tak ingin Baekhyun terluka atau sebaliknya tak ingin dirinya sendiri terluka karena kedekatan Baekhyun dan Sehun nantinya setelah proses syuting berakhir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Malam telah semakin larut. Rasa lelah telah mengikat tubuh Sehun bahkan sejak matahari terbit tadi pagi dan rasanya tak berkurang sedikitpun. Ia tak mengerti mengapa hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan. Mungkin ini terkait dengan perdebatan panjang yang ia lalui hari ini. Perdebatan dengan pihak agensi yang enggan melepasnya. Sehun nyatanya telah memiliki kebulatan tekad untuk meninggalkan karirnya di dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya ini.

Ia memulainya dari usia yang cukup belia. Ia menjadi serang aktor setelah lulus sekolah dan setelah kini berusia 29 tahun ia baru melepaskan pekerjaan yang dahulu membuatnya sangat nyaman. Tak akan ada lagi kamera yang merekam dirinya saat melakonkan peran, tak akan ada lagi naskah drama atau film yang ia hafalkan, tak akan ada lagi tuntutan skenario yang harus ia jalani, tak akan ada lagi penghargaan aktor terbaik yang ia dapatkan dan yang terpenting tak akan ada lagi skandal yang membelitnya.

Ya, tentu saja. Skandal memuakan itu akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Hilang seiring dengan popularitasnya yang meredup bahkan hilang bak butiran debu. Semua orang perlahan akan melupakannya setelah ia mundur dari dunia seni peran dan semua orang juga akan melupakannya setelah ia berhasil meluruskan semua konflik berselimut kesalahpahaman yang ia buat.

Semua orang akan lupa jika ialah sang aktor terbaik yang pernah tersandung skandal perselingkuhan. Perselingkuhan dengan Byun Baekhyun. Sang aktris yang di satu sisi sangat menggairahkan dan di satu sisi sangat lugu. Terlalu lugu hingga mampu dipermainkan olehnya.

Namja tampan itu menghela napas pelan. Mengusap wajahnya kasar saat menyadari bahwa tak ada lagi waktu baginya untuk bersantai. Ia seolah mengemban tugas berat untuk memperjelas semua kesalahpahaman ini. Ia punya kewajiban penuh untuk membersihkan nama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan yang terpenting pula ia punya kewajiban untuk berdamai dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Xi Luhan. Bolehkah Sehun sedikit mengingat tentang yeoja cantik itu?

Yeoja cantik seniornya di sekolah menengah atas yang sangat ia kagumi. Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu memang sebuah lelucon tapi Sehun merasakannya. Tidak sepenuhnya tepat memang, karena yang pertama kali Sehun rasakan saat melihat seniornya berjalan di koridor sekolah saat itu adalah perasaan kagum.

Sehun merasa itu adalah hal wajar. Seorang yeoja cantik yang memiliki hampir seluruh kriteria pasangan idamannya melekat pada diri seniornya itu. Membuat Sehun penasaran, tertarik dan akhirnya jatuh cinta.

Namun siapa sangka, sang pujaan hati ternyata sulit untuk didapat. Ia jinak, jinak seperti merpati serta sulit ditangkap pula seperti merpati.

Cintanya pada Luhan sangat tulus, hingga akhirnya kesabarannya pun teruji. Luhan tak menunjukan sinyal positif sekalipun mereka telah dekat, bahkan dekat dalam arti intim. Tentu kalian mengerti perjalanan panjang cinta Sehun dan sang senior. Sempat terputus hingga akhirnya bertemu kembali, Sehun merasa ini seperti kesempatan kedua. Cintanya kembali berkobar setelah hatinya sempat meragukan cintanya. Mereka tak pernah menyatakan cinta secara langsung dan utuh, tak ada yang membuat Sehun yakin dan semua pun semakin terasa rumit.

Sehun tak mengerti apa yang membuat semuanya menjadi kusut seperti ini. Sangat kusut terlebih setelah kehamilan Luhan dan renggangnya hubungan mereka. Ini bahkan tak pantas disebut renggang disaat keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk saling tak mengenal satu sama lain akibat ego dalam diri mereka yang begitu besar.

Putra kecil mereka telah lahir dalam kondisi hati Luhan yang luar biasa terluka. Sehun telah melibatkan Baekhyun dalam hubungan mereka yang tidak sehat itu. Luhan memergoki keduanya berada di apartemen Baekhyun.

Sehun nampaknya terlalu kalut hingga menerima tawaran tak langsung Baekhyun begitu saja. Ini tentang kegilaan yang mulanya terjadi diantara Baekhyun dan Sehun selepas proses syuting mereka enam tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun bisa saja mendapatkan perilaku tak menyenangkan dari pihak agensinya jika tahu bahwa Sehun menolak untuk melanjutkan proses syuting. Baekhyun putus asa, pikirannya pendek dan menawarkan tubuhnya secara tak langsung adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang melintas di otaknya yang kurang cerdas itu.

Ia berfikir setiap namja akan menurut setelah diiming-imingi oleh kencan diatas ranjang. Sehun tak terkecuali. Ia dalam kondisi kalut. Penolakan Luhan dan tingkah menyebalkan yeoja cantik itu membuat kepala Sehun seketika kosong.

Mereka melewati malam yang panjang. Hanya ada Luhan di kepala Sehun saat ia menuntaskan gairahnya di tubuh Baekhyun. Sementara sang aktris sibuk menangis dan menyesal. Ia seperti pelacur bukan?

Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa lagi berkata-kata, hanya menangis. Terlebih setelah sosok Luhan memasuki kamarnya dengan mata yang serasa ingin menggelinding keluar. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia mengamuk seperti orang kerasukan. Mengusir Sehun setelah sempat mengeluarkan kata sumpah serapah paling buruk dalam kamus hidupnya. Tamparan keras harus Baekhyun dapatkan kala itu dan Sehun sadar betul jika kedua yeoja cantik yang wajahnya hampir serupa itu bertengkar hebat.

Lebih tepatnya Luhan yang mengamuk dan Baekhyun yang hanya sibuk menangis. Semua adegan itu terekam dalam kepala Sehun, dan ia ingat selalu sampai detik ini.

Ia tak akan lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa sejak kejadian itulah mulai muncul obsesi dalam dirinya. Ia terobsesi pada Baekhyun.

Terdengar sangat brengsek memang tapi sungguh Sehun tak pernah bermimpi untuk bisa menjalin hubungan yang begitu intim dengan Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu memijat pelipisnya pelan saat bayangan wajah cantik Baekhyun melewati kepalanya.

Sehun akui ia memang terobsesi dengan Baekhyun karena Luhan. Ia ingin Luhan merasakan sakitnya hubungan tanpa status yang mereka jalani sejak lama, Sehun juga ingin Luhan merasakan sakitnya ditolak, bahkan setelah mereka memliki seorang buah hati sebagai penyambung hati mereka.

Sehun ingin memberikan rasa sakitnya pada Luhan. Ia ingin keadilan. Saat ia ditolak, Luhan pun harus merasakan hal yang sama. Saat ia terluka maka Luhan secara otomatis pun harus terluka.

Tentu kalian telah sepenuhnya mengerti alasan besar di balik terobsesinya Sehun pada Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu hanya sebuah pion. Pion yang Sehun gunakan untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan. Pion yang Sehun gunakan untuk melukai hati Luhan. Sehun berfikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang mampu membuat Luhan kembali padanya.

Lagi-lagi, ia memang brengsek. Sehun terlalu brengsek dengan memanfaatkan Baekhyun, memanfaatkan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang terdekat Luhan. Tentu kita tahu betapa sakitnya dikhianati oleh orang terdekat dan Sehun ingin menjalankan skenario itu. Ia ingin Luhan terluka dengan kenyataan bahwa ia dan Baekhyun bersama memadu kasih.

Sehun mulai menyusun rencananya. Rencana yang ia pikir cukup hebat hingga berakhir pada saat dimana Luhan akhirnya terluka dan sadar bahwa ia memang membutuhkan Sehun sebagai pendamping hidup, dan saat itulah Sehun dengan mudah melepaskan Baekhyun. Sehun berfikir bahwa hal itu mudah. Ia memang tak memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun sejak awal. Masa bodoh jika nantinya Baekhyun akan tersakiti hatinya.

Namun hingga waktu bergulir dan semuanya mulai terlaksana, rencana yang Sehun pikir akan membuat hatinya membaik itu nyatanya tak berjalan mulus. Di perjalanan ada saja hambatan-hambatan yang membuat hati Sehun justru tak tenang.

Ia seketika teringat pada nasihat sahabatnya dahulu. Ia dan Luhan tak memiliki hubungan apapun, tak menutup kemungkinan Luhan dapat berpaling. Luhan memang tidak berpaling, ia terlihat tetap menyandang status single tapi apa yang bisa menjamin bahwa Sehun tak akan berpaling? Hati sang pemilik rencana itu justru goyah.

Sehun juga manusia biasa, ia normal dan ia tak munafik. Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang luar biasa mempesona. Terlepas dari pribadinya yang seorang aktris, Baekhyun tetap yeoja biasa yang memiliki daya tarik yang sangat besar dan Sehun bukanlah pengecualian atas daya tarik itu.

Sedikit banyak Sehun memang tertarik pada Baekhyun. Sekalipun cintanya hanya untuk Luhan seorang. Namun kita tentu tahu bahwa sebagai pihak ketiga yang sengaja Sehun hadirkan, Baekhyun lah yang justru menggoyahkan hati Sehun.

Disatu sisi ia sangat mencintai Luhan dan disatu sisi ia berfikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia bersama Baekhyun, toh yeoja mungil itu terlihat nyaman dengannya. Sehun terlihat seperti mengkhianati rencananya sendiri terlebih setelah berfikir tentang risiko dari rencana ini kedepannya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Luhan akan pasrah menerima semuanya. Yeoja cantik itu akan rela menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun telah memilih bersama Baekhyun dan tak berhasrat lagi untuk memiliki Sehun, hingga berakhir pada Luhan yang memilih hidup bersama namja lain.

Dengan Kris Wu misalnya. Aktor tampan keturunan Chinese-Kanada yang menurut sepenglihatan Sehun cukup dekat dengan Luhan.

Jika sudah seperti itu, tentu kita tak akan berfikir bahwa rencana Sehun akan berlanjut terus. Sedikit banyak, Sehun memang bodoh. Ia sibuk berencana tanpa memikirkan risiko apa saja yang ia hadapi. Hingga rencana telah terlaksana, Sehun tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak bisa mundur karena semua telah terlanjur. Sungguh Sehun seperti terjebak dalam rencananya sendiri hingga ia tak punya keyakinan.

Namja tampan itu seperti punya kepribadian ganda. Pribadi yang satu adalah pribadi yang sangat mencintai Luhan, pribadi yang memiliki cita-cita mulia untuk hidup bahagia dengan Luhan dan putra kecil mereka Ziyu. Ziyu yang tak pernah dilihatnya karena Luhan dengan sadisnya pulang ke Beijing lalu melahirkan disana. Pergi dengan perut membuncit dan kembali ke Korea Selatan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan perut yang telah rata.

Adakah kesempatan Sehun untuk melihat putra kecilnya itu lahir ke dunia untuk yang pertama kalinya? Tentu tidak, karena itu Sehun bertekad untuk tetap menjalankan rencananya untuk menyadarkan Luhan.

Namun pribadinya yang kedua tak berkata demikian. Bersama Baekhyun terdengar lebih baik. Ia dan Luhan memang mungkin tak berjodoh. Hingga Sehun mulai merubah haluan obsesinya. Obsesinya bukan memanfaatkan Baekhyun, tapi justru memiliki Baekhyun.

Dan obsesi untuk memiliki Baekhyun itu perlahan menguat setelah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Obsesinya untuk memiliki Baekhyun berasal dari rasa iri yang menggerogoti hati Sehun. Ia tahu seperti apa Baekhyun. Ia bahkan berfikir Baekhyun tak berbeda dengan seorang jalang, dan mengapa orang seperti Baekhyun yang bahkan telah berulang kali hancur karena dimanfaatkan orang lain itu terlihat sangat bahagia dengan pernikahannya?

Baekhyun terlihat mencintai Chanyeol dan Sehun tak suka. Disaat kisah percintaannya dengan Luhan berantakan bahkan terancam tak berakhir bahagia, mengapa Baekhyun justru nampak seperti orang yang ingin menjemput kebahahagiaannya bersama Chanyeol?

Obsesi lainnya pun muncul, saling tumpang tindih dengan obsesi sebelumnya. Ia terobsesi dan berhasrat untuk membuat Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. Tak punya pasangan dan berantakan. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh bahagia selama dirinya tak bahagia.

Ia egois, dan keegoisannya itu semakin menjadi saat ia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol juga memiliki rekam jejak yang buruk. Namja bermarga Park itu juga memanfaatkan Baekhyun. Sehun sebelumnya memang telah menebak hal ini, tak ada yang mulus dalam hubungan perjodohan, pikir Sehun dan pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukanlah pengecualian.

Sehun semakin berhasrat untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Biarlah Chanyeol hancur sementara Baekhyun bersamanya. Atau menghancurkan Baekhyun sekaligus pun nampak tak masalah. Setan dalam diri Sehun semakin menjadi. Rencana matang tentang perselingkuhan pun terlaksana.

Sehun seperti berada diatas angin saat ia telah berhasil menjadi seorang _spin doctor. _Sang pemutar opini publik.

Namja tampan itu tertawa puas. Ia muak dengan Luhan. Akal sehatnya mulai melupakan Luhan sekalipun hati kecilnya masih menjeritkan nama Luhan, dan Sehun kurang beruntung karena seorang Park Chanyeol mampu mendengar jeritan hatinya itu. Jeritan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia masih mencintai Luhan.

Sehun juga kurang beruntung karena ia harus berhadapan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Namja yang luar biasa cerdas dan berkarakter kuat. Kemampuan Chanyeol dalam menyusun rencana jelas berada diatas Sehun. Sehun bahkan terlihat seperti seorang amatiran dalam menyusun rencana hingga akhirnya ia pun berulang kali kalah telak dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jelas adalah pribadi yang handal. Ia pengatur strateji yang baik. Ia mampu menganalisa masalah hingga keakarnya sehingga mampu meramu sebuah rencana penyelesaian yang tersusun secara apik dalam berbagai format utama dan alternatif. Tak hanya itu ia juga pandai mengukur segala risiko secara terperinci. Semuanya akurat, terukur dan tak main-main.

Terlebih dengan pembawaannya yang luar biasa tenang membuat Sehun berulang kali kewalahan. Sekalipun Sehun tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya kelemahan yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol, namun tetap saja ia tak dapat dengan mudah menjatuhkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun sebagai senjata.

Faktor cinta juga menguatkan segalanya. Keduanya saling mencintai dan Sehun kini tak ubahnya sebuah batu kerikil yang tak mampu menghambat jalan keduanya.

Hingga Chanyeol akhirnya mengetahui kebenaran tentang hubungannya dan Luhan, Sehun benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Atas nama Baekhyun, ia telah kalah dari namja itu dan kepala Sehun serasa dihantam batu besar saat Chanyeol menyebut kata pulang berulang kali.

Hatinya pun sepenuhnya luluh, sudah seharusnya ia pulang. Jika dalam narasi sebelumnya Sehun telah mulai melupakan Luhan sejak ia mulai terobsesi untuk memiliki Baekhyun maka semua itu salah. Ia nyatanya tak pernah melupakan Luhan barang sejenak dan obsesi untuk menyadarkan Luhan itu bukannya berubah haluan, melainkan hanya tertutup oleh obsesi-obsesi lainnya.

"Luhan.."

Hanya Luhan. Hanya yeoja cantik itulah tempat Sehun untuk pulang dan kembali. Hanya di pelukannya.

"L-Luhan.."

Dalam gelapnya ruang tengah itu Sehun menangis. Namja tangguh itu akhirnya menunjukan sisi lemahnya. Ia lemah karena Luhan. Ia jatuh karena Luhan dan ia akhirnya menyerah. Ia menyerah untuk terus egois pada yeoja itu.

Ia menyesal karena rencana bodohnya ini telah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya itu. Bagaimana Luhan rela harga dirinya terinjak demi Baekhyun. Ia rela kembali hidup bersama Sehun layaknya partner sex hanya demi memenuhi hasrat Sehun saja. Luhan tak ingin Sehun memanfaatkan Baekhyun. Mereka bersama dalam gairah karena Luhan hanya ingin melindungi Baekhyun. Ia ingin menarik Baehyun dari rencana Sehun dan menurutnya hanya dengan cara seperti itulah ia mampu melindungi Baekhyun dari Sehun.

Sehun mengetahui itu. Bagaimana Luhan merintih saat penyatuan tubuh mereka. Yeoja cantik itu seperti mengorbankan hatinya untuk Baekhyun dan Sehun kini menyesal.

Sehun melirik sebentar kearah amplop cokelat yang tergeletak di jok mobilnya. Amplop berisi foto-foto masa lalunya yang manis bersama Luhan, lengkap foto Luhan bersama Ziyu saat bocah mungil itu telah sampai di Seoul. Sehun mendapatkan foto itu dari orang kepercayaannya dan foto-foto itulah yang akan menjadi rencana Sehun selanjutnya.

Ia sungguh berharap rencananya kini berhasil. Rencana yang bahkan melibatkan Ziyu, putra mereka tidak menemui hambatan sedikitpun. Sungguh ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Ia berharap foto-foto yang akan sengaja ia sebar ini tak akan melukai siapapun. Sehun terlalu kalut.

Isak tangisnya mulai terdengar. Ia tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa ia kini tengah menyetir. Kecelakaan dapat saja terjadi karena pandangannya kini telah mengabur karena air mata. Namun sungguh Sehun tak peduli.

"A-aku me-menyesal N-noona… M-maafkan a-aku."

Kini semua telah jelas, layaknya air keruh dalam kolam yang semula membuat kita sulit untuk menerka apa isi didalamnya itu kini perlahan mulai jernih airnya. Siapapun yang salah ataupun benar, tentu kita dapat mengerti bahwa mereka semua tentu pernah merasakan luka yang berbeda-beda namun sama-sama menyakitkan.

Akhir yang baik tentu dinanti oleh mereka semua yang telah terluka sejak lama.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sidestory 1 : Luka yang Telah Tertanam Sejak Lama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah lama sekali saya ga update dan saya lagi-lagi mengecewakan readers sekalian, Saya mohon maaf baru bisa update, saya mengalami banyak kendala seperti kesibukan kuliah dan saya juga punya kesibukan baru hehe saya sekarang jualan *plak* daaaaaannn saya juga kurang dapat feel hahaha *alesan ae lu dar

Ini Cuma sidestory, saya tahu mungkin beberapa readers kecewa karena saya malah update sidestory full hunhan disaat ini adalah ff chanbaek wkwkwk tapi ini sudah menjadi tuntutan cerita karena saya memang memasukan karakter hunhan sebagai side pairing dan kalaupun dimasukan ke dalam cerita lanjutan kurang nyambung makanya saya buat sidestory

Kenapa saya update lama karena saya udah buat 2 chapter sekaliguuussss, chapter sidestory dan chapter ending hoho jd chapter depan nanti menjadi ending dari semuanya. Tadinya saya mau update dua chapter sekaligus. Tapi saya sadar diri mungkin setelah baca ff saya para readers pada juling semua saking banyaknya word yang saya tulis huweeeee kalo di gabung bisa sampe 26ribu word *kejang-kejang* jd ga saya update barengan, mungkin bakal saya update minggu atau senin, tapi minggu gayakin saya karena mau belajar buat presentasi hari senin.

Untuk setting waktu ini masa lalu tapi sengaja saja ga miringin semua karena ini panjang dan saya takut readers ga nyaman jika semuanya cetak miring. Sisa keterangan waktunya itu kapan, dicermati dan diingat-ingat saja kembali hohohoho *digaplok

Sidestory ini sedikit banyak berpengaruh dengan ending jadi balik lagi ke readers mau baca apa enggak hehehe ini buat yang penasaran soal hunhan

Udah itu aja, terima kasih, ditunggu ya chap endingnya

* * *

Sign

Dara


	14. Chapter 13

_Setelan jas hitam rapi yang dilengkapi dengan kemeja putih dan dasi dominasi hitam bergaris itu telah melekat indah di tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. Namja itu tampil luar biasa tampan dalam acara amal yang perusahaan keluarganya gelar. Sebagai satu-satunya putra yang diharapkan mampu meneruskan posisi sang ayah sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, Chanyeol tentu telah terbiasa dengan acara-acara seperti ini. _

_Disampingnya, sang ayah nampak duduk nyaman di kursi yang memang diperuntukan khusus untuknya. Kursi yang memang disiapkan khusus untuk para pemegang kendali utama perusahaan. Rambutnya boleh memutih dan kulitnya boleh keriput, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan aura kebijaksanaan menguar dari tubuh sang ayah. Saling berbaur dengan wibawa yang kuat. _

_Sang ayah tersenyum. Menepuk bahu Chanyeol sekali. Memberikan ketenangan yang nyata untuk putranya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol ikut mendampingi sang ayah dalam acara penting perusahaan, namun ini pertama kalinya sang ayah akan secara langsung mempromosikan Chanyeol untuk mengisi kekosongan jabatan nanti setelah ia pensiun. _

_Tuan Park nampaknya ingin segera melepaskan jabatan besarnya itu bahkan sebelum ia akhirnya bergelung dengan tanah. Ia ingin Chanyeol meneruskan usaha keluarga yang ia rintis, namun tak semulus dalam cerita novel atau drama dimana sang anak dapat dengan mudah menggantikan ayahnya, Chanyeol tentu harus melewati para pemegang saham lainnya yang ingin pula mencicipi kursi kekuasaan. _

_Bahkan Chanyeol harus bersaing dengan sepupunya sendiri untuk bisa mendapatkan kursi itu. Harus melewati beberapa orang tua yang kolot dan haus kekuasaan. Chanyeol harus kuat dan Tuan Park tak pernah meragukan itu. _

_Hanya saja Chanyeol mungkin ragu. Untuk alasan itulah ia merasa gugup saat ini. _

"_Tenanglah Nak.."_

_Apa ketegangan yang ia rasakan itu terpancar jelas di wajahnya? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum. _

"_Aku berusaha Ayah.."_

_Namja tampan itupun tak mau berusaha menyangkal bahwa ia tengah gugup. Tangan sang ayah yang hangat telah tertangkup diatas telapak tangannya. Menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Semua akan baik-baik saja, mata sang ayah mengisyaratkan hal demikian. _

_Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Tak akan pernah mengecewakan sang ayah, ialah sang penerus dan ia harus bertekad. _

"_Apa kau mau mendengar cerita Ayah?"_

_Tuan Park terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi penasaran putra semata wayangnya itu. Ia memiliki putra yang sangat tampan dengan telinganya yang panjang seperti peri, dan saat sedang penasaran seperti ini, mata Chanyeol akan membulat lucu. Mata bulat sama seperti yang ia miliki. Tuan Park benar-benar mewarisinya pada Chanyeol. _

"_Kau tahu Nak, beliau adalah senior Ayah sewaktu masih sekolah. Kami hanya berbeda usia dua tahun. Ayah sangat menghormatinya dan kami sangat dekat."_

"_Beliau adalah Tuan Byun."_

_Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya paham. Matanya tak terlepas dari sosok yang sang ayah maksud. Tengah duduk persis di seberang sebelah kanan Chanyeol. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tempatnya dan sang ayah duduk. Namja paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu itu nampak tak menyadari jika tengah diperhatikan sedemikian dalam oleh Chanyeol. Tuan Byun sibuk memperhatikan para penari tradisional tampil diatas panggung. _

"_Beliau memiliki seorang putri cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun. Seorang aktris yang masih melajang."_

_Chanyeol mulanya tak mengerti maksud dibalik sang ayah memberi tahu hal itu padanya. Ia tak tahu siapa itu Byun Baekhyun. Sang aktris yang mungkin sangat terkenal, hanya saja Chanyeol terlalu buta dengan dunia entertainment hingga tak bisa mengenali namanya. _

_Mungkin ini hanya keinginan Tuan Park untuk menceritakan senior sekaligus sahabat lamanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga tak pernah melihat Tuan Byun di sekitaran perusahaan. Mungkin saja beliau memang bukan salah satu dari pemegang saham, hanya tamu khusus yang sengaja sang ayah undang._

_Tapi Chanyeol tak bisa begitu saja tak peduli dengan perkataan sang ayah. Tuan Park tersenyum penuh arti, kembali menepuk tangan Chanyeol lembut sebelum akhirnya ikut larut dalam pertunjukan tari tradisional yang menjadi pembuka acara amal tersebut. _

_Byun Baekhyun, putri Tuan Byun yang cantik dan masih melajang. _

_Chanyeol baru saja mengerti maksud sang ayah. Kode yang tak sulit untuk dipecahkan sebenarnya, terlebih setelah pada akhirnya Chanyeol dapat memperkenalkan dirinya dan berjabat tangan dengan Tuan Byun di akhir acara. _

_Namja paruh baya yang sangat ramah. Ia memuji kharisma Chanyeol sebagai salah satu calon penerus dan sungguh Chanyeol seolah dapat merasakan bahwa keluarganya nanti akan berjodoh dengan keluarga Byun. _

_Mungkin ini jawaban atas kekalutan Chanyeol. Sebelum dipromosikan oleh sang ayah di malam acara amal itu, Chanyeol menemui kendala yang memunculkan krisis kepercayaan dari para pemegang saham. Alasan klasik pun muncul, digunakan untuk menghadang jalan Chanyeol. Ia masih muda, masih panjang jalan baginya untuk terus menambah pengalaman dan mengasah kemampuannya. Terlebih Chanyeol belum menikah. Belum menemukan pendamping hidup. _

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ayah, aku tertarik pada Nona Baekhyun, putri Tuan Byun. Bantu aku untuk bisa memilikinya, aku ingin berjodoh dengannya."_

.

.

.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

**To Tie The Knot**

By : Dara

Summary : Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda dalam hidup. Termasuk jalan hidup kami yang memilih menerima perjodohan. _It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you_. Chanbaek FF By Dara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 13 : Pada Akhirnya, Kita Memang Berjodoh**

.

.

.

.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000

Malam telah hampir larut. Baekhyun berulang kali mengubah posisi tidurnya. Berguling ke kiri dan kanan berulang kali seperti orang bodoh. Ia seperti itu bukan karena ia tengah menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Baekhyun sesekali bahkan membolak-balikan bantalnya.

Ranjang sedikit berdecit saat untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya. Ia gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur, karena itu ia berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk tidur tanpa memikirkan bahwa sekalipun mungil, tubuhnya itu bisa menganggu sang suami.

"Sayang, ada apa?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia memang memejamkan matanya sedari tadi. Berfikir bahwa cara itu dapat membantunya tidur, namun nampaknya gagal. Yeoja mungil itu membalikan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menganggu tidur Chanyeol. Chanyeol pasti lelah setelah bekerja dan tentu ingin beristirahat. Padahal tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia tak bisa tidur.

Yeoja mungil itupun merapatkan jarak diantara mereka, memeluk Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sang suami.

"Mengapa tidak bisa tidur?"

Baekhyun perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya lalu balas menatap wajah sang suami. Lampu kamar mereka telah padam dan hanya menyisakan sebuah lampu tidur kecil di sisi kanan dan kiri ranjang mereka namun wajah Chanyeol tetap tampan di suasana kamar yang temaram ini.

"Aku memikirkan soal konferensi pers yang kau sebut tadi."

Baekhyun tak berusaha menyangkal bahwa ia gelisah karena sebentar lagi mereka akan membuat pernyataan di publik. Jeda besok hari dan hari selanjutnya Baekhyun akan berhadapan kembali dengan lensa kamera. Wajahnya ini akan bertemu dengan wajah-wajah penasaran para wartawan. Bibirnya ini akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyudutkan dari para wartawan.

Ia akan memperjelas semuanya, ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Sehun. Sosok yang membawa kenangan buruk untuknya. Ia juga akan bertemu kembali dengan Luhan yang menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun bahkan berfikir untuk bisa berlutut meminta maaf pada Luhan atas kebodohannya.

Ia tidak peka karena itu ia menyesal. Mungkin alasan itulah yang akan Baekhyun utarakan pada Luhan.

Pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol mengerat. Chanyeol bisa merasakan dengan betul kegelisahan Baekhyun. Kegelisahan yang juga Chanyeol rasakan. Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak memilih untuk membolak-balikan tubuhnya di ranjang untuk mencurahkan kegelisahannya. Chanyeol sibuk berfikir. Ia memang memejamkan mata tapi otaknya tetap tak berhenti berfikir.

Berfikir tentang rencana apa yang akan ia susun dan kemungkinan apa saja yang terjadi saat konferensi pers berlangsung.

"Aku khawatir."

"Aku juga."

Chanyeol ikut mengamini perkataan Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu telah bergetar dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan menangis. Ia mengurai pelukan erat mereka. Menatap Baekhyun lembut. Yeoja mungil itu balas menatapnya sendu dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

"Hey jangan sedih.."

Bisik Chanyeol lembut. Ia kecup pipi Baekhyun mesra hingga sang istri memejamkan matanya.

"Ini semua salahku Yeollo. Aku yang membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan."

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Bisakah sehari saja yeoja bermarga Byun itu tak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Selalu saja berakhir pada perasaan menyesal yang amat sangat hingga Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun melakukan apapun semuanya memang sudah berantakan. Pernikahan mereka memang diwarnai dengan keinginan untuk saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Chanyeol juga merasa menyesal. Ia merasa bersalah telah memanfaatkan Baekhyun. Masalah mereka berawal dari pengakuan Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol tak memilih untuk terlalu larut dalam penyesalan. Rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya tak membuat Chanyeol berhenti untuk memikirkan penyelesaian atas masalah ini. Sekalipun Sehun telah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan semua ini namun Chanyeol tak akan mempercayainya. Namja itu telah menyakiti Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol merasa ia tak memiliki alasan lain untuk kembali mempercayai Sehun.

Terlebih untuk merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan memang telah tidak sehat sejak awal. Dan bagi Chanyeol itu bukanlah alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas rusaknya hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

Memang yeoja mungil itu berperan seperti orang ketiga diantara Sehun dan Luhan tapi Baekhyun berada dalam posisi tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu jika Sehun dan Luhan memiliki hubungan, Baekhyun bahkan dimanfaatkan oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol benci dengan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun selalu saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas rusaknya hubungan mantan manager dan lawan mainnya itu.

"Aku telah membuat hubungan mereka berantakan Yeollo, andai saja aku tidak bersama Sehun, Luhan pasti tak terluka. Aku perusak hubungan mereka.."

Lihat, apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan.

Seharusnya yeoja mungil itu marah. Seharusnya ia marah karena telah diperalat oleh Sehun dan sebagai sahabat dekat, Luhan bahkan tak memberi tahu Baekhyun tentang hal seperti ini. Chanyeol yakin seratus persen bahwa Luhan pasti tahu alasan mengapa Baekhyun bisa bersama Sehun. Tapi mengapa yeoja itu tak memberi tahu keburukan Sehun dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seharusnya Luhan tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah sosok yang tidak peka, ia bodoh.

Luhan mungkin adalah orang yang tertutup, yang tak ingin kehidupan pribadinya diketahui. Tapi rasanya tetap keterlaluan jika orang seperti Luhan tetap menutup diri disaat Baekhyun bahkan telah dilecehkan oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat Baekhyun mulai menangis. Ia benar-benar harus sabar.

"Sayangku, dengarkan aku.."

Baekhyun masih terisak. Dadanya naik turun dan sulit bernapas. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil, pipi dan mata jernihnya memerah. Chanyeol sedikit tertegun saat menyadari betapa menggemaskan istrinya itu bahkan ketika sedang menangis sekalipun. Ditambah dengan setelan piyama motif beruang biru yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tak sadar jika ia lebih menyukai Baekhyun dengan pakaiannya yang kekanakan seperti ini dibandingkan dengan gaun-gaun malamnya yang seksi dan kurang bahan itu.

"Y-Yeollo.. a-aku sudah siap m-mendengar.."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia tak tahan. Ia memang memberikan jeda setelah perintah lembutnya pada Baekhyun itu. Ia sibuk memandangi wajah Baekhyun tanpa sadar jika yeoja mungil itu tengah menunggu.

"Jangan sedih sayang. Jangan pikirkan orang lain, jangan pikirkan Luhan apalagi Sehun. Ingat, terkadang orang yang sibuk kita pikirkan belum tentu memikirkan kita."

"T-tapi Yeollo-"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Pikirkan hal positif bahwa kau juga berhak bahagia tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Soal Luhan, aku yakin hanya ada kesalahpahaman diantara dirimu dan Luhan. Tak ada kebencian. Tak ada kekecewaan."

"…"

"Sekalipun ada rasa itu, itu karena Luhan salah menilaimu. Kau adalah orang yang baik. Kau istriku yang baik. Tetaplah jadi Baekhyun yang baik."

"A-aku baik?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat yakin kau adalah orang yang baik."

Pipi Baekhyun merona. Ditengah nafasnya yang terputus-putus karena menangis, Baekhyun mulai tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ia nampak begitu senang dan bangga saat disebut baik oleh suaminya dan Chanyeol gemas setengah mati dibuatnya.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa orang baik tentu bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk. Terus menangis dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri adalah hal yang buruk jadi jangan lakukan itu. Terlebih sampai membuat fisikmu sakit sayang, ingat apa kata dokter?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Tidak boleh banyak pikiran, nanti perutku sakit." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Benar sekali! Jangan sampai perut dan kepalamu sakit lagi. Semua akan selesai. Lusa kita akan menghadapi semuanya, jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Memeluk leher Chanyeol erat setelah sekilas mengecup pipinya lembut. Ia suka saat Chanyeol telah mulai berkata-kata. Hatinya mendadak jadi tenang, terlebih dengan posisi mereka yang sangat intim. Saling berpelukan diatas ranjang mereka.

"Jangan bersedih.."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Semakin memeluk Chanyeol erat hingga rasa kantuk benar-benar telah menyerangnya. Matanya telah terpejam dan Chanyeol menghela napas lega.

Tuan putri telah tertidur. Chanyeol mengurai pelukan mereka, menatap wajah lucu Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur. Mengecup kening Baekhyun sayang sebelum akhirnya kembali memeluknya.

"Kau harus kuat sayang. Aku mencintaimu.."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malam telah larut setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol. Sehun dapat merasakan pukulan Chanyeol masih berdenyut di sudut bibirnya. Sehun menghela napas pelan, berdoa bekas pukulan itu dapat segera sembuh atau mungkin dapat segera hilang. Ingat, ia akan menggelar konferensi pers dan memamerkan wajahnya yang memar ini bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Sehun telah sepenuhnya waras. Ia tak ingin bermain-main. Ia ingin semuanya selesai dan ia ingin semuanya bahagia termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ia kini dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Jalan lurus atau memutar. Sehun tengah mengemudi sekarang. Sendirian tanpa seorang supir atau manager yang menemaninya dan kembali lagi ke persoalan pilihan jalan, jika saja ia memilih jalan lurus maka ia akan sampai ke apartemennya yang dingin, berbeda jika ia memutar arah. Rumah baru Luhan nampak menantinya, rumah nyaman yang sangat ingin Sehun tinggali.

Sehun tak mau ambil pusing dengan risiko apa saja yang ia dapat dengan pilihannya ini. Namja tampan itu segera memutar kemudinya di putaran jalan tanpa menginjak rem sedikitpun. Seolah memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya ini tak ragu untuk mendatangi Luhan.

Ia telah sampai. Ia parkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah mungil Luhan. Rumah berpagar putih dengan halaman depan rumah yang tak luas, namun cukup untuk menampung koleksi tanaman hias milik sang yeoja cantik itu.

Sehun tak memilih untuk membuang waktu, ia hanya mengenakan sebuah kaca mata hitam miliknya lalu keluar dari mobil. Melenggang bebas tanpa rasa khawatir setelah menyakinkan diri bahwa mobilnya telah terkunci rapat.

Luhan tak pernah berniat untuk mengunci pagar rumahnya sekalipun malam telah menjelang dan Sehun tak suka. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu? Orang jahat bisa saja masuk dan mencelakakan dirinya dan Ziyu.

Setelah masalah mereka selesai, Sehun berjanji akan memperingati Luhan untuk mulai terbiasa mengunci pintu pagar. Area ini memang aman, tak pernah terdengar riwayat tentang keberadaan pencuri atau rampok. Namun hal itu tak menjadi alasan untuk tidak mengunci pintu pagar di malam hari seperti ini, sekalipun kebiasaan Luhan itu juga dapat memudahkan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Pintu telah diketuk dan Sehun setia menunggu. Lampu ruang tamu telah mati, hanya lampu depan saja yang menyala. Sehun melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul setengah sembilan malam. Mungkin Luhan sudah tidur atau mungkin sedang meninabobokan Ziyu.

"Siapa?"

Luhan muncul dengan setelan piyama berwarna merah muda. Rambut panjangnya tergerai indah dan terlihat sedikit lembab. Ia baru saja mencuci rambutnya dan harum shampo Luhan dapat tercium hingga hidung mancung Sehun.

Yeoja cantik itu membulatkan matanya.

"Sh-Shixun…"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya

"Lebih baik Izinkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu."

Luhan menyadari sesuatu dibalik kata-kata Sehun. Ia dapat melihat kilatan lensa kamera yang memantul tak jauh dari pagar rumahnya. Mereka semua masih setia mengintai dan dengan berat hati Luhan membuka pintunya. Mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"Ziyu sudah tidur?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya ragu dan Sehun tahu benar kekhawatiran yang Luhan alami. Ia raih tangan yeoja cantik itu lembut dan menarik tubuh kurusnya masuk ke dalam dekapan tubuh Sehun yang hangat.

Luhan menurut, tak menolak.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak pertengkaran hebat itu dan pasangan ini telah sepenuhnya berdamai. Sehun telah meminta maaf dan bukan Luhan namanya jika ia tak luluh pada Sehun.

Namja tampan itu berlutut meminta maaf pada Luhan, yeoja cantik itu tak sanggup. Terlebih setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka yang berakhir dengan tamparan keras yang Luhan layangkan untuk Sehun. Sungguh rasanya hal itu membuat Luhan serasa ditarik kembali pada kenyataan bahwa ia tak seharusnya ikut menyakiti Sehun dengan tangannya sendiri.

"_Tolong berhenti mengabaikanku. Tolong berhenti menatapku sinis. Tolong berhenti untuk berkata kasar padaku. Tolong berhenti untuk terus menghakimiku. Tolong berhenti untuk membenciku, dan yang terpenting.."_

"_Tolong berhenti untuk menolakku, Xi Luhan.."_

"_Andai saja kau tahu perasaanku, aku terluka dengan ketidakberanianmu membuat komitmen."_

Dinding pemisah yang Luhan bangun dengan ego yang begitu besar di hatinya itu pun seketika runtuh. Yeoja cantik itu akhirnya mengerti jika ia juga ambil bagian dalam kerumitan hubungan mereka bahkan Luhan mungkin pemicunya. Sehun telah senuhnya banjir oleh air mata saat Luhan memeluknya erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Luhan.

"_Tolong maafkan aku."_

Ketegangan diantara mereka pun perlahan mencair dan Sehun bersyukur Luhan mau memaafkannya sekalipun yeoja cantik itu tak memberinya isyarat untuk membuka hatinya kembali. Tapi Sehun mengerti bahwa menerimanya kembali bukanlah hal mudah mengingat luka seperti apa yang telah ia torehkan di hati Luhan.

Dan setelah kejadian itu. Keduanya tak lagi bertemu. Hingga kini Sehun hadir kembali di rumahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Hey, kau melamun?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda menyangkal. Sehun mengecup puncak kepalanya sekilas sebelum akhirnya mulai melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata Luhan lekat. Ia sempat menelan ludahnya gugup saat mencermati wajah Luhan yang cantik sekalipun Sehun dapat melihat gurat kelelahan di wajah itu.

"Chanyeol sudah setuju dengan rencanaku."

Luhan tersentak. Matanya membulat dan Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi itu.

"Sh-Shixun a-aku.."

"Aku akan menepati janjiku dan kuharap kau bersedia menerimanya."

Sehun tahu ada keraguan di mata Luhan. Yeoja cantik itu mengerak-gerakan bola matanya gugup dengan tangan yang sibuk memilin baju Sehun.

"Kuharap kau juga bersedia memperkenalkan Ziyu ke publik sebagai putraku.."

Luhan tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara merespon perkataan Sehun. Namja tampan itu memang telah berjanjI untuk keluar dari dunia entertainment dan mengakui hubungan mereka. Mengakui hubungan istimewa yang sempat terjalin manis dahulu, hingga Ziyu lahir diantara mereka.

Perasaan senang dan terharu tentu harusnya melingkupi hati Luhan. Yeoja cantik itu seharusnya bahagia karena Sehun rela mengorbankan karir yang telah ia rintis sejak lama hanya demi dirinya dan Ziyu. Namun keraguan justru memeluk hatinya. Luhan takut jika nantinya pengakuan ini justru membuatnya dan Ziyu hidup dalam rasa tidak tenang.

Apakah itu berarti Luhan siap melepas Sehun? Pemikiran negatif ini muncul disaat Luhan bahkan dahulu sangat berharap Sehun bersedia menemaninya setiap saat, berdiri kokoh melindunginya dan memeluknya erat.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, aku hanya ingin Ziyu tenang."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Permintaan Luhan ini bukannya tak berdasar. Di usianya yang masih kecil Ziyu sudah menjadi perbincangan banyak orang. Wajahnya muncul berdampingan dengan Sehun dan Luhan di ruang publik. Persetan dengan undang-undang yang mengharuskan wajah seorang anak di bawah umur untuk di sensor. Beberapa media tak tahu diri itu bahkan beberapa kali masih menanyangkan foto Ziyu tanpa sensor sedikitpun.

Orang tuanya tak menikah, ayahnya adalah seorang aktor ternama, dan ibunya adalah seorang mantan manager dari aktris yang juga diberitakan berselingkuh dengan ayahnya sendiri. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari semua pemberitaan itu?

"_Siapa mereka Mama? Mengapa mereka menunggu diluar rumah kita?" _

"_Mengapa kita harus menghindari mereka Mama?" _

"_Mengapa wajah Mama ada di televisi?" _

Matanya menatap Luhan penasaran. Ia tentu ingin tahu alasan mengapa begitu banyak orang berkumpul di luar rumah mereka dan mengapa wajah Luhan muncul di televisi.

"_Siapa Oh Sehun itu, Mama?" _

"_Apa ia adalah paman yang wajahnya ada di bungkus cokelat kesukaan Ziyu?" _

Sungguh kepala Luhan ingin meledak. Ia tentu dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mudah andai saja ia mau. Ia bisa saja menjawab bahwa yang menunggu diluar sana adalah wartawan dan Oh Sehun adalah seorang aktor yang membintangi iklan cokelat kesukaan Ziyu. Tapi apa yang bisa Luhan katakan saat Ziyu yang selama ini tak pernah mempertanyakan keberadaan ayahnya kini selalu bertanya tentang siapa gerangan ayahnya.

"_Mama, apakah paman cokelat itu adalah ayah Ziyu?" _

Luhan ingin terjun ke jurang saat itu juga. Ia marah namun ia sadar bahwa Sehun juga mengalami posisi yang sulit. Luhan mencoba mengerti posisi Sehun, karena ia telah sepenuhnya kembali luluh dan percaya pada namja tampan itu. Lagipula hanya Sehun yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sekalipun cara penyelesaiannya membuat Luhan harus kerepotan.

"Aku janji akan melakukannya. Pasti."

Luhan perlahan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati pelukan Sehun yang terasa hangat dan memabukkan. Dua hari lagi ia akan tampil di publik. Mengakui bahwa dahulu ia pernah menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Sehun. Entah apakah setelah pengakuan ini hubungan cinta mereka kembali terjalin, sungguh Luhan tak tahu.

Sehun sendiri lebih memilih pasrah. Ia tahu dan sadar, mungkin sangat sulit bagi Luhan untuk memaafkan dirinya yang telah berupaya bermain kotor hanya demi mendapatkan komitmen dari yeoja cantik, seniornya di sekolah itu.

000000000000000000000000000000

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat, Chanyeol telah selesai berpakaian. Ia tidak ke kantor hari ini karena hari ini adalah hari libur. Hari libur terberat yang akan Chanyeol jalani. Berat karena hari minggu ini bertepatan dengan hari digelarnya konferensi pers tentang masalah antara dirinya dan Sehun.

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol mengklaim bahwa masalah ini menjadi masalahnya dan Sehun. Masalah yang melibatkan Sehun sebagai tersangka utama dan istrinya yang sebagai korban. Baekhyun istrinya itu seolah tak berdaya dengan rencana yang Sehun mainkan. Sehingga Chanyeol pun harus andil besar dalam permasalahan ini.

Bukan salah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak pernah menghakimi yeoja mungil itu sekalipun langkah gegabahnya itu nyatanya telah membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. Baekhyun tetaplah sosok yang harus Chanyeol lindungi. Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun termasuk menjaga kehormatan istrinya yang telah diobrak-abrik oleh masalah ini.

Masalah yang menyangkut moral Baekhyun sebagai seorang yeoja. Perselingkuhan tentu bukanlah hal yang baik bagi seseorang yang baru melepas masa lajangnya seperti Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun telah siap dengan sebuah baju berwarna putih bahan brukat yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Sebuah blazer berwarna abu-abu berbahan lembut membuatnya luar biasa cantik serta sebuah celana bahan berwarna hitam mempermanis tampilannya. Rambut pendeknya terikat rapi ke belakang dengan hiasan jepit rambut kecil dengan aksen mutiara yang senada dengan aksen pada blazer yang ia kenakan.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, masih mengenggam tas tangan berwarna hitam miliknya erat dan masih terpaku di depan pintu kamar mereka. Chanyeol sadar betul mungkin langkah kaki yeoja mungil itu terasa berat.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan kecupan hangat Chanyeol di keningnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun seolah tak sanggup melihatnya. Ia peluk Chanyeol erat.

"Jangan memelukku terlalu erat sayang.. bajumu bisa kusut.."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Ia tatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum. Satu kecupan manis di bibir berhasil Chanyeol berikan saat sang istri tengah lengah. Pipinya merona malu sekarang.

"Cantik sekali istriku, publik akan benar-benar terpukau nanti."

Baekhyun menepuk dada Chanyeol manja. Suaminya ini benar-benar pintar merayu, tapi Chanyeol memang tak bohong. Baekhyun sangat cantik. Sekalipun Chanyeol sedikit tidak rela dengan kenyataan bahwa kecantikan Baekhyun ini akan kembali di nikmati oleh banyak orang tapi Chanyeol juga merasa bangga bisa memiliki istri dengan pesona yang luar biasa seperti Baekhyun.

"Kau juga tampan." Chanyeol tergelak. Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Ia malu dengan tawa Chanyeol yang begitu keras.

"Kau cantik dan aku tampan. Kita serasi bukan?"

Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan kepercayaan diri penuh, masih dengan sang istri di pelukannya ia dapat merasakan Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

"Tentu saja serasi." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Ia tenang saat Baekhyun telah tertawa dan tersenyum seperti ini. Seolah tawa dan senyum itu adalah sinyal bagi Chanyeol bahwa istrinya itu baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit bergulir dengan posisi mereka yang saling berpelukan. Berdiri di depan kamar mereka sambil tersenyum satu sama lain. Tentu kita tahu serumit apapun masalah yang mereka hadapi, keduanya tetap dalam posisi dimabuk cinta.

Chanyeol mengurai pelukannya setelah itu, mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. Sangat lembut, khawatir elusan tangannya itu dapat merusak tatanan rambut Baekhyun yang rapi.

"Saatnya pergi?"

Mata yang semula tertutup karena menikmati sentuhan tangan Chanyeol kini terbuka. Keraguan terpancar disana. Bahkan telah berbaur dengan rasa takut. Tubuh Baekhyun refleks mundur kebelakang seolah menolak untuk pergi. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun lembut.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mundur sayang, kau kuat."

Baekhyun merasa dirinya payah. Ini hanya sebuah konferensi pers yang dahulu sangat lazim ia lakukan, namun mengapa kali ini rasanya begitu berat? Seolah ia akan menjalani eksekusi mati. Salah langkah ia akan tamat. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat takut.

"Kau tetap berada di sisiku kan?"

Saking takutnya, Baekhyun bahkan mulai berfikiran aneh. Ia mulai dilanda _paranoid_. Ia takut Chanyeol meninggalkannya padahal hal itu mustahil terjadi saat Chanyeol bahkan telah bertekad untuk berdiri paling depan melindungi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Menatap Baekhyun lekat. Kembali merengkuh pinggangnya yang ramping dan membiarkan Baekhyun terlarut dalam ciuman mereka yang dalam dan romantis.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan debaran kuat didadanya, seperti air mendidih yang meletup-letup. Selalu seperti ini saat Chanyeol telah memperlakukannya dengan intim. Baekhyun menyatu dalam gairah dan ia luar biasa merasa bahagia.

Ketenangan perlahan memeluknya saat Chanyeol dengan jantan mengusap pipinya lembut. Mata sayunya perlahan terbuka saat ciuman mereka berakhir. Saling bertatapan dengan mata bulat milik sang suami. Chanyeol mengecup kembali bibir Baekhyun sekali. Semacam memberikan kejutan listrik untuk tubuh sang istri yang sedikit terhanyut dengan tatapan matanya.

"Jangan pernah meragukanku. Aku akan berdiri paling kuat untuk melindungimu sayang."

Mata Baekhyun memanas. Andai saja Baekhyun tak ingat dengan penampilannya, mungkin ia sudah menangis saat ini juga saking terharunya. Ia benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus mengenggam tangannya erat bahkan sampai mereka tiba di lokasi tempat konferensi pers digelar. Sebuah hotel mewah yang juga sering Chanyeol gunakan untuk agenda pertemuannya dengan klien dari luar negeri. Sehun menyiapkan sebuah _ballroom_ besar dan disanalah Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya setelah menikah, kembali berhadapan dengan puluhan bahkan ratusan lensa kamera yang membidiknya.

Mereka telah masuk kedalam satu ruangan. Baekhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol saat tubuh tegap Sehun terlihat di matanya. Sehun tampil luar biasa tampan dengan setelah jas yang sangat formal. Hampir serupa dengan milik Chanyeol hanya berbeda warna kemeja dan motif dasinya saja. Rambutnya disisir rapi ke belakang. Menambah kesan angkuh yang amat sangat.

Tak hanya Sehun yang berdiri disana, seorang yeoja cantik yang mengenakan terusan berwarna kuning cerah dan blazer formal berwarna hitam nampak berdiri tak jauh dari Sehun.

"Luhaen.."

Dada Baekhyun bergemuruh saat mendapati sosok Luhan berada di dekatnya. Chanyeol hanya diam tak bereaksi. Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung kearah Baekhyun, tak lama yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Sengaja menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh Sehun.

"Aku dan pihak agensi baru saja mengeluarkan pernyataan penting tentang nasib karirku dan mereka semua menggila karena itu."

"Mereka akan lebih sensitif, jadi berhati-hatilah. Mungkin mereka akan menyudutkanmu nanti."

Sehun berkata seolah memberi peringatan. Chanyeol memahami hal itu, tanpa diperingati pun Chanyeol sudah tahu akan hal itu karena para wartawan itu bahkan telah menggila semenjak berita heboh perselingkuhan itu keluar. Lebih tepatnya mereka menggila semenjak Sehun menguasai mereka untuk tetap membuat berita ini panas di telinga publik.

Dan untuk urusan karir Sehun yang mungkin sudah berakhir, sungguh Chanyeol tidak peduli. Namja itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kurus Baekhyun saat Sehun perlahan mendekat. Namja tampan bermarga Oh itu terkekeh pelan saat Chanyeol mulai menarik Baekhyun dan mengarahkan yeoja mungil itu agar berlindung di balik tubuhnya.

"Khawatir sekali.."

"Dia istriku, karena itu aku khawatir."

Sehun tersentak. Tangannya yang mengenggam tangan Luhan mengerat kuat hingga yeoja cantik itu meringis pelan. Sehun tahu betul kemana arah mata tajam Chanyeol saat menyebut kata istriku.

Kearah Luhan.

Chanyeol memang sengaja meremehkan Sehun yang belum berhasil memperistri Luhan. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan komitmen dari yeoja cantik keturunan Chinese itu saja, Sehun harus menjalankan siasat licik.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah Sehun mengeras. Salahnya sendiri karena lebih dulu menakuti Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu betul sekalipun mungkin Sehun telah menyesal dan sadar akan kesalahannya, namja itu tetap saja pribadi yang menyebalkan.

Tak lama Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia tahu ia kalah dan ia tak mau bermain-main lagi dengan Chanyeol. Anggaplah dirinya ini seperti adik baik-baik yang harga dirinya rela terinjak-injak demi sang kakak. Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan.

"Kuharap kau bisa diajak bekerja sama, Park _Sajangnim_."

Sehun telah menarik Luhan keluar dari ruangan. Mereka memang harus segera keluar karena konferensi pers akan segera dimulai. Tapi haruskah Sehun meledek Chanyeol terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar ruangan?

Memang harus, anggap saja sekarang posisinya satu sama.

Chanyeol jelas tersinggung. Sehun menyebut kerja sama disaat namja tampan itu sendirilah yang memulai masalah rumit ini. Ia berkata seolah Chanyeol adalah pemicunya, oleh karena itu perlu diajak bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Belum lagi dengan panggilan '_Sajangnim_' yang diiringi dengan tundukan kepala sekilas serta senyum tipisnya yang meremehkan.

"Luhan.."

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia sejenak lupa dengan keberadaan Baekhyun. Yeoja itu melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Nampak sedih dengan reaksi Luhan. Yeoja cantik itu bersikap canggung bahkan langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa berkata apapun, disaat dahulu mereka bahkan sering berbagi selimut yang sama saat Luhan menginap di apartemen Baekhyun ataupun sebaliknya.

"Kita tentu punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara dengan Luhan nanti."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya saat Chanyeol berusaha menghibur. Suaminya yang tampan itu telah mengecup keningnya singkat dan menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut. Mengajak sang istri untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun dan Luhan yang telah lebih dulu keluar ruangan.

Apakah semuanya telah dimulai? Tangan Baekhyun seketika dingin dan berkeringat. Ia benar-benar gugup saat kakinya telah bergerak menaiki podium dengan beberapa meja dan kursi yang tersusun rapi diatasnya.

Para wartawan yang menyadari betapa gugupnya Baekhyun mulai menyimpulkan banyak hal. Baekhyun gugup mungkin karena ia harus berbohong, Baekhyun gugup mungkin karena ia akan mengakui kesalahannya, Baekhyun gugup mungkin karena harus berhadapan kembali dengan Sehun selingkuhannya, dan bermacam-macam lagi kesimpulan negatif yang muncul hanya karena ekspresi gugup Baekhyun terasa begitu kental terlihat diwajahnya.

Dan kesimpulan negatif itu semakin menjadi karena didukung oleh ekspresi sendu Luhan. Ekspresi yang semakin meyakinkan asumsi tentang Luhan yang terluka karena perselingkuhan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Kedua yeoja cantik ini nampaknya kurang pandai mengelola ekspresi mereka. Masih amatir, tak seperti para pendamping mereka yang bahkan telah memasang ekspresi datar andalan masing-masing. Sehun memang terlihat lebih handal, namun ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja duduk di kursi yang seharusnya di tempati oleh Baekhyun.

Posisi duduk yang seharusnya adalah Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol benar-benar tidak rela jika Baekhyun harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Padahal Sehun sengaja menyusun posisi duduk itu bukan karena hal-hal aneh, tapi ini murni karena berita ini menjadikan Sehun dan Baekhyun sebagai pemeran utama. Anggap saja Chanyeol adalah pemeran pendukung dan Luhan adalah pemeran pembantu yang tampil di akhir drama. Sehingga sebagai pemeran utama, Sehun dan Baekhyun harus duduk bersebelahan di tengah. Seperti itulah pemikiran Sehun.

Sebuah label nama juga tertera jelas di kursi masing-masing dan kursi dengan label nama Byun Baekhyun memang bersebelahan dengan kursi berlabel Oh Sehun. Chanyeol jelas dapat melihat tulisan itu.

Namun Sehun juga tak bisa berbuat apapun, hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat raut sangar Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu seperti hendak menelannya hidup-hidup saat Sehun bahkan baru saja berniat menyuarakan protes untuk posisi duduk yang bagi Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak penting.

Membiarkan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan namja seperti Sehun? Sungguh Chanyeol tak rela.

Acara telah dimulai dan Chanyeol sebenarnya tak terlalu mengerti dengan mekanisme seperti ini. Ia tak pernah mengerti dunia entertainment, ia tak mengenali dunia itu dan ia juga tak punya ketertarikan khusus dengan tayangan berita infotaiment atau drama televisi sekalipun. Mencermati nilai tukar mata uang negaranya terhadap _dollar _terlihat jauh lebih menarik di matanya. Tentu juga jangan lupakan soal bisnis dan perkembangan bursa saham yang jauh lebih diminati oleh Chanyeol dibandingkan acara hiburan seperti itu.

Oleh karena itulah Chanyeol sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti dengan mekanismenya, namun ia juga tak ingin terlihat seperti orang dungu yang hanya diam melongo selama konferensi pers berlangsung. Di dunia bisnis, konferensi pers juga bukanlah hal yang baru sekalipun dengan konteks yang berbeda.

Tapi secara keseluruhan, Sehun memang lebih terlihat seperti pemeran utama dalam drama skandal ini. Ia yang lebih banyak memegang kendali.

"Seperti yang publik ketahui bahwa aku dan Baekhyun-ssi telah dua kali membintangi drama yang sama. Kami saling mengenal dalam hubungan kerja yang baik. Kami bertemu setiap hari saat proses syuting berlangsung dan tentu baik aku dan Baekhyun-ssi saling mengenal akrab satu sama lain."

"Hubungan kerja ini akhirnya berujung pada hubungan pertemanan yang baik. Aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang rekan kerja yang profesional dan aku juga mengenalnya sebagai teman yang menyenangkan. Umur kami terpaut satu tahun, ia sudah seperti kakak bagiku dan aku sangat menghormatinya."

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun. Hubungan ini hanya murni pertemanan dan semua pemberitaan yang beredar selama ini adalah kebohongan besar. Kami jelas tidak seperti itu."

Sekalipun tetap tenang dan tak berekspresi, Sehun tetap memberikan beberapa penekanan khusus pada pernyataan panjangnya hingga semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu dapat merasakan ketegasan dalam pernyataannya.

"Tidak ada perselingkuhan antara diriku dan Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Aku sangat sedih dengan beredarnya berita buruk tentang hubungan kami. Baekhyun-ssi telah menikah, aku bahkan mengenal Chanyeol-ssi dengan baik, aku tentu tidak akan mungkin melakukan tindakan tak bermoral seperti itu pada orang yang telah kuanggap seperti kakak sendiri."

Chanyeol mencibir dalam hati. Sehun mengenalnya baik seperti seorang musuh, mereka bertengkar berulang kali. Sehun bahkan telah merasakan kuatnya kepalan tangan Chanyeol. Benar-benar hubungan yang baik bukan?

Lalu siapa yang Sehun sebut kakak?

Baekhyun yang ia lecehkan, yang hampir ia perkosa andai saja Chanyeol tak datang. Tentu kata kakak tak pernah pantas Sehun sematkan pada diri Baekhyun.

"Aku juga menyesal dan merasa bersalah dengan pemberitaan yang sangat menyudutkan Baekhyun-ssi dan Chanyeol-ssi. Mereka baru saja menikah dan berita yang hanya bermula dari kesalahpahaman ini tentu akan berdampak pada hubungan mereka. Aku sangat menyesal."

Baekhyun menelan ludah takut. Sehun telah nampak selesai berbicara, namja tampan itu telah menjauhkan mikrofon di tangannya dan memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan pernyataannya. Baekhyun jelas bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia takut salah bicara. Tangannya gemetar dan getaran itu benar-benar terlihat saat ia mulai memegang mikrofon.

Semua orang menatapnya dan Baekhyun mulai dilanda kepanikan, keringat dingin telah mengalir dan beruntung Chanyeol dengan sigap ikut memegang mikrofon Baekhyun. Memberikan dukungan penuh lewat matanya.

_Percayalah pada dirimu sayang…_

Baekhyun terenyuh. Beberapa wartawan yeoja mulai menjerit dalam hati melihat sikap jantan Chanyeol yang amat sangat.

"Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Sehun-ssi. Kami bertemu di lokasi syuting karena kami berada dalam satu proyek drama yang sama. Kami tidak seperti yang selama ini diberitakan. Kami tidak menjalani hubungan diam-diam dan kami juga tidak berselingkuh."

Baekhyun tidak bohong. Meskipun suaranya terdengar gemetar seperti sedang menahan tangis, tapi ia tidak berbohong dan ia juga tidak menunjukan keraguan sedikitpun karena Baekhyun memang tengah menyampaikan suatu kebenaran.

Ia dan Sehun memang tak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun. Mereka hanya partner kerja, dan Baekhyun memang akui Sehun juga pernah menjadi partner seks sesaatnya saja. Tidak lebih karena Baekhyun juga tidak memiliki perasaan khusus apapun pada Sehun.

Para wartawan di depan mereka nampak sibuk dengan kamera, alat perekam dan catatan mereka. Mereka mulai mencerna pernyataan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang secara garis besar hampir sama intinya. Mereka menyangkal karena memang hal itulah yang terjadi. Baekhyun mulai bisa bernafas dengan normal saat telah berhasil mengeluarkan pernyataan.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau hebat.."

Pipi Baekhyun merona. Chanyeol memujinya dengan bisikan yang lembut dan tatapan mata yang menenangkan. Yeoja mungil itu terlihat jauh lebih baik. Ia kini mulai bisa tersenyum kearah kamera. Baekhyun yakin bahwa beberapa kamera yang mengarah padanya ini adalah kamera siaran langsung. Baekhyun tentu harus menjaga sikap sekalipun ia tak sadar jika sebelumnya ia gugup setengah mati.

Chanyeol merasa lega saat Baekhyun mulai bisa tersenyum kearah kamera. Setidaknya Baekhyun telah mulai bisa mengendalikan diri. Chanyeol tahu bahwa ini semua belum berakhir. Pernyataan seperti ini tak akan memuaskan publik begitu saja.

Sesi tanya jawab adalah yang terburuk.

"Sehun-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi bisakah kalian berdua jelaskan apa maksud dari pertemuan kalian di malam itu? Malam dimana seorang wartawan memergoki Baekhyun-ssi datang ke apartemen Sehun-ssi di malam hari."

Dada Baekhyun seketika berdenyut kencang, senyumnya perlahan luntur. Ia tentu tak mungkin membeberkan fakta bahwa alasan ia menemui Sehun saat itu dikarenakan ia sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol, karena mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol memanfaatkannya. Baekhyun tak ingin menjatuhkan harga diri Chanyeol dan ia tentu saja tak ingin menambah masalah baru.

Sehun tak melakukan apapun, ia nampak menunggu Baekhyun untuk menjawab sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan. Menatap yeoja itu lekat dan menyadari betapa gugupnya Luhan karena semua ini. Yeoja cantik itu sedari tadi diam. Ia tak melakukan apapun, hanya mematung.

"Mungkin Sehun-ssi bisa lebih dulu menjawab."

Baekhyun merasa dirinya selamat. Chanyeol datang seperti penyelamat untuknya. Andai saja Chanyeol tak meminta Sehun untuk berbicara lebih dulu mungkin saja semua mata wartawan itu tak akan berpaling sedikitpun dari Baekhyun. Tatapan yang menghakimi dan pertanyaan yang menyudutkan.

Chanyeol tak suka jika istrinya diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia juga tidak suka dengan cara Sehun yang tidak lebih dulu mengkonfirmasi pernyataan apa saja yang akan ia lempar ke publik. Sehun tidak memberitahu Chanyeol tentang skenario seperti apa yang akan ia lakukan di konferensi pers ini hingga Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apapun, mengeluarkan pernyataan yang membela Baekhyun.

"Aku yang mengundang Baekhyun-ssi ke apartemenku malam itu."

Baekhyun menahan napas, ia refleks menundukan kepalanya dan sebelah tangan Chanyeol segera mengenggam tangan kirinya yang ia letakan di atas pahanya sendiri. Memberikan kekuatan penuh untuk Baekhyun agar tetap tenang.

"Dan itu semua aku lakukan untuk yeoja disampingku ini. Xi Luhan"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya dan genggaman tangan Chanyeol semakin menguat.

"Kumohon tetap tenang." Bisik Chanyeol pelan dan beruntung Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya.

Yeoja mungil itu buru-buru memasang ekspresi datar. Ekspresi yang sempat ia pelajari pula sewaktu masih menjadi aktris. Chanyeol menghela napas pelan ditengah situasi riuh para wartawan yang mulai menggila. Mereka bahkan mulai mengabaikan protokoler yang ada dengan saling melemparkan pertanyaan berbeda secara bersamaan, hingga beberapa orang harus turun tangan untuk menenangkan mereka agar kembali memberikan pertanyaan satu persatu secara teratur.

Kehadiran Luhan yang naik ke podium dengan tangan yang digenggam erat oleh Sehun saja sudah membuat para wartawan terkejut, apalagi dengan pernyataan Sehun soal alasan ia mengundang Baekhyun karena Luhan.

Skenario macam apa lagi yang akan Sehun umbar? Semua wartawan mulai sibuk berspekulasi.

Chanyeol sangat yakin jika Sehun nantinya pasti akan menyebut nama Luhan. Ia tak mungkin tidak melakukan itu karena Luhan toh sudah hadir dalam konferensi pers ini. Hanya saja Chanyeol tak bisa memprediksikan kapan kiranya nama Luhan akan disebut dan sekarang ini Sehun telah menyebutnya.

Namja itu menyebut nama Luhan dengan begitu tenang dan santai sementara Luhan telah gelisah disampingnya. Sehun tersenyum lebar, seolah menyebut nama Luhan adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan saat ini. Ia tak memikirkan posisi Baekhyun yang terkejut setengah mati. Ia juga tak memikirkan posisi Chanyeol yang sibuk berfikir tentang langkah apa saja yang harus ia lakukan kedepannya.

Chanyeol tentu harus peka dan pandai membaca situasi ini. Sehun terlihat seperti memainkan teka-teki sejak awal dan kini jawaban teka-teki itu akan benar-benar diketahui publik.

"Aku menyangkal sepenuhnya berita tentang perselingkuhan yang mengatas namakan diriku dan Baekhyun-ssi. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya menyangkal berita tentang hubunganku dengan Xi Luhan."

Ruangan seketika hening, Sehun menjauhkan sedikit mikrofonnya dan menatap semua orang yang berada diruangan itu dan berakhir pada tatapan matanya kearah Luhan. Menyentuh tangan Luhan yang saling tertaut diatas meja hingga akhirnya namja tampan itu mengenggam tangan kiri Luhan lembut.

Semua orang terkejut dengan aksi Sehun, mereka dapat menyadari ada yang berbeda di jari Luhan dan Sehun. Sebuah cincin platina mengikat jari manis tangan kiri mereka.

"Kami bertemu dan dekat sewaktu aku masih sekolah di Beijing. Ia adalah seniorku di sekolah. Senior yang aku kagumi hingga sekarang. Kami telah bersama bahkan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk terjun di dunia hiburan yang sangat aku cintai ini."

"Kami telah resmi menikah di Beijing beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kami menikah secara agama, dan kami memang telah dikaruniai seorang putra."

Air mata Luhan sudah tak terbendung lagi. Yeoja cantik itu buru-buru menghapus air matanya disaat semua orang tengah sibuk dengan keterkejutan mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga tak luput dari rasa terkejut. Chanyeol berulang kali memperingati Baekhyun lewat tatapan matanya agar yeoja itu tetap tenang. Chanyeol tahu betul jika Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat berisik saat tengah terkejut.

Terlebih dengan pernyataan lantang Sehun yang kelewat berani. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa harus mengambil peran dalam konferensi pers ini. Konsentrasi para wartawan telah sepenuhnya teralih pada kenyataan bahwa Sehun dan Luhan telah menikah. Padahal Chanyeol sendiri yakin itu semua bohong. Mereka tak menikah.

Chanyeol harus kembali mengembalikan perhatian para pemburu berita itu padanya dan Baekhyun. Bukan karena ia tak ingin kalah dari Sehun atau apapun itu tapi tentu kalian ingat dengan tujuan utama Chanyeol menyetujui konferensi pers ini digelar bukan?

Ia ingin masalah selesai dan Baekhyun tak lagi dituding berselingkuh. Masalah hubungan Sehun dan Luhan tentu tidak menjadi urusan Chanyeol. Lagipula apa Sehun lupa dengan pertanyaan wartawan tadi?

Mereka ingin tahu apa yang menjadi alasan mengapa Baekhyun dan Sehun bertemu dan Sehun memang telah menjawabnya jika alasannya karena Luhan, tapi mengapa Sehun seolah menggantung jawabannya dengan sibuk menjelaskan tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan?

Chanyeol bahkan tak merasa perlu repot-repot datang ke konferensi pers ini jika akhirnya hanya harus menyaksikan Sehun dan Luhan mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka ke publik. Namja tampan bermarga Oh itu bahkan telah berusaha menghapus air mata Luhan, yeoja itu menangis tersedu dan benar-benar mengundang simpati. Chanyeol pikir Sehun lupa atau bahkan pura-pura lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa ia seharusnya memikirkan Baekhyun dan bertanggung jawab untuk meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman tentang berita perselingkuhan ini.

"Izinkan aku untuk melanjutkan pernyataan Sehun-ssi."

Drama Sehun dan Luhan seolah dipaksa selesai dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis saat hampir semua perhatian tengah tertuju padanya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Luhan sekilas.

"Sungguh aku iri pada pasangan disampingku ini, apa aku perlu memeluk istriku di depan kalian semua?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan para wartawan merespon lelucon yang Chanyeol lemparkan dengan tawa. Chanyeol tak berharap candaannya ini dapat membuat semua orang tertawa dengan tulus, tapi melihat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol lebih tenang.

"Kau tentu boleh memeluk Baekhyun-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi."

Entah siapa itu Chanyeol tak tahu. Seseorang melemparkan guyonan yang cukup keras, seseorang dari pihak wartawan tentu saja dan semuanya tergelak. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya enggan sambil tertawa sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dengan pipi yang merah.

"Aku tentu tidak akan mengumbar semuanya dihadapan kalian."

Chanyeol menolak dan para wartawan itu mendesah kecewa. Chanyeol juga mengerti perasaan istrinya saat ini. Baekhyun mungkin juga enggan mengumbar kemesraan seperti yang pasangan Sehun dan Luhan lakukan. Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dengan jarak tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat, dan Chanyeol tak ingin melakukan hal serupa. Ia hanya bercanda sebelumnya, lagipula Chanyeol hanya ingin kemesraannya dengan Baekhyun menjadi konsumsi pribadi saja.

Namun Chanyeol dapat melihat tatapan penuh harap dari beberapa wartawan didepannya. Baekhyun pernah menyebut istilah _fanservice_. Beberapa wartawan juga menyukainya dan Chanyeol pikir tak salah melakukan hal itu. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut di hadapan semua orang. Semua memekik kagum, hal sederhana memang namun tetap luar biasa romantis.

Mereka semua bisa melihat dengan jelas jika hanya ada satu kata yang menggambarkan pasangan pengusaha dan mantan aktris ini.

Bahagia.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun bahagia. Chanyeol selalu saja tampil di publik dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. Sekalipun tersenyum, hanya senyum tipis saja yang diumbar. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol bahkan telah mengeluarkan senyum idiotnya dihadapan kamera hanya karena Baekhyun seorang, dan senyum malu-malu Baekhyun juga tak bisa membohongi mereka bahwa yeoja mungil ini memang tengah jatuh cinta.

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Chanyeol benar-benar mencuri perhatian. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apapun saat Chanyeol telah bersuara. Sehun tak meragukan kecerdasan Chanyeol dalam membaca situasi. Tanpa diberitahu dan diberi arahan, Chanyeol dapat menebak dengan tepat kemana arah pernyataan Sehun sebelumnya akan berakhir.

"Seperti yang telah diketahui publik, aku dan istriku dipertemukan dalam perjodohan. Perjodohan yang identik dengan dua orang yang sebelumnya tak pernah dekat satu sama lain dan akupun pribadi merasakan hal itu dengan istriku."

"Tak banyak hal yang aku ketahui tentang istriku sebelumnya. Aku hanya mengenalnya sebagai putri dari salah satu rekan ayahku. Tapi hal itu tak membuatku buta dengan siapa sebenarnya istriku termasuk dengan orang-orang disampingnya."

"Aku berusaha mengakrabkan diri ditengah kesibukanku secara pribadi dan juga kesibukan istriku. Aku mengakrabkan diri dengan istriku demi memperkuat cinta dan kasih di hati kami dan aku juga mengakrabkan diri dengan orang-orang terdekat istriku."

"Termasuk Luhan-ssi salah satunya. Luhan-ssi adalah manager istriku sewaktu ia masih berkarir di dunia hiburan. Aku mengenalnya baik. Hubungan Luhan-ssi dan istriku telah terjalin layaknya saudara, saudara sekandung yang saling mendukung satu sama lain."

"Tak hanya Luhan-ssi, aku juga mengenal Sehun-ssi sebagai rekan kerja istriku sebelum akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Sehun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi berada dalam hubungan. Aku tidak mengerti seperti apa dunia hiburan ini karena aku tidak berada di dalamnya. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa alasan dibalik dirahasiakannya hubungan antara Luhan-ssi dan Sehun-ssi. Aku pun mempertanyakan hal itu pada istriku secara langsung."

"Aku akhirnya mengerti semuanya, aku mengerti posisi istriku yang terkadang menjadi penghubung antara keduanya dan perihal pertemuan istriku dan Sehun-ssi yang pada akhirnya menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, aku ingin menegaskan bahwa aku mengetahui pertemuan itu bahkan aku dengan kesadaranku memberikan izin pada istriku untuk datang ke apartemen Sehun-ssi."

Chanyeol tak berbohong soal kedatangan Baekhyun ke apartemen Sehun, tentu kalian ingat bukan? Sekalipun kejadian sebenarnya Chanyeol tak tahu pasti siapa yang akan didatangi Baekhyun kala itu tapi Chanyeol memang telah memberi izin.

Suasana hening, nampak serius mencerna pernyataan Chanyeol. Kharisma namja tampan itu membius mereka semua untuk fokus dan seolah tunduk.

"Aku percaya bahwa istriku tak melakukan apapun, hanya obrolan terkait dengan karir istriku yang baru saja berakhir dan bagaimana keadaan Luhan-ssi."

Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk paham. Namun Chanyeol yakin, tak akan mudah untuk membuat mereka semua puas. Seseorang melemparkan pertanyaan baru, lebih spesifik dan telinga Chanyeol sedikit sakit mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Mengapa kau memberikan izin untuk istrimu pergi ke apartemen seorang namja Chanyeol-ssi? Biar bagaimanapun kalian baru saja menikah, apa pantas Baekhyun-ssi datang ke apartemen orang lain di malam hari?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Chanyeol menoleh dan Sehun merasa perlu untuk membantu Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku ini temannya bukan orang lain."

Chanyeol ikut tertawa. Sehun kembali mengeluarkan lelucon. Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun, hal yang sama pun Luhan lakukan. Mereka seperti menyerahkan semua urusan konferensi pers ini pada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku berfikir tentu tak masalah jika aku memberikan izin untuk istriku mengunjungi temannya. Andai saja aku tak memiliki kesibukan di kantor, pasti aku akan ikut serta menemani istriku. Aku bahkan menjemput istriku di apartemen Sehun-ssi pada malam itu. Tentu kalian sudah tahu bukan?"

Keduanya nampak tenang. Pertanyaan menyudutkan tak berhenti sampai di situ. Para wartawan tahu betul bahwa baik Sehun dan Chanyeol akan terus berusaha menyangkal. Mereka telah menebak bahwa kedua namja itu telah saling bekerja sama untuk melindungi Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Padahal tidak, Sehun tetap dengan pemikirannya sendiri untuk membuat Luhan diterima oleh publik sementara Chanyeol tetap dengan misinya melindungi Baekhyun.

Mereka berada di perahu yang berbeda memang, tapi Sehun sangat beruntung karena Chanyeol dapat mengimbangi rencananya. Namja itu seolah dapat membaca pikirannya, apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang terarah pada rencana Sehun. Namja itu memang sangat pandai memahami situasi.

Sesi tanya jawab terus bergulir, suasanannya memang sedikit santai karena sesekali ada lelucon yang Chanyeol dan Sehun berikan sedang sisanya adalah keseriusan mereka dalam menjawab pertanyaan. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia merasa perlu berbicara. Ia menyentuh lengan Sehun pelan, memegang mikrofon yang memang disediakan untuknya lalu memberi isyarat pada Sehun jika ia juga perlu buka suara.

Sehun membulatkan matanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menolak Luhan untuk mengeluarkan pernyataan. Luhan bisa saja menjadi sasaran empuk para wartawan. Biarkan untuk sesi tanya jawab ini Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang disudutkan oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Namun Luhan menolak. Ia dapat melihat kegelisahan di wajah Baekhyun. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan orang yang telah ia anggap seperti saudari kandungnya itu terus disudutkan.

"Ini tentang kepulanganku ke Beijing.."

Keheningan menyergap. Chanyeol meletakan mikrofonnya perlahan dan memberi Luhan izin untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ini memang terdengar tak sopan tapi Luhan memang memotong perkataan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk berdebat dengan seorang wartawan yang menjengkelkan.

"Ini salahku karena tak memberi tahu Sehun-ssi soal kepulanganku ke Beijing, beberapa hari setelah Baekhyun-ssi dan Chanyeol-ssi menikah."

"Aku tentu tak seharusnya membuat suamiku khawatir dengan hal ini. Aku terlalu merindukan ibuku yang tengah sakit saat itu tanpa berfikir panjang. Tindakanku ini justru membuat suamiku kebingungan hingga ia harus bertanya pada Baekhyunnie.."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, ini jelas diluar dugaan Sehun. Luhan tak seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan sedetail itu bahkan harus menyinggung soal kepulangannya ke Beijing. Namun pengakuan Luhan atas dirinya membuat hati Sehun mendadak berbunga.

_Suamiku_..

Terasa sangat indah jika Luhan yang menyebutnya.

"Jika hanya ingin menanyakan kabar, haruskah Baekhyun-ssi datang ke apartemen Sehun-ssi di malam hari?"

Baekhyun meraih mikrofonnya cepat. Lebih cepat dibanding Chanyeol yang baru saja ingin bersuara.

"Luhan-ssi adalah orang terdekatku. Kami biasa mengobrol dan berbincang satu sama lain. Sekedar menanyakan kabar, sehingga aku tahu bagaimana Luhan-ssi menjalani harinya, sedang apa ia dan dimana ia berada karena aku selalu saja refleks bertanya padanya, baik itu lewat pesan singkat, telpon atau bertemu secara langsung."

" Siang itu Sehun-ssi menghubungiku dan ingin tahu tentang keadaan Luhan-ssi setelah aku resmi meninggalkan dunia entertainment. Terlebih setelah kepulangannya ke Beijing. Aku tidak mengerti alasan mengapa Luhan-ssi tak memberitahu kepergiannya pada Sehun-ssi. Namun aku berusaha berfikir positif."

"Sehun-ssi menelponku dengan nada khawatir. Aku memahami kekhawatirannya karena aku juga telah bersuami. Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana khawatirnya seorang suami terhadap istrinya."

" Kupikir hal tersebut tak bisa dibicarakan lewat telepon, dan Sehun-ssi juga berpendapat demikian. Jadi aku menyetujui undangannya datang ke apartemen."

Luhan menoleh dan ia mendapati Baekhyun membantunya. Ia jelas merasa terbantu, namun Luhan juga merasa menyesal. Ia menyesal telah mengabaikan Baekhyun sekalipun ia juga butuh waktu untuk berfikir.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia senang Baekhyun mengerti posisinya dan akhirnya bersuara. Sedangkan Sehun merasa Baekhyun tak berbeda dengan Luhan. Terlalu detail dalam mengutarakan alasannya.

"Itu berarti selama ini Baekhyun-ssi telah membantu Sehun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi membohongi publik?"

"Apakah berita perselingkuhan yang media simpulkan begitu saja tak termasuk kedalam upaya pembohongan publik?"

Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun kembali. Yeoja itu telah terpancing emosinya. Ia memang jelas tak suka dengan pertanyaan wartawan yang satu itu. Ia memang sudah sejak awal tak suka dengan semua pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Baekhyun, namun mungkin ini adalah yang paling menyebalkan. Tapi Baekhyun tentu harus bisa menahan emosinya.

Yeoja mungil itu mengerti. Melepas mikrofonnya dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. Andai saja hanya ada Chanyeol dihadapannya kali ini, Baekhyun mungkin sudah menerjang tubuh suaminya itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Ini hanya salah satu bentuk dari kesalahpahaman. Aku secara pribadi kembali meminta maaf atas tindakanku yang akhirnya mengundang kesalahpahaman. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat publik berfikiran negatif tentang hubunganku dan Baekhyun-ssi."

"Aku yang memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubunganku dan Luhan-ssi di publik karena beberapa alasan yang tak bisa kusebutkan. Tapi sekali lagi kutegaskan tak ada sedikitpun kebenaran dalam berita perselingkuhan itu."

Chanyeol cukup puas dengan kenyataan bahwa Sehun menepati janjinya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sedikit banyak juga ia membantu melindungi Baekhyun sedari tadi sekalipun Luhan tetap menjadi prioritasnya.

"Berita perselingkuhan ini hanyalah buntut dari tindakan seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Lagipula, Sehun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi turut hadir dalam pernikahan kami beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka tentu ikut berbahagia dengan pernikahan kami."

Chanyeol tak bermaksud menyinggung. Sungguh ia hanya ingin semua masalah selesai, ia menatap Baekhyun setelah pernyataan terakhirnya itu. Hingga dirasa cukup, konferensi pers inipun ditutup dengan permohonan maaf Sehun pada publik terutama fansnya yang kecewa dengan berita perselingkuhan itu, Sehun juga kembali mempertegas pernyataan perihal hubungan antara dirinya dan Luhan serta keberadaan si mungil Ziyu di tengah-tengah mereka.

Namun sekali lagi itu tak menjadi urusan Chanyeol karena nyatanya kini publik telah mendapat jawaban pasti darinya, Baekhyun, Sehun dan juga Luhan.

Terkadang sebuah drama panjang yang mengundang banyak kesalahpahaman dan air mata itu dapat selesai hanya dengan keseriusan untuk membuat pernyataan tegas. Entah itu menerima atau menolak, kedua pasangan ini nyatanya telah dapat belajar bahwa tak semudah itu melibatkan orang lain dalam sebuah rencana pribadi. Kesakitan itu pasti ada dan mereka semua kini telah merasakannya.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sehun tak ingin mengambil risiko mengebut dijalan raya disaat Luhan kini tengah duduk manis di sampingnya. Sesekali Sehun mencuri pandang, menatap Luhan yang sedang sibuk melamun sambil menopang dagunya dan menatap keluar jendela. Yeoja cantik itu berulang kali menghela napas.

Entah itu helaan napas karena rasa lega atau helaan napas karena rasa sedih. Sehun tidak mengerti. Suasana hening tercipta sedari tadi sejak mereka memasuki mobil. Sehun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Luhan pulang dan yeoja cantik itu tak menolak. Ia menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan tenang.

Sehun sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba Luhan menoleh. Namja tampan itu terlihat seperti seorang maling ayam yang kepergok oleh warga sedang melancarkan aksinya. Sehun berdehem singkat dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan lalu pura-pura fokus melihat jalan raya.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang lembut hingga membuat Sehun gugup.

"Ingin makan siang diluar?"

Sehun tak tahu apa saat ini tepat baginya untuk menawarkan makan siang bersama. Ini bahkan sudah lewat dari waktu makan siang dan Sehun merasa sangat lapar. Para wartawan tadi terlalu banyak bertanya hingga menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak. Waktu makan siang pun mereka lewati dengan menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan.

"Aku ingin makan dirumah saja, aku sudah belanja ke pasar kemarin. Aku akan memasak."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya canggung. Sedikit nelangsa saat mendengar penolakan halus Luhan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan santap siangnya nanti akan dilewati dengan kesendirian. Tanpa Luhan tentu saja. Pasti sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau ingin segera pulang?"

Nada bicara Sehun terdengar berbeda. Ia seperti sedang merengek pada Luhan dan yeoja cantik itu tahu jika namja disampingnya ini tak rela. Tak rela jika mereka langsung pulang, Sehun nampak sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan berdua saja sebelum mengantarnya pulang.

Kekecewaan semakin kental terasa di wajah Sehun saat Luhan telah menganggukan kepalanya. Memang tak ada lagi waktu berdua dengan Luhan. Sehun seharusnya sadar. Ia memang dimaafkan, tapi hal itu tak membuat Luhan dapat dengan mudah mau kembali hidup bersamanya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya pahit. Semua telah terlihat jelas. Mereka memang mengakui diri telah menikah di hadapan publik namun tidak menutup kemungkinan Luhan dapat langsung membuat berita gugatan cerai. Yeoja cantik itu bisa mengklaim telah berpisah dari Sehun pada media dan masalah pun selesai.

Toh mereka tak pernah bersama. Pernikahan mereka yang disebut tadi hanyalah pura-pura saja, begitupun dengan cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manis Luhan ini. Cincin ini baru Sehun berikan dua hari yang lalu. Sehun juga ikut membeberkan rencananya untuk mengaku di depan publik bahwa mereka adalah sepasang suami istri.

Hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, ini soal status Ziyu. Sehun sadar ia hidup dalam negara yang masih memegang adat ketimuran sekalipun tidak kental. Jika mereka tak mengaku menikah maka status Ziyu hanyalah anak yang lahir di luar pernikahan. Itu akan sangat menyakitkan sekalipun kenyataannya memang demikian.

Luhan menghela napas pelan. Terus mengamati detail cincin indah yang Sehun berikan. Pura-pura memang tapi tahukah kalian seberapa bahagia nya Luhan saat menerima cincin itu?

Sungguh Luhan merasa ia adalah yeoja yang paling beruntung. Ia tak yakin jika menikah dengan Sehun adalah takdir hidupnya nanti, tapi setidaknya dengan keberadaan cincin ini Luhan pernah merasakan status istri dari Sehun. Istri dalam arti sandiwara di depan publik.

Keduanya memilih terlarut dalam pemikiran masing-masing selama perjalanan. Sehun yang sibuk dengan pemikiran negatifnya soal Luhan yang belum tentu mau kembali menerimanya dan Luhan yang sibuk dengan cincin pemberian Sehun.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Luhan tersadar dan langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu, namun ia menyadari sesuatu. Sehun diam tak bergerak, kaku seperti batu. Namja tampan itu tak berniat sedikitpun membuka kunci pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan.

"Shixun tolong buka pintunya."

"Noona.."

Sehun menghela napas berat. Namja tampan itu membuka sabuk pengamannya dan mengarahkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. Luhan semakin mengenggam tas tangannya erat saat ia bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Sehun menerpa pipinya hingga akhirnya bibir mereka pun bertemu. Luhan tak menolak. Ia sempat merasakan ketegangan, namun perlakuan lembut Sehun yang mengelus pipinya membuatnya kembali rileks.

Tangan Sehun mulai bergerak kearah dagu Luhan. Sedikit menarik dagu runcing yeoja cantik itu hingga belah bibirnya terbuka. Luhan refleks langsung menyentuh dada Sehun dan meremas kemejanya saat Sehun mulai mendorong lidahnya masuk.

Luhan dapat merasakan Sehun menghisap bibirnya. Melumat bibirnya bahkan sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya mesra hingga suhu tubuh Luhan naik dibuatnya. Intensitas ciuman mereka pun semakin lama semakin naik. Namun Luhan dapat merasakan perbedaan yang nyata dalam tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun kali ini.

Tak seperti biasanya, Sehun tak biasanya memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti ini. Sehun terbiasa menuntaskan hasratnya yang menggebu dalam ciumannya yang kasar. Luhan telah terbiasa mendapati bibirnya akan membengkak merah karena ciuman Sehun yang kelewat brutal. Namun kali ini tidak.

Lumatan Sehun tak membuatnya kesakitan. Gigitan Sehun tak membuat bibirnya terluka. Luhan seolah dipaksa pada kenyataan bahwa Sehun telah kembali menjadi sosok Shixun, juniornya di masa sekolah yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut sekalipun tengah dalam puncak gairah.

Mata Luhan mulai memanas. Ia menepuk dada Sehun pelan saat kebutuhan oksigen benar-benar telah mendesak dirinya untuk segera melepaskan semua gairah ini. Sehun mengerti dan akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibirnya meskipun enggan. Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan lembut dengan ibu jarinya yang besar hingga tak ada lagi salivanya yang tercecer disana.

"Apa sudah waktunya?"

Apa sudah waktunya mereka berpisah? Entahlah hanya ada pikiran negatif seperti itu yang memenuhi kepala Sehun.

Luhan akhirnya tersadar dari fantasinya yang masih berkelana kemana-mana hanya karena ciuman Sehun. Ia memang sempat berfantasi bahkan bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya namun hal itu tak membuat Luhan mengerti maksud Sehun. Luhan bahkan bisa merasakan keresahan yang Sehun alami.

Namja tampan bermarga Oh itu menatapnya sendu dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

"Shixun.."

"Hm?"

Sehun seolah terperangkap dalam indahnya mata Luhan. Mata seindah berlian itu memang telah membuatnya kagum sejak dulu.

"Mengapa berfikir seperti itu? Kau tidak ingin menemaniku makan siang?"

Sehun sempat mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Luhan terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Sekarang parkirkan mobilmu dengan benar dan segeralah turun. Aku butuh waktu untuk memasak."

Makan siang bersama tentu tak buruk, justru sangat baik karena sebelumnya Sehun pun menawarkan hal yang sama. Terlebih sudah lama Sehun tak menikmati masakan Luhan yang sangat lezat. Setidaknya Sehun masih punya waktu bersama Luhan walaupun hanya untuk menemaninya makan siang. Namja itu akhirnya tertawa. Mengelus kepala Luhan sayang lalu segera memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar. Setelah itu mulai mengikuti langkah anggun Luhan yang telah memasuki rumah mungilnya.

"Mama pulang.."

Ziyu tahu betul jika ini adalah suara merdu ibunya. Ia segera beranjak dari sofa dan berlari kearah pintu. Mendapati Luhan tengah tersenyum, bocah mungil itu langsung berlari kearah sang mama.

"MAMA!"

Luhan langsung merentangkan tangannya dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar berlutut. Memeluk Ziyu erat setelah jagoan kecilnya itu menubrukan tubuhnya ke pelukan Luhan.

"Mama lama sekali.."

Luhan tertawa pelan. Mengusap kepala Ziyu sayang saat putra kecilnya itu sibuk mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka. Ziyu pasti kesepian di rumah tanpa Luhan. Semenjak pindah ke Seoul, Ziyu berubah menjadi anak yang manja. Selalu bergelayut di lengan Luhan, selalu menangis saat Luhan tak ada disampingnya dan selalu saja ingin memeluk Luhan.

Mungkin ini semacam akumulasi kerinduan yang Ziyu rasakan mengingat ia dulu tinggal jauh dari mamanya. Ia tinggal di Beijing dan Luhan di Seoul. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan hanya pulang sebulan sekali. Oleh karena itu Ziyu berubah menjadi manja sekarang. Hanya ingin mama berada disampingnya.

"Maafkan Mama, Mama punya urusan penting tadi. Tapi sekarang sudah selesai."

Jelas Luhan dan Ziyu nampak tidak peduli dengan penjelasan sang mama. Mata jernih yang serupa dengan mata Luhan itu membola saat menyadari bahwa sang mama tidak sendirian. Seorang namja tampan berdiri tak jauh darinya dan menatapnya sendu.

"Mama.."

Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang tengah berdiri kalut dibelakangnya. Namja tampan itu sadar jika rumah Luhan berarti rumah Ziyu juga. Masuk ke rumah Luhan berarti ia akan menemui Ziyu dan Sehun benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa.

Ia benar-benar ingin memeluk tubuh mungil putranya itu sama seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan. Ia juga ingin disambut sedemikian cerianya oleh Ziyu sama seperti yang Luhan rasakan dan yang terpenting, ia ingin Ziyu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Papa'_ sama seperti Ziyu memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _'Mama'_.

Namun seketika semua keinginan itu lenyap saat Sehun mendapati tatapan bingung Ziyu. Bocah kecil itu nampaknya bingung dengan keberadaan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Hati Sehun berdenyut sakit.

"Mama, paman ini.."

Ziyu bahkan tak mengenalinya. Anak yang baru saja diakui Sehun sebagai anaknya di depan publik tadi bahkan tak mengenali Sehun sebagai ayahnya.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya kearah Ziyu dan entah apa yang sebelumnya telah telah terjadi, Ziyu tiba-tiba saja terkejut. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata yang membulat.

"Papa.."

Dunia Sehun seketika runtuh. Air matanya telah tumpah tanpa bisa ia tahan saat bocah berusia lima tahun itu telah berjalan kearahnya dan tersenyum manis. Kaki Sehun melemas. Ia jatuh berlutut di hadapan Ziyu, menarik tubuh mungil Ziyu dalam pelukannya.

"P-putraku.."

"Papa.."

Luhan tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Air matanya telah menetes haru saat melihat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumi kepala Ziyu. Ziyu tetap diam, tangan mungilnya balas memeluk tubuh Sehun. Ia tersenyum lucu lalu menggerak-gerakan kepalanya nyaman di dada Sehun, senang sekali rasanya dapat merasakan pelukan hangat sang papa yang telah ia rindukan sejak lama.

Bocah mungil itu bahkan tak memiliki air mata sedikitpun untuk ia keluarkan. Baginya menangis adalah tanda bersedih, dan ia tidak sedang bersedih. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang, doanya setiap malam terkabul. Ia hanya ingin tinggal bersama sang Mama dan mendapati sang Papa telah pulang kerumah, dan sekarang semua itu telah terjadi.

Ia memang masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami semuanya dan Sehun semakin dibuat terharu dengan kenyataan bahwa putranya itu dapat menerimanya bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan papa. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Ziyu. Hatinya hangat saat melihat binar kebahagiaan di mata Ziyu dan senyum lebarnya.

Luhan memang mewariskan porsi yang cukup banyak untuk rupa Ziyu secara keseluruhan namun Sehun tahu pasti jika senyum itu miliknya.

"Papa akhirnya pulang. Selamat datang Papa."

Sehun sempat mengerjapkan matanya bingung, namun kata-kata lugu Ziyu membuat hatinya terenyuh.

"Mama bilang Papa sedang pergi, pergi untuk urusan penting demi membahagiakan Ziyu. Jika sudah saatnya maka Papa akan pulang, karena itu Ziyu sabar menunggu Papa pulang. Sekarang Papa sudah pulang. Selamat datang Papa."

Sehun kembali meneteskan air mata harunya, terlebih setelah ia mendengar perkataan Luhan yang semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa kebahagiaan memang telah memeluk tubuhnya sekarang.

"Kau tidak akan berfikir untuk pergi dari kami lagi bukan? Shixun Papa.."

Sehun kini tahu dengan pasti bahwa sekeras apapun cobaan yang menerpa kehidupan mereka di masa lalu dan masa sekarang, Luhan pada akhirnya tetaplah yeoja yang ia kagumi sepenuh hati, tetaplah yeoja yang lemah lembut dan baik hati, serta tetaplah yeoja yang ia cintai sampai mati.

Luhan akan senantiasa memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri dan Sehun kini akan belajar untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Tak ada yang bisa menjamin akhir yang bahagia dari sebuah hubungan dan keduanya kini telah memahami hal itu. Tak ada indikator pasti yang dapat menjadi kebahagian dalam berumah tangga karena yang dibutuhkan hanyalah membina hubungan yang sehat. Maka dari hubungan yang sehat itulah kebahagiaan akan muncul.

Luhan sadar betul jika perpisahan adalah akhir dari setiap hubungan dan hal itu tak pernah bisa dihindari. Tapi ia kini percaya jika hanya mautlah yang ia harapkan bisa memisahkan dirinya dan Sehun. Ia mencintai namja itu dan tak pernah ingin kehilangannya. Hanya kebahagiaan dengan Sehun yang mampu membuatnya tenang dan Luhan tak akan pernah sanggup hidup tanpanya.

Sehun perlahan bangkit dan membawa Ziyu dalam gendongannya. Menghampiri Luhan yang telah berdiri dari posisinya sedari tadi. Mencium kening yeoja cantik itu lembut dan ikut merangkul tubuhnya hingga mereka berada dalam satu bingkai keluarga yang utuh.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan…"

"Aku mencintaimu Shixun.."

"Aku juga mencintai Papa dan Mama.."

Luhan tergelak. Sehun pun demikian. Ziyu tersenyum lucu lalu mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya sayang. Tentu saja kini Ziyu adalah prioritas utama mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Mama, siapa sebenarnya paman cokelat itu?"_

_._

_._

"_Paman cokelat adalah Papa, sayang.."_

_._

_._

"_Benarkah?! Papa adalah paman cokelat? Mama kapan Papa akan pulang, ajak Papa pulang Ma.."_

_._

_._

"_Pasti sayang, Mama akan mengajak Papa pulang.."_

_._

_._

_._

**For the two of us, home isn't a place**

**It is a person**

**And we're finally home **

-Stephanie Perkins-

.

.

.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Satu minggu telah berlalu pasca konferensi pers digelar, Chanyeol menghela napas pelan dan mulai mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi ia tonton. Ia hanya sedang memantau perkembangan dunia hiburan lewat program berita infotaiment. Sudah beberapa jam dan beberapa acara terlewati dan Chanyeol tak menemukan satupun berita tak menyenangkan menyangkut dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Masih jelas teringat di benak Chanyeol tentang beragam upaya yang ia gunakan dahulu untuk meredam berita tersebut dan tak menemui hasil, hingga ia akhirnya memenuhi undangan Sehun untuk melakukan konferensi pers. Tentu Chanyeol sadar betul bahwa keputusannya untuk bergabung dengan Sehun memang tak salah. Beberapa jam setelah konferensi pers digelar semua media ramai memberitakan soal pernyataan mereka.

Tentang berita perselingkuhan yang telah mereka sangkal dan masih banyak lagi. Satu hari berlalu dan berita itu masih memanas. Chanyeol masih bisa mendapati wajahnya dan wajah Baekhyun terpampang jelas di _headline_ berita _online._ Semua berita _infotaiment _beramai-ramai menyiarkan ini dan memutar ulang kembali rekaman konferensi pers.

Baekhyun sempat uring-uringan dibuatnya. Tapi hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Keesokan harinya, tepatnya pada hari kedua, berita tentang perselingkuhan ini telah lenyap. Tak ada satupun media yang memberitakan hal tersebut. Kalaupun ada mereka akan memilih untuk memberitakan sisi positif dari berita tersebut, mengakui bahwa spekulasi negatif para pemburu berita dan netizen sebelumnya itu salah besar.

Chanyeol memang benar-benar patut memuji Sehun. Sebagai seorang _spin doctor_, Sehun memang patut diandalkan. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan masalah, meluruskan semua berita negatif yang menyudutkan Baekhyun sekalipun Chanyeol sendiri pun tak dapat menjamin apakah pandangan negatif itu akan tetap melekat pada istrinya atau tidak, karena hal itu adalah hak pribadi masing-masing orang. Tapi yang terpenting bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun telah jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

"Yeollo.."

"Hm?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, menepuk sisi sofa yang kosong disebelahnya dan tanpa ragu Baekhyun langsung mengambil posisi disana. Menyelinap masuk kedalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin makan es krim."

"Kau punya banyak di kulkas sayang."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di perut Chanyeol dan menatap suaminya manja. Chanyeol tahu betul jika sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun pasti memiliki sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Suapi aku."

"Aish kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi Baekboo."

"Yeollo kumohon.."

Baekhyun memang pandai memanfaatkan situasi. Chanyeol terlalu lemah dengan _puppy eyes_ itu. Namja tampan yang sempat menolak keinginan manja Baekhyun pun akhirnya beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur. Baekhyun tersenyum puas, sibuk terkikik geli saat telah berhasil mengerjai sang suami.

Ini memang hanya akal-akalannya saja. Ia hanya ingin memberi Chanyeol pelajaran karena kemarin namja itu lembur sampai hampir tengah malam tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu. Tak tahukah namja itu jika Baekhyun sekarang ini tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak jika tanpa Chanyeol disisinya?

Yeoja mungil itu bahkan menunggu Chanyeol pulang dengan perasaan khawatir dan akhirnya tertidur di sofa. Baekhyun terbangun di ranjangnya yang empuk tadi pagi dengan leher dan punggung yang sakit. Ini pasti efek dari posisi tidurnya di sofa. Untuk itulah Baekhyun bertingkah manja seharian ini dan meminta Chanyeol melakukan banyak hal.

Chanyeol telah kembali dengan satu cup kecil es krim strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa dan menyodorkan es krimnya pada sang istri. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin cup yang lebih besar."

"Makan yang kecil dulu. Aku bahkan tak yakin kau bisa menghabiskan es krim cup besar sendirian."

"Tapi Yello, aku yakin bisa menghabiskannya."

"Baekboo.."

"Kalau aku makan yang kecil, nanti persedian es krim yang cup kecil akan habis. Kalau sudah begitu, aku tidak memiliki persedian es krim untuk kubawa pergi saat kita sedang jalan-jalan. Jadi ambilkan aku cup yang besar Yeollo.."

Baekhyun tentu punya seribu satu alasan panjang untuk membuat Chanyeol menuruti keinginannya. Yeoja mungil itu kembali tersenyum puas saat Chanyeol kembali beranjak menuju dapur setelah hendak menghela napas kasar.

"Cup besar untuk Ratu Byun yang cantik."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, Chanyeol sengaja menambahkan potongan buah strawberry segar diatas es krim yang Baekhyun minta. Baekhyun tentu tak menolak buah strawberry itu, namun berhubung ia sedang dalam mood 'mari mengerjai Chanyeollo' yeoja mungil itupun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa ada buah strawberry diatasnya?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Jika kau tidak suka aku akan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada persediaan buah strawberry milikmu di kulkas."

Mata Baekhyun membola.

"Jangan Yeollo!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Mengusap kepala Baekhyun gemas. Ia tahu jika sedari tadi Baekhyun berusaha mengerjainya dan soal membuang persediaan buah strawberry Baekhyun di kulkas tentu itu hanya bercanda. Chanyeol tak mungkin membuang semuanya, ia mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli buah kesukaan Baekhyun itu, harganya tak murah tentu saja.

Baekhyun kembali menyelinap kedalam lengan Chanyeol saat namja itu telah kembali mendudukan tubuh tegapnya di sofa. Bergelayut manja.

"Jangan dibuang Yeollo.."

"Tidak sayang, hanya bercanda."

Chanyeol tersenyum kalem dan memberikan sendok yang ia bawa pada Baekhyun. Dengan manjanya Baekhyun menolak sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Suapi aku Yeollo."

Tolong ingatkan Chanyeol untuk sebisa mungkin menahan hasratnya agar tidak mudah menyerang Baekhyun yang kerap kali mengeluarkan ekspresi menggemaskan seperti ini. Chanyeol lemah saat Baekhyun telah bersikap manja seperti ini.

Yeoja mungil itu masih menikmati es krimnya. Sesekali ia akan memaksa Chanyeol untuk ikut menikmati es krim itu dan Chanyeol tentu tak bisa menolak. Lagipula semenjak menikah dengan Baekhyun, namja tampan bermarga Park itu telah bisa menerima hal apapun yang menyangkut strawberry. Termasuk sabun cuci piring dan pengharum lantai mereka yang beraroma strawberry.

Sesekali pula Baekhyun terlihat sibuk membalas pesan seseorang yang masuk lewat ponsel canggihnya, tetap fokus sekalipun tak mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih setia menyuapinya dengan es krim.

"Siapa?"

"Luhaen!"

Baekhyun memekik senang. Tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Chanyeol mengangguk paham sembari bersyukur dalam hati. Baekhyun telah melewati masa-masa terburuknya setelah ia dilanda rasa bersalah yang amat sangat pada yeoja cantik itu.

Selepas turun dari podium konferensi pers, Chanyeol memberikan waktu yang cukup luas untuk istrinya dan Luhan berbicara satu sama lain. Beruntung Sehun mengizinkan Luhan menemui Baekhyun karena Luhan pun juga memintanya.

Bahkan sebelum berbicara, keduanya bahkan telah menangis dan berpelukan, suasana haru melingkupi keduanya yang saling melempar kata maaf satu sama lain. Tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih mungil terlihat sedikit tenggelam di dada Luhan. Yeoja cantik itu memeluk Baekhyun sayang dan mereka pun akhirnya bisa mendamaikan hati mereka.

Sekalipun kini akhirnya Luhan harus pergi sementara waktu ke Beijing untuk meresmikan hubungannya dengan Sehun dalam ikatan pernikahan, Baekhyun tetap turut bahagia.

Chanyeol pun demikian, ia turut mengucapkan selamat setelah Sehun memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pergi ke Beijing beberapa hari lalu. Namja itu bahkan kini memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Namja itu menghubunginya lewat sambungan telepon, dan bercerita banyak hal.

"_Hyung, aku akan pergi ke Beijing. Aku akan menikahi Luhan Noona. Doakan aku Hyung."_

Tak sadarkah Sehun jika dahulu ia bahkan melemparkan vas bunga kearah Chanyeol? Saling memaki satu sama lain dan setelah semuanya sudah selesai, setelah maaf telah terucap dan Chanyeol hanya menyahutinya dengan kata 'ya', Sehun bahkan langsung bertingkah seolah tak memiliki dosa masa lalu.

Mungkin Chanyeol memang pribadi yang kelewat kaku dan Sehun adalah pribadi yang kelewat dinamis. Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol bersyukur hubungannya telah membaik, biar bagaimanapun memiliki musuh walau hanya satu orang saja tentu adalah hal yang buruk, sehingga Chanyeol tetap menanggapi hal itu dengan santai bahkan ikut memberikan nasihat yang langsung diamini oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol berharap Sehun dan Luhan dapat berbahagia di Beijing sana. Tidak perlu kembali Korea Selatan. Chanyeol tak bisa bayangkan jika Baekhyun dan Sehun bertemu lagi, sekalipun bersama dirinya dan Luhan tapi tetap saja Chanyeol harus waspada. Ingat, sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat overprotektif. Terlebih untuk istrinya yang menggemaskan itu.

Senyum bahagia kembali terlihat di bibir tipisnya saat Luhan mengirimkan sesuatu dalam pesan chatnya. Figur Luhan dan Sehun dalam satu bingkai keluarga yang utuh. Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan tuksedo hitamnya sementara Luhan tampil luar biasa cantik dengan gaun putihnya yang menjuntai kebawah. Si kecil Ziyu duduk diantara mereka dan Baekhyun luar biasa iri setelah melihat pesan yang Luhan sempat sematkan pada foto yang baru saja dikirimnya.

_Bersiap untuk kehamilanku yang kedua Baekhyunnie~ segeralah menyusul~_

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia ingin hamil. Ia ingin seorang bayi sama seperti yang sebentar lagi Luhan dapatkan. Otaknya mulai memikirkan sesuatu hingga ia mendapati ada sesuatu yang mungkin merujuk pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang tengah mengandung.

Ia selalu ingin dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ia juga semakin manja pada Chanyeol dan semakin menyukai makanan manis seperti es krim misalnya. Baekhyun berfikir bahwa itu semua adalah tanda-tanda itu mengisyaratkan bahwa ia memang tengah hamil.

"Yeollo, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat menyukai es krim. Apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan polos istrinya. Ia berkata akhir-akhir ini sangat menyukai es krim padahal sebelumnya ia bahkan sangat menggilai es krim.

"Apa itu berarti aku hamil Yeollo?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Chanyeol menatapnya serius sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol segera meletakan cup es krim milik Baekhyun dan menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau merasakan tanda-tanda bahwa kau hamil?"

"Apa orang hamil selalu merasa mual, Yeollo?"

Tak seharusnya memang menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan baru. Baekhyun hanya berharap Chanyeol akan menjawab iya.

"Mungkin sayang, aku juga tidak mengerti."

Sungguh Baekhyun tak mengharapkan jawaban mengambang seperti itu.

"Tanyakan pada Yoora eonni, Yeollo. Apakah aku ini hamil atau tidak."

"Aish, noonaku itu bukan seorang dokter, Baekboo."

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya pelan. Ia tahu betul jika Yoora, kakak Chanyeol adalah seorang pembaca berita. Bukan seorang dokter. Tapi mengapa hanya nama Yoora yang terlintas di benak Baekhyun. Apa ini karena Yoora telah memiliki seorang putri cantik yang sangat menggemaskan? Tentu Yoora tahu bagaimana tanda-tanda kehamilan karena ia mungkin mengalaminya.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa mual sama sekali, apa itu berarti aku tidak hamil?" Baekhyun mulai mendesah kecewa

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia seperti itu bukan karena ia membenarkan pertanyaan Baekhyun soal ia tidak hamil, ia seperti itu karena ia tak ingin Baekhyun merasa kecewa. Yeoja cantik itu telah menundukan kepalanya dan memilin ujung kaus longgarnya. Chanyeol tahu alasan mengapa Baekhyun seperti ini. Beberapa hari berlalu setelah mereka melewati malam-malam yang panas dan menggairahkan, Chanyeol selalu saja mengutarakan keinginan bahwa ia ingin cepat mendapat momongan.

Usia mereka tak lagi muda dan Chanyeol tak ingin menunda keinginan untuk memiliki anak. Untuk itulah mereka rutin melakukan hubungan intim. Chanyeol selalu saja bersemangat sejak malam pertama mereka dan ia tak menyangka jika Baekhyun mungkin cukup terbebani dengan hal itu.

Baekhyun selalu saja mengaitkan sesuatu yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sebagai salah satu tanda bahwa ia telah mengandung. Termasuk dengan masalah es krim ini. Padahal Chanyeol tahu betul jika hal tersebut terlalu konyol untuk disebut sebagai tanda kehamilan, Baekhyun bahkan telah menyukai es krim sejak lama.

Terlebih dengan foto yang baru saja Luhan kirim. Meskipun Baekhyun tak memberi tahunya, Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas foto itu di ponsel Baekhyun karena posisi Baekhyun yang bersandar di dadanya. Ia juga melihat pesan Luhan yang berkata jika ia tengah menanti anak kedua.

Oh Sehun itu memang sangat beruntung, Chanyeol yakin sekali jika namja itu menghamili Luhan di tengah permasalahan yang mereka hadapi karena waktu satu minggu Chanyeol yakini tak akan cukup untuk Luhan mengetahui kehamilannya. Padahal Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi Baekhyun belum juga hamil.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak-tidak, ia sehat dan sepenuhnya jantan. Ini tentu bukan karena kualitas spermanya yang buruk dan kualitas sperma Sehun yang lebih baik. Chanyeol yakin jika ia tentu lebih prima saat bercinta jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun. Terbukti dengan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun selalu menjerit meminta lebih saat Chanyeol tengah mendesak miliknya di bawah sana.

Sungguh pikiran Chanyeol mendadak jadi kotor dengan sendirinya. Ia bahkan tak sadar dengan hal itu

"Kau sudah datang bulan?"

Baekhyun refleks langsung menatap kearah celananya. Ia mendesah pelan dan melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"Aku baru saja datang bulan tadi pagi Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memang tidak hamil. Menjadi manja dan menyukai es krim bukanlah tanda kehamilan. Chanyeol segera merengkuh kembali tubuh Baekhyun. Menyadarkan kepala yeoja mungil tersayangnya itu di dadanya yang bidang.

"Yeollo kapan aku hamil?"

"Secepatnya jika Tuhan mengizinkan sayang, kita harus tetap berusaha dan berdoa."

"Aku sudah berdoa dan kita sudah berusaha, kau bahkan melakukannya dengan berbagai macam gaya."

Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun dapat mengatakan hal intim seperti itu dengan begitu frontalnya. Chanyeol merasa malu sendiri. Ia menggaruk pipinya canggung sementara Baekhyun masih sibuk merajuk. Namja Park itu bahkan lupa jika ia sempat berfikir soal kualitas spermanya tadi.

"Jangan pernah mengeluh seperti itu, bagaimana Tuhan mau mempercayakan seorang malaikatnya hadir di tengah-tengah kita jika kau sudah mengeluh seperti ini. Waktu masih panjang sayang, kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk terus berusaha dan aku yakin Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang lebih indah nantinya."

"Akan ada saatnya kita punya keturunan nanti dan selagi menunggu hal itu, kita bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk menumbuhkan perasaan cinta satu sama lain."

Baekhyun mendengarkannya dengan seksama, hanya saja ada kata-kata Chanyeol yang sedikit mengganggunya.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu Yeollo."

Ia cukup salah paham dengan kalimat menumbuhkan perasaan cinta satu sama lain. Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, kembali memberi Baekhyun pengertian hingga akhirnya yeoja mungil itu mengerti jika Tuhan mungkin tengah memberi mereka waktu untuk terus memadu kasih sebelum akhirnya mereka memiliki seorang buah hati.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun sayang, mereka telah terlarut dalam suasana romantis yang amat sangat. Membiarkan es krim cup besar milik Baekhyun tergeletak mencair di meja tanpa peduli, mereka saling menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain hingga Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu.

Cincin pernikahan yang ia berikan untuk Baekhyun tak berada di tempatnya.

"Mengapa kau menggunakan cincin kita di jari tengahmu sayang?"

"Oh.. sedikit longgar saat aku mengenakannya di jari manisku Yeollo, jadi kugunakan di jari tengah agar tak mudah lepas."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Ia yakin betul jika cincin pernikahan itu dahulu sangat pas di jari manis tangan kiri Baekhyun. Tapi mengapa kini terasa longgar?

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran. Tak biasanya Chanyeol bersikap demikian, ia tak mudah untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Sekalipun cincin pernikahan sangat penting bagi mereka, namun Baekhyun sedikit heran dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol juga peduli dengan posisi cincin tersebut. Keningnya sampai berkerut seperti itu mungkin suatu hal yang serius.

Chanyeol sadar telah membuat Baekhyun khawatir, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengecup telapak tangan Baekhyun mesra dan tersenyum. Ia tak seharusnya mempermasalahkan ini hanya saja ia mungkin terlalu mempercayai sesuatu.

"Apa apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang."

"Tapi-"

"Kau harus lebih banyak makan sayang, jangan sampai jari-jarimu ini mengurus. Cincin yang dahulu kurasa sangat pas di jari manismu saja kini telah longgar. Aku mungkin harus membelinya yang baru."

Sungguh ini terdengar berlebihan. Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa Yeollo? Apa aku salah jika aku mengenakan cincinku di jari tengah?"

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Ia hanya terlalu percaya pada sebuah buku di perpustakaan kampusnya sewaktu di luar negeri. Buku berbahasa Inggris itu begitu menarik, membahas tentang beberapa filosofi yang salah satunya terkait dengan masalah cincin ini. Mungkin ini hanya mitos dan Chanyeol heran mengapa ia terlalu terpengaruh dengan filosofi itu.

"Sewaktu kuliah dahulu, aku menemukan buku yang sangat menarik. Dalam buku itu tertulis alasan mengapa cincin pernikahan selalu tersemat di jari manis sayang. Aku mempercayai alasan itu dan terlalu terhanyut olehnya hingga aku sedikit kecewa saat kau menggunakan cincin pernikahan kita di jari tengahmu."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia refleks langsung mencabut cincinnya dan meletakannya kembali di jari manis. Chanyeol dapat melihat jika cincin itu memang sedkit longgar di jari manis Baekhyun.

"Tidak sayang, ini terlalu berlebihan.."

"Ceritakan Yeollo, kumohon."

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan dan mulai bercerita. Adakah salah satu dari kalian mengetahui alasan di balik cincin yang selalu tersemat di jari manis? Terlebih itu cincin pernikahan.

Kesepuluh jari yang kita miliki ini ternyata memiliki arti. Chanyeol memahami hal itu dari buku yang dibacanya. Sepasang ibu jari melambangkan kedua orang tua, sepasang jari telunjuk melambangkan saudara, sepasang jari manis berarti sepasang suami dan istri. Serta sepasang jari kelingking yang berarti anak atau keturunan. Chanyeol mulanya hanya menyangka ini sebagai sebuah lelucon. Ia meremehkan bahan bacaannya dan tak menyangka jika ia mau membaca buku yang penuh dengan filosofi-filosofi cinta ini.

Namun Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apapun saat ia bahkan telah dengan lugunya mempraktekan apa yang tercantum dalam buku itu. Ia menghadapkan kedua jari jemarinya di kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain lalu mempertemukan jari-jemarinya itu. Ibu jari dengan ibu jari, telunjuk dengan telunjuk dan seterusnya sesuai dengan instruksi dalam buku tersebut.

Jari tengah yang tidak melambangkan apapun di lipat masuk ke dalam. Hingga hanya menyisakan ibu jari, telunjuk, jari manis, dan kelingking yang saling menempel. Jari tengah ini diibaratkan sebagai sebuah jembatan. Pemisah antara ibu jari yang melambangkan orang tua dan telunjuk yang melambangkan saudara dengan jari manis yang melambangkan pasangan suami istri dan kelingking yang melambangkan anak.

Ini semacam simbol bahwa saat telah menikah, kita akan terpisah dengan orang tua dan saudara. Bukan terpisah dalam arti sebenarnya tapi terpisah dalam arti bahwa kita memiliki tanggung jawab baru bersama pasangan dan anak-anak kelak nantinya.

Chanyeol masih berusaha fokus pada buku bacaannya. Hingga instruksi selanjutnya pun ia lakukan. Dalam posisi ini, pertama Chanyeol memisahkan kedua ibu jarinya, lalu berlanjut pada kedua telunjuknya. Sungguh bukanlah hal yang sulit. Hingga sampai pada saat Chanyeol berusaha memisahkan kedua jari manisnya ia mengalami kesulitan.

Sekuat tenaga ia melakukan hal itu, sekuat tenaga ia memisahkan jari manisnya satu sama lain, dan sekuat tenaga pula otaknya memerintahkan kedua jari manisnya itu untuk berpisah satu sama lain namun tetap tak bisa, disaat Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah memisahkan jari kelingkingnya. Chanyeol terperangah dengan kenyataan itu terlebih setelah membaca kelanjutan dari bukunya bahwa jari manis melambangkan suami dan istri yang tidak terpisahkan. Diharapkan mereka tak akan pernah berpisah satu sama lain sekuat apapun masalah yang terjadi, mereka akan tetap bersama.

"Untuk alasan itulah cincin pernikahan disematkan di jari manis, agar tak terpisah sesuai dengan filosofinya."

Mata Baekhyun telah berkaca-kaca, selagi Chanyeol menjelaskan tadi, Baekhyun bahkan mempraktekan apa yang ia katakan dan benar saja kedua jari manisnya benar-benar tak terpisah. Baekhyun tak pernah menyadari jika ada hal sesederhana dan sekecil ini ternyata dapat bermakna begitu besar.

Sungguh Baekhyun berharap kedua jari manisnya ini melambangkan dirinya dan Chanyeol. Sekuat apapun badai masalah yang berusaha memisahkan mereka toh pada akhirnya mereka tak akan terpisah.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat tentang masa-masa berat yang ia lalui. Masalah yang akhirnya telah selesai seminggu yang lalu. Dan Chanyeol pun demikian, ia teringat masalahnya dengan Sehun. Sehun adalah orang yang kuat. Bisa dibilang pemicu dari masalah rumah tangga mereka.

Namun pada akhirnya sekuat apapun pengaruh Sehun sebagai seorang _spin doctor _toh pada akhirnya cintanya dan Baekhyun tetap kuat hingga akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk menyerah. Di luar sana mungkin orang berfikir negatif tentang hubungan perjodohan, terlebih dengan kabar perselingkuhan Baekhyun di awal cerita, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap bisa memadu kasih hingga sampai saat ini.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat dan mulai menangis haru.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeollo.."

"Di masa depan nanti kita mungkin kita akan menghadapi masalah yang lebih besar dari hal ini, akan bertemu dengan pasangan yang lebih rumit dari Sehun dan Luhan. Maka dari itu kuatlah untukku sayang, dengan begitu aku akan kuat untukmu."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Tetap lindungi aku, Chanyeollo.."

"Sampai mati sayangku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku terpuruk dalam impianku sendiri. Aku jatuh dan aku tak pernah berfikir untuk bisa kembali bangkit dan merasakan kebahagiaan. Hingga akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, masa depanku. Kaulah matahariku, yang dapat memberikanku pelukan hangat ketika aku bersedih dan dapat menghiburku dengan senyuman secerah mentari saat aku tengah kalut._

_Kaulah Park Chanyeol. Kau adalah orang yang mewujudkan mimpiku untuk bisa bertemu seorang pangeran yang dapat membawaku pada akhir cerita yang bahagia. _

_**Happily ever after**_

_Aku mencintaimu Chanyeollo, pangeranku_

_._

_._

_Prioritas utamaku adalah keluarga, aku akan melakukan apapun demi keluargaku. Termasuk mengorbankan hatiku demi perusahaan yang telah keluargaku rintis sejak lama._

_Aku menikahi seseorang yang tidak kucintai. _

_Tapi kini aku mencintainya, ia telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, telah menjadi prioritas utamaku yang terbaru karena hanya dengannyalah nanti aku akan membangun keluarga kecil kami._

_Kini aku pun akan dengan bangga menyebut jika aku sangat bahagia saat memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu, Byun Baekboo._

_**It was so happy when I decided to tie the knot with you**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Appa! Appa!"

"Appa!"

"Appa! Kita sudah sampai ya? Mana pantainya?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tak habis pikir dengan semangat yang buah hatinya ini miliki padahal mereka semua telah melewati waktu yang cukup panjang untuk bisa sampai ke tempat wisata ini.

Perjalanan yang tak singkat. Mereka bahkan telah berulang kali tertidur selama di perjalanan untuk membunuh rasa bosan.

"Appa, apa aku boleh langsung berenang?"

"Appaaa mana keranjang mainan pasirku?"

"Appa, baju berenangku melorot, bagaimana ini? Appaaa.."

Semuanya bersuara. Yang satu terlalu bersemangat dan yang dua lagi merengek. Chanyeol mulai melayani keinginan anak-anaknya satu persatu. Mulai dari si sulung Chanhyun yang ingin segera berenang, mengambil mainan pasir milik si mungil Yongsan dan membetulkan baju berenang motif _Princess Sophia _milik si cantik Hyunchan.

Baekhyun?

Tolong jangan tanyakan kemana yeoja mungil itu hingga sampai hati tak membantu suaminya mengurus ketiga buah hatinya, karena ia sendiri telah disibukan dengan si bungsu Aeri yang menangis. Bayi mungil berusia dua tahun itu masih sangat rewel. Nampaknya tak tahan dengan lamanya perjalanan yang ditempuh.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Tangis Aeri telah benar-benar memekakan telinga. Tubuhnya boleh sangat mungil tapi suara jeritannya ketika sedang menangis memang tak bisa diremehkan. Aeri benar-benar mewarisi suara lantang Baekhyun. Ia juga mewarisi sifat sang eomma yang mudah merajuk hanya karena tidurnya terganggu tadi.

Kyungsoo yang ikut dalam rombongan tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun kerepotan begitu saja. Dengan sigap ia segera menggelar tikar dan dengan bantuan suaminya Jongin, mereka juga memasang payung besar untuk melindungi mereka semua dari sengatan matahari pantai di musim panas yang cukup menyengat.

Baekhyun segera mendudukan tubuhnya di tikar setelah sempat tertawa dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sudah mau repot-repot.

"Kyungin dan Kyungsoon dahulu tak pernah menangis sekencang ini, Aeri benar-benar kuat ya."

Sungguh candaan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Jongin memutar matanya bosan.

"Kita beruntung sayang, Kyungin dan Kyungsoon memang tidak menangis sekencang Aeri. Mereka tidak berisik."

Gerutu Jongin sambil masih menyibukan diri dengan payungnya. Baekhyun refleks mendelik dan Jongin tak bisa menghentikan kaki Baekhyun yang telah menendang bokongnya. Chanyeol benar, tendangan kaki Baekhyun sangat keras. Yeoja mungil, mantan aktris itu nampaknya masih ingat dengan beberapa jurus hapkido yang ia pelajari sewaktu sekolah dahulu.

Chanyeol bahkan sampai dibuat izin tak masuk kantor karena tak bisa berjalan dengan benar setelah Baekhyun menendangnya karena terbakar api cemburu. Seorang klien cantik meminta berfoto dengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol dengan bodohnya menyimpan foto itu di ponselnya.

Jongin masih lebih beruntung ternyata karena ia masih bisa berdiri setelah ditendang Baekhyun.

"Aish Noona! Mengapa menendangku?!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Appa, jangan seperti itu pada Baekhyun-imo."

Si cantik Kyungsoon mengingatkan. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik sama pula halnya dengan sang kakak Kyungin. Ia benar-benar mewarisi sifat Kyungsoo yang tak banyak bicara sementara Kyungin mewarisi sifat Jongin yang cerewet.

"Soon-ah! Ayo kita berenang sekarang! Chanyeol Samchon sudah berjanji padaku akan mengajariku berenang bersama Chanhyun, Yongsan dan Hyunchan! Ayo Eonnie! Appa Ayo!"

Benar-benar mewarisi sifat Jongin. Ia bahkan berteriak pada Kyungsoon yang tengah membantu menenangkan Aeri.

"Ayo sayang kita berenang, berlama-lama disini akan membuat bokong appa memerah karena tendangan Baekhyun-imo.."

"Kim Jongin!"

Baekhyun kesal dengan tingkah Jongin. Ia tahu betul jika sepupu kesayangan suaminya itu hanya berniat bercanda sejak awal. Terbukti dari juluran lidahnya kearah Baekhyun saat ia tengah berlari menuju pantai diikuti oleh Kyungsoon dibelakangnya.

"Suamiku itu memang sangat konyol!"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar komentar Kyungsoo tentang Jongin, dan ia pribadi juga mengamini perkataan Kyungsoo. Dua belas tahun telah berlalu tentu keduanya telah saling mengenal akrab satu sama lain. Jongin tak lagi memilih untuk canggung saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Ia juga tak lagi memilih untuk membicarakan keburukan Baekhyun di belakang yeoja itu dan yang terpenting ia tak lagi mendesak Chanyeol untuk menceraikan Baekhyun seperti apa yang ia lakukan dulu.

Lagipula apa yang bisa Jongin lakukan jika Baekhyun memang telah menjadi pilihan sepupu tersayangnya itu? Terlepas dari masa lalu Baekhyun yang kelam serta berita buruk itu, Baekhyun tetap pribadi yang menyenangkan. Jongin tentu bisa menerimanya sebagai seorang saudara ipar yang baik.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Jongin beserta dua putri cantiknya tengah asyik bermain air dengan ketiga buah hatinya dan Chanyeol. Mereka sibuk sambil melempar air satu sama lain. Benar-benar menikmati liburan kali ini dengan berenang. Yongsan bahkan telah melupakan keranjang mainan pasirnya.

Memilih asyik bermain air dengan sang appa. Hingga hampir satu jam lamanya mereka bermain, Chanyeol memilih menyerah. Berjalan pelan menuju tempat di mana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk. Ia telah menitipkan anak-anak pada Jongin.

"Sudah selesai bermainnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku lelah, kau tahu kan suamimu itu menolak untuk menyetir tadi Soo-ya."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, lalu membantu Chanyeol mengambil handuk dan kaus ganti. Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan itu karena ia sibuk menimang Aeri yang telah tertidur.

Setelah membantu Chanyeol, yeoja cantik bermata bulat itu perlahan bangkin dari posisi duduknya, menyampirkan handuk di sekitar pahanya dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun heran.

"Kyungsoo-ya, mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin menyusul Jongin, Eonnie. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan suamiku itu sendirian. Seorang yeoja berbikini bisa saja menganggunya."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Mengedipkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo sebagai tanda terima kasih. Yeoja cantik itu paham betul pada kode yang ia berikan lewat tatapan matanya. Hanya ingin berdua dengan Baekhyun dan sebaiknya Kyungsoo menyusul Jongin, ikut menjaga anak-anak. Kyungsoo mengerti hal itu dan untuk itulah ia beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo benar-benar posesif."

Baekhyun memekik pelan. Hanya itulah yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap. Padahal itu hanya alasan Kyungsoo saja. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Mengambil posisi duduk disamping Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menimang Aeri yang telah tertidur pulas dengan mulut kecilnya yang terbuka lucu.

"Aeri sudah tidur?"

"Hm…"

" Yeollo, bisakah kau gantian menggendong Aeri? Tanganku pegal." Baekhyun mengeluh dan Chanyeol memaklumi itu. Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun memangku Aeri dan kini ia kembali harus memangku Aeri.

Chanyeol dengan cepat langsung mengambil alih tubuh putri bungsunya itu setelah ia sempat mengelap tubuhnya yang basah dengan handuk dan mengenakan kausnya. Ia tentu tak ingin putri kecilnya itu terganggu dengan tubuhnya yang basah.

"Wajahnya benar-benar milikku sayang.."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Hampir keseluruhan wajah Aeri memang mirip dengan Chanyeol. Hanya bibirnya saja yang tipis seperti milik Baekhyun. Bayi mungil itu menggeliat sedikit. Menyamankan posisi tidurnya di pelukan hangat Chanyeol.

Dua belas tahun berlalu, mereka telah dikaruniai oleh empat orang anak. Chanhyun lahir di usia pernikahan mereka yang kedua tahun. Kini putra sulung mereka telah berusia 10 tahun, lalu disusul oleh si cantik Hyunchan yang kini berusia 6 tahun. Berselang satu setengah tahun, Yongsan lahir dan terakhir Aeri lahir sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan kebahagiaan seperti apa lagi yang belum ia dapat. Sungguh semuanya telah terasa lengkap. Ia dapat melihat ketiga buah hatinya tengah asyik bermain dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga Kyungin dan Kyungsoon. Ketiganya tertawa lepas. Anak-anaknya bahagia.

Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil putri bungsunya dan sosok sang istri disampingnya. Chanyeol merasa dirinya utuh. Ia jelas sangat berterima kasih pada almarhum ayahnya yang telah memperkenalkan sosok Baekhyun pada dirinya.

_Byun Baekhyun, putri Tuan Byun yang cantik dan masih melajang._

Sungguh Chanyeol tak akan melupakan fakta bahwa ia dan Baekhyun bersatu karena sebuah perjodohan. Perjodohan yang selalu dipandang miring oleh banyak orang. Pemaksaan kehendak dan sebagainya tapi kini sebagai pasangan yang bersatu karena perjodohan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa begitu bahagia.

"Chanyeollo.."

Senyum indah sehangat mentari menyambut mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum, mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah sang suami dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Baekboo."

Baekhyun tak mampu menahan senyum lebarnya. Ia perlahan mengambil tangan besar Chanyeol lalu mengarahkan tangan besar itu kearah perutnya sendiri. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan tingkah sang istri, hingga akhirnya matanya membulat tak percaya dan Baekhyun telah tertawa.

"Lagi?!"

Sungguh lima anak mungkin mampu membuktikan bahwa cinta mereka memang begitu besar.

.

.

.

**To Tie The Knot**

Chapter 1

Awal Perjodohan Sang Pemeran Utama

.

Chapter 2

Sisi Lain Sang Pemeran Utama

.

Chapter 3

Ratu Byun dan Cermin Ajaibnya yang Jujur

.

Chapter 4

Menebak Sosok Asli Sang Suami

.

Chapter 5

Ini Bahagia?

.

Chapter 6

Aku Terluka karena Aku Mencintaimu

.

Chapter 7

Konflik diantara Kita

.

Chapter 8

Kebenaran Kecil diantara Kebenaran-Kebenaran yang Ada

.

Chapter 9

Tegar untuk Mempertahankanmu dan Sadar untuk Memilikimu

.

Chapter 10

Aku Pulang

.

Chapter 11

Kehidupan Rumah Tangga Kita

.

Chapter 12

Keputusan

.

Sidestory

Luka yang Tertanam Sejak Lama

.

Chapter 13

Pada Akhirnya, Kita Memang Berjodoh

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mueheheheheehe lima anak? Leh ugha… *ditabok

Subhanallah ff ini kelar juga, semoga readers puas dengan endingnya dan sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

Ini buat kalian yang nanyain mana anaknya Chanbaek, saya sengaja pas awal-awal mereka emang susah buat dapetin anak sampe Chanyeol galau ama kualitas bibitnya sendiri *digorok Chanyeol* Tapi setelah dua tahun mereka akhirnya punya Chanhyun dan dalam kurun waktu 12 tahun, lima anak pun jadi wkwkwkkwkwwkk *tawa nista

Jujur, saya bingung sama nama anak-anaknya Chanbaek. Tadinya mau saya samain semua nama anaknya Chanbaek depannya Chan semua, tapi ga dapet feelnya semua dan terkesan aneh wkwkwk jadi saya bedain aja semua, lagian setelah saya pikir nama kakak beradik di Korea ga mesti sama, Park Chanyeol sama Park Yoora aja beda jadi saya bikin beda *ngeles ae lu dar

Park Chanhyun

Park Hyunchan

Park Yongsan

Park Aeri

Park... (isi sendiri wkwkwkwk)

Oh iya soal yang jari chanbaek tadi, cari aja di internet alasan kenapa cincin pernikahan dipakai di jari manis, nanti keluar gambar instruksinya kok wkwkwk

Udaaaah selesai tamat, ga ada penjelasan lagi karena seperti biasa saya ga akan memberikan penjelasan lagi di ending, biar para readers sekalian yang menilai dan menginterpretasikan sendiri ending dari cerita to tie the knot

Tapi saya merasa harus mengemukakan pendapat saya *eaaaa* soal konflik Chanbaek dan Hunhan

Dari chapter chapter sebelumnya, bahkan pas saya belum memutuskan apakah Hunhan jadi side couple, ada beberapa readers yang udah nanya, ini Chanbaek apa bukan karena diawal saya juga munculin adegan Hunbaek

Dan setelah saya munculin Hunhan, beberapa readers bilang kalau bisa porsi Hunhan jangan terlalu banyak dan tetap fokuskan Chanbaek, dan setelah semakin memasuki klimaks cerita di chapter selanjutnya sampai terakhir sidestory kemarin, beberapa readers justru berpendapat kalo main idea dan main character dari cerita ini adalah Hunhan karena konflik Hunhan jauh lebih rumit

Saya sebenernya ga masalah sih kalo ada yang mikir gitu wkwkwkw malah ada readers yang kecewa kok jadi Hunhan yang lebih ribet dan Chanbaeknya mana? Karena itu saya mau berpendapat wwkwk

Kalo pendapat saya sebagai penulis, Chanbaek tetap menjadi main character dari ff ini. Alasan klasiknya memang karena porsi Chanbaek lebih banyak tapi terlepas dari itu, konflik Hunhan memang boleh terlihat lebih rumit tapi hal itu tidak membuat Hunhan jadi pairing utama yang membangun cerita. Bagi saya, pairing utama itu adalah pairing yang menjadi nyawa dari cerita itu, dalam hal ini saya memposisikan pairing Chanbaek sebagai yang utama.

Karena Chanbaek merupakan nyawa dari cerita makanya tanpa perlu kita mengetahui konflik Hunhan pun, readers sebenernya udah bisa memahami masalah dan mengerti jalan cerita sampai habis. Sebaliknya, jika hanya membaca part Hunhan maka kita ga akan bisa memahami ff ini. Makanya saya sengaja buat sidestory terpisah dan full Hunhan kemarin karena tanpa membaca pun saya rasa readers akan nyambung sama cerita selanjutnya (walaupun akan lebih greget dan connect lagi kalo sidestory dibaca juga wkwkwk). Sidestory kemarin bahkan seperti cerita berbeda yang berkolaborasi dengan cerita Chanbaek.

Sebagai penjelas, ibarat makanan, Chanbaek itu bebek goreng terus Hunhan itu sambelnya. Tanpa sambel juga, tetep bisa makan bebek goreng tapi kalo makan sambelnya doang ga pake bebek goreng ntar mules kan, sebaliknya kalo makan dua-duanya kan bebek goreng pake sambel enak banget. Ya anggep aja kaisoo itu es teh manis biar ga seret *analogi yang aneh wkwkwk

Maka dari itu saya menggambarkan posisi pendapat saya ini pada karakter Chanyeol. Toh mau Hunhan dahulunya jungkir balik juga Chanyeol ga peduli, yang terpenting dia berurusannya sama Sehun yang manfaatin Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mengabaikan Baekhyun. Saya pun demikian, walaupun konflik Hunhan memang saya buat rumit sesuai tuntutan cerita tapi saya tetap membuat Chanbaek sebagai kunci utama karena secara hirarki posisi porsi Chanbaek di ff ini berada di atas Hunhan, namanya juga ff Chanbaek wkwkwkw

Kalaupun di telisik lagi, tanpa peran Chanbaek, Hunhan pun seperti mati di ff ini. Pertama soal kemunculan Baekhyun. Tanpa adanya Baekhyun yang membutuhkan seorang manager baru, Luhan ga akan pergi ke Korea lagi dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Sehun yang udh jadi aktor. Hubungan Hunhan akan berakhir dengan mereka memilih untuk sibuk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Luhan sibuk di Beijing dan Sehun nerusin karir di Seoul.

Tapi karena kebutuhan Baekhyun akan manager baru, agensi akhirnya mencari dan kebetulan ada temannya Luhan yang rekomendasiin Luhan buat kerja jadi manager. Ketemunya Hunhan di acara award juga karena Luhan diajak sama Baekhyun sebagai tamu khusus dalam award itu.

Terus selanjutnya, Baekhyun juga bisa berperan sebagai pemisah saat Sehun mulai manfaatin dia kan, Sehun mulai ragu ama cintanya ke Luhan karena Baekhyun. Lebih memilih Baekhyun.

Sementara tokoh Chanyeol di sini justru berperan sebagai pemersatu Hunhan di akhir cerita. Chanyeol yang sadarin Sehun, sadarin bukan dalam arti yang tulus karena sebenernya Chanyeol juga mau Baekhyun ga diganggu lagi makanya dia nyuruh Sehun supaya inget Luhan dan pulang, istilah gampangnya tuh Chanyeol kaya bilang "udah sono lu Hun ama si Luhan aje, jangan ganggu Baekhyun gue" gitu dah wkwkwkwkkwkwk

Nah dari pendapat saya ini kan kita tau kalo tokoh utamanya ya Baekhyun wkwkwk. Tanpa si baekhyun ini Hunhan ga akan berkonflik panjang (paling cuma sampe masalah disekolah terus Sehun ke korea udah deh kelar) dan kalo ga ada Baekhyun juga, Chanyeol ga bakal jadi CEO dan ff ini ga bakal ada kwkwkwkwkkwkw

Tapi kalo pairing utamanya Chanbaek.

Itu aja sih pendapat saya sebagai penulis, saya memang sengaja menyajikan ff seperti ini sesuai dengan ide di kepala saya dan readers bebas berpendapat, saya seneng banget sama readers yang bisa berbagi masukan dan berbagi pemikirannya soal kelanjutan ff ini dan bagaimana pendapatnya agar saya lebih baik lagi dalam menulis.

Saya berterima kasih sekali pada seluruh readers yang membaca, saya ga nyangka banget sampai dapat 1000 lebih review dan ini luar biasa banget, cetar membahana katulistiwa menyebrangi samudera hindia hingga terbang ke galaksi Andromeda cantiiiik *alay kumat

Tak bisa saya sebutkan satu-satu tapi tak pernah mengurangi rasa terima kasih saya ^^ buat readers yang nanyain sosmed saya apa, saya ga punya sosmed maklum saya ndeso *plak ewkwkwwk, add aja line id : hunstore

Kali kali aja bisa ngobrol wkwkwk oh iya sekalian promo, saya buka shop di instagram, namanya SEHUNSTORE wkwkwkwk kalo ada waktu senggang mampir-mampir yo~ Adminnya baik, namanya dara *muji diri sendiri wkwkkwkw

Itu aja yang dapat saya sampaikan, saya tau readers ada yang mabok karena ff ini kepanjangan wkwkkwkwk Have a nice day~ Keep support Chanbaek~ Chanbaek is real~ I believe in Chanbaek~ Love BBH – PCY

Review untuk chapter terakhir ya~ *nangis Bombay

Sign

Dara


End file.
